Longbottom Rose, the hollywood remake
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: This narative ship is primarily Longbottom-OC plus loads of space given to Ron-Hermione and a Ginny pairings that actually makes Blood status sense - all done - with a very adult twist. This is a remake with the full-permission of the original author'
1. Chapter 1

Longbottom Rose

Fanfiction (dot) net ID # 1822668

First Pub: 04-16-04 completed 07-12-05

Author: ForeverLaDonna

Original Word count **total**: 97,626

Rated 'T'

oooooo

I have received permission from the original author's to do this rewrite via e-mail 10/15/2010

oooooo

Hollywood Re-write part ONE - - by billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

Chapter's 1 through 12

Begun; 10-23-09… published; 11/08/2010

Redo-Word count; 40,012 (just this part)

Rated 'M'

Category: AU, this replaces the later parts of book six and in its entirely HP book seven; Deadly Hallows.

**Summary**; why does Harry or Draco paired with Hermione get the bulk of all the stories? What's wrong with a minor character getting a little screen time. This tale of mine is a primarily a Neville Mary-sue relationship. With a fair amount of time given to a particular favorite paring of mine; 'Rbw/HJG' and for all the 'Draco' lovers out-there I put him into a 'ship'with an in-cannon blood-status correct character.

_**Rewrite-Author**_ notes: I love the original and suggest everyone check it out. In fact I suggest dear reader that you compare her version to mine. She'll win I'm sure, hands down ;-) Do keep in mind, however; that as a rewrite the differences between the original and mine will be subtle at times, especially at the beginning. Like any Hollywood remake, I put my personal spin on a great story and I hope you'll like it.

Now for the **warnings**;

I am not a professional writer; I have been called by critics; long-winded with a tendency to go off into tangents that distract from the main plot… to these charges; I plea, Guilty. I also openly admit to the gross-abuse of the King's English. If you look for perfection in writing; grammar or spelling, by all means go elsewhere. I don't claim to be anything else than a story teller… plain and simple

Warning two; this story is thick with sexual innuendo and the discussion of sexual preferences that are unusual to say the least. This story is **rated M** for a reason …okay? I feel that JK Rowling's notion that teenagers of seventeen and eighteen have no interest in sex; is laughable.

Final warning; Take a glance at the word count; meaning… pop some popcorn, get a drink and relax, I've got five parts after this one; filled with subplots galore. So if you have a short attention span …most definitely _**go elsewhere**_

Disclaimer;

Is there someone somewhere who doesn't know who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter series? If there is; please tell this person, that I will not profit in any way, from this tale, beyond the entertainment of my few readers and the annoyance of the grammar-Nazi's.

**OoOoOo**

**The house lights fade, the curtain opens … roll film**

**OoOoOo **

**Chapter # 1**

As the sun set over the lake at Hogwarts, lighting up the sky in a variety of gentle hues. A dark haired boy looked out over the scene from a room in the east tower of the castle. Neville Longbottom could just see some of the colors from the window of his study.

Normally, it was unusual for a student to have a private study, but Professor Sprout had arranged it for Neville, her prize student of last year. Neville's private study was a place he would work on his Herbology experiments, especially his current one.

The tiny sprout was a cross hybrid of Neville's own design. It combined three different hybrids — passionflower, firerose and moonflower. He wasn't sure what all the flower would look like, but based on the properties of each of those plants, not only would it be beautiful, but would only bloom when its owner had found true love. That was almost a fatal flaw, Neville thought. He'd have to give it to someone, who had or could find a true love, just to see if it worked.

Noting the time and that the sorting was about to begin, Neville charmed the window so that light would continue streaming through the window even after dark. He would take it off first thing in the morning when the sun rose. Peaking out of the window, he could see the first-years coming up the path from the docks. Something unusual caught his eyes.

There was a larger figure, not as large as Hagrid, but bigger than the first-years with them. The individual had on a dark blue cloak on that seemed to glitter and dance in the last rays of the sun while sparkling in the moonlight as the moon rose behind the figure.

Neville stared for awhile and hoped that his flower would sparkle and shine like that cloak. Glancing at the time again, turned on some soft music for his plant before rushing out of the room and toward the Great Hall.

Neville rushed down the hall, in time to see the golden-trio heading to the great hall. He followed behind them, hearing snatches of their conversation as they entered.

"I'm bloody starving," Ron said flopping down at the Gryffindor table. "What do you mean the sorting's going to be longer this year 'Mione?"

"All I know is that McGonagall said there would be more than the sorting of first-years this year at the feast _**and stop calling me Mione**_!" Hermione snapped harshly sitting next to Ron, as she always did.

"Well maybe we're going to have another bloody-ball," groaned Ron.

"I hope not," Harry said sitting down beside Hermione. Looking to his side, he saw Neville had taken a seat Next to him. He gave and received a small smile of recognition.

"Let's get on with it," Ron said. "I'm starving."

"As usual," Neville heard Hermione sarcastically remark.

Very soon, a bunch of first years entered the hall. However, at the rear of the group, followed a tall individual wrapped tightly in the sparkling cloak that Neville had seen earlier. Everyone peered around the table hoping to see who it was, but the individual kept the hood of the cloak up and pulled the cloak closer to his or her body. There were whispers that went everywhere, but they were hushed as McGonagall called for silence and the sorting hat started its song.

As soon as the first years were finished being sorted, everyone watched the one person that was left. With a quick movement, the figure tossed off its cloak to reveal its wearer.

A girl stood in pale blue robes that sparkled in the enchanted moonlight from the ceiling. As the girl pulled down the hood of her cloak, she revealed her strawberry-blonde hair which was cut-short; level with her chin and a pair of midnight blue eyes that seemed almost black. She seemed anxious but excited as well. A small grin crossed her face as she looked around at the students searching for a friendly face.

"This is Alaire Goodnight. She is from the United States. Louisiana to be precise," Dumbledore said to everyone. "She will be studying with us this year. I'm sure you will all have questions for her, but I ask you to please give her time to adjust first."

The blonde's girl's midnight-blue eyes scanned the other three 'House' tables in the dinning room briefly… before settling at searching the Gryffindor table very carefully. Alaire quickly found the two she sought, and she examined both boys carefully. She had always found men with dark hair far more attractive and appealing than a fire-tempered red-head. Luckily for her there were two dark-haired cuties …sitting next to one another …both very nice indeed, seeing this her choice became simple. Alaire had been forewarned about one of them, but such warnings were useless in her case. She wondered just how she would be able to sit with them. It seemed every place at that particular spot at the table was already taken.

On queue, McGonagall then addressed her.

"Because of certain differences between cultures, I do not think the sorting hat would be very accurate," McGonagall said putting the hat down. "So the headmaster has decided to let you choose which house you wish to be in."

"So I can sit wherever I want?" the girl said eyeing the two raven-haired boys at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, who you sit with will determine your house."

"All right then," she grinned, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of smoke filled the spot where the girl once stood. Everyone had to turn their eyes away for a moment from its brilliance. When the smoke cleared, Alaire wasn't there. Instead, she could be found sitting between Neville and Harry, who were shocked to see her there.

"Was that necessary Miss Goodnight?" asked Minerva McGonagall in a sour tone.

"Just a bit of flash, professor," she answered turning back to Neville and Harry. "Hello."

"Hello," the two boys answered almost in unison, before everyone at the other tables began to talk and Hermione's voice loud voice echoed down the Gryffindor table.

"But that's impossible!" Hermione snapped to herself as she began rambling. "No one can apparate in Hogwarts! I've read it a thousand times. With the wards up… that's impossible, even for the most advanced magic. Dumbledore can't even do it."

"It's all right Hermione," Ron said patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Ah," Alaire said amused as Hermione continued to sputter on. "I've comforted the distressed and distressed the comforted. My work here is done."

She motioned for Harry and Neville to lean closer to her… before she whispered, "It was flash paper. I used it as a diversion and just simply walked over here, but don't tell her that."

Both Neville and Harry snickered, as Hermione turned and glared at all three of them.

"So," Alaire said scooping some potatoes onto her plate, "You all know who I am now, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."

"Sorry," Harry said quickly before extending his hand. "Harry Potter."

"Name rings a bell. Got any family out in the bayou?" she said shaking his hand.

"Er; no," he said, slightly amazed that for once… someone didn't know who he was.

"And who is this other extremely handsome and raven-haired man beside me?" she asked turning to Neville, who actually looked on the other side of him wondering to whom she was referring to.

"I mean you, silly."

"Neville Longbottom," he answered, bewildered.

"Ahhh …now you; I have heard of," she said with genuine surprise.

"You have?"

"Flourishing flowers, you wrote an article in the '_**Herbology Quarterly'**_ concerning some experiments you did on a type of passionflower and its properties. I read it on the trip over here. I guess you're the person to ask about Herbology."

Neville …blushed; bright red as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alaire looked at him. Ron mouthed "_Passionflower …Neville …published_?" to Hermione, which earned him a kick. The motion caused Alaire to turn toward the pair.

"And who are you?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am the Head Girl for this year," Hermione said proudly extending her hand. "I'd be interesting in learning more about the United States and how its magic schools conduct themselves, but-later… if you have time."

"Sure. I'm afraid there might be a big cultural difference though. School's here and schools there are run by completely different administrative systems. I'm sure it would be very dull to hear about."

"No," said Hermione excitedly. "I find it quite interesting actually."

"Oh, well," Alaire said dully before motioning to Ron. "Is your boyfriend going to introduce himself?"

"He's not –"

"I'm not –" Ron said loudly a beat later. "That is to say, we're not –"

"Ah commitment issues …Lovely. I have a book from Dr. Ruth the two of you must read together," Alaire said fighting to keep a straight face.

"Ah, all right," replied Ron, unaware of whom Dr. Ruth was, as Hermione shot Alaire an evil-glare. "I'm Ron… Ronald Weasley."

"Pleasure," she said shaking his hand. "Weasley …is Ginny Weasley any relation of yours?"

"That's my sister,' he said pointing to a red-haired girl sitting further down the table."How do you know her?"

"I don't, but my cousin does," she said motioning over to the Slytherin table.

"You're cousins is a Slytherin?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah …the big one beside the thin-little blonde 'jerk' over there," Alaire said pointing toward the Slytherin table.

"Do you mean Crabbe or Goyle?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "How would either of those Gits know my sister?"

"Vincent Crabbe is my first cousin. His mother and my mother are sisters. He visited my home for a bit …early this summer, and I stayed at my aunt's place for awhile before coming here. He introduced me to several of his friends. Apparently, there was an incident during a sleep-over …Vinnie talks in his sleep you see and …," she said before shivering. "Believe me when I say that he would 'LOVE' to know your sister loads better …intimately better …if you get my drift."

Ron turned red and mumbled something about "_killing the git_."

"Don't worry about Vinnie …it's just a case of teenage lust with him," Alaire said in an offhanded manner as she watched Ron's heated reaction. "that Blonde haired wimp sitting next to him is the one you really should worry about …he heard Vince too and threatened serious bodily harm to my cousin if he was to make any kind of move on '**his**' Ginerva."

This only seemed to make Ron even angrier, and he tried to get up from his chair only to have Hermione sharply order him to sit back down and Ron… of course, instinctively obeyed …while Harry just chuckled in amusement nearby, mumbling-softly something about a '_short leash_' . Quickly the Head-Girl tried to change the subject. "So, Alaire, what are you going to study at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Alaire said after swallowing a bit of biscuit. "This is really a finishing school for me. I've already finished my formal training back in the states. I hope to become a healer some day. I know charms, transfiguration, defense and some of the more basic forms of magical healing. However as things are so different over here …plant wise I will need to do some remedial work in herbal remedies and potions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I'm used to dealing with plants native to the U.S. in Herbology based potions," she said picking at the potatoes on her plate. "For example, in Louisiana, we have the sweet smelling Magnolia and honeysuckle that are used in a wide variety of potions. As I wish to specialize in …herbal remedies for illness. I need to become more aware of alternatives to Magnolia and honeysuckles because those plants don't grow in Europe. Here in the U.K. healers use things like . . . stinking hellebore."

Neville chuckled. "I assure you that while our plants are not as beautifully named as yours, they're equally useful medically …and just as fragrant."

"Are all English Herbology experts as handsome as you?" Alaire asked lightly smiling big at him, before turning back to Hermione. "Different plants mean different potion ingredients and that means different effects on patients."

"I'm sure I can help you there," Harry volunteered. "In the potion department, I mean."

He ignored the amazed stares of Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"But, you ha –", Ron's remark was cut short by a well-placed kick by Harry.

"I am going to black and blue by the time this dinner is over," he muttered to Hermione.

"Ah, two handsome, dark strangers come to my aide," Alaire said smiling at Harry too. "I think I'm going to like Britain."

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 2**

Very soon, the Great Hall was beginning to get quiet as more and more people left for their common rooms. Alaire covered her mouth, yawned, and then looked at the men beside her.

"I believe it is time to retire," she said getting up. "Would you two gentlemen please escort me to wherever it is we have to go?"

Quickly Harry hopped off his seat, "I'd be glad too."

"Uh, sure," Neville said as he quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Great!" Alaire said linking her arms with the two men. "Shall we?"

Walking out of the Great Hall, Neville and Harry both felt a little nervous. The American girl between them seemed be highly curious about everything. She asked about the portraits, the armor, and the house elves - which they did not have in the States. Surprisingly …she knew quite a bit about the architecture of the castle. She pointed out bits of stonework and gave them bits of trivia about them. The boys had never noticed any of the decorations she pointed out but acted appropriately for teen boys and assumed the arrogant postures of two people who had seen it all before.

Alaire was asking about the stairs when, suddenly, a staircase began to swing out as they stepped on it.

"We'll have to go the long way now," Harry complained, watching as the fourth floor disappeared and the sixth floor came into sight.

"This is great!" Alaire said looking down. Her demeanor switched smoothly from nerd extraordinaire to smooth adventurer. "Do you have anyone that does stair surfing or jumping?"

"Er," Neville looked at Harry, who just shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Like say, jump from this stairway, down to that one," she said pointing to a staircase about three meters away that was also moving.

"No," Neville said. "Filch would skin us alive even if we didn't break our necks."

"Spoil sport," Alaire teased. "You can't tell me neither of you have ever broken a rule nor done something dangerous and exciting."

Neville looked accusingly at Harry who just looked grim.

"Not for fun," Harry said solemnly.

"No hang gliding, Bungee-jumping, Sky-diving or Extreme-biking? "Alaire asked as the two boys shook their heads, with each question.

"Skinny-dipping?"

Both turned red with her last query.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that," she told them with an amused smile.

"Are all Americans mental?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes and no," Alaire said happily. "You've heard of laughing in the face of danger? Well, we Americans prefer to give danger a wedgie and send him on his merry way."

A sudden image of Alaire giving Voldemort a wedgie flashed in Harry's head as he burst out laughing. Never before had he thought anything involving Voldemort would be funny, but Alaire had proved him wrong.

Neville looked over at Harry, who was holding his side from laughing. Shaking his head, he turned to Alaire and asked, "Were you serious about needing help in Herbology?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I am afraid I don't know much about the native plants over here. I'm more used to Venus Gatortraps than Whomping Willows. If magical plants could grow just about everywhere, I'd be better off."

"Gatortraps?" Harry asked having never heard of such a thing.

The trio was now in front of the Fat Lady. Harry gave the password and the door swung open as the three of them continued into the common room.

Alaire gave Neville a grin; "Just kidding, Gators taste too good to let the plants eat them." Neville didn't know how to take this. Was she still joking? Did they really eat alligator in New Orleans? Deciding to simply ignore the possible joke, he told her, "I'd be willing to help you after classes if you want. Madam Sprout won't mind if I take you into the greenhouses and filling you in on some of the things the younger classes are dealing with that you perhaps haven't seen before."

"That would be wonderful."

"And I would have no problems going over potions with you, that is if you don't mind," Harry said catching his opportunity to get some time with Alaire.

"Mind? Well I have always relied on the kindness of strangers," she said in her best southern accent. This however, was met with confused stares from the two Gryffindor's.

"Ok you don't get it," she said, unlinking her arms from them. "Then how about this."

She leaned over and kissed Harry then Neville on the cheek. Harry raised his hand to his cheek as Neville turned red. Alaire smiled at their reactions. She saw a younger girl go up the stairs and decided they must lead to the dorms.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening," she said softly before going up the stairs. "Pleasant dreams."

**OoOoOoOo **

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Neville sat at the table waiting for the girls to come down for breakfast. Neville was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment while Harry and Ron compared notes on the upcoming Quidditch season. Neville had stayed up late re-visiting his knowledge of American plants while at the same time looking for some books that may help Alaire learn about European Herbology. He had several picked out, but didn't want to overwhelm her. Hermione had done that to him and the rest of the Gryffindor's too many times. He had narrowed his selections down to two books with medical applications that he hoped she would be interested in. Unfortunately, by doing that for Alaire he'd forgotten to finish the rest of his summer homework for charms. Now, He was quickly trying to finish his essay before breakfast.

A few moments later, someone bounced down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. Looking up, Neville saw Alaire attempting to adjust the clasp on her robe. "Cumbersome thing," she snapped at it before sitting down at the table between Neville and Harry.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"All right," she answered. "And how are you boys today?"

"Starving," Ron answered looking at the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Where's 'Mione?"

Harry and Neville just rolled their eyes.

"I picked out a few books that you might want to read about herbology," Neville said, digging out "Primal pharmaceutical Plants" and "British Bubbling bio-medical Botanicals".

"Thank you," she said taking them then opening "Bubbling Botanicals".

"Some of those are in greenhouse four if you'd like to take a look," Neville said. "The hellsbore you mentioned last night and the timid lovesnaps."

"That reminds me," Alaire said turning around and pulling out a book from her book-bag. "Here you go. I thought you and your girlfriend could use this."

A yellow book with big block letters landed on the table. The three boys leaned forward to look at it. A grin crossed his face reading the title, and he held the parchment closer to him so no one could see him trying not to crack up laughing. Ron's ears turned bright red.

_**"Romance for Dummies?"**_ Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"We . . . I . . . I told you last night we weren't a couple," Ron sputtered while turning red and trying to look anywhere but at the book on the table.

"Oh please, denial isn't just a river in Egypt," said Alaire sarcastically as she turned back to one of the books Neville had given her and opening one to scan the index. Neville quickly started coughing trying to cover his laughter.

"Like Hermione would read this anyway," Ron grumbled under his breath. Then he paused for a moment; "Then again, it is a book."

"I don't think she's the one that really needs to read it, Ron. Where is Hermione anyway?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I don't know really. Two of the girls that share a dorm-room with me were having a fit over something, and the Head-girl was called-in to mediate," Alaire said still reading further.

A moment later, a loud ruckus was heard coming from the girl's dormitory. Hermione came down, almost tripping as she was trying to calm down the two seventh-years behind her. Lavender and Pavarti did not look at all happy. Scanning the room, Hermione's eyes locked on Alaire as she stormed over to her.

"What is this I hear about you putting up walls in the dormitory to create your own room?" she asked sternly.

"I put up a folding screen partition, not a wall. I don't appreciate people gawking at me as if I was on exhibit in a zoo," Alaire said, not bothering to look at her as she turned a page.

"That's against the rules," Hermione explained in an unbending tone. "Everyone here lives in joint dormitories. All years share a single dorm room!"

"You don't."

By this time, Neville had finished his homework assignment and looked-up to watch the argument unfold, although not before seeing Ron slip the dummies book into his own book-bag. By the tone of Hermione's voice she meant serious business. Alaire, on the other hand, seemed nonchalant but firm.

"I'm head girl," Hermione said proudly.

"So I've noticed."

Ron inhaled sharply, waiting for Hermione to explode.

"I have special privileges. I have worked hard to earn them."

"So that makes you better than everyone else?"

"Well, yes, as far as a separate room is concerned," Hermione snapped. "It says in 'Hogwarts: A History' . . ."

"Ah," Alaire said putting down "Bubbling Botanicals" and pulling-out a familiar book from her book-bag and putting it down onto the table. "It says here in "_**Hogwarts a History**_" that all students from the United Kingdom Attending Hogwarts share a dormitory. I'm not from the United Kingdom. Nowhere in this rubbish does it say anything about students from the United States, France or anywhere else in the world… for that matter."

Hermione turned bright red.

"Merlin, this is not going to end well. She just told Hermione that 'Hogwarts: A History' was rubbish," Ron whispered to Harry.

"I have ears Ron," Harry snapped. "I've never seen Hermione this angry at anyone… other than you."

Hermione took several breaths, trying to calm herself down. "While you are here, the Gryffindor House will be your home, and you are expected to abide by the rules of the house."

"And you were asked by the headmaster to let me adjust."

"Adjust, yes. Create your own rules, no."

"You might not be aware of this, Hermione, but in the United States our personal space is a lot larger than those of Europeans or Asians. We can get terribly irritable and feel threatened when that space is invaded upon. How would you feel if someone you didn't know invaded your personal space and insisted on doing so because of cultural differences?"

Hermione's mouth opened, closed, and then repeated the gesture. Neville was reminded of a goldfish, a very, very angry goldfish.

"I assume you only want me to feel at home and get used to my new surroundings. Don't you think that by taking away the cultural definition of the amount of personal space I need will hinder any progress made to make me feel at home?"

"Er, well yes, but -" Hermione said caught off guard.

"So you agree that I will need time to adjust, and therefore, should have my own space to adapt?" Alaire asked smiling.

"No, I don't have a problem with it," Hermione huffed before stomping back-up the stairway.

OoOoOoOo

"Good;" Alaire turned to the amazed crowd around her. "My father's a business lawyer for an architectural firm and my mother handles works as a pro-bono lawyer for the homeless." She gave them another smile. "You do not push us around."

She turned to Neville. "Do you think you have a few moments to look over my schedule and come up with a meeting time to teach me more about European herbology?"

"Yeah," he said nervously as he got up. "Let's walk down to breakfast and I'll take a look."

"Wonderful," she said, linking arms with him before turning to Harry. "Are you coming, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron. His best friend's mouth was open and he seemed quite astonished. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Suit your self," she said before tugging on Neville's arm to leave. Harry watched as they left the common room, before turning to Ron.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked irritated.

"Wow," said Ron astonished, looking at where Hermione had disappeared. "Do you think she could teach me to do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Render Hermione speechless during an argument."

Harry snorted, and patted Ron on the back. "I'm sure just snogging her would do it mate," he laughed softly "…as to how to bring that about …why not just read the "Romance for Dummies" book that you just stuffed into your book-bag.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 3**

Alaire and Neville were already eating by the time that Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Harry took a seat next to Alaire, so that she was once again sitting between him and Neville.

Harry reached over and began placing a few strawberry scones on his plate, "So what class do you have first, Alaire?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," she answered before taking a drink of her milk. "I am really looking forward to seeing what kind of creatures you have here. I've only seen pictures of animals native to Western Europe. I really hope that the professor has something interesting."

Ron snorted as he piled scrambled eggs upon his plate while Hermione, Harry and Neville bit back smiles.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alaire asked perplexed by their response.

"Let's just say that interesting is a bit of an understatement for Hagrid's creatures," said Harry.

"Really? What sort of things does he have?"

"Hagrid has a, um …predilection towards obscure animals," Hermione said delicately.

"Just don't get too close to them, OK?" Neville said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Why? What does he have? Raging hippogriffs? Wild, oversized man-eating lobsters?"

Ron snorted again which earned him a glare from Hermione and a kick from both Harry and Neville.

"Ow! You'll see," Ron said as he stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron," Hermione scolded. "Honestly!" She turned to Alaire and said in her best head girl voice, "Hagrid is a gentle soul who has been one of our best friends here at Hogwarts. This is just his fourth year teaching, however, and he sometimes has problems with his lesson plans."

"Oh," Alaire said with a smile. "Well, that's a relief. From the way y'all were acting, it was as if Hagrid liked to turn dangerous animals loose on the students."

At this, Ron choked on his milk which gave Hermione an excuse to pound him soundly on his back, perhaps a bit longer than necessary.

Alaire moved her eggs around her plate with her fork and sighed, "You know, I really didn't get to learn much about y'all yesterday, except for the fact that Ron and Hermione are a couple, but not dating."

"We're not a couple!" exclaimed Hermione loudly as her cheeks turned red and the tip of Ron's ears did the same.

"Uh, huh," Alaire said sarcastically before turning to Harry and Neville. "What about you two?"

"We're not a couple either," said Harry jokingly.

"That's not what I meant," Alaire laughed. "I meant, do either of you have girlfriends?"

"Blunt, isn't she?" Ron said under his breath. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Harry, Alaire, and Neville to hear. The comment was met with three swift kicks from under the table. "Bloody hell," Ron said rubbing his leg. "I do have to **walk** to class today, you know."

"Sorry, my foot slipped," Alaire said feigning innocence, before turning to look at Harry and Neville …"So?"

"No girlfriend," Harry said smiling as if this lack meant nothing.

"Me, neither," Neville replied blushing in embarrassment.

Alaire grinned so bright it nearly lit up the room, "That's good."

Soon, the Great Hall began to empty as students began to make their way to class. Hermione stood up and swung her book-bag over her shoulder.

"We have to be getting to transfiguration," she said addressing Ron and Harry. "I do hope you finished your summer assignments, Ron."

"You bloody-well saw me doing them last night," he snapped before getting up.

Harry rose to leave too, but a thought struck him as he turned to leave.

"Do you need someone to show you the way to Hagrid's class, Alaire?" he asked.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "You don't want to be late for transfiguration, especially on the first day."

"I can take you to Hagrid's," Neville said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I don't have a class for the first period."

"That would be wonderful," Alaire said linking arms with Neville. "Tomorrow, can you show me the way to potions, Harry?"

Harry nodded numbly as he watched Neville escort Alaire out of the Great Hall and towards Hagrid's. He just hoped that Hagrid had something semi-tame this year.

Alaire kept up a running narrative of the types of animals, both Muggle and magical, in Louisiana while she and Neville walked down to Hagrid's hut. As they approached the class, Neville saw some familiar boxes in the clearing near the front door. Excited, Alaire ran forward to examine their contents.

"Wow!" Alaire exclaimed loudly as she bent down to look at the _**Blast-end skewerts**_. "Look at the size of those crawdads!"

"Those aren't whatever you said," Neville said, pulling on her cloak and trying to get Alaire to get away from the animal. "Those are sort of dangerous. You don't want to get on the wrong end of them as flames sort-of spurt out of their backsides."

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this," she said, allowing Neville to take her back where the rest of the class was gathering. "What are you doing this class period?"

"Actually I have a special project in the works at the moment. I'm working on a totally new cross-pollinated plant which should prove interesting if my experiment works. But I doubt you'd find it of significance …as this high-bred has zero medical applications. After I drop you off here …I'm going to check on it," Neville said softly.

"A special project …what is it, another passionflower?" Alaire said interested.

"Not exactly," Neville replied reluctant to give too much away

"Can I see it later?" Alaire asked in an excited tone

Neville was awestruck. No one usually wanted to see anything he was doing herbology wise, except for Madam Sprout and a handful of - 'outside of school' - professional botanists.

"Maybe …I don't exactly know what's happening with this project. I want to have everything well documented before I bring in anyone to see it."

"Oh," she said deflated …looking down. "But that's still a maybe?"

Neville couldn't help but smile. "Yes, that's a maybe," he said before looking around at the other students. "Are you going to be all right here until class starts?"

Alaire smiled at him, "I'll be fine. Thank you my noble knight."

Neville grinned and his mouth moved before it consulted his head. "You're welcome, my most beautiful lady."

It wasn't until he was halfway to his study that he realized he wasn't scared to flirt with her.

A hot blast of air escaped into the hallway when Neville opened the door to his study. A few spells and a magical mister had turned the small study into a virtual hot house for his plants.

Neville took off his cloak and set it on a chair by his small desk. Picking up his watering can, he began watering all the various plants in the study. He saved the hybrid rose for last. Entering the special section where he kept the plant, Neville saw sun flowing through the windows and the little plant on the sill.

Smiling, he asked the plant how it was doing. Sure, a lot of people thought it was insane to talk to plants, but Neville found that it helped them grow and also helped him relax. Making his way over to it, he noticed something unusual.

"What in the world?" he exclaimed before setting the watering can down and running into the other room to his desk. Picking up his notes and the growth charts he had constructed, he rushed back into the room. Using a ruler, he measured the plant's stem and counted the leaves. Flipping through his notes, he looked at the numbers.

"This can't be right," he said to himself as he rechecked the numbers. According to the figures, the plant had literally grown an inch over night and two new leaves were sprouting. That was unusual. Quickly he checked the soil temperature, the room temperature and even the music he had turned on before he left yesterday. Everything was the same as it was when the plant was at his home with Gran. What was so different that the plant was growing at such a rate? Could it just be the Hogwarts grounds? Did it relate to something in the environment?

Double checking everything, Neville couldn't come up with an answer. By the time he looked at the clock, the period was almost over. He had fifteen minutes to get to charms, and he should probably go get Alaire so she knew where that classroom was as well.

Sighing, Neville closed his notes and looked over at the plant.

"Well, if you keep growing at this rate I'll have to give you away soon," he said sadly. "I was hoping to bond with you a little more. I know that probably sounds weird. I'll be back to check on you after dinner and I'll look into your growth more on Saturday. Maybe I've just missed something."

OoOoOoOo

Neville sprinkled a little water on the plant before picking up his robes and heading outside toward Hagrid's hut. Outside he was surprised to see Hagrid's class was already dismissed. A number of people rushed by him without a second glance …but not, Ginny Weasley.

"Neville," she said happily as she walked over to him. "I think you better go help Alaire. She keeps casting warming charms on herself and shivering. She says it's freezing here. I offered to get her winter robe, but she said she hasn't got one yet."

"Thanks Gingin," Neville replied as the younger Gryffindor smiled and continued up to the castle.

Neville walked a few more feet until he saw Alaire. She was shivering and had her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. She was standing near a tree a few feet away.

"Alaire!" he yelled to get her attention.

Her eyes darted around until they came to rest on Neville. She smiled before she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Neville was shocked at first, but that was nothing compared to when she snuggled up and put her head on his chest. She then pulled both her robes and his around her, forming a cocoon.

"It's so cold," she said in a little voice that made his heart beat a bit faster.

"It's only September," he said, trying to relax. "It's not cold yet."

Alaire looked up at him in bewilderment then snuggled closer to Neville. "I'm going to freeze to death here by myself. You're so warm."

A light blush colored Neville's cheeks. "Do you always, uh, do this to people when you're cold?'"

"No," she said smiling as she looked up at him. "I only do this when there are extremely good looking and friendly men available to keep me warm."

Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wasn't used to women flirting with him like this. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"Come on let's go inside," he said as he maneuvered them toward the entranceway to the castle.

OoOoOoOo

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was suppertime. However, with the amount of Charms and Defense homework given in preparation for the NEWTS, most seventh years were in the library or common room instead of eating in the Great Hall.

Neville was working on his Defense homework in the large chair by the fireplace, as Ron, Hermione and Harry occupied the table. They all looked up when the common room door swung open.

"There you are!" Alaire said holding a stack of books. "I was wondering where y'all were. I had to eat dinner with some guy named Seamus." She dropped the books on the floor beside Neville. "I thought I wouldn't have a problem with the Irish since New Orleans has a few but between his accent and his wandering hands . . ." she shook her head as Neville and Harry looked up sharply.

"NEWTS homework," grumbled Ron as he turned back to the book in front of him.

"Don't you have any homework Alaire?" Hermione asked nodding toward the stack of books.

"A little," she said before looking around for a place to sit before finally taking a seat by the fireplace. "Warmth," she sighed as she sat down. "Is this y'all have here …Gumbo weather and colder?"

Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion before concluding, "It must be an American thing."

"I'm surprised you don't know what gumbo is, Ron," Hermione huffed. "It is a food, after-all."

"I don't believe it. A food Ron doesn't know about," Harry teased.

"What's in it?" asked Neville. "It might be interesting to do a Muggle studies project on it."

"Gumbo?" Alaire asked amazed. "You're telling me that none of y'all know what gumbo is?"

"Tell you what. You fix it and I'll eat it," Ron grumbled.

"I need some cayenne pepper, chicken stock or shrimp, some flour, oil, leeks and a whole bunch of stuff. Unless someone has a portable kitchen around here, I'd say I'm not going to make or have any gumbo until I get back home," Alaire said opening a book.

"Actually," Harry said sitting back. "I can help you with the kitchen stuff. Why don't you make it tomorrow night, if you still feel up to making something after potions."

"That would be great," Alaire said as she began writing on a parchment. "I could use a touch of home. When are you planning on helping me with potions, Harry? Neville's planning on doing a visual review of English shrubbery with me in the Greenhouses on Sunday. I don't want to get behind in potions."

"How about …late Saturday night?" Harry replied after some thought

"**Late** …Saturday night? Don't y'all take a break on weekends?"

"Not with NEWTS coming up," Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Come on, you can't study all week all year long. You know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Harry a dull boy!' Or, haven't you seen 'The Shining'?"

"The what?" asked Ron clearly missing the reference? "Is this another American thing?" he said in a knowing voice.

"Oh, I thought y'all would have seen it. It's a classic movie where this guy locks his family into a huge resort," she stood up and wandered to the window. "Sort-of like Hogwarts, actually. Then it snows and snows and snows …so they can't get out..."

"…Sort of like Hogwarts," said Ron warily.

"Yeah …and then their little boy starts to be haunted by visions of someone trying to kill him."

"…Sort of like Hogwarts," whispered Harry to Ron with a wink.

"And then the father goes mad and grabs an ax and tries to murder his family after these ghosts egg him on."

"That's quite enough!" Hermione retorted with a touch of anger. "No one at Hogwarts is going to turn into an axe-murderer because they have to do homework on a Saturday night. I do it all the time, and I'm perfectly fine!"

Four pairs of eyes looked at her in wonderment.

"You do get a-bit tense at times," Ron ventured meekly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't tempt me."

In an attempt to avoid yet another Ron/Hermione argument, Harry offered, "How about this then? I'll study with Alaire on potions but," he looked at Alaire with a smile. "We'll do it down by the lake during daylight. That way, it won't be so cold."

Alaire smiled and answered, "That will work …as long as I find some warmer clothes. I almost turned into an ice cube this morning. And I think Neville is still cold from where I hugged him."

This time all four pair of eyes turned toward Neville …who stammered, "She was cold."

Unfortunately, the first potion class of the year did not go so well for Alaire. She started off by asking Snape for some dirt from a fresh zombie grave, which is apparently illegal in the United Kingdom, but according to her a witch could find, 'such things' …just about anywhere in New Orleans or around the state of Louisiana for that matter. Then, she accidentally created the draught of the living death rather than the draught of eternal sleep. Unfortunately, Snape overheard her when she muttered to Harry that it looked like the Professor had been drinking his own special potion.

By the end of the lesson, the Gryffindor's were happy with just 50 points taken away. Harry found it unsettling that he hadn't been the target of Snape's wrath for once and became worried about how the rest of the year in potions was going to be like. His half-blood-prince textbook was of no further use to him as it covered sixth year material only. Confronted with highly advanced N.E.W.T.'s level material …Harry began to wonder if he could pull off the tutoring sessions with Alaire. Snape seemed to dislike Alaire nearly as much as he hated Harry, if that was at all possible. It wasn't until later that night …an hour after Harry had dropped Alaire off in the kitchens, did he truly find out how much Snape disliked Alaire.

OoOoOoOo

The door to the common-room swung open and much to the amazement of the Gryffindor House, Professor Snape stormed in holding Alaire up by the collar of her robes. Alaire was arguing with him, while he never said a word. However, the vein on the side of his neck throbbed uncontrollably. He threw Alaire into a chair and a small cauldron of odd smelling bubbling brew on the tabletop.

"Really Severus!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she entered behind him.

"Professor, I swear …I wasn't making any dangerous potions in the kitchen!" Alaire exclaimed. "I was making roux for my gumbo!"

"Don't try to confuse us with your silly American slang, you silly girl," snapped Snape harshly. "I know people _**like-you**_ dabble in the dark arts in the states!"

"I'm telling the truth! I'll even eat it …just let me finish fixing my gumbo. The roux is all done. All I have to do is add some chicken stock. It's really good. You can have some if you wish."

"I am not in the mood to be turned into a zombie today, thank you," Snape said snidely.

"Severus, calm your-self," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "Is it possible that the girl is telling the truth? Although I'm not all that sure myself …that this particular mixture …would be edible," McGonagall looked down at the pot on the table and shook her head. "It is up to Miss Goodnight if she wishes to continue. As far as I am aware of, chicken stock is not a poison."

"That," Snape said pointing to the cauldron on the table, "is not edible. I'll prove it …Weasley!"

Ron gulped and made his way over to the table, "Yes, Professor."

"I want you to tell me if you'd eat this vile concoction that Miss Goodnight has brewed."

Ron looked at the cauldron and gulped. "No sir. She says it's not done. Would you eat an uncooked piece of mutton? Maybe …after it's finished …it will smell better."

"Oh …for heavens sake!" Alaire yelled as she got up from the chair. Placing a cooling charm on the cauldron, she lifted it to her lips and took a huge sip. "It would be a whole lot better with a damned spoon and some chicken stock. But, let me assure y'all, it wouldn't poison a mouse …or turn any Professor …ignorant of American cuisine …into a zombie."

"That will be 20 points for your cheek," sneered a furious Snape.

"Cheek? I'll have you know, I'm not the one who dragged my ass –" she was quieted as Harry placed his hand over her mouth to stop her venting.

"Language, Miss Goodnight. I'm afraid I have to deduct another five points," sighed Professor McGonagall. "Severus, I don't believe the child would intentionally poison herself. Miss Goodnight next time you decide to try some American cooking, I suggest you see me or Professor Dumbledore first for pre-approval …to avoid any …problems."

With that McGonagall and Snape left the common room, leaving a very angry American in their wake.

It wasn't until he was sure that Alaire wasn't going to explode that he let go of her. Her face was red with anger as she just looked around and everyone and let out a shriek of rage before heading up the stairway.

"Who needs piles of snow to go crazy? I think I might go polish up my axe! This place is as hospitable as the weather," Alaire huffed as she climbed the stairs to her room. "I miss home."

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4**

"Ron, I was thinking about movie night," Harry said as he sat down beside his best friend.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ron replied.

"Well, it's the boys turn to pick the movie?"

"Yes. Merlin! I thought I wouldn't survive that artsy crap Hermione picked last time. I can't believe I bloody wasted two hours watching that. Binns is more exciting," he said indicating his History of Magic homework.

"You didn't have to sit through all of it, you know." Harry said. "I didn't …nor did Seamus or Dean …in fact you were the only one …besides Hermione, to see the credits roll."

"I know, I know. But, Mione would just quiz me later just to see if I was paying attention. It's not like she watches our movies anyway," he said shoving his quill and parchment into his bag.

"Well, I was thinking it would be kind of nice for Alaire if we showed an American movie, a new one."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Name some movies with something American in them."

Ron shrugged, before leaning back in his chair and yelling to the rest of the Gryffindor's in the common room. "Oi! Name some movies with something American in them!"

"An American Werewolf in London."

"American Beauty."

"Yankee Doodle."

"There's that one with that Costner guy where he's waltzing with dogs ...or wolves ...or something."

"Yeah, then there's that other one with that one kid. What is it — Home Malone?"

"How about an old one? 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court.'"

"Nah,

"American Pie."

"The Patriot."

"Wait, go back!" Ron yelled. "What was the one with the food in it?"

"American Pie."

Setting his chair down, Ron looked at Harry. "What about that one? If it's about food, it can't be all bad."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "I'll talk to McGonagall about it but don't mention it to Alaire. I want it to be a surprise."

Ron lifted an eyebrow and gave his friend an appraising look. "We wouldn't be forming some sort of attachment here, would we?"

"What? Oh Hell-No. I've got no-intention of making some poor-girl a target for every DE wantabe in Hogwarts. I just thought it'd be more fun this way," Harry stammered.

"Can't fool me, mate," Ron told him as they walked out the door to class. "That kind of denial can be found on page thirty-eight of that-little; **dummies'** …yellow-book."

The next night, Alaire came down into the common room to see it packed full of 6th and 7th years. Looking around the room, she saw Harry, Neville and Ron sitting on the couch talking. She noted that the only one doing any homework was Hermione.

"What's going on?" Alaire asked the three boys.

"Muggle movie night," Neville explained. "Every Saturday night that doesn't land on a Hogsmeade weekend …the 6th and 7th years get to pick a Muggle-movie to watch."

"Really? I thought Muggle electronics wouldn't work here?"

"There is a complex spell involved," Neville replied …"ask Hermione for the technical details, as the whole thing is based in Arithmacy.

"Are Gryffindor's the only one's who does this?"

"Nope …the Hufflepuff's have a movie night too, but they hold theirs on Friday. Ravenclaw and Slytherin don't engage in such …**'rubbish'**," Ron said putting extra sarcastic empathize on the last word. "Ravenclaw regard 'the cinema' as a distraction from important pursuits like studying …while Slytherin reject anything Muggle based.

"What a bunch of assholes." Alaire said contemptuously, before asking "so how did this come about?"

"Don't know …don't care," Ron said, getting up. "Hermione read about it somewhere last term and then approached McGonagall about it …as an offshoot of something they discussed in her Muggle-studies class. Our Glorious Head-of-House thought it would be a wonderful way to introduce students here to the Muggle world, for a lot of us …_**myself included**_ …don't know all that much about Muggle stuff.

"McGonagall got Dumbledore to sell the idea to the 'Hogwarts Board of Governors' and now here we are. She approves the movie choice for Gryffindor and then enchants a magical projector and the screen …is an open piece of castle wall …pretty handy …actually. My dad loved the idea so much that we now one of those BVD's at our house."

At this, Alaire broke into such loud giggles that Hermione's head snapped up from her book.

"Oh for heaven sakes; Ron! You mean **DVD**!" Hermione said correcting him.

Alaire leaned over placing a hand on his shoulder to whisper quietly in Ron's ear. "BVD is a slang term for 'tighty-whities'!"

"Huh?" Ron looked up confused.

Alaire leaned back. "You really don't know …do you?" She made a couple of gestures toward her hips. Ron sat as clueless as ever.

Suddenly, she heard Hermione shrill voice declare, "She mean's **Y-Fronts**, you dolt!"

Alaire turned around to see Hermione slamming her books shut. "Seriously, I don't know how you expect anyone to get any work done with all this idle-chatter going on!" Hermione continued to mutter under her breath as she gathered her materials and dumped them rather Ron-like into her bag. Ignoring the amazed stares of her fellow Gryffindor's and Ron's bright red face of embarrassment, she turned and in a very, very un-Hermione like way flounced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

A few moments later, a door could be heard being slammed shut. There was a pause before Alaire heard a collective release of air as the Gryffindor's breathed again.

Alaire turned to the boys; "that girl desperately needs to get laid." Harry and Neville chucked at the joke …Ron, however …"

"She needs …**WHAT**!" Ron shouted jumping to his feet.

"Once again, my work here is done." Alaire said as she ignored a suddenly flustered Ron …she then bounced onto the couch between Neville and Harry. "So …what are we watching tonight?"

"American Pie," said Harry.

"Really?" Alaire asked amazed as she turned to look at all three boys. "Wow. I didn't think that would be approved. I mean, it isn't really a tame movie."

"What are you going on about? McGonagall was so busy that she didn't get a chance to approve it." Ron snapped. "Besides, it's about food. How can food not be tame? I love food."

"Ron, you do know there is a difference between loving food and LOVING food right?" Alaire snickered.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked

"You'll see," she said.

"Everyone ready?" Seamus asked as he stood at the projection table.

"All right then," Seamus said. "You know the rules. Only 6th and 7th years. The rest of you kiddies get upstairs or we'll give you to Fred and George Weasley for test subjects."

There was a yelp from the corner as two fourth-years made a mad dash to the dorms. Seamus pulled out his wand …smiled and yelled out "**Cinema Octulus**!"

For the next hour, one could hear a pin drop in the Gryffindor common room. The silence was punctuated by a few random giggles from the girls or appreciative grunts from the guys.  
Alaire had already watched the movie back in the States, so she was having more fun watching the faces of her classmates than the film itself.

Ron for example …sat with his mouth open so often that she was tempted to reach over, grab his chin and close his mouth to stop the drooling. Harry on the other hand …kept squirming uncomfortably every time she got within six inches of him. Finally Neville, who had turned every color in the rainbow within fifteen minutes into the movie …in fact the only person who didn't seem embarrassed …was Seamus Finnegan. They traded glances once and, with a shiver, Alaire made a mental note to never be alone with the Irish rogue.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked her.

"Hmm. Just a bit, would you mind?" she asked as she placed her head on Neville's shoulder and her feet in Harry's lap. "This is more comfortable."

Neville tensed up as she laid her head down. Merlin, no one had done this before to him. It was weird, not as weird as the movie, but weird nonetheless.

Alaire turned her head to look up at him. "This isn't making you uncomfortable is it?" she asked, giving big puppy-dog eyes at him as she snuggled closer. "I'm just so cold and you and Harry are just so warm."

"No," Neville's voice cracked. "I'm fine," he said as he turned back to the movie.

Finally, it was time for the infamous pie scene. A few disgusted groans went up from the crowd as others cringed or laughed. However, one voice stood above them all. Quite a few heads turned away from the movie to see a distraught red-head near one of the chairs.

"Tell me he didn't!" Ron begged. "Merlin, tell me I didn't see that. I can't eat pie ever again."

"Ron, man, he did," Seamus said with a laugh.

"Someone Obliviate me, please!" Ron whined.

"Shut up Ron!" Dean hissed, "We'll miss the rest of the movie."

"I don't want to see the rest of it. That was an injustice to pastry everywhere!"

By this time, Alaire was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Loud guffaws accented with snorts filled the room. Neville turned to quiet her. "Shh."

Alaire attempted to breathe but the sight of Ron's amazed face set her off again. In desperation, Neville put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "If McGonagall comes in and finds this movie on, and we'll be on detention for the rest of the year with no more movies."

Nodding, Alaire swallowed the last of her giggles. Grasping Neville's hand, she pulled it away from her mouth but didn't let it go.

"It's Okay. I'll be good. I promise," she whispered to him. Nodding Neville turned back to the screen while attempting to retrieve his hand only to find his fingers intertwined with Alaire's. Suddenly, the movie wasn't funny at all… as his entire body broke into a cold-sweat.

"Oh …no. She'll think I'm a slimy git," he thought as he felt beads break out on his forehead. At this point, Alaire let go of his hand and leaned forward to Harry to ask a question. Neville didn't know whether to feel relieved or hurt.

Eventually, Alaire leaned back on his shoulder and whispered, "If you think this was funny, wait until tomorrow at lunch."

Neville's eyes opened wide as he stared into her mischievous eyes. She gave him a smile then snuggled in to finish the movie with both hands in her lap.

OoOoOoOo

Alaire had been hoping to sleep in the next day, but it wasn't meant to be. As the sun cracked through the window, she pulled the blankets closer to her and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, those other two girls in the door room wouldn't shut up. They were talking very loudly right beside her partition just to irritate her, and it was working.

Grumbling to herself, Alaire formed a cocoon of blankets around her and made her way to the bathroom for her morning ablutions. It was still too early for any sane person to be awake in her opinion, but she managed to get herself out of her warm blankets and head downstairs to the common room. There wasn't anyone there yet, save the head girl who was still finishing homework.

"Morning Hermione," Alaire said sitting next to her. "Those girls won't be quiet. They keep yelling to see if I'm in the room."

"Well, that's what you get for putting that partition up. I do wish you would take it down."

"What are you working on?" Alaire asked …leaning over and looking at Hermione's parchment. Instead of seeing notes on various astronomy maters, she saw little hearts with RW + HG drawn in. "It's nothing," Hermione snapped putting the parchment away.

"Oh," Alaire said smiling. "You know what? I just might be convinced to take that partition down."

"Really?" Hermione replied suddenly excited.

"Maybe, but I'd like to do it in a sporting manner. I bet you that I can get Ron to say he won't eat something. If I lose I'll take the partition down, if I win you owe me a favor."

"You mean 'something' as in some American spicy Cajun or Creole food you've concocted?"

"No. We'll go down to the kitchens and politely ask the house elves to make or give us a pie."

"A pie?" Hermione snorted. "You're betting me that Ron Weasley will turn down pie?"

"Yes," Alaire said grinning.

Hermione smiled. "Normally, I don't approve of gambling, however I think it best for that partition to be down so I accept your bet, on the condition that Ron is presented the pie right before lunch, that way I know he's hungry."

"Agreed," Alaire said extending her hand for Hermione to shake. Hopefully this little scheme would get Ron and Hermione together, she thought.

Right before lunch Alaire grinned evilly as she thought about her plan. So far Hermione hadn't heard anything about the movie. The head girl kept telling people haughtily that she didn't want to hear about that "ridiculous film."

It was a half hour before lunch time when Alaire asked Hermione to come to the kitchen with her.

"Hermione, we don't have house elves in the States, so do you mind talking to them for me?"

"You talk to them like anyone else," Hermione said huffily. "They're not slaves… like you-lot kept in America or our European serf system."

Alaire stopped dead in her tracks. "**Excuse me**?"

"Look, I'm simply saying that you should be more aware of the plight of the house elf. It's very difficult to get anyone to listen to their cause."

"Have you tried suing someone for their release?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll contact my mother for any legal action you can take. She does stuff like that all the time." "Thank you. It will be nice to have an ally finally." The two girls looked at each other warily neither quite trusting the other, yet. "Now, I believe we are here for a pie?" asked Alaire.

She motioned for Hermione to walk ahead of her. The pie was procured and they returned to the common room. Smiling, Alaire motioned to Hermione that Ron and Harry were sitting at the table. Hermione grinned. There was no way Ron Weasley would turn down pie, she thought as she set the desert down on the table.

The smell of food automatically attracted Ron's attention away from the game of chess that he and Harry were playing while Neville, Seamus, and Dean offered suggestions that Harry knowingly ignored.

"What's that?" Ron asked as his stomach growled.

"A freshly baked pie, just for you," Hermione said handing him a fork.

Harry arched his eyebrow and looked over at Alaire, who was holding back a laugh. The remaining boys just stared at her in bemusement. "

Who baked the pie?" Harry asked cautiously.

"The house elves," Alaire answered, "its **apple pie**, Ron." She grinned conspiratorially at the boys. "You know. It's considered to be the all; AMERICAN PIE."

Ron who was about to take a bite suddenly dropped the fork and looked in horror at Hermione, who had been trying to get him to eat the pie.

"I can't eat this!" he exclaimed.

Hermione's face fell. "What in the world do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Ron just repeated himself, "I can't eat it."

"We didn't do anything to it! Right, Hermione?" Alaire said slyly.

"That's right, Ron."

Ron just continued to shake his head and moved a little further away from the offending pie.

"Honestly!" said Hermione getting flustered. "Don't you believe us? Here look."

Swiftly, Hermione picked up the fork from the table and stuck it into the pie, pulling out a big bite from it. She put the end of the fork into her mouth and ate the piece of pie.

"Umm. Good. See Ron," she said as she took another bite of the pie. Juice ran down her chin and bits of crust stuck to her lips. Ron watched as Hermione licked her lips. By this time, Ron was sweating as his eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and the pie.

"Mione, please stop," he pleaded.

"Why? This is delicious. Come on, Ron, just one bite?" Hermione poured every bit of her charm into the request as she dug her fork into the desert then slowly ate the pie filling off the utensil. Ron's eyes darted back and forth between Hermione, the pie and then Harry. His eyes pleaded for help. Harry just shrugged.

Hermione was getting fed up with everything. "Look, there is nothing the matter with this pie. Do I need to take another bite to prove it to you?"

"No!" Ron said panicking. "I mean . . . bloody hell!"

Quickly he sprang up from his chair and raced as fast as he could up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

"Ron, what in the world is the matter with you?" Hermione yelled as she started up the stairs behind him, only to be stopped by Harry.

"Let Ron calm himself down, Hermione," Harry said as Hermione cast a worried look up the stairs.

"Would he use his right hand or left hand for that," Alaire whispered into Neville's ear before he elbowed her in the ribs.

"Are you sure he'll be all right. I mean I've never seen Ron like that," Hermione said worrying. "Maybe he should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No," Harry said stifling a laugh. "I'm sure he'll be fine in about five . . . I mean," he coughed to cover up his laughter. "I'm sure he'll all right in time for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, I guess I'll just go upstairs and study," Hermione said still looking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "But if he comes down, you will come and get me, won't you?"

Alaire let out another snicker, which was met with another elbow this time from Dean.

"Yes ''Hermione," Harry said as he watched his friend go up the stairs. As soon as he heard her door close, he fell on the floor laughing with the others. Quickly he turned to Alaire. "That was evil."

"A necessary evil?"

"No, just evil. Funny as hell, but evil," he said smiling before erupting into laughter again.

"Sorry, but you're the ones that picked the movie."

"We picked it so you'd have something American to watch," Harry said gasping for breath.

"How about I'll pick the next movie? Not that I didn't enjoy watching Ron's reaction or this little spectacle, because it was just hilarious."

The group sat on the couches reliving the moment. The giggles had just died down for the third time when the grandfather clock chimed noon.

"As much fun as this is, my stomach calls. I think I'd like some lunch," Alaire said standing up. "Anyone else hungry?" she asked with a laugh.

She stood and offered her hands to Neville and Harry. Linking arms with them, they headed down to the Great Hall.

Dean turned to Seamus as they watched them leave, "Wow. If she's having lunch, I wonder which one of them will end up being dessert."

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning; Sunday, dawned bright and clear, a perfect day for studying by the lake. Or, as Harry spied his broom, it's a perfect day for some early Quidditch practice. He quickly dressed then grabbed his broom. The rest of the guys were already gone on individual pursuits. Ron was probably doing '_Prefect_ 'stuff. Seamus would be in the Great Hall chatting up his latest seduction-victim over breakfast. Dean would be outside practicing football drills. And Neville would be in the greenhouse. Perfect. He could fly undisturbed for once.

He had almost made it down the first floor corridor when he came across a crowd of boys standing on a stairwell outside an unused classroom.

"Shhh!" he heard Seamus shush someone who was gasping.

"I'd eat dog biscuits everyday for a crack at that randy-bitch," he heard some bloke say in a loud whisper.

"What's going on?"

A pair of hands quickly grabbed him and dragged him into the stairwell out of sight of the open door.

"It's a all girl's yoga class," said Dean.

"Yeah, so?"

"Educate the boy," said Seamus.

"Budge-over Weasley." Harry looked over surprised to see Ron move down a step while continuing to stare at the classroom. Harry sat down in the vacated spot and looked to see what the fuss was about. He almost fainted.

One of the rarely used classrooms had been transformed into an exercise studio. Instead of the usual stone walls, the room was covered in mirrors and windows. There was a long, picture window in the outer wall facing the stairwell. Harry focused on the figures inside. There were about 20 girls in various stages of dress. Some wore tight, long-sleeved shirts and leggings. Others were in shorts and sleeveless tops.

Then Harry spotted the trio that made him grasp the banister for support. Leading the class through various poses were Ginny, Hermione, and Alaire. Each was wearing some-sort of exercise outfit …a short form-fitting top with thin straps. Harry had to suppress a spike of intense arousal when he noticed that Alaire's fully-erect nipples were actually visible …pushing out clearly defined from the front of her skin-tight top. As his gaze lowered Harry saw Alaire belly-button ring proudly displayed on the American girls bare midriff …clearly exposed above the tight white pants that ended at their knees and left little of Alaire's groin area to the imagination.

Every girl in the class was covered in hot-sweat. So were the boys in the stairwell as they watched the girls go through the exercises

"Well, Harry?"

"Forget Quidditch!"

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Ron whispered.

"When did this start?"

Ron answered without taking his eyes off of Hermione …bending-over this way and that …in the room. "Apparently, Ginny discovered yoga last year during Advanced Muggle Studies. She mentioned it to Alaire who had done it back in the states. Then, they talked to Hermione about getting a room and, it turned out that Hermione had done yoga over the summer-hol at her parent's house. They were going to keep the location a secret but …" Ron's voice trailed off as the twenty girls leaned over and grasped their ankles

"You followed Hermione?"

"Oh Yeah," Ron replied his total attention fixated on his bookworm.

"You told the others …but not me?" Harry asked Ron feeling a-bit offended.

"Don't be daft, Potter," Jack Sloper spat. "I overhear Goodnight chatting with Granger about it and followed Alaire here. Weasley didn't tell any of us …the git".

There was a collective sigh from the boys as the girls slowly straightened then leaned backwards stretching their arms over their heads. Too soon, the class was over. The girls began to pack up their mats and pull-on warmer clothes and shoes. The boys quickly backed up the stairwell and ran as the room emptied.

Safe on the second floor, Dean called out, "The next meeting of the Yoga Watching Club will be meeting next Sunday at the same time and same place."

"Keep your-gobs shut! Don't let them know!" Jack Sloper said loudly.

As the others wandered away; Ron turned to Harry as they made their way out to the Quidditch pitch, "That's it, mate. I'm toast."

"What do you mean?"

Ron stopped and looked his best friend in the eyes, "The pie was bad enough but this . . . this." He looked down at his toes. "How do I ask-out someone who has been one of my best friends for the past seven years? What if she doesn't feel that way about me? What if I screw it up?"

"Ron; mate …listen to me? You couldn't screw it up worse than you already have." Harry declared bluntly as Ron looked back slightly hurt. "Now Hermione as a girl …doesn't do squat for me …I think you know that. I consider her to be like an annoying semi-sister …for Merlin's sake.

"Most of the other blokes our age - that actually know her... are all; 'put-off' by her know-it-all attitude. Luckily for you, it's also been clear to me for ages …that you find Hermione to be very attractive as **a woman**, in-spite of her domineering tendencies. She may not have much of a figure, compared to the other girls in that room, but if you don't get in there and take a chance SOON ...someone else besides Krum; who fancy stick figured girls; is going to take your place."

"You're right." Ron said …completely ignoring… for once, Harry's criticism of Hermione's **lack-of**-figure.

"Yeah, I know I'm right. Look, I'm going to take a cold shower. After what I saw of Alaire I unquestionably need one. Then I'm going to bring Alaire out by the lake to study. Why don't you suggest to Hermione that you and she study in the Room of Requirement? It's quiet. It's private and if she turns you down, you can imagine a noose and do-yourself in."

"That's a good idea."

"What? The room - or the noose?" Harry was rewarded with a cuff to his head.

OoOoOoOo

Alaire found Neville down in the common room after she changed from the Yoga workout, and had asked him if he was ready to go to the 'Hogwarts Greenhouses' to help her with herbology. Neville seemed a bit flustered at first, which confused Alaire, but had smiled and agreed to go. They soon found themselves in greenhouse number three looking at several plants the third years were working on. While Alaire recognized quite a few of them, there were some plants she could not identify.

"What are these?" Alaire asked as she reached out to touch a crimson flower with blue tips.

Quickly Neville …yanked her hand back. Alaire could fell the fear and anxiety in him. "You really don't want to touch that."

"What is it?"

"A **Devil's Fork**. It's a relative of the Devil's Snare."

"The Devil's Snare is a vine that chokes people right?"

"Basically."

"What does this do?"

"This emits a moderate level toxin into the blood stream. You'll be bedridden for weeks if you touch the petals. You have to touch the stems only. It's used to protect precious items and when harvested the toxin is used in certain sleeping potions."

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed.

"Why don't we look at something ... less hazardous."

"You mean something boring."

"No," Neville said sternly before he continued wholeheartedly. "Nothing in this greenhouse or any of the other six active greenhouses is boring. Everything has a greater purpose."

"Including us?" she teased.

Neville was slightly thrown off by the question. "Especially you," he said before a blush crept up into his cheeks. Looking anywhere but at Alaire, he said lightly, "Let's go over here, shall we? We need to look at the hellebore."

An hour later, the couple had gone through most of the plants in the greenhouse. Alaire had been given a list of new plants to research and, in turn, Neville had a new appreciation for the American's knowledge of plants …plus a healthy fear of her seemingly endless curiosity and courage. He had promised other trips to the other five active Greenhouses and puzzled …Alaire asked something about the oddity.

"You keep saying six active …but from the outside, I count seven Greenhouses?"

"Oh the smallest Greenhouse is empty, it's used for storage …I think?" Neville replied

By the end of the tour Neville had saved Alaire from the Devil's Fork, but they had even nearly died laughing when a tickling tentacle plant attacked them as they passed it and Alaire spent almost fifteen minutes sneezing after sniffing a 'FeverFew' plant by accident.

"It had such – Achoo! – beautiful – Achoo! – flowers! Achoo! Why does it have to – Achoo! – be such a – Aaaachoo! – pain!"

"What time is it?" asked Alaire looking out at the Hogwarts grounds as she daintily wiped her nose for the twentieth time.

"Don't know. We've been here for awhile," said Neville shrugging. "Do you have to go somewhere?"

"I have to meet Harry by the lake after lunch."

Suddenly Neville felt his heart fall to his knees. _'Of course this girl was more interested in Harry than in me'_, he thought. _Oh well_.

"Are you all right?" Alaire asked him as she took his hand.

"Fine," Neville croaked out. "Why don't you go-on? I have some work to do in my study anyway."

"When am I going to see this famous study of yours, you said I could?" Alaire said smiling.

"No …I didn't!" Neville retorted without heat. "I promised to let you see the project I'm currently working on, and it's not ready yet. Besides …I'm not allowed to have student visitors to my study, it's against the rules." Neville sighed in regret as he opened the door to the greenhouse for her to leave. Going back to the window he watched as Alaire left the castle walked toward the lake.

Sighing again, he decided to go and check on his rose. It had been growing extremely well, though he couldn't exactly pinpoint a reason. Besides, a little voice said in his head, _'you'll be able to see Alaire by the lake from the study window'_. Smiling lightly at the thought he headed up to the study.

OoOoOoOo

With a packed picnic basket lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice, Harry gathered his potion books and walked slowly down to the lake. He found that Alaire had preceded him and was waiting for him by the water. Alaire worn her warmest clothes but he could also see that she was shivering …already feeling the chill beginning to eat at her fingers and toes.

Harry spread a blanket her had brought on the ground while Alaire unpacked the food a set of books, some parchment, and two quills. Alaire then out of her own school-bag set out two cups and a thermos of hot chocolate. Lastly, she pulled out a package of cookies. Harry looked at them with interest. "What are those?"

"Only some of the best cookies in the world …they're called; '**NutterButters**'. Want one?" she asked.

"Yeah." Alaire took one out of the package then stopped and asked, "Not allergic to peanuts, are you?"

"Nope, only Death Eaters." Harry replied which made Alaire chuckled.

"Ok. Close your eyes and open your mouth." She said and Harry looked at her warily. "Don't you trust me?"

Harry swallowed. "Of course, I do," he said and timidly closed his eyes to a slit and open his mouth. Alaire placed the cookie in his mouth.

"I hope you like it." Harry bit down then chewed the cookie. There were no surprises, only peanut butter cookie. "Hmm. That's good. Don't let Ron know about this. He'll be pestering you for them all the time."

Alaire shook her head as she bit into her cookie. "Does that boy ever think about anything other than **food and sex**?"

Harry thought for a moment then responded; "Is there anything else?"

Alaire had to laugh. "That's such a stereotypical answer for a boy! However, for you I'd substitute food with; Quidditch and for Neville… plants. As for Seamus, I'd just delete the food part."

"If you'd like …I'll have a little chat with Seamus . . ."

"Don't you dare? I can handle that jerk all by myself. But if Seamus shows up one day with a black eye, you'll know I've run out of patience."

"You should ask Ginny about her bat-bogey hex." Harry said with a smile "Its really quiet effective."

"Who did she use it on …you?" Alaire asked with a chuckle.

"Oh …no! Draco Malfoy was on the receiving end last time she used it."

Alaire giggled as a mental image of the scene filled her mind. "Ah, the course of **true love** never runs smoothly."

"You better never let Ron hear you say that! I don't know who he'd kill first, you, Ginny, or Draco."

"You know …I've been meaning to ask you about Draco," Alaire said seriously. "He's a bit self-centered …and believes his manure doesn't stink …I grant you all that. He's also a stuck-up aristocratic …old-money snob …and we have loads of his kind of rich country-club types running around back-home. But really …what's so terribly evil about him? The mere sound of his name tends to push y'all into overdrive."

"His father is a Death Eater who has tried to kill us ...several times"

Alaire sat up shocked. "Excuse me …are you serious …tried to **kill** you?" She looked at Harry's grim face. "I'm missing something **big **here …aren't I?"

Harry stared out at the lake wishing this conversation didn't have to occur, with the weight of the world sitting heavily on his shoulders.

"Look, if it makes things easier …I know you're '**THE****'** Harry Potter." Alaire said softly. "Even in the States, we've heard what happened. But I only know what was reported in the papers and then in our History of Magic textbooks."

Harry shuddered. "I'm in the textbooks?"

"Afraid so …but it's not all that much. Just a little inset at the end of the book with a drawing of you as a baby."

Harry fell backward onto the blanket, rolled onto his stomach, and buried his face in the soft wool. "Ugh."

He felt Alaire touch his shoulder. "It's a cute picture; although it would have been better if they'd picked a picture when you had a diaper on, though. Showing off your …ahem, assets that early in life..."

Harry looked up horrified. "NO!" he began to squeal …but stopped abruptly when he saw Alaire trying so hard not to laugh. "You are so bad."

"Gotcha," Alaire said gleefully.

"All joking aside …am I really in your history books?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Alaire sobered up quickly. "Yeah, Harry, you are."

"Then you know my story." Harry said as he looked down at the blanket whose lint suddenly seemed far more interesting than the girl sitting beside him.

"Yeah …I know your story." Alaire replied softly.

"Well, I'll save you from asking," Harry said petulantly. He sat up and placed his face close to hers. "Here's the world famous Harry Potter lightning scar."

Alaire held her breath as she looked into Harry's green eyes for what seemed an eternity. Then, slowly, she looked up at his forehead. Her fingertips reached out to trace its shape. She looked back into his eyes. "May I?"

Harry could feel his insides turning to jelly. He managed a quick nod.

Alaire's fingertips traced the scar as lightly as possible then Alaire left her fingers on Harry's forehead and closed her eyes. Harry watched as Alaire's face contorted in pain. She removed her touch as a single tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I had no idea."

"What did you just do, Alaire?" Alaire looked up at him more serious than he had ever seen her.

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone; only Dumbledore and two other professors know." Harry nodded cautiously. "I mean it, Harry. If this gets out, I'll never have a friend here at Hogwarts. I'll have to go home."

Now Harry was worried. He nodded again.

"Harry, I'm empathic." She watched as he furrowed his brows. "Not in some weird Star Trek way; but," she paused to gather her thoughts. "I'm just very sensitive to people's emotions especially negative ones. I could feel a lot of sadness from you. You were thinking of your past and, possibly, your future. It doesn't make you happy. I'm sorry."

Harry just looked at her. Alaire felt tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I understand. No one wants to be around someone like me." She started to grab her books to leave.

"Hang-on! Did I say that?"

"No. You don't have to …I've seen that look enough. One minute, you're friends and the next you're afraid that I'm going to feel …every little emotion you have. So you start acting different …holding your-self in check. Finally, you won't be able to take it anymore …you'll begin to outright hate-me …for what you see as an invasion of your privacy. And then …" Tears began to stream down her face. "And …that'll be it." She wiped her face and turned toward her books again.

"How often does that happen to you?" Harry asked

**'(Silence)'**.

"Is that why you're here?" He asked.

Alaire nodded. "I …I lost my best friend at home when she found out. We had been friends since we were in kindergarten together. When this **'gift'** showed up a few years ago, I thought she'd help me deal with it when actually the opposite happened. Soon, no one in my school would come near me.

"I transferred to a school in South Carolina and even graduated there; but another bad-experience with a wizard from there ...ended-up ten thousand times worse than what had happened to me in New Orleans."

Harry watched as she hunched her shoulders over and hugged her knees.

"I thought about going to a Muggle university but I would have been so far behind in their studies that it didn't make sense", Alaire admitted sadly. "Mom had heard of Hogwarts though my aunt …Vincent's mom and my parents decided that a fresh-start in the U.K. would solve two problems. I could learned more control of my gift and advance my Healer ambitions at the same time. So here I am."

"Can you turn it off?"

"At first …not at all", Alaire admitted. "After some training …I got a-bit better. Now, I can block certain people …some of the time and if I concentrate really-hard …I can tune-out an entire room …depending on how many people are in it …and their emotional state. So naturally … sitting in the Great Hall has been a big challenge for me. Physical contact allows me to tune-in on an individual more sharply. So to sum-up, I'm still working very hard on **controlling** my 'gift'."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Alright then …I'll save YOU …the bother of asking. Yes, I have been tuning in to you. Even from this distance …I've felt kindness emanating off of you and some of the others. And," she paused and looked directly into his eyes. "You are feeling very curious right now as to whether or not, I've felt some of your 'more-than-kindness' thoughts."

Harry felt himself blush. "Um, well. That's not a bad thing …is it?"

"No, its not. It's a good thing." She replied

Silence fell between them. They sat staring at the lake for a very long time before Harry broke the silence. "Come here."

He patted the spot beside him. Reluctantly Alaire move up beside him. "So is this the real Alaire? The quiet-shy girl, who's afraid of losing a friend again?"

She nodded then smiled as Harry hugged her tight. "You know, it might just be nice to have someone know how I feel and not have to fight with them about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah… besides, we could all use an early-warning system as to when Snape or McGonagall are in a really, really bad mood."

Alaire sighed and put her head on Harry's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone, OK? People are just starting to trust me. I couldn't stand to be here if you-guys quit talking to me."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

They sat quietly together enjoying each other's comfort when Alaire broke the silence. "Don't you think we'd better at least look at the potion's book? Hermione might quiz me when we go inside."

With a laugh, Harry opened up the book closest to him, wrapped his cloak around them both, and began to read.

oooooo

Inside the castle, Neville stared out a window at the cuddling couple by the lake. He shook his head sadly as he thought. "_Harry and Alaire …it had always been inevitable …really, for no bloke in Hogwarts really stood a chance against the chosen-one. It was common knowledge that all the girls in school want to be his girlfriend. Cho Chang was the first girl Harry had fancied but the silly-bint had blown her chance. Most thought Granger would get him, but I know better. How many times had Harry confided in me …when Ron wasn't in the room, of course …how bossy and annoying Granger was?" _

"_That Harry fancied Alaire that was ruddy-obvious. And why not, she was beautiful and fun to be around. But, when they officially become a couple …perhaps he could at least stay friends with her. He could be satisfied with that …couldn't he"? _Neville told himself with a sigh as he examined his rose hybrid. _"It was thriving beyond belief. It would be ready to test by Christmas". _He gave it a smile as he walked out the door_. "At least something in my life was going right"._

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter # 6**

"Why are we using the Room of Requirements for studying?" Hermione Granger asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"You yourself said the common room and library are full of people. I know you like someplace quiet to study and that's where we're going," he said as he started walking back and forth in front of what would be the door. "Now, be quiet, please, so I can concentrate."

Ron thought about how the room should be filled full of well-organized books, a nice table and comfy chairs, and soft lighting — not so soft that she would expect something, but not as bright as the lights at the Quidditch World Cup. It should be somewhere where Hermione would feel comfortable and where she wouldn't get to suspicious about the real reason he had asked to study with her.

A minute later the door appeared. Quickly Ron peeked in to make sure everything was all right. During his third pass by the door, the image of Hermione in Yoga class had flitted through his mind. He did not want to have to explain why the Yoga classroom had appeared instead of a place to study. As he opened the door, he was glad to see that the study area was perfect. There was a cozy leather loveseat with a table just the right height in front of it. A fireplace on the back wall gave off …cheery warmth. Side tables held lamps that glowed softly in the darkness. Another light illuminated the work table. The only imperfection was a small yoga mat under the table. He prayed that she wouldn't take notice.

"I must say I am impressed Ron," Hermione said as she entered the room.

"Thank you," he said as he led her over to the table, before whispering under his breath. "Room of Requirements, get rid of that mat."

A second later, it was gone. Smiling, Ron sat down next to Hermione who had already opened a few of the books that she had brought with her.

"What subject do you want to start off with?" she asked.

Ron sighed. This was not going as he planned, but maybe they could study for awhile while he thought of what he was going to say. "Charms, I guess."

A half-hour later, Ron had not gotten a single thing done. His charms homework remained mostly untouched after he caught himself scribbling Hermione's name on them. He was just looking at her now, wondering how he should do this.

Hermione felt his gaze on her and lifted her head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Are you stuck on a problem?" she asked grabbing for his parchment. "Let me see."

"No!' he exclaimed ripping the parchment out of her grasp. "That is . . . I don't really have a problem."

"Fine," she said slightly hurt. "Just don't try to get me to proof your answers for you then."

"I don't need you to proof-read everything I do 'Mione," he said shortly. "I can do some things myself, you know. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid."

"No, it's just implied."

"I don't think I can work anymore," she said with a tired sigh. She stood up and started to gather her books into a pile. "It's clear that we're just going to get into another row."

"No, we're not."

"Ron, we're already in one!" She gave him an exasperated and tired look. "I'm so tired of this," she muttered under her breath.

Ron cursed to himself as he stood up from the table. "Harry's right. I might as well imagine myself a noose, as well as this is going," he thought to himself. As soon as the thought was finished, the item appeared in the corner of the room catching Hermione's attention.

"Ron, why is there a noose hanging in the corner?" she asked cautiously.

"What?" he asked turning to look at it. He scowled. The room was mocking him. He just knew it. "Room of Requirements, get rid of that thing," he growled out.

"Ron, what is going on? We have studying to do!"

"I know we do. It's just that there is something important that I need to talk about with you."

"Everything is more important to you than studying. Wait, this isn't about Voldemort or Harry is it?" she said worried.

"No!" he exclaimed. "It's something else."

"Well? What is it?"

Ron looked at Hermione as she waited patiently for the answer. He could tell she was already agitated, and that wasn't good.

"_Bloody hell_," Ron thought to him-self, "_this isn't what I had planned. I wish there was some way that I could tell Hermione exactly what I fell. A bloody banner proclaiming my love probably wouldn't even do it._"

Unfortunately for Ron, the Room of Requirements was in a mischievous mood and read his thoughts. A moment later a banner appeared behind Ron adorned with ribbons and floating hearts reading

"_**Hermione, I fancy you load's …although I'm a bloody-idiot most of the time. I hope you'll look past that. Love …Ron."**_

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she read the sign behind Ron. Ron was still looking down at the floor trying to come up with something to say to her.

"Is this a joke?" Hermione asked harshly trying to not let the tears drop that were forming in her eyes.

"What?" asked Ron confused as he looked up at her.

"I should have known," Hermione said trying not to sob as she gathered up her books. "Here I thought …well, it isn't important what I thought. All that matters is that you brought me up here to play some stupid, asinine prank on me Ronald Weasley! How could you!"

"Mione," Ron began as he reached for her, completely clueless to the banner behind him.

"_**That's not my name**_ …damn-you," she shouted. I really don't know why I even bother with you, Ron Weasley," Hermione said, her voice cracking.

Ron put his hand on Hermione's wrist to halt her. He placed her books back on the table.

Hermione continued to look down, her hair covering her face. Slowly, Ron placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his. He felt his heart ache as he saw a trail of tears running down her cheeks. Putting his hand on the side of her face, he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Mione, I am not pulling a prank on you," he said softly as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Then what are you doing Ron? What exactly are you doing?" she asked timidly looking up at him.

"It's just …I just …you see the thing is …ah, bloody hell," he said frustrated before he brought his lips down to hers. It only last a few seconds as he felt Hermione tense up before him.

He broke the kiss and stood back. Ron's face scrunched up as he held his breath completely prepared for the smack he was certain Hermione would deliver. Still squinting, he tried to open one of his eyes to find Hermione looking at him in an expression that was part astonishment, part amusement, and part anxiousness.

"Why?" she asked softly.

Ron's shoulders sagged as he felt a heavy pressure on his chest. He had just completely messed everything up between him and Hermione. "_This was all a bad idea,"_ he thought to himself.

"I just thought …but I guess I was wrong," he said, before anger flashed in his eyes and he raised his voice. "Just forget it ever happened. - - I should have known better. - - You deserve someone far better than just me. - - Just go. - - Go write Vicky and tell him how pathetic it was when I tried to tell you how much I **love** you."

"Ron Weasley, you are a bloody-idiot," she snapped before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him toward her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss which stopped only when they had to breathe. "I love you too," Hermione said, slightly out of breath.

"Wow," he said before he could stop himself.

A blush crept up in Hermione's cheeks, "Thank you."

"'Mione, the Halloween Ball's coming up and I don't want what happened at fourth year to happen again. - - I don't want you to go with any bloke other than me. So would you …"

Another earth shattering kiss followed, where Ron was quite sure he would die a happy man if the world ended at that moment.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Merlin, I love you so much," he whispered out loud. "For a long time …you know."

"I know. - - I've been waiting and waiting to see if you felt the same way …I did."

"Um. - - For how long?" Ron asked in a timid voice.

"Well," Hermione stared at a button on Ron's shirt. "I sort-of liked you that year we had the Yule Ball and the competition and all that. But when we became Prefects, we got to spend so much more time together. Then I knew …that I really-really liked you. I guess I've loved you since then." She looked up with a shy smile. "It seemed so natural to love you that I couldn't tell you exactly when it started." She looked down surprised at the romantic words that had come out of her mouth. She had to stop reading Ginny's romance novels.

"Really? - - Oh wow." Ron cleared his throat then took a courageous leap. "It's the same way with me. I didn't want to risk our friendship …because I didn't think that you could ever feel the same way about me."

"What made you change your mind and bring me here?"

Visions of Hermione eating pie while leading the Yoga class …floated in his memory. He quickly dampened them before the room was flooded with apple pies and yoga mats.

"I . . . I guess I just did." He looked down at her beaming face. "The feelings just grew too strong."

"I know," she said with a giggle. "The banner was a bit much, though."

Ron turned to look behind him, wondering what banner she was talking about. When he saw it, his face turned slightly red and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bloody-room," he muttered smiling as he turned around again …took Hermione gently into his arms and began to snog 'his' bookworm …utterly senseless.

Kissing led to touching …at first with reluctant hesitation …which soon faded under the encouraging moans of response from Hermione …still all in all …Ron exploration of his new girlfriends body would have remained relative chaste for a first date …had not Hermione due too her own too long suppressed sexual frustration …decided to turn up the heat a major notch …by reaching down and boldly stroking the length of Ron's now rampant erection.

After that Ron lost all rational thought, however luckily for him, his surprisingly randy new girlfriend didn't object at all to Ron expressing in physical terms …years of repressed feelings.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 7**

The fire in the hearth in the Gryffindor common room crackled merrily as a handful of students sat doing homework and talking. There weren't many left awake at this late hour, but a _**lucky few**_ were able to witness the entrance of Ron and Hermione walking into the room hand-in-hand. The young couples clothing was in a state of serious disarray …buttons done up in the wrong order - as if the clothing had been put on in great haste. Hermione hair was mussed beyond anything previously seen on the appearance perfectionist and last but not least …there was a light scent of something burnt that followed the pair into the common room.

Laughing softly, Hermione was trying to pat down her hair. "I don't believe that my hair almost caught on fire," she giggled.

"I guess that's what happens when the two people in the room imagine fireworks at the same time," said Ron his ears turning a slight tinge of pink. "The whole room gets filled with the bloody things."

"Not the WHOLE room, Ron," Hermione teased.

Ron's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he began to stutter, "I swear I didn't …I wasn't …"

"I believe you, Ron," Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to bed now …pleasant dreams."

"If they are of you, they certainly will be," he replied smugly as he reached up with one hand …gently cupped her chin gave her a slow passion filled kiss on the lips, before stepping back to watch as Hermione literally skipped up the stairway to the girls dormitory.

With a smile that was plastered on his face, perhaps permanently, Ron sat down at the table where Harry, Neville, and Alaire sat …pretending to work on potions homework.

"I take it that went well," Harry said fighting a smile, without looking up from his textbook.

"Bloody brilliantly," Ron muttered literally beaming with Happiness

"So you and Hermione aren't going to deny that you are a couple anymore, right?" Alaire asked.

Ron just continued to grin big …while nodding.

"So, what did she mean fireworks weren't the only thing in the room?" Alaire said curiously.

Ron's smile abruptly vanished as his face turned beet red. "I swear …it wasn't my doing! I didn't think of anything else but Mione and fireworks when she kissed me."

"That didn't answer my question." Alaire said short tempered, "what kind of room was this?"

Harry interrupted. "There's a special room here that will kind of read your mind and decorate itself the way you want or, rather, the way it thinks you should have it."

"You have to be really careful with that Bloody-room," Ron commented dryly. "Not the place to take a bird on a date …that's plain."

"Ron, answer the damn question right now," Alaire threatened clearly irritated.

"Itwasa**bed**," Ron said really fast.

Harry eyes went wide as he started coughing while his best-mate turned dark-red. Neville choked on the pumpkin juice that he had just taken a drink of while Alaire just shook her head.

"Hmmm. Well …maybe Hermione was the one imagining that," Alaire suggested.

This caused Ron's jaw to drop, and he began to open and close his mouth like a fish.

"She ...that's...Ah, **no-way**!" He said.

Alaire raised a knowing eyebrow and just shrugged, while Ron sputtered on for a bit.

"So we're not going to have to listen to your rows anymore?" Neville asked hopefully.

Ron wasn't even listening. His goofy grin had returned to his face and as he leaned back in his chair his arms slipped behind his head.

Seamus came over and waved a hand within inches of the front of Ron's face which didn't even phase his trance. "He's a total-goner. I think that brainy-bird broke him …and if I didn't know better …because Granger would hex his bits-off for even suggesting it. I would say they just shagged …That the only possible conclusion for the expression on his face," he said.

"Don't be so sure Finnegan;" Alaire said with a knowing smile, "Librarian types like Granger are often secretly …very sexually repressed nymphomaniacs. She could be a total wanton behind closed doors."

Harry holding-up both his hands in surrender then said. "The mental image you both just gave me …is going to haunt-my dreams for years to come."

"Well, perhaps Alaire has a point; Harry …or didn't you notice? …that Ron's is only wearing one sock and his fly is undone …besides - since when does Ron forgo wearing underwear?" Seamus pointed out with a chuckle.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, **zip-up**." Harry said short-tempered; as he glanced down and saw red-pubic hair poking out of Ron's open fly.

"Speaking of perverted mental images," Seamus said abruptly changing subjects …licking his lips as he glared at Alaire …mentally undressing the girl. "What lovely American movie are we looking forward to this Saturday? Same sort of _**virgin-boy loses cherry**_ movie like the last one?"

"I realize your twisted perverted mind resides in the gutter, but no. McGonagall turned down one of my first movie suggestions for being inappropriate. So we'll be watching my second choice."

"And that is?"

"_**Grease**_."

"I've heard of that one," Harry said in a surprised tone.

"Pretty tame, if you ask me," said Seamus. "What was the movie McGonagall turned down?"

"_**The Rocky Horror Picture Show**_," Alaire declared in a dead-pan tone.

Now Seamus stared at her gob-smacked and then started coughing. "Don't tell me you actually had the stones to ask that old-bird to let us see that movie!"

"I did. It's considered a cult classic in America and totally appropriate for the Halloween season. We watched it every year back in New Orleans.," Alaire said crossing her arms. Neville and Harry were clueless as to what was so bad about the film. "There are midnight showings all over and people come out in costumes to watch it. I guess Britain's just too stuffy."

"I've been to that picture-show, thank you very much, but I had to sneak out of my house to see it. So you're telling me that your parents saw you dressed up like Magenta and let you out of the house", Seamus said skeptically. "Although I must say …I would like very much to see some female-members of Gryffindor house dressed-up like Magenta or Janet."

His eyes wandered over to the remaining girls in the room mentally undressing any girl older than fourteen. Alaire glared at him unappreciatively when he looked at her.

"What's that movie about anyway?" Neville asked confused. "Growing up in the wizard world, I think I missed out on it."

"I've never actually seen it either," Harry confessed.

"Fine. I'll tell you two, but only if you'll both go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"Both of us?" Neville asked more than a bit confused. After what he had seen …Harry and Alaire down at the lake, he though the chosen-one had won.

"Yes."

"What could you want in Hogsmeade that would possibly involve me?" asked Neville puzzled.

"I need some potion ingredients for one thing and I also heard there was a commercial greenhouse in the village. I thought you two were tutoring me". Alaire pouted for a moment. "Plus, I need some winter robes before I freeze to death."

"She needs someone to hold her purse for her," snickered Seamus. Alaire, Harry and Neville shot him nasty glares. Ron simply continued to stare out in space with a dazed look and a smile on his face.

"All right we'll go," Harry said. "Don't know about shopping, though."

"Sure, I guess. I'd love to go to the greenhouse with you," Neville said before nervously asking, "I really don't have to hold your purse, do I?"

"Fine," Alaire pouted …gathering up her books. "Don't come. I'll find someone else to go with me. I'm sure my cousin, Vinnie, would be more than happy to go with me. Maybe, he can introduce me to a cute Slytherin who won't mind watching me try on some new lingerie!"

"**No**!" the boys chorused together then gave each other odd looks.

"I'll be happy to go with you, Alaire. I need a new winter jumper from Madame Malkin's myself," commented Neville. "I forgot my old one and I don't want to write Gram about it," he added sheepishly.

"I'll go, too," Harry added with a nod. "I need new socks."

"Ooohkay." Alaire looked from one boy to another sensing the budding jealousy between them and taking an evil pleasure in the rivalry. "But just to be fair, Harry, you can hold my purse on the way to Hogsmeade and, Neville; you can hold it on the way back."

She gave them the sweetest, most sarcastic smile she could. "By the way, the Rocky Horror Picture Show… the movie's about sweet transvestites from transsexual Transylvania." Neville and Harry's jaws dropped to the table as they watched Alaire make her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Only after a few moments of shock were they able to form sentences.

"Was she joking?" Harry asked turning to Seamus.

"No, mate, she wasn't," the Irishman replied.

"Ha, ha. I get it now! - - Holding her purse and transvestites …Ha, ha …oh that's rich!" Ron laughed having woken from his stupor long enough to chuckle at his roommates predicament. His riotous amusement earned him a thorough pummeling from them both.

Alaire stomped up the stairs. What was it with men and shopping anyway? She had half a mind to really try on some lingerie and make them suffer. She continued to rant to herself about it until she heard someone calling her name from up the stairs.

"Alaire," Ginny Weasley said motioning for the older girl to come over to her.

"What is it, Gin?"

"You have got to see Hermione. If I didn't know better I'd swear she has been inhaling some illegal potions down in the dungeons by the smile on her face."

"Speaking of the dungeons; how is peroxide-boy anyway?"

"He's not as anal as everyone thinks …full of him-self certainly …but he's not a Death Eater like his dad or I wouldn't be giving him the time of day.

"Hermione says he's a pure-blood bigot" Alaire pointed out.

"Yeah …well he is …to a point, but he's not half as bad as his parents. Besides …I'm working on that prejudice in him. He's seen with his own eyes how bigotry gets in the way of important opportunities in life …like being with me.

"Become more tolerant or lose you," Alaire said with a wicked smile.

"Exactly …he's had more 'Fun' with me than any Slytherin snake he's ever dated …He tells me that constantly. I'm also the first girl that made him laugh. Naturally …he wants in my knickers, like any bloke …but to his credit the three date rule has come and gone, and he's still with me …even though all he's gotten from me is the occasional grope and a snog. I refuse to be nothing more than a notch on his bedpost and he knows it. Not _**getting any **_from me has him currently out of his perverted little mind, but outer-wise he's fine," she huffed as she led Alaire up the head girl's staircase.

"He's been faithful?"

"As far as I know, yes", Ginny said with a smirk, "And as Vinnie has been told by me; personally …that he's next in queue with me …when or if he can **prove** any romantic indiscretion on Draco's part. Up to now my sexually frustrated Slytherin Boyfriend has been careful to not cheat on me."

"Does Draco know that my cousin is spying on him?"

"Nope,"

"Wise move," Alaire said. "How long are you going to make him suffer?"

"Until he proves that what he feels for me is loads more than just lust." Ginny said in a deeply serious tone. "Merlin knows he's getting really frustrated, his banter is becoming thick with sexual innuendo."

"What he'd do?"

"He wants me to go to the Halloween Ball dressed as Lady Godiva."

Alaire emitted a choked laugh. "You'd be naked."

"Don't be daft. I'd be wearing a flesh colored body suit. But it would be a skin tight one and he really likes that idea."

"What would he be?"

"He wants to be the horse."

"Lady Godiva's horse?" Hermione asked amused.

"Yes, I told him that it would be appropriate since most people think of him as a horse's-ass!" Ginny replied with a snort.

"That'd certainly be interesting," Alaire said with a laugh as Ginny opened the door to Hermione's Head-girl bedroom.

OoOoOoOo

Inside the two girls beheld Hermione Jean Granger sitting on her bed staring out into space with a large grin on her face. She almost seemed to be glowing with happiness. Alaire shook her head when she saw her.

"Ron has the same look plastered on his face, as well."

"Come on, Hermione, spill it," Ginny said nudging the head girl. "What happened?"

"Ron told me he loved me," she sighed whole-heartedly.

"No news-flash there. I told you that …three years ago," Ginny teased.

"Then he kissed me or I kissed him. It doesn't matter anymore," Hermione sighed. "Ron loves me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, while Alaire suppressed a giggle.

"Where and when did this all happen?" Ginny asked smiling.

"He took me to the Room of Requirements to study tonight," Hermione sighed. "At least he said it was to study. But I think he actually had something else in mind," she said with a wicked smile. "You should have seen the room. It was perfect to study, except for the exercise mat on the floor. I distracted him halfway through the opening sequence and I guess for some reason our Yoga lesson slipped into his mind. I mean **honestly**, it's not as if I don't know that he's been following me to class."

"My brother's has always been obsessed when it comes to you." Ginny said pointing out the obvious.

"You don't think Ron told anyone else about the class, do you?" Hermione asked suddenly worried.

"Please," Alaire said. "I doubt that Ron would want to share the sight of you …all but naked in that skin-tight outfit you wear to yoga class …with anyone else. That boy loves you so much its frightening.

"Yes …I Know!" Hermione said blushing hard.

"Besides …Ron is too scared of losing you to someone better than himself …" Ginny began only to be interrupted.

"…It's the years of non-stop abuse of his self-worth by Fred and George that's made him doubt-himself," Hermione said becoming angry on Ron's behalf. "You're guilty of that too Ginevra."

"I know I am," Ginny admitted, "That's why I been encouraging you two to get together, you complete each other. He adores you too much to push you into something you're not ready for."

"So …do you think he has told anyone else" Hermione asked again blushing hard …in a suddenly desperate attempt to change the subject.

"No …I sure he hasn't," Alaire said in a confident tone. "That's not to say that one of the other girls has been followed to class like Ron has followed you. It's only a matter of time really …before our secret yoga class becomes public knowledge. When that finally happens …those stairs outside the yoga room will be filled with boys. I'm sure Ron's the only one watching, for otherwise we would have heard or seen them by now. It's not like boys are a quiet bunch, as a rule ...in the presence of scantily-clad ladies more like a herd of buffalo on speed …if you ask me."

"She's right," Ginny said nodding. "I'm pretty sure we would have heard Seamus or Jack self-combust sometime during the exercises."

"Now that we've settled that …I demand details …Ron took you to the room of requirement …I got that …allegedly to study and then what happened?" Ginny pressed eager to hear smut.

"Anyway, we studied for awhile and then we got into another row. Then this banner shows up proclaiming his total love for me. I'm not sure if he meant to do that or not and then… I think out of frustration; he just-up-and kissed me!" Hermione said excitedly as she fell back on her bed indescribably happily.

"So …do you have my brother's - **'boxers?'** Or did you leave them behind during your rush to escape the fireworks?" Ginny asked in a dead-pan tone …cutting directly to the chase.

"_**GINNY**_!" Hermione screamed; sitting-up again abruptly… utterly horrified.

"What, knowing my brother as I do," Ginny replied calmly. "I'm certain that Ron didn't have the self-confidence to think he was going to get **lucky** on his first date with you. So the idea of him doing something sexually inappropriate with you, this soon... is frankly unthinkable. That means that our so-called prudish head-girl made the first move to get physical …right?"

"Ginny that's was cold. Does Draco know you're such a bad girl?" Alaire said fighting the urge to chuckle.

"I've given him enough hints to my inner-slut to keep him hooked," Ginny admitted casually with a wicked smile. "Alaire you have to understand one thing about me. I'm one of seven children, so you can take for granted that **all** we Weasleys have very-overactive sex drives.

"So …Hermione fess-up. Once you knew for sure that my brother loved you …" Ginny began

"…I take it you and Ron are going to Hogsmeade as a couple," Alaire interrupted, highly amused at the gob-smacked …dazed and hopelessly embarrassed Hermione.

"Yes, he's mine now, and I intend to keep him coming back …hungry for more of …what little I have to offer a man." Hermione admitted reluctantly her normal blustering self-confidence suddenly gone. "I don't have the figure to compete with the likes of Lavender, but what I lack in curves... I can compensate for with heartfelt enthusiasm.

"Don't be daft, Ron wasn't seduced by your body …its …**who-you-are** not what you look like that my brother fell-in-love with. Besides …the air-head Brown affair last year was done out of jealousy over your snogging-experience with Viktor Krum," Ginny pointed out harshly. "I was to blame for that delay in you two getting together last year and it's something I'll always regret. But getting back on track …how far did things go before the fireworks started?"

"Silence" was the reply.

"Maybe we should press this Ginny", Alaire said trying to defuse the situation.

"No, it's alright", Hermione said-finally, making up her mind to tell-all. "There are things I can't find in books, and I going to need loads of girl-advice on how to keep a romantic relationship going with your brother. To tell the truth …I could have easily lost my virginity tonight. I wanted to shag Ron …I wanted it badly, but he said **no** …which honestly confuses me to no end. I though boys couldn't stop themselves when a girl is actually arching for it …and I was …eager and willing.

"Yeah, that's normally how it works," Alaire said softly with a hint of bitterness.

"I just can stop thinking; that maybe …I came on to him too strong tonight; once I knew for-sure that he loved me all my normal inhibitions' …just vanished. Perhaps he thinks me to be some sort of Scarlett-woman …a sex-starved hussy." Hermione confessed really worried now that she had taken things too far.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Hermione …you silly-cow, there is no other woman in this school for my brother …but you. I betting that he said no …because he didn't want to rush you into something you might regret later. I sure he wanted to give you more time to decide if you really wanted to **do-it** …with him.

"But I do, I've hungered for his touch for so long," Hermione confessed her desire obvious.

"You don't understand," Ginny said candidly. "Your current randiness …is an attitude that is the complete opposite …to the general perception of you as an asexual …frigid bookworm with zero interest in sex," Ginny said bluntly.

"That's not true, just because I refused to dress like a slag doesn't mean I'm asexual!" Hermione protested in a pouting-tone, sounding hurt.

"To be honest," Alaire began somewhat embarrassed, "I also thought you to be a major prude when I first met you. Your Ron is a fine bit of beefcake and I would have aggressively-flirted with him my-self; that first night …if it hadn't been so painfully obvious - that he belongs; body-and-soul …exclusively to you. He's always been yours for the taking Hermione, too afraid of your possible rejection to make the first move."

"But he did, he found the courage tonight …somehow," Hermione said amazed.

"I have been telling you over-and-over that my brother has been in love with you since fourth-year, but you refused to believe me," Ginny said utterly exasperated. "But now that he has finally told you how he felt …you must understand this …Ron never envisioned you as one girlfriend among many …my brother has always wanted to **marry you**.

"However due to your perceived disinterest in him, romance in general and sex …I'm sure made him foresee a slow drawn-out courtship campaign over months if not years, just to get you to go-out with him," Ginny said in explanation.

"**Marriage**?" Hermione asked meekly… gob-smacked and more than a little frightened by the concept.

"If you're not serious about him, if you can't envision spending the rest of your life with him, it would be kinder in the long run …that you break his heart **now** rather than later," Ginny said in earnest. "You're everything to my brother; even Dean told me …when we were dating last year …that his dreams …are about you exclusively. All my other brothers had dozens of other girlfriends, with Ron it was just Lavender; briefly …out of jealousy-hurt and even then you still owned his heart.

"Why would Ron want to marry me, he can do better." Hermione asked …her long hidden self-doubt suddenly very evident …deeply afraid her dreams for Ron might not come true.

"Let's cut to the chase …shall we? Can you see yourself as Ron wife, by this time next year?" Ginny asked on pins and needles, scared senseless for her brother's sake.

"That soon?" Hermione asked going into a semi-daze of contentment just at the thought.

"Well in the next five years anyway." Alaire offered as a compromise.

"That's too much time, three years would be preferable, after all we need to get a place to live, acquire the right furniture and jobs to pay for it all." Hermione said thinking out-loud …her mind already fixated on the vision of a summer wedding at the Burrow.

Alaire waved a hand in front of a suddenly insanely smiling Hermione, to no effect. "She a goner …her mind is in romantic la-la land. From the look on her face I'd say you've just acquired a sister-in-law.

"Looks that way don't it?" Ginny said smiling back big at Alaire. "And before we start discussing possible names for Hermione's future first born, let's dial this time-turner back to the present. For example …which of your two suitors are you going to Hogsmeade with tomorrow morning?"

"Neville and Harry."

"Both of them? Ginny asked amazed. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"All's fair in love and war and I'm just keeping my options open?"

"This is going to be an interesting year," Ginny said smiling smugly.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 8**

The crisp early October air caused a chill to rush through Alaire as she tried to bundle herself up more tightly in her robes. It was time to go to Hogsmeade. She had read about the all-Wizarding village in her books in the states. People there viewed the town as "quaint", a term that Alaire personally hated. She wanted to see in person just what such a place was like.

In the States, witches and wizards lived alongside Muggle's just like anyone else with the exception of a few concentrations in such places as Salem, New Orleans, Coven, a small town just outside of Vancouver and Sedona. She had even heard of a Hogsmeade-like place in Southern California. She figured people there were so strange that a coven of a thousand witches could hold a convention and no one would bat an eye.

She pulled her robes tighter against the wind as she and Neville walked down toward the castle gates. He had surprisingly asked her if he could hold anything for her. Smirking, she had handed over her purse. She had purposely put a heavy weight spell on it as she handed it over. It was **cruel,** she knew, but in her option he 'deserved' it for not showing her his top-secret special project.

She looked up to see Harry hurrying toward them. He made his way toward Alaire, who still had on the shimmering robes she had worn during the welcoming feast.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry said. "Ron had some questions about a place to eat in Hogsmeade. I think he wants to impress Hermione."

"That's quite all right. Neville's all ready decided to be a gentlemen and take my purse for me," Alaire said smiling. "Will you carry it for me on the way back, please?"

Harry looked over to see Neville struggling to hold a small brown purse. Gulping, Harry just nodded his head.

"Let's go to the Greenhouse first, then shopping and then to the Potion ingredients store," Alaire said lacing her arm through both of the boys and smiling smugly to herself. On her arms, she had two of the most charming and cute boys in the school. She knew that many of the girls of Hogwarts thought she was mental for paying any attention Neville at all.

However, she looked past his memory problems to see someone who was considerate, kind, and thoughtful. Besides, her mentor here at Hogwarts had told her not to underestimate someone like Neville, while her mom had also advised her to wary of the "_**quiet ones**_" and their emotional entanglements. Alaire naturally, could never back down from such a challenge.

Quite literally on the other hand was Harry …the polar-opposite to Neville. He was beyond cute, a great athlete, just smart enough, and extra self-confident. But even with all of these great attributes, he still managed to be nice and even humble ...at times. The two boys provided a nice contrast to each other.

The three kept up a running conversation about Quidditch, English football, American football, and American basketball all the way to Hogsmeade. Harry promised to teach Alaire the finer points of Quidditch before the next game.

"So let me get this straight. You climb on a broom, fly hundreds of feet up in the air, and chase a little golden ball. If you catch it, you win?"

Harry nodded.

"And while you're attempting to do this, someone is chucking big, heavy leather balls at you trying to knock you off your broom so that you fall to certain death?"

Harry laughed and nodded. Alaire turned to Neville. "And this is the most popular sport in Wizarding England?"

Neville nodded.

"I thought rugby was insane, but y'all with Quidditch beat that... hands-down? I prefer American basketball, myself." Alaire bemoaned

"Yeah, but you need to be tall to play that," Neville replied. "And with Quidditch, there's a position for almost anyone."

"Well, I look on basketball as an art, like ballet," Alaire retorted. "Not only does it take a certain height but a good player will have an incredible sense of balance, anticipation, and knowledge of exactly where the hoop is and his body in relation to the ball."

"Well, you can count me out, then!" Neville told her raising his hands in surrender. "I'm about as athletic as that rock." He pointed a large granite boulder. "As for the game of Quidditch itself, I can't – no …that's not true, I simply **refuse** …to fly on a broom."

"Hmm. That's a shame Neville, for I do want to learn to fly while I'm here. Those witches from up in Salem are always showing off at the conventions. It would be nice to be able to show them something for once."

Harry, who had been silent during Neville's self-deprecating speech, now piped up. "I could give you some lessons if Madame Hooch approves."

Alaire turned to Harry with a wickedly seductive smirk. "Harry Potter, are you offering to show me how to ride your broom?"

The question made Harry stop in his tracks while Neville dropped her purse in gob-smacked surprise. With a sigh, Alaire pointed her wand at the purse and canceled the weight spell under her breath. A half-moment later Alaire said a cleaning spell overly-loud to cover the weight removal spell, she then hoisted it easily in the air declaring the purse as good as new.

Totally ignoring Neville's now suddenly suspicious and rapidly growing resentful look, she put the purse over her shoulder and continued towards Hogsmeade at a brisk pace. Looking back at the boys standing in the lane behind her she said: "Coming, boys?"

It was smoldering hot when they arrived in the commercial greenhouse that sat just across the lane from the Hog-Heads Pub. Neville and Alaire quickly took off their robes. They had cooler clothes on underneath. Harry on the other hand had not planned on this and was sweating heavily in his thick, woolen Weasley jumper.

They had just finished quick tour of the first aisle when there was a knock on the window. Harry turned to see Dean waving to him. He opened the door letting the sweet cool air in and sighed in relief.

"There's a new broom at the Quidditch shop and a really new **3-D** board for plays. You've got to see it, Harry," Dean said eagerly.

Harry was torn. He really wanted to see the new broom and strategy board at the Quidditch shop, but then he didn't want to leave Alaire in case she made good on her threat to find a handsome Slytherin instead of him to snog. However, at the same time Harry felt totally safe leaving Alaire with Neville alone …for Harry didn't think of him as a serious rival for her affections. He did see him as the kind of "dorm-mate" that he could leave a potential **more than a friend** with. Since Neville had never been more than that …to any girl in Hogwarts …as far as Harry knew.

"Go ahead, Harry," Alaire said from behind him. "I'm sure Neville will keep me company here. I'll go pick up some things at the clothing shop after this. Then we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in about two hours for Lunch."

Harry smiled. "Excellent," he said before dashing out of the greenhouse, not even saying goodbye in his eagerness to see the new broom.

"Look its okay …really. If you'd rather go with Harry to see the broom — "Neville began in a resigned tone.

"Nope," Alaire said taking his hand. "I'm right where I want to be. Now; what else is in this greenhouse?"

"Mints and other plants used to make butterbeer."

"Interesting. It's like the fixings for a moonshine-still."

"Sort of," Neville smiling as he looked at their interlaced hands.

"There's a surprise here for you too, but you have to close your eyes."

"Is this a good surprise?"

"Yes," he said making sure her eyes were closed and leading her by the hand further into the greenhouse.

"I can smell it! Honeysuckle!" Alaire exclaimed happily as she rushed over to the vines that cascaded down the corner of greenhouse. The vines were so thick they almost formed an alcove around them.

Neville watched as she seemed to dance in and out of the vines in a pixie-like way. He couldn't help but be enchanted at the way she twirled around the branches and how her laughter rang out around the greenhouse.

"Did you know this was here?" Alaire asked as her eyes danced with happiness.

Neville nodded. "It's actually an ingredient for a special brew of butterbeer. It's grown here for some brews the Three Broomsticks has."

They spent about half hour in the greenhouse before they decided to walk the one hundred feet to the **Gladrags Wizard-Wear** a clothing shop …located between the former **Zonko** **joke shop** and **Scrivenshafts Quill shop**.

"Why don't you try on jumpers and I'll try on robes and some other things," Alaire said as she grabbed a few winter robes from the racks along with some jumpers and other items. "We'll come out and show each other. I'll tell you what I think and you tell me what you think. Agreed?"

"All right," Neville said not knowing what to expect. His grandmother usually picked out his clothes. This "shopping" thing was new to him.

Alaire tried on the first winter robe which was a dark Gryffindor maroon with large gold buttons.

"I'm ready! Let's see you, Neville!"

Neville just mumbled something about him looking silly …before he exited the dressing room. Alaire felt her mouth go dry. Neville was wearing a cashmere jumper. She adored cashmere with a passion, and seeing him in it just nearly undid her.

"I look like banana," Neville complained tugging at the yellow jumper.

A nasty thought popped into Alaire's head and she tried not to say it out loud.

"I think you look delicious," she said, kicking herself for opening her mouth.

Neville turned pink, which clashed horribly with the jumper's color. "Maybe just a different color then," Neville said. "I've got a lot more in there just like it."

"Just like it?" Alaire asked hoping to keep the want out of her voice.

"Yeah."

"I love cashmere."

"That's all I have in here. Gran always says get the best if you can."

"Your Gran sounds like a very wise woman. Can I?" She lifted her hand to touch the soft yarn on his chest. "Mmmm. If I could have my wish, I would wear cashmere head to toe in the winter-time and buy sheets made of it for my bed."

Neville swallowed then backed away. "I-I got more in there. Should-should I try them on?"

"Yes, please, but first, how do you like this robe?" Neville eyed the maroon robe then looked at Alaire's face.

"It's okay but you might want something that matches your eyes."

Alaire smiled brightly at him. "Alright, I'll go try on another one."

They both turned away to change. Alaire came back in a light blue robe with silver buttons. Neville had changed into a navy blue cashmere turtleneck.

They stared at each other for a moment before Neville broke the silence, "You look great but everyone will think you belong in Ravenclaw."

Alaire sighed. "Ok …one more time. By the way, I like that sweater, I mean, jumper, but it covers-up too much."

She reached over to tug at the neck. She gave him a beguiling smile and returned to the dressing room. Neville stayed rooted to the spot thinking, _"She's a tease, and she'll kill me if she keeps this up"_. Finally, he managed to return to the dressing room where he ripped off the offending article of clothing.

When they both returned, Alaire was wearing a ruby red robe with dark black buttons. It gave her cheeks a warm-glow and highlighted her strawberry blonde hair.

"That's the one!" Neville said without thinking.

"Well, it's nice to have a man who's not afraid of voicing his fashion opinions! Now, let me see that sweater."

Neville stuck his arms out and turned around in a circle. The latest sweater was purple with a v-neck. "Mmm. I like. Although, I have a thought; that turtleneck you had on earlier might come in handy sometimes."

Neville looked at her puzzled. Alaire gave him a knowing look.

"That high neck might come in handy if you have a hot date and you end up with hickies. You know …a love bite."

Neville turned bright red then dark red then went pale.

"It's your choice, though, but I highly recommend cashmere," she said rubbing her hand on his sleeve.

"I-I have another few to try on."

"I pulled a couple out for myself. I want your opinion since Ginny isn't here to help out and Hermione probably could care less."

She quickly changed and came back in a light blue cashmere jumper that matched her eyes perfectly. To Neville it seemed like the necklines of Alaire choice of sweater was very low thus exposing a dangerous amount of cleavage while the rest of the jumper was very form-fitting tight.

"Like it?"

Neville simply tried not to stare …then he nodded, turned about and without a word …returned to the dressing room.

_Merlin, it was getting way too hot in here_, Neville thought as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt to get more oxygen. It didn't help. Sighing, Neville pulled on another jumper.

This was scarlet and gold tweed, like the Gryffindor colors. Maybe this one would look better on him. The purple one had left him feeling like an overgrown grape.

Alaire had just took off the last jumper and went to grab another when noticed that one of the jumpers she had picked up was one she had meant to hand Neville. She just had on a sports bra and the exercise pants she was trying on. A wicked grin crossed her face as she thought "I'll just give him a taste of his own medicine - tempting me with his body in cashmere all day."

Unfortunately, fate had plans to play a trick on both of them and the two of them came out of the changing rooms at the same time.

"Here's this —"

"Neville, do you —"

The two of them bumped into each other falling on the floor.

Tumbling down on the floor, Neville looked up to see that Alaire was on top of him, wearing very, very little. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing before he realized where approximately his hands were.

Alaire could feel a wide range of emotions flood through Neville, shock, surprise, a flicker of lust and a tidal wave of panic. Hoping to relieve his tension but very pleased she got her hands on him in cashmere, she teased "Well, I've never been in this position before. I believe your hand is quite well introduced to my …"

"I can't breathe," he wheezed, interrupting her as he rolled out from under her and staggered to the exit.

Hyperventilating, Neville opened the door to the shop and stumbled out into the snow to catch his breath.

"Great Merlin, I've killed him," Alaire panicked as she threw on her robes and rushed out of the shop to Neville's side. Kneeling down beside him, Alaire apologized profusely as Neville slowly gained control of his breathing.

"I really over did it," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to."

"You (wheeze) should get back (wheeze) inside (wheeze) before you catch your death of cold," Neville sputtered out.

"I cast a warming charm on myself," Alaire said rubbing his back. "You've got to learn how to control your breathing and relax. Have you ever tried **Yoga**? A few of us have a workout on Sunday morning's and you could join us."

With that Neville took a sharp intake of breath and tried not to pass out.

**OoOoOoOo**

A half-hour later, after finishing purchasing a few items from the shop, Alaire helped Neville into Three Broomsticks. As soon as Neville and Alaire entered, they caught the attention of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. Gingerly, she set him down onto a bar-stool and then rushed off to get him a Butterbeer.

"Are you all right mate?" Ron asked looking at Neville's expression.

Neville nodded yes, then no …and then just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you need me to help you to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"No," Neville sighed. "I'll be fine, eventually …I think."

"Good lord, man! What did she do to you?" Seamus asked very-amused.

Neville turned slightly pink. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't think I can think about it properly …even now."

Seamus eyebrow's shot-up, but he didn't say anything as Alaire rushed by him with a butterbeer. "Here you go, Neville," she said with concern still in her voice before sitting the butterbeer down in front of him. Neville proceeded to pick it up with a trembling hand and drank it down in one gulp.

"I am terrible sorry" Alaire said. "Next time I'll warn you before I pounce on you wearing little more than a sports bra and latex pants."

A sudden spurt of butterbeer flew across the room as Seamus began choking violently. Dean smacked his friend on the back several times trying to help him. Harry had turned a peculiar shade of red.

"That's quite all right. I just wasn't expecting it that's all," Neville said deeply embarrassed and overly shyly, trying hard not to look at the shocked faces of his friends. "I thought it was just winter robes you were trying on. I was just a bit shocked. I'll be all right now."

"Are you sure?" Alaire worried.

"Positive."

"All right then," Alaire sighed and as if dismissing him from her mind turned to Harry and in a bright cherry tone declared; "Ready to go?"

Harry threw back the rest of his butterbeer and jumped up from the table.

"Yeah, let's go."

"I'll see you later, Neville, and please think about my yoga suggestion."

Neville nodded and watched as Alaire and Harry left the pub. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he turned to order another butterbeer. _"This American woman may turn out to be the death of him"_, he thought_, "but what a way to go"._

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 9**

"What was that all about?" Harry asked glancing back at a white-faced Neville as the two of them left Three Broomsticks.

"Neville and I had a bit of an accident in the dressing rooms of '_**Gladrags**_'. We kind of fell into each other half-dressed. It was my fault actually. Or maybe it was the cashmere's fault," she added with a smile. "It doesn't matter. I just hope he'll be all right."

"Cashmere?"

"Oh, I adore cashmere. It just feels so nice. I can't help but want to touch it." She gave Harry an appraising look. "Yeah, really odd, I know. It comes from when I was a little kid. Someone gave me a cashmere baby blanket." She grinned sheepishly. "I still have it; it's on my bed right now."

Harry just nodded his head while making a mental note to pick up something cashmere before he left Hogsmeade. '_I do need socks after all'_, he thought with boyish logic.

The trip to the _**potions ingredients store**_ …one of only three such places in the entire U.K. went as well as could be expected. Alaire was fascinated by all the odd ingredients. She continually badgered Harry and the store attendant for the origins and properties of various bits and pieces. The storeowner was so impressed by her curiosity and knowledge of American equivalents to English ingredients that he gave her a large book on the topic …which Alaire promptly gave to Harry to lug around for her along with her other purchases. With a smile and many thanks, they finally left after two hours, both a bit giddy from all the vapors of the shop. Standing in front of the store, they took deep breaths to try and clear their foggy brains.

"What a cool place! My mother will love it! I couldn't believe all the stuff they have in there."

"What was that book you gave me?" Harry pointed to the bag he was now carrying.

"Oh, it's a book of comparative potions ingredients between Europe and north America. I'm sure Neville has a copy somewhere. For instance, we have wild honeysuckle in American love potions but over-here you use wild roses."

"Love potions? Aren't those …like …illegal?"

Alaire found herself chuckling, "No, silly. It's just that they won't work unless there is already some kind of feeling there." She gave him a shy smile and stepped close to him. "For instance, the first time I met Ron and Hermione, I could see that they had really deep-feelings for each other. I could have brewed a potion that would have let down the inhibitions that had been keeping them apart. Then all you need is a quiet, private place . . ."

Harry's mouth fell open. "You didn't?"

Alaire stepped closer to him. "No, I didn't. I didn't need to. Apparently some people have enough courage to say what they feel without any help. After-all, Gryffindor does stand for courage."

Looking down at Alaire in the middle of Hogsmeade at that moment, courage was the last thing Harry had. Weak knees …hell-yes! Butterflies in his stomach …certainly …Courage? Nope – Nada - Not one bit. Sensing this and with a mischievous smile, Alaire hooked her arm around his and steered them down the street to where a large crowd of excited students were milling about.

"Let's see what's going on," she said.

OoOoOoOo

What the fuss was about …was Fred and George new joke-shop in the old Zonko building. The two pranksters had opened another WWW shop in Hogsmeade during the last weeks of Summer-Hol, and with this being the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school term, the place was packed.

It never ceased to amaze Harry how much Fred and George's shops looked like the Burrow. There were no right angles anywhere in the building. It seemed to be held together by magic, spell-o-tape and hope, if nothing else. Every once in a while, a small explosion would happen and the chimney would burst forth with some sort of glittery powder.

"This looks like fun!" Alaire said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him towards the shop.

"Yeah, fun," Harry said, with a sense of dread not knowing what pranks Fred and George may have in store for Ronniekins best-mate.

Entering the shop, Harry and Alaire had to dodge a 'Fillibuster firework' as it sprang out the door. Several third-years followed laughing as one of their members burst into feathers as the result of a canary cream.

"This place is a blast!" Alaire said happily as the chimney belched forth a cloud of blue sparkles.

"You have no idea."

"Oi, Harry!" yelled George from across the busy store.

"You know the owners?" Alaire asked.

"They're Ron's brothers."

"Here," Fred said tossing something at Harry …which he caught easily, "On the house!"

"What is it?" Harry yelled over the crowd.

"Try it! It's our newest creation." One of twins declared.

Harry examined the candy in his hand carefully. Alaire watched as he gently nudged it with his finger …as if he half-expecting the damn thing to explode.

"Honestly, don't you have any sense of adventure?" Alaire tisked as she snatched the candy out of Harry's hand, tore off the wrapper, and then popped it into her mouth.

"Not where Fred and George are concerned," he warned …**too late**, as he watched Alaire chew the sweet half-expecting her to turn blue or morph into a giant bow-truckle.

"Oh, you'll like this one, Harry," Fred said smiling big.

A second later, Alaire's spun around and with both hands aggressively pull Harry to her …next second … her lips connected with Harry's in a passionate kiss that blew all thoughts out of his head.

Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing …to openly stare gob-smacked as the boy-who-lived was snogged senseless by the shameless American. For Harry this was heaven on earth …Kissing Cho had been nothing like this. In fact, nothing in the world could compare to this feeling, even flying. After a few moments of having his mouth devoured, **with tongue**. The prolonged …deep spit swapping kiss …abruptly ended. Alaire opened her eyes in shock, while Harry stood there in a stunned daze …trying to savor the memory of the earth shattering kiss.

"Ah, I'm so sorry ... I mean to say ...that was...I gotta go," Alaire said in a flustered voice before she turned and rushed out of the shop, leaving her bags behind with him. Harry barely heard her as he was trying to stop the world from spinning. When he was finally able to form a coherent thought, he sought out Fred and George. The twins were grinning from ear to ear from behind the counter.

"What in the bloody-hell was that?" Harry asked, still catching his breath.

"_**Passion pills'**_. They're part of a whole new-line of candies we've created to stir-up the love lives of Hogwarts students during the February 'Valentine' season. Those products are still in the testing stage …though. I mean it's not even Halloween yet, but we thought you …of all people …could use a mind-blowing snog."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Fred, George, thank you for letting me be your guinea pig."

"Do you want a sample-box of our other 'love-products', Harry?" George said smirking.

"Others?"

"Of course we've got others. There's the Pucker-up Pop, Lust-filled Lollies, Snicker-snogs," Fred explained, "Although; we're having a slight problem with the 'Bondage Bars'."

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he looked at the twins.

"Long story…"

"I don't even really want to know."

"Good choice," George answered before motioning out the window. "Don't you think you better catch-up with that bird of yours?"

"Uh, oh… yeah!" Grabbing his bags and Alaire's, Harry then flew out of the door.

"That went well. Don't you think, Forge?"

"Bloody brilliantly; Gred."

"Do you think we should have mentioned to Harry that we sent Ickle Ronniekins and his bookworm; a sample-package of Tantalizing Taffies, Snicker-snogs, Lust Lollies and the rest?"

"Best he not fuss about …that-lot. It's our duty as brothers …to see that Ickle-Ronniekins gets some **action **from the bookworm he fancies. Poor Harry has other issues …especially with such a pretty …well-build bird like that …to chase down," Fred replied.

"I never knew Harry fancied Yanks?"

"The way she looks …do you blame him?"

"I guess not."

OoOoOoOo

Harry searched the street for any sign of Alaire. Glancing up toward the Shrieking Shack, he thought he saw a glimpse of blue through the trees. Hoisting their numerous bags over his shoulder, he hurried toward the house.

He found Alaire sitting on a log staring into space and shaking her head. Her face had gone pale except for two bright spots on her cheeks.

"Alaire?" he asked cautiously.

She jumped up and whirled to face him. Words began to spill out. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me!"

"It's OK."

"One moment, I was fine and the next I was . . ."

"No, really . . ."

"This has happened before . . ."

"Alaire, honestly, it wasn't your fault."

"But I attacked you like a sex starved mink in heat" Alaire lamented "I kissed you with wild abandon if front of everyone …and you hadn't ask me-out on a date yet …or anything . . ."

For a second, Harry thought that perhaps the only way to shut Alaire up was to kiss her again but seeing her anxious state, he decided against it. Instead, he put-down the bags and took her by the shoulders. He gave her a little shake as he said her name.

"Alaire! It was the candy you ate!"

"What?" She said and she stopped babbling for a moment.

"It was a rigged candy. That's what they do in there!"

"Rigged …candy?"

Harry nodded.

"Then it wasn't me?" She paused to catch her breath. "It wasn't my empathy gone wild?"

"No. Alaire, calm down and listen. First, right from the off …I do like you …I mean …I like you a lot," Harry found himself admitting, "and I'm sure that you never had any intention of snogging me senseless …in a public store …in the middle of Hogsmeade …surrounded by loads of gossiping students."

"Oh. Yeah …that is a bit out of character for me …isn't it," Alaire said before turning quiet. "Do you understand why I was worried? I thought I had lost control and that wouldn't be good," she said shaking her head. "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere alone with anyone. I couldn't even be in a crowded room with Seamus!" she added with a slight grin.

Harry could feel her relaxing but he kept his arms on her shoulders. She smiled at him and moved closer to him so that he couldn't help but hug her.

"Don't worry. The moment I see you kissing Seamus Finnegan", Harry whispered softly into her ear. "I'll know you're out of your mind."

They both began laughing softly and soon the awkward moment was over. Alaire raised her head to look at Harry and the playful look came back into her eyes. "So was it so bad …our first kiss?"

Harry swallowed hard. Why was it so hard to say what he felt? The kiss had been wonderful, one of the best things to happen to him in a very long while. But he found himself stammering out an answer. "N-No," he spluttered. "It was f-fine."

"Oh, _**just fine?**_ Hmmm." Alaire stepped back out of his arms and gave him what he now recognized as her teasing look. "Well, next time I kiss you, Harry Potter, I will be doing so of my own free will and without any witnesses," She loudly declared as she reached over for the candy wrapper that Harry still clutched. Looking at the fine print she read in a whisper that only the two of them could hear;

"**W.W.W. ltd. - 'Passion Pills' Candy (patent pending) – Guaranteed to create a dramatic snogging response in anyone with a pulse! - - Caution: Effects last for only …60 passion soaked seconds. After that …you're on your own!"**

She walked back over to him and drew so close to his body …that their noses were touching and Harry could feel her soft breath on his cheek. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her waist as hers went around his neck in a semi-intimate embrace. Staring deeply into his eyes, she added once again in a boastfully-**loud** …Southern drawl. "Our next Kiss will be much more than merely 'fine'…ya-hear …I guarantee that!"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to find the courage to kiss her again. Finally the moment passed and with an amused smile that made Harry wonder if she had been just being a tease …before he could figure-out what to do …Alaire had step back-out of intimacy range …she then held out her hand. "Now, shall we seek-out our friends and tell them what really happened …or would y'all prefer to let the rumor-mill go crazy …for awhile?"

With a smile, Harry took her hand and together they walked back towards the village and their friends.

Neither heard the sound of crunching leaves behind them or the soft thud of a bunch of honeysuckle fresh from the greenhouses being tossed as far as it could be thrown. With his Hogsmeade visit irreversibly ruined, Neville didn't go back to the village; instead he returned to the castle deeply depressed.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 10**

Word had spread quickly about the 'alleged' Passion Pill kiss before the pair had returned to the school. The two involved had tried to make it clear to their friends in the Gryffindor tower that nothing had happened **by design**. But when the incident brought them even closer as friends …their new found comfort with one another …seemed to throw into genuine-doubt their trick candy explanation.

Alaire also was impressed that Harry had not taken advantage of her and the situation; therefore, he had gained even more of her trust. Harry, on the other hand, was happy with the way Alaire's sense of humor had taken over. Part of him also admitted to truly enjoying the kiss, as well. As a result, Alaire and Harry began sharing private smiles, sitting extra close to each another during social times and especially at meals. Alaire began to lean in Harry's direction in the Great-Hall which meant she unintentionally; turned her back on Neville. They seemed engrossed in each others conversations while eating and were also joking with each other more often than they had before …the kiss.

This allegedly 'innocent' newfound closeness …did not go unnoticed by the Potter-watching fans of the boy-who-lived. To the Hogwarts rumor-mill in general and Neville specifically …Alaire and Harry seemed to be on the unshakable path to certain coupledom.

No one seemed to notice that they hadn't shared any public displays of affection **beyond** the occasional hug or pat on the back. However, the friendly hug they did share was therefore misinterpreted as an intimate embrace. Not even her closest friend; Ginny took-note that Alaire had been …outside of mealtimes …desperately trying to get Neville's into a conversation ever since that fateful day.

With the rumor-mill going hog-wild …as each attempt to speak to him failed, the distance between Alaire and Neville began to grow. Suddenly his place at her side at meals was taken over by Jack Sloper, the sixth year Gryffindor beater who had replace Fred in the spot on the house team. Jack's attempts to chat-up Alaire were pointedly ignored and she looked longingly toward were Neville now sat in virtual-exile from his peers; some twenty paces down the table, mingled in among the fifth-years and far closer to the entrance doors.

He didn't not ignore Alaire as a boy of less maturity would, but beyond casual greetings while passing in the hallway or walking through the common-room at night on the way to bed. Neville took pains to avoid the company of the Potter '**inner**-_**click**_' of Ron, Hermione, Alaire and Harry. Nor did he set with the Potter '**outer-click'** of Seamus, Jack, Lavender, Dean and Parvati. Once again the botanist felt like an social-outcast among his age-mates, preferring to spend his free-time either in the school Greenhouses' offering homework help to all comers or entrenched in his private study.

The gossips in the Castle that had loudly theorized that the American had used the notoriously-gullible Longbottom to win Harry's heart …where now openly bragging of their insightfulness to anyone who would listen. Soon …everyone in Hogwarts …even the teachers …simply made assumptions based on those rumors …even though the reality was quite different.

As a result of the generally accepted perception …many a boy had given Harry a pat on the back and muttered, "Way to go!" while Alaire found more than one girl staring daggers of pure envy at her. Alaire and Harry had to put up with the carnal innuendo jokes from Seamus and the occasional vulgar cat-calls out of Malfoy …which was usually cut short by a slap on the back of the head by a disgusted Ginny.

For a solid week after the infamous Hogsmeade kiss …everyone took for granted that they were a romantic item. Even the 'Daily Prophet' hinted in a front-page article that the boy-who-lived was now romantically involved with an unnamed American witch.

Unable to disprove the perception of their peers …in the end, Alaire and Harry simply agreed to put on brave faces and use their sense of humor to wade through the maelstrom of erroneous gossip. In fact Harry's stock response became, "It was either kiss Alaire …or Fred Weasley and Alaire had-on the better lipstick." Alaire would simply smile and say, "Kiss Harry Potter? Ugh! Only a 'Passion Pill' could make me do that."

But no matter what they said …no-one believed them and so a difficult week passed by.

OoOoOoOo

As the following Friday couldn't be the start of another Hogsmeade weekend …that meant it was movie night on Saturday in the common-room and as the older Gryffindor's had gathered in, everyone was surprised to see one person - in particular - …enter carrying a handful of snacks.

"I don't believe it," Ron said turning to look at Hermione as she filled a bowl with popcorn. "You're actually watching a movie with us mere mortals?"

"THIS is a good film Ron," Hermione said happily as she maneuvered her way over to the couch to sit by him. "Not like those idiotic ones you normally select. Honestly, if I see one more Mr. Bean episode, I will scream."

Ron started to argue with her, but thought better of it. A devilish smirk crossed his features as he reached a hand up and tugged on Hermione's wrist causing her to land in his lap.

"Ron!"

"Just making a seat available for someone else, Mione," he said happily giving her a peck on the lips.

Alaire shook her head at the whole scene. She was sitting on an extra-large denim beanbag chair beside the couch. Next to her sitting on the floor at her feet was Harry having deliberately sat as far away as possible from Hermione and Ron, while Seamus and Dean were sitting on the opposite side of the room in large comfy chairs. The rest of Gryffindor house scattered in-between.

**Alaire POV OoOoOoOo **

Way in the back of the room …deliberately all-by-himself …next to the portal hole as if in self-imposed quarantine sat an unhappy Neville Francis Longbottom.

Looking over at Neville, Alaire sighed. He had been taking pains to avoid her since the 'Kiss'. He seemed to rush out every time they were in the same room for longer than a few moments. Alaire didn't have to be an empath to know that Neville had heard the rumors about being used to get Harry and she didn't have to touch him to sense his pain, if was plain as day on his face.

Ginny had told Alaire privately; that when she had cornered Neville on the subject of the kiss …he had declared with false-bravado that …"the best man had **won** and he wished Harry and her …the best of Luck". But Ginny hadn't believed a word of Neville's line of crap when he'd gone on and on to her about; "not wanting to be accused of poaching; by being alone with **Potter's girl.** He feels rejected Alaire… its just that plain and simple."

Neville had even suggested, through Ginny; that any future tutoring sessions in European-Herbology; be conducted by Alaire's new _**boyfriend… **_ as the boy-that-lived was – undoubtedly - was as equally-skilled in Herbology as he was in Potions," a suggestion; that Alaire's best friend found hilarious.

Ginny told her friend bluntly; due to '**alleged'** other-commitments of Neville's limited free-time and other issues. The botanist felt that Alaire's marks in that subject made tutoring not the necessity it had been at the beginning of term. "I can't really fault Neville for his attitude, Alaire …for he was just another victim of the generally accepted perception of the alleged Potter-Goodnight love-affair. - And just so you know …your couple-like closeness with Harry these days …**isn't** doing squat; to dispel the public mindset that you are **not** 'Potter's girl."

Hearing this Alaire fully understood the hurt feelings that she could see on Neville's face from across the room. She also hated the way he felt around her whenever she was close enough to pick-up his emotions. Her empathic powers got waves of dread, aggravation, sadness and loneliness …all tainted with nearly overwhelming feelings of bitter-jealousy and failure. She could feel it pouring out of Neville in waves …very time they were in the room together …which wasn't very often, admittedly.

Her Hogwarts mentor was angry with her over the estrangement and in rather blunt terms told the American to; "**fix-it**… post-haste. Potter can't do-it for you, with him you're just wasting your time here, so get-back on task... at once." She really liked Neville and empathically she knew… beyond doubt that he liked her …in fact …far more deeply than Harry did and that's what she needed to heal. Actually …she had sensed it …his attraction to her was strong enough to be nearly overwhelming every time she found an excuse for a casual flesh contact and briefly managed to tune him in.

Alaire was breaking **all the rules** by doing it and she had promised her parents and her Hogwarts control instructor mentor …not to abuse her 'Gift'. But Neville's actions; his ...ever-so-proper; English gentleman-manners… of stepping out of the way… as any good loser should …was not only pure **crap** …it was also putting everything she came to England for at risk and becoming for Alaire; personally …really-really …frustrating.

Alaire had begun to deeply resent the silly gossip that was forcefully narrowing her choice of boyfriends down to **one**. She sensed Harry's lazy-smugness at getting a girl without any real effort, and it irritated her to no end… because Neville's bouts of flaring jealousy were unnecessary. With each casual touch of Neville's hand …her desire to set him straight about she felt about Harry …which wasn't at all as serious as everyone though …increased …however, Neville would not give her the chance to explain.

OoOoOoOo

"Harry," Alaire whispered leaning toward him. "Have you noticed Neville's been acting odd lately?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, he hasn't said five words to me in days. Every time I try to talk to him …he gives me a sour look and storms off in a huff …always with the same lame-excuse of attending to some special project he's working on. Ron says he overheard him mumbling under his breath the other day something about; '_tried of being the third wheel on someone-else's two wheel cart'_. I guess he's bought into the Potter/Goodnight love-affair rubbish like everyone else," Harry said with an amused chuckle "Even Ron's assumes that we're …"

"…but you set him straight right away …didn't you?" Alaire interrupted with a hiss.

"Of course …for all the good it did." Harry replied in a semi-resigned tone.

"Enough is enough, Harry" Alaire said in an angry tone. "The more I think about it …the more I'm convinced that we have to '_**Stage a public Breakup'**_ to end this nonsense.

"Let's not be too hasty," Harry warned.

"You enjoy living a lie?" Alaire accused.

"It's not a complete lie …is it? I do like you," Harry pointed out sounding a-bit hurt. "Besides aren't we both benefiting from this? It's kept the lovesick 'fame-whores' around here that use to chase after me all the time at arm's length …for awhile, so being a kept-man has its perks."

"Oh I get it now; our rumor-based relationship has been nothing more than cover for you from female starker's." Alaire said feeling outraged …but suppressing any outward sign of it. "Well what about me? What do I get out of this?"

"Jack Sloper and Seamus Finnegan haven't tried their lame chat-up lines on you lately …now, have they?"

"So …I'm cover for you and you're cover for me, is that it?"

"If it isn't broke …don't fix it, I say," Harry said casually,

"Oh that's just swell, thanks-loads, Harry"

"Why do you want to end this... all of a sudden? You've said to me more than once …that there wasn't _**anyone**_ here …that you've even remotely fancied. Haven't you've also told me that romantic entanglements have been nothing but trouble for you in the past? We share that trait in common you-know, love just complicates everything," Harry snarled as his temper flaring hotly, resenting greatly what fate had done to him.

"There isn't" Alaire lied, "but Neville's taken a huge step-back from our little trio and I miss his …herbology lessons.

"I could …"

"No Harry, Neville is the expert …everyone says so …He's also a friend …same as you.

"Go talk to him then", Harry said as he relaxed - for to him …Neville posed no threat.

"Has Ron ever been in Neville's private study?" Alaire asked curiously changing the subject.

"Nope, no-one has …not even Hermione has been in there. I know this to be true because after you brought it up last time …I went and asked her," Harry answered casually. "He claims there are plants in there that are too dangerous for the average bloke. Seamus says that Neville uses the place as a private love-nest …but that's pure rubbish. He's ruddy-invisible too all the girls here …and too ruddy-shy to put the moves on anyone".

Alaire resented the way Harry kept dismissing Neville's romantic potential ...at the same time she admitted that what Harry had said was based on particle of truth. Neville wasn't invisible to the Girls of Hogwarts… he had been instead; stereotyped into the **big-brother** role. Every girl Alaire spoke too thought Neville was kindhearted and the type to go the extra Kilometer to be helpful. He was just the kind of harmless big-brother type that a girl could seek-out with boyfriend problems.

No-one saw him as special …not one girl in school saw him as a potential boyfriend and that sad-truth made Alaire sigh. She hoped that Neville would stay after the movie. Maybe then she could talk to him about what was going on. The movie flicked on and soon everyone was enchanted, although a little thrown-off by some of the Muggle things in it. But some things, however, are universal.

OoOoOoOo

"Ron, you and the rest of the boys in the dormitory don't talk like that about us do you?" Hermione asked slyly. "You know, exaggerating."

"Nah. No. I'd never sing out-loud to other blokes about what happens between us 'Mione," he replied in an amused tone, while sneaking a glance at Harry who was snickering quietly. "Come on, it's a movie! Don't get ideas! Do you think guys really act like that?"

"Yes."

"Mione! What do you think we are? Slobbering idiots who walk around hoping for any glimpse of a girl's . . . well, you know . . ."

"Ron, shut-your-gob. You're giving away all our secrets!" Jack Sloper said with a laugh.

"Girls never have gab sessions about blokes either, do they, Alaire?" Seamus asked with his usual cynicism.

"We only meet to discuss how to do our make-up, the latest fashions, and how to avoid meeting **you** in a dark hallway."

At this, Harry and Dean lost it. The two enjoyed a good laugh while everyone else shushed them.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Harry said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Loads of people say you already are," Alaire whispered back, her previous displeasure with him forgotten due to the happy mood she was in because of the movie.

"Well, it's a nice place to be," Harry replied with a smile as he moved closer to the bean-bag chair to sit even closer to Alaire. He felt her hand fall down onto his shoulders as he leaned his head gently against her right knee. Automatically she then leaned back toward him and although body-posture-wise they weren't 'technically' cuddling …the actual position of their bodies was close enough to what a romantically involved couple would do …to make the assumption of '**couple-cuddling**' an easy conclusion to make by the others sitting in the dark watching them.

Harry and Alaire obvious to the additional ammunition that their sitting arrangement was giving to the rumor mill …sighed in contentment as they turned back to watch the movie. In the back of the dark common-room Neville saw what everyone else did and finally conceded that the struggle for the American girl's affection …was with certainly… **over**

A few minutes later, every-one …but Neville …began humming as John Travolta began the Grease Lightning scene. Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey began talking about painting flames on their broom-handles. It was a hit with everyone, especially Ron and Harry.

"Wicked! I want a car like that," Ron said.

"Yeah, me too!" Harry exclaimed. "It sure beats that Ford Anglia your father enchanted."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I do adore-you but I would never get into a car with you behind the wheel; especially with your singing."

"I'm an excellent driver," Ron argued softly. "And when have you heard me sing?"

"This coming from the man that crashed a car into the Whopping-Willow second year," said Hermione said scornfully ignoring his question.

"Who cares? Would everyone stop bickering so we can watch the rest of the movie!" snapped a very foul mood Neville as the movie continued.

The crowd quieted down until Alaire could hear Harry breathing quietly behind her. Then she heard a whispered conversation that made her jaw drop.

"So when did you hear me sing?" Ron asked

"You sing in the shower." Hermione replied

"Yeah I do," he admitted, "so when did you hear me sing in the shower?"

"Ummm."

"Mione Luv …you've been caught-out …so just tell me …when did you hear me singing in the shower?"

"When we were at the Burrow …this last summer-Hol," she admitted somewhat embarrassed.

Alaire was afraid to steal a glance behind but Harry's hand had suddenly stilled. She knew he was also listening closely.

"Hang on. You _**spied**_ on me in the shower this summer?"

"No. I didn't spy. I didn't know you were in the shower and I accidentally …walked in … -"

Silence fell. Alaire could feel waves of embarrassment wash over her, followed quickly by uncertainty, then a tiny …tentative …lust.

"Sooooo… Did you look?"

Harry's hand tightened on Alaire's head until it hurt. She knew he was trying not to laugh. She carefully put her hand on his and loosened his grip.

"I'm not answering that Ron Weasley. Watch the movie."

"You did, didn't you?"

(Silence).

"Well?"

"Ron, your head is big enough without any extra comment from me."

Alaire risked a glance back and saw Ron's face break out in a huge grin as he arrogantly stretched his arms out with a sigh and said;

"Nuff-said; 'Mione, Nuff-said."

OoOoOoOo

All was quiet until the dance scenes. Soon everyone was trying to do the hand-jive. Some were failing miserably. The only people who could it properly were Dean, Seamus, and Alaire. Neville didn't even try. He simply watched the movie from the back of the room with a cold glassy stare.

"The sock-hop thingy sounds like a great idea though," Lavender Brown said as the movie ended. "We could do something like that just for the Gryffindor tower. Have everyone dress up like Muggle's and everything for Halloween."

"It does sound nice," Hermione said as she glared at Ron. "Maybe someone will not wait around to the last minute to ask me to go with them. I haven't even been asked to the Halloween celebration yet."

"What do you mean?" Ron sputtered. "You're going with me."

"I am?" Hermione questioned coyly. "Funny. I don't remember being asked."

"But I did, in the room-of-requirement …remember the banner?" Ron pleaded.

Hermione eyes went wide; she then blushed bright-red and shyly nodded her head

"Here's a thought …we could go as that couple in the movie. That Sandra-Dee person is a-bit like you 'Mione," Ron commented as the lights went up.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," She retorted passionately.

"I bet you'd look '**hot**' in that last outfit," He whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed again and then swatted Ron affectionately on the arm.

"You know, I'm wondering about your taste in movies, Alaire." Seamus comment from across the room. "First, its "American Pie" then "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and now, "Grease". I think you Yanks must be obsessed with movies about sex. Not that I really mind; of course."

"Oh please!" Alaire drawled out. "Things you Europeans watch are 100 times more explicit than what we have across the pond. I've seen things on PBS that you could never see on regular American television …"

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "For example?"

"Fine," Alaire puffed thinking. Finally a smirk crossed her face. "Take you historical movies for example like "**I, Claudius**" which has a full-on naked Roman orgy scene or "**Queen Margot**" who certainly enjoyed herself!"

As soon as the words 'Orgy' and 'Queen Margot' escaped Alaire's lips, Hermione turned red.

"You dog," Seamus said teasingly as he nudged Dean in the shoulder. "The telly is one of the many perks of being a half-blood. Going to the cinema on summer-hol is another. Watching movies in the dark with a bird is a great place for a snog-fest." He said while pointing dramatically with one finger at how closely Alaire was standing next to Harry.

OoOoOoOo

Neville who had heard enough romantic chit-chat for one night from the 'couples' in the common-room and feeling more of a loser than normal …muttered something bitterly to him-self about '_enough self-abuse for one night'_ at the back of the room, shoved his chair back, and excused himself.

Alaire just happened to glance in the direction of the portrait-hole in time to watch a silent and depressed looking Neville leave the common-room. She lingered for a few more minutes, half-listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation before she decided that this might be the best time to speak to Neville alone about what was bothering him.

"…Roman Orgy? Queen Margot?" Ron asked smirking. "And what exactly is that movie about 'Mione?"

"It's a historical depiction of a holy war that raged across Europe — you know the Catholics versus Protestants— set in Paris. It's educational with subtitles and everything," she said matter-of-factly trying to keep her blush to a minimum.

"Subtitles?" Ron asked.

"It's French with the written dialogue in English at the bottom of the screen."

"Speaking of bottoms," smirked Dean. "What your bird is neglecting to mention is that Queen Margot also was quite the lady of the night and didn't mind proving it to every bloke that she fancied. The movie shows her . . ."

A heated glare from Hermione suddenly silenced Dean. Ron all but got whiplash turning quickly to look at his girlfriend, as Alaire made her whispered excuses to a bemused Harry, leaving him to watch yet another episode of "Muggle-Dumb" starring Ron Weasley.

OoOoOoOo

Alaire was now determined to make peace with Neville or die trying. Darting down the dark hallways toward the grand staircase, she pause to search the moving staircases for movement and it took her a minute before she noticed dark robes descending the stairway to the fifth floor. The flickering of the torches lit Neville head briefly, letting Alaire know it was him.

She rushed down the stairs to find him, but he disappeared into the shadows before she caught up with him. Cursing under her breath, she walked the floor looking for any sign of Neville.

As she was peering off a balcony that dead-ended the short corridor, when she heard a hiss and looked down to see a very shabby, red-eyed Maine Coon cat. As she bent down to look at the cat better, two strong hands grabbed her and hauled her into a room behind her.

The last thing Alaire heard before the door to the room being closed behind her as her assailant cast a silencing charm.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 11**

"Let go of me …I resent being manhandled!" Alaire yelled franticly in near total panic …as her mind reliving the terror filled experience of sexual assault from two years ago. She struggled desperately against her unknown captor as he dragged her into what seemed to be an abandoned classroom.

"You didn't seem to mind before …**Mrs. Potter**" a voice she recognized as Neville's said as he let go of her wrists and stepped away from her. Alaire greatly relived …instantly began to calm down, spinning about as her heart rate slowed …with a stunned and angry expression on her face she looked up at Neville. He seemed to be very upset about something and she could tell that he was clearly trying to regain some control over himself. "Argus Filch was coming! That was his cat you saw outside. You should know that by now!

"I know all about Mrs. Norris …Neville", Alaire countered in an angry tone as she willed her heart to cease trying to bust out of her chest.

"I have special permission to be out after curfew …whereas you don't. Are you trying to outdo Fred and George record in collecting the most Detentions in a single term? Besides, you should be spending the waning hours this Saturday-evening snuggled in the arms of your boyfriend …instead of trying to spy on me." Neville said bitterly, but also …remarkably …more calmly

"First of all …and for your information, I deeply resent being called …Mrs. Potter especially when Harry is **not** my boyfriend, officially or in secret. Secondly; I know the real reason that you've been avoiding me since Hogsmeade! I have wanted to explain things to you but I haven't been able to say more than three words to you …without ten other people being in the same room," she said as she gingerly rubbed her arms where he had grabbed her. Neville had a far stronger grip than people gave him credit for.

Neville said nothing at first and Alaire suspected he was literally biting his tongue to avoid being thought of as an even bigger fool than he'd already suspected that he was. Finally, just to fill the silence Alaire changed the subject;

"Thanks for saving me from Filch, by the way …but that's no reason to manhandle me." Alaire said attempting to fill the awkward silence. The empath part of the American …could feel the embarrassment mixed with jealous-rage rushing through Neville. It began to seep into her being like a fog rolling across the floor. She tried as hard as she could to keep his emotions from overwhelming her own, though she was already feeling the exact same embarrassment that he was.

"Forgive me if I'm a-bit …premature with the title of **Mrs.** But in the six years I've known Harry you're the first bird to **ever** …all but climb into his lap in public," Neville said accusingly. "I touched you intimately …exactly once, and that was done-accidentally, so I can only imagine how delighted Harry must feel to have the _**'privilege'**_ …to so openly 'grope' …his very close …'friend' …so often during a public gathering."

**SLAP**… Neville felt his face slapped hard by Alaire. "How dare you imply…" she said outrage.

"Thank-you for reminding me of the inappropriateness of my remark …Ms Goodnight," Neville said with ice-cold formality a moment later …his whole body becoming ramrod stiff, "but if I spoke out-of-turn about the movie **slap-and-tickle** that I just bore witness too …then allow me to point out that the error of my perception concerning tonight's …Potter-Goodnight sideshow …was without doubt shared …by everyone who watched you two **'cuddle'** tonight."

"I wish I knew where in the hell you're coming from!" she said her voice taking a rough edge as she tried not to shout.

"Don't act all innocent with me …Ms Goodnight. I know that everyone at Hogwarts considers me to be gullible to the extreme about girls; but I'm not totally stupid. All the rubbish you've both been spreading about some 'Passion pill' when I saw you cuddling in the street afterward …not five minutes later …chatting-up like lovers about your first kiss.

Alaire had the deer in the headlights expression on her face which prompted Neville to continue in his rant.

"I thought I'd bring you some honeysuckle as an apology …after that little escapade in Hogsmeade dressing rooms …and when I found you with Harry …what did I see …**you were all over him**?" Neville growled before pausing …to run his hands franticly through his hair …while backing-away from her even more _…'take another step back Longbottom and don't forget to breath_", he said to himself.

"In some ways I have been an easy bloke to **fleece**," He said a moment or two later to a openly stunned-speechless Alaire. "I spent all that time the library looking up stuff about the American-South and the Muggle culture that lives there. Cramming like crazy everything I could find on America before that Hogsmeade trip …just so I would be able to talk to you without feeling like a dupe." He ignored Alaire's sudden hurt expression and continued unabated.

"Do you think I'm the only one who has noticed your touchy-feely relationship with Potter… since the Joke-shop kiss? That we are all blind to the fact …that you haven't 'cuddled on movie-night' ...or hugged with equal enthusiasm; 'Dean, Seamus, Jack …or any of the other blokes from the other three Hogwarts Houses… with one-tenth the intensity that you have shown just tonight ...with Potter?

"You should hear some of the things being said about you. You know what how the other girls around here describe you? The ancients Saxons would call you a Jezebel. It's a colorful Biblical term. Here, in more modern Britain the term for girls like you …they're called …a cock-tease."

This time Neville was fully prepared for the strong second **slap** that cracked across his cheek. As Alaire felt like someone just jabbed a knife through the middle of her stomach.

"You have no right to judge me?" she said, nearly choking on a sob. "You don't know what happened . . ."

"Bullocks …Alaire, I saw what happened with my own two eyes. I may not have seen you kiss Harry in the Joke-shop …but I did see and heard what you did directly afterwards! You spent the whole morning flirting with me …then not twenty minutes later you _**threw yourself**_ at Potter. And ever since that kiss …you've turned your back on me, suddenly I have nothing to say of interest to you at meals. I got the hint, and even Sloper can't get the time of day from you in my old seat. Because you've been stuck to Potter …like an extra appendage.

"From the day you arrived your behavior has been clearly over the top, but I chalked-up your wildness to being born a Yank. It took tonight's movie to make me finally realize that you've been behaving just like that Rizzo girl in the movie …playing two guys off one another. That game is over; thankfully, I yield the field of battle to the victor. Last Saturday at Hogsmeade, I saw with my own eyes the moment when you made your final choice. Does this little phase ring a bell?

"_**Our next Kiss will be much more than merely 'fine'…ya hear …I guarantee that!"**_

Alaire just continued to stare at Neville …utterly gob-smacked.

"There is no further reason for you to string poor pathetic Neville along …as an incentive to prompt Prince Charming-Potter into making his move. Do you know how often I've heard that explanation …not only from Slytherin's …but from my so-called friends as well? All's fair in love and War …where the ends justify the means?"

To fill the silence by Alaire's lack of response, Neville instinctively continued his rant.

"I mean honestly, who am I …or any bloke here …compared to the Chosen One? I was just a pawn in some sick girly-game to capture 'king' Potter. Well-done Ms Goodnight, you've won the game …Potter is yours," Neville growled in heated frustration. "I swear the only two people that treat me like I'm worth a grain of salt in this place …are Ginny and Luna. Why should I have expected a Yank… to be any different than Pansy Parkinson? After all, you are related to a Slytherin! So using people must be second nature to you."

For a moment, Alaire couldn't breathe. The raw hurt filled emotions coursing off Neville almost overcame her.

"You **jerk**!" Alaire screamed feeling a hot tear roll down her face. "You accuse me of being a …cock-teasing bitch, that manipulate guys …as a ploy to win-over," she paused gasping for air. "You think I would use you to get him. . ." She paused again pressing a hand against her throbbing temple. "The only reason I kissed Harry was because I ate some stupid candy in some joke shop! I didn't even know what I was doing - - and it **meant nothing**! Do you hear me? **Nothing**! If and when I do decide to kiss someone, it's going to mean something, not because some stupid **Passion Pill** forced me to do it!"

Neville nursed his cheek. He knew he had gone too far. His Gran always told him to be polite to women, but his temper - for once - had gotten the better of him. Still …he was hurting …and here she was …spewing the same old-rubbish that no-one in Hogwarts believed …about some pill making her **do** that?

"If you think I'm going to believe …that the **only** reason you kissed Harry was because of some stupid –"

He was cut short when Alaire shoved a wrapper into his hands. Looking down at it he saw the trademark WWW on the label, and immediately felt like a fool. He looked back up at her in shock.

"Read it!"

Neville found it difficult to speak. "W.W.W. ltd. Passion Pill . . ."

"I know that no-one here believes us. Everyone jumps to conclusions around here. But …You … You …" Alaire just shook her head as tears streaked down her cheeks, then turning she ran out the door.

"Bloody hell," Neville said as he took off after her. Panting he ran up the staircase toward the Gryffindor common room.

"_Boy, that woman can move fast when she wants to_", he thought to himself as he turned a corner where he caught a glimpse of her. Pushing him-self to run a little faster, he caught up with her. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned her around to face him.

"Alaire, look …I'm so sorry. You're right …I have no right to judge anything you do. Ask anyone and they'll tell you …I'm clumsy and stupid, with no clue when it comes to why women do what they do.

"I freely admit to being jealous of Harry, but then most blokes here are on some level or other. I also admit that I find you very attractive …but then again I'm not alone in thinking that either… just ask Sloper and Finnigan?

"But in my own defense …have you given **any thought** to the way you two interact with one another …like any involved couple does. Potter gets-away with murder here, and there are loads of girls that would do anything for half the attention he's been showering on you. You're also spot-on about the fact that I have no right to second-guess you. Whether-or-not you fancy somebody is none of my bloody-business." Neville said sincerely in way of apology.

"For six years, I've been a big brother to **all** the pretty-girls here. None of them flirted with me before you arrived… so I wasn't use to the playful-banter. I've clearly mistaken the attention you shown me …as being more serious than you intended. Being around such an outgoing-person like you; has made-me totally mental …it's just that simple. I've never met anyone like you before …I don't know how to react …it makes a total idiot of me."

"How could you say …what you said? I thought you were my **friend."**

"_Merlin_", Neville thought to himself, "_why do all the girls here regard me as nothing more than a __friend_ . . ."

Alaire pulled back to look-up at him. "You're right …you have no right to judge me, that's true. Since when," …Alaire interrupted herself and brought her voice down to a whisper as she brought her emotions under control and tuned-out Neville's feelings of overwhelming sadness and regret …from her mind. She looked around for a more secluded place to talk. Pulling Neville into an alcove under a set of stairs, she turned to face him.

"I know you're jealous of my extra-close relationship with Harry, and I know that everyone believes that I'm **Potter's girl**. We have both tried to tell people otherwise but …I can't force people to …" Alaire voice faded into silence. She stared at him urging him to say something, anything to indicate how he felt. She could feel it …but she wanted to hear it too.

Somewhere deep in the back of her rational mind, Alaire knew that her behavior with Harry had crossed the line and gone way beyond the limits of mere friendship. Ginny had told her repeatedly that her body language with Harry was sending the wrong message to anyone with eyes. But Alaire wasn't listening to her rational mind at that moment. Frustrated, and feeling more than a little hurt …Alaire lashed out with more heat than she intended,

"Harry and I are just friends – very close friends… I'll grant you that …but for now …just friends, maybe we will be **more than friends** …someday …I haven't made up my mind about that yet. Do you have a problem with that possible future? Or do I have to choose here and now …between the two people who have been the kindest to me since I arrived?" Again her threat was unanswered verbally and having tuned-him-out empathically …Alaire didn't sense the brutal-blow her more that friend's threat had been for Neville. To fill this second awkward silence she tried logic.

"Harry is a very close friend with Hermione and I don't see Ron trying to kill him or her."

Neville stared at a spot slightly above Alaire's right eyebrow as he tried to think of the proper response from a big brother-figure point-of-view. Looking at someone without looking them in the eye made conversations with certain people a-lot more bearable. He didn't want to see the disgust; the same… never more than a friend rejection… he'd seen in Ginny's eyes so long-ago.

However; that still left him with a problem, for the only thing that came to mind about the Hermione and Harry question was; _"Hermione hasn't snuggled-up in Harry's lap as __**'a friend'**__ right in front of Ron …now has she?"_ Neville didn't give voice to this thought because it wouldn't have helped matters one iota. So instead as his depression deepened he said …nothing.

(Silence)

"Besides, I don't know why you think you have to compete with Harry anyway." Alaire said thinking of something else Ginny had told her. "Honestly, if you think you're going to start a pissing contest …in which I am the prize, you'd better think again."

Alaire felt Neville's despair deepen even further at this statement …and sensing from his facial expression alone that she might have gone too far …she decided to soften the blow. "And don't think it's because you wouldn't win."

Neville's head snapped up at this and then he; snorted …contemptuously.

"You don't believe me …do you?" Alaire declared.

"Again; Silence (…_no sense in beating a dead horse_)"

"Every single bloke here thinks they can't compete with the famous Boy-who-lived …I get that …alright? Universal fame and wealth always and without exception …trumps everything else," Alaire lamented. "But that's pure bull-crap; Neville …Harry doesn't own the key to every girl's Knickers in this place …especially mine. Slytherin girls all hate him …at least publicly. But this isn't about the girls that fancy Harry, this is about you.

Again Neville remain silent …his overwhelming disbelief plain as day on his face. Neville stood-there, as if in military attention awaiting the firing squad, thinking; _'I've apologized; she'd told me that I'll never be more than a friend. I've even given her the last word. Why prolong this… just scurry your way back to Potter and end my misery' _

Alaire sensed him withdrawing emotionally… saw his eyes lose there sparkle and knew instinctively, that comparing any guy to Harry was a huge tactical mistake. '_Time for damage control_' she said to herself.

"With that in mind I'll tell you what I've already told some other people. I like you …a-lot, Neville Longbottom. You're cute and you're smart in ways other people have no clue. You have a big heart and a great smile. If you just believed in yourself, none of this would have been a problem. You would have just laughed it off with Harry and me."

"You-you… don't understand how things work here. No-one beats Potter. I thought you were just …"

"... Just playing you …until I could get Harry," Alaire said interrupted him.

"Well …Yeah."

"Neville, the problem with people with low self-esteem is that they think of themselves as nobodies and no-one cares if a-nobody gets hurt." She paused. "That's a bad assumption for you to make, Neville… especially about me. You are somebody to me and I fully realize that my closeness to Harry has given the wrong impression to the dimwitted that he and I were or are a couple. At the moment …that's not true.

That stung Neville's pride. But he took being called dim it as best he could, thinking, '_At least Ginny didn't insult me when she dumped me'._

"People around here and their assumptions and gossip have the power to hurt my feelings …luckily I don't give a-shit about what most people think of me. Your assumptions about Harry and I …are important to me did it did hurt …very badly. I didn't deserve for you to ignore me for a week just because everyone else in this stupid place …thinks I'm shagging Potter's brains out. If you want to know if I'm somebody' girlfriend …the best way to find out is to ask me …directly."

"I'll keep that in mind in future," Neville retorted stiffly trying hard to be reasonable. "You were however… all but in his lap tonight, Alaire. You may not care what people think of what you do, but those same peoples perception of who you are is based on what they see. What kind of message were you sending to everyone who saw you and Harry tonight? Maybe body language is different in America … I don't claim to understand Yank Pissing matches over girls. But here in England cuddling in the dark during a movie is a means of **marking territory**.

We were …**NOT CUDDLING**!

Neville had no counter to this; not that she would believe …anyway; so instead, he just shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he said to himself.

_"American birds were stubborn and mental,'_ he thought to himself. '_Alaire had been spot-on about one minor issue. I have always faded into the background by assuming that I didn't matter, its safer that way. Now here was a wonderful girl hinting that I have a remote …wild-card chance with her …which is frankly confusing the hell out of me. _

"_What kind of sick courtship-game was she playing here; she said she likes me (a-lot) …while at the same time hinting __**strongly**__; that she may become Harry's girlfriend in the semi-near future? Was she just keeping her options open when she just encouraged me to continue fighting for her affections …because she was genuinely undecided concerning whom she really fancied. __**Or**__…is it __far more likely__ that; she is still using me as pretend-rival as a motivator to keep Potter interested?_"

Now more confused than ever, Neville reluctantly acknowledged to him-self …that Alaire still held the all the trump cards.

"_I'll just have to wait and see if she came after me tonight …to prevent me from steeping aside like a gentleman __too soon__ for the perceived winner …or that she doesn't want to lose the thrill of two suitors. After all… a romantic triangle does have huge-perks for the single lady at the heart of it. Perhaps what she really fears is that without a rival …Potter would start taking her for granted_.

"_But honestly what choice do I have ...really. The hope of one shot in a million is better than nothing; she is going to make a fool out of me in the end… or the happiest bloke in Scotland, only time will tell_. _ Until then …I'll play her game,"_ Neville thought emotionally torn and didn't know whether to smile or cry. He looked up to see Alaire looking at him waiting patiently.

"Alaire, I wish to apologize yet-again for the Harry thing."

"And?"

Neville looked at her puzzled. "And-what? Hum. - - oh-yes …and I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner with my suspicions. I should have trusted you since you're my **friend**". He mental winced at thought of never being anything more to her, but pushed-on anyway. "You have every right to smack me again or hex me. In fact …I'll give you my wand …straight-away so you can do it now," he said as he reached into his robe pocket for his wand.

"I'm not going to hex you Neville," Alaire said, with a slight smile on her mouth.

"You could. I've been a complete prat."

"No, you're not. Well, maybe you were a minute ago, but you're not now."

"Thank-you …all forgiven? He asked,"

"Yeah."

He surprised Alaire by pulling her into a tight hug. They would have stayed like that too, Neville thought, if that damned cat; Mrs. Norris, hadn't come by after a few minutes forcing them to go inside with the rest of their housemates.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 12**

The next week saw a return to relative normal for Hogwarts. Only two toilets exploded. Peeves even managed to dump a load of Fizzing Whizzbees into the under the dungeon pool. The Headless Hunt romped through Potions three times much to the chagrin of Professor Snape. While Harry continued his attempts to coach Alaire in English Potions. Neville and Alaire return to the greenhouses from the much delayed herbology tutorials, but all requests to visit his private study were still repeatedly refused.

When Alaire pouted about this Neville pointed out that none of his other 'friends' were allowed inside. Alaire very public 'non-couple' cuddling with Harry and their so-called non-lover Hugs continued unabated, she also continued to focus exclusively on Potter during meals and sit extra-close to him in the common-room. Saying one thing and acting another, didn't give Neville any motivation to challenge Sloper to get his seat back in the Great Hall. No other boy including Neville got anywhere near the same quantity of 'friendly' hugs that Harry received, or was flirted with half as often… but having accepted his role as spare wheel, Neville said nothing. When Ginny confronted him on the disparity, Neville would just shrug his shoulders and declare;

"Potter is just more high-maintance than I am …it's her choice …so just drop it."

"She's using you; Neville."

"**Yes she is**," was his curt reply

OoOoOoOo

Now that 'thing's' were somewhat back to normal for her …with two attentive boys at her beck and call. Alaire didn't take the proper notice that Harry was still getting the lion's share of her attention, although everyone else did. Neville remained distant and his tutoring sessions with her were far more formal now and took place only when she requested them forcefully. Her Hogwarts mentor repeated reminders of the plan were countered with Alaire's assertion that Neville didn't seem to mind all that much …her close friendship with Harry. So Alaire felt comfortable ignoring her control instructors' comments of 'wasting time' and Ginny's complaints of Longbottom mistreatment

On the following Saturday evening, a week and a day after their 'discussion', coming back into the common-room from another **rare** greenhouses tutoring session …Alaire and Neville were struck by an unusual sight. Everyone was in near hysterics from laughter, except for Hermione. She was red with anger and was shouting loudly at two identically tall red-heads who were trying their best not to break down laughing as well.

"You bloody-wankers! You fix this right now or I swear… " – Hermione fumed.

Neville was a bit shocked. He had never heard Hermione curse before, and it looked like she was just getting started. He wondered what in the world the twins had done now. Looking around, he noticed Ron wasn't there. He then started looking for a canary or any other animal that was out of place in the common room. Fortunately, he couldn't find anything

"What's going on?' Alaire asked Seamus, who was laughing so hard that he had developed a bad case of hiccups. The Irishman couldn't even get a word out. He just kept laughing, hiccupping, and shaking his head. Dean was in a similar shape. Alaire looked over at Harry whose face was a portrait of shock.

"Harry, what happened?" Alaire asked again moving over to him abandoning Neville at the door.

"Ron and Hermione had gone to an empty-classroom for a-bit of private **revisiting**. Apparently, Ron took some 'Honey-dukes' chocolates for snacks with him. The problem was that it turned out to be a valentine-day sample-basket from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"The same guys who made that-that …kiss pill?"

"The same,"

"So you're saying …that there was more snogging than studying …what wrong with that?" Alaire asked anxiously but the question, however, was answered by Fred.

"Now, Hermione, it wasn't our fault."

Hermione snorted, "Do you take me for an idiot, Fred? Do you?"

"But, we didn't mean for a few; _**Bondage Bar**_'s to get into that package of goodies we sent you two and we just snuck in here now …to retrieve them, actually. We had no idea that the two of you would actually sit down and eat it together. I mean, that's almost 'chummy' for you two."

"I don't really care how you rationalize it; **GET HIM DOWN – RIGHT NOW!"** Hermione's wand sprung out of nowhere into her hand. "I am the Head Girl! I cannot have my boyfriend hanging four feet above the floor …stuck to the wall of a classroom spread-eagle …like a map!"

"Guys can't get into the head-suite it's up in the Gryffindor girl's dorm," Alaire mentioned causally to Harry.

"Yes I Know, just like the Head-boy suite is currently in Ravenclaw, its location changes each year when new heads are appointed." Dean replied from nearby.

"The room of requirement must have been occupied by another couple tonight, otherwise Ron and Hermione wouldn't be using empty classrooms to …**study**?" Alaire smirked at Harry amused emphasis on the word study …as if Hermione needed privacy for her favorite pastime. She then glanced around the room with a smile on her face …to see who-else was enjoying the show and that's when she noticed that Neville was no longer by her side …instead he was standing alone up-against a far wall… keeping out of the way once again; whenever she came anywhere near Harry. Her smile faded at once, knowing he'd been doing that a lot lately, however, before she could gesture for him to join her conversation with Harry she was distracted by Hermione's continued shouting.

"He can't hang there all night!"

"Especially with a small rubber-ball strapped in his mouth …while wearing a form-fitting leather thong and cowboy chaps …although I'll admit the chains, shackles, nipple clips and leg-irons were a nice touch." Fred said smirking at the memory his brother current condition.

There was a loud roar of laughter from the others in the common-room when Ron's state of undress was revealed.

"Honestly, Miss Head-Girl …we're all aware that our Ickle-Ronniekins isn't the type of bloke …to suggest this kind of **'bondage'** kinkiness," Fred declared too fearful of his safety …to laugh along with the others. "George and I really didn't expect the _**dominatrix side**_ of your personality to come out until **after** your-wedding. - - - Of course, it's always the quiet ones,"

"Role-playing is a healthy aspect of any mature relationship …" Hermione began to explain feeling indescribably embarrassed …but and then paused. "You're not going to distract me with some off the topic tangent that's none of your business anyway; I want him down …**NOW**.

"You see, that's easier said than done," George tried to explain; finally realizing the seriousness of the situation …as he slowly began edging away from the irate witch. "The answer to getting him down has everything to do with your state of mind at the time the magic took hold."

"What my dear brother is trying to ask is, Ms Granger …what exactly were you …as the perverted little witch that you are …**thinking of** when you two were eating the candy?" semi-teased Fred.

Hermione had raised her wand to cast a hex when Harry jumped in front of her. Trying hard not to laugh at the situation, he put his hand on Hermione's wand. He wasn't stupid enough to attempt to take it away from her. He just made her lower it.

"We just need to know exactly what you were thinking when this happened so we can figure-out how to get him down," George said cautiously as he eyed a very irritated Hermione. "That you are still dressed normally indicates to me; that Ickle Ronniekins **deepest wish** was to please you… his thoughts were of pure devotion and innocent love …yours on the other hand …"

"…If you asinine prat's must know," Hermione interrupted George. "I wanted him to shut up about the whole American-Pie 'thing' and help me study my potions assignment!" she snapped.

"Judging by how Ron is hanging there, combined with how he is currently …dressed …that's not exactly **all** of what you were thinking," said Fred smugly. "Now, why not tell the truth, dear Mione?"

"No one calls me **Mione**, except your brother and he'll rearrange your face good-and-proper when I tell him what you called me," Hermione threatened. "But to get back on task, what was I thinking …I don't know for certain …I think I was getting frustrated; all Ron wanted to do was snog me.

"Oh that's a surprise …isn't it Gred," George spat sarcastically.

"So I was thinking that if we were going to get any real revisiting done, I was going to have bound and gag him with shackles' to the wall …before I'd get my assignment done," Hermione spat before she went around Harry and pointed her wand threateningly at the twins. "And now, I think I'm going to hex the living daylights out of your bits …unless you get Ron unchained and down in one piece …right now!"

"Now, now Hermione," George said in a slightly panicked voice as he and Fred scurried around the table so it was separating the twins from her. "We can't do that!"

"**Merkur Acura**!" shouted Hermione as a jet or orange light shot out of her wand as the twins ducked for cover. The spell missed them, but barely.

"Turning us into bugs won't help anything," Fred said as he crawled as fast as he could behind a chair nearby.

"It'll make me feel better after I step on you," she growled.

An audible gulp could be heard from behind the chair as well as behind the couch, where George had ran off for cover.

"Now, now, this is just a huge misunderstanding Hermione," George said trying to calm his voice.

"So is me hexing the daylights out of the two of you, **if** you don't help '**my**' Ron!," Hermione said letting out a frustrated scream and lunged for Fred behind the chair.

Thankfully Harry grabbed Hermione around her waist and hauled her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. Hermione lost her grip on her wand which fell to the floor when Harry yanked her up into the air.

"Now Fred, George," Harry said fighting to keep hold of the struggling and livid witch in his arms. "Explain to us all real quick …why you can't get Ron down?"

"Remember we told you there were problems with the _**Bondage Bars**_, Harry?" George asked still trying to keep his distance from Hermione who was struggling against Harry's hold on her.

"Yes."

"Well, the only way to end the bondage magic …is for whatever Hermione was hoping for while eating the chocolate …to actually happen. So Ron really has to help Hermione learn the potion assignment chained to the wall like that. I don't know how exactly, considering that he's gagged, because he can't ask questions or correct her mistakes. But, may we politely point out …that from family experience growing up with us …Ron does his best if there's some sort of a **reward** involved."

"So, Hermione will have to give Ronniekins rewards for getting something right …and punish him for doing it wrong," Fred piped in.

By this point, Harry was having difficulty holding Hermione who was shooting the twins daggers from her eyes as everyone else in the common-room were falling-down laughing.

"I'm 'Owling' your Mother," she shrieked like a mad woman. "Then-then I'm telling Argus Filch about all your products so you can say goodbye to the Hogwarts market. Then I'm going to use the most powerful shrinking charm I can find on you so the world will not have to put up with your **spawn**!"

"We'll see ourselves out," Fred and George said quickly before sprinting through the portrait hole. Alaire heard them muttering something about finding a one-eyed witch as quickly as possible.

"Come back here, you cowards! - - Harry, let go of me!" bellowed Hermione.

Harry waited until he was sure Fred and George had a sporting chance of escaping before he released Hermione. She was huffing with anger as both feet settled on the ground.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself, while Harry tried to brace himself for anything. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening them, she reached down and picked up her wand. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he wondered what she was going to do to him.

"Fine, then," Hermione said in an eerily calm voice. She turned to address Harry, and for a second he actually thought facing Voldemort might have been safer than what she could do to him.

"Harry," she said sternly. "I am going back to the classroom where I left Ron. If those two cowards come back, I will not be responsible for my actions. I'm putting up wards so no one can get in. If McGonagall comes in and needs to speak with me, use the **DA** gallon to contact me."

Harry just nodded dumbly as Hermione marched past a few brave Gryffindor's trying to control their laughter. As she walked out the door, Alaire could hear Granger mumbling about how the twins were lucky Harry had been there and how glad she was that Ginny had promised to get rid of the remaining candy.

Looking around the room, Alaire noticed that Neville had slipped out of the Common-room unnoticed …Ginny Weasley was also mysteriously absent and Alaire suddenly felt a small amount of pity for whatever Draco Malfoy was going to have to undergo that night.

OoOoOoOo

No one saw hide or hair of Ron and Hermione until the next day at breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, half of the Gryffindor House let out catcalls as the two of then walked to their spots at the table and sat down across from Harry, Ginny, Alaire and Neville.

Harry and Neville tried to hide their smirks, but they didn't do so well thanks to Ginny.

"My dear brother," Ginny began with a straight face. "I do believe you've come down with something."

"What?" Ron grumbled.

"I don't know, but I can see several red marks on your neck and there are even a few I can see through your half-buttoned shirt," she said teasingly. "So either you're becoming a leper or you have some of the biggest love bites I've ever seen."

A collective snicker went up around the table. Neville looked hard at Ron and feeling nearly overcome with envy rose from the table and left the Great Hall unnoticed.

"I told you to use glamour charms," hissed Hermione quietly to Ron.

I can't charm everywhere you put a love-bite 'Mione. I'm not a contortionist you know," ground out Ron.

"Well, this is just lovely," Hermione snapped. "Now everyone's going to know something went on between us in that classroom."

"That's the least of my problems. I'm half afraid of my body's reaction to any question I'm ever asked about Wolfbane Potion."

Alaire snorted at this. Quickly, she covered up her budding giggle-fit by acting as if she was coughing into a napkin. It was during this time she shot a look across the hall at the Slytherin's. It was then that she noticed Draco Malfoy looked very uncomfortable and winced ever time he moved in his seat.

"Ginny," Alaire whispered to the girl sitting next to her, a threat involving a bat-bogey hex had abruptly banished the annoying Sloper to the fringe of the seventh-years place at the Gryffindor table during meals. Jack now sat next to Neville; although they didn't speak to one another at all. So while Harry and the other boys… except Neville of course… took the 'mickie' out on Ron, the two girls had time for a private whispered conversation.

"What exactly happened to the rest of that candy Ron and Hermione received from your brothers?" Alaire asked softly.

"I disposed of it last night," Ginny replied picking up a muffin off the serving plate.

"Did 'disposing' of-it have anything to do with why a certain fair haired Slytherin looks very uncomfortable sitting today?"

"Maybe …but then again; maybe he finally got his head out of his ass and that's why it's so tender."

"Is that **all** that he learned from that naughty candy?"

"Not quite."

"Then what?"

"Let's just say that; Draco learned last night that at least one member of his family can beg for mercy. As for me …I learned more about my boyfriend's …true feeling on certain issues that have up to now …stood in the way of our future together …such as - blood-purity - than I ever suspected, " Ginny said smiling slyly as she helped herself to more eggs

"Did you have to use the same punishment and reward system that Hermione employed?"

"Do you mean …is Draco covered with love bites?" Ginny said with a soft chuckle. "If that's your question then the answer is most-definitely …**NO**. Draco and I are way-beyond the childish Love bites stage. Hermione is all about dominance in every aspect of her public life and in a way …so am I.

"You don't say," Alaire said as an understatement of the obvious.

"Definitely! Our Head-girl used chains and humiliation last night to get her way and that will be here undoing. What my pathetic brother hasn't realized **yet** …is that Hermione has unintentionally revealed a long suppressed _**bondage fetish**_, that I for one …never suspected she had. Hermione may boss my brother around in public, but I believe in my soul …that behind closed doors …it's our Head-girl that wants to be dominated in the bedroom …dressed in latex …fur-lined hand-cuffs and treated like a _**sex-slave**_."

"Yeah, I've been thinking along those same lines myself …since last night. Do you think we should point out Hermione's fetish to your 'thick' brother?" Alaire asked in a knowing tone.

"Nah, I'm sure Seamus or Jack will do the deed for us. So don't be too surprised if Hermione ends up wearing nipple-rings and a dog-collar …underneath her uniform …before the end of term," Ginny said with a truly evil grin. "As for my personal preference in controlling any man and Draco in particular, I find that I can get better results with more direct oral manipulation of my man's tool.

"You're been giving-head to a Malfoy?"

"Do you know a better method to reduce a bloke to a quivering mass of goo?" Ginny retorted with her normal shocking cantor. "The mere hint of a good blow-job and your average bloke will do whatever you want."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Of course, but what I really take pleasure in; Alaire, is the power that oral sex gives me over men."

"So it's all about power?"

"Partially, the last bondage bar from Fred and George allowed me to get my Slytherin boyfriend bare-arse naked and hog-tied …flat-on-his-back on top-of a bench in the weight room down in the dudgeons' last night. You have to understand, Alaire …sex is an act that requires planning to be earth shattering. Spontaneous spur-of-the-moment copulation is rarely spectacular. "Draco has shagged a respectful-number of girls here, so for me to **stand-out** from the rest of the herd of heifers he's humped …I knew going-in; that I had to be different from any other bird he'd ever known". Ginny confessed in a whisper to her best friend without hesitation …as if she was casually discussing the weather.

"Step One in standing out from the crowd; I didn't put out for Draco on our third date. Step two; I wasn't at all embarrassed …like some shy little virgin by his crude and blunt sexual banter, in fact I out-did him in talking smutty. For I quickly realized that he was actually very attracted by female-generated sex laced innuendo …the more I talked-dirty, the more desirable I became to Draco. But the main key to becoming irresistible to Malfoy was when I discovered how much he was turned-on by sexually aggressive …relationship dominating women …that all of his big talk and public posturing; is just an act.

"How does a sixteen-year old teenage become so knowledgeable about bondage and other sorts of kinky-sex?" Alaire asked finding the courage at last, for her friend's expertise in such matters was very unusual.

"I was possessed by Voldemort when I was twelve years old," Ginny said reluctantly with a whole-body shudder. "Old Tom was a very-sick puppy… sexually speaking. He got-off through torture and abuse of his bed-partners. He… shared those memories with me. I lost my innocence mentally with him and the pervert …tainted forever my relationships with men.

"I had no idea," Alaire said while thinking: '_I'm not the only one with sexual abuse scars_'

"I'm not looking for sympathy, '_**that which does not destroy-us makes us stronger'**_ and all that rot. My family doesn't know about this and I trust you not to repeat it …especially to Ronniekins. Anyroad …back to last night. I intent to buy a full case of bondage-bars from Fred and George during the next Hogsmeade weekend, for you'd be surprised what you can learn from a hogtied bloke. My original intention for the _**bondage-bar**_ was to get to Draco core beliefs …and it worked beyond anything I ever imagined. In fact …I think I know him well enough now …and I mean the real Draco …not the self-absorbed Prat that he shows to everyone else …to let him into my glory-hole sometime soon."

"So you gave him a blow-job as a reward for his total cantor," Alaire said ignoring for the moment her friends stated intention to shag a wimpy Slytherin.

"That was a big part of why I did it …that's true enough ...but not the reason that I gave him the best hummer he ever had …or so he told me. I did it because last night I found-out that my Draco doesn't dislikes Hermione half as much as people around here thinks' he does, Draco is actually **turned-on** her bossiness. Which is odd actually …because the Hermione I know …can be like Draco in ways that neither of them realize; a pair of arrogant cows most of the time - and annoying to the point of distraction."

"Yes I know, Harry complains about that …all the time. He dare not say anything to Ron because his best-mate worships' the ground Granger walks on," Alaire admitted. "I honestly don't understand what your brother sees in that girl."

"Join the club," Ginny snorted.

"So Draco envies Hermione's commanding presence …alright …I'll accept that. But how is that the key to understanding a Malfoy?" Alaire asked now completely confused

"Hermione is annoying, but she is also respected," Ginny retorted, "she's beyond smart …so her marks are always top of the class. Draco on the other-hand is at his best …only an average student. For example; for years now he has attempted to get Harry and my brother expelled, but **all **of his plots were never good enough to succeed.

"Last night I discovered his greatest fear, he is terrified of being thought of as incompetent. He constantly feels isolated, surrounded by enemies on all sides …ready to pounce the moment he shows weakness. Dating me has also been …his first ever act of defiance against an abusive and bigoted father.

"And found all this up by tieing him up?"

"Yup," Ginny said smiling big, "that and his deepest secret desire."

"Which is?"

"The same as Granger's, really," Ginny declared in a confidential whisper. "He wants someone he can trust to guard his back, someone to find the practical flaws in his big plans just like my brother does for Hermione and Harry. Draco wants someone he can publicly-dominate, but who is the real power behind the throne. Ultimately …behind closed doors …and in the privacy of his bedroom, I believe my Draco is looking for a semi-dominatrix; a strong-willed woman that will treat him as the BDSM slave and I can fill that role …easily… thanks to Voldemort the pervert.

"This need to be dominated in private is another trait that he shares in common with the bossy Hermione. It's ironic really;" Ginny said with a self-amused smile, "that what they both want, only a Weasley can provide. Draco became so excited by being tied-up last night; he …well …he …went off prematurely … twice …just at the thought… of having me in charge.

OH …sweet Merlin, I never would have guessed that a Malfoy and Granger would both be in the closet; _**masochists**_. Alaire said trying hard not to laugh.

"Tell me about it …but I can come to no other conclusion," Ginny reluctantly confessed. "He didn't resent being rendered helpless like I bet Ron did …during my brother's brief experience with bondage. I'm sure that Ron …legitimately struggled to get free all that night. Draco on the other hand …reacted very-differently …in fact I have never seen him more turned-on than when he was hogtied to that bench.

"Go figure?"

"We Weasley's are known for being grounded with the ability to think on our feet …my brothers natural talent at adapting on the spot to any situation… has saved Harry's arse more times than Potter will ever admit. So when I saw with my own eyes …how very much Draco actually enjoyed being rendered totally helpless …I instantly took full advantage of the opportunity …adapted to his newly revealed fetish and played it up for all it was worth.

"Yes; that sounds like something you'd do," Alaire said with a chuckle.

"I made our first BDSM experience together; '**delicious torture'** …as he called it," Ginny casually confessed in a whisper. "I transfigure a bit of left-over rope into a cat of nine-tails and pranced around that weight-room shamelessly naked for two hours. The whole time I teased my Slytherin boy-toy …by gently whipping my helpless victim ever so lightly with the cat. I left no marks on his flesh beyond a red and tender buttock …but words can't describe how much he liked what I did to him …I'm certain of that much …anyway.

"But then why the blow-job?"

"Draco except for going off too-quick… twice… stayed rock-hard the whole time," Ginny said smiling in delight. "I couldn't just leave him in that state, so just before curfew, I gave him a deliberately prolonged hummer. A good dominatrix mixes pain with pleasure, Voldemort taught me that. After twenty minutes I finally allowed him to cum in my mouth, swallowing every drop. Then I untied him; we both got dressed without a word and then went our separate ways. No other Hogwarts girl had done to Draco what I did, and although we didn't discuss it verbally; we both knew, that after last night; that his tender …whipped arse …belonged; _**exclusively**_ to me.

Alaire smiled at her friend before turning in her seat for a good long-look at Malfoy. Draco paid her no mind for his full attention was riveted on Ginny. Alaire had only seen such an expression of unbridled longing on a boy's-face twice …since coming to Hogwarts. She saw it every-day on Ron's face, as he worshiped with his eyes his beloved bookworm.

**Tuning in **Hermione's lover …briefly …Alaire was nearly overwhelmed by the intense love the red-head had for the head-girl. Alaire feared for a moment …that there was no possible way for '**prim and proper**' Granger to be aware of the level of Ron's total devotion, however when she switched her empathic power toward Granger, she was pleased to discover that although she wasn't looking in the direction of her boyfriend, her mind was filled with feelings of love mixed with an embarrassing level of unbridled lust for the boy who's hand she held so-gently. Prudish in outward appearance; it shocked Alaire to discover that the most-randy person in the Great Hall at breakfast …was the same-girl whose peers considered to-be totally **frigid**.

Tuning out Hermione, Alaire sat back and felt utter gob-smacked at the realization of how much sex was going on around her by her so-called stuffy English House-mates. Clearly Ron and Hermione had moved beyond snogging. Ginny was engaged in bondage games with a now surprising emotionally-committed Malfoy. Dean Thomas had come back to the common-room the previous night with his clothing in great disarray and a mind filled in the post emotional disorder of a bloke fresh from a discrete slap and tickle with Luna. With only Seamus emotions remain dependably in the gutter while totally free of feelings of Love.

The **bondage bar incident** was Alaire's second encounter with _**WWW LTD**_. lust enhancing candy. Neville was somewhat-alright about the Passion-pill incident now, but was still playing second fiddle whenever Harry was in any room that she was in. Alaire knew she was flirting way too much with Harry; but the boy absorbed it all like a sponge. It took extra attention to make high-maintenance Harry even a little-bit happy; as he was so easily distracted by serious mood-swings literally at the drop of a hat.

Neville on the other hand wore his heart on his sleeve as Ron did and was therefore far easier to please with the bare minimum crumbs of effort. It didn't take lust enhancing candy to earn Neville's undivided attention or devotion. Alaire's two encounter's with Weasley **Love-products** had combined had made the American extremely gun-shy and stranger still; she had become convinced that Harry wasn't above using such products on a girl… given the right circumstances. Vowing to herself to always make-sure to never eat anything any Weasley had ever touched …Alaire learned a lesson that every Gryffindor experienced at one time or another.

Alaire got up from the table in the Great Hall and headed back to the Gryffindor tower, in a very disturbed state of mind. She was a-bit envious of her friends and the surprisingly adult relationships they had developed. A feeling of loneliness swept through Alaire as she tossed about in her mind the pros-and-cons of acquiring a boyfriend of her own. From past experience she knew that a boyfriend meant more trouble than they were worth, but she still felt tempted. She knew that on any path to any kind of romantic-relationship …well …that path led to a dragon's cave, tainted with past emotional damage that were very-disturbing and only recently scared-over.

For her mentor had proven to be right after all, there was only one boy in all of Hogwarts that looked at Alaire with the same unbridled longing that Ginny was getting out of Draco; or Hermione was getting from Ron. The trouble was that boy wasn't Harry; his feelings for her …were typical for a horny teenage male. The boy who felt as Ron did for Mione, with love beyond measure, who's feeling grew stronger every day was frankly …scaring the-hell out of Alaire.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

Kris, I couldn't wait any longer... please forgive-me ...I'm weak.

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Longbottom Rose

ID # 1822668

First Pub: 04-16-04 completed 07-12-05

Author: ForeverLaDonna

Original Word count **total**: 97,626

Rated 'T'

**OoOoOoOo **

I have received permission from the original author's to do this rewrite via e-mail 10/15/2010

**OoOoOoOo **

Hollywood Re-write part two - - by billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

Chapter's 13 through 29

Begun; 10-23-09… published;

Redo-Word count;35,722 (this part only)

Rated 'M'

Category: **AU**, this replaces the later parts of book six and in its entirely HP book seven; Deadly Hallows.

**Summary**; why does Harry or Draco paired with Hermione get the bulk of all the stories? What's wrong with a minor character getting a little screen time. This tale of mine is a primarily a Neville Mary-sue relationship. With a fair amount of time given to a particular favorite paring of mine; 'Rbw/HJG' and for all the 'Draco' lovers out-there I put him into a 'ship'with an in-cannon blood-status correct character.

_**Rewrite-Author**_ notes: I love the original and suggest everyone check it out. In fact I suggest dear reader that you compare her version to mine. She'll win I'm sure, hands down ;-) Do keep in mind, however; that as a rewrite the differences between the original and mine will be subtle at times, especially at the beginning.

Now for the **warnings**;

I am not a professional writer; I have been called by critics; long-winded with a tendency to go off into tangents that distract from the main plot… to these charges; I plea, Guilty. I also openly admit to the abuse of the King's English. If you look for perfection in writing; grammar or spelling, by all means go elsewhere. I don't claim to be anything else than a story teller… plain and simple.

Warning two; this story is thick with sexual innuendo and the discussion of sexual preferences that are unusual to say the least. This story is **rated M** for a reason …okay? I feel that JK Rowling's notion that teenagers of seventeen and eighteen have no interest in sex; is laughable.

Warning three; **Murphy's Law** in regards to fanfiction; I began to tweak this story back in 2009 and each time I returned to it; I found a sentence that didn't quite work, a bad-bit of spelling or grammar, that needed fixing. I've run spell-check more times than I can remember. And yet the truly **glaring errors **in all my stories never seem to pop off the page to mock-me… until after I publish the chapter …go figure. So if something in this doesn't quite work, it's been hiding from me really-really good.

Final warning; are y'all still with me, with Ginny a dominatrix and Draco an abuse-loving Masochist? I warned you that my tale was unlike any other HP story you've read before, not graphic really… but off the beaten path… of the regular HP fanfic's; to be sure. If reading of kinky sex bothers you …most definitely _**go elsewhere**_

Disclaimer;

Is there someone somewhere who doesn't know who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter series? If there is; please tell this person, that I will not profit in any way, from this tale, beyond the entertainment of my few readers and the annoyance of the grammar-Nazi's.

**OoOoOoOo**

**The house lights fade, the curtain opens … roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 13**

"Are you ready yet?" Ginny's voice came from the door.

"Almost! I have to try and tie this scarf around my ponytail!"

Sighing, Ginny briskly walked around Alaire's privacy screen. "Here, let me." Deftly, she tied a large pink bow on top of Alaire's hair. "There! Now we match. What do you think?"

The girls were dressed almost exactly alike. Tight white oxford cloth shirts from their school uniform tied at the waist, denim jeans with the cuffs rolled up, white socks, and their school shoes temporarily transfigured into black and white oxfords.

"The only things that we need now are our jackets," remarked Alaire. "Voila!" Ginny pulled two jackets out of a bag that she had tossed on the bed.

"How did you get these? They're great!"

"I have a special relationship with a house-elf named Dobby. It turns out that he's quite the fashion maven. I mentioned that I needed matching jackets and the next thing I know, here they are!"

"Cool!" Alaire picked up the closest one and eyed it for a moment.

"Um, Ginny? They're kind-of small and this one has socks embroidered on it."

"Oh, Well. Dobby has a sock fetish. Actually that's kind of Harry's fault."

Alaire gave her an odd look. "Harry bought socks when we were in Hogsmeade together, should I be worried?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head no. "I'll explain more later …let's fix these first."

A few incantations and waves of their wands later and the jackets were perfect. Two hot pink satin bomber jackets embroidered on the back with the logo, "Pink Ladies" with two fuzzy dice below the name lay on the bed. Ginny quickly waved her wand and the girls names were embroidered on the fronts.

"Perfect!" Alaire tried her's on and smiled in the mirror. The pink made her cheeks glow. She wondered just how many appreciative glances she would get that night. That train of thought then pulled into the Harry/Neville station.

"What are the guys wearing? I thought we were all going as people from Grease?"

"They wouldn't tell me and Harry's been real secretive and usually he can't hide anything from me or Hermione."

"Well, let's go see then!" The two girls literally skipped and jumped their way down to the common room which now looked like a scene from an old movie. A lot of girls were wearing poodle skirts or Capri-pants. Several guys from 6th year were wearing matching bowling shirts with their hair greased back in identical styles.

There was no sign of Harry, Neville, Ron, Dean, or Seamus. Hermione was also conspicuously absent.

"Where are they? Its time to go," Lavender Brown had huffed impatiently when a loud "Ooooh!" went around the room. Down the boys' stairs came the 7th years. Each one was wearing a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and black jeans …even Neville. They stopped half-way down the stairs then nodded and waved like superstars.

Ginny and Alaire after gawking with the rest of the crowd began to laugh.

"Well, we now we just need Hermio… Oh, my goodness! My brother is going to have a heart attack!" Ginny said with a sigh.

Alaire followed Ginny line of sight until she saw Hermione coming down from the Head-suite. She wore skin-tight black jeans, a tight black sweater, a black leather jacket and black high heels. She had teased and fought with her hair until formed a mass of curls accented with a single bow. Her bright red lips fought with her heavily made-up eyes for attention.

Hermione smiled brightly as she caught sight of Ron, who was trying very hard to just breathe as he watched her move. With a feral smile on her face, Hermione walked over to a stunned Ron… who was gob-smacked motionless.

"Shall we?"

An awestruck Ron just nodded and said in a squeak, "Anything you want."

Proudly the couple made their way down to the others. The crowd parted in front of them just like the Red Sea leaving amazed and amused Gryffindor's in their wake. Alaire was standing agape looking after them when she heard Harry's voice in her ear.

"Alaire, come here a moment." He motioned for her to follow him. When he had pulled her into a corner, he turned with a mischievous look on his face. "Want to really **wow** the crowds?" he asked with an uplifted eyebrow. Alaire had never seen him so playful and she hoped it had nothing to do with sock fetishes.

"Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?" Harry began to whisper in her ear but was interrupted by Ginny tugging at Alaire's sleeve.

"Come on, Pink Lady. Save the snogging in corners until the party!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny as Alaire blushed. Smiling, Harry pulled Ginny into the conversation. A few moments later, the trio was giggling. "You're on! That will be great!" Alaire and Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"OK. Let's go!" Harry grabbed both girls by the hand and headed towards the door. Just as the three of them were about to leave the common room …literally arm-in-arm, Alaire glanced back to see Neville standing alone …staring at her with a sad reigned smile on his face. It was almost like he expected to be the only one in the common room with no date for the ball.

"Just a minute …Harry!" Alaire said reluctantly taking her hand out of Harry's grasp. She ran back into the room, noticing how Neville's smile widened as she approached. Grabbing Neville, by the hand, she asked, "Will you promise to save me a dance?"

OoOoOoOo

**Neville POV OoOoOoOo **

He'd been watching the interchange with Harry had been trying not to feel aced out once again. Of course that was pretty hard considering the two women that he ever had a crush on had been holding the boy-who-lived hands only moments ago. It wasn't enough he had to have one of them, but both?

Of course, he'd gotten over Ginny long ago. Actually …walking in on a full-blown …half-undressed snogging session between her and Draco earlier this term… had been enough to squash permanently what little crush he still had on Ginny. But the sight of them going at it like rabbits in heat …had hurt …a bit.

But what hurt even more was the way that Alaire …giggling happily …seem to hang on Harry's every word. Potter was taking Alaire flying now, every-other day …to teach her how and the bubbling excitement she displayed upon her return was expressed in **more than friend** casual touching that she shrugged off as just being an American. Not for the first time …Neville wished that he could be the bloke that Alaire was looking at with such adoration …instead of Potter. Every time she looked at Harry the way she had only moments before …made Neville feel that he was losing ground in a totally-unfair competition for Alaire's favor.

Coming down to earth from such reflections Neville said; "Sure. But may I ask …what are you up to?"

"Now-now, Neville. Don't you want to be surprised like the rest of the school?"

"Alaire," Neville started to caution her …but she was already gone out the door with her co-conspirators. '_This was going to be a helluva night_,' he thought with a disappointed sigh. Later, he would reflect that perhaps he had learned something in Divination after all.

OoOoOoOo

"I'd like to welcome everyone to the Halloween Ball. I am greatly pleased with the turn out and with the costumes! Fifty-points to Gryffindor for its unity. Seeing all of you makes me feel like a young man again! Fifty points to Ravenclaw which has some of the most imaginative costumes I've seen this age. I believe that we have almost 20 different magical creatures among us tonight! Hufflepuff also earns fifty points for its accuracy in portraying Muggle tourists so well. And, Slytherin, only you could create such a lovely and unique costume. It's the only time I've seen one snake with 25 individual parts. Good show! Fifty points to you, as well." Dumbledore smiled on his students, quite pleased with himself. "Now, on with the show!"

He waved his arms and upbeat music filled the room. Soon the room was a writhing mass of Hawaiian shirts, snake skin, Puffs-keins, and poodle skirts.

The party had been in full swing for twenty minutes when the doors to the hall burst open. The students quickly backed up fearing the worst. Instead, they were greeted by the roar of a motorcycle from over their heads as Harry, Alaire, and Ginny flew into the room.

A shiny mass of chrome and leather, the bike gleamed in the spotlight. Harry gunned the motor while on the back, holding on for dear life sat Alaire and Ginny. They circled the room to riotous applause then landed gingerly on the spot usually occupied by the teacher's table.

"Sorry about the mess professors," Ginny said hopping off.

Hagrid roared. "Blimey, Harry! This is the bike I used when I pick you up. Sirius would glad to see you got it working again. You've spent enough hours down at my hut . . ." Hagrid trailed off as Harry gave him a scandalized look.

"Oi! Where did you get such a beautiful bike, Harry Potter?" Hagrid announced in an even louder voice.

Behind him, several professors just shook their heads in disbelief and amusement.

"The very same Hagrid," Dumbledore nodded, "Ingenious vehicle …actually."

"I don't believe, headmaster, it is prudent for a student to show such reckless behavior as to drive an enchanted Muggle vehicle within the castle. As I recall; this is the same kind-of irresponsible activity that nearly got Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley expelled a few years back," snipped Snape.

"Ah, but it is the season of enchantment of the magical kind, Severus. Even Muggle's embrace the joy of Halloween."

While McGonagall and Snape looked distinctly displeased, Dumbledore was glowing. He quickly walked over to the bike and began to quiz Harry on how it worked. Ginny and Alaire took their bows then worked their way through the crowd toward the Gryffindor's.

"Surprised?" Alaire shouted as she neared her classmates.

"That was bloody-brilliant!" shouted Hermione utterly impressed.

"Hey! That's my line!" Ron corrected her. He started to turn to his sister to say something but Ginny pre-empted him.

"Don't you say a word, Ronald Bilius Weasley? You flew an enchanted car to pick-up Harry his second year and THEN flew it to Hogwarts. Say one word and its Bat Bogey hexes for you!"

Ron quickly backed down and actually 'overacted' in mock-fear by jumping behind Hermione in pretended exaggerated terror …as if begging for protection, causing many including Ginny to laugh at Ron's playacting. Smiling with excitement …Alaire scanned the hall for Neville. Seeing him, once again standing alone by the punch bowl …she made her way through the crowd toward him.

"So what did you think? Wasn't that cool?" Neville nodded while he took in Alaire's flushed face sensing her excitement. "I was going to sit on the handlebars but Harry thought that it might be too much."

"Well, you know how shy and reclusive …Harry his. He's not the type to show off," Neville commented with a touch of envious sarcasm. Alaire didn't give much thought to the bitter remark as the music began to play again.

"Come on! Let's dance."

She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the floor. Alarm filled Neville. He had been dreading this moment. He didn't know how to modern dance. Self-consciously, he compared himself to a hippopotamus trying to do ballet.

"Neville! You promised me!"

Neville managed to shout back, "I'll do a waltz if they play one!"

Alaire glared at him …her look of disappointment hurt him. "Fine; I intend to have fun!" she snarled before dropping his hand and disappearing into the crowd.

He spent the next twenty depressing minutes standing against a wall …watching Alaire dance first with Colin Creevey then a Hufflepuff dressed as an Fwooper. She even danced once with Seamus who ended up with a smack across the face for his fumbled attempts to bump and grind with her. He was lucky he didn't get to drink any of the punch, Neville thought. He would have, if not for the fact he squeezed his **glass** so hard when he saw the scene of Alaire dancing with Harry that he had instinctively crushed it. He had to spend the next few minutes getting a healing spell cast by Hermione.

Inwardly, he chided himself as he reminded him-self **over and over** of Alaire's words. He had no right to be jealous …as they weren't a couple …he knew his own feelings in the matter but was still very-confused concerning Alaire's. His Gran had often told him that action speaks louder than words and the way Alaire was hanging on Harry …well …spoke volumes to anyone with eyes.

Although Alaire flirted with him a little bit, every so often, she would then turn around on a hen-penny and flirt with Harry **loads**. But to be fair about it …Alaire flirted with lots of people to varying degrees. She had even told him once, "Neville, listen, in parts of America, flirting is like an Olympic sport. Everyone flirts with everyone else. Haven't you heard me teasing Seamus and Jack Sloper?

"Hells-bells …I've even flirted with Draco **once** …that is …until I saw Ginny's sour reaction. Sweet-Jesus …that girl is so territorial. I even tease Ron …once in awhile; just to watch him blush and see Hermione to show-off a-little honest jealousy. I've really been tempted to flirt with them both more often …just to keep their women from taking their men for granted; but I'm afraid that Hermione and Ginny would jinx me into next year! And as much as you might think otherwise, I do flirt with **YOU**! Hasn't anyone ever done that before?"

Neville would have never admitted it aloud …but the answer was a resounding; "**No**".

He continued to watch the dancing until Alaire finally ended up with Harry again who was thoroughly enjoying himself at a dance for once. He had an odd jerky dance-style that reminded Neville of some aboriginal dancer. Alaire on the other hand had a sensual swerve that entranced and tortured him. Several times she had motioned for him to join her …but he just couldn't make his feet move. Plus the thought of being that close to a gyrating Alaire made him distinctly uncomfortable in the very best way.

OoOoOoOo

Neville sighed with a mixture of relief and dread as the lights calmed and the music began the slow sensuous beat of a ballroom waltz. He looked up to see Alaire once more motioning for him to join her …as Harry walked towards the punch bowl. Reluctantly, he walked over to her with feet of lead. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. With a smile, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck while he awkwardly placed his hands on her waist. He looked down to make sure his feet were in no danger of stepping on her toes.

"Calm down, Neville. This is just swaying to the music. Close your eyes and just feel the music."

"You don't think I know how to dance …do you?"

"Neville …I didn't mean to imply…"

"Well …Ms Goodnight; there are many styles of dancing, try to keep-up," Neville said with unexpected confidence,

After years of ballroom dance instruction at the insistence of his Grandmother, Neville closed his eyes and began to move in a classic waltz across the floor. Alaire squealed in delight as she realized that in this kind of dancing, Neville easily outshone Harry. The floor cleared around them as everyone stood by in stunned disbelief as the usually shy and clumsy Longbottom and his American partner put on a perfect-display of classical ballroom dancing.

By the end of the waltz Alaire was panting heavily from effort, her cheeks flushed red in delight as the song came to an end. She moved closer and hugged him in gratitude for the unexpected delight of the dance …putting her cheek next to his she purred.

"Who taught you Ballroom?"

"My Gran, she and Granddad did this kind-of stuff loads of times when I was a child. But I could ask the same of you." Neville said in surprise at the skill of his dance-partner.

"You're wearing cologne," she said with a low giggle… abruptly changing the subject, "how very sexy of you."

With his eyes closed, he began to be aware of her perfume. Before he could stop himself, he whispered in her ear, "And you smell like honeysuckle and magnolia."

"Good. I rubbed the essence of the flowers on my neck just before I came down. I was hoping you'd notice."

The sound of her voice in his ear sent chills down Neville's spine. His mind was trying to remember if honeysuckle and magnolia were used together in any love potions, but his brain wouldn't work.

"Thank-you again for the waltz, Neville …my mom back home loves ballroom, she dragged me to her completions for years. She'll be thrilled that I've found a better partner than dad."

They swayed for a few moments more before Alaire stepped in closer wrapping herself around Neville quite effectively and whispered. "Don't tell anyone …but ballroom dancing makes me feel incredibly horny."

Neville wasn't really sure if she meant that …or if her comment was intended merely for shock value alone... it was often hard to tell the difference with Alaire flirting banter. In either event under the spell of her suggestive innuendo they weren't really dancing anymore. All he could feel was Alaire's hand gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while her hips pressed against his …swaying in erotic time with the music. He was in arousal heaven and sure that he had stopped breathing ages ago.

"Mmm. I could dance all night like this …especially with you Neville," Alaire commented as their second song together came to an end. But apparently, someone was looking out for the couple …as another ballroom classic started up.

A Tango began and the erotic beat changed something inside of Neville felt his heart become bold and daring like the music. Tentatively, he moved one of his hands up Alaire's back a little bit while moving the other one down. His heart definitely stopped for a second or two when Alaire stared him straight in the eyes daring him to make love to her in a dance.

There are those that say that the tango is 'horizontal lovemaking' with clothes on, and although neither Alaire nor Neville were dressed for a Tango, five minutes later, both of them were out of breath and abruptly embarrassed by the overwhelming applauds of their Peers for the classic Spanish tango that they had been preformed.

The next song was more modern in pace and style …but still considered a slow-dance, and the tap on the shoulder - cutting-in - that Neville more than half-expected from Harry …never came. Alaire melted into Neville's arms …she put her head gently down on his shoulder. An American woman was singing softly about leaving someone behind.

"_Oh, that boy of mine _

_By my side_

_The silver moon and the evening tide_

_Oh, some sweet day_

_Gonna' take away_

_This hurting inside_

_Well, I'll never be blue_

_My dreams come true_

_On Blue Bayou."_

"I requested this slow-song especially for us …its one of my favorite songs," whispered Alaire. "I'll have to take you to New Orleans some day."

She lifted her head back and looked into his eyes, and the look she gave him filled his heart with hope to the point of bursting. At that precise moment, Neville would have gone with her to the moon if she had asked.

OoOoOoOo

He summoned all his courage looked down at her lips and was leaning in to kiss Alaire …when suddenly there was a loud crash near the front of the room.

All eyes turned to see Harry facing Patrick Travers, a 6th year Slytherin.

"What were you doing?" Harry shouted protectively as he pulled his bike into an upright position.

"I was just checking out the engine. Don't be so touchy."

"Touchy? This bike used to belong to someone very important to me. Its irreplaceable so, don't touch-it!"

"I'll do what I please, Harry Potter, you do not boss me around! You think you're something. Well, I heard about your dad and his friends. You're just like them thinking you're something you're not. All proud because you play ruddy Quidditch, but I bet you'll end up just like Sirius Black, in Azkaban, insane, and wishing you was dead. We'll have to hand your body over to your sweet little boy-toy and the Mudblood to bury."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alaire saw Draco make his way over to where Ginny had been talking to Hermione. Ginny had her wand drawn and her lips in a thin line. Draco, dressed like a greaser to match Ginny's outfit, looked quite panicked about what was going to happen.

After a few muttered words, the two made their way to where Professor Snape stood. Meanwhile, an amazed crowd listened to this exchange in horror.

"Pat, you've been drinking something a little stronger than punch or Butterbeer." Harry said as he tried to control his temper. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Potter." He walked over to Harry and stood in his face. "And, if my Uncle Travers was here, he'd tell you himself what he and Bellatrix used to do to people like your parents just for fun. Ever heard of **Curcio**?"

Visions of Sirius falling backward through the veil flooded Harry's mind and that was the last straw. Harry took a swing at Patrick and soon all four houses were trading punches.

OoOoOoOo

Waves of pain washed over Alaire as the fighting spread. She was flooded with fear as her fellow students either ran from the hall or ran towards the melee. She couldn't move. She seemed to be paralyzed from the trauma of so many emotions of so many people flooding her mind …all at the same time.

Neville had quickly lost track of Alaire for the minute when the fighting began. He had just managed to open the main doors of the Great Hall when he saw her again …huddled against the wall. She was clear of the fight but seemed to be terrified. He glanced around to see if any of the Professors could help her, but they were all distracted by the riot that had broken out in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were in the middle of the scuffle. Harry had broken out in boils thanks to Blaise Zabini. Ron had managed to somehow get both hands around Goyle's neck while Hermione, in turn, had wrapped herself around Ron and was trying to pull him out of the fight. Seamus and Dean were both cursing Slytherin's at random. Dumbledore and the rest of the teaching staff were trying to end the fighting by freezing various students with Petrificus Totalus.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 14**

Neville ducked a Jelly Legs Jinx that sent the chair behind him dancing into a wall. He grabbed Alaire by the hand and pulled her up onto unsteady feet. Fearing that she would be hit by a stray hex he started to half-drag her out of the room. Putting her right-arm across his shoulders, he guided her away from the fighting toward the far end of the Great Hall every so often looking back fearful of being hexed from behind. A bright flash of yellowish-green light rushed across the room catching his attention. Neville watched in horror as it struck Ginny Weasley in the chest. The younger girl abruptly slumped to the floor. Within seconds of Ginny's collapse …appearing instantly by her side was an enraged Malfoy …his eyes turned to narrow slits as he looked back over the crowd to see who struck-down his beloved. The magic in the air sounding him suddenly became very intense.

No one would ever again have any doubts about how Draco Malfoy felt about Ginny Weasley. Instinctively sensing what was to come, Neville hastily picked up Alaire into his arms and carried her at a rushed-pace out of the Great Hall and up the nearby staircase. A moment later a huge amount of magic flowed out of the great hall like a wave and then all went silent.

It was two floors up and half way down a dimly lit hallway when Neville and Alaire finally reached a spot far away from the crowds, Neville set Alaire down and watched in horror as she sank …trembling …down onto the floor holding her head with both hands and rocking back and forth while moaning in pain.

"Alaire …Alaire! Did you get hit? Do we need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" Neville said quite aware of how panicked his voice was as it softly echoed off the walls.

Alaire answered with another low moan as she grabbed her stomach. "Come on! …We're going to the hospital wing."

Alaire grabbed his arm at this and shook her head. "**No**. please …no crowds, just take me somewhere anywhere that's perfectly quiet," she barely groaned out.

Neville thought for a moment, beads of sweat running down his forehead. "_Somewhere quiet_; _well the common room wouldn't do …it would be a mad-house right now. The hospital-wing wouldn't be any better …for it will be all too soon full to overflowing with victims from the fighting below_." The only place he knew of that was peaceful and quiet was his private study.

"Can you make it up some stairs?" he asked cautiously, knowing full well that he'd barely been able to carry her to where they were now. Alaire weakly nodded yes. Neville helped her stand then directed her toward a flight of stairs praying that it wouldn't decide to move on them. Neville knew he was breaking the rules that he had agreed to when his private study had been established, but his concern for Alaire overruled everything else.

Halfway up the steps, the stairway began to sway. Luckily, it landed on the exact floor Neville and Alaire needed to go to. Neville actually thanked the stonework verbally as they stepped off of the 'escalator' and made their way down toward the darkened hall to his study.

"Just a little bit more," Neville encouraged Alaire as she began to slump in his arms. He finally stopped and picked her up again …with memories of Hermione in the Ministry and how fragile Alaire looked in the great hall flooding his mind.

"**Aloha Mora Floribunda**!" he shouted at a painting of a greenhouse on the wall. The door flew open to reveal a small, cozy office/study and an attached miniature greenhouse. There were plants everywhere, on shelves near the ceiling, on stands on the floor, on the windowsill, on tables, on the desk, and even one hanging from the tiny bathroom door. Crunching across the dirt and gravel on the floor, Neville carried Alaire over to a dingy, worn-out couch that he had acquired along with the room.

Gently, he laid Alaire on the couch. Rushing across the room Neville gathered a container of water and ripped a piece of cloth off his already torn tee-shirt. Dipping the cloth in the water, he wiped Alaire's forehead with it. "Is that better?"

Alaire nodded. With a sigh, she fumbled at a necklace that she wore under her shirt. When it became obvious what she wanted, Neville carefully pulled the pendant out of her shirt. It was a small metal vial with a broom laid over a red cross.

"Its medicine," Alaire managed to gasp. Neville gave it a shake and could hear pills inside.

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Neville laid the container down on the couch and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with a glass of cold water, a small hand-towel, and a small bucket. "Here," he lifted her head and gave her a drink of water. Then, carefully, he unscrewed the top of the vial. "How many?"

Alaire managed to convey the number two which he then shook out into his hand.

"Ok, one more time," he said gently. He went to place the pills in her hand and lift Alaire's head to put it in his lap but then jumped back as she grabbed the pail and leaned over the edge of the couch. Neville looked away out of privacy and to avoid becoming nauseous himself. When the retching sounds ended, he took the damp rag and wiped her face.

"I was afraid of that. My cousin gets migraines and it's awful," he said quietly as Alaire just nodded. "Are you ready to try your medicine now?"

Another nod; Neville gingerly placed the meds in her mouth and gave her another drink of water. This time everything stayed down. The room grew quiet as they waited for the medicine to take affect. Neville placed her head in his lap and watched as she breathed. He then did a quick cleaning spell took care of things in the bucket, and finally, after a tense fifteen minutes, Alaire's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and seeing Neville tried to smile.

"Back among the living …are we?" Neville teased, relaxing now that she was better.

"Yeah …Wow, that was unpleasant."

"Well, I'm not used to beautiful girls passing out on me," Neville said then realizing what he had just said began to blush.

"I bet you say that to all the girls who throw up on you," she joked weakly.

They both snickered softly causing Alaire to grab her head again and sit up a bit …moving a bit away from Neville incase she got ill again.. After a few moments silence, Alaire turned to look more clearly at Neville.

"I guess you'd like to know what happened."

"It looked like a migraine. My cousin has those."

Alaire smiled at him and patted the couch beside her. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Neville moved over to her and she took his hand. She took a moment and trained her empathy fully at Neville and was delighted when all she could feel was concern tinged with fear and love. No condemnation …no anger …no selfishness. It was just the balm to her soul that she needed after the melee at the dance.

"Neville," she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. She could feel her own tearing up as she feared his reaction to her news. "Neville, I am an empath."

Neville continued to look at her. He didn't understand. She took a deep breath. It was all or nothing.

"I-I can feel your emotions especially when I touch you. I know exactly how you feel right now."

Neville fought the urge to jerk his hand back. She knew how he felt? That meant she had always known how he regarded her. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest in terror. Alaire tightened her grip on his hand.

He was repulsed, she thought in panic. He wanted to take his hand away. It was going to be like before. She couldn't stand the thought.

"Neville, please I beg you, don't leave," she pleaded, a tear streaming down her right cheek. "Let me explain. You owe a friend that."

"I-I wasn't going to leave," Neville lied then thought that she knew he was probably lying.

"I hoped you wouldn't when I finally told you. That would be . . ." Alaire looked away for a moment as more tears came to her already sore and red eyes. "I couldn't stand it."

Neville started to speak …but Alaire interrupted him.

"Let me tell you the whole story before you make up your mind about me," she pleaded. Neville looked over at her. The tone of her voice made it sound like her very heart was breaking and it was killing him. He couldn't deny her anything at that point in time. Watching her, he saw her sit upright so that she could face him.

"I found out that I was empathic when I was fifteen. One day, I was just reading in my room when my mom and dad got into a fight. I think it was over my mom's job. Anyway, I just remember one minute I was trying to ignore them and the next I was in the mental ward at the local Wizarding hospital. My parent's anger overloaded my circuits and put me in a coma."

Neville's eyes grew wide with concern. "That could've happened tonight. The coma I mean."

"Yes, it almost did happen; but you rescued me from the fight before that," she said with a sweet smile, as her headache began to fade.

"Anyway, my parents put me in a program to train me how to tune people in and out. Within a year, I thought that I had things pretty-much under control. Everything was going fine until my best friend and I discovered that we both liked the same guy in our magical-school. She began to get jealous and kept asking me to try to tune him in to see who he liked best."

Alaire pulled up her knees and leaned forward against Neville for comfort as she relived the memory.

"I finally gave in against my better judgment. I walked by him and accidentally dropped my books. When he reached out to help, I grabbed his hand to read him. Turns out he really liked me more. I was pretty happy but my friend wasn't. She," Alaire stopped as the throbbing in her head came back. "She, um, she told everyone in the school about my 'gift'. She told everyone that I was spying on them."

"And the guy?"

"Oh, he was scared-off just like everyone else. Soon, no one would speak to me or come near me. I was miserable. I transferred to another magical school in North Carolina, but my experiences there were a thousand times worst. I finished my formal education in Charlestown and the search began to round-off my Yank studies with career specific ones in Europe. My mom knew about Hogwarts because my cousin comes here. She thought a fresh start would help. So here I am.

"So you don't go around 'feeling' everyone, do you?" he asked cautiously.

"No. Can you imagine, Neville, what it would feel like to walk down a hall and feel all the jealousy, the dislike, the lust, and the love of everyone you accidentally brushed against invading your mind?"

Neville shook his head. "It'd be pretty bad. Before I dropped potions …I just hated being in potions class with Snape …knowing he hates me."

"Snape just wants perfection out of everyone. And has more respect for your herbology knowledge than you realize. With a little more confidence in yourself ...you could have a mutually beneficial adult relationship with him. Potions and Herbology are two sides of the same coin; he needs your skill with plants to make his potions,"

"Oh that's rich …coming from you, the girl who got tossed out of the kitchen for making gumbo?" Neville said with a chuckle, trying to lighten her mood

"Oh, that. Well, Professor Snape and I have come to an understanding since then."

"An understanding …eh?" Neville raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Not like that, you moron!" she said happily that Neville was still joking with her and had not run out of the room screaming like a lunatic. "He's helping to train my empathy so that I can better control it."

"Oh. Has he really helped?" Neville asked his voice thick with genuine concern.

"Yeah. He's not had a happy life, Neville. He made some terrible, terrible decisions but he's OK now. He's trying to make up for some things."

"Could have fooled me," Neville said with a chuckle …as he let this new information sink in, after a few tense moments, he asked softly, "So how many people at Hogwarts now about your …gift?"

"Professor Dumbledore, of course, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Harry, and now you."

Neville's eyebrows went up. "How long has Harry known about this?" he said instinctively …in a tone that was both clearly accusatory and jealous. He was simply unable to block a sudden up-rush of resentment.

Alaire as an empath could feel the jealousy rising in Neville along with a modicum of hurt.

"Oh, don't you start with me, Neville. If I had told you first, Harry would have been upset. Someone had to be first. We just never had a chance to talk about it before. And it's not like I'm about to make an announcement in the common room, 'Hey, everyone, walk on over here and I'll you just what's going on in your head and heart!' I'm trying to avoid that, you know."

"Sorry. Don't get so touchy."

Alaire blinked back a tear and drew-back from Neville's in near panic. "You don't mean that literally …do you?"

"Alaire," Neville sighed, placing his other hand on top of Alaire's, so his hands enveloped hers…deliberately making flesh to flesh contact. "You are the only person in Hogwarts that I know of …that can make me this angry. Everyone else just ignores me or treats me like I don't exist. But …you …you… "

"Expect you to act like a normal human being. I think that's a compliment."Alaire said looking down at their touching hands and smiling.

The two sat and looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Finally Neville asked, "Can you tune people out?"

"Yes. I do it all the time."

"Can you tune people in?"

"Yes."

"Like tonight?"

"Like tonight."

Silence fell again. "I guess I need to go to bed. My head is a little better now. I just need to sleep it off, sort like a psychic hangover. So if you've nothing more to say . . ." Alaire said softly as she moved to get off the couch. She was interrupted by Neville's voice.

"Don't go."

"Why?" she asked turning to face him.

"You don't know?" he asked softly, hoping she was "reading" him or at least that she could hear his heart as it about pounded out of his chest.

She made her way back over to him and leaned down. Her breath tickled his lips as he sucked in his breath waiting . . . but there was no kiss. Alaire was speaking softly.

"No, Neville, I don't. I refuse to read your emotions back to you. That's something that you'll have to verbalize all by yourself." Then she leaned over, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And I suggest you hurry up."

Then she smiled and made her way over to the door. "Oh and this is a lovely place you've got here. It's wonderful," she said before leaving.

Neville found his breath and stared amazed at the door. What had just happened? He knew what didn't happen. Shaking his head, he got up to leave, never noticing that the rose in the other room suddenly had grown a bud . . . and was just waiting to bloom into a flower.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 15**

The next day things had cooled down a bit although many students still bore scars from the riot of the night before. Alaire saw Dean, Seamus, Jack and Colin all sporting bruised chins and cheeks when she entered the common room the next morning. To her surprise, Lavender Brown was tending to Seamus while Luna Lovegood was cooing over Dean who looked both embarrassed and delighted by the attention.

Several students were actually in hospital …including Harry. With her empathic headache now mostly gone, Alaire decided to take the risk of checking on him. As she entered the hospital ward, she accidentally came across Hermione and Ron in one of the screened off cubicles. Ron had his shirt off and Hermione was ardently applying a gray-salve to several nasty bruises. Alaire couldn't tell who was enjoying themselves more: Ron, who was moaning with pain mixed with pleasure; for it was **his** Hermione and not the school matron; who was rubbing the healing salve onto his skin …or… Hermione who was sharply remonstrating him with every-breathe while at the same time tenderly taking-care of his wounds.

Walking further into the hospital wing, Alaire saw that every square inch of the hospital-wing was packed with students with various curses and other ailments. It took her a few moments before she spotted the raven-haired Gryffindor she was looking for.

Alaire made her way over to Harry's bed. As soon as he saw her, he sat up and motioned for her to come closer. Harry still had several boils and bruises across his face. He certainly looked like he had gotten the worst of it.

"I'm sorry, Alaire. I wasn't thinking. I heard Neville got you away from the ruckus. Are you all right?" Harry asked concerned as she stood beside his bed.

"I'm fine. He took great care of me. What did that guy say to get to you? I can't believe that you caused that fight over nothing."

"He started it. He knocked over the bike and I just lost my temper. That bike belonged to someone very special to me."

"Your dad?" she asked.

"No …My godfather," Harry said sadly.

"Oh," Alaire said sitting down on the bed beside Harry. "You're lucky Dumbledore didn't expel you."

"I think he believes I've been punished enough. I've got bloody bruises everywhere. The side of my face feels like it got hit by a **Bludger**."

"Aww, poor baby," Alaire said with a smile as she leaned down and carefully kissed the bruise on Harry's cheek as she casually held his hand.

"It hurts here, too," Harry said in a hopeful voice as he pointed to his busted lip.

"Harry Potter! I do believe you are trying to trick me into kissing you!" Alaire teased.

"You can't blame me for trying," Harry said a small-grin on his face.

"How'd you get that one?" Alaire asked pulling her hand away to motion towards a large bruise by Harry's temple that vanished at his hairline.

"When Malfoy let loose with that magical burst after Ginny was struck, it knocked everyone in the Great Hall on their arse."

"Where is Ginny anyway? I hope she wasn't hurt too badly." Alaire asked looking around.

"Ginny's through there," Harry said motioning to the doorway across the narrow hall toward the one and only private recovery room. A frown of concern crossed his face as he looked at the door.

"Why isn't she with everyone else?" Alaire asked in a slightly panicked tone. She had managed to forge a deep-friendship with Ginny. In fact she felt closer to Ginny than any other girl in Gryffindor. She hadn't told her about her empathy yet …but she still felt that she could trust her. Her optimism and mischief had been a buffer against the harsher emotions that Alaire encountered around her. She was the closest thing to a best female friend that Alaire had developed in at least; five years.

"It's the curse she was struck by. It wasn't something you would normally see or come across unless you were really into the Dark Arts."

"What happened?" Alaire asked with a waiver in her voice.

"I gather from what the professors are saying, the spell was just one step below an unforgivable," Harry sighed. "It removed half the bones in her chest."

Alaire cringed when she thought about the pain.

Harry almost reading her thoughts nodded his head. "The pain isn't the worst of it," he said sadly. "It leaves a person very vulnerable. With no bones to protect her heart and other organs, just a stunner to the chest could have been fatal."

"Great Merlin," Alaire whispered.

"You know, until yesterday …I really didn't believe that Malfoy actually cared for Ginny. All that I thought he was after was just another piece of ass. Then, I saw what happened after she was hit. It was like he had gone total mental. He picked her up and raced to the hospital wing with her. I'm told …he wanted to floo a specialist from St. Mungo's in, but it wasn't allowed. Then he wanted to personally floo her to St. Mungo's, but the trip could have killed her." Harry sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were here earlier when Madam Pomfrey gave her some Skele-Gro," Harry signed motioning back to the doors. "Nasty stuff, but she's got a few ribs back. Ginny will be in here for awhile, though. I feel awful. It was all-my-fault …that the fight started to begin with."

"Harry, you didn't cause some idiot to throw some-sort of terrible curse," snapped Alaire. "Does anyone know who threw the curse?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not like whoever did it is going to **fess-up** to it. Both Ron and Malfoy are determined to find out who did it. For once in their lives, they both agree on one thing …whoever did this to Ginny …must pay …and **big**."

"I saw Ron and Hermione earlier tending their wounds," Alaire said sarcastically more than a little envious of their relationship. "Where is Draco, by the way?"

"I don't know. He was with her when they first brought her in that private-room, though I doubt Madam Pomfrey let him stay beyond that. Snape went in there a few moments ago. He was brewing a potion to help with the pain."

A second later, the hospital matron swept out from behind a curtain surrounding a nearby bed where she was tending another student from the various curses and hexes thrown during the fights. Alaire and Harry watched her put some potions and tonics onto a tray and carry them into the room where Ginny was. The door did not close all the way behind her. Alaire and Harry hear her give a startled intake of breath, before she found her voice. Luckily Harry and Alaire were close enough to hear everything

OoOoOoOo

"Really, Mr. Malfoy, please leave immediately," came the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey. "You are getting underfoot. Miss Weasley needs her rest. There is nothing you can do for her."

"Listen carefully to me, I am not leaving," snipped the tired drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Language, Mr. Malfoy," scolded the harsh tone of Professor Snape, though Alaire noted that he too seemed tired. "You wouldn't want to lose all those points Dumbledore awarded our house when you brought an abrupt end to that façade at the dance."

"I don't bloody care if he renamed the school after me. I'm staying right here since you won't let me take Ginny to a real hospital."

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that I am perfectly capable of taking care of Miss Weasley," huffed a clearly offended; Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not leaving."

"Do not force me to remove you from the hospital wing," Snape sneered.

"I am not leaving her. I don't want her to wake up alone," Draco said in a stern, heart-breaking tone, before his voice took a sharper edge. "Besides; if you make me leave, I will not be responsible for what I do to the person who cursed Ginny. They'll beg for an unforgivable curse before I'm through. No one hurts a Malfoy woman… No one."

"She is not a Malfoy."

A whispered of a spell was uttered. "She will be."

OoOoOoOo

"Draco, you just placed your family's hereditary 'engagement' ring on Miss Weasley's finger. I assure you that your father will not …"

"…He's rotting in Azkaban, exactly where he belongs for being stupid enough to support Voldemort's insane attempt to take over this country …just as the person who did this to my Ginerva should be!"

"Draco, you need to watch your tongue, my ability to protect you suffers each and every time you go against your fathers pure-blood alliances." Snape said.

"My Ginerva is a pure-blood, from a long line of pure-bloods. My parents cannot object to my choice of life-mate on that score." Draco snarled. "It's not like I'll be wasting my seed in that Bookworm-mud, Granger …Ginevra's family may-be poor as church-mice …but their blood isn't tainted.

"I've heard that you've had a recent change of heart about Mud-bloods" Snape countered.

"I don't hate them or think they should be hunted down and killed like mad dogs, if that's what you mean. Even Granger isn't totally disgusting, although I have no idea what Ginevra's brother sees in that flat chested …frigid…'know-it-all'. But then again …I never did understand my parent's irrational fear of Mud's either …I mean Muggleborn's.

"Sweet-Merlin Draco …open your eyes …they breed like rabbits, there are more of them popping-up every term, they'll outnumber pure-bloods and half-bloods here at Hogwarts two to one in five years. As for the villain that did this to your Miss Weasley …we are looking for the culprit and rest assured - he or she - will not go unpunished," Snape said harshly.

"I will not leave her," Draco said in a whisper. "I won't."

A second later the door to the other chamber opened and Snape walked out. The potion master looked extremely tired and irate. He sneered at Harry and nodded politely at Alaire before turning with his robes lashing out behind him as he left the hospital wing.

Moments later, Madame Pomprey came out of the room …**alone** and looking just as exhausted …she left shaking her head and muttering to herself. Alaire waited until she had entered her office before tiptoeing over to the door and peeking in. What she saw almost broke her heart.

Ginny was lying on a bed breathing in a slow raspy rhythm. Beside her on the mattress lay Draco, his head sharing her pillow and his hand resting lightly on her arm. His eyes were red and swollen standing out against his pale skin. She backed out slowly as the sadness began to encroach on her carefully placed emotional walls.

"Oh, Harry. Its - Its all… so awful." Harry only nodded in silence. Alaire reached out to grasp his hand searching for comfort.

"Ouch!" Harry pulled back and rubbed a sore spot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to. I . . ."

"That's OK. Why don't you tell me what happened to you last night? Did Neville get hurt?"

Alaire thought back to the dance that she and Neville had been sharing when the fight broke out. She tried not to blush and made herself get up to look out the window behind Harry's bed.

"Um, well. Neville and I were dancing. You had gone to get some punch."

"Yeah …Literally."

"It's good to hear you joke about it," Alaire added with a small smile. "Then the next thing I knew, there were huge waves of hatred and fear washing over me. It was totally overwhelming. I couldn't see or hear what was happening around me. I was drowning in other peoples emotions."

"How did Neville get you out… if he was fighting?"

"He wasn't. The first thing he did was grab-me and get me out of there. He wasn't throwing curses."

"So much for house loyalty," Harry said with an angry-snort.

"If he hadn't gotten me out of there, when he did, I'd be in the next cubicle …**brain dead**." Alaire snapped. "There was no way for me to tune-out that many people Harry. He saved my sanity last night."

"Yeah, I guess he did. Look …I'm sorry. It was such a ruddy mess last night. I didn't know who was doing what to whom." He smiled up at her and gingerly took her hand. "I'm actually glad that Neville had the wherefore-all in a hectic situation to take care of you. I'd hate to see you in here in a coma."

"Would you now? I got the impression you wouldn't mind the thought of me in a bed next to yours," Alaire replied teasingly. "Although, I must say the boils don't do much for your looks. You'd do way-better with a nice purple-rash."

Harry had to smile. Alaire could always make him do that. It was one reason he liked being around her so much. She made him feel like he was a normal teenager more concerned about his grades than killing an infamous wizard. There were times that he wished that he could bottle her up and keep her with him whenever he needed her for all the rough times of his life.

"I'll try to remember that next time I get cursed."

"Ah-hem." Alaire turned to see Neville standing behind her. "I thought I'd come check on Harry. I'm glad you're feeling better, Alaire." Neville said as he reached out absentmindedly to brush her hair off her shoulder.

"I owe you one, mate," Harry commented. "Thanks for taking care of her… for me."

Both Alaire and Neville turned to stare at him. Simultaneously, they asked, "**For you**?"

"Umm; Well, I couldn't do anything because . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Because, Mr. Potter… you were, once again… in the thickest part of the fighting!" Madame Pomprey voice boomed out of nowhere startling the trio. "May I remind you that you also need your rest? Visitors will have to wait." She looked pointedly at Neville and Alaire who took the hint and stood to leave.

"We'll see you later, Harry." Alaire said with a wink as Neville reached out a hand to guide her out.

"Yeah, see you soon." Harry gave a feeble good-bye as Madame Pomfrey watched him warily.

OoOoOoOo

"Is there a reason …that I don't know about …behind him thanking me for taking care of you _**for him**_… last night?" asked Neville softly, scared to death of the answer he might hear …as they walked out of the hospital-wing and into the hallway.

"Not that I'm aware of, Neville," Alaire said seeing the jealousy on his face. "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Oh, is that so." Neville said with a tiny smile. He stopped walking and stood still …waiting for heaven knows what. Then Alaire leaned over and kissed him on the cheek in almost the same spot she had kissed Harry.

"Thank you." She said, before walking off alone toward the dining hall...

Neville blushed crimson. But his thoughts were deeply troubled. '_Alaire seemed happy to be around him and he had almost kissed her the night before. But Harry had just spoken to him as if Alaire was already his possession. That she was as shocked as he was about that pronouncement told him that Harry might be horribly mistaken about how Alaire felt about him'. _And that thought made his heart skip a beat as Alaire further down the hall, she paused …turned around to smile back at him.

**Chapter 16**

The next day Alaire went down to the hospital-wing in another attempt to see Ginny. She had just left Harry bedside up-in his dorm room after learning that he'd been released mid-morning and was now recuperating back in his own room. Ron had just been released that same morning and when Alaire passed him and in hall she asked him where he was going in such a huff …he had replied with an angry growl …that he was on his way to threaten some Slytherin's whom he was certain were apart of cursing Ginny.

Alaire just shook her head sadly in his direction as he stormed off down the hallway …with Hermione hot at his heels trying to talk some sense into him. She had tuned herself out to everyone right-from-the-off that morning …but she didn't need empathy to feel Ron's anger, it was quite apparent without it.

Instead, Alaire paused in mid-step and began thinking once again about the two young men in her life …Neville and Harry. The two boys were really polar opposites in so many ways it was scary. Harry was all about being active and physical, the stereotypical sports jock. He was daring to the point of being reckless and adventurous to a fault. Intellectually speaking however, Harry was not all that bright.

Their "remedial" potions sessions had come to an end …after Alaire finally came to the realization that she was teaching him more about potions than he was her. Also, he seemed to be completely cut-off emotionally …from all those around him with only the two possible exceptions of Hermione and Ron. He gave no real thought to the day to day lives of his other dorm-mates, which made him exclusive rather than inclusive. Unsolicited fame had a lot to do with his recluse behavior …to be sure, but Alaire found his almost antisocial attitude very disturbing.

Harry didn't intentionally block-out Alaire for any special reason… like to keep her safe; instead he blocked out everyone equally. There was always the sense with Harry …that he was holding back, that he would not; could not, reveal his _**inner self**_ to anyone, not even to Hermione and Ron… the closest-thing he had to best-friends. Half the time, over the last five years from what Ginny had told her; Harry had spent craving to be treated like a normal bloke, without special treatment.

Harry wasn't a hugger either, at least according to Ginny; he just wasn't the touchy-fleely sort of bloke… like the Weasleys. He preferred to be left alone, and use-to resent very deeply… being physically touched. But now …all of a sudden; just for this term …he didn't seem to mind physical contact at all. Harry seemed obsessed with searching out every opportunity to touch Alaire. He was always brushing her hand, rearranging her hair, or casually placing his arm on the back of her library chair. It wasn't that she minded; for Alaire was a touchy-feely person herself. But still …his slowly growing possessiveness in regards to her, his territorial nature …didn't sit right with the American.

And then there was Neville. Thinking about him made Alaire sighed. He lacked self-confidence in every area that Harry had it by the cart-load. Neville was more interested in how something worked than in actually doing it. One of their shared herbology lessons had entailed dissecting a mandrake. She had almost been physically sick during the process while Neville had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Another difference was that Neville wore his heart on his sleeve although he seemed oblivious to the fact.

Alaire was now more-certain then ever; that Neville liked her _**loads more**_ than "just a friend", it was becoming painfully obvious. But instead of being over the top flirtatious like Harry was seemingly every day, with show-off stunts played for a big audience. Neville courtship was far more understated with tiny gestures throughout the day like finding a house-elf to put a single flower on her pillow each night, or making sure she was warm while walking her to class outside the castle. It was these small gestures that easily trumped Harry's more Grande-feats of public flirtation. Even tuning-out Neville emotionally as an empath …hadn't prevented Alaire from seeing how he felt for her. It was plain as day …in his eyes.

However, in spite of all the outward signs and Ginny unshakable conviction that he **'had-it-bad'** for her. Neville had still had not said anything to her or tried to kiss her again …since the dance. She had thought that that their little talk after the Great Hall ruckus would have given him a certain push. Merlin knows she was doing everything short of jumping on him half naked. Wait …scratch that. She had already tried that ploy… in Hogsmeade.

She sighed again as she stopped to examine a portrait of Laverne de Montmorency who had invented love potions using traditional English ingredients. Alaire snickered quietly to herself. Her mother could brew a love potion that made you fall in love so deeply that you cleaned the other person's house. Of course, it only worked if there were some feeling there already. Maybe she should ask for some. Alaire then mentally kicked herself. She wasn't at Hogwarts to gain a boyfriend …the plan was an option not a requirement. She was there primarily to learn and gain total independence from her 'Gift'.

She had two excellent friends who happened to be boys. Choosing one would jeopardize the friendship with the other. Still, she knew what it felt like to kiss Harry and couldn't help but wonder about kissing Neville. Life was simply too complicated! With such thoughts filling her head it was no wonder that she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary until she was yanked by her arm into a classroom near the hospital-wing.

**OoOoOoOo**

"You should know better, cousin, than to let people catch you off guard," she heard Vinnie hiss. Part of her wanted to snort in amusement about how much he sounded like his house's namesake at the moment.

"Well I was deep in thought at the moment, Vinnie. Something you wouldn't know about." She teases giving him a deeply sarcastic grin. "I'm on my way to the hospital wing to check on Ginny Weasley, you know, the girl with the chocolate eyes and other assets that you were raving about this summer."

Alaire watched as Vincent Crabbe turned a nice shade of pink, before it drained from his face.

"Good. This is about her. I need you to do what's right, and I don't have a clue what that is."

"Why am I not surprised? But I'm also listening."

"I know who did it – the curse. Only I can't report her because it will look bad to certain people that could cause me extreme pain in the future. On the other hand, if I don't report her I'm going to have to answer to Ginny and Draco someday and that's something I don't want to do either."

"Her… as in Ginny?"

"No. Her - as in; Dala Patterson."

"Who?" Alaire asked confused.

"She's the one that did it."

"Who in the world is she? I've never heard of her."

"She's a sixth-year Puff."

"You're telling me a sixth-year Hufflepuff tried to **kill** Ginny Weasley. Why?"

"Because of Draco, she and he had something going on."

Alaire's eyes narrowed as anger heated her blood. "You mean he's cheating on Ginny."

"Sweet Merlin; NO! This was last year …before Draco and Ginny got together. But the thing is . . . well what most people don't understand; is that Puffs are very territorial. A lot of people may poke fun at them, but you don't want walk-on what a Puff considers his-or-her territory."

"What?"

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "What is the Hufflepuff's mascot?"

"Uh; a badger… so what?"

"O.K. and tell me what you know about badgers."

"They're vicious and you don't want to piss them off."

"Exactly …and that goes double with a human Puff. Especially with this particular Puff, for this bird is definitely a major psycho. She wants Draco back and sees him as her property with Ginny as a trespasser that's gotten way too close."

"Draco hasn't left Ginny's side since this happened from what I understand. If he finds out who did it, he'd kill her slowly …that is if Ron didn't get to her first."

"That's exactly why **you** need to do something."

"**Me**?"

"Yes. You decide who to tell. You take care of it. Make sure Ginny's safe and that nobody gets killed because of this. You're my cousin. Please?" he begged.

"You want me to spill the beans so that Draco won't kill you for not telling him sooner and so that none of your big Slytherin friends will think you're a tattletale?"

"Uh, yeah… **Duh**! Come on, it's a blood-thing, COUSIN."

Alaire sighed again. He had pulled the kinship card. You could hate someone in your family but you still had to help them if you didn't kill them first …and since murder wasn't on her agenda at the moment . . .

"OK. But you owe me!" she said pointing a finger in his face. "It's only for family honor that I'm doing this."

Crabbe smiled as he pushed his way past her. "Thanks cuz!"

A headache was starting to form as she left the classroom and headed toward the hospital wing. She would have to tell someone, but whom? Definitely not Ron or Draco, they'd both kill that Patterson girl. She would have to explain how she knew, and she didn't really know - Vinnie knew, but he was too chicken-shit to say anything.

Alaire made up her mind to see Ginny and warn Draco not to let anyone get near her other than her family and professors. Then she would go straight to Dumbledore, if she could find him. According to Harry, Vinnie, and just about everybody else, Dumbledore was slightly insane, but knew the truth about just about everything and was very approachable. Besides, he was supposedly in charge.

When she got into the hospital wing, Alaire was surprised to see Neville sitting by the door to Ginny's room with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Smiling slightly, she made her way over to him.

"What's a nice-guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked. Neville looked up and smiled a-bit.

"I was trying to get in to see Ginny. She hasn't woken up yet," he said softly motioning to the slightly ajar room. "I don't want to go in there while Malfoy's in there though."

"Why not?" Alaire said rolling her eyes.

"Malfoy and I don't get along, and I think he doesn't like me …because of Ginny."

"What in the world are you talking about Neville?"

Neville shifted uncomfortably in his chair and the tips of his ears turned pink as he mumbled. "Wewereeachothersfirstkiss."

"What?"

Neville exhaled slowly and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. "We were each others first kiss."

For a second Alaire had to admit …she felt a flare of intense jealousy of Ginny Weasley. "_What did Ginny do to get you to kiss her …that I haven't been doing?" _she wanted to ask, but bit her lip instead. Luckily at that moment a stirring sound came from within Ginny's hospital-room just as the two outside fell silent.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I never thought I'd live to see the day a Malfoy looked like something the cat drug-in," teased a weak sounding Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" exclaimed a relieved Draco who jumped up at the sound of her voice.

"You look about how I feel. What happened?"

"Oh Gods, you had me so worried. Don't you ever do anything like that again! I swear the next time there's any sort of battle; I'm putting you someplace safe where no one can get to you and you can't get out ...to get hurt with your dam-foolish Gryffindork spirit."

"Draco."

"I mean it, Ginevra. I **love** you and you aren't getting away from me ever again."

There was a stunned silence.

"You what?" she heard Ginny ask timidly.

OoOoOoOo

Alaire smiled and leaned toward Neville and whispered; "Let's leave them alone for a bit. They have things to hash-out, besides …I have to run an errand, will you come with me?"

"Sure …where too?" - Neville asked as he rose to his feet

"Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" Alaire asked.

Neville looked at her quizzically for a moment …before he nodded. Then he led Alaire across Hogwarts to the stone Griffin, which guarded the Headmaster's office.

"The problem is now …You have to know the password to get in," he told her.

"Can't you just, you know, knock?" Alaire asked as she began to poke around the door looking for something to poke, prod, or pull.

"Ah, here it is." She grasped a bell-pull that Neville had never seen before and gave it a yank. Neville heard a bell toll somewhere up above him …then the doorway began to reveal a spiral staircase.

"Well, come on." Alaire began to march up the stairs.

Gulping, Neville hesitated but then followed her. "_So much for Gryffindor courage,_" he thought to himself. "_Americans have us Brits beat …hands down._"

At the top of the stairs, a short corridor opened into a circular office lined with portraits of all the previous Headmasters. Behind a large wooden desk, covered in piles of parchments along with small brass astronomy instruments, sat Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Ms. Goodnight! - Mr. Longbottom! - Finally! I wondered how long it would take you to make your way to my office. You've come at a great time. I was just about to have tea and biscuits. Will you join me?"

Alaire gave him a shy smile and muttered a yes …while Neville merely nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and three cozy velvet chairs appeared around a small table. With another wave and a few words, biscuits and tea appeared.

With a smile, Dumbledore motioned for them to join him. After a few sips of tea, Alaire smiled. "Peach… My favorite flavor! How did you know?"

"I have to admit to some snooping. I know how hard it is being away from home for the first time. But you have been doing exceptionally well adjusting. I actually expected you here …much sooner."

Alaire had the grace to blush before she nodded toward Neville. "I've made some great friends. They've helped loads."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Longbottom is well known for his willingness to help others as well as his kindness and unwavering loyalty." Neville blushed hard at this compliment and momentarily wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

"But, if you are not here to beg me to go home, what is on your mind?"

"It's Ginny Weasley, sir. I know who cursed her." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but remained silent …while Neville turned toward her …looking gob-smacked. "I know someone - who knows someone - who . . ." she trailed off not knowing how to continue. "This person would rather remain …_**anonymous**_ - Yes …that's the proper word."

"That's fine. Not everyone has the moral courage that Neville did a few years ago …when it comes to standing up to his classmates." The Headmaster said beaming with pride at Neville. "So …can you give me the name of Miss Weasleys attacker?"

Alaire paused and looked at Neville, who taking the hint stood up abruptly …"I'll wait downstairs shall I …until you're finished?"

"Oh - No …Neville, please don't go, I need someone that I can depend upon, to stand with me in this," Alaire pleaded, as she tried to understand Dumbledore repeated praise of Neville.

Once again Neville looked into Alaire's eyes and found that he could deny this woman nothing. Nodding again he then sat back down.

Smiling and feeling very much reassured by Neville's support, she continued; "It was **Dala Patterson**, Headmaster." Alaire declared in a near whisper. "She and Draco were an-item during the last school term …and when the fight broke out at the dance, she hit Ginny."

"Ah. I will make sure that this is handled as discreetly as possible." Albus said calmly, Although I'm actually delighted to see them both working together on this …Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley are unusual allies to say the least. However, as they are also well known for their hot tempers …leaving the dispensing of justice in their hands is also extremely unwise. Can I trust the two of you to say nothing of this?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, Ms. Goodnight, if you don't mind waiting for Mr. Longbottom at the bottom of the stairs, I need to speak with him privately for a moment."

"Certainly," Alaire then drank the last of her tea, gave an encouraging smile to Neville, and left.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I hope I did not embarrass you, Mr. Longbottom. But the two of you seem to be quite close."

"Uh, yes, sir. But to be honest, Harry has also been a very good-friend to Miss Goodnight." Neville admitted.

"So you have a rival, and a famous one at that." Albus said kindly with sympathy. "Ms. Goodnight must be enjoying that immensely, it's always flattering to a young girls' ego to have two handsome men courting her at the same time. Alaire is a very special person and needs only the best people around her. But I didn't hold you back to talk to you about your love life. I know that Professor McGonagall is your academics and career advisor …but I'd like to know what you plan to do after Hogwarts."

Neville sat stunned. He tried to make his mouth work but nothing would come out. Finally, he admitted, "I'm not sure really. Due to several articles that have been published in the '**Herbology Monthly**' - I've had several offers from commercial Greenhouses. But I haven't really sat down and decided which posting …offers the best deal."

"That's perfectly normal." Albus retorted. "When I was just five years old, I couldn't decide between being a Manticore tamer, an Auror, or a Muggle astronaut. Who would have thought that I would end up here, eh?

"The reason I asked; is Professor Sprout has mentioned to me repeatedly …your exceptional talents as a Herbologist. England hasn't had anyone with your profound gift with plants in almost forty-years. The last person that could as come even remotely close …in the above and beyond proficiency in a particular field of study …would be …Professor Snape."

Neville spat out his tea. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I . . ." He tried to clean up the mess but only managed to knock several biscuits into the floor.

"Allow me." Dumbledore waved his wand and the mess disappeared. "You seem surprised at the comparison, but you shouldn't be. Everyone within these walls knows that you not only have what Muggle's call a "green thumb" but rather I suspect …that both hands and several toes are lovely shade of emerald." Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at his own lame joke.

"Th-thank you, sir. But I-I'm horrible at potions …as Professor Snape will no doubt tell you." Neville paused. "Actually, sir, he often wanted to put me back into first year Potions during my five years of study under him. My final marks on the Potions O.W.L. were dismal"

"I wasn't comparing you to Professor Snape for potions, Neville. I was pointing out that different people - have different gifts - in different subjects. Believe it or not …when it came to anything remotely to do with Herbology, the student; Severus Snape was - in his own words; 'a clumsy …walking disaster'. Just as you mucked-up in the potions lab, Severus was all-thumbs in the Greenhouses of this school".

Neville sat there utterly stunned by this information.

"The same thing can be said of you and Mr. Potter." Albus carefully elaborated. "Harry's talent lies in the sky, when it comes to flying a broom there are few better in the world. His gift is the air, yours is with the earth. I use these examples ….only to point out how foolish it would be for you to complete with Professor Snape in making potions …or Harry in a flying contest. It would be far better to play to your own strengths. This philosophy can be applied in many things in life …including romance." Albus said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes

Once again, Neville stared gob-smacked at the old wizard, as his mind digested what he'd been told.

"Tell me, has your private study been useful?"

Neville's head snapped up from where he had been studying the floor. Dumbledore smiled. "I'm the one who suggested it to Professor Sprout when we were discussing you last year. It's rare for a seventh year to be afforded such independence. I hope you're taking full advantage of it?" He then knowingly winked at Neville who tried to keep his face clue-free of any of the sexual innuendoes that ran through his mind. Instead …as a diversion Neville launched into a description of several of his current experiments while Dumbledore listened with interest.

"I actually read your latest submission to the '_**Herbology Quarterly' **_Mr. Longbottom; I believe it is your tenth submission in the last two years.

"Yes sir"

"All of your articles have been very well received as I understand it," Albus continued when Neville nodded, "and your hybrids' how many have you patented?"

"Only six" Neville said in a disappointed tone.

"A Mere six, when there hasn't been a single successful hybrid plant cultivated in all of Western Europe during the twelve years **prior** to your coming to Hogwarts. You must redouble your efforts in future" Albus teased with a small-smile. "You're receiving royalties from your patented plants …are you not?"

"Yes sir" Neville said, "but almost all of those galleons go to offset some of my parent's medical bills."

"That's very noble of you," Albus said beaming with pride. "It sounds as if you have everything well in hand, Mr. Longbottom. I also should point out that you need not worry about Professor Sprout popping by your study unexpectedly. I'm a firm believer …that everyone needs some privacy, especially teenage boys. I wish that everyone here could be trusted as much as you are." Dumbledore stood and wiped some crumbs from his beard. Neville stood with him somewhat stunned by their conversation.

"Take good care of Alaire, Neville. I'm not sure what she's told you of her experience in America . . ."

"Only a-bit, I know a few things about her 'gift' …and that some of her former friends treated her badly."

"Hmm. Yes, well-put. I'm very glad that she picked Gryffindor to be her house." Suddenly, the doorbell began to ring. "That would be my next appointment. I hope you'll excuse me for rushing you out …Mr. Longbottom?"

"No worries sir."

Dumbledore extended his hand which Neville shook. "Your parents would be proud."

For the first time in their conversation, Neville smiled. "Thank you, sir."

**OoOoOoOo **

At the bottom of the stairs, Alaire sat waiting. She was apprehensive but she could only feel happiness emanating from Neville.

"Is everything OK?" she asked still concerned.

"Yeah." Neville smiled at her and then, to her great surprise, he hugged her tightly. And then …just before he let her go he slowly lowered his head while reaching up with both hands to cup her face. Then as Alaire held her breath Neville leaned in and gave her a quick kiss …**near** her lips which left the girl utterly gob-smacked.

"Everything is fantastic." He said as he released Alaire, and for both of them …right then it was.

OoOoOoOo

Later that week Alaire learned that Dala Patterson had left the school for "personal reasons." She had hoped that the news wouldn't cause a stir.

Unfortunately, Alaire learned that the walls of Hogwarts had ears because within forty-eight hours after Dala's departure, the news of who had hexed Ginny Weasley and why went raging around the school, until it blew-up just outside the hospital wing.

Alaire had been walking to the hospital wing to see Ginny, who was being released that day when she felt turmoil, anger, guilt and fear... coming at her from up-ahead. She tried to block them out all while running to see what was going on.

As she rounded the corner she came to an abrupt stop, for she saw that Ron Weasley had Draco Malfoy hanging by the collar of his robes …dangling some two feet above the floor.

Most people discounted Ron as nothing more than Harry's sidekick; even Alaire had been guilty of this mistake …but as she looked at him she saw that the single hand he was using to hold Draco off the ground was glowing with the same blue color that highlighted his glowing eyes. Raw magical power on a scale Alaire had never seen in America …was being displayed right in front of her eyes. This was also wand-less magic, because Alaire saw Ron's wand sticking out of the boy's rear pocket.

"It's **YOUR fault** that my baby sister got hit with that bloody curse!" Ron screamed outraged. "If you hadn't been fooling around with that deranged slag last term, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Ginevra …Weasel," Draco spat back …completely unaware of how dangerous the situation was. "How was I supposed to know some demented Hufflepuff slut was going to go after her? I swear if I would have known that some bitch would try to kill my Ginevra, I would have ripped that cow apart with my bare hands."

"Sure you would!" Ron spat back in a mocking tone. "You've shagged loads of birds over the years …haven't you? How many of the former nut-jobs that you bunked-up with …do we have to worry about, Ferret? How are you going to protect my sister from your too numerous to count hump-and-dump bedmates …past …present …and future?"

"I would never **cheat** on your sister, Weasel," Draco hissed defiantly. "I don't want anything to ever happen to her. You, on the other hand, I don't give a rat's-ass about …except for the fact that if something happened to you …it would hurt my Ginevra."

"You are so full of shite, Malfoy,"

"Ron! - Draco! - Stop it!" Ginny yelled as she exited the infirmary her wand in hand. "I'll hex both of you if you don't stop it …right this instant!"

Ron took a quick glimpse at his sister and then the blue glow faded …a moment later he then released Draco, who dropped to the floor in a heap. Alaire watched as the Slytherin fell to the floor like a rag doll and cringed, the extra powerful magic Ron had displayed had left her fearful for Draco's safety. Ron rushed to Ginny's side and pulled her by the arm away from Draco. Ginny, who was still a little weak, tried to get away unsuccessfully.

"Your not going to go anywhere near him... ever again, Ginny," Ron growled.

"It's wasn't his fault, Ron."

"We are what we are by the choices we make; our character is formed by the peers we surround ourselves with. Remember Dad and Mum telling us that as kids Ginny?" Ron asked his sister who looked away ashamed. "Malfoy's peers are nutcases and Death Eaters. When the final battle comes… are you going to stand with your family …or next to the son of a man who has condemned your family for death …as blood-traitors?"

Ginny couldn't help but be horrified by that thought.

"I realize that you may fancy the Git, and maybe he fancies you too. Up to now, because I thought you were old enough to make your own choices …I've turned a blind eye to what you've been doing with him …but no more. This blonde-haired ferret almost got you **killed** …it's as simple as that. I've written Mum and dad about what happened and Mum ordered me to make bloody-sure that he doesn't get you hurt again. Come on we're going back to the common room." Again; Ginny protested, but Ron settled the matter by picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. As they strode off, Alaire could hear Ginny trying to curse her brother.

OoOoOoOo

Ron made good on his promise. For a solid fortnight he managed to stop Ginny from seeing Draco publicly or in private. Ginny got zero support from home …getting a howler at breakfast the next morning …from her mother …over an un-removable engagement ring. Mrs. Weasley was outraged by Draco's presumption at proposing marriage without consulting her family first. Even Alaire admitted to her best-mate that the _**ring-bit**_ had been ill advised.

In Alaire's view, the key to winning over the Weasley clan where Draco was concerned was Ron. Malfoy needed a champion to plead his case, and as Ron was the only Weasley **on site** at Hogwarts, he was her best-bet to convince the Weasley Clan that Draco was nothing like his dad.

Ginny …being cursed with the Weasley stubbornness refused to listen to reason, of course. She preferred to attempt to see her boyfriend on the sly. But that ploy was easier said than done, for Ron walked with Ginny everywhere she went. When he couldn't go with her, he planted some sort of odd contraption from the twins on Ginny that sent an alert whenever Malfoy got within 10 feet of his sister.

Facing obstacles everywhere she turned, finally, enough was enough and Ginny pulled Alaire aside one morning in the common room for a little girl-talk.

"Alaire, I need your help. Ron won't let me out of his sight! I'm going crazy! I've made plans to see Draco tonight and I'm going …whether Ron likes it or not."

"What about the alarm …or worst yet …your family, have they budged at all?"

"The twins are with my Mum in this, so are Bill and Charlie. My Dad hates Lucius with a passion …and with just cause. He's a ruddy Death Eater and that-Lot killed my uncles Gideon and Fabian in the first war …so in a way …it's all perfectly understandable." Ginny said frustrated. "I can't get them to see that Draco isn't anything like his dad".

"Sneaking behind Ron's back isn't going to help matters Gingin."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I guess you've found a way to neutralize the alarm," Alaire asked and Ginny nodded. "So what you need from me is a distraction?"

"Yeah, if the twins were on my side in this, we would just blow something up. Right now that would preferably be Ron …but . . ."

"I still think your best course is winning Ron over to your point of view."

"Later …I promise, I'll make nice-nice with Ronniekins," Ginny pleaded. "But right now, I need a Draco fix …really-really bad"

"Hmm. Okay – okay. You know what …I've been planning on getting a-little personal revenge on some of the Gryffindor guys anyway …Finnegan has really been getting out of hand lately, with Jack Sloper a close second. I can't wear anything low-cut around that Irishmen without him openly staring. He and Sloper watch my every move like Lion watches its prey; to them I'm a sex-object... a piece of meat… how ruddy-thick can they be? I mean, honestly! Does Seamus really think we don't hear him and Sloper synergized moan whenever a girl bends over.

"Pathetic the lot of them", Ginny agreed.

"Since coming to Hogwarts I've been repeatedly accused of cock-teasing by loads of people here; Finnegan every other day and Sloper by-weekly …even Harry and Neville do it now and then. When all I've been really doing… is a little old-fashioned American flirting. They have no-clue about how a real cock-teaser acts. If I can pull-off what I have in mind, I think I can most likely distract every Gryffindor boy in the Great Hall at dinner tonight …_**except one**_.

"Which one is that," Ginny asked fearfully …already knowing the answer.

"I hate to admit this, but even if I stood in the center of the Gryffindor common-room completely naked, your brother still wouldn't give me the time of day." Alaire confessed, although it hurt her feminine pride a-little to acknowledge it. "Ron is so hopelessly in love with Hermione, he has no eyes for any other girls. In other words; only Hermione can distract your brother …long enough …for you to get your Draco fix.

"So what we need …is something along the lines of another WWW bondage bar incident," Ginny said rubbing her chin thoughtfully

At that precise moment the common room door burst open as a very irate Head-Girl rushed in complaining loudly about how Ron was; a royal Prat, for thinking that there was no harm in letting other girls flirt with him. "I know he's loyal as the day is long, that he'd never cheat on me. I can even accept that he fell in love with me …long before …certain parts of my body began to naturally develop.

"However; implying that he has the **God-given right,** to engage in 'harmless' flirting banter with a bunch of husband-hungry sixth and seventh year Scarlet-hussies …determined to **steal** my man …from me; before our wedding day …out of the crazy notion that no real-harm can be done to our relationship by enjoying the sight of these slag's dressing sexy just for him; is …simply ludicrous. I mean **honestly** …just because I've never bothered with the seductive-attire nonsense before now …is bloody insulting.

"In Ron's defense Hermione," Ginny said with a knowing wink toward Alaire. "Dressing slutty and Hermione Granger are two terms that are all but… oxymoronic. In the six years I've known you, with the two sole exceptions of the Yule-ball and Bill's wedding …dressing in anything even remotely sexy has been strictly out-of-the-question …and deep down you knows this to be true."

"Ginny has a point Hermione," Alaire said piling on. "I can't imagine what brought-on this argument and I'm sure that Ron was just trying to point-out how **unlikely** it is for him to could be seduced away from you. That he failed to express that properly is nothing new for him. You're just not the type to dress like a slut, and he knows that. It would never enter his mind that you'd …just to prove your point… to a dim-witted if amazingly faithful boyfriend. That you would deliberately dress; **just once**, in the manner of a slag … to show your man that you do-know how to seduce him with sexy-clothing."

"You're both right, you know." Hermione said dropping down into a chair feeling depressed. "I really don't know the first thing about dressing sexy. Since we got together, how I dress hasn't been an issue. A passionate snog or two and our clothing just …disappear."

Ginny and Alaire exchanged glances and then smiled as a major piece of the puzzle fell into place. Hermione was mad enough at Ron at that moment it proved to be child's-play to get her to join in with Alaire distraction plan without hesitation.

"Ginny and I can help you if you really want to prove Ron wrong." Alaire said in a conspiratorial tone. "I think a little display of seductive girl power would be very educational to the silly Prats in our lives."

"You'd do that …you'd help me," Hermione pleaded in a near desperate tone.

"Only if we prove Ron wrong right away… as in tonight," Alaire replied smugly.

**OoOoOoOo**

Later that night (Saturday) at dinner, Alaire entered the Great Hall having already decided to sit on the opposite side of the table from her usual spot and right in front of Harry and Dean …on Harry's right sat Seamus with Neville sitting a few spot down from the potter inner-click with Sloper in-between Neville and the entrance door. Ginny slipped into the Great-Hall after Alaire mostly unnoticed; wearing no make-up or perfume and her most non-form-fitting school uniform. She took a seat several chairs down from Alaire …right next to Neville, but still in plain sight. This meant that Ginny was also sitting far closer to the entrance door of the Great hall than her sibling's normal spot and yet still surrounded by Neville and some of her sixth year friends.

Hermione wearing the same full length robe she normally wore outside the castle …came in last with Ron in tow like a puppy on a short least, the Head-Girl also opted to change the normal seating arrangement. By sitting a short distance away from Harry and the others …**further up** the table and closer to the mostly empty Professors table some distance from but in direct line of sight of her other female co-conspirators. Over Ron's obvious objection, her boyfriend was compelled to sit across from her …instead of next to her.

Both young women settled in and gave each other a non-verbal nod like signal. The two girls then rose to their feet and in synchronized move began undoing the buttons of their outside robes peeling them off their shoulder and dropping them down onto the bench next to them …thus slipping out of these form concealing garments at the same instant. By design …both young women were dressed underneath their outer robes in very similar …unusually skin-tight Muggle-style clothing …the seductive nature of which automatically drew the undivided attention of every male in the room with a pulse.

Although Hermione was clearly uncomfortable having her marginal-curves on public display, Alaire on the other hand seemed to revel in the slack-jawed open stares she was getting from all the boys around her. Ignoring the lust in the eyes of the other boys and the raw hate emanating from the more traditionally attired girls in the Great hall was a major rush for the American for she reveled in this power she had over men …Alaire then glanced up the table and smiled, for she had been right.

In spite of having twice the voluptuous-curves of Granger, a larger bosom and therefore twice the potential cleavage …Ron did not give Alaire sensuality-on-display a single glance. He sat there utterly spellbound and gob-smacked …openly staring with obvious sexual hunger at Hermione's meager curves …as if she was Aphrodite made flesh. For a moment Alaire couldn't help but feel the deepest of envy of the Head-girl …for the painfully obvious devotion of her head-over-heels in-love boyfriend, Ron. Alaire couldn't help but openly wonder if the Head-Girl had any idea of how much power and control she had over the youngest male Weasley.

Turning her attention back toward Harry and the boys …Alaire was struck by the totally different responses she was getting empathically from the two boys courting her. She didn't have to touch Harry to tell the raw …nearly _**overwhelming Lust**_ emanating off of him. It was little different in intensity than the unbridled sexual desire she sensed pouring off of Seamus or Sloper and it was very disappointing to Alaire …that Harry's feeling so closely paralleled the perverted Finnigan.

Tuning-Harry and the other boys **out** as far as she could, Alaire used her new training at controlling her gift …to concentrate her empathic powers on Neville and although she sensed more feelings of lust pouring out of the Herbologist than she ever had before …these newly discover carnal desire in Neville was tempter by a ten-fold increase in feelings identical to what she often sensed from Ron directed toward Granger. Alaire feeling embarrassed at Neville's deepening feelings for her; quickly tuning-out the boy… she sat back down abruptly.

Deviously as dinner continued …as planed …Granger and Goodnight ever-so-casually began to undo …one at a time …the buttons of the form-fitting blouses that they were wearing. By the first glimpse of bra-lace, the boys on the other side of the table were utterly spell-bound.

Hermione had made perfectly clear from the get-go that her only target at the dinner table that night …was going to be Ron, and both Alaire and Ginny understood that restriction fully. The Head-girls only goal was to make a point to her boyfriend and she'd been completely successful in that task the moment she slipped out of her outside winter robe.

Hermione had glanced around during dinner several times and had noticed the lack of attention she was getting in comparison to Alaire. Although being almost totally-ignored for the most part by all of the other boys, this disappointment was greatly offset by the undivided attention of the red haired seventh-year Gryffindor Prefect who was all-but literally drooling at the sight of the Head Girl's admittedly – modest display of cleavage.

It was at this point when Draco caught Ginny's eye and they rose from their respective tables almost totally unnoticed... except by Neville and left the Great Hall. Ginny gave a parting-salute of thanks toward Alaire …who had simply smiled back before turning to face the randy boys surrounding her. Hermione had successfully distracted Ron; the rest of the boys were her problem.

"So, Seamus, how's the pervert business going?"

Finnigan paused in mid-drool as he stared straight at her ample cleavage and stuttering said. "Just …Fine …thank-you."

"Caught sight of any NAKED students wandering about in the Hallways?" Alaire asked smirking.

Seamus almost spit out his pumpkin juice. "No! Are you volunteering to walk bare-ass through the halls?"

"Well, that would be a refreshing wouldn't it." Alaire turned back to her meal. "Ugh. This chicken is positively dry. Look at all those firm chicken breasts on that platter, uncovered by any gravy; it's just NAKED bare-flesh. Wouldn't you say so, Jack?"

Jack Sloper's head popped up. "Naked?"

"Yes …NAKED …what we need instead …is prime breast meat, firm and juicy. Don't you think that a set of large ripe breasts are the most delicious thing in the world," Alaire said in a seductive tone. "Doesn't just the thought make you want to reach out and fill both hands with a nice bit-of breast? Wouldn't you like having a breast to nipple on …oh excuse me I mean nibble on …of course? Well wouldn't you Harry?"

"Well . . ." Said staring at Alaire fingers toying with yet another button of her blouse.

"Whatever …it's not as if the gravy would stay on the meat for long. I usually just **lick off** the sauce on anything I put in my mouth." To illustrate her point, she picked up a chicken leg and began to seductively suck on the meat slow and gently as if she was performing oral sex. By this time, she had the attention of every boy around her. Even Dean had fallen under Alaire's seductive-spell much to the annoyance of Luna who sat at the adjoining Ravenclaw table.

"I have to agree, Alaire," Hermione said from further down the table. "Because my parents are dentists, I don't like sugary foods but every now and then …I just crave a slice of hot apple pie oozing all over the plate and covered in whipped cream."

She licked her lips then scooped up a finger-full of her vanilla pudding and sucked it off her fingers as she stared longingly at Ron. Her poor boyfriend consciously swallowed… while Harry glancing away from Alaire for a moment; simply stared at the Head-girl gob-smacked as if he had never seen this Hermione before in his entire-life.

"Of course, apple is good, but for me it has to be …cherry. Nothing in the world tastes better than the juices of a ripe - freshly popped - cherry," Alaire paused as she slowly licked her lips. "Neville; honey, could you pass me some pumpkin juice? I suddenly want something wet running down my throat."

Neville just stared at her spellbound; like all the others …and then he abruptly shook his head as if to clear it. He was deeply confused at her behavior at dinner …but finally as he passed down the jug juice... he began to rapidly come out of his spellbound state …unlike his other male peers at the table …and worst yet …he was also becoming suspicious, for he instinctively knew that this particular kind was flirting went beyond the pale, even for her. When Neville began to glance back and forth between Alaire and Hermione… the American girl could all but hear …the wheels turning in his head.

Harry had been too easy to ensnarl with a-bit of cleavage, and perhaps that had been her undoing. Alaire had spend most of her efforts to cock-teasing Potter, Sloper, Seamus and the other boys …as usual …for she had sensed for some time that the-boy-who-lived feelings toward her was far-more _**physically based**_ than Neville's. The Herbologist was interested in far more than just a quick slap and tickle, so she didn't feel the need to tease him by flaunting her sexuality nearly as much.

Alaire quickly tuned-in on Neville again and what taken back by the abrupt emotional change in him, the level of lust in him had dropped dramatically and had been replaced by feelings of …**disappointment**. Acting like an overt cock-tease and concentrating primarily on Harry, Jack, Dean and Seamus was backfiring a-tad. So in a desperate attempt to reignite Neville's feelings of lust …and thus her control of him, Alaire deliberately leaned in Neville's direction bending slightly to give him a better view of her cleavage.

But the ploy also failed, as the expression of disappointment only grew deeper on his face. Confused and a-bit alarmed, Alaire's began to wonder if her (LBD) little black dress had limited range. The boys directly in front of her were fully entranced, But Neville just five feet away was coming out from under Alaire allure far faster than expected.

"_Okay-okay…mission accomplished …Ginny is safely gone"_, Alaire said to her-self, _"Neville is rapidly losing respect for me and clearing feeling on the __**short-end**__ of all of this. Far from stupid …he can see me coming on to Harry like a cheap slut and he'll come to the same conclusion as last time …about me being Potters-girl. I'd better change course into safer waters pretty-dam-quick or I'll end up alienating him permanently." _

Alaire looked at the randy boys sitting across from her and with a forced-grin she mockingly toasted the victims of her sensuality. "Bottoms-up," She declared and then started to drink but then stopped …fixing Harry with a seductive stare and said; "How about a _**drinking contest**_, Harry?" she said as a dare …while stilled tune-in on Neville.

Alaire cringed mentally as empathically she-felt Neville feelings of rejection plunge to new depths, as his self-loathing increase ten-fold. She had damaged his male-ego far more than she had intended to …just to help Ginny; but it was too-late to change tactics now that the cards had been dealt. Alaire then briefly glanced up at the Head-table were her control instructor sat, the disappointment on his face spoke volumes.

'_I've got to at least play-out this hand before I cash in my chips_' she said to her-self with regret. "Back in the states, I could chug a pint of milk in about 10 seconds …any takers? How about you Ron? You're well known for your **oral** abilities. Hermione just couldn't stop talking about them this morning, I mean really." But her taunt garnered no response… as Ron seemed obvious to his surroundings completely amoured with Hermione.

"Oh, well. I guess dear Ronniekins is down for the count. I'll just have to prove it to myself that I can drink all of this." And with those words, Alaire raised the decanter of pumpkin-juice and began to drink. All the eyes of the boys across from her were fixated on Alaire as she drank it all down. The overflow from her mouth dripped off her chin to drop down onto the soft flesh of her exposed cleavage. With a final slurp, Alaire sat down the now empty pint decanter. She smiled weekly at the aroused-boys before making a gentle burp.

'_Time to make-amends with Neville_' Alaire said to herself before saying out-loud; "Oops, sorry folks. I don't know how my blouse came undone," She said as she looked down at her front and began to redo her buttons rapidly. "Oh, my …look at the time. I need to get to the library for a charms study session. Anyone wants to **go-down** …there …with me …how about you Neville?" she pleaded; subtlety trying-hard to make-up for her previous neglect.

"**No** …**thank-you**; Ms Goodnight", Neville said with stiff formality; getting-up abruptly …apparently completely unflustered, by Alaire's succubus-act. Neville's offended-tone of voice, a prefect indicator of his deeply-hurt feelings and overwhelming disappointment. "Duty calls me in the other direction, so if you dinner **entertainment** for the lads is over for this evening, I'll be off." And then with a look of pure contempt at his randy peers he stormed off out of the Great-Hall in an angry huff.

Neville's comment hinting that she had been playing a game on him caused her forced seductive-smile to fade fast. The arousal-pain on the faces of the other boys however; were still very evident. Each one of them had been rendered helpless by her cock-tease display …especially Harry.

But her power over a pack of horny boys had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her victims were squirmed in their seat fighting with the emotional urge to follow Alaire anywhere while at the same time constrained by the more pressing physical discomfort that mandated that they sit right where they were …for a few more moments until the memory of Alaire cleavage and the chicken-comments faded somewhat.

After a few moments of silence, Alaire looked up the table, Hermione and Ron had disappeared to God knows where, to engage in working-off the arousal in her boyfriend that Hermione's clothing had caused. Ron would not be giving any thought to his sister's whereabouts tonight. Getting up from her seat, she bent-over slightly giving Harry an unobstructed view right-down her top one more time. She gently patted Harry's hand and gave the now deeply embarrassed boy …a half-hearted grin.

"I guess I'll see y'all later then …as y'all seem unable to speak or move. Too bad, it's a lovely night out tonight. Prefect for a moon-lit stroll …Oh, well." And with a swagger, that belied her bittersweet victory, Alaire left the room knowing that Ginny was safe and her job … had been well done …despite the cost to her relationship with Neville.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 17**

A few weeks later, things were anything but back to normal. Ron and Hermione were bickering again, but their rows now lacked the venom of their pre-get-together arguments. It was actually endearing watching the Head-girl openly row while flirting (at the same time) with her utterly devoted boyfriend. As for Harry …he was suddenly being elusive for some unexplained reason.

Neville had also taken a **big** step back from her after the cock-teasing incident at dinner …He didn't ignore her as blatantly as he had with the WWW KISS incident …but getting him to spend any time with her alone was like pulling teeth. His tutoring secessions with her no-longer took place in the Greenhouses for hands-on instruction; instead they were conducted exclusively in the common-room in front of others. Whenever Harry approached, Neville would end the tutoring abruptly. His excuses for ending things early were at least somewhat believable …as he was engrossed in the highly complicated paperwork involved in patenting the seventh of his top-secret herbology projects.

With classic New Orleans stubbornness; Alaire only somewhat regretted her overboard sexiness of the Draco-fix night and only because it had somewhat confirmed Neville's worst cock-teasing accusations of playing him to get Harry fears/theories. Neville didn't mention it in passing or make a scene about-it, in fact he never brought-up the subject of her Yankee-style flirting ever again… at least not out-loud. Of course, after last time …perhaps he'd learned to keep his gob-shut about what she did with other guys. However, Alaire just knew it was an unsettled issue between them and untreated it was festering like a neglected wound.

It finally dawned on Alaire that a fortnight after acting slutty at dinner, Neville seemed to be coming up with some really lame-excuses so as to avoid hanging-out with Harry and her …as a **trio**. Ron had been overheard in a hallway by Ginny …telling Harry that Neville was doing the proper thing by allowing '**quality alone time**' for Harry and his Yankee-bird, worst-still Harry didn't even try to correct anyone anymore… that they weren't a couple.

Thus deprived of one of her two favorite male admirers' company; Alaire fell into a bad-bout of homesickness. It was late at night in the common room, with Neville once again entrenched behind the walls of his study …that Alaire approached Harry who Ron had once again trumped him at wizards-chess.

"Harry, would you mind coming with me for a couple minutes?" Alaire asked. "I need a brave escort down these dark and scary hallways!" she added sarcastically.

"Sure," he said, before turning to Ron and teasing.

"See, Weasley? I don't have to sit here and get slaughtered by you. I am wanted elsewhere by a beautiful woman."

"Keep telling your-self that, Potter," Ron smirked back. Harry was surprised when Alaire led him out of the common room.

"We'll get in trouble for being out this late. What is it you want to show me?" Harry said with a Seamus like leer"

"We won't get in trouble. I have a hall pass," Alaire said deliberately ignoring the sexual innuendo. "Besides, I don't really want to show you anything. I'm going to talk to my parents for a-bit and want someone to come with me. I've seen voodoo witches at midnight on Halloween and we even have our own family ghost who watches over us. But, to be honest Nearly Headless Nick kind of gives me the creeps. I keep waiting for his head to flop over whenever he talks to me."

"But how are you going to talk to your parents? Owl's can travel across the ocean you know."

"I know that, but it takes three days to get a reply so that's why I'm not using an owl." Alaire said as she opened a door and led Harry inside. "Letters are too impersonal and I need to talk to my mom in particular … you know …girl-stuff."

Harry looked around inside the room. It was dark except for three torches which reflected off a tall mirror. It was as big as the 'Mirror of Erised', but lacked the inscription and other details.

"It's a two-way mirror," Alaire explained.

"I know," Harry said his voice cracking as he thought about the mirror at the bottom of his trunk upstairs.

"Oh?"

"Sirius had a mirror like that …only smaller," Harry said softly, his throat going dry.

"Who's Sirius?"

"He **was** my godfather. He was murdered during my fifth-year. That was his motorcycle that we rode-in on at the Halloween party."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah …me too."

"Uh, Harry," Alaire said trying to break the heavy mood that filled the room. "Unless you want to answer some very disturbing questions from my father about what your intentions are toward me, I suggest you move away from the mirror. My dad's a little-insane. He thinks I'm permanently ten years old. He tends to interrogate all my male friends as if they are repeat-sex-offender criminals'. He knows we're friends but we'd be here for hours if he knew the "one and only Harry Potter" was in the room." Alaire watched as Harry's face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"I think I'll go right over there," he said pointing to a dark corner as far away from the mirror as possible.

"Good choice."

OoOoOoOo

Almost a hour later, Alaire finished talking to her parents and was ready to go. Harry tried to stay as far away from the mirror as she talked to her Dad —not that he had anything to hide but it looked bad. If he had a daughter and went to floo her …late at night …and saw a boy with her, he would indeed jump to various wrong conclusions.

The duo made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room quietly. Alaire was in great spirits …smiling contently after talking to her parents, and Harry was equally content to just hold her hand while looking at her longingly. Everything was fine until they went around a corner to find Snape pulling McGonagall out of what must have been her private quarters.

"It's urgent, Minerva," Harry heard him say in a loud whisper.

Quickly Harry grabbed Alaire's arm and pushed both of them into a little alcove behind a statue of Artemisia Lufkin. Her wide winter-cloak hid them both from anyone's view.

"Harry what —" Alaire asked startled.

"Shh," he said softly. Harry watched as McGonagall and Snape looked around the hallway to make sure no one else was there.

Alaire was a bit tense. Harry had just pulled her into a darkened alcove, and was holding her tightly against him. Was he going to kiss her? Part of her wanted him to, but another part of her heart the bigger part …couldn't help but think longingly of Neville.

Harry watched as McGonagall and Snape turned toward each other. Not noticing at all that he was in a very intimate like embrace with Alaire, Harry pressed even harder into Alaire to better hear what the two professors were saying.

Unfortunately for Alaire, it felt like he was leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and whispers of a conversation from somewhere nearby. She had no idea what was being said.

"What's the news, Severus?" McGonagall asked in a forced whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange have just escaped from Azkaban," Snape whispered urgently. "You know that the release of those two was one of the Dark-Lords first goals prior to any kind-of large scale attack."

"Sweet Merlin, this is bad."

Harry abruptly stepped back from Alaire …pushing the girl to one side …as if disguarding any pretense of hiding. He stood stock-still… clutched his hands into fists as he continued to listen to the conversation. Suddenly waves of unbridled hatred, intense anger mixed with a twinge of fear cascaded off Harry. He continued to listen to the conversation; however Alaire being totally unprepared for all the super-strong emotions pouring out of Harry …didn't hear any more of it.

The tidal wave of emotions from three very upset people …Harry, Snape, and McGonagall crashed into Alaire like a run-way freight-train causing the caught-off guard girl to fall back against the wall of the alcove as if struck by a heavy blow. The darkened alcove began to take on a sinister attitude as Alaire quickly began to panic. It felt like the walls were closing in on her …with hatred being the strongest overpowering emotion. Smog like sensations of raw fear had begun to overtake her senses.

She was almost physically sick before Harry grabbed the exposed flesh of her upper arm and with zero gentleness …half-tugged …half-dragged, Alaire out of the alcove. The pain of sensory-overload was pounding her brain into mush …making every new wave of emotion pouring into her brain from touching Harry …pure torture. In a mental daze she lost track of time on the way to the common-room and was shaking like a leaf …in near mental collapse as she was dragged passed the portrait hole into the common room and forcefully dumped into a chair by the fire.

"Go to bed, Alaire," Harry commanded harshly, as he turned away from her he dismissed her from his thoughts. Harry's intense emotions had abruptly disappeared from her mind when he stopped touching her …but by then …the damage had been done …leaving Alaire in a state of profound shock. She wanted desperately to cry but the tears would not come. What the hell …had happened?

"We need a meeting of **DA** right now, Hermione," Harry said sternly across the room in a forced whisper to Ron and Hermione. "Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange have escaped from Azkaban."

"My God," Hermione muttered getting up from Ron's lap. "I'll set the medallions. I don't know how many people can come on this short a notice."

"However many it is, it will have to be enough."

Hermione nodded and raced up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Where did you hear this, Harry?" Ron asked trying not to set off his best friend, who looked on the verge of blowing something up.

"I was in the hallway just now and heard Snape talking about it."

"Bloody-hell."

"That's about the gist of it," Harry said sternly. "Come on, we'll meet everyone in the Room of Requirements."

The duo rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room not even noticing that the small abandoned figure - shaking uncontrollably - by the fireplace …was still trying to figure out what was going on.

OoOoOoOo

Neville wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He had finished the paperwork on his latest patent a few hours before and had been working on the little project after that …to make-up to Alaire his most recent neglect of her company. His first co-operative effort with Professor Snape had been a smashing success, and the hybrid he had developed which replaced a less useful ingredient had improved the effeteness of the current anti-Cruciatus Curse remedy by a staggering forty-three percent. It didn't sound like much to Neville, but then again …he'd never bit hit by a Crucio. But to those who had …that forty-three percent made a huge difference. Cleaning up, before heading back to the common-room Neville made a final sweep of the room to check on his other projects.

There had only been one week of zero growth in his rose. That was the week directly after the ill-fated Hogsmeade trip. That week it had gotten really weak and nothing he could do would bring it out of it stupor. For a while he was afraid it would just die. However, just as quickly as it had fallen ill it snapped out of it and was flourishing again. He sighed. He would have to give it out when the students' returned after Christmas holidays. It would be ready by then.

Then of course there was the magnolia tree that he had managed to get for Alaire. She had been illegally snipping buds from the greenhouse. Professor Sprout had remarked only last week that the poor tree didn't seem to be doing so well. He had quickly taking a bud from the cultivations and applied some growth potion mixed with a dwarfism enchantment. He now had a blooming magnolia bonsai tree. This was to be his token gift to Alaire, to make up for his less than sporting behavior since the cock-tease incident a fortnight ago. She wasn't his girl so he had no reason to be jealous of Harry. Perhaps this gift would reestablish their damaged friendship.

He was admiring the bonsai tree as he walked up to the **'Fat Lady'** and muttered the password. Neville was just about to enter the common room, when the door opened up and a very worried looking Hermione clambered out.

"Neville, thank-God, you're here? We've got an emergency DA meeting right now!" she said grabbing his arm.

"Now - - Why …what's happened?"

Hermione leaned in and whispered to him. "It's something ... Harry will tell us when everyone's there."

"Something bad you mean?" Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm him-self.

When he opened them, he tried to focus on something inside the common room. His eyes fell on Alaire who was sitting by the fire rocking herself back and forth with her arms hugging her legs in a semi fetal position for support.

"We have to go now, Neville. Harry and Ron already left," Hermione said tugging on his sleeve.

"I'll meet you guys there in a minute. I have to do something first," he said before taking a deep breath and entering the common room. Hermione gave him an odd look then just nodded and took off at a run toward the Room of Requirements.

"Alaire?" Neville asked gently, setting the miniature magnolia tree down on a nearby table. "What's wrong?"

Alaire's eyes were glazed over and she continued to rock back and forth. Timidly, Neville placed a hand on her shoulder. Alaire jumped from the contact.

"Neville?" she asked almost in a sob as her head continued to pound with ricocheting emotions. She looked so scared and alone.

Without thinking, Neville wrapped his arms around her. Feeling the protective qualities of being in Neville's arms, Alaire began to lightly sob, as Neville held on to her tighter and rubbed her back gently.

"It'll be all right," he cooed softly. "Don't worry. It'll be all right."

"There was just so much hate. It felt like there would never be any love or goodness ever again, just **hate** and **fear **and more** hate**. Just so much strong emotions," she whispered into his chest.

Neville was aware of the feeling Dementor's had on him. It was just like what Alaire described.

What horrible thing had happened to affect her like this?

"It'll be all right," he said stroking her hair. If she needed some happiness to overcome this, he'd give it to her.

"You know my Gran says that when my Mum was feeling sad, my Dad used to give her happy thoughts and it would help. You want some of my happy thoughts?" Neville felt Alaire nod.

Immediately he started talking about all the things that made him happy — when he found out he was a wizard, winning house points and the house cup for Gryffindor, becoming good in the DA, even the first time he saw Alaire from his study window and her dancing in the honeysuckle.

Alaire couldn't resist the temptation to tune-in on Neville's emotions hoping that his feelings matched his upbeat words. The moment her defenses went down she could feel the pride and overwhelming happiness radiating off Neville, offsetting the hatred and fear that had come unbidden out of Harry. She could also feel what Neville felt about her and it was blissfully wonderful. He was trying so hard to make her feel better after Harry had mentally abused and then abandoned her.

"You're trying really-hard to make me feel-better," Alaire said, and he could feel a slight smile on her face as he held her.

"Always," he answered. "How are those for happy thoughts?"

Alaire looked up from their embrace and placed a gentle kiss on Neville's cheek. "Thank you so much."

"You know, that kiss you just gave me just created another happy memory," he teased as he tried to fight the flush that filled his face.

"I do what I can," she said breaking the embrace.

"Alaire, I have somewhere I have to go, but I'm not going to leave unless you're all right."

Alaire nodded. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Before you do, here," he said grabbing the magnolia bonsai tree. "This is for you."

A faint blush reached Alaire's cheeks. "You're so sweet to me. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime," Neville watched as Alaire climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Before she disappeared she turned and winked at him.

Sighing, Neville turned to the door and quickly exited. A few minutes later he made his way to the Room of Requirement.

Stepping inside he saw about 20 students inside from all the different houses. They were all talking loudly. Harry, who was standing at a podium near the front of the room, saw Neville as he entered the room. Neville made his way over to him.

"Nice of you to join us," Harry said sternly.

"What's going on?" Neville snapped.

"Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr. have escaped from Azkaban."

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 18**

Alaire woke up the next morning still a little drained. She couldn't keep her defenses up mentally while she slept and a few emotions from her surrounding students had seeped into her subconscious. There was anguish, fear, anger and apprehension. She had no idea what could have happened for so many people to be feeling this.

It was Saturday, which allowed her to lie in her room and concentrate on blocking out the emotions. But breakfast waits for no one. Heeding the call of her stomach, she stumbled down and out of the tower and into the Great Hall.

The first thing that caught her attention was how quiet it was, and then how eerie it seemed. It was like walking in on your own funeral. Gulping, Alaire scanned the hall to see if anything was amiss. Everyone seemed to be there with the exception of a few Slytherin's, Professor Snape and Ginny Weasley.

She quietly took a seat next to Hermione and across from both Neville and Harry. No one really said anything or even looked up from their plates until the flutter of wings filled the air as the daily post came in.

"Here it comes," Hermione said in a detached way.

Alaire raised an eyebrow in question, but Hermione didn't elaborate. Instead the Daily Prophet fell into Alaire's lap. Unwinding the paper, the main headline jumped out from the page.

"_**DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN"**_

"_**Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, two convicted Death Eaters, escaped from Azkaban prison in a midnight raid on the isle last night. Eight wizard guards were killed during the attack on the island, which has previously been guarded by Dementor's. It is believed a group of Death Eaters invaded the isle just after midnight, releasing two of their group.**_

_**The escapees are Lucius Malfoy, who was imprisoned following a break-in at the Ministry of Magic two years ago, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who was imprisoned following a battle at an undisclosed location last year. Both prisoners are known to be top lieutenants of he-who-should-not-be-named. They are both considered dangerous and Ministry officials and top Aurors are currently working to recapture the duo, said a release from the Ministry. **_

_**Interestingly enough, both individuals were captured initially by a group of students from Hogwarts including the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Potter led the students, which included Rupert G. Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and others. Mr. Longbottom, as many readers may remember, is the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom who were the tragic victims of Lestrange, her husband and others following the first fall of he-who-shall-not-be-named.**_

_**Given this information and the knowledge that Potter has been a primary target in the past, one has to wonder if Hogwarts, where both boys still attend, is the next primary target for an attack. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, insists that the school is perfectly safe for students. Parents can only hope that this is true.**_

_**Dementor's previously guarded the prison isle, until two years ago. It is not known why the Ministry decided to not use the creatures any more. In the entire time Dementor's guarded the Wizarding prison, only one person had escape – Sirius Black. Prisoner Black killed several Muggle's and wizard Peter Pettigrew after betraying Potter's parents to he-who-shall-not-be-named 17 years ago."**_

**OoOoOoOo**

Alaire was shocked beyond words. She looked back-and-forth between Harry and Neville. Harry's eyes were dark, and it looked as if there was nothing inside of him. She actually tried to tune-in on his emotions …but there was nothing there …nothing at all. It was as if Harry wasn't alive at all, just a cold empty shell sitting across from her …that was the really scary thing.

She then looked over at Neville. He was in this as much as Harry. Neville still looked down at his plate. The only thing giving away his feelings was how white his knuckles were where he was grabbing the table. But when Alaire briefly tuned-in on Neville ….she could feel his anguish was just barely controlled. Harry had shut-down completely …while Neville on the other hand seemed about to explode.

Alaire cleared her throat, "Uh, where's Ginny this morning, Ron?"

"She's probably snuggled up in bed with that son of a Death Eater bastard. I warned her …my parents warned her …to stay away from that death-eater wantabe …but she just wouldn't listen and now …well …"

"…Ron, this is not the time," snapped Hermione.

"…I should say not, and by-the-way …I would like a word with you, Ronald," came a stern voice from behind them. Alaire, Hermione and Ron all turned to look. Standing behind them, hands on her hips was a very bright neon-Green Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, you're glowing a bit," Alaire said.

"Why are you so… bloody **GREEN**?" Ron snapped. "Is this how Death Eater wantabe's mark their women so that other DE won't kill them?"

"Don't be daft Ron. Ginny wouldn't turn traitor against her own family by becoming a …" Hermione began and then her voice faded as the possibility of that really happening struck home. "Besides …Draco isn't a Death Eater because I checked …there is no dark-mark on his forearm. Ginny must have turned green due to some serious Security-Charms being activated.

Hearing this Ron's face abruptly lost all its color, and he turned on his sister with **Hate** in his eyes.

"I mean honestly," snipped Hermione, before turning to Ginny. "But to be glowing the way you are Gin …would require massive charm being triggered which meant you entered forbidden territory somewhere in this Castle, Maybe I can help …what part of the Castle did Draco take you too last night."

"Thank you for that assessment of my situation, Hermione," growled Ginny. "I woke up like this …bare-ass naked on a dusty mattress that lay on the floor of a long disused room at the very top of the east tower. Both Draco and I carefully checked the room for security charms before we entered and found **none**. My Slytherin boyfriend started a fire in the grate and we …got comfortable, things became interesting between us …and then suddenly; there was a huge magical explosion.

"When I regained conciseness at first light this morning, I found what was left of my boyfriend in a bloody-heap at the far corner of the room. He is currently in intensive-care in the hospital wing due to his near fatal injuries. He had waited very patently for my consent to move to the next stage in our physical relationship and when the moment of truth came. Well …I nearly killed him. So DEAR brother …would you mind telling me …exactly how I came to have such a powerful '_**Chastity Charm**_" placed on me?"

"The only way that particular charm would activate, would be if you were attempting to …" Hermione said looking horrified, her voice fading at the end.

"Sex …intercourse …shag …bunk-up. Spot on Granger you got that in one." Ginny screamed never taking her eyes off her brother.

"Ron," Ginny hissed. "You can't put a chastity charm on someone who is sexually active already and do you know why? Because when the charmed bird …willingly spreads her legs for the bloke she wants desperately to shag – the charm activates on the pure innocent dupe, ejecting him **from the saddle** …with such overwhelming brutal force, that her lover is flung across the room like a rock out of a catapult.

Ron visibly cringed.

"So DEAR brother perhaps you should tell me EXACTLY what else this particular charm did to my fiancée and I will then decide if you should fear me for the rest of your life …or just for the next few years."

"I didn't put any spell on you," Ron said defensively.

"But you knew about it."

"Of course I did, Mum called a family counsel after I admitted in a floo-call …that I had failed to protect you from the ferret. I caught a-lot of flak for being distracted while on-duty …" Ron said looking scornfully at Hermione who had the good grace to blush. "Don't worry Luv, Mum doesn't know how I was distracted, I don't want you face her wrath. After-all …being irresistible isn't your fault …God made you beautiful and me weak to such temptation.

"Ron, I am resisting hexing you into next year with great difficulty, don't try my patience." Ginny growled.

"Hex away little sister; curse my bits off for arguing Mum and Dad **out**-**of** taking-you out of school." Ron retorted angrily as Ginny's eyes went wide in horror. "Curse me for **convincing** them to allowing you to finish your education as a witch."

"You're lying,"

"Owl mum if you don't believe me,"

Ginny had no answer, for deep down… she knew that Ron was speaking the truth.

"You brought this on yourself Gingin. You refused to stay away from the git, as the family asked '**repeatedly'** you to do." Ron said in a resigned tone. "If you'd spent half the time you used trying to get around my blockade …with pleading your case to Mum and Dad; then maybe it wouldn't have come to this. I understand you're stubborn; I suffer from that aliment myself. Do you have any idea how many times I've mucked-up my chances with Mione out of stubborn pride and stupid jealousy. Even now I'm amazed that she doesn't throw me over for someone better.

Sitting next to him, Hermione blushed with pride at her boyfriend's display of maturity which seemed to click into place after they got together as a couple.

"So go ahead Ginny, Curse your brother for feeling the need to protect you from falling pregnant by the undisputed Slytherin hump-and-dump champ of Hogwarts. It was for your own good that the family took this step, Gin. We were going to lift it the moment you got married."

"Who are we?"

"Mum and dad thought of it …which makes it **legal** under Wizarding law. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George combined their-magic to cast the actual spell …and I arranged targeting information. Had you avoided the Git as the family asked, or won them over to your option of the Ferret …we wouldn't have been forced to do this."

"I will have several howlers to send out after this. Good thing I know how to attach a bat-bogey hex to it," glared Ginny.

"Do your worst Gingin; I expect nothing less from you. Just keep in mind I'm the only one who can undo the secondary hex your precious Death Eater wantabe lover got hit with." Ron said sternly as he got up and shaking his head in disappointment left the Great Hall in disgust.

OoOoOoOo

Confused beyond description… Alaire turned to Ginny, wondering if it was possible for a steam to come out of a person's ears without pepper up potion. "When did you decide to let Draco …?"

Ginny paled a-bit and lowered her voice. "After what happened at the dance, when I woke up Draco said he **loved** me. At first I thought it was just another ploy to get into my knickers. Then he showed me the letters he had gotten from home …concerning the engagement ring controversy.

"Lucius; his father, has repeatedly threatened to disown him; cut him off from his inheritance if he didn't break it off with me," Ginny snarled out. "Narcissa his mother wrote that he would never again be welcomed at Malfoy Manor if he married me. My Slytherin boyfriend became an outcast for my sake and then last night Dumbledore called us both into his office to inform us that Draco was now on the Death Eater **kill-list**."

Alaire's mouth hung open. _Merlin, what had these people been through_? Hermione paled like a ghost, Seamus became white as a sheet; with Harry closing his eyes in-pain as Ginny spoke. Neville body began to shake and then abruptly he jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the hall, so upset he had left his wand on the table. It was quiet for a moment.

Shaking her head to gather her wits, Alaire grabbed Neville's wand and started toward the door. Ginny caught her sleeve and tugged on her arm to stop her.

"He might want to be alone," she had said. "But I don't know if that's what he really needs at the moment. In either case … He won't be found within the Gryffindor common room or his dorm-room. Most Hogwarts students sooner or later finds a private bolt-hole to hide in, when we want to be alone, Hermione's is allegedly deep inside the library"

"Where is your dusty room in the East Tower?'

"That's for me to know and me only"

"You and Draco use it"

"Spot-on …you got that in one"

"Where will Neville's be?"

"Don't really know, but I can offer a guess. Didn't you tell me once that Neville took you to a strange room filled with plants …after the dance?

"Yes."

"I'd look there first."

**OoOoOoOo **

Ten minutes later, after a few wrong turns, for she'd only been there once. Alaire stood in front of an unremarkable painting of a Greenhouse. That a tiny vine peeked out from the bottom of the painting and that was the only indicator in a hallway filled with dozens of Door-sized paintings that this was the right place. She stood there unmoving for a long moment, wondering what she should do. She knew Neville was in there. She opened her empathic senses to him and felt him on the other side of the door feeling abandoned and depressed.

"Neville …It's me …Alaire. I need to come in," she said.

Silence.

"I know you're in there. Please don't ignore me."

Silence.

"Neville, I will stand out here as long as I have to!"

There was no response.

"Neville, I know you can hear me. I have your wand so you can't do a silencing spell."

Silence.

"Come on, Neville. It's freezing out here! You wouldn't want me to catch a cold, would you?"

She sneezed rather unconvincingly then added a fake-cough for good measure. The door popped open. Neville glared at her.

"That was really lame, but as I can never find the stones to say **no** to you …come in."

The room was stiflingly hot and humid. "Good lord, Neville. It feels like New Orleans in the middle of an August heat-wave in here. And," she paused to sniff a small plant, "it smells like low tide on a bad day."

Neville mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one that said you were freezing, and I just said the smell is from the fertilizer. I'm used to it. Here, give me my wand." He then quickly did a sanitizing spell and the smell went away the moment it was in his hand ...he then tossed his wand onto his desk.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and now that you have returned my wand; I bid you good-day! Under the rules as I told you about already …several times …I am not permitted to entertain student visitors in this study," Neville said as he turned his back to her picked up a clip-board and began to write down notations about a plant near the window.

"Neville?"

(Silence).

"Listen, I know this is hard to talk about …but-but I read the article. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you do want to talk about it. That's all."

Neville remained silent so Alaire began to walk back to the overly-large beat-up couch on the opposite wall to a multi-leveled …numbered …shelves that was filled from top to bottom with carefully tagged potted plants. Next to each plant was a hospital type patient clipboard filled with carefully written out notes on each experiment. She had not noticed the level of precise organization that Neville brought to his private study/laboratory during her first brief visit and taking it all in now she couldn't help but be impressed.

"I thought it was over," he said suddenly and then paused. "I thought we had finally put them away for good. They were supposed to receive the Dementor's Kiss. She was supposed to be in a state just like my parents!" Neville pounded the table as tears began to fall. "Why couldn't she just die and give us all some peace?"

Alaire made sure she had Neville empathically **'tuned-out'** before she cautiously put her arms around him. She half-expected him to turn away but instead he wrapped his arms around her and began to openly sob. "Why can't it all go away? I just want a-a normal life. All I've ever wanted were my parents back and now . . ."

Alaire let Neville's torment flow around her. She wished she could help him more …but he needed to let the grief and anger out. She braced herself and reinforced her emotional barriers until the assaults on her mental shields were manageable. She hated herself for using Neville's pain as a test of her shields but she couldn't help him if she was overwhelmed. After his sobs died out, she guided him over to the couch then went to the small bathroom.

"Here." She handed him a small damp towel.

"Thanks." They sat silently for a few minutes just holding onto each other.

"You must think I'm such a - a …"

"Great guy?" Alaire interrupted.

Neville smiled weakly. "Not quite what I had in mind."

After a few more quiet moments, Alaire prodded Neville. "Neville, do you want to talk about it?"

He pulled out of her grasp and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees so he could stare at the floor.

"During the first Death-Eater uprising, my parents were Aurors. They fought against Volde- . . . against You-Know-Who. Then one night when I was just fifteen months old, Bellatrix Lestrange and some other Death-Eaters attacked our home. They used Cruciatus on my parents. They tortured them until they went …mental, I guess."

"Where were you during all this?"

"I-I'm not sure. No one has ever told me the details of that night." He sighed. "I only know that since that night I've lived with my Gran. The only people who know the truth are my parents and they can't or won't communicate with anyone." Alaire leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing it, but I'm sorry. Where are your parents' now?"

"St. Mungo it's a magical Hospital in downtown London", Neville replied. "They have a special room and everything. I - I go to see them as much as I can." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Sometimes I wish that I had been like Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, his parents are gone. Meaning they're dead. He can't bring them back. My parents are there, but they're not, you know. It's almost like a Dementor got a hold of them, but not quite. My parents. . . I feel like I should be doing something. And don't tell me there's nothing that I can do, I'm tired of hearing that."

"Is that what you're doing here? Working on a solution?"

"Sort-of …I've been experimenting with a few hybrid plants that are used in memory potions. Kind of ironic, isn't it? A guy with bad short-term memory growing plants to help with memory potions."

"Well, then, you are doing something."

"Yeah, I guess. I've come up with a few things to lessen the long term effects of the Cruciatus Curse for those who emerge from the pain with their sanity still intact. But bringing back those who go permanently off their nut ...I've come up empty. "

"Neville …you aren't contemplating going to go after Lestrange …are you? I know what she did but …"

Neville stood up and began to pace the small study. "I don't know, Alaire. I can't make any promises one way or the other. If it came down to a face-to-face fight with her, I'd most likely end up dead …Harry is a far better duelist than I'll ever hope to be. He's better at loads of things than I am; come to think on it.

"Yeah, that's definitely how a duel with a death Eater would end for me …dead in seconds. I don't have one-fourth the magical power that Ron showed when his hand turned blue or Harry's narrow-escape …never-ending luck. Still I'd give it my best shot if that's my fate and maybe …I could take her out or at least die trying." He looked at Alaire's stricken face. "But I'm not going to go looking for her, if that's what worries you."

He looked down for a moment then grinned. "It seems that I have more important things to deal with here at school …than to run around chasing a madwoman." Alaire felt her heart jump as Neville began to walk towards her.

"And what would that be, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked with a trace of nervousness. Any answer he was going to give her was drowned out by the sound of a bell signaling the change of classes.

"Gotta go," she said getting-up with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"Walk with me?"

"Sure."

"Neville …can I do something?" He simply nodded and waited. Alaire took out her wand and whispered a quick spell. "There. It's a quick glamour spell. It'll hide your red eyes for a few hours. It's a trick all girls know."

"Thanks. I've always wanted longer eyelashes." He teased as tried to flutter them. "What would I do without you, Alaire Goodnight?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out."

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 19**

Twenty-four hours later Neville sat facing his hybrid rose. The plant had succeeded beyond his wildest imagination. In fact, offshoots had begun …something that he did not think would happen. He now had one main plant and six "babies." He had planned on giving the single plant to someone whom he knew was in love to make sure it bloomed, but now he could keep the original rose. He had grown attached to it, after all. It was sort of like a child to him. He had created it, nurtured it and the thought of giving it away did cause him a bit of heartache. But still, that left the problem of how to test if his plant worked.

Suddenly an idea popped up like an explosion in potions. Smiling, Neville jumped up from his seat and ran to get some pots. Digging his fingers into the dirt, he began to repot the sprouts while mentally thinking of just the perfect people to test out the rose. If he worked quickly, he could get the plants to his victims before lunch.

OoOoOoOo

Down in the Great Hall, Alaire watched with great amusement as Ron's pretended to be calm …resigned to whatever doom his sister had condemned him to. He openly glared defiance at his sister, who was sitting idly across from him with a knowing smirk on her face. Ron as expected had already received a howler that morning from Ginny. As expect her voice had shrilly yelled at him the; 'How dare he?' and other such-rot. The howler had released some pretty large sparks near the end that might have singed his eyebrows off …had not Ron ducked under the table after opening the red envelope. Little did he know that the fireworks display had drowned out the sound of Ginny Weasley's voice whispering a curse that would take effect later?

Having survived the howler, Ron shifted uncomfortably among the shreds of red paper and tentatively stabbed at his breakfast. He made sure to look at Ginny's face before taking a bite.

"Oh, for heavens sakes, Ron …just stop it," Snapped a very irritated Hermione, finally having had enough of Ron play-acting defiance of his sister's revenge. "Ginny! What have you done to my Ron? Look at the pathetic Prat. He's putting up a brave front like a bloke facing a firing squad! Don't make me regret running interference for you and Draco."

Ginny gave a Cheshire cat grin and then delicately took a bite of her cereal. "My DEAR brother is simply going to have to wait, Hermione," she said calmly. "I am sure the rest of my CONCERNED brothers have all ready gotten their surprises by now."

"Are – are they all rushing-off to St. Mungo by now?" Harry asked somewhat amused, a little uncomfortable by how calm Ginny was acting considering Draco who was still in the infirmary.

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything fatal," she said smirking. "But there are things worst than death."

A loud gulp could be heard coming from Ron. A giggle escaped from Alaire.

"Payback will be a bitch, Ginerva," Ron muttered softly under his breath, thinking of his twin brother's reaction to Ginny's prank-war first-strike.

"Yeah …right, it can be," Ginny said offhandedly while getting up from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit Draco. Oh, and Ron do be sure to drink all your pumpkin juice."

Ron who had just taken a swallow from his goblet spit it out all over the table. Ginny's laughter rang through the hall. Ron looked up her, his anger growing.

"You're doomed," Harry teased his best friend as he looked at him with genuine pity.

"Undoubtedly," Ron sighed with genuine regret. "But keep in mind, whatever Ginevra's revenge on her brothers is …it will not help persuade my family to be anymore acceptive of any engagement to Malfoy… the Death-Eater wantabe. Gentle persuasion would have been more effective".

"What will your counterattack compose of…?" Harry asked

"…I won't retaliate for whatever it is she did to me, but the twins certainly will. Strike and counter strike can escalate very quickly in a prank-war and what begins as amusing …can end up being physically hurtful …if it goes on too long. I hope Ginerva will call this off before it causes a permanent rift between Ginny and the rest of us. Magical exile from your family for the rest of your life can get very lonely; Harry." Ron said firmly.

**Ginny POV** OoOoOoOo

With her green-glow covered with a glamour-spell by the school nurse… Ginny was deep in thought as she made her way to the infirmary during her free period to visit Draco. It had taken her several hours just for him to tell her what had happened to him. Malfoy pride went a long way, except when he asked her to kiss it and make it better.

She had warned Draco at that point …that she had entered a _**prank war**_ on his behalf against all her brothers …including two who owned a joke shop that specialized in pranks. The Weasley temper was notorious in Magical England and Draco had repeatedly warned his lady-love of the possible retaliation for her opening gambit; could well mean the permanent detachment of the appendage of his that had so far …only been injured.

When she also told Draco that her brother Ron was the only one of her siblings that had never engaged in prank-warfare; upon hearing this… Draco had advised Ginny to proceed with extreme caution in regards too him. He also pointed out the painful truth that Alaire had been right; if they could win-over Ron the approval of the rest of the family would quickly follow. Initially Draco had winced at the thought of wooing a male Weasel's favor, but promised to be his most charming to his future brother-in-law and keep his randiness in check …until he had gotten Ronald's blessing for a Malfoy-Weasley wedding night.

Ginny had the odds against her and yet she smiled to herself. God, she had slowly come to love Draco, but he was still a smarmy arrogant git. Getting her family to accept her man wasn't going to be easy, especially in the middle of a sibling prank-war... but nothing worth having …ever was. She was on her way to her next class when she was broken out of her mental reflections by someone shouting her name.

OoOoOoOo

"Ginny!" Neville said running down the hallway his arms full of small pots with plants in them.

"Neville, what on earth are you doing?" she asked taking some pots from his arms.

"I need you to help me out. This rose is a hybrid I've been working on for months and I need some test subjects."

"It doesn't eat anything or spew out any smelly, sticky or vile substances, does it?"

"No, I swear it doesn't. But, I need to give it to couples."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "This isn't some sort of libido plant is it?"

Neville turned a bright shade of red. "Heavens …No! Look, this rose was designed to bloom only when its owner fall in **true-love** and I just want to test it out. So I decided to give one to you and one to Draco. Will you deliver it …since I know he won't take it from me?"

"You swear this won't do anything to him?"

"Ginny," Neville said struggling to hold the remainder of the plants and grin at the same time. "I know you and your temper. Do you think I have a death wish?"

Ginny grinned back in spite of herself; "I'll keep one and give Draco another one. But I'm not telling him why. We'll just see what happens, eh?"

Neville smiled brightly. "That would be great Gingin. If Draco's bloom, it should prove to Ron that your boyfriend really loves you …when it does flower …would you tell me and let me see it?"

"Sure."

"And can you give one to Ron for me too? I was planning on giving Hermione one and telling her it's a mystery plant."

"Ah, Hermione loves a challenge. She'll be spending all her free time trying to figure it out."

"That's the point. Do you think you can give one to Ron for me?"

"Trust me, Ron isn't going to take anything from me for a long while," Ginny said her eyes sparkling. "Just sit it next to his bed and tell him it's in tribute to his lost… honor!"

Neville gave her a wary look. "Ginny Weasley, sometimes you scare me."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Who else are you giving plants to Neville?"

"Well, besides you and Draco, Ron and Hermione, I was going to give one to Alaire and one to Harry. I intend to keep the original plant for myself so I can make more... **if** the experiment works-out."

Ginny sighed. "Neville, do you really think Alaire and Harry are in love?"

Neville looked down and shuffled his feet a bit. "Look …he's the rich and famous Harry Potter. With any-other broke, I'd put up a better fight …but against the boy-who-lived …what real chance does any average bloke have? You fancied him yourself at one time …if you remember. Besides …you have eyes …you've seen them cuddling on movie night. It's just a safer bet …in the long term …to assume that the Potter never-ending luck will kick-in and they'll end up together in a broom-cupboard somewhere …shagging each others brains out."

Ginny sighed and gestured for him to join her on a small bench. "Neville, have you ever noticed that anytime Alaire needs to talk about something important …she always comes to you and not Harry? That every time you walk in the room, she stops whatever she's doing and says hello …to you? That she lusts after your cashmere sweater and has hired me to steal it from you?"

After a moment's silence, he asked, "Did she tell you that?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything …but she did say that she thought you'd be tasty in whipped cream."

Neville couldn't help but frown. "For once …be serious, Ginny."

"I am being serious, Neville. You need to open up your eyes. Alaire likes you."

Neville gave her a weak smile. "She likes loads of people, Gingin, and when it comes to girly-stuff she seeks you out ….not me. Besides …have **YOU** ever noticed …who makes her laugh? …Harry. Who takes her on rule-breaking adventures? …Harry. Who does she go flying with? …Harry. I can't compete with all-that. I'm not a wealthy national-heartthrob …I'm just the bloke whose only talent is with plants, not girls." His eyes fell on the small plants in his lap.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny put one arm around Neville in a slight hug. "Okay, so you're not a super-hero, I get that. But on the other hand …Harry's a colossal self-absorbed Prat …most of the time, whereas …you're not. Trust me in this; I've dated enough sport-jock boys to know …a girl wants a guy whom she can count on. There's a difference between flirting with someone just to have a good time …and trying to get into a relationship that lasts.

"All I wanted from Draco at first was a lark; I never expected it to turn into …a marriage proposal. Harry is all fun and games; he's not the settle-down type, not now …and perhaps not ever. I don't claim to know what Alaire wants right now, maybe she isn't settling-down type either …but my gut-feeling is …that she wants to be more than just your best friend, Neville."

"You're her best friend here and even you aren't sure why she runs hot and cold with me, Gingin. So things between us remain in status-quo …clear as mud", Neville said more confused that ever. "I won't give up on hope …but I don't want to lose her friendship either. She's the first person in a long while that's really been a friend to me …besides you and Luna."

"Maybe, you should just drag her into a corner and just snog her brains out! That would tell the tale, wouldn't it?"

"Wh-what?" Neville asked almost dropping his plants in shock. "I couldn't do that! What if I was rubbish?"

"Neville, you're not rubbish. I should know, remember? It took a couple of tries but you were a good kisser in the end." Ignoring his blush, Ginny continued as she pulled him into a platonic hug. "Part of me will always wonder what would have happened if we had kept dating. You know what they say; you have to watch the quiet ones.

Neville just stared at her gob-smacked

"Now, you've caught-me out," Ginny said as she released him. She gathered two plants in her arms and put her arm on the infirmary door. "You know it's strange. I tell you more about Draco and me than anyone else here, **except** Alaire …and don't worry I know I can trust you with this personal stuff.

"Just make a move, Neville. If you keep waiting, Harry will make his move first. I know that you've seen the same things I have …that his touching of her has become less and less platonic lately. And you don't want Harry to win by default …do you?" She let the statement hang in the air. "Go kiss her. Don't make me use a bat-bogey on you."

Neville paled as he watched the infirmary door close. It was best to never be on Ginny Weasley's bad side …but it was heaven to be on her good side. Making sure he had a good grip on the rest of his plants, he set off to find Hermione and Alaire.

By the end of the day, Neville had delivered the rest of the plants. He didn't tell the recipients what the plants were supposed to do. With a smile, he gave two to Alaire carefully watching her reaction. She smiled in gratitude, looked closely at the plant and tried to reason it out, and then on Neville prompting to give the other to someone special to her, she gave him a hug. Then she walked across the common-room and gave the other rosebud to a reluctant Harry, whom she convinced it was a special tiding in America and it would be rude if he didn't accept it.

Hermione had also promised to give one to Ron after they finished "**studying** in the room of requirement." Neville chuckled upon hearing this …knowing he would soon be able to see at least what one of the blooming flowers looked like.

OoOoOoOo

After classes, Ginny made her way back to the infirmary to visit Draco yet again. He should be out of the infirmary sometime the next day or so; but she still wanted to check on him see how he was coping with the lost of his bits. The security charm backfire had shrunk Draco's manhood down in size to a tiny pencil stub and Madam Pomfrey …so far, had been unable to reverse the effect and bring his equipment back to its former dimensions. Ginny knew full well that Ron was the one with the power to undoing the hex and wondered yet again …if hexing him along with her other sibling had been all that prudent.

Ginny had only been visiting Draco for a half-hour before the infirmary door flew open. Alaire stood holding the door as Hermione floated a semiconscious Ron into the room.

"He's in shock, I think," Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them and helped Hermione get Ron onto a bed.

"Serves him right," Ginny whispered.

"Merlin, Ginevra! What did you do?" Hermione snapped her concern turning to anger.

"Just a little retribution, nothing much," Ginny replied shrugging.

A smirk graced Draco's lips. "Have I told you how much I love you when you act like a Slytherin?"

Ginny smiled back and shook her head in regret. Getting up, she made her way over to the bed where Ron had been placed. She peaked around the corner of the curtain as Hermione and Alaire stood nearby. Looking behind the curtain, Ginny saw that Ron was naked except for his boxers, curled up into a fetal position. He was rocking himself back and forth muttering …"I'm sorry. I won't do it ever-again. I promise. Please, just …"

It was enough to make Ginny smirk in evil delight. Huffing, loudly - Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm and led her out into the hallway. Alaire followed. She didn't care if it was just plain nosiness. It was too good a scene to miss.

"I have alibied for you, time and again …dressed like a common slag to distract him as you snuck out to give Draco head," Hermione said; her anger growing with each word. "I have hickies in the most embarrassing places on my body …all in the name of **your Love** for the Ferret. And this is how you repay me. We were in the middle of something Ginny."

"I bet you were," Ginny smirked.

"What exactly did you do to your brothers, Ginny?" Alaire asked jumping into the conversation.

"You see the problem with brothers, at least the older ones, is that they tend to think of the physical implications only," Ginny smirked. "Hence, MY **FIANCEE **is currently in the infirmary with vital parts of him shrunken-down to the size of raisins."

"Oh, that's what the secondary curse did," Hermione said in a sort of awe, before getting angry again. "But that doesn't explain what you did to Ron! We had a deal Ginny …I help you and in exchange you were to do nothing to _**harm or interfere**_ with my relationship with your brother"

"That's just it Hermione, what I did to my brothers was an educational revenge, which believe me will **benefit** your 'thing' with Ronniekins for the long term."

"I don't follow you," Alaire said.

"Well, I went for the physical AND the emotional," Ginny said smiling.

"That was the whole impotency charm," Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her. "I already lifted that from Ron."

Ginny raised her eyebrow …impressed at how quickly the Head-Girl had countered her first hex, but then shook her head. "Hermione, do you forget I am Fred and George's sister?"

Alaire watched as the head girl turned quite pale and her arms fell to her side. "Did my lifting the charm …hurt Ron?"

"Sweet Merlin …No," Ginny said laughing. "The impotency charm was only a diversion. I'm sure the others will counter that part sooner or later …although I highly doubt they'll figure it out as quickly as you did. There were two steps to that howler curse."

"That's beyond NEWT level charms," Hermione said clearly impressed.

"Thank you," Ginny said with a slight bow. "The inspiration for my second curse came from my mum and my devious Slytherin boy-toy. You see Draco …bless his small shrunken parts –"

Alaire could help but snicker at this. Ginny certainly had a very unusual and vindictive sense of humor, and she liked it.

"Anyway," Ginny continued. "Draco had his bits shrunk because my family has doubts concerning his long term intentions toward me …and that's totally understandable. The animosity between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's date back to being on opposite-sides during Gellert Grindelwald uprising. This whole thing between-us started as a unspoken dare, he wanted to bed me …and I wanted to see how far he'd go to get me there …which …hasn't happened …due to the same security charm that has Draco in hospital!

"I may be in love with a Slytherin …but I'm not stupid either. I'm not so love-struck as to be blind to a possible 'Romeo–Juliet' ending for both of us. With that in mind I kept sexual congress activities at arms length for the longest time. If I were to somehow …**fall pregnant** …and my family found out. Draco would abruptly disappear and I'd never see him again …not alive anyway." Ginny said with a sad sigh.

"I've also been pushing my luck lately, you both warned me about that. I should have known this was coming …but when they hexed Draco in a way that made sex impossible …it put me between a rock and a hard place. I had retaliate …I couldn't let them think me weak …but on the other hand …dating Draco has my family so mad at me …if I pranked back too hard I risk Mum and dad disowning me. Hermione being Muggle-born you have no idea how horrific being magically cast out of a Wizarding family can be. I'd be dead to them …never again welcomed in my childhood home.

"So I had to hex-back my siblings in a way that my Mum and dad would approve of … a hex that would make my male siblings more respectful with the ladies in their lives. By mere chance …Draco knew of a spell where you can link certain auditory messages to certain physical occurrences."

Hermione paled.

"My inspiration was from when I was just a wee child. It was a warm, balmy evening with just the hint of a rainstorm." She paused to seemingly reminisce.

"Ginny," Hermione growled impatiently.

"Anyway, when Bill was in school, he brought a girl home to the Burrow one summer. They decided to go for a late night swim sans-swimwear and of course …mum caught them. She scolded him so bad. '**Have you no respect for women! I raised you better than this! I'll take my wand to your backside if I ever catch you doing this again with another girl unless she's your wife! Do you understand me!**" Ginny mimicked. "And, believe me, hearing that every time you think about sex ...works loads-better than any impotency spell ever invented."

"That's brilliant. Deranged… but brilliant," Alaire laughed.

"How long will you hex last?" huffed a still very-upset Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know really… perhaps a week …or a month? Honestly it's the first time I tried it. I am actually quite pleased with the results. There is an antidote counter-hex, which I fully intended to give you **today**, Hermione …because you have been a good friend to me and Ron has never pranked me.

"On second thought …I'll give you a written out copy of the original hex instead. I didn't intend Ron to be rendered this non-functional … that level of severity I had reserved for Fred and George …besides we girls have our needs too. As to my other siblings I haven't quite forgiven them yet."

"Ginny, I –" Hermione's tantrum was cut short as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and hurried toward them.

"Miss Weasley, would you come with me?" McGonagall asked.

"Is there anything wrong, professor?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I'm not entirely sure. All your brothers, with the exception of Ronald, have all flooed into the headmaster's office begging for sanctuary from you. They all are very shaken up over something."

"I bet they are," Ginny said under her breath as she followed her head of house up to Dumbledore's office...

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 20**

Alaire sat as close as possible to the fire in the common room in late November all alone and dressed for bed. In spite of five thick blankets she just couldn't get warm in her dorm-room bed. So on particularly cold and windy nights, Alaire would spend half the night next to the common room fire. She had on her thickness fuzzy slipper; **two** double thick terry-bathrobes' buttoned up from the ankle length bottom to collar, a knit skycap and a …**secret**. Underneath her bathrobe Alaire was wearing a deliciously warm cashmere jumper that had recently turned up missing from the Longbottom school-trunk in the seventh-year Gryffindor boy's dorm.

Ginny had snuck off for another snog session with the still shrunken bits …Draco. Ron, who was still showing signs of being traumatized, was treating Hermione with the utmost respect and was romancing her to the nines …which meant that Hermione's modification to the original hex had returned her boyfriend to useful functionality …while keeping partially in-force the girlfriend-respect part of Ginny's payback curse.

Hermione had also spent the last several days attempting to gently persuade without argument; Ron to undo the secondary hex on Draco …and apparently from all outward signs she was slowly wearing-down his resistance to the idea of a Malfoy as a brother-in-law. Harry was …as usual in detention again with Snape; while Neville had locked himself away in his study smiling over some project and almost-giddy in happiness.

Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron's plants all had fully bloomed and Neville was busy writing down his observations while figuring out whether or not his **'Lovers-Rose' **(trademark pending) had any commercial application. Alaire's plant had ended up in Neville's lab too. She was afraid that she would kill the thing, so asked Neville to keep it with him. Neville had reluctantly agreed to take it back …but only on the condition that she be the one to water and tend to it each-day, even though her presence in his study was technically forbidden.

Much to Neville's surprise …Alaire had jumped at the chance …and ever since she had been going to his private study daily …to spend an hour or so tending to it … and look-over with ever growing interest and awe …all of the rest of Neville's botanical treasures. His depth of Knowledge and gentlemanly treatment of her …along with the ease, in which they now spoke to one another, warmed Alaire soul. Like Ron …Neville wore his heart on his sleeve more often than not, with no topic of conversation off limits between them.

Whereas Harry kept so many things to himself, Neville was becoming an open book to Alaire. He was remarkably well read on several subjects that went beyond his focus on plants, and when she caught him reading poetry one afternoon …her heart nearly melted …for Alaire had a secret passion for poetry.

At her prompting Neville had published another article in the **'Herbology Monthly' **and she had helped him file out the paper-work on two more patents when she discovered that two of his projects had medically-useful applications. If successful that would bring Neville's patent count up to nine.

Alaire smiled to herself as she thought about how Neville's lab was almost like an organized jungle. Of course that led to some fantasies about Neville in a loincloth swinging from vines and whisking her off. Alaire shook her head with a bittersweet smile on her face she mentally scolded herself. Neville still hadn't made any moves on her …although she was now spending loads more free time with him than she was with Harry. Maybe she was wrong on what he felt for her. Maybe she just wanted to believe he had romantic feelings for her so much that she had imagined he felt the same.

**OoOoOoOo **

She sighed loudly as the Common Room clock struck eleven and the portrait door opened and Harry dragged himself inside.

"Rough night?"

"Snape – is an **evil** git," he said wearily before plopping down on the couch with her.

"Poor baby," she teased as she moved some hair out of his eyes. "It's late you should go to bed."

"No," Harry sighed and sat up, taking a hold of Alaire's hand. She swallowed nervously as he looked at her. "Alaire, there's something I need to talk to you about and it can't wait until morning."

"Oh, all right," she said uncertain. "What is it?"

Harry looked around. "Not here. Who knows who will come in and interrupt us? Wait here for me would you? I need to get something."

Alaire nodded as Harry bound up the stairs, returning a short time later with a roll of parchment and a shiny cloak.

"Come on," he said taking hold of her hand as he threw the cloak over both of them and led them out of the room. Once outside he let go of her hand and opened the parchment to reveal a map of Hogwarts with hundreds of moving dots.

"All right we're clear," he said as he began to walk. Alaire had no choice but to follow him and remain under the cloak.

Alaire could tell that Harry was nervous. Waves of anxiety buffeted her every time their hands brushed against one another. They hurried along the hallways using Harry's enchanted map to avoid Filch and any professors or prefects on duty. They stopped outside an old wooden door. Harry stepped away from Alaire and began to pace back and forth.

"Harry?" Alaire began… but stopped when Harry shushed her.

Harry opened the door with a sigh of relief. He led Alaire into a dark room lit only by a glowing and very warm fireplace. A small leather love seat was pulled up to it and a cozy blanket was lying over one arm. He ushered her in and motioned for her to sit on the couch. But instead of sitting next to her as she expected, Harry began to pace again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. Um. Well, um, you see . . ."

"Harry? Harry, calm down and come and sit down."

Gulping Harry sat down beside Alaire who curled her feet up under her and turned to look at him. "Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Harry had had the speech clear in his head. He was going to tell her about Voldemort, the prophecy, Neville's part in everything, and about his own destiny. Now, looking into Alaire's eyes, all prepared speeches vanished. His mouth had gone dry.

"Harry, come on, what are you so nervous about? It's just me …just Alaire." She reached out and grasped his hand. "I don't have to use my empathic gift to know you're upset. Now what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry began. "Alaire, the other night when we went out to talk to your parents …" Alaire drew her hand back abruptly …but Harry reached out for her and took it back. "I know I upset you that night and now I want to tell you why."

"Why you pulled me into a dark alcove and then just stood there?" she said tensing up.

"I can explain."

"Why did you dumped me in the Common Room and just stormed off?" Alaire said as she again took her hand away from his and crossing her arms in front of her glaring at Harry.

"Honest, Alaire, I had other things on my mind."

"A girl takes you on a walk in the moonlight …late at night …and you have other things on your mind. Yeah, that's a great pick-up line, Potter" she said coldly.

"Honest! I –" Harry began aspirated before he stopped in mid-thought. _Alaire had thought that he had meant to kiss her when he ducked behind the statue! _Now he got it! "Oh. Well. I got distracted."

"Distracted? Harry Potter, you really know how to inflate a girl's ego. So, what distracted you?"

Harry felt a weight settle in his chest that he didn't want. He had never wanted this responsibility. And, now, looking at the girl across from him, it seemed that happiness would never be his. Alaire watched the emotions flit across Harry's face finally settling into a deep remorse. Without thinking, Alaire reached out and carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes. Harry reached up and pulled her hand down.

OoOoOoOo

Later, Alaire would note that time **does** occasionally stand still. They seemed to look at each other for an eternity. Each tried to read the emotions of the other. Then, Harry moved forward and they were **kissing**. It wasn't the wet, crying kiss of Cho Chang. For Harry, it was a revelation. Alaire had lips that were moist and soft. She tasted like cotton candy. Most importantly …she had actually kissed him back. It was amazing. He was afraid his heart would stop.

For Alaire however, it was totally different experience.

It wasn't exactly wrong …but it wasn't exactly right either. Harry tasted vaguely of Butterbeer. His lips while soft …seemed a bit too thin. She was very aware of him and had been unable to resist tuning-in on his emotions while their lips were actually touching. Empathically speaking …Harry's emotions were a mixture of one-part weak affection and three-parts …**LUST**. But the oddest thing of all to Alaire was that he seemed oblivious to her reluctance. When he lifted his head, they stared at each other for a moment.

"No **Passion Pill** this time," Alaire finally whispered. Harry had to smile.

"Not this time."

Alaire was unsure what to do …kiss Harry again …on the hope she would feel more …or push him away? Her body whispered to her of frustrated carnal needs …while her heart screamed the opposite. She was still trying to decide when Harry leaned over and kissed her again. This time Alaire couldn't think. She could only feel Harry and sense his happiness. Besides, he was getting better with practice.

"Umm," Alaire started to say something, anything but Harry stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. He slowly traced the outline of her mouth all the while watching her. In advertently, she started to lick her lips as a reflex action. Her tongue caught his finger and she heard him gasp. "You are so beautiful."

Alaire was stunned. Here was a side to Harry she had never seen or suspected.

"I-I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I didn't know whether to kill Fred and George or to thank them when they gave you that Passion Pill."

Alaire had the grace to smile. It was nice to receive a compliment. No one could argue with that. She wanted to respond to Harry but something in her heart stopped her. Here was one of the cutest and nicest boys in school kissing her and all she could think of was how to stop him.

"H-Harry," Alaire whispered as she drew back a little. "Why did you bring me here tonight? Did you have something to tell me?"

Alaire felt Harry's emotions become icy. The sparkle fell from his eyes and his mouth went straight. "Oh. Yeah."

He drew back and leaned against the couch. Alaire thought for a moment that he was going to cry but instead he whispered something under his breath.

"Harry, it's OK. You can tell me. I'm not going to run away. It can't be that bad." When she got no reaction, she added, "Don't forget, I read your biography in my history book. I know all about you."

"Oh, no, you don't," Harry said as shook his head and quickly wiped a tear. "I wish the book was the end of it all, Alaire, but it isn't. There's more."

Alaire reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Harry's hair always seemed to need tidying. She then took his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "Just tell me. I won't go anywhere or say anything until you're done."

Taking comfort from her presence, Harry took a deep breath and began his story. He told her about finding out he was a wizard then finding out that Voldemort hadn't given up his quest to return. He mentioned Tom Riddle and his plans. He told how his parents had been betrayed by one of their best friends and how that person had helped Voldemort regain a corporeal body. Then he told her about the prophecy.

"So you see, it could have been Neville just the same as me. But Voldemort saw me as the bigger threat. And, now, I am locked into a life with only one goal – kill Voldemort. Finish him off for good. That's what I need to concentrate on, killing him."

Alaire sat quietly taking it all in. After a few moments, she asked, "Do you know when all this is supposed to happen?"

"No," Harry sighed. "But it can't be long now. His top two people, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are out of prison. They'll be after us soon."

"But you don't know when."

"Alaire, there's not exactly a timetable when it comes to war."

"Harry, I'm trying to make a point, not an appointment," she replied sarcastically …hating it when someone talked-down to her as if she were a child. Harry did that to everyone every-so-often and Alaire deeply resented it.

'_Neville doesn't do that to me __ever__'_ …she thought to herself. "You don't know when anything is going to happen. It could be tomorrow. It could be next month or next year. So, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Train mostly. Myself and the others …so we'll be ready when the time comes."

"Who are the others?"

"We call ourselves Dumbledore's Army. It's sort of a '**Defense against the Dark Arts'** club. But it's more than that really. We've taken on Death Eaters before and won. It's certainly come in handy against a few of the DE wantabe's in Slytherin …like Draco."

Alaire pulled back from Harry and sat quietly for a few moments. Finally Harry asked, "So what do you think about all of this?"

Alaire simply shook her head. "I don't know, and Draco isn't a wantabe, he's on their death-list now."

Harry reached over and took back her hand. "Forget about Draco, just because he doesn't have the dark-mark doesn't change what he is deep-down. He's a Slytherin scum-bag… like all the rest of those snakes. What I meant was; what do you think about …us?"

"Us?" she said, her voice shaking with uncertainty. _'Don't you dare get this wrong_,' She said to her-self. _'Harry's kissing were nice. He was great, but it wasn't the __fireworks and stars__ she had expected'._

"Us. I-I thought that maybe you'd . . ." Harry's voice trailed off as his courage failed as well.

"Harry, I-I just don't know." Now Alaire stood up and began pacing.

"_What was wrong here_?" She shouted at her-self mentally. "_Maybe it was because Harry still had so much underlining anger inside of him. Maybe it was that she felt that he still wasn't telling her everything. It was plain as day to her each-and-every-time …she tuned-him-in and keeping secrets from someone you liked enough to ask to be your girlfriend …was a relationship wrecker in the long term. Neville had dealt with nearly as much as Harry and his anger was far more controlled and re-focused on things more constructive; it wasn't a constant with him either …like it was with Harry. That's why it felt all wrong. _

"The other night when you heard Snape and McGonagall talking, the hate that poured out of you was almost unbearable. It actually caused me physical pain. How often is that kind of thing going to happen, Harry?" Alaire asked with genuine concern.

"I can't ask me that. You don't understand. Voldemort killed my parents. I'm allowed to hate him and anyone who works for him."

"Allowed to hate? How - awful."

"You don't think that I'm allowed to love …do you?" Harry said suddenly snapping at her as his temper flared hot. Alaire was slightly taken aback by the abrupt mood change and instinctively tune-out Harry's emotions again. That thought had never crossed her mind, but by his tone of voice it was certain that Harry had thought about it …a-lot.

"Apparently, you don't think so."

That did it. Alaire …in spite of her Occlumency shields fully in-place …could still sense wave after wave of intense anger and overwhelming frustration coming off of Harry crashing against her mental-walls with the force of a battering-ram. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she reinforced her emotional barricades. They looked at each other for a long moment …before Alaire started walking towards the door.

"Alaire, don't go. I can love! It's just that life simply has a way of getting in the way every single time I try. Don't I deserve one last chance before . . . before?" Harry said sounding a lot like a lost soul.

"Before you face **Him**?" A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm-I'm s-sorry but I don't want to be nothing-more than the farewell **shag** you get …before you go off to war. I don't want to give myself to you …just so you don't face death as a virgin … I don't want to be with someone who- …"

"…Someone who could die at any moment," Harry interrupted harshly as his emotions raged hot all over again.

"I didn't say that!" Alaire said fiercely as her head began to pound from a fresh assault on her mental shields. "I don't want to be with someone just because I can do things for them physically that make **THEM** happy. I have to be happy, too, Harry. And I can't be happy with someone who lets a 'Prophecy' control every aspect of his life …when they should be out living life."

"Hermione told you about the Prophecy …didn't she? Blast that girl!" Harry roared as his red-hot anger stabbed at her brain defenses like a red-hot poker."

"No. Boy, you just don't get it, do you?" she said softly.

"No …apparently not," Harry snapped back as he got up and stood in front of Alaire, his fist clenched and his temper barely in-check.

Alaire stood and looked at the person in front of her. He was cute and drop-dead gorgeous. He was rich and famous …he was funny and athletic. So what was holding her back? Why was she making excuses? Was it the prospect of sex that still frightened her to death? She had undergone enough therapy over what happened to know that with the right guy… everything would just click-into-place. Then she put her hand over her eyes in weariness, all of Harry's overheated emotions were giving her a massive headache. She could still smell the faint scent of the magnolia on her sleeve …that she had picked that day from the bonsai-tree Neville had given her. Suddenly, she knew. She knew why she had to turn Harry down.

Thinking quickly, she decided to let Harry down as easily as possible. After all, she did truly care for him …just not as much as she did for someone else. Taking Harry's hand, she led him back to the sofa.

"What now? Going to examine my aura?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Alaire ignored his bitter sarcasm. Again, she brushed the hair out of his eyes, this time letting her hand linger against the side of his face. God, this was going to be hard.

"H-Harry, listen to me. You have something very important to do. I've watched you and f-felt you empathically …since that night in the corridor. You live in world composed of intense hate and fear of Him. I've tried to get your attention quite a few times when you focus on your enemy is total …but your mind is always somewhere else planning, plotting something against him. There's no room for me in there," she said softly as she tapped him lightly on his head.

"But there's room in here," he said placing her hand on his heart.

Alaire took a deep breath and pulled her hand away. "But I need both, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry sat staring at her for a moment then asked, "What if I defeated him tomorrow?"

"And What if it takes a year or **ten**? Do you want me to wait until you have more time for me?" Alaire asked as gently as possible hoping against hope that Harry would see reason.

With a sigh, Harry pushed himself off the sofa and moved to stared into the fire. A few moments later Alaire heard a soft "No. that wouldn't be fair to you."

Alaire almost collapsed with relief but she felt so sad. In a different time and place and she might have accepted Harry advances with no qualms …but the current situation made that impossible.

"Is there someone else?" Harry asked his voice rough with raw emotions.

"Harry," Alaire said almost pleading.

"Never-mind," he said looking into the fire.

Alaire sunk into the couch. All she could think of was to find Neville and have a good cry on his shoulder. The only problem was that he would want to know why she was upset and this conversation was very, very private. She stood and walked towards the door for a second time.

As she turned the handle, she said, "If you need me, I'll always be there for you, Harry Potter. Part of me would die if I couldn't see you or talk to you ...as a **friend**."

Harry cringed at the term …friend …"Yeah …Yeah …I understand, okay?" Harry said bitterly as he continued to stare at the fire, unable to understand yet another romantic rejection.

"I mean it, Harry."

"I said I understand." Harry snapped angrily.

Alaire could only nod to herself as she walked out the door, away from Harry, and towards a certain Herbology study.

**OoOoOoOo**

As if in slow motion, Neville's quill fell from his hand. The end landing hard on the floor and breaking as its owner heart did the same. Stumbling in a state of near denial, Neville made his way over to where he kept his and Alaire's roses.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes from the pain. Part of him desperately hoped that what was in front of him was just a figment of his imagination brought on by working so late. It was after-all almost midnight.

Opening his eyes, his heart fell to his feet. Sure enough, Alaire's rose had bloomed. The elegant burgundy petals unraveled themselves to reveal the pale orange stamen and an exotic fragrance that was sweet.

It was the first rose he had seen bloom himself. The moment should have been as engaging and as beautiful as the flower itself …but for Neville it was the bitterest moment in his life. Alaire's flower had bloomed, which meant that Harry's probably had as well. Harry had won Alaire's heart …the two of them were probably in the common room right-now …snuggling by the fire, one hand under her jumper pushing aside her bra as the other rubbed the damp entrance to her core.

"Dammit," he cursed quietly before his heartbroken emotions overwhelmed him and in angst his hands balled into fist rose to the ceiling as he began to loudly curse fate for making him a age peer of the Great and famous Chosen One. "Damn …damn …damn. Damn the Chosen-one to bloody-hell."

Then stomping over to the supply closet, Neville flung the door open and threw and shoved several items aside. There was no way in bloody-hell that he would subject himself to the sights and sounds of the two of them shagging …when he walked into the common room after midnight. Neville's vided imagination had no trouble picturing the scene, the discarded clothing … the pungent odor of sex. He'd walked in on Seamus one time in the common-room …doggie-style shagging some Puff girl once, and didn't want to repeat the experience with Alaire and Harry.

He'd sleep in his study tonight. It wouldn't be the first time he slept here, and if Harry and Alaire were **doing it** now …it wouldn't be the last. Neville seriously considered semi packing-up half of his kit and moving into his private study full-time. He doubted he would be able to hold his sanity together if he had to hear about all the carnal speculation of what Alaire and Harry were doing as a couple …from Seamus, his perverted dorm-mate .

Finally finding the tattered blanket and the battered pillow that he kept …just in case …in the tiny broom-closet next to his bathroom. Neville did a quick cleaning spell and made his way over to his large couch. He extinguished the lights in a huff, before setting his wand on the side table. Beating the poor pillow repeatedly to lessen his feelings of worthlessness, Neville finally calmed down enough to try to settle into the couch …as best he could. After a few moments of tossing, turning and fighting with the blanket he finally settled into one position when he hear the door to the study slowly open.

"Neville?" came the shaking voice of Alaire …followed by a sob.

Neville shot straight up from the couch, "Alaire …what's wrong?"

"Neville," her voice said again as he heard her start toward him.

"Lumos," Neville said grabbing his wand. Then he saw her. Her face was streaked with tears. She was looking down, her hands playing with the collar of her terry bathrobe.

"Oh, Neville," she cried, falling in to him and letting out a big sob.

Neville gathered her in his arms and held onto her, while she cried. Meanwhile his mind was racing. _"What was doing wandering the hall in nothing more than a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers? What could make her so upset that she'd risk freezing? Her flower had just bloomed. Did something go wrong with her – __**first time**__ – with Harry?_ Then a thought crossed his mind that made his blood boil. _"Had Harry hurt Alaire during their love-making?"_

"Alaire, you need to tell me what happened so I can fix it …or break someone's bloody-neck," he said in a tender and yet …harsh tone.

"Neville, do you know what it feels like to break someone's heart?" she said after a few more moments of tears.

"No," he said as he looked over at her blooming rose. "I'm usually on the other end."

(**Silence**)

"Look, Alaire, I know that it seems like the world's going to end right now …but things will get better, I promise. I'm sure that Harry has his reasons for saying or doing whatever what he did. Everyone is rubbish the first time they snog, I certainly was. However, with practice I'm sure Harry will get better …at whatever he was doing; that made you cry. Besides, you've got lots of friends around to help pick up the pieces if things don't work out between you two."

Alaire pulled away from him and looked-up him in the eyes. "You think Harry broke **my** heart?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, didn't he?"

Alaire lightly smiled and shook her head. "No, Neville. The exact opposite happened …I broke his." Neville just stared at her gob-smacked for a moment. "He asked me to go-out, to be his girlfriend …I guess. But I couldn't Neville."

"But your true-love rose bloomed."

"Yes; but not for Harry," she said in a whisper.

Neville felt his heart begin to race. "**Oh**."

"Oh? Neville?" Alaire said pulling away from him. "Is that all you're going to say is oh? Aren't you going to ask who I **DO** love? No of course not," she said standing up. "I mean I was just letting my imagination get the best of me. Just wishing that maybe you felt the same way about me that I feel for you …but oh no. And because you're my best friend I had to come here spilling my guts out …while the whole time I'm standing here wondering if the only reason you don't fancy me is because I'm some sort of empath freak."

"I don't think you're a freak," Neville said, but he doubted Alaire heard him as she continued with her tangent.

"Oh…no. Meanwhile I've been trying to rack my brains for weeks wondering what exactly Ginny Weasley had or has that I don't …to even warrant a kiss from you. Just tonight …Harry kissed me …more than once actually …they were exciting kisses …but they weren't mind blowing …considering I was wondering how they would feel coming from somebody else."

Neville's mind was a blur. He was angry that Harry had kissed Alaire more than once, but was also trying desperately to keep up with her rant. Then it occurred to him ….that Alaire's rant was because of him …her flower bloomed because **of him** and suddenly he was overwhelmed with a feeling of joy, happiness and something else entirely.

"And just what are you so smug about!" snapped Alaire, hands on her hips in front of him.

Smiling, Neville stood up and answered her simply, "This."

Neville took a deep breath and abruptly pull Alaire into his arms leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft tentative kiss. He leaned back and looked at Alaire waiting for all kinds of hell to break loose. Instead, of getting his face slapped again …something wonderful happened. The surprise faded from her face …replaced with a big beautiful smile. Then something even better happened. She leaned forward and kissed him. By the third kiss, they leaned in at the same time, smiling. This was their first real kiss …a kiss between two people in love. Neither realized that Neville's roses sitting on the worktable behind them was blooming at an alarming rate.

"Now can you guess who I love?" Alaire asked with a smile as she placed a small kiss at the corner of Neville's mouth.

"I was **so sure **that you Fancied Harry loads-more than me," he whispered to her.

"I do like Harry. But just as a friend."

"What about me?"

Alaire kissed him passionately and when he felt her tongue beg entry, he opened his mouth to welcome her probing tongue. She was devouring his mouth in a way that put those silly Passion Pills to shame. When she finally let him up for air she smugly asked; "Does that answer your question?"

Neville nodded, resting his forehead against Alaire's.

"What about me?" she asked suddenly shy. "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Alaire, you've been the best friends I've ever had here. You make me smile. I can talk to you." He paused and caressed her cheek. "You're beautiful and smart. If you'd even consider becoming my girlfriend, I'd be the luckiest guy in the world."

Alaire grinned. "Well, Neville Longbottom, you're about to get lucky."

Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that, at least not yet," Alaire teased before kissing him again.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued, four more parts to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Longbottom Rose

ID # 1822668

First Pub: 04-16-04 completed 07-12-05

Author: ForeverLaDonna

Original Word count total: 97,626

Rated 'T'

**OoOoOoOo **

I have received permission from the original author's to do this rewrite via e-mail 10/15/2010

**OoOoOoOo **

Hollywood Re-write part three - -

By billybobcsgun36 - -

Fanfiction (dot) net id# 641050

Chapter 21 to 29

Begun; 10-23-09

Redo-Word count; 51,852 (this part alone)

Rated 'M'

Still with me after parts one and two with zero reviews... I have to wonder?

**Summary**; why does Harry and Hermione get the bulk of all the stories? What's wrong with a minor character getting a little screen time. This tale of mine is a primarily a Neville Mary-sue relationship. With a fair amount of time given to the old standby 'Rbw-HJG' and for the 'Draco' lovers out-there I change him radically from cannon and put him into a 'ship' with a character who's blood status would be acceptible to a Slytherin with his prejudices.

_**Rewrite-Author**_ notes: I love the original and suggest everyone check it out. In fact I suggest dear reader that you compare her version to mine. She'll win I'm sure, hands down ;-) Do keep in mind, however; that as a rewrite the differences between the original and mine will be subtle at times, especially at the beginning.

Now for the **warnings**; bla-bla-bla

I am not a professional writer; I have been called by critics; long-winded with a tendency to go off into tangents that distract from the main plot… to these charges; I plea, Guilty. I also openly admit to the abuse of the King's English. If you look for perfection in writing; grammar or spelling, by all means go elsewhere. I don't claim to be anything else than a story teller… plain and simple

Warning two; this story is thick with sexual innuendo and the discussion of sexual preferences that are unusual to say the least. This story is **rated M** for a reason …okay? I feel that JK Rowling's notion that teenagers of seventeen and eighteen have no interest in sex; is laughable.

I've redid parts one and two, check them out, I can't help it... I can't resist makeing my tale better

Disclaimer;

Is there someone somewhere who doesn't know who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter series? If there is; please tell this person, that I will not profit in any way, from this tale, beyond the entertainment of my few readers and the annoyance of the grammar-Nazi's.

**OoOoOoOo**

**The house lights fade, the curtain opens … roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 21**

Friday Morning came and the rays of daylight danced merrily across Neville's eyelids as he struggled to open them. He felt warm, comfortable and more content than at any pervious time in his life. He tried shifting a little on the couch, but found him-self pinned down. He felt an arm stretched across his waist and a head resting on his chest.

Opening one eye, he looked down and saw some strawberry-blonde hair and a soft figure snuggled-up next to him. It was Alaire's arm draped possessively around his middle, while his arm was draped down her backside to the point where his hand rested on her rump. Still not quite awake, Neville smiled and leaned down slightly to kiss her forehead. He closed his eyes again only to have them shoot straight open the next second.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brightly from where he sat on Neville's desk chair looking down at the cuddling couple.

Like a fox caught in a henhouse, Neville's froze in place as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His mind raced with many difference scenarios – from Alaire and him having detention for the rest of term and never being allowed to look at each other again …to how his Gran would react if he got expelled from Hogwarts for spending a night with a girl on school premises …even though nothing sexually had happened.

"It's not what it looks like, sir," Neville said quickly, but quietly as to not wake up Alaire. Instinctively, he pulled Alaire closer without realizing it. The girl in Neville's arms smiled peacefully in her sleep and snuggled even closer to him, bringing her right leg up so her knee and part of her leg were poised over his groin.

The headmaster smiled as Neville turned tomato red and lay perfectly still. In fact, Dumbledore had to look closely to make sure the seventh-year boy was still breathing. "All it looks like to me is that a couple of friends fell asleep talking. Am I not correct?"

"Yes, that's all …I swear," Neville whispered as sweat began to build on his forehead as Alaire snuggled even closer to him as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

Dumbledore tried to suppress an amused chuckle as he looked at the young couple. _"Minerva owes me ten Knuts for this, I knew Harry wouldn't win this girl,"_ …the headmaster said to himself. _'Speaking of Minerva'_ - - -

"Professor McGonagall informed me that Alaire was not in transfiguration this morning. Upon talking with Mr. Potter I became aware that he and she must have had a heated disagreement of some sort, last night." Albus said getting up to walk around the study looking at the various plants. "I thought that perhaps she would be very upset after such an emotional argument and would need a sanctuary to calm down and collect her thoughts. I must admit this place **fits the bill** very nicely. This study of yours is very tranquil indeed. This is where you took Miss Goodnight following that incident at the dance …is it not?"

Neville nodded in the affirmative.

"Ah, and what is this?" the headmaster asked as he reached the Longbottom roses by the window. "Is this one of your special projects? What remarkable coloring and unique aroma!"

"Th…that's one of my – hybrid's; a very special rose," Neville said …he couldn't help the surprise that escaped from his lips. There was his actual rose and it had doubled in size …blooming huge! It had some of the largest and most colorful blooms he had ever seen.

"Indeed? - - So is this one I've heard about …the flower that tells if an individual is in love? I've read some of your notes to Professor Sprout regarding this particular project," Dumbledore said as he touched one of the petals. "If your theory is correct; then it seems the owners of these two plants are very much in love."

Neville couldn't even blink. He watched as the headmaster walked around the rest of the room before settling down once again in the desk chair across from Neville and Alaire.

"Anyway, I think it would be prudent if Miss Goodnight does not miss any more classes this morning. You also have a charms class in one hour. I would advise you both not to be late," he said. "I had originally intended to speak with Miss Goodnight …it's a pity that she's not awake at the moment. Her parents sent a message this morning alerting me that they will be coming to spend part of the Christmas-hol's here at Hogwarts with her. I'm sure you will pass that message along to her."

"I will sir," Neville said gulping. "We won't be late for class either."

"Very-good - and Mr. Longbottom. I'd like to thank you for making this room available to Miss Goodnight. I believe the atmosphere in here calms her. It's important in a time of war that someone with her abilities …keeps a clear mind and a happy heart. I believe that this room provides both. With that in mind I feel a special exception should be made in Miss Goodnight case concerning the no visitors rule for this private study."

Seeing Neville gob-smacked reaction, the headmaster smiled and headed for the door.

"Oh, one more thing, I believe that in my day, it was customary to hang a tie on the door when in deep …'**conversation'** with a female-friend. Perhaps, a wreath would be more appropriate for a Herbology study." He waved his wand and a small wreath appeared on the painting of the Greenhouse. "Yes, that should do the trick." He winked at Neville as he closed the door behind him.

Neville's mind was clouded as a million thoughts jumped through it. Did the headmaster really just say that he wanted Alaire to spend as much time in here …as she wanted? What did he mean about her **abilities**? Hanging a wreath on the door? He wished he could just melt into the floor and never come back… except for the fact that he would miss Alaire so much.

OoOoOoOo

He took a moment to relive the previous night. He had seen Alaire's '**rose**' bloom and had assumed that it had bloomed for Harry. Much to his shock, instead of being in the midst of a impassioned slap and tickle with Harry …Alaire had shown up on his doorstep instead …sobbing. It seemed that Harry had made the first move but Alaire had put him off in hopes of Neville.

He smiled to himself as he remembered kissing her for the first time. She had gasped and stared at him with those startling blue eyes. He smiled even more as he recalled the kisses that followed. His kisses with Ginny seemed almost platonic, downright sisterly when compared to Alaire's.

Once he had finally confessed how he truly felt about her, the last of Alaire's defenses had come down as well. During the hours that followed and in between surprisingly passionate kisses, they had shared memories of the past few months. Alaire confessed to jumping on him in Madame Malkin's 'almost on purpose' …while Neville admitted that he had wanted to kiss her the night of their confrontation over the Passion Pill. When asked why he hadn't followed his impulse …he could only smile and admit that the Gryffindor courage didn't extend to matters of the heart.

It had been almost four in the morning before the conversation died down and sleep had taken over. They had intended to wake up at dawn then sneak back to the common-room before anyone else had awakened. Unfortunately, emotional exhaustion had taken them over and now …here they were. Late for classes, admonished by the Headmaster, and still wrapped as tightly around each other as ever.

Neville didn't really mind being busted. He had been surprised beyond words when Alaire' 'pajamas' underneath her bathrobe's …had consisting of little more than his missing cashmere jumper and some kind of thermal exercise tights …along with a pair of thick cashmere socks to keep her feet warm. Those socks had a history too; apparently …for she had admitted to have **'foraged'** them …whatever that meant …from Harry's school trunk…socks that she now felt strangely-compelled to return.

Concerning the …'Jumper' …**his** …Alaire now considered that item to be a prize of war …and would not be returned to him …due to the American courting custom of claiming apart of a boyfriend's wardrobe as proof of territorial ownership. Never having had a girlfriend before, Neville didn't feel he could argue the point and said so, which had made Alaire smile big.

She had reluctantly confessed …that her newest '**sleeping jumper**' had actually been stolen from him …by Ginny, with any anger at the theft on Neville's part …banished by her adorable blush of embarrassment at being caught-out. He couldn't deny that his former jumper looked far better on her than it ever had on him.

The jumper …being used primarily as pajama's meant that Alaire naturally wasn't wearing anything underneath her cashmere-top …a fact that Neville became painfully aware of early on during their snogging. It had been hard not touch certain areas of her body …and Neville couldn't help but wonder if Alaire was testing his intentions …whether or not she planned it (_she hadn't actually_) Neville was ever mindful of where his hands were at all times. Remembering it the next morning …Neville took a slow deep breath. The smell of magnolias and roses that was such an integral part of Alaire wafted around him. She was soft, she smelled like flowers, and she loved him. What more could he ask for?

"Sweet Merlin", Neville cringed his eyes went wide. For Alaire was still half-asleep and was now rubbing her leg gently up and down across the center of her new boyfriends lap! _"Oh no, not now...think unappealing thoughts."_ Neville said to himself. _"It wouldn't do for her to wake up and accidentally brush against __**his raging erection**__ with her leg. She would think he was some sort of pervert… like Seamus!" _

Unappealing thoughts – Snape! Yes Snape!

Unappealing thoughts – Snape in Gran's clothes,

Unappealing thoughts – Snape in a tutu,

Unappealing thoughts – Snape with one of those damned cauldrons shoved up his …–

"Good Morning," a groggy-voice whispered as a soft breath tickled his ear, blowing all thoughts of Snape out the other side.

"Morning, Alaire."

"I'm so comfortable. Can we just spend the rest of the day like this?" she asked as she snuggled even closer much to Neville's torture and delight.

"I'm afraid not. Especially as we-we've already had some company this morning."

Alaire shot up, wrapping the blanket around her. "What …who?'

"Well, you missed Transfiguration –"

"Oh …God! Please tell me McGonagall didn't bust in here!"

"No! Actually; it was Professor Dumbledore."

Alaire turned red and ran shaking fingers through her hair. "Are we expelled?"

"Strange as this may sound …the answer is, No. In point of fact, I got the weird feeling that he sort of liked the idea of the two of us **together**," Neville said blushing. "He essentially… sort-of; encouraged you to spend more time in here."

Alaire raised a doubtful-eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious …really", Neville said still worried about being thought of as a pervert. "He said my study was very calming and would help you he even set-aside the no visitor rule, but just for you. He also said something about your parents coming up for part of the hols."

"What?"

"He said that your parents are coming up for the Christmas holidays and… –"

Neville was cut off as Alaire shrieked happily and pounced onto Neville's lap, throwing her arms around him.

"My parents are coming! I'll really get to see them! Thank you!"

Neville was going to explain he had nothing to do with it but Alaire started kissing him instead, at first theses kisses were chaste in nature and spread all over his face …but then he took a two handed hold on her face and he claimed her lips with his own …for more serious snogging. He was lost in a sensation of bliss for …who knows how long …until he felt Alaire shift in his lap.

It was then he realized that first off …if they didn't stop they would be late for class, and he had promised Dumbledore they wouldn't. And secondly, his boxer's were becoming way too small and that was something he didn't particularly want Alaire to notice.

Struggling to pull his lips away from Alaire's sweet ones, he picked her up and placed her beside him on the couch.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at her. "As much as I was enjoying that, and believe me I did," he said turning a shade of pink. "I promised Dumbledore that we'd both make it to Charms which starts in a just fifteen minutes. So I think it may be best if we ran up to the dormitories, changed, and got to class unless you want rumors flying about both of us wearing the same clothes as yesterday and looking quite thoroughly snogged."

"I haven't been completely, one hundred percent, thoroughly kissed senseless, Alaire teased.

Neville cleared his throat, "Well, later then."

"Is that a Promise?"

"Promise!"

He gave Alaire a quick peck on the cheek and led her out of the room. Merlin help him, she was going to be the death of him yet.

**oooooo**

**Chapter 22**

**Later that same Day**

"Neville, if you don't stop blushing every time you look at me, this is never going to work," Alaire admonished her new boyfriend as he turned a nice shade of bright pink while walking down the narrow corridor with her.

Nevile had been compelled to agree on their surreptitious flight from his study that they would keep their new relationship quiet …for the time being anyway. Alaire felt it was one of the few things she could do to soften the blow to Harry.

"I'm trying," he whispered looking around quickly to make sure no one was about, before grabbing Alaire around the waist and pulling her closer to give her a kiss. "I'm off to library, have fun in class."

Neville was sure that he had a huge smile on his face, seeing how he had transferred some of the pink from his face to Alaire's cheeks with that kiss. Neville had readily agreed because he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to handle his first serious romance either. His fling with Ginny had been brief and as it turned out her interest in him had only been _**in-passing**_. He hadn't had much time to think about it. Fortunately, he had Divination after lunch. He wasn't sure why he had kept the class other than it provided him a chance to catch up on his sleep a few times a week.

Today it had given an opportunity to think about his new relationship with Alaire. He obviously had Dumbledore's approval. After he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing the headmaster in his study, he realized that Dumbledore had complimented him on his work. But what truly brought a smile to his face was the look on Alaire's face as they had left his private study that morning. She was positively glowing. He hadn't seen her that happy since her arrival at Hogwarts. Obviously, he had done something right. Now he just had to make sure that he kept doing it... whatever it was!

He was rudely awakened from his reveries by Professor Trelawney's loud shout over one of Lavender's dream prophecies. He wondered who was going to die next. He was surprised to see the entire room turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Mr. Longbottom, according to Ms Brown's dream, there is going to be a drastic change in your life. I can't help but wonder if the death omen has been passed on to you; from Mr. Potter."

Neville went pale and found him-self swallowing hard. Lavender couldn't possibly know about him and Alaire …could she? He risked looking toward Lavender who was simply giving him the same airy-stare that she had learned to copy from Professor Trelawney.

'_Insane the lot of them'_, he thought to himself. "_Either that …or the rumor that the "incense" that Trelawney's was using in her classroom …was to cover up the smell of something more potent that she was smoking between classes to develop her inner-eye …was true._

"Well, ma'am, if anything happens, I'll be sure to let you know." The statement came out a bit more snarky than he wanted and he immediately regretted the words.

"Yes, well, Mr. Longbottom, if your past lives are any indication of your future, we'll be waiting quite awhile." Professor Trelawney turned with a swirl of her robes. "Class dismissed."

"Thanks loads, Lavender," Neville whispered sourly as he walked by the girl on his way out of the room.

"Glad to be _**of service**_ … and I mean anytime," she added in an amazingly seductive tone.

Neville simply shook his head in surprise and walked on, "_since when did Lavender acknowledge that I was alive,_" He asked himself.

"_Get a grip Longbottom, Brown was trying to get you into trouble for daydreaming; she wasn't actually flirting with you. Just because Alaire fancies you a-bit … for-now …doesn't mean any other girl …ever will"_. He shuddered as he thought of some of the things he had heard about Brown and Patil. "_Wild ones those two, they've had dozens of boyfriends this term and even more sixth year. This school-year is almost half-over and they've shown no more indication of settling down into a serious relationship than Seamus"_.

Neville spent the next few minutes pondering his budding relationship with his American girlfriend while wondering how long she would put-up with him. By the time he reached the Great Hall for dinner he was feeling depressed again, but his dark mood instantly brightened when he took a seat **across** from Alaire as she had requested. He knew a dramatic change in their normal seating pattern was a mistake, but he couldn't say no to her. His secret girlfriend was chatting happily with Ginny who sat in Neville's old seat on Alaire left.

To Alaire's right; sat Hermione, who was snapping at Ron in a soft semi-flirting row …that was the new-usual for them. In a full rejection-funk; Harry was of course nowhere to be seen. He had turned-up missing at lunch and Neville …after years of similar behavior …wasn't all that surprised that the **Chosen-One** wasn't eating again… His radical mood-swings were becoming more-and-more frequent lately and increasingly-worrisome.

"_Harry was famous for his foul-mood funks when something in his life went wrong and Alaire preferring him to Potter as a boyfriend certainly qualified'_. Neville said to himself, _It wasn't going to be pretty when Harry finally finds-out about Alaire and me, but I'll face that confrontation when it happens, until then …I'd best try to enjoy the calm before the storm'_.

With that attitude in mind …Neville soon found him-self caught-up listening intently to a rather animated conversation between Dean and Seamus concerning Muggle football. He knew something of the sport himself as he'd gone to a match with Dean during the last summer-Hol. As far as any casual observer could tell, Alaire seemed to be taking extra-pains to ignore him much-more than she usually did …while her foot kept rubbing his right leg under the table. He actually contemplated playing footsie with her back …but then again …with his luck …he would accidentally get Ginny instead …who was sitting across from him and right next to Alaire.

He didn't want to contemplate whatever Draco would put him through if that happened …for since his manhood had been miniaturized, the fuse to Malfoy's temper had been reduced to next to nothing. He reacted violently whenever any bloke even gave a second glance in the direction of **'his'** woman.

As for Ginny, herself …from what Neville overheard the previous night at dinner…she was at a loss on how to respond to Draco's sudden possessiveness …hex him or kiss him? Draco wasn't all that powerful magically or physically, but what he lacked in muscle …he made up for in raw recklessness. His defense of Ginny's '**honor**', however …whether merited or not …had cost him as many detentions as Harry usually got from Snape. Oddly enough Neville couldn't help but feel that Malfoy's recent mental behavior concerning **his** Ginerva was reaping unexpected benefits …in Ron's new found tolerance to having the so-called '**Nutter Ferret**' in his baby-sisters company. In either event, all the other blokes in the castle were now openly hesitant to be around Gingin,

Suddenly Alaire's girl-talk with Ginny abruptly ended when Draco limped slowly into the Great hall. Ginny rushed over to him and gave him a welcoming hug, under the watchful gaze of her brother, who stared hard at the couple and then …shook his head in regret, before turning back toward Hermione to restart their 'row' …only to wonder why the Head-Girl was suddenly beaming at him in unbridled delight.

'_Action speaks louder than words, Ron_', Neville thought to himself amused at the scene he'd just witnessed, _'and the ferrets actions are slowly winning you over',_"

"Fancy a walk?" a soft voice whispered toward him from across the table.

Startled out-of his reflections, Neville nodded once …and after waiting until two minutes after she had gotten up and left the Hall, then he too got up and left. Exiting the huge doors, Neville caught sight of Alaire waiting for him a few meters down the hallway. As Alaire had insisted …for Harry's sake, Neville had followed her …at a respectful distance …down a few dimly lit hallways and up a couple of stairs …until he found himself in a deserted hallway and sneaking into a secluded prearranged alcove for a few moments of privacy.

Neville had turned around several times when he had passed people in the hallway to see if anyone was following them. When he finally entered their alcove he could tell Alaire was not very amused.

"What's this I hear about Lavender flirting with you in Divination?"

"Excuse me …What are you going on about? Ms Brown caught me daydreaming …about you I might add …and she got me in trouble for it, with Trelawney."

"I'm sorry." Alaire said tearing up. "But you're with me now, and I won't stand for you chatting-up that cheap tart. The third floor girls-Loo is gossip central around here …and when I heard, I nearly lost it."

"May I politely point-out, that you are the one …who insisted …that no-one know that I'm your boyfriend. Secondly, I'm sure the rumor-mill has blown the whole thing way-out of proportion." Neville said unable to help feeling flattered …at the tone of jealousy in Alaire's voice.

"Well, you're pretty calm!" Alaire retorted feeling a little hurt.

"My Love; - - Listen to me …please?" Neville said as he stepped closer and wiped away Alaire's tear. "There are exactly four girls in this whole school that acknowledge …on any level …my existence. Granger, Weasley, Lovegood and you - - that's it …to everyone else I'm invisible."

"That's bull-crap, loads of girls see you," Alaire protested.

"No they don't …not really," Neville said unable to put into words the previous six years. "But how come you waited to read me the riot act until now? At dinner you weren't the least bit upset?"

"I've had a lot of practice this-term hiding my **real** feelings, Neville. In public, I'm always working at keeping distracting people from my true emotions by taking my extrovert act to an **extreme**. My mom use to tell-me; '_When you're the life of the party, no one sees the tears of the clown_."

Glancing around the empty hallway to make sure they had the area to themselves, she stepped-up to Neville and looped her arms around his neck. "That's why I love being around you so much. I don't have to pretend at being a fearless, bold as brass …shameless hussy. I don't have to block anyone out and I can finally just be myself."

Neville smiled at the compliment as he pulled her into a long drawn-out snog. "Glad to be of service!" he said when they came up for air. "Oi, that reminds me," he then told her the details behind Lavender's prophecy and what had happened at the end of class …finally giving voice to his misgivings. "Do you think she might have seen me looking lustfully in your direction …as in every day …since term started?"

Now Alaire turned a nice shade of pink. "I don't know if she saw that, but I did …sort-of …well, um, had an interesting dream about you… some two nights ago and um …she might have heard some of the sexually suggestive things… I might have uttered while half-asleep."

"Oh really?" Neville said trying to hide his amusement. "Care to share?"

"Not at the moment," she said before clearing her throat. "hum …maybe …later tonight." Neville chuckled and said to himself as Alaire turned maroon herself_. 'If only she knew how his wild dreams about her had tormented him for the past two months. Males were all perverts and if women ever found out, they would kill them all'_.

Alaire swiftly changed the subject. "We may not be able to keep '**US**" a secret for very long. My goal in doing this was to give Harry time to heal, isn't working out as I planed. I didn't think he'd take being turned-down so hard; he's been off-somewhere in a royal-funk since last night. Nobody has seen him …he's missed meals and classes and yet everyone seems to behave like nothing unusual is going on? My hope was to keep from hurting Harry more than I already have… for taking up with-you the same night I rejected him; has got to hurt-big."

"It's a noble thought, Alaire, but as I have already pointed out …several times already; '**there are no secrets at Hogwarts**" so it would be wiser to think that we're living on borrowed time as far as keeping Harry in the dark about us."

Alaire nodded and sighed. "As long as I have your word that you'll not tell him that you're my boyfriend, Neville, I won't worry about him finding out anytime soon."

Neville's face went red again as he felt his heart speed up. He leaned down to kiss Alaire and was rewarded with warm lips that tasted once again of the sugar cookies they had eaten at dinner. "I swear …he'll not hear it from me!"

"Mmm. You taste good."

"You'll get your dessert, later …if you keep your gob shut with Harry."

Neville kissed her again forgetting his shyness for a moment. A few moments later Neville pulled himself away from her abruptly and then looked directly into her eyes, everything about him deadly serious. "Tomorrow night is movie night, are you going to sit in my lap …or Harry's"

"Oh my lord, I forgot tomorrow was movie night. …uh umm. I don't know Neville, I just broke-it off with him …" Alaire began, before she felt Neville abruptly let go of her and take a large step back.

"Neville, please …don't act this way. Harry's hurting …we need to give him time to heal."

(**Silence**)

Neville …please …I promised to be his friend, if I don't sit next to him on movie-night tomorrow, he'll think me a liar. Try to understand." Alaire pleaded.

(**Silence**)

"Neville?"

"Whatever" …Neville growled, "Its time for you to head to the common-room, and if you don't mind, I'll forgo going there right now. In fact …As you are so determined to avoid a scene, I think it would be better for me to spend the weekend; **alone** …in my private study. I have loads of work to do on another of my special projects, make excuses for me …would you?"

Neville, don't be angry with me …please.

(**Silence**)

Without another word they went their separate ways. Neville headed for his private study in a right fit of temper while Alaire ran to the common room …with her mental shields up and her face a emotional blank …she paused in the common room looking for a Ginny desperately in need of some girl-talk …for she was suddenly very fearful that she had insulted her new-boyfriend very-very deeply. However Ginny was nowhere to be seen and feeling increasingly depressed Alaire went-up to her dorm-room to figure-out what to do.

OoOoOoOo

Unfortunately, Neville wasn't able to stay in his study for very-long, he hadn't had a bath in two days, and he knew he had to clean-up and grab a few things before he camped-out in his study for the entire weekend. He was sure that Alaire thought that he was acting childish, but just once he wished that someone… anyone, would put his needs ahead of the ever so precious Chosen one.

Twenty minutes later a still fuming Neville stormed into the seventh year's dorm-room feeling an overwhelming need to smash his fist into something …like a stone wall. He was startled to see Harry sitting on his bed covered in what seemed to be tiny cuts. Some were still oozing blood.

"What happened to you?" he snapped out before he could stop himself.

"I took out a room of china …with a dozen bludgers last night," Harry said in a monotone.

Neville started to ask him **why** and then stopped. He knew why. Harry had taken out his anger over losing Alaire on the room of requirements. Understanding at that precise moment the feeling of being toyed-with by the same women who had just placed Potter in his current funk ahead of her boyfriend …Neville said no more, instead he made his way over to his trunk and pulled out an old tattered carpet-bag, into which he stuffed clean-underwear, a wool-jumper, socks and a pair of trousers …along with some grooming products and a bath-towel.

His intention was to gather his things …take a quick shower and then sneak down to his study and stay out of sight as his brand-new girlfriend went-overboard making things easier for the moody national hero. Neville had no intention of being a cuckold-witness to Alaire flawing over Potter all weekend; while ignoring him. He for certain; didn't want to be anywhere near the common-room; when his girlfriend began her customary-cuddling… in the **lap** of the Great Potter.

That was the plan anyway …but no plan survives contact with the boy-who-lived.

Harry abruptly got-up and walked over to Neville in a brisk stride.

"Not going to ask why?" Harry asked his voice taking a sharp tone.

Neville shook his head **no**.

"Fine …I've just made up my mind about something important …and you get the privilege of being the first to Know."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Neville asked trying to stamp down the jealous anger starting to bubble up in his chest. All he wanted was to get his stuff and go. Neither boy was aware that Dean had entered the room and was standing in the doorway listening.

"It's Alaire. I don't want her anymore. You can have her."

"Excuse me?"

"I'M GIVING HER TO YOU. **Dammit**" Harry shouted.

"I didn't know she was **yours** to give away, Harry." Neville said in a shaky voice as his anger began to rise. "Does Alaire know about this?"

"Oh, she knows," Harry said shaking her head.

"Harry, you arrogant arse? How can you really think that you can give someone away? She is a person …not a jumper that you've outgrown."

Dean looked-on in silent amazement at the two boys facing each other. He had clearly heard the 'property' discussion, from the door and now stood; invisible in plain sight of the two shouting dorm-mates, who were utterly oblivious of his presence.

"She **belonged** to me!" Harry screamed.

"And what makes you think that you owned her heart in the first place?" Neville continued.

"What do you expect me to think? She grabs me and kisses me –"

"That was an enchanted candy, you said so yourself!"

"Then she hangs around with me all the time and talks to me –"

"She's your friend!"

"Then she should be my GIRLFRIEND. Unless," Harry stopped suddenly and took a second hard-look at Neville. "There **has** to be someone else. There is no other reason for her to turn me down. Know anything about that; Neville?" Harry hissed.

Neville took a deep breath. "Actually –"

"Actually …what?"

"Actually, come to think on it …what I know …is none of your ruddy business …Potter."

"I'm making it my business, **LONGBOTTOM**. She was my girl until last night …then Alaire abruptly turned me down and I want to know why."

"Then ask her …you Git. It's her heart, not yours …her choice …**NOT YOURS**"

"Tell me dammit …somehow you know …and you're going to tell me …right now.

"I don't think so …POTTER", Neville sneered sarcastically. "But if you've blown-it with Alaire, I've got a few _**theories**_ to offer …as to why. Maybe it's because you act like a domineering git when you're around her." Neville's said as his self-control snapped and his frustration finally found its voice. "You're so possessive she's suffocating – and you only seek her out when you need something from her," Neville spat furiously. "It's **all take** and **no give** with you, POTTER - and how do I know this …you ask? I've watched you do the same thing to Weasley and Granger for six and a half years …take …take …take".

"They are always there for you, every single time. But you're too wrapped up in yourself to be there when they need something from you, - which isn't all that often these days - because they've learned to depend on each other instead of you …which is one of the reasons they're a **couple** now! You're always angry or upset about something …strutting about the Castle in a foul-funk which doesn't make you all that approachable. For example; you've been skipping classes or been in detention ever since . . . Malfoy and Bellatrix escaped."

"I have things to do! Things that aren't your business; …ACTUALLY!"

"And no one else here has a grudge to settle with Bellatrix, just you," Neville asked sarcastically.

"She killed my godfather," Harry spat.

"Bellatrix Lestrange didn't do my parents any favors either." Neville retorted furiously. "And yet I still manage to function, attend class and give comfort to a …'friend' when she needs it," describing Alaire as a FRIEND had been painful for Neville to utter aloud. "Especially when her other best-friend gets so _**self absorbed**_ that he forgets that she even exists. That's another of my theories as to why Alaire doesn't want to be around you."

Harry felt a lump in his chest. He looked at Neville's face then he realized something. "You and Alaire have been talking about this. Haven't you?"

"_**Gee-whiz**_, Harry, please forgive me for not telling you before this …but you're **not** the only friend Alaire has here. –"

"It's you! You went behind my back …stole her away from me!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Neville attempted to continue …but Harry interrupted him with an angry rant.

"I should have known! She was just stringing me along the whole time! I wonder how many other bloke's that she has cock-teased into a-randy frenzy. She's got to have blokes from the other school houses on the back burner …on standby for when we catch-on to her **slag**-game. What about …Seamus, or Jack Sloper… perhaps the lady protests too much, heh? You saw the slutty way she dressed the other night, at least Hermione had the decency to blush when the American floozy talked her into distracting poor **cuckold-Ron **so that the ferret could shag his slag-sister. That poor sod is totally pussy-whipped now …completely de-balled by that arrogant know-it-all and it's all Alaire's fault.

"How many other blokes do you think she has shagged behind my-back, Neville? I wonder if you're the **only seventh year** that she hasn't cock-teased into near insanity. Poor-old …invisible Longbottom …the asexual big brother to every girl in Hogwarts… even your first so-called girlfriend, Ron's little sister, preferred to **whore** herself to a Death Eater wantabe, rather than spread her legs for you. _**You're pathetic**_ …Longbottom you follow Alaire about like a lovesick puppy …what were you waiting for …my sloppy seconds?"

"You son of a –"

Those were the last words that Harry remembered hearing. Everything else was a blur. One moment he was in Neville's face and the next, the two boys were grappling on the floor throwing punches instead of curses.

"Maybe she doesn't want you (punch) because (punch) she doesn't (punch) love you!"

"You're a clumsy dolt, you can't possibly think, (Ugh), that she (punch) loves you?"

Neville pulled a fist and said, "Anything is possible …Potter."

Whatever blow Neville was going to end the fight with... was stopped by a loud "**Petrificus Totalus**!". In the doorway stood Dean, next to him was Seamus, with Hermione, and Ginny flanking a very shocked Alaire who had thrown the spell? On the floor lay a somewhat-bloodied Neville and a nearly beaten to a pulp Harry. Their shirts were ripped and some of Harry's cuts had re-opened. Neville's knuckles were also bleeding.

OoOoOoOo

"I knew something like this would happen. The two of you should be ashamed," scolded Hermione.

"Let's get them to the hospital wing," Seamus said in a tired voice as he raised his wand to cancel the spell.

"**NO**." One voice called out loud and clear. "We'll take care of this here and now," Alaire said steping forward before turning to face the rest of the audience. "And in private, thank you very much." She motioned for the others to leave as she turned to the frozen bodies of Neville and Harry.

"Now, we need to talk."

**oooooo**

**Chapter 23**

"**FIRST** of all," Alaire said as her voice took on a coldness that neither boy had ever heard before. "I am not removing the **petrificus totalus**. The two of you obviously wouldn't listen to each other …or to me long enough to avoid taking a swing at each other.

**SECOND**, I don't want to know what was said before I stepped into this room that caused fists to be thrown, primarily because something tells me that my opinion about one …or **both** of you would go downhill dramatically. That means I do not want to hear one word about what was uttered in here EVER. If I do, so help me, you will learn what it means to TOTALLY PISS ME OFF, and that would NOT be a good thing in any sense of the word."

Alaire began walking around the room, venting her frustration and anger by fixing items that had been burst or cracked during the fight between the two seventh-years. Her eyes remained very cold and she avoided going near either Neville or Harry.

Neville was trying very hard to calm himself down, fearing that the amount of bad emotions bouncing about the room might overpower Alaire defenses. But remembering why he had came up here, hurt and feeling rejected by his girlfriend's intention to sit in Potter's lap the next night meant that Neville was finding it extremely difficult to suppress his hurt feelings. Besides he really doubted that Harry was trying to mask any of his arrogant stupidity or anger either.

"Both of you stop it!" Alaire said standing in between them as Harry stared daggers toward Neville as the Herbologist drowned in feelings of rejection. "You are both giving me a major headache."

Neville began to panic as his eyes darted up to Alaire's. He hoped that she was going to be all right. "

"I'm fine for now," Alaire snapped. "Thank you for your concern, what little of it you have. I can't believe your anger toward one another destroyed all these things." To prove her point, she held up the ragged remains of a pillow that must have been magically blown to bits sometime during the fight by a burst of accidental magical energy.

"I believe the two of you have more constructive things to do with your time than fighting over me." She took another deep calming breath as she turned to face Harry. "I was trying to make this easier and soften the blow when you found out about my new boyfriend, Harry. I can see now that nothing would have done that," she said as she knelt down beside him.

Neville felt a bit of intense jealousy surge up inside him, because **as usual**, the first concern of anyone in this ruddy castle **automatically** was for the precious 'Boy-who-lived_. 'Sweet Merlin I hate being in the same year as Potter_'. Neville screamed inside his mind, _'When am I going to buy a clue and realize that Potter will always …come first._'

"I already explained my reasons why I didn't think it would work out between us. I'd like to think that we could still stay friends. I know right now those are bitter words for you to swallow, but I can't help it. I can't be what you want, and you can't be what I want right now. Somehow, I think you know that," she said calmly.

"Neville," she said getting up and coming over to him. "I am severely disappointed in you at the moment. When I told you last night that I had broken Harry's heart …I said that he would need time to get over his hurt feelings …and that those of us who are his closest friends would have to walk softly around him and make special allowances for him while he healed. That you came up here and provoked him, taunted him due to your childish insecurities and jealousy, has me furious".

Whatever happiness Neville had ever felt was sucked out of his soul with Alaire's harsh words. He had defended her honor, and here she stood …blaming everything on him while giving Potter a get-out-of-jail …._**free pass**_! How Ironic can you get. The Lovegood-Longbottom relationship had to be the shortest love-affair in Hogwarts history.

Alaire sighed in deep regret as she looked back and forth between both boys before using her wand and casting several healing spells that whizzed around the room. "That is the last time I will heal either of you for fighting each other. There will be no other fights, boxing bouts or whatever between you two," she said angrily as she lowered her mental shield just enough to sense a flare of put-upon bitter resentment surge up in Harry again and a sense of painfully deep depression mixed with feelings of rejection pour out of Neville …feelings so intense it made Alaire gasp in pain and confusion.

"You two will get along and be friendly toward one another or you will personally learn what all castration charms they teach American witches. I assure you while Lorena Bobbit may have botched her cock-removal spell, but I assure you that mine works EXCEEDINGLY well. My granny made sure of that!"

Harry flinched even under the petrificus totalus spell; Neville in a near catatonic sate was unmoved.

"Now, I am going downstairs and then I'll send one of your roommates up, that is if they aren't waiting outside the door, and then I'm going to bed. Hopefully, your roommates will take pity on you and release you both from the spell. Depending on what kind of a mood I am in the morning, I may decide …not to talk to either of you dolts until after the Christmas–Hol. After this show of Neanderthal behavior lord knows your both deserve the cold shoulder. I'm going to need time to cool off, so stay away from me …if you know what's good for you.

OoOoOoOo

Alaire then slammed opened the door and sure enough Seamus fell into the room and onto the floor with a crash. Hermione, Ginny and Dean were just coming up the stairs, the two girls with very sour looks on their faces.

"We need to talk," Hermione said in an unusually stern tone, and grabbing Alaire by the arm the three girls went down the stairs …crossed the common room and straight up the girls- dorm stairway.

"What the hell did Ron do now? Seamus asked Dean, "I've never seen Granger so angry."

"I don't know. I haven't seen Ronniekins since dinner, do you think she caught him …snogging another girl in a broom-cupboard? Granger would cut his balls-off for sure if he did." Dean asked trembling in dread before he had an epiphany. "Besides it wasn't just Granger that had her knickers in a twist, Ginny was all upset too. You don't think Goodnight will give the other two the American _**John Thomas removal**_ hex?"

"I hope not," Seamus said cupping himself protectively before turning and clearing his throat. "I suppose we should lift the spell."

"Just don't the two of you start up again or Alaire is liable to bust in here **again** cracking spells and, personally, I don't want anything of mine to come up missing. Understand?" Dean said before waving his wand to release the spell.

"Perfectly," Harry said while shooting glares of hatred at Neville. However, he also now knew that Alaire had a dangerous temper and while she might not actually chop off a vital organ, the potential for great personal loss still existed.

OoOoOoOo

Upstairs, in the sixth-year girl's dorm Alaire slammed her bureau drawers …open and closed as she got her (_prize of war_) cashmere jumper out to prepare for bed.

"Stupid, asinine, idiotic, insane, ignorant jackasses!" she fumed.

Hermione and Ginny sat on one of the beds and watched with stern emotion-free expressions on their faces as Alaire shrieked and threw everything in one of her drawers up in the air.

"Now, isn't that better?" Ginny asked grimly with an evil-smirk on her face.

"Yes, actually," Alaire said sitting down between them. Hermione waved her wand and the thrown-about clothes automatically put themselves back (neatly) in the drawers.

"Thank you," Alaire said sniffing.

"No, worries," Hermione said dryly. "One of them deserved everything you said and more. If you knew what was said to start that fight, you'd realize that the quick forgiveness you showed Potter was greatly misplaced."

"Harry started all of this?" Alaire said amazed.

"After you kicked us out of the room, I cornered Dean," Hermione said. "As Head-Girl, it is my responsibility to assign punishment for fighting …as such activity is against the rules. Talking to Dean I determined that Harry had made some highly insulting remarks concerning you, me and Ginny. So when Neville threw that first punch he was not only defending your honor …but also Ginny and mine as well. According to Dean …Neville was fully justified in punching Harry, he said quote; 'I dated Ginny last term, and although it didn't work out for us, even I felt furious at Potter's potty-mouth implications. Ron would have kicked his arse _**right proper**_ if he'd heard what Harry had called his sister …"

"I don't believe it. Harry wouldn't." Alaire said stunned.

"We knew this was coming," Ginny said putting her arm around Alaire to comfort her.

"You did?"

"It was fairly obvious," Hermione said still very upset. "You don't have the history over a six year span that Ginny and I do in dealing with Harry's notorious **temper tantrums'**. When he gets really angry, he has a tendency to lash-out with little or no regard to the consequences of what he says …**or does**. My Ron use to speak without thinking all the time when we were younger. He doesn't do that all that much anymore …especially after we got together …so I've recently theorized that Ron speaking without thinking …may have been based in …romantic …frustration."

"Let me get this straight, Harry gets frustrated because I **decline **to become his girlfriend and to feel better …he goes into an insult-diatribe binge …in front of Neville against the three of us?"

"Yup"

"And Harry, chose Neville because he though he was an _**easy mark **_to pick a fight with?"

"Precisely,"

"That still doesn't excuse what Neville did, I told him Harry would need time to heal," Alaire said in a semi-growl.

"Although I think that the castration charm **bit** was a-little over the top, I imagine it did put the fear of God in both of them, which is always a good thing… with boys." Hermione said trying hard not to smile. "You can also bet, that I'm going to tell Ron when I see him again …that you have been teaching Ginny and me some of those manhood removal spell's …just in case I need to keep him in line in the future."

"They really do teach us those, you know," Alaire said sniffing. "American girls take a self-defense class aimed at stopping unwanted advances when we're around 12. Although I did bend the truth more than just a little …because the one time I needed to use it, I froze. I've never actually used them on anything other than a dummy and that was years ago."

Alaire rubbed her eyes as tears began to fall. "I just didn't want this to happen. I feel like I ruined a friendship."

"You did no such thing," Ginny said. "Truth be told, Harry and Neville have never been close friends."

"She's right, you know." Hermione added with a pat to Alaire's knee.

"Harry and the rest of his dorm-mates have picked on Neville loads of times for being forgetful and clumsy," Ginny explained. "That wasn't nice of any of them, seeing as Neville has never spoken badly of any of them in retaliation.

"As for my brother, well, Hermione, there's no way to say this nicely, but the boy is just thick. Not Goyle thick, mind-you? But thick nonetheless in regards to being insensitive to other peoples human fallacies," Ginny said. "All boys are a bit overbearing at this age and more often than not …they have to be dragged kicking and screaming into maturity.

"You got that in one," Hermione snorted.

"Merlin knows I've had my hands full educating Draco out of his blood-purity prejudice," Ginny said thoughtfully. "He's making great progress of course …as has Ronniekins in maturity; come to think on-it …but personally and speaking strictly for myself …I'd pick being-with a kind and gentle slightly-forgetful bloke any day of the week …over a more famous bloke with serious anger issues.

To this Hermione just nodded in agreement.

"It was Harry's temper that made being with him …too hard for me to contemplate. Dealing with Draco's rich-kid arrogance is child's play in comparison. Apparently we Weasley's have a weakness for pretentious lovers." Ginny said nodding her head in Hermione's direction; with Alaire, understanding the hint all too well, had to stifle a gaffe laugh before turning thoughtful.

"Neville's not forgetful," Alaire then said with a pout. "He's just thinking about other important things like his plants. He's really like Albert Einstein, if you think about it. Einstein would get lost blocks from his home because his mind was calculating equations and not paying attention where he was going. He's not all that clumsy either. He can be very well coordinated with his hands …when he wants to be."

Ginny and Hermione then nodded at each other. "Now that you've vented your anger, Ginny and I have something to ask you concerning …the men in your life." The head-girl then cast a silencing charm on the door and turned back to Alaire.

"According to Dean, Harry is under the impression that you have a secret boyfriend that no-one knows about. In his 'shy modesty' …Ginny interjected sarcastically … "he can't conceive of any other reason for you …turning him down. He seemed to think that every-girl's big-brother …Neville Longbottom …knew who this bloke was. That's in itself was understandable really …when I have a problem with Draco …and need a male perspective, I know I can spill my guts to Neville with the assurance that he'll take to the grave anything I tell him in confidence.

"I agree with Ginny, a girl can trust Neville with a secret; but Harry was very-foolish in thinking that he'd betray you. In fact I'm impressed with how well you used; …''_**I'm going to Neville's study to tend my plant … for an hour or so' **_…as a cover for seeing this mystery boyfriend on the sly.

"I didn't …sneak around …there isn't …" Alaire stuttered semi-stunned.

"…But now that the secret is out, as your best-friends in Gryffindor …we were just wondering who your new boyfriend is?" Ginny asked interrupting. "Harry doesn't know according to Dean and Neville; if he knows isn't telling, and you didn't say who it was either …from what we overheard with our **Weasley Extendable Ears"**

"I would think my boyfriend's identity would be obvious". Alaire said becoming upset at the implied slander of Neville. "And I must admit to being disappointed with both of you, why do you automatically dismiss Neville as a possibility?"

"Neville is a great guy, I dated him myself …so I know," Ginny said holding up both hands in surrender. "But Honestly; Alaire …you have been flirting non-stop with the famous Harry the boy-who-lived Potter for months now. Everyone in Hogwarts including the Teachers; had you two paired off as a couple. While at the same time, you've given poor Neville only a tiny faction of your time in comparison.

"But you **just** warned me **against** Harry due to his anger management issues?" Alaire protested.

"Yes we did, but your experience with Harry's temper tantrums has been detached and sporadic", Hermione said logically. "So there is no way for you to have known …that without warning …Harry could go from calm to extremely '**PO**' in less than sixty seconds …There's no way you could have sensed the intensity of his underlining anger …right?"

"Yeah that true," Alaire outright lied, "But you've both put up with his shit",

"We've had years of experience growing gradually-use to his abrupt mood swings." Hermione said sadly

"Then if you've known about his anger issues and they're no big deal to you, and then tell me …_**why aren't**_ you with Harry?" Alaire asked pointing directly at the Head-girl.

"Heavens …that would be like …**incest**," Hermione replied horrified at the very-thought. "I grew up with Harry. I treated him like a little brother right from the get-go …since the Troll incident really. I've bossed him about, mothered him …nagged him like a typical sibling."

"Wasn't Ron in-on all of that …too?" Alaire snapped irritated. "Aren't you fucking your other **brother** …by being with him?"

"Heavens no …and do you know why? The reason is that right from the off, Ron was in my face," Hermione explained quickly, "Where Harry yielded reluctantly to my quasi-mothering, Ron fought against it tooth and nail. Every plan I came up with …he shot holes in it …we argued over everything …non-stop …for years.

"And you don't hate his guts …because?" Alaire asked.

"Oh I stormed off loads of times, vowing to never speak to him again. But luckily I realized …early on, that without him and Harry …I had no other friends here… besides Ginny ...and I mean none; **at all**," Hermione admitted looking down at her feet embarrassed. "I can be a-bit arrogant, a total know-it-all, control freak; that has a tendency to rub my superior intelligence in people faces without one iota of tack."

"And how long have you known this about yourself?" Alaire declared amazed.

"I've been this way since I was four. My parents put me through years of therapy about it which only ended when I got my Hogwarts letter at age eleven." Hermione confessed reluctantly. "My therapist told me …during my final secession …that unless I gained some social skills, I would be doomed to be a justifiably-hated spinster all my life."

"And Ron?"

"Every time we rowed and I stormed off… every time Harry got sick-and-tried of the bossy control freak …Ron would find a way to draw me back into the trio. He'd get mad at me, so would Harry, but Ron never **stayed** mad for long. He was the peacemaker when I stepped on Harry's last nerve, using his witty humor to mend hurt feelings. For six years he's also been my ambassador with my other classmates …keeping me on semi-speaking terms with people that respond negatively to my habitual; know-it-all conceit.

"What about Harry?"

"Harry didn't have time to help me with my social problems; he was too engrossed in his own …_**issues**_. So basically …without Ron, I'd be invisible here, totally friendless and utterly despised. It wasn't until fifth year that I realized how vital he was to my life, and when I found out… just recently …that he did - what he did …because he loved me …I mean **wow**!" Hermione said gazing off into the distance …literally falling into a trance of lovesick happiness.

"Sweet Merlin, Alaire …I can't get over Mione acting like this. She's never talk about herself in this kind of depth until this year - and to tell you the truth, it's unnerving," Ginny said in a mock-serious tone before she began giggling

"Mione …what's the story behind the pet name?"

"Yeah… well …that's Ron's exclusive 'pet-name' for Hermione, she didn't like it at first, but since they've gotten together, she **revels** in it. No one else can call her that, have you've noticed… not even Harry. Ron will stomp into the ground anyone who tries. Seamus did it **once**; last term, and spent two days in the hospital-wing because of it."

"But it sounds like '**MINE**'"

"Spot-on Alaire", you figured out the secret-meaning …well done." Ginny said with a huge grin while shaking her head sadly in Hermione direction …who was still savoring her love for Ron in a mental zoned-out la-la land. "That's why she has embraced her pet-name so fully. She wants to belong to him with the same intensity …that he belongs to her."

"I can't help but envy that kind of devotion," Alaire said humblely.

"Me too ...as for my-self, I had a crush on Harry the supper-hero when I was kid. Which ended abruptly when I encountered first hand …the **real** Harry and his all-consuming anger," Ginny said shaking her head sadly. "I feel sorry for him really, there is just no room in his heart for anyone until old Tom is dead,"

"That's what I told him basically,"

"Besides, I'm not giving up on my Draco, I've invested more effort in him than any of my other boyfriends," Ginny said with grim determination. "He always was a fraud …you know? Putting on this lame-act of being a rich, big-shot, pure-blood …when the sad pathetic truth is …Draco has three times the insecurities that Ron does …on his worse day. My boyfriend has suffered his whole life with a dominating father, that alternated between mild-neglect and outright physical-abused …to the point where Draco's now convinced …that he can never-ever live up to his father's expectations.

"That must really suck"

"Tell me about it. I thought my parents where a pain, but Draco's go beyond the pale. Using that trick-candy on him, finally brought to light the real Draco …the emotionally-scared young man that's afraid his own father will **kill him** for being weak …both magically and physically.

"Really; Ginny …I had no idea," Alaire said sympathicly.

"Nobody does; so of course …this little tidbit of trivia …**isn't** for public consumption… even Hermione doesn't know," Ginny said pointing at the still in a daze Head-Girl. "Draco's not the two-dimensional villain that people in Gryffindor think he is …like some badly-written character in a story-book. My Malfoy has depth, he's a wizard with shortcomings and strengths just like any other bloke. Ron or Harry are also-flawed… me too come to think on-it. There are no Prince-Charming's or Cinderella's at Hogwarts… the boy-who-lived, comes from a broken-abusive home, with just under the surface anger-issues' …just like my Draco comes from bigotry and mucked-up pure-blood arrogance.

"So you're insisting that Draco's is just a fraud, that his bluster is all an act?

"And so is the National Hero the great Potter, if you think on it. All boys are a work-in-progress, which we girls have to guide them into fulfilling their potential. Some accept our guidance some don't. The ones that do are keepers …the ones that don't …get dumped fast... knowing the difference is the trick.

"You're Slytherin bad-boy is redeemable and your mother taught you how to do it?

"**Naw**, she taught me how to tell the difference between an unredeemable bad-boy and a fraud who only acts like one. My mother molded all of us Weasley's; she taught me how to see behind the mask blokes wear to the real man underneath. She laid the foundation of my noble-hearted brother into becoming the 'knight Errant' that became the one and only; true-blue friend to a foul-mood, angry hero. What brings Ron back-down to a regular bloke is his clear shortcoming in falling for an arrogant bookworm.

"Granger doesn't deserve your brother.

"Yeah, he could do better, but the same thing was said about my Mum," Ginny explained. "She saw something in my dad that other girls didn't, just as Ron sees something in Hermione that I don't.

"And you're telling me all this because…"

"… I'm only telling you because I know you'll keep-it to yourself. I need someone to vent with... all girls do. I can't tell this Malfoy-stuff to Hermione, she'd freak-out. She and Draco have major incompatibility-issues.

"Yeah, I saw that.

"Now are you ready for the ultimate shocker", Ginny asked with a wicked grin? "Draco doesn't want to rule the world, and he hates all the high-society dragon-crap his parents drag him into. His biggest dream …the one the bondage-bar revealed …is to live a quite life …running a small _**potions ingredients shop**_ like the one in Hogsmeade …out of the lime-light in a place like Knockturn Alley.

"In fact; he actually did that during the summer-hol between sixth and seventh year. Running a business without his parents help …or interference …was traditionally; a Malfoy heir _**right-of-passage**_ into manhood and oddly enough …one of the few happy-times in his life.

Ginny grinned with pride and then …paused …looking down - - as she examined once again the huge Malfoy ring on her finger. "I wish I could get this blasted thing off. Mum and dad are going to kill me if I go home for Christmas-HOL with the Malfoy hereditary engagement ring on my finger. They know about it of course," she said suddenly with a nervous chuckle. "Professor McGonagall told them during a Floo-call after Halloween… but they haven't seen it on me yet. Everyone knows the Malfoy's are rich bastards, but do they have to show it off with such **gaudy** tastes in jewelry?"

Alaire laughed.

"Where were we," Hermione said abruptly coming-out of her trance and back into the conversation. "Now, come on, tell us. Alaire, Who is your new boyfriend and is he a good kisser?"

Alaire turned pink. "Before I answer your question y'all must promise that no one else must know who he is until **after** the Christmas-Hol. I don't think I can deal with anymore jealous fist-fights over me until at least …next year"

"Agreed," both girls said eagerly in unison.

"Alright then," Alaire replied feeling very nervous. "First-off, I haven't used Neville to alibi me to Harry while I was off in some broom-cupboard kissing some secret lover. I've been …I think …rather straight-forward as to the two boys, I fancied the most here."

"Oh my God, you can't mean?" Ginny said literally bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" Hermione said clearly confused.

"It's Neville isn't it?" Ginny nearly squealing in happiness. "And didn't you mention something about being good with his hands."

Alaire blushed hard and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ginny said before looking at the seventh-year harder. "Or make that an _**Oh, God! Yes!"**_

"The latter," Alaire said. "And he has a nice body, too. You can't spend half your day lifting big bags of dirt and fertilizer without building up some muscles. We haven't done anything but snog, grope and cuddle …so far… as I still have some trust issues to sort-through, thanks to a previous bastard-boyfriend back in America. But, the important thing is I feel safe and comfortable enough with him to not go into a panic-attack when he touches me.

"This boyfriend in America …he put you off romance for years …didn't he? Hermione asked softly

"I still have emotional scars from what he …forced me to do", Alaire said her voice trembling.

Hermione and Ginny were eating up every word with rap attention afraid to press for more information. "Then Neville is prefect for you …patient …respectful.

"But …he also wants me …sexually …you-know", Alaire blushed suddenly fearful

"And you don't want him …that way?" Ginny asked in a deeply worried tone.

"He got a major hard-on when we were snogging last night, and he's big …down there." Again Alaire blushed even harder this time while totally ignoring Ginny's last question. "But he didn't pressure me or anything …you-know. He seemed actually embarrassed and afraid that his boner would scare me off. I know he wanted to grope me a little more than he actually did …but he controlled himself, the whole time and kept his hands respectful.

"He could have taken advantage of the situation too, and I would have totally freaked-out if he had tried. He's so sweet …_**so unlike**_ my scum-bag last boyfriend …it's like day and night… you-know? Neville took things slow …so I felt zero pressure to …perform. Instead he just held me in his arms and that's when I knew he was the one… that he loves me for me and not as just the means of getting-off. I can't describe how it felt; knowing that just being in his arms was enough to make him purr in contentment… you-know?"

The two girls sighed in reply, "Yeah."

"I mean, he's totally irresistible …but he's totally unaware of it. I'm also been lucky that none of the other girls around here realize his …demi-god Adonis potential. Did I mention his muscles ... did I mention that …when I saw his bare chest for the first time …I …oh sweet mother of mercy".

"Neville …**hot** …no …that's impossible," Hermione said as she tried to picture Neville out of his robes.

"Good …y'all go right-on thinking that way," Alaire said possessively. "He's **mine** now and some goodies I refuse to share. I believe his real physique is the only real secret in this place. Years of tossing about forty-kilo bags of mulch has given him the upper body of an American body builder. The beauty and tragedy of the lose fitting school robes we're forced to wear is that no-body really knows what our men look like in the buff until **we** pull off their clothing.

"Well yeah, I can't argue with that …Ron has always been in hand me downs, so it wasn't until we …" Hermione began then her voice faded out and she began to blush really-really **hard**.

"Better than you imagined?" Alaire asked.

"Oh my yes …Quidditch is a dangerous game, but the drills, the exercise, have all done wonderful things to my Ron's physique", Hermione said blushing even harder.

"What about you Ginny,"

"I told you about Draco being a fraud? Well; that goes for his build too, right down to his high-priced …**padded** clothing."

"Padded?"

"Yes …padded …he's a frail little thing in the buff …with really-really pale white skin." Ginny said in a whisper. "I beg-you both …not to tell anyone, he's really sensitive about it. Says it's hereditary! He even told me once; that he has _**high hopes**_ that… '**Our**' children - …Ginny paused at this point to blush **hard** - …that …our children will inherit the Weasley male physique.

"Skin and bones eh?" Alaire asked

Yup …I'm not ashamed to admit it to you two, but I don't want this becoming common-knowledge… either." Ginny said firmly in warning, "For my Draco …as frail as he looks in the buff …does have one appendage that more than makes up for the rest of his otherwise disappointing carcass. It's the part that I've miss most since the hex shrunk his bits to raisins. Hermione …yes indeed …thanks to my brothers …Draco man-pole is now a tiny-fraction of its above average girth and length. He may have the frame of a **Thestral**, but my Draco was hung like a **Clydesdale**."

"Can you handle something that large?" Hermione asked in a worried tone for Ginny was a tiny little thing.

"If I was still a virgin …**hell no**" Ginny said bluntly. "Luckily for me both Michael Corner and Dean Thomas had the kind of man sized 'equipment' required to prepare me for Draco's horse-cock."

"Alaire …we're friends here …right?" Hermione asked in a softy semi-frightened tone.

"If you're going to tell us that Ron was your first …don't bother." Ginny said drolly

"You knew," Hermione said horrified.

"Don't be daft, knowing you as I do," Ginny snorted in contempt… "There is no way you'd be the type …to give-up your cherry to Krum …at fourteen. As for Cormack …I mean ugh!" Ginny said pretending to gag. "I've known for years it would be my brother that harvested your virginity. He beats himself up all the time about his not so stellar-looks, always worried that someone **better-looking** or worst-yet… **better-hung** …would take-you away from him.

"He's so wrong about that …he's delicious looking …he's" …Hermione said dreamily.

"Funny you should mention that …because that same modesty about his looks is what really attracted me to Neville." Alaire said with conviction. "Harry's a good looking guy and regretfully …he knows it. He doesn't flaunt it like Jack Sloper does; I swear that boy would marry his mirror given half the chance". Hearing this …the three friends broke in to laughter heads nodding in agreement over Jack Sloper's self-love.

Neville – Neville . . . well, you know what they say about the quiet ones."

"Which brings me to another question, you said Neville was …'**big-down there'**. Does his name match his …" Ginny began.

"…**Ginevra Molly Weasley**!" Hermione interrupted. "Don't you dare? I think we've said quite enough on the size of our men's …equipment. That's …" Her voice trailed off as the three girls were engulfed in laughter. "Ginny, that's wicked!"

"Ginny, I guess we have to change the subject, because Hermione here is apparently reluctant to fill us in on the dimensions of Ron's **tool**. Speaking for my-self and Neville's man-tool… when I find the courage to get some **hands on** experience of my own …I'll let you know," Alaire said laughing… "When things are _**humming along**_ I'll be sure to give you a '_**Head's-up**_' , you two will be the – No, wait! – You'll be the second and third to know!"

Hermione – Ginny – and Alaire spent the next three minutes laughing hysterically …planting the seeds of a life-long bond of friendship.

After they finally calmed down, Alaire remarked, "I was supposed to watch the movie tomorrow-night, sitting next to Harry, but I'm just so ... so... well; emotionally-drained at the moment. I don't have the strength to go down there tomorrow and confront either of those Gits. Before y'all say it …I know I should have been more supportive of Neville and less forgiving of Harry, but I don't have the strength to fix the situation …right now. I'll make my apologies to my boyfriend on Sunday, I swear … right after Yoga class… when we're alone …all afternoon and evening …in his private study."

"You shameless hussy" Ginny teased.

"**Not yet**, but I now have **great expectations**; if things work-out as hoped with Neville… if he can undo the romance-scar's that my last boyfriend left me with … then with a-bit of luck… this infamous American cock-teaser is going to finally **put-out** for Neville… exclusively.

"So; Harry, _**got nothing**_ out of you …not even a hand-job?" Ginny asked bold as brass.

GINNY ! Hermione spat shocked.

"**Nope** …my boldness is also a gigantic-fraud… All-talk… and zero action …just like our friend Jack Sloper. But y'all are wrong about one thing Ginny; there is one Prince Charming at Hogwarts, overlooked by all you British princess until I got here …and now he's mine. So; as of last night, my extreme flirting with the hot-tempered and moody Harry Potter and all the other randy-blokes here is;** officially **over …well …maybe; somewhat reduced would be a more honest description," Alaire admitted with a shy-smirk.

"That's the way it should be …now that we have chosen our mates for life," Hermione said firmly, "they who have proven worthy …should be the only ones to gain what we can offer as women. But such fleshly rewards should wait for another time. As for tonight …why don't we sort-of …just have a _**girl's night out**_?

"I'll ask all the other seventh and sixth years to skip their regular Friday-night with boyfriends schedule for tonight and come up here. We'll get some popcorn and have party in our dorms with no boys allowed. I can even magic the wall and show the one of the chick-flicks that the boys wouldn't want to watch with us anyway, you-know …the extra fluffy- '_**Sleepless in Seattle'**_ kind of flick… that drives them batty!"

"Draco swears all girls belong to a secret sorority anyway. I've even heard Ron say the same thing. This will just help add a little fuel to the fire. If anyone asks, we'll just say we're having a girl's night because we're sick and tired of all boys' hormonal stupidity."

"Yeah, we might get some apologies and a few nights without Quidditch talk."

"Or families blood feuds that go on forever, hating one another," Ginny growled.

"Or talk about what's the fastest racing broom on the market …or which one is more-sturdy."

"Maybe some romance instead of all that other rubbish," said Hermione.

"They'd better wise up. Either that or they will be polishing their own 'brooms' for a long time," Ginny said as the three of them burst out laughing again.

**oooooo**

**Chapter 24**

Seamus and Dean had just breathed a sigh of relief when a loud ruckus came from the doorway. Then Colin Creevey pounded up the stairs …with several of the other sixth and fifth year boys …right behind him. Colin's face was red with anger as he burst into the room.

"All-right! What in the bloody-hell did you wankers do now?" he bellowed.

"What are you yapping about?" Seamus sighed, holding his head in his hands as he felt a migraine settling in.

Creevey sneered up at the tall seventh-year. "Well, I doubt it was Granger and Weasley or all of Hogwarts would have heard it by now. By the way …where is Ron?""

"No one has seen him since dinner, so whatever this ruckus is about it **can't** be his fault. So what in bloody-hell are you blabbing on about?" Seamus asked. "Date-night is about to begin and I have a nice 'present' coming from Lavender later."

"There won't be any 'presents' for anyone, Finnegan," snapped Jack Sloper, who stepped out from behind Creevey. "The girls won't come down tonight. It's one of the last frigging Friday '**date-night's**' before the **hols**, and the girls won't come downstairs!"

"What?" yelped Dean? "But-but that doesn't effect me …does it? I got a special invite into _**Hufflepuff**_ along with Luna, thanks to a mate I know over there and we were going to watch a semi-chick flick marathon in their common-room; two straight nights of …snogging movies!"

"Well you better leg-it old-chum, because the blokes in Gryffindor have been **CUT-OFF**," Jack Sloper said bitterly. Nodding his head, Dean bolted out of the room.

There was a general uproar from the other boys, with a smattering of the words like 'feminine-conspiracy' and 'women', and other words that gentlemen generally do not use in mixed company.

"That maybe tough for you-lot," smirked Seamus. "I've still got a date with Lavender."

"Don't count on it," Jack said throwing what appeared to be one of Seamus' old school ties at him. Seamus caught it and stared disbelieving at it.

"Bloody-hell," he muttered before collapsing into a chair.

"What makes you all so sure one of us did something to **piss off** the birds?" Harry asked resentfully.

"When they snubbed us …we asked what was wrong and they told us to 'ask the wankers up in seventh-year' so it must be one of you lot," said Sloper with a sneer.

"It was **YOU TWO**!" yelled Seamus as he crossed the room and pointed at both Neville and Harry. "You just had to pick tonight of all nights to piss-off; Alaire, didn't you? I don't care if the two of you have to bloody kiss and make up in the middle of the Great Hall, you will fix this **tonight**!"

Harry and Neville stared at him incredulously as the lower years looked at them quizzically.

"Alaire just bloody told us she'd castrate us if we try to speak to her tonight …and you want us to go and find her?" snapped Harry.

"She's not coming down?" Neville asked in a sad tone as he collapsed on the trunk at the end of his bed. "I know I got mad after she told me that she was going to sit with Potter tomorrow night …as usual. She told me that she was going to prove to the moody-Git… that she could still be his friend. I didn't like it, but Alaire does not understand the words '**don't do it'** …not coming from me, anyway. So to avoid trouble; I was going to spend the entire weekend in my study, keeping out of sight with my ruddy-gob-shut. So tell me this …why does my beating the snot out of Potter tonight; muck-up her precious plan to sit in his lap tomorrow-night and how does that translate into a house-wide case of blue-balls for everyone else?"

Seamus shook his head in regret as he glanced up at a clearly unrepentant and defiant Harry who just glared at Neville rebelliously. Unaware that the room gotten very quiet.

"All right, would someone just tell us what happened?" demanded Dennis.

Seamus cleared his throat. "There was just a little misunderstanding between, um, Neville and Harry."

"What could Neville and Harry argue about that's so important that made **all** the girls shun-us and go upstairs to comfort Alaire? Everyone knows she's in love with Potter," Jack Sloper blurted without Thinking.

"Excuse me?" Neville stood up suddenly and walked over to the Quidditch Beater; Jack Sloper …who for the first time in his life noticed that not only was Neville much taller than he was, he also had developed muscular arms that could easily give him a good beating.

"I mean, its common knowledge …isn't it?" Jack retorted weakly as retreated away from the stronger boy.

"Don't talk about something, you know nothing about it," Harry told Sloper bitterly. "It just so happens that last night, I broke it off with Ms. Goodnight. I found out she was cheating on me and …"

"**Liar**" Neville roared as he spun about and marched toward Potter with fists raised …only to have Seamus and Jack Sloper step-in-between the two boys.

"Oh No …not again," Seamus said outraged trying to pushing Neville back. "Dammit Harry, Dean was in the room …he heard what was said. He told me that you asked Alaire to be your girlfriend and she turned you down **flat**. Now unless you want us to repeat to Ron …the things Dean told us that you said about his sister and Hermione …I'd suggest you keep your-gob shut.

"You mean; you and Alaire aren't going out?" Jack asked Harry incredulously. For a moment, Harry felt a pang of righteousness as he watched the scene. He wasn't the only one who couldn't believe that Alaire wouldn't be his girl.

"Hold it!" Colin Creevey shouted. "I said we are not going back there!" He placed a warning hand on Neville's arm …which sighed in regret …then went back to his bed and sat back down.

"Its just that Alaire's parents are coming up for the hols and had I thought –"

A whistle erupted as the boys all turned to look with pity at Harry.

"You two parted just in time mate, missed the bullet so to speak". Seamus said to Harry with a soft sympathic whistle.

"You were going to meet Alaire's parents?" someone asked Harry in awe.

"Not me guys, I didn't even know they were coming …until just now; only big-brother Longbottom …knew about it. Harry said suddenly feeling somewhat relieved.

"She just found out herself the other day, but I don't see what the big-deal is really," Neville said puzzled.

"He doesn't see what the big deal is!" Seamus said exasperated. "Longbottom you never dated anyone, so you don't know what it means to _**meet the parents**_. If you do know who Alaire's new-boyfriend is …you better give the bloke a heads-up so he can get a blindfold before his execution."

Harry looked oddly at Neville, before getting up and patting him on the shoulder. "On second thought, I think Alaire and her secret fella will make a lovely couple. I'm sure he'll get along great with her father."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Neville said more than a little confused.

"LOOK - - LOOK - - LOOK, before we further discuss Alaire's boyfriend's probable _**untimely demise**_, we have to do something about the girls upstairs," said Colin Creevey. "There's just date night tonight then movie night tomorrow. Next Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend and then the holidays. We have a very limited amount of time before we're away from the birds for a fortnight."

"That's right," said Jack, "And one of you two have-got to fix this."

"How?" asked Harry. "We can't get up those bloody stairs."

"Broom's out, too. There's a wicked current right by that window," said Seamus.

"And how exactly …do you know that? Jack Sloper asked and then at once answered his own question, "You ruddy pervert …No …no, let me guess? You've tried to use a broom to sneak a peak into the Girls shower-bath …didn't you?" Suddenly all the boys were staring at Finnegan.

Seamus …caught-out …turned as red as Ron does when embarrassed as he flopped down on his bed. "Don't give me that look, you've all thought of doing it at one point or the other!"

"Oi …we are wandering off topic here. The girls are where we can't get to them, which means none of us can talk to them, so that's it …plain and simple …match over." said Sloper.

"We'll just have to find one that hasn't gone up there **yet** …to speak for us," Colin suggested helpfully.

But how do we do that, there is no way to know who's up there and who isn't," Sloper said sadly.

"Right then …everybody out ….so my dorm-mates and I come up with a plan," said Harry in a commanding tone as he ushered the complaining sixth years out of the room. Once he had the door shut and was alone with his dorm-mates, he marched over to trunk, threw open the lid to his trunk and dug out the Marauder's Map.

"No-one must know about this …understand?" Harry said in a serious tone of voice. "This Map was my god-fathers, there is nothing like it anywhere. The Professors' would confiscate this right-off if they knew I had it. I want your word as wizards that no-one else will ever find out about this." After Seamus and Neville made their vows, Seamus asked;

"What's this map do?"

"Basically, it shows where everyone is …by location and name …anywhere in Hogwarts. For our purposes tonight, we need to determine if any of the Gryffindor girls are outside of the Girls dorm at the library, serving a detention or anything," Harry said while scanning the parchment very carefully. "**Or** in the kitchen - - there's our answer."

Neville and the rest of his seventh-year dorm-mates looked at where Harry was pointing at the moving name of _**Ginny Weasley**_.

"Are you daft Potter? We can't approach her …her nutter boyfriend will hex us into next week," Seamus declared.

"No … no, you got it all-wrong. Draco went back into the hospital-wing mid-morning today, complaining of leg pain," Neville said in a matter of fact tone. "So if Gingin nipping food, it's not for him, because she told me at lunch that her boyfriend isn't allowed visitors."

"You're still on semi-friendly terms with Ginny?" Seamus said amazed. "I tried to ask her about Quidditch last week …and the 'nutter-ferret' attacked me. He considers all seventh-year Gryffindor's a threat because Dean dated her last term. - - - Hey … hold-on …how come you get a pass, Neville?" You took Ginny to the Yule-Ball fourth year, dated her longer than Dean did, doesn't the 'Mental Malfoy' …get in your face about that?"

"Nope,"

"And why not?"

"For one thing, Ginny has …pointed out that I'm …"

"…_**Harmless**_" Harry said with contempt.

"Don't press me Potter, or do you really want to throw your face at my fists a few more times to prove how harmless I am?" Neville growled as he got up from his bed.

"None of that; Longbottom," Seamus said, "I have plans for Lavender tonight, and you're just the bloke to make it happen"

"Okay-okay …, I'm not promising anything, but I'll give it a-go," said Neville walking toward the door. "Ginny's always been willing to at least hear me out …maybe she'll speak to Alaire on my behalf."

"Yeah, but you've never been on her bloody bad side before," snapped Seamus. "And we're not carrying you to the infirmary afterwards."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Neville said before bounding out of the room and taking the stairs two at a time heading off to the kitchens.

"He does realize that in all likelihood he's going to end-up Bat-Bogey hexed?" asked Seamus.

"Better him than me", Harry replied. "If Ginny finds out what I said about her tonight …"

"Oh… she **knows** Potter, so does Granger," Dean said with disdain reentering the room. "They asked what you said to set Neville off and I'm not about to cover your sorry 'Arse' …especially after the filth that came out of your gob".

"Oh… thanks-loads… Thomas."

"You did this to yourself Potter", Deans replied without sympathy. "And if I was you, I'd figure out what you're going to say to Ron, as he's rather protective of the bookworm and his sister."

"I thought you and Luna… "

"She has a migraine, so I'm in the same boat as you-lot.

"I guess no one is going to get lucky tonight.

"Yeah …looks that way; don't it.

OoOoOoOo

Ginny Weasley juggled several pieces of food in her hand as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Being one of the only ones to know their way to the kitchens was sometimes both a blessing and a curse. If she hadn't left her wand upstairs, this would have been easier, she thought to herself. She was concentrating on balancing a cream pie when she turned a corner and was plowed into by someone. The food went flying into the air and soon she and her attacker looked like a scene from an old slapstick movie.

"Oh, bloody-hell!" she snapped as she wiped whipped cream from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Gingin," Neville's voice said as he started to pick up the food and hand it to her. He passed her his wand to do a quick cleaning spell.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to, Neville," she said harshly as the whipped cream disappeared.

"I know," he said. "But Alaire won't talk to me. I can't even get up the stairs, won't you say something to her and ask her to come down and talk with me?"

"Are you insane?" snapped Ginny. "I'm not about ready to go against all woman-kind, just because you happen to be a nice boy who royally screwed up."

"If you won't talk to her at least transfigure me into a pig or a donkey or something that she'll recognize. I'll help you carry this food up and then she'll know that I'm sorry …by the disgusting animal you'd turn me into," he said pleading.

"Neville, I am not going to transfigure you into a jackass or a pig," Ginny snapped, grabbing the last piece of food from him. "I only do that to people who truly deserve it …like my twin-brothers or Harry."

Neville sat with his back against the wall and sighed deeply. "I wanted so much not to mess this up," he said sadly. "I couldn't even go one whole day without screwing up – not one day. Who am I kidding? Alaire deserves better than …a FRIEND like me."

Ginny uttered a loud snort and then looked at him sternly. "Neville, Hermione and I both know that you are Alaire's new boyfriend, and personally I think she is lucky to have you. You've become a very sweet and wonderful young man. I will also have you know …that Alaire is crazy about you. Just take things slow with her…okay? She got really hurt by her last boyfriend and you're going to be paying for his mistakes for awhile-yet.

"Who hurt her?" He snarled.

"I don't know his name and you can't let her know that I told you …okay?" Ginny said in a semi-threatening tone. "I also think keeping your relationship a secret is a colossal mistake on Alaire's part. Harry is a major Git when things don't go his way, and giving that Prat …time to heal …is in my view a waste of both time and effort. By the way …I just have to ask? Did Harry even land one punch? He looked a mess and you looked almost untouched.

"He landed a few, but that doesn't matter …are you sure Alaire still likes me?" Neville asked in a very worried tone.

"Well let's see", Ginny said rubbing her chin and pretending to think extra hard. "Do you know who she compared you too after coming upstairs with me and Hermione?"

"A horse's arse?"

"No," said Ginny smiling. "Albert Einstein."

Neville looked up in gob-smacked wonder.

"She said the only reason you were a little forgetful is because you have other things – greater things – on your mind." Ginny said with a huge smile. "She said Albert Einstein was the same way. Besides, if you're as brilliant as she thinks …I'm sure that something will plant itself in that brain of yours and you will find your own way to climb up there to talk to her."

Ginny watched as a light bulb seemed to go off in Neville's head. "You're bloody brilliant," Neville said brightly before getting up and taking off in a dead run for his study. He stopped a few feet away and turned back. He took Ginny in his arms briefly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he dashed away as fast as he could run.

"Barking mad," Ginny said before sighing and starting-off …once again …for Gryffindor Tower.

OoOoOoOo

A half hour later, the fifth through seventh year boys found themselves nearly freezing to death outside the castle at the base of the Gryffindor Tower Girl's Dorm. Many were casting warming spells at the base of the tower as Neville worked to get several small strange plants dug-into the now warm and pliable earth.

"Explain to me what the bloody hell we're doing out here again?" chattered Seamus.

"I'm the one who disobeyed Alaire wishes, so I have to **man-up** and **fix this**," said Neville as he placed three ivy plants beside each other. "All right then. On the count of three, I need all the sixth and seventh-years to use the special engorgement spell that I just taught you …on these three plants only …while all the fifth-years hit the ground hard with non-stop warming charms."

"Neville, are you sure –"

"This will work Dean," Neville said taking a few steps back. "One, - two, - **THREE**!"

Several spells went off at once and suddenly the plants roots dug franticly into the ground while at the same time the vines shot upward …weaving themselves into the cracks and crevasses of the tower wall. Quickly, Neville grabbed hold of a thickening vine and suddenly found him-self shooting up on the air.

"Bloody-hell, its **Ivy**," said Dean looking up as Neville and the plant continued to grow faster than anything the boys had ever seen. "I've never seen a plant grow so quickly. It sort-of reminds me of that Muggle fairy-tale about 'Jack and the beanstalk'." The three Ivy plants interwove themselves together and sprang upward in desperate need for more footholds in the castle wall.

Neville remembered about a hundred feet up that he was afraid of heights and around a hundred and fifty feet up …he realized that Seamus the 'pervert' had been right. The wind up here was awful. At this level several windows finally came into view. The girl's shower-room came into sight first and Neville was amused to find that the glass had been smoked …to prevent the kind of peeking-tom trick that Seamus had wanted to pull-off. Neville would have laughed at Finnegan's tom-foolery …but a gust of wind made the vine he held sway dangerously and suddenly he remembered where he was.

Just less than two hundred feet the engorgement spell began to run out of steam, as the vines growth began to slow dramatically. This part of Gryffindor tower would be covered in ivy, but the question was. Had it climbed high enough to reach the seventh year girls dorm window?

OoOoOoOo

"So then Seamus says 'It's slippery when it's wet,'" said Lavender.

"He did not," giggled Pavarti. "That has got to be one of the worst pickup lines ever."

"The man's dense, but he is direct," Lavender stated as the room bust into laughter.

"What about you, Alaire?" asked Carmen Krumel, a sixth-year dorm-mate of Ginny. "What chat-up line did your secret boyfriend use?"

"He hasn't really," Alaire said. "He really is a sweet guy, who didn't use empty flattery to easy the downward passage of my knickers …my man won my heart with hundreds of tiny gestures, for my friends; when it comes to love… I've found …**action** speaks loads louder than words.

"When do we get to meet this sweet-gestured Romeo? Lavender asked

"Not right away," Alaire replied. "He did something today that really hacked-me off and I'm just going to punish him for a little bit longer with the cold-shoulder treatment …before we make up."

"But he has to apologize first! That's the rule. The men must apologize first, especially if they were the nitwits that started the argument," said Hermione.

"Hermione would know all about that;" smirked Ginny. "She can write a book about ways to make my brother apologize …the dense git that he is."

"What was the best way Ron apologized?" asked Pavarti slyly.

A blush rose up on Hermione's cheeks, "That's none of your business."

The girls broke into hysterical giggles almost so loud they didn't hear the knocking coming from the window.

"Oh, what's that?" Hermione said looking toward the window.

"Must be an owl," said Carmen. "Let's just send it away. It's probably from one of the boys anyway. Just write-back a note telling them …we're not coming down."

Ginny Weasley looked out the window and smiled. "It's not an owl from the boys, but a boy himself." She opened the window to reveal Neville's pale face.

Alaire ran to the window. "Neville what in-Hell are you doing? You're afraid of heights you idiot! This is insane!"

"Tell her you're sorry, you arse!" someone shouted from below.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry," Neville said through chattering teeth.

"Of course, you are, you silly boy!" Alaire said with a smile. "But, this is a bit extreme."

"Ask about the girls!"

"Would you come downstairs so we could talk?" Neville asked as another powerful wing-gust almost tore him from the vine.

"Neville" Alaire screamed as she grabbed at his robes with both hands just as the vine began to give way. She and the other girls quickly pulled him through the open window and onto the floor with a plop.

"That hurt," Neville muttered as he picked himself off the floor.

"Neville?," Alaire exclaimed in a worried tone as he picked her-self off of the floor as well. "Are y'all OK?"

"You wouldn't come down", Neville began to ramble, "and I wanted to tell you what an arse I've been - and how sorry I was to upset you over Harry …and how much I don't deserve someone like you as a …**friend.**"

This time even Alaire winced at the term, for this - 'give Harry time to heal secret' - was proving - just as Ginny had said …more trouble than it was worth.

"Again, I'm sorry," Neville said taking holding Alaire at a safe-distance …by holding the girl with stiff arms at the shoulders. _"I don't dare hug her, I'll give it all away if I do that …so no inappropriate touching"_ he repeated over-n-over to him-self in his mind.

The girls in the room looked on in wonder. Alaire had all but literally; a knight in shining armor… climb in through the window of a tall tower …and humble-himself right in front of all of them. A few gave a sigh at such a romantic gesture …with all but two of them wondering …why they hadn't noticed the dark-haired boy with the shy grin before that moment.

"And even if you don't **want** me as a …**friend** …anymore," Neville continued. "I just wanted to let you know how much I care about you and that I'm really-really sorry that I acted like a complete and total Prat. I just get jealous of Potter, like every other bloke here does, because to tell the truth it's bloody-hard competing with a living legend. I really am grateful for every moment you've spent with me and I promise in future …to be a-lot more mindful of you wishes. I'll try a lot harder and I'll…"

"…Neville, **shut up**," Alaire said placing a finger on his lips, to silence him …before turning to the girls looking on and then …made her big announcement. "Y'all think I'm **Potter's girl**, because of that stupid passion-pill kiss. But **the truth was** that Harry and I are-not …and never-were a couple. And then tonight you've heard the totally incorrect rumor that I've broken it off with Harry due to a secret boyfriend that I've been seeing on the sly.

"Yeah, that's what I heard" one of the girls mumbled.

"I do have a boyfriend, a wonderful young man, who has just risked life and limb to apologize to me in front of all of y'all."

A collective "Ah!" went up from the girls, as Alaire smiled brightly and flung herself into Neville's arms and kissed him as deeply as she could. For now she knew, she had chosen wisely.

**oooooo**

**Chapter 25**

Not really wanting to climb back down the Ivy, Neville was easily convinced to use the stairs this time. After being told the steps turned into a slide, Alaire thought it would be fun if they slid down together. The idea spread like wildfire through the dormitory and soon a train formed with Neville at the head. Usually, he probably would have fallen and broken something, but this time he had Alaire's arms wrapped around his middle. Someone shouted "Go!" and soon they landed in the common room in a lump of limbs and giggles.

The rest of the boys stared in stunned silence at the mass of bodies at the base of the stairs. The only distinguishable feature of Neville was one leg trapped under five or six giggling girls.

Finally, Seamus spoke. "I never thought I'd say this, but at this moment I want nothing more than to be; Longbottom."

Quite a few nodded in agreement as Seamus and the other boys started lifting the girls up onto their feet.

"Ron, where are you?" Hermione asked as she huffed playfully and walked down the newly reformed stairs. Flushed and more than a little frustrated at her boyfriends absence. Hermione surveyed the room one more time for Ron before she asked; "has anyone seen my boyfriend?"

When no-one answered she sighed and then said;

"Hey you-lot, is this date-night …or not?" one of the girls announced.

OoOoOoOo

That can wait for a moment, I think". Professor McGonagall said in a furious tone from the portrait hole. "Mr. Longbottom did I …or did I not …just see you slide down the Girls dormitory stairway.

"Yes professor you did" Neville said as he stepped away from Alaire and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"No male student has managed to gain access to the ladies Dorm in the entire history of this school. I do not have to point-out how against the rules your action was …do I?"

"No Professor, I was well aware of my infraction."

"Congratulations Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall snarled sarcastically. "You have just earned yourself a footnote spot in the next edition of '**Hogwarts a History'** …well two entries actually. The first for what you did and the second for the _**historic punishment**_ you'll receive.

"Professor?" Hermione said hesitantly as she stepped forward,

"Ah yes, our rules enforcing Head-girl," McGonagall exclaimed sardonically. "I can only assume that you were the one to expel the unlawful intruder from the ladies sanctuary?"

"Ah …Professor, but if I could have a word in private, I'd like to fill you in on the circumstances behind what happened tonight.

"Ah yes, you are of course referring the fight that accrued in the boys dorm earlier. Can I assume you know who started that ruckus …as in …who threw the first punch?" Minerva asked sternly.

"Ah umm …yes… the fight. About that …" Hermione said stuttering …becoming embarrassed

"It was me; Professor," Neville said stepping forward. "I threw the first punch, after someone made several insulting remarks that …"

"… There is no excuse for fighting or a boy being up in the Girls Dorm," McGonagall snapped. "Mr. Longbottom there isn't words appropriate enough to this occasion …to describe my deep disappointment in you. You were the most trusted boy in this school and given privileges far above your peers, but apparently our trust in you has been… **misplaced**.

"Professor …Please …you need to understand …" Alaire began.

"Not one more word, Ms Goodnight. The Headmaster has recently told me of your numerous **unauthorized** visits to Mr. Longbottom's private study. I have also seen …since the beginning of term …how you have toyed with the affections of two of the boys of this house …shamelessly pitting them against each other… in an _**unequal contest**_ for your favor. Come to think upon-it …would it be wrong of me to assume, that the fight tonight as well as the American style knickers-raid of the Gryffindor Ladies Dorm, both had **you** as the primary motivation behind Mr. Longbottom's actions?"

Like a deer caught in the lights of an oncoming motor-car …the raw truth of what she was hearing caused tears to form in Alaire eyes as she hung her head down in shame. "_Its all true …everything Neville's done tonight has been for my sake,"_ Alaire thought. "_How can I make this up to him_?"

"I thought as much," Minerva said smugly as she turned toward the Head-Girl. "Ms Granger have you assigned punishment for either one of Mr. Longbottom's offensives?"

"Not yet professor"

"Just as well," Minerva said shaking her head sadly. "I doubt that even the Headmaster will have jurisdiction in a matter of this magnitude. The Board of Governors will have to convene to determine whether or not Mr. Longbottom will be **expelled** over this." Alaire reacted to this as if slapped, while Neville stood stiffly as if awaiting execution with typical British calm.

"Come with me Mr. Longbottom"

Without thinking Alaire blurred out: "But its date-night"

"Ms Goodnight, I do not claim to know how your American schools handle rule-breaking," Minerva said with distain. "But here in Great Britain …we do not reward misconduct with a bowl of popcorn and a snog".

"I'll see you later Neville", Alaire said meekly

"Oh I highly doubt that; Ms Goodnight," Minerva said with heavy scorn. "I have no way of knowing how much of Mr. Potter's recent-rash of detentions are due to your prompting. However you may rest-assure …that I have no intention of allowing your American notion of '**FUN**' to ruin Mr. Longbottom's future as a magical botanist. If he is fortunate enough to avoid being expelled, he will end-up spending the majority of his free time in back-to-back detentions …until the end of term".

"You won't be able to keep us apart" Alaire said defiantly

"Pick another victim for your flirtation-games, Ms Goodnight". Minerva said in her best threatening tone. "In the four months since term began, your manipulations has brought the most trusted boy in Hogwarts within millimeters of expulsion. Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"Professor, there is no need for this," Neville said standing up to his head of House. "I knew that she was a fireball …right from the off, so I went into this with my eyes open …"

"Neville, you're a nice boy and beyond doubt the finest botanist Hogwarts has produced in five generations," Minerva said sadly. "However, you're experience with young ladies of the caliber of _**wild-cat**_ …such as Ms Goodnight …is frankly …nonexistent. She has been playing you for a fool since term began and contrary to what she has made you believe… flaunting the rules here will not win her heart,"

Minerva then paused shook her head in regret before saying; "On some level, even you must realize that she'll **end-up** with Mr. Potter. Now come along." The professor said as she turned toward the portrait hole.

Just then, the door opened and a bloody and savagely-beaten Ron Weasley entered, his clothing ripped and disarranged. He stubbed into the Common-room giving the appearance of someone thrashed within an inch of his life. At the sight of him Hermione reacted as predicted.

"**RON**" she screamed in horror as she rushed over to her black and blue boyfriend. "What happened to you …who did this?" Hermione snarled as her tone 'turned on a Knut' from concern to vengeful-anger.

"I had a word with Fred and George over the '_**Crippling Curse**_' they hit Malfoy with this morning. They denied doing it at first, but over the period of an hour's worth of 'discussion' …I managed to **beat** the truth out of them." Ron said but when he tried to smile in memory, but winced in pain instead …as his bruised-lip began to bleed again.

"Mr. Weasley …I've been looking for you," Minerva said moving closer. "There are two Ministry Aurors in the Headmasters Office with a warrant for your arrest".

"A Warrant …that's absurd …what are the charges?, Hermione said straighten up and placing herself between her head of house and her boyfriend …her hands on her hips …lioness defending a recent kill stance …unmistakable. Professor McGonagall found her-self torn, with a mixture of admiration and annoyance at her Head-Girl for her protective-nature where one of the 'trio' was concerned.

"Now is not the time, Mione," Ron said painfully …with clear affection. "I'll go with you Professor, but give me a minute… please?"

"One Minute Mr. Weasley."

"Listen love, Fred and George hexed Malfoy with an ancient curse that would in a matter of days render _**all his limbs**_ as useless as his bits," Ron said as his sister began the rapid-climb to being completely horrified. "Don't look at me like that Gingin; I didn't even know what they did …until Dumbledore told me about-it at dinner. I had the family agree to abstain from retaliating to your shrunken bits revenge. Mum and Dad conceded to my point that a prank-war over Malfoy would be counterproductive. So Fred and George did this **on their own** …okay.

Ginny fear for her boyfriend now abruptly transformed to unbridled anger.

"**Dammit** Ginerva, **stop it**. I handled the pay-back on your behalf. There will be no reprisal from you …do you hear me!" Ron said furiously, as his entire body beginning to glow sky-blue. "Our Twin siblings right now look a-lot worse than I do, for I gave far-better than I got. Their Joke shop has been totally trashed, their merchandise ruined. So cool it …Enough is enough!

"Mr. Weasley…"Minerva said becoming very-concerned at the sight of Ron's magical blue-glow.

"Hold-on, I'm not finished," Ron said as he gingerly reached into his ruined school uniform and pulled out a crumbled and bloodied piece of parchment. "Like I said …the twins used a real old curse on the Ferret, but the Gits didn't check if there was counter-curse before they cast the thing. Mione you're going to have to live up to all of my boasting about your brilliance. The '_**Crippling Curse**_' becomes irreversible after forty-eight hours according to Dumbledore.

"Oh my God" someone mumbled from within the common-room.

"This is the original curse they used," Ron said refusing to be distracted …as with a trembling bloody-hand he gave the parchment to the smartest witch of her age. "Don't let me down."

"I won't," Hermione said with grim determination.

"That's my girl," Ron said in lovesick relief.

"Is that all Mr. Weasley?"

"Not quite," Ron said weakly to McGonagall before turning back to his Lady-Love. "Upstairs in my dorm …in my school-truck …on the left side, is the gift you gave me for Christmas a few years back. Stuffed inside the pages of '_**Hogwarts a History**_' is a folded-bit of parchment …it's the counter-curse to the shrunken-bits hex that the 'Ferret' is currently suffering from."

Ginny …her anger suddenly forgotten, stared in open-mouth amazement at her brother.

Ron then attempted to straighten up a-bit …as in a very formal tone - like a royal proclamation - he declared; "At my discretion …by the authority as given to me by family conclave. I give you …my most-beloved …the permission required to act in my place and make my little sister's fiancée whole. Let the blood-feud between Clan Weasley and Draco Malfoy …a disenfranchised member of Clan Malfoy …be henceforth ended. Let there be peace between us for all time …so let it be written …so let it be done." With that said …the wind went out of Ron's sails as he slumped back down against a nearby wall, nearly fainting as he finally gave-in to the pain.

"Here, Ron, let me give you a leg up" Neville said as he easily picked Ron up and threw Ron's arm across his shoulders supporting the red-head enough so that he could somewhat stand, "Lets 'Face the Music' together, my old-friend. I've no girl to publicly call my own …and you're in no shape for date-night.

"Besides …the women we adore have to attend to the needs of other blokes who have _**priority**_ over us …so neither of us will be missed." Neville said without thinking …his mind engrossed with unbridled fear at his possible expulsion. He gave no thought to Alaire who had retreated to a dark corner …nearly-overcome with guilt.

"Ron," Ginny said with tears of gratitude pouring in rivers down her cheeks. "Thank-you"

"Anytime Gingin …although to tell the truth, I would have preferred that you had stayed with; Neville, here …he's the kind of bloke a brother can depend on to **do right** by his little sister." Ron said

"Yeah I know, but a girl fancies a little excitement in her life …now and again," Ginny jokingly snorted until she saw the expression of deep hurt plain as day on Neville's.

"Thanks for the compliment – Gingin," Neville grumbled with disdain …before he turned and without a single backward glance; left the common-room half-dragging Ron with him.

"Neville …" Ginny protested weakly; knowing full-well the harm she'd done. "I didn't mean it,"

**OoOoOoOo**

**Twenty four hours later,**

**Sleepless in Seattle** played on a white washed wall of the Gryffindor common-room, Harry sat in his usual bean-bag seat with Alaire right next to him …she wasn't touching him or he her. His heart ached a little with the knowledge that their snuggling days were now over.

The odd thing was …Alaire wasn't sitting on her alleged boyfriend's lap either, her head resting lovingly on his chest, with one arm wrapped around her waist and a big grin on his face. Harry had heard some of the girls giggling and whispering to each other that Neville was Alaire new boyfriend, but who in there right mind believed that rubbish? A sarcastic Slytherin-ish thought then crossed Harry's mind. "Yeah, enjoy pretending while you can Longbottom. When her dad gets here, you'll regret substituting for Alaire's **real **boyfriend."

Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to the movie while his mind kept making excuses why he didn't need Alaire or want her at all. He ran through all her flaws and by the end of the movie, Harry felt a-bit better having come up with one thought that to him rang true. He felt the urgent need to share it with Neville, Alaire's stand-in boy-toy.

After the movie, Harry took Alaire hand and asked. "If I mean nothing to you anymore why did you sit next to me tonight?"

"Harry Honestly …you're infuriating!" Alaire said in a forced whisper as there were other couples still in the common room. "Did you listen to anything I said to you last night? I sat next to you tonight to make a point, which is my genuine desire to remain your friend. Do you have **ANY IDEA **what sitting _**next to you**_ has cost me? Well let me lay it out for you.

"My boyfriend now has doubts **again** of my feelings for him. He thinks that you have _**priority **_over him and how can I blame him …our first movie night after getting together as a couple and am I in his lap …snogging him senseless? - - **Hell-NO**! - - I'm sitting next to always-pouting Potter. A bloke who just yesterday… was-calling me …**things** …Shit …shit …shit. Dammit Harry I refuse to loss my temper with you …again …so please …get your head out-of your ass."

"Who is your Boyfriend anyway?" Harry shouted ignoring the looks he was getting from the people watching from nearby. "And don't try to feed any crap that it is Neville …because I know better!"

"And why is it so inconceivable that I could fall for Neville?" Alaire said just as loud …with both hands on her hips while glaring down at Harry.

"Oh I don't know …perhaps Ginny said it best … a girl fancies a little excitement in her life now and again. And excitement is one thing that Longbottom is incapable of '**cultivating**' …and deep down in your heart …you know that too. So who is the bloke that Neville will be taking Daddy-heat for? What kind of coward doesn't have the bullocks to face his girls' parents?"

"Neville is my **real** boyfriend …and truthfully …I hadn't thought about introducing him to my parents until now …thanks for the idea, Harry." Alaire said smugly. "I'll suggest spending a few days with his grandmother Augusta before my parents arrive. Then perhaps the five of us could have dinner and a show in London. Yes …a splendid thought, I want to get to know Augusta a lot better… for who knows ….in a year or so, she could be a _**in-law**_ to me.

"Married to Neville, oh please Alaire, that's just pathetic," Harry snapped. "You can do loads better than him."

"**Wrong** …Harry, after what I've been through with guys …I'm god-damn lucky to have Neville as a boyfriend. You may be the famous boy-who- lived and all that other horse-shit …but in the end …like during the last couple of days …you've still acted like a **spoiled **little child. **My** Neville …" Alaire all but screamed, "Walked out of here last-night with his head-high …every inch a **man**."

"Good-night Harry," Alaire said in a far colder and calmer tone …before she stormed up the stairs to the girl's dorm, where she cried herself to sleep. The others in the common-room also looked at Harry for the first time with contempt …especially the girls who'd been in the dorm during Neville's apology.

With anyone else …the looks of distain might have convinced the average bloke that he was in the wrong. But the Chosen-one …after enduring the rollercoaster of Love-to-hate …then back to Love from the public over a period of years …had learned to ignore the opinion of others. So with a shrug of his shoulders Harry went up to his own dorm totally unaffected by Alaire diatribe …and when he opened the door he was nearly overcome with odor of cheap cologne.

"As the end credits rolled, Seamus said; "Right-then! On that note, I'm leaving," Seamus said. "I've got a date with a Puff. Sleep well you-lot, because I won't be sleeping alone tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered with a dismissive wave as Seamus left the room. "Just Be careful, Ron and Longbottom are serving detention somewhere …until hell-freezes apparently. Make sure you and your unnamed Puff don't get caught by Argus Filch or you'll be joining them."

"Well, I should be going too," Dean said getting up and heading for the door.

"And what are you leaving for?" Harry asked genuinely puzzled.

"Prefect rounds!" he said defensively. "Luna is over her migraine and as Ravenclaw prefect she has …well …you-know."

"Yeah, that's right; the Ferret's red-haired **slut** did say that tonight was Ravenclaw's night to do rounds."

"You have a death wish, Potter?" Dean snarled his own temper flaring. "One of these days Ron will hear you calling Ginny a slut and if he doesn't take you apart for it, Draco will …"

"Yeah …like I'm afraid of the 'Nutter Ferret' …now there's a laugh!" Harry chuckled.

"Oh he won't be alone, I'm thinking of forming the '_**ex-redhead boy-toys club**_'. Which means Longbottom, Malfoy and me, between us …hell …just Neville alone …can re-set your clock right-and-proper with hardly any bother at all? Come to think on it… if Alaire hadn't stopped him last-night …you'd be in the _**Hospital wing**_ right now …next to Malfoy! I don't know when Longbottom got those arm muscles, but lord-almighty that boy can punch.

"Tell me about it …I was on the receiving end of those sledge-harmer fists. Any-road, since when do you defend …the slutty-bird that gave you nothing but blue-balls…just to jump into a slimy Slytherin's bed?" Harry snapped in a foul mood.

"It didn't work out for us, Potter." Dean retorted, biting his tongue to avoid saying more, for he wasn't the sort to kiss and tell. "The spark just wasn't there for either of us and when Ginny pointed out the obvious, we parted …as friends. I know how to do that …unlike you." And with that parting shot, Dean left the room. Alone again, Harry went up to his empty dorm room, he glanced at Ron and Neville's empty bed thinking back to his last conversation with his botanist dorm-mate.

(**Begin Flashback**)

It was very late on the night of the fight that Neville finally re-entered the dorm-room. He sighed and looked at his roommate as Harry prepared to go to sleep. They were going to have to talk about the fight sooner or later, and Neville unlike Ron was not a procrastinator.

"Look Harry –"

"Don't worry about it, Neville," said Harry as he pulled the covers back to his bed. "I'll get over it. It'll just take me a bit …you know? I mean I liked Alaire and everything; she is pretty …has a nice rack, and a great arse. But to be honest …what good is having the equipment if you know you can never turn it on. I mean with her condition being what it is and everything …You'd have a better chance of getting laid by Bellatrix …than get any-action out of Ms Goodnight …you do know that …don't you?"

Neville gave him a look letting him know he had no idea what he was talking about. Harry sighed as he climbed into bed.

"Think about it Neville …she's an empath. Powerful emotions cause her pain …like at Halloween …remember? Didn't she have to take medicine to offset the powerful emotions …didn't she have to lie-still in total quite to recover? Just think about what having sex would be like. Every time you felt a powerful urge to do something . . . um, sexy, she'd all but go into a coma.

"I'll bet that's why most empathy's never get married. I honestly pity the poor girl." Harry shook his head in pretended sympathy and was glad that his long hair covered his slight grin. "Goodnight Neville. I'm sure that the concept of a relationship devoid of sex doesn't bother you at all. Just keep in mind, that your **lust** could easily **kill** her."

Harry's words echoed in Neville's head for the rest of that night. What if Harry was right? What if what the emotions he was feeling hurt her? He never wanted to do that. He had been with her after the fight in the Great Hall and it had scared him. He remembered what the power of the emotions had done …her pale face and sick stomach. And didn't she say earlier after the fight that he and Harry were giving her a headache? It was true he hated what Harry had said then and hate was a powerful emotion, but so was love. What would happen if the amount of love he felt for Alaire …made her sick?

Suddenly Neville felt ill himself. Making a vow to himself he promised never to make Alaire sick with his emotions, no matter how much it tortured him. So as Harry slept peacefully, Neville finished packing. He wouldn't be allowed back to this dorm until after the end of term. Being permanently-banished from Gryffindor tower was only part of his punishment for being in the girl's dorm. Solitary confinement with zero contact with anyone until the train ride back to London was not going to hurt half as much as being forbidden to speak to her until classes resumed in January.

OoOoOoOo

Harry stayed in bed late the next morning as it was Sunday, but when he awoke, the first thing Harry noticed was that there were only three occupied beds in the dorm room. Ron's bed was empty, two days after leaving with Neville… but still made-up which meant it hadn't been slept in… at all. Neville's bed on the other hand had been striped to a bare mattress, his dresser stood open, devoid of its contents and his school trunk was gone.

Harry didn't care a rat's-arse whether Longbottom had been expelled or not, but his best-mate gone-missing for forty-eight hours was deeply disturbing. Getting dressed he flew down the stairs in search of his **Ron whereabouts**-source. If Hermione Jean Granger didn't know where her boyfriend was, then no one did …luckily… sitting in the common-room deep in thought was the Head-girl.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked

"Azkaban" was the monotone reply.

"Not funny, Hermione," Harry snarled.

"I wasn't joking," Hermione continued still in a shocked monotone; "its on page twenty-three of the Sunday edition of **The Daily Prophet**. And I quote;

"_**Rupert Billy Weasel was convicted yesterday evening in Wizengamot court number ten …of disturbing the peace and public acts of Mayhem at Number Ninety-three Diagon Alley, London. Mr. Weasley was sentenced to One hundred days of imprisonment on the Island of Azkaban …an appeal is pending". **_

"Fred and George pressed charges?"

"Apparently"

"Where is Ginny?" harry said furiously.

"I showed her the newspaper earlier and she rushed-off to floo her parents."

"Shite …I lose a girlfriend and a best-mate in less than twenty-four hours. Sweet Merlin my life sucks".

"Everything in the world turns on how it effects you, is that it; Harry?" Hermione asked scornfully. Well; you might as well add me to the list of things you've lost, especially after what you said to Neville about… Bookworms,"

"Hey I'm sorry about that …I was upset …I'd just been dumped and …"

"**Bullocks**, Harry I know better, you and Alaire have to be a couple first before you can be dumped …and you weren't a couple like …ever. Others will buy-into that sob-story, but don't try selling that line of crap with me."

"Yes mother" Harry said teasingly. "But I am sorry for what I said. I didn't think."

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread, Harry." Hermione said patting his hand in acceptance of his apology. "As long as you don't bad-mouth Ginny or me in Ron's hearing you're relatively safe."

**OoOoOoOo**

Ginny entered the common-room with a roll of parchment in her hands and the strangest expression on her face that anyone had ever seen. It was the oddest mixture of amusement alternating with fear.

"How is Draco this morning?"

"Loads better …I can't thank-you enough." Ginny said her expression one of pure gratitude.

"Don't thank me, all I did was unravel a curse, Ron was the one who gave back your lovers bits."

"Yeah …about that;" Ginny said chuckling. "According to pure-blood tradition …as spouted by my once again randy boyfriend/fiancée, my Draco now owes Ron a _**major life-debt**_. It's a far greater debt than that rat Pettigrew owes you …Harry. Apparently Draco was facing permanent disfigurement and had not Ron beaten the truth out of the twins …well… Anyroad …as of this morning my brother can do no wrong with me and my future husband.

"He'll be glad to hear it I'm sure". Hermione said trying to maintain a brave front… but suddenly she broke into tears. Harry backed away at once, completely clueless about what to do with a sobbing woman. Alaire was half-way downs the stairs when she heard Hermione sobbing and paused to listen.

"Hold on there, no tears now, for I bring good-news," Ginny said brightly. "Errol my family Owl just delivered my breakfast post. Here let me read it to you;"

"_Dearest Ginevra_

_I'll make this brief._

_Right from the off, as you most likely know by now …your brother Ronald is in Azkaban, but rest assured; he won't be there for long. You father went to the Ministry straight-away and made all sorts of fuss. As it turned out neither Fred nor George pressed charges against Ronald for assault and battery. And how could they… considering what they had done. _

_Ginevra; please understand …Ronald had nothing to do with the curse Fred and George hexed your boyfriend with. If anything; he has been arguing that we made a rush-to-judgment in regards to your Draco. His wiliness to go to Azkaban to undo what the twins did has caused everyone in the family to take a fresh look at this specific young man._

_Your father and I placed Ronald as point-man for the family concerning your Draco and then Minerva heard him utter the traditional end of blood-feud in the proper form. Ronald was wise in making it apply only to this one member of the Malfoy family, otherwise your father would never have agreed to it. _

_Clan McGonagall agrees with Ronald that Draco's relationship with you has been a turning point in his life. Even his head-of-house Professor Snape feels that the attachment to you is genuine and stronger than the ties to his family. He advised Minerva that Draco's Mother has recently declared her only child a __**blood-traitor**__ and has forbade him from coming to Malfoy Manor during the upcoming Christmas holiday. _

_We are still not all that happy about your 'engagement', but as Ronald has pointed out … "it is unfair to condemn what you have with this boy …before we get to know him". With that in mind and after obtaining the Headmaster's consent …I wish to offer this __**formal invitation**__ to your Draco to share the Christmas holiday with your family. _

"Draco in the Burrow …I don't believe it?" Harry said gob-smacked.

"Amazing" Hermione said, happy for her friend. "I'm happy for you both, but do they have any other news about **my **Ron?"

"Oh yeah …I'm getting to it, don't get your knickers in a twist", Ginny said in a teasing tone.

"_I know it will be a bit tight with all these people underfoot, but we will be two lighter than in previous years. You see Ginevra, since Ronald and Hermione became a couple; the number of conversations that your father and I have shared with the Granger's has increased ten-fold. To make a long story short …the Granger's are as anxious to 'get-to-know' your brother …as Hermione's boyfriend …as your family is about your Draco. _

_So, when your brother serves the minimum require part of his sentence on Azkaban, which is six days, he will be released on probation back to Hogwarts, to take his end of semester tests. When the train arrives in London, Sylvia and Dennis Granger will take Ronald and Hermione home with them, while we take Draco home with us._

"Ron's going to meet my parents!" Hermione said stunned.

"Poor bloke," Harry said casually, and got instant heated glares from both girls.

"Don't look at me like that, blokes aren't suppose to meet the family after just a couple of months of dating." Harry said in instinctive self-defense. A bloke only meets his girlfriends Dad if things are getting really serious. You-know what I mean.

"Take Ginny for example, the only reason Draco's being invited to the Burrow is because of that bloody _**engagement ring**_. Ron on the other hand …is no where near ready …for that level …of commitment. He wants to be an Auror like me, that's a three year commitment and blokes with families …need not apply."

Hermione hesitated and then looked hard at Ginny's ring …before she reached up and undid the top three buttons of her blouse; she then pulled out a golden chain that Harry had never noticed before …from around her neck. Looping into the chain was two rings, they were both silver and one had a tiny speck of a diamond on it. Ginny eyes went wide and Alaire rushed forward for a closer look, both girls knew what those two rings meant …even if Harry was a bit slower on the up take.

"You're …" Ginny said literally bubbling with excitement.

"When …?" Alaire asked eagerly.

"Two weeks after the Halloween-Dance Battle, after what happened to you Ginny, Ron snuck out of the castle, and used his entire savings to buy these. He popped _**the question**_ the same night." Hermione said with a girlish sigh.

"And how many days did you take to think it over …before sitting down to write-up a twenty-four foot pre-nuptials' agreement?" Harry joked sarcastically. Hermione, reaction was instantaneous and with all her strength behind it, she slapped Harry James Potter face - **hard**.

"You've been a self-absorbed **pig** lately, Harry, and my patience with you is wearing very thin right now. Now if you can't keep a civil tongue in your head. You had better leave …before you spend the rest of today transfigured into the _**swine**_ that you really are." Hermione said clearly stressed-out by having her boyfriend/fiancée in Azkaban prison.

Harry stood gob-smacked for a moment, before mumbling a half-whispered apology and left, to spend the next week in semi-isolation.

Once he was gone, the three girls resumed talking about the letter.

"Do your parents know that you're engaged?" Alaire asked

"I told my Mum," Hermione confessed happily.

"That means my parents know too." Ginny said in a worried tone.

"Ron and I promised to keep it secret until the Holiday; we were going to announce it Christmas eve. I'm disappointed that he told your Mum."

"Oh he didn't tell them directly," Ginny said giggling. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten a mere letter devoid of blunt; to the point questions. Instead I would have been hauled into the Headmaster's office …for a in-my-face …one-on-one …chat with my Mum demanding answers to vital question …such as;

…When …where and how did Ron propose …

…have you two set a date?

…do you have a caterer in mind?

…picked out a church?

…names of first born male and female offspring?

…and last but by no means least …have you **fallen** pregnant?" Ginny said stabbing a finger at Hermione's uniform covered abdomen.

Hermione looked on horrified at Ginny's diatribe, while Alaire stood-nearby laughing hysterically.

OoOoOoOo

After yoga as lunchtime approached Alaire, took her leave of the two engaged girls and made her way to Neville's study. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since Friday night and found it a-bit odd that the portrait door was ajar, and was horrified when looking in she found the room stripped clean. All that remained was the battered couch that she had slept on …twice.

"For every action we take, there are consequences," Dumbledore voice said softly having come up upon the American from behind …completely unnoticed.

"What happened here?"

The Hogwarts board of Governors' could not allow Neville's visit to the ladies Dorm to go unpunished. This study was part of the price Mr. Longbottom paid for his **apology** to you. He will be in detention every minute he is not in class …and during class he must sit apart from everyone. He can speak to no-one in the hallway, even his meals will be spent outside the great Hall …until the end of term."

"That's a bit Harsh isn't?"

"By American standards, perhaps your right …but you're in England now, Ms Goodnight. Here we do things differently. It took all of my influence this morning to prevent his outright expulsion and even then it was 'touch-and-go' for a bit. Actually it was Professor Sprout that saved the day, when she provided the board with copies of the reviews to Neville's '**Herbology Monthly'** articles.

"Then she pointed out the number of his hybrid _**patents**_ both pending and active, Pomona ended her appeal for leniency by quoting three of Europe's leading Herbologist who all regard Neville as the finest and most promising botanist of our age. Expelling such a student would be in Pomona option unwise …in light of the fact that Neville would without-doubt finish his education elsewhere …most likely a at a Wizarding school in nearby France …that would be delighted to have the best botanist of our age as an **alumni**.

"So is that the extent of his punishment …exile from me until the end of term?" Alaire asked upset at the thought of being separated from her boyfriend."

"Oh after Pomona's speech, she and I were able to gain a few minor concessions from the board …all in the name of his special projects …of course. For example; he will be permit to meet your family when they arrive. The board was more than willing to modify the punishment a little …to advance Hogwarts reputation among the Wizarding world Herbologist's and botanists.

"But my parents aren't botanists …they're lawyers!"

"Really …the Board of Grosvenor's must have been misinformed about that," Albus said with twinkles in his eyes going wild.

"So his punishment will end when the Christmas holiday begins," she asked excited and hopeful.

I can do many things young-lady but regretfully …miracles aren't one of them" Albus admitted sadly. "Neville's transgression punishment of near total isolation will snap back into place after the holiday. However, the schools-governors have also insisted that all botanist procedures established prior to the '_**stairway incident**_' are to remain in force.

"For example; his need to obtain supplies from the nearby village of Hogsmeade will of course continue… as well as… the work of the _**special-assistant**_ that was observed carrying these items back and forth to his old study. It was Severus that insisted on that point.

"What assistant?" Alaire asked, suddenly feeling jealous of a romantic rival.

"Why Ms Goodnight, you surprise me" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling merrily. "I am referring to the same young woman that my assistant Headmistress has observered entering and leaving the Longbottom study at odd hours …**exclusively** to tend to the plants within …of course."

Alaire's eyes went wide as she put the pieces together. "This assistant …I assume …will still have full access to any stems that Mr. Longbottom has cultivated over the years".

"As well as any _**cross-pollinating**_ projects contemplated in the future," Dumbledore said greatly enjoying the double-meaning of the sexual innuendo flying about the room. "For example, I observed during the removal of one of the plants here, the one I like to call the 'Love-rose' that the original flower which Neville kept as his own …was drooping …from **neglect**."

"I see to that right away, as soon as you tell me where these plants are."

"You do that, Ms Goodnight," the Headmaster said getting up. "This couch is lumpy, and therefore totally unsuitable for resting during **vigorous** …cross-pollinating. I'm glad that I insisted on a more modern replacement to better facilitate proper rest, a device the Muggle's call a 'futon'."

Again Alaire eyes went wide.

"Oh I see you've heard of this devise, perhaps you can help Neville with it, for he seems unaware that his new 'futon couch' can open into a **bed**." Dumbledore said as he moved toward the door. "The love-rose we discussed can be found in greenhouse number seven. It's a third the size of the other Greenhouses and therefore too small for teaching the size of classes that we have here.

"The doorway is behind a door-sized giant-Mirror; which can be found on the little use third floor corridor, an internal stairway leads down to the ground level greenhouse. A bit out of the way I admit, but if the goal is worth the extra effort, the fruit born from this hybrid will be exceptional. Good-day …Ms Goodnight."

Alaire literally ran all the way to the stairway-door. The third floor hallway was indeed little used as the heavy dust on everything testified. She looked forward to the time alone with Neville. She had never gotten use to dealing with the feelings of jealousy, hate and envy that flooded her mind every time she and Harry had walked into a room full of girls; it was one of the greatest disadvantages of being Harry's friend and female.

The password given her by the headmaster was "**Alice**", and once passed that particular 'looking-glass', the stairway going down was a narrow spiral that was totally unsuitable for the high heels that Alaire had on. Slipping them off on the dusty stairs meant dirty feet …but Alaire was too excited to care. She found her boyfriend looking sadly at his rose which was indeed wilting.

OoOoOoOo

When Alaire climbed out of the now fully open futon, six hours later she was careful not to wake her exhausted and sound asleep …mostly undressed lover. Gathering her discarded bra in one hand and her other clothing in her left …Alaire gleefully tipped-toed silently to the bathroom wearing only her knickers. She had-been frankly gob-smacked as too how far things had gone between them. No boy had seen this much of her body …not to mention... touched her bare flesh in nearly two-years. Perhaps her American therapist had been right; all it took was the right-bloke to undo the damage done by a real bastard.

This bathroom was twice the size of the one in Neville's old study …containing a toilet, a tiny sink, a small linen-closet and a small shower-stall. The sight of this shower-stall filled the American witches' mind with a full score of possible two person stand-up sex scenarios' that made the girl openly blush, for such thoughts would have been unthinkable just six months ago. The only frustration Alaire had experienced in the time she spent with Neville that day, was the panties …'_scratch that_' …Alaire said to herself …'_the term over here is knickers_,' …which were regretfully still in place.

She had spent the whole time, with her mental shields totally down, so that she could focus fully on the unbridled feeling of love pouring out of Neville. She suspected that Dumbledore had-warded this particular greenhouse with special mental-barriers to any emotions generated outside. She had no trouble tuning-in on Neville for his love for her and every other though was now mixed with a healthy and fairly intense lust… that didn't sicken her at all… thank-God.

For a now openly randy Alaire …the love-lust combination was like icing on the cake. Underlining everything else however… was the deep-worry that he was pushing her too fast, emotionally …and that just thrilled her to no-end. He was holding back with his feelings, out of respect …and that both pleased and frustrated Alaire at the same time. That he also treated her knickers as if they had been welded-on …was a God-send on one hand and annoying as hell on the other. After being raped in America, Neville's '_**go slow obsession'**_ was both a blessing as well as a curse. She'd been used as a magical sex-object **once**, so getting involved again was scary in itself, but unlike that first time, she was now experienced enough empathically …to judge a boys long term intentions.

Harry was still primarily thinking with the head between his legs, whereas Neville was leading with his heart exclusively, an organ that was clearly and without any doubt …hers for the taking. When she left the greenhouse ten minutes later, Alaire Goodnight was hopelessly in love, with a final-glance at their intertwined roses Alaire took great pride in the fact that Neville rose was once again as vibrant and full of love …as her rose.

OoOoOoOo

The next day things returned to semi-normal as classes resumed. Hermione was beside herself with worry over her boyfriend in Azkaban and Alaire had more than once to loan her a shoulder to cry on in comfort. Normally this would have been Ginny's job, as they had been friends for years …but the red-head seemed to be walking on clouds of happiness with the rapid recovery to full 'Prat-manliness' of her once again randy Slytherin Boyfriend.

Dean was getting-serious with Luna Lovegood in broom-cupboards all over school …Seamus was somewhat dating Lavender, which left; Jack Sloper and …well …he remained a self-loving pervert. Harry on the other hand …stayed in his dumped-funk …in spite of Alaire's best efforts to drag him out of it ...besides; she didn't have all that much time to spend on Potter's foul moods as she had a suddenly popular boyfriend to watch over.

Since the '**stairway incident**' the once invisible to the female population botanist, had finally gotten the notice of the husband-hungry …unattached seventh-year vamps …wandering the halls in search of prey. Thankfully Neville was blissfully oblivious to the covert glances and outright stares that he now generated among his seventh year female contemporaries.

Lavender Brown's on-and-off dating of the pervert Seamus had ended abruptly in a common-room shouting match that rivaled the legendary rows of Granger-Weasley. Since the explosion they began seeing other people. Even though Lavender Brown had been there when Alaire had marked Neville as her territory …the brazen-hussy had actually had the guts to set down next to Neville in a classroom while Alaire had been across the room speaking to Dean.

The incident happened on Tuesday afternoon …not four days after the stairs incident. Professor Binns, being a ghost had drifted through a wall in mid-lecture oblivious to the unattended students he was leaving behind.

Suddenly free of the sit-alone-restriction Neville was under in all his other classes …the botanist was converged upon …by the girls in the room …like sharks in a feeding-frieze. At first Alaire thought nothing of it …thinking Ms Brown was taking advantage of Binn's absence to catch-up on herbology related help that kindhearted Neville was always willing to do.

It soon became obvious that in posture and tone that Lavender was clearly attempting outright boyfriend-theft. She only moved back to flirting with a neglected feeling Seamus …after receiving a full-on …Southern-girl "_**Get your paws off my man**_!" glare from Alaire.

OoOoOoOo

**Last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas**

OoOoOoOo

Between protecting her naïve fella …and trying to mend things with Harry, the week before the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas-Hol …flew by in a flurry of study sessions, last minute essay writing, and late-nights of finishing mountains of homework. When Saturday finally rolled around, the inmates of Hogwarts ran for freedom as fast as they could. Unbeknownst to them, they were under the watchful eyes of several Aurors and professors.

As Argus Filch opened the gates and let loose the flood of children, he made a surreptitious sign that was seen by Severus Snape situated high on a hill overlooking the path to Hogsmeade. He had concealed himself with a Disillusionment charm and magically erased is footprints from the snow. He cast another warming spell on his wet boots and sighed. He hated this part of teaching. He liked chopping ingredients, mixing liquids, and creating new potions. He did not like snotty students, walking hallways, or guarding a path to Hogsmeade on a cold, snowy day in early December.

He watched as a Weasley head of red hair made its way down the path alongside a fully restored to normal Draco Malfoy. As he watched …year's of careful-breeding was cast to the side of the lane… like rubbish. The son and only heir to the Malfoy fortune was openly groping the Weasley girl …and worse yet …she was giving with equal measure everything she got. '_Who would have thought of that one?' _It was amazing to Severus that the two of them didn't just stop in the middle of the lane and fornicate right then and there.

'_Utterly disgusting …that's what it was_;' Severus said to himself. 'Sex_ should be conducted in the bedroom only, with a partner that gave no outward sign that a love affair was going on'._ Severus snorted;_ 'He and Professor Aurora Sinistra, who taught Astronomy, had been lovers for years and no one… not even the notoriously nosey Minerva McGonagall; knew about it'._

Apparently opposites attract was proven yet again by that nearly flat chested bookworm who was herding a mob of third-years into the village. '_Even these thirteen year olds with their meager attempts at feminine fashion …proved that they knew more about their budding sexuality via; hair styles, perfume and makeup …than that zero-arse, boyish-figured, bushy-headed, eighteen year-old Head-girl'. _Severus said to himself._ 'And yet amazing enough… the Granger girl had also captured the heart of a Weasley'. _Severus had dealt with the others of Molly's brood that had passed through Hogwarts and only one word described their taste in women …**voluminous**.

'_Ronald was clearly bucking family tradition when it came to his brilliant; pipe cleaner, even Molly Prewett …had been blessed in her youth with hour-glass of curves. Yes… this was an odd year for couples, with both Weasley's leading the way. Speaking of the last of the male Weasley brood, he was supposed to be paroled today; I wonder if he will join up with his bookworm in the village', _the potion master pondered._ 'It will be interesting to see what effects …seven days in Azkaban have had on his erotic fantasies. Perhaps prison will make him dump the brainy …peanut smugger in favor of a girl with a decent sized bosom? After-all …the very idea of the pure-blood __Brawn__ breeding with __Mudblood brains__ was a waste of good spunk._

OoOoOoOo

After another group passed by, one of Snape's main concerns walked down the path. Harry Potter was a solitary man these days. Snape had noticed his shoulders more hunched than usual this past week. He didn't even snap back when prodded by Snape in class. He had only sighed and re-cut his dandelion roots. Where was the fun in that? Snape had heard several rumors of what was behind Potters depression …but his primary sources were too busy with schoolwork themselves to track down the truth.

His own suspicions were confirmed; however, when he saw a red cape and a dark navy pee-coat slip through the gate under Flitch's watchful glare. Ah, here came the proof of the thing. Escorted by the notoriously clueless Pomona Sprout …the two culprits most likely responsible for the de-balling of Potter …walked slowly along the path stopping occasionally to glance about …before engaging in a quick snog. His usual frown lifted to a flat line that was the closest that Snape had come to a smile in a very long time; for Alaire was finally following 'the plan'. He had tortured Neville mercilessly in his potions classes hoping against hope that the boy would fight back. It never happened and he had left Snape's reach as soon as possible.

Brilliant beyond comparison in his own field as a botanist and using Pomona as a discrete go-between …Severus had managed to subtly advance his own private research into several cures due to Longbottom's uncanny ability to do the impossible while crossbreeding plants. It was painfully obvious to Severus that Neville's **so-called assistant** was in actually …his lover, and although that violated the boys' detention ...at the same time it did the very thing that Severus had sugested to the Goodnight girl before term began. The potion master stood there …his feet getting cold …watching the pair while mentally-debating his options.

The hybrid-plant productivity of the boy this year had been astonishing …far surpassing last year. Perhaps this American was the key to that productivity? If being with the Alaire gave Neville the motivation to give him the rare plants he needed …when and in the quantities that he required. Severus was more than willing to alibi the Longbottom-Goodnight affair as long as it benefited him directly. That the American had actually taken his advice as to which boy at Hogwarts could best advance her own healing …made Severus feel unusually smug.

Matchmaking was not apart of Snape normal-resume and the wizard shook his head to clear it; as several long-ago memories of personal-mistakes of a romantic nature threatened to rear their ugly images within his mind and torment his soul. He watched the sour-faced Harry …then Neville and Alaire make their way to Hogsmeade then signaled to Kingsley Shacklebolt that the path was clear. Turning his back on his memories and onto his teaching duties, he made his way back to his dark potions lab.

OoOoOoOo

At Hogsmeade, Alaire and Neville quickly made their Christmas purchases, books for her parents and a feather restorer for his Gran's prized turkey hat. As they shopped, they were very carefully while under Professor Sprout watchful eyes to do no-more than hold hands and have some pecks on the lips while no other students were about. The Hogwarts Board-of-Governors' were opposed to the Longbottom-Goodnight relationship due to its direct connection to the 'stairway incident' and although they had a few allies among the teaching staff, the couple still had to be discrete …publicly.

Alaire had been taken to one side by the herbology professor during the visit to the commercial-Greenhouse in the village where Neville had hoped to pick-up some rare magical seedlings he had ordered the month before from Bosnia. The Herbology Professor had made no bones about how good she felt Alaire was for her favorite student, and swore repeatedly to alibi the pair when needed. Neville …she had said; knew all about this and Alaire was beginning to wonder what was wrong …for their snogging so had never gone underneath… the boxer-knickers line.

"_I mean, Neville's a guy, isn't he? Which meant he wants to get laid …right?"_ Alaire thought to herself. She loved that he was so respectful, especially after her experience in America …the mere thought of slipping her hand inside Neville's boxers still made her blood run cold. Each and every time she found the courage to try …ended in a near total panic-attack. She couldn't even bring herself to 'touch' the painfully hard bulge …down there …on the 'outside' Neville's underwear.

Guys were the aggressors sexually with girls surrendering to lust after a long …hard drawn-out resistance. But Neville, God bless him, never pressured her to do anything she wasn't ready for. That she didn't have to fight to protect her virtue wasn't a bad thing …was it? Was it wrong for her boyfriend to want to be more intimate with the woman he loved? After all …Alaire didn't suffer from the never ending doubt that other girls her age went through. Being an empath could be a pain in the ass most of the time …but did have one clear perk. For each and every time Alaire had tuned-in on her boyfriend's emotions she was nearly overwhelmed by the feelings of Love pouring out of Neville in waves. Oh he lusted after her as well … but it was never stronger than the love. Of course, a girl can feel comfortable lowering her inhibitions when she is dead certain that her man is **not** just after a notch in his bedpost.

Every now and then, out of her own feelings of sexual insecurity …Alaire had deliberately brushed against Seamus and tuned-in on the self-proclaimed womanizer. That Prat was so totally obsessed with sex, Alaire felt **no qualms** using him as a test subject to measure Neville intentions against. Seamus Finnegan the boastful pussy-hound regarded his part-time girlfriend Lavender with only a minimum of genuine affection; overall …his feelings were more animalistic in his never-ending craving to fornicate which put him …roughly …in the same; **girls are objects of lust …not people** category as that bastard that had …( abused her)... in America.

Neville's snogging of his girlfriend had declined dramatically since the stairway incident. It seemed that he was abruptly cutting-himself off from her physically. It certainly wasn't the action of a man who had literally had her climbing the walls in nothing more than her knickers on …during an all day declaration of his love for her.

Sitting at the Three Broomsticks in the back booth, six days later …Alaire went to kiss Neville on the lips only to have him pull back …when their chaperone, Professor Sprout had whispered "People are watching".

When Alaire pouted at the restriction Neville had apologized to his mentor, braking away from her to go off to get another round of butter-beer.

"You two shouldn't be showing signs of affection in public" Professor Sprout told Alaire in a stage-whisper.

'_Because of a detention that courting-you… imposed upon him'_, Alaire bemoaned to herself as Neville sat back down.

"Here you go, my-love," he said sitting a butter-beer in front of her as he drank from his cup. Alaire just stared at the cup as the chatter in the tavern filled the silence between her and Neville.

Neville noticed that she wasn't drinking and turned to her. "Are you all right?"

Alaire smiled weakly at him. "Can we just go back to the castle, Neville?"

Neville nearly jumped up in panic. "Are all these people making you feel-sick? Do you want me to get you something? If you don't feel well, I'll see if we can floo right into the infirmary?"

Alaire smiled. "I'm fine, Neville. I just want to go back."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to do anything?"

'_Yes! Something romantic, you twit'_, her mind screamed but externally she just smiled. "Now that you mention it, we've finished getting what we needed in the village. I think we allow Professor Sprout some free time, without having to worry about watching us. We should head-back to the castle now and put away your supplies in the greenhouse, as that's the only reason you're allowed in the village."

"Oh," he said relieved before his eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

"**Finally**", she thought smirking as they got up to leave the tavern. She had thought Ron Weasley was just personally dense but it seemed to be a common trait for the entire U.K. male population. They were almost to the door when Ron Weasley him-self, looking thin and pale …entered the Pub. He was still wearing the same ripped and torn blood-spattered school-uniform that he had on when he had been arrested. Apparently short term inmates at the Wizarding prison don't rate prison clothing. The paroled former Prefect …franticly scanned the room looking desperately for …"

A loud screech erupted from the back of the Pub, bringing all the noisy chit-chat in the Tavern to a halt. A blur of bushy brown hair flew pass Neville and Alaire and into the outstretched arms of the youngest male Weasley. For a moment or two, there was silence …as the two reunited lovers kissed each other with unbridled passion …and then Harry, sitting alone …rose to his feet and began to applaud. This gesture of support was slowly picked-up by the others …then these applauds became and louder mixed with cheers.

Although he'd lost his Prefect badge to save her sister's boyfriend from spending the rest of his life without useable limbs, Alaire realized that in Ron's sacrifice …he had unknowingly become the most respected boy in Hogwarts. Even Slytherin's admired him now. Ginny had mentioned that the 'House of snakes' was dumb-stuck by the irony of a 'Griffin-dork' risking so much …for one of them. Alaire could foresee a time when no one remembered the name of the current Head-Boy.

Overcome with joy for her friend …as Alaire rushed forward and gently touched the arms of the Kissing couple …her right hand unknowingly came to rest on a torn hole in Ron's sleeve. As flesh touched flesh, Alaire's emotion shields were blown away by Ron's intense feelings for his lady-love. She staggered back as if she had been physically hit, a massive headache instantly developed as her mind reeled at the magnitude of her mistake. She had been terribly wrong in using Seamus **the pervert** as the benchmark for Neville's feelings. Finnegan had no concept of Love …he was motivated strictly by lust.

What she had sensed from Ron during the brief instant that they had touched, was a love on a scale that was beyond anything she had ever encountered. No emotion should be that strong, Neville's love for her literally paled in comparison. She should be jealous, but she couldn't rally the envy …for Alaire knew from Ginny …that the Granger-Weasley love-affair had been simmering and building on a back burner for **six long years** …row by row. By the time she had arrived on the scene …the dam holding their love for one another at arm's-length …had begun to crack and leak.

As Neville helped her steady herself, an expression of grave concern on his face …Alaire experienced an epiphany, how could she be jealous of a spontaneous-explosion. A Love so strong that one tiny push …a silly banner, had caused it to burst forth with a vengeance. Her head pounding from emotional overload and her shields shattered …Alaire was half-dragged …half-carried out of the 'Three Broomsticks' by a frightened Neville and into the relative emotional quite of the path back to Hogwarts.

**OoOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes later Alaire was once again safely behind the 'emotion wards' of her 'sanctuary' ... Neville's greenhouse/study. She made no attempt to repair her shields …which were completely down …and although Neville's deep fret over her welfare was a small source of pain …it was greatly offset by the healing quality of Neville's Love for her.

These happy thoughts were an extra-positive …emotional transfusion of happiness for Alaire. The heat of the greenhouse caused them both to shed their cloaks and outer robes as quickly as possible. While the sweet smell of honeysuckle and roses filled the air …calming and soothing her shattered nerves.

"What happened back there? Neville said in a forced whisper …"and don't you dare try to tell me it was nothing? If I hadn't been there to catch you …"

Alaire shot him a look as if to say _"NOT NOW"_

"…Never mind …forget I asked," Neville said fighting to rein-in his feeling of panic. "Do you need water for your medication? Would you like to stretch out for a bit? Can I rub your feet?" Neville asked as he guided he over to his futon couch. "Tell me what you need right now?"

"This," Alaire said before capturing his lips.

Instantly she felt his emotions flare, as concern was replaced with love. She felt desire build inside him as they began to kiss in earnest …and Alaire shifted slightly so she could get a little closer to him. Then she felt him tense up …she sensed him abruptly force-down his own growing lust and push her away.

"For heaven's sake; Neville …what's wrong?" Alaire asked in exasperation as he pulled away from her again.

"Nothing … its nothing, I don't want to pressure you into …."

"…Pressure me …are you crazy? Alaire said exasperated. "Have you ever heard me say slow-down …or stop!

"Then why do you pull away from me every time …you try to touch …?" Neville began glancing down at his groin and then snapped his mouth shut.

"I have issues …from a former boyfriend."

"Do I disgust you?"

"No! Not at all! …It's just that …" her voice trailed off and she sensed him shutting down emotionally.

"It's just what?" Neville asked with a sigh. "Honestly, Alaire. This is getting to be more than a little frustrating. I have a wonderful girlfriend that I love to kiss and fondle. She doesn't mind losing her clothing, but when it comes to the next level in our relationship, the breaks instantly come on. You backpedal like-mad every time I get a hard-on. And I'd like to know why?"

Neville waited for Alaire to say something she opened her mouth to say something then said.

"Neville, I can't tell you, not yet anyway," Alaire pleaded.

"Fine …forget-it, …Like I said, there is no pressure here, no three date put-out or get out rule, I not a Slytherin after-all. I love you Alaire and when you're ready …**if** that **ever** happens. I'll still be right here …waiting …okay," Neville said with irritating understanding.

"I'll just go back to the common room - then!" Alaire snapped embarrassed and hurt then she turned to grab her cloak when Neville grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"You Americans and your ruddy-temper …when are you going to buy a clue and realized …that we Brit's aren't like …you-lot. I think I know why you can't touch me …**down-there**. However, when something is hard to put into words …when you can muck-up something really wonderful with one tiny misstep …You learn to walk on eggshells."

"Neville, you can trust me. I'm not going to hex you or anything."

"No, but you are emotionally **fragile… **with deep-scars that I didn't make… on your heart." Neville countered. "I have no idea what actually happened to you with your former boyfriend in America …but it's not that hard to puzzle-out; for example. Think about what just happened …you barely touched Ron's arm and the power of what he felt for Hermione …nearly rendered you unconscious. And you're clearly afraid of me hurting you the same way."

"What?"

Neville let go of her arm and looked down at his feet gathering his courage. "I don't blame you, really I don't. I'm also sort-of afraid of what would happen to you if I …if I," he paused and took a breath. "Well …if I let go of how I really feel."

"You think I would be hurt, by you?"

"Yeah ... I mean, strong emotions affect you big-time… that was just-proven… not thirty minutes ago. It would kill me - - I don't want you to … - look at it this way – … love is an emotion and during lovemaking the feelings involve intensify. I can't let myself go …if by doing so… you slip into a coma or die while I get-off. Oh, Bloody-Hell," Neville bemoaned… highly frustrated, "this isn't going well at all."

Alaire had to turn away from Neville to hide her smile. He was so close to the truth it was scary, but what had traumatized her in America, wasn't feelings of love. Neville had mistakenly come to think that his sexual **passion** would overwhelm her and send her to the hospital wing or death! He had a valid argument to a point …but she felt he was coming to the wrong conclusion.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned back to Neville who was leaning against his work table, three feet away from her …staring at his shoes, and looking more embarrassed than she had ever seen him.

"Neville, I know you're thinking about the _**Halloween Party**_ and today at the Pub …but those 'situations' were totally different in cause and effect. The Dance was a case of overload due to negative-harmful emotions, by too many people. Your emotions …your '_**Happy thoughts**_' when we are intimate are all good –healing emotions."

"But – today?"

"Those were positive emotions too; I just wasn't prepared for the sudden raw intenseness of how deeply Ron loves Hermione. There was no warning, no slow build up …it was like stepping on to the railroad tracks in front of a bullet train going full-out …pow-bang …game over!

"You're saying my feelings for you …aren't strong-enough to HARM you, is that it?" Neville said the hurt in his tone so thick… it could be cut with a knife. Feelings of in-adequacy now poured off of Neville in waves.

Stop-it Neville …my shields are down," Alaire pleaded rubbing at her headache. "Ron's love for Hermione is stronger because he's loved her _**far-longer**_ …than we even knew each other were alive. Our feelings are still building, we've only been together for less than a month … give us a little more time to bloom, the seedling is barely in the ground.

"Oh god …I'm sorry", Neville pleaded almost in tears, as he made a conscious effort to forcefully suppress his feelings of utter-worthlessness …for her sake. Alaire felt his emotional emissions diminish rapidly and couldn't help but wonder …at times like these …whether Neville had been taking Occlumency lesson's from Severus on the sly.

As she felt him withdrawn the pain lessoned enough for her to continue; "It all boils down to a difference of opinion. You think all emotions are bad in excess and your right …but only to a point. Not all emotions do damage to me, some are good …some heal the damage done by others. In fact …you have no idea how addictive your; **'happy thoughts'** can be for me. " She then gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"For another thing: after some training-up here at Hogwarts …my ability to tune people out …has improved dramatically. Although my principal and often repeated 'official' reason for coming here was a post-graduate course in European Potions and Herbology, my secondary task …of **equal importance** …while far less publicizes …was to study Occlumency under one of the best masters in that art, the same bloke you been taking lessons from.

"I don't sit lessons with Snape …personality conflict… didn't I tell you," Neville confessed. "Professor Dumbledore on the other hand has passed-on a few tips on tone-down my out of control emotions.

"You did that …for me," Alaire retorted, deeply touched by the gesture.

"But it's not enough …I still hurt you …I try my best …but I'm rubbish at it." Neville lamented.

"Neville …please …listen to me… Controlling the influx of the emotions of large crowds of people is the key to my survival. The best duelist can be caught unaware and blindsided. That's what happened with Ron …I was caught with my guard-down ...that's all!

"So if your positive emotions," she took a step closer to Neville undoing the top button of her blouse. "If your carnal passions become a-bit overwhelming …then I'll just take a moment …while we're shagging like rabbits on your futon …to block-you-out. For you should keep in mind …my love … that one of the first things that I learned when I became empathic was to separate my feelings from the feelings of others."

"My ex American-boyfriend was an evil pig, and he did things to me, which have left me with mental scars that have nothing to do with **us**… He took advantage of my empathic '**Gift**' and used it against me. Its taken time and loads of therapy to _**partially undo**_ what he did, but the biggest aid in my full-recovery was in finding you and your _**happy thoughts**_. Alaire then took another step toward him …her blouse was completely undone by now, with her mostly see-thru black lace bra partially visible.

"Neville, it's your happy-thoughts that have made possible for me to go as-far with you as I have. I won't deny that I still have **issues** to deal-with …and I regret more than you'll ever know that its delaying …**things**…between-us… a-bit;" she said in a deep husky voice as she plead off her blouse completely and let if fall …discarded onto the floor, she leaned toward him while placing a hand on either side of his hips. Alaire was genuinely amused at the way Neville fought to maintain eye contact, with only occasional downward glances at the twin orbs that her all but transparent bra contained.

"I don't want you to suppress your arousal …for I revel in it. I really do want you sexually, Neville …every inch of you. You have no idea how healing your love has been …to my damaged psyche. And I will touch-you down-there, sometime-soon. My inhibition about **that** is something that will take me the longest amount of time to work through. I'm bold as brass around others to cover-up that part of me that is broken.

Neville looked at her with an expression of longing, his emotions thick with a desire to heal her hurt.

"Don't – Please", Alaire begged again nearly overcome by Neville's devotion and regret. "You didn't break me, so you can't fix me. But you can help the healing process along.

"How?"

"**Set free** your feelings for me, don't hold back, Neville," She whispered as she leaned in an inch from his lips pressing her hips into his. "Your **good** emotions are like champagne to me." She melted into his arms and prayed that he would understand that she **did** want-him, all of him …his mind, his emotions, and his body and all the risks that any relationship entailed.

Neville's heart was racing as he debated his options in his mind. "_We're taking such a huge-risk here. But Alaire wants to take it. And the way she was kissing me was leaving me little choice. _Parts of him were already responding to her half-undressed state …whether he liked it or not. -_ - Oh Shite …I'm a goner…she takes off her blouse and I'm as hard as a rock"_

Alaire pulled back and looked at him. "Believe me, Neville?"

"Oh Yeah" Neville said barely able to speak, "But please …just humor me eh? Go slow will you, don't force-yourself to touch me down-there. I meant what I said, intercourse can wait. I can snog and grope you for years and never get tried of it.

"Can we have a code word or sign or something that would let me know if I'm going too far? I'd feel more comfortable."

Alaire giggled. "Most girls would just say '**NO**' but I understand. How about Snape?"

"Gods-no!"

"Ok, then. California?"

"What?"

"Well, it's a word than neither of us would think of using casually."

Neville was quiet for a moment. "OK. Only …if you promise to use it."

Alaire smiled and nodded. "I promise. I trust you, Neville. You'd never hurt me on purpose. Who knows? You might need to use it yourself." Alaire ran a finger down his throat down to his chest. "Because if you haven't figured it out yet, I think you're sexy …and…"

"…you'd like to cover me in whipped cream and eat me up?" Neville interrupted his voice deep from arousal.

Alaire's mouth dropped open as her face turned red. "I am going to kill Ginny Weasley."

They stood laughing together for a few moments before Alaire felt Neville bend down to kiss her neck sending a chill down her spine. A second kiss behind her ear was followed by a kiss on her cheek. When their lips finally met, Alaire was trembling. Her knees went weak as Neville's tongue brushed hers. She leaned in towards him and took hold of both of his skilled hands and gently guided them onto her lace covered breasts.

After a moments hesitation a flick of two fingers at the front clasp and the bra popped open. Her ample bosom spilled into his hands and for the first time in a long time, he didn't pull away. Instead, he tweaked her nipples gently erect sending a wave of delicious arousal coursing through her all the way down to her core. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes …her headache banished …Alaire sighed in pleasure.

Alaire instinctively moved her hands to his chest and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. She loved the feeling of Neville's hands on her breasts …fondling …caressing. Most boys have no clue about what to do with a girl's teats. To most guys they are a stepping stone, a speed bump the way to the main event.

Her Grandmamma had told her once; "if you find a guy who treats your tits as a meal in-itself …instead of an appetizer …_**marry him at once**_" Its odd what goes through a girls mind while she was being expertly groped. She managed to peal off Neville's shirt before he bent-over to do a long over do mouth assault on her breasts. After that things got a bit hazy, for the next thing she knew she was dressed only in her knickers.

"Neville, we need a silencing charm." She said in a daze as his head came up with jerk.

"Already done, along with the strongest locking charm I know." Neville said as he gently lowered his girlfriend down onto a fully open futon, complete with sheets pillows and blankets

"I'll do the contraceptive charm," she said trying to hide her rapidly growing misgivings … as she reached for her wand laying on top of her clothing that laid in a pile on the floor'.

"Don't."

"Honey …I don't want to fall pregnant", she said with just a hint of apprehension.

"You won't, this is the **not** rushing things that I spoke about" Neville said softly. "If you can't touch the spade then digging the hole becomes impossible. With that in mind I think the next step in our relationship should not involve …actual intercourse. There are loads of you that I haven't explored yet."

"Neville, how far do you want …to . . ."

"Not that far!" Neville quickly said. "When you've worked through …what you have to work through; then that event ….for us will be all the more **special**. I mean, more special than forcing the issue right now, I mean we have only been together for a few weeks" He stopped and grinned. "I don't want to ruin this …do know what I mean."

What kind of man are you Neville Longbottom.

"One of a kind, Luv", he replied coyly. "You understand don't you? …we take baby-steps until you say different …okay?

"I do. And thank-you …I've got to stop using Seamus as a benchmark for what a typical couple does. We have to set our own pace." Alaire said her voice thick with gratitude.

"No, dearest, when it comes to lovemaking …from this moment on …_**you and you alone**_ set the pace for us!" Neville said firmly, "I really want to apologize again …for how far things went the last-time. Only Heaven knows why you let me strip you down to just knickers."

"I told you, I trust you …because I know …beyond doubt that you love me.

"I do - you know - the _**… grow old with me'**_ … kind of love …but more of that later. When or **if** …you're ready". Neville said his eyes full of promise.

Okay now that all that rot is behind us …on to the next level" she said with nervous American boldness.

"You're sure you're up to this Alaire?" Neville said as he kissed, fondled and caressed his way down her body until his face was level with her tiny sheer knickers.

She bit her lower lip nervously and then nodded her head

Gently with both hands Neville pulled down the delicate lace garment. He gave he one more look of longing before lowering his mouth onto her trimmed Venus-mound

"Yeah, but some things are worth the risk," she replied as she closed her eyes, titled her head back and began to moan.

**oooooo**

**Chapter 26**

"We need a party!" exclaimed Alaire as she plopped onto the couch spilling books, parchments, and quills as she fell. "That transfiguration test was harder than my driving test and I failed THAT three times!"

"You can say that again!" Seamus agreed as he collapsed beside her. "Change that chair into an owl! Change that owl into a Muggle motor-car! No, no, no! Not something easy like a Cooper Mini! She wanted a bloody …Rolls-Royce!"

A moment later, a very pale Neville sank down at Alaire's feet with a groan. "That was the worst exam I have ever failed. I didn't just fail. I almost blew up the entire room."

"Neville …honey. It wasn't entirely your fault. Half the class thought she said balloon instead of bloom."

The three began to giggle as they recalled the various sounds made by the popping balloons.

"But-but yours was spectacular, Neville." Dean chimed in as he joined them. "I have never seen a balloon in the shape of a passion flower before."

"Yeah, it was great, Neville," Seamus said with a laugh. "Until . . . until . . ." He began to laugh so hard that he couldn't finish.

"Yeah …yeah. It was fine until it blew up so large it wouldn't fit in the room and then exploded in a shower of nectar." Neville groaned again and hid his face against Alaire's knees.

"Well, let's just say that even Professor McGonagall now knows exactly how you feel about working with Alaire as a partner!" Dean fell back into his chair giggling.

"Honey, maybe we shouldn't work anywhere near each other anymore," Alaire said looking around to see if any professors were about in the common–room before she kissed the top of Neville's head.

"Neville, that was spectacular!" Hermione shouted as she, Ron, and a surprisingly smiling Harry approached them. "I thank-Merlin; that the headmaster convinced the board of governors to allow you to join my study group for an hour each night".

"I can't ever thank-him enough for that. My class-marks outside of Herbology were rapidly sinking into in the toilet before Dumbeldore modified my punishment to allow me to study with you-lot, "Neville said gratefully.

"Don't you and Alaire get any revising done while she's visiting your greenhouse?" Seamus asked with a leer.

"No Finnegan, were too busy engaging in non-stop unbridled sex," Alaire retorted lustfully, "Trying out all the positions of the _**Kama-Sutra**_ …page by page is time-consuming; you-know.

"God, just kill me now." Neville said highly embarrassed at his girlfriend's innuendo.

"Maybe later, when we're both naked," Alaire teased… bold as brass …with a seductive smile on her face. "But now we need a party! No more tests and my parents don't get here for another week! What are we waiting for?" Alaire stood up and called out, "Harry! You're the man with the plan! How about going to the kitchen for some food?"

Harry gave her a smile and ran to his dorm for his invisibility cloak.

"Oi! How about me down here wallowing in self-pity? ..Remember I only have one hour for this party before I lose the glass slipper and revert to a boring hedgehog back in my greenhouse," Neville said jokingly as he pulled himself up onto the couch.

"I haven't forgotten about you, dearest. My stomach just spoke louder than you did for a moment. I need energy to ride your broom for hours on end. We'll get the food and be right back. And then," Alaire whispered something in Neville's ear that made him turn a several shades of red. Then she leaned over and kissed him so passionately that even the first years were making catcalls.

"I'd give anything to have you kiss me like that," Seamus said admiringly.

"The only way I'd kiss you, Seamus, would be if you stood bare-butt-naked on a table in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner and sang the Irish national anthem . . . in Gaelic. Then you have to let the third-year girls practice make-up on you for an hour." She joined in the general laughter as she grabbed Harry's arm; "Any requests?"

"Jam tarts!"

"Hot Pumpkin bread would be nice!"

"Firewhiskey!"

She walked through the door and Harry quickly covered them in the invisibility cloak.

"You know, Seamus is probably taking off his clothes right now."

Alaire giggled. "The poor smuck …he's so obvious …he's all talk and no walk!"

They quieted down as they got closer to the kitchens.

They were walking as closely as possible to fit under the cloak. Alaire knew Harry was uncomfortable with the situation but was past caring. He had been her friend for only three months before she started dating Neville. She found it hard to believe that Harry was happy not talking to her.

Harry tickled the pear and they entered the busy kitchens. They weren't the only ones wanting a snack. Mounds of chips, crisps, pretzels, and sweets covered the tables.

"Harry Potter, sir! What an honor! What can Dobby do for you?" Alaire looked down and couldn't help giggling.

Standing before her was a house-elf wearing a tea cozy for a hat, a royal blue toddler's t-shirt proclaiming "My Daddy went to Black-pool and all I got was this T-shirt!", and a pair of unmatched socks. Harry managed to ask without laughing for some treats for the Gryffindor common room. "I'd be happy to help you, Harry Potter. Is this Harry Potter's special friend?"

Harry hesitated but Alaire stepped forward, bent down, and shook Dobby's hand. "Yes, I'm one of them. And I believe that you are the very talented elf that made my Halloween costume. I've wanted to thank you. The jackets were magnificent."

Dobby actually blushed. "I was only too happy to help. If you ever need anything else, Dobby would be happy to help Harry Potter's friend."

"My name is Alaire and thank you." Harry watched in amazement as Dobby apparently forgot that he existed. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad as Dobby trotted away to gather up their food.

"Wow. I think you impressed him." Harry said amazed.

"There are very few people who can withstand true Southern charm."

Harry looked at her for a moment as if to make a remark …then turned away.

(**Awkward pause**)

"So are you going to be here for any part of the holidays?" Alaire asked.

"Um, only for the first few days actually, the Ministry thinks having me on the train to London makes it too-big a target. I get to use a special Port-key to get me to the Burrow, I'm spending Christmas with the Weasley's again this year, been doing that for years actually. Things were a bit touchy when Ginny and I broke up, but we muddled-through somehow.

"I can imagine,"

Believe it or not… my break-up with Ginny went-over **loads smoother** than my rejection by you.

"Do we have to rehash again …why we didn't **work-out**; Harry?"

"No …but if you ever change your mind about a certain dull as dirt botanist…" Harry began only half-jokingly.

"…Little-Boy", Alaire interrupted harshly. "When are you going to accept the fact that the better **MAN...** won?"

"Ouch – ouch …that was a low-blow Alaire", Harry retorted with a forced chuckle while switching topics. "At least I don't have to share a room with the 'Mental Ferret'. As Ginny's special-guest …He gets Percy's old room all to himself …while I get to share Ron's old room with Charlie."

"Is Charlie the one that works at the bank?

"No that's Bill, he got married to a French-born Veela last summer-hol."

"Are you going to miss hanging about with your two best-mates this Christmas?"

"Of course …I'm going to be the odd-bloke out at the Burrow. Poor Ron …he's done for now; I guess, spending the Hol with the Grangers and all.

"Have you ever been to the Grangers home?"

"Naw, and no desire to, I heard that even among well-off Muggle's …they're thought of as **Toffs'**"

"What's a Toff?"

"Rich"

:Harry, don't be a royal-hypocrite …from everything I've read …you're loaded yourself."

"Loaded?"

"Very-very **Rich**" Alaire said …followed by another:

(**Awkward pause**)

"Will you be here long enough to meet my parents?"

"Yeah …I should be safe enough. I'm not your boyfriend after all," Harry said bitterly. "Is Neville really meeting them and that thought prompts another question; what do your parents know about him or better-still… what does he know about your Dad?

Alaire sighed in frustration. Holding a conversation with Harry lately was like pulling alligator teeth. "Yes they know I have a boyfriend …but not his name, other-wise they've would have run a background-check on him, - and no - I haven't broached the subject of meeting them with Neville …not yet anyway. I was actually hoping to get your advice on approaching him on the subject of meeting them."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of **true love**," Harry snapped bitterly.

"I guess you've forgotten that we are still friends."

"No …it's just that," Harry said exasperated. "Have you and Neville had another fight?"

"No,"

"Then why not just walk up to him and say bluntly; I think we have reached the point in our relationship where you have to have a chat with my Dad," Harry snorted contemptuously before continuing. "Don't worry …he **might-not** kill you at _**first sight**_ for molesting what he thinks of as his ten-year-old child. I've written my Daddy and Mom about us without telling you of course …or warning you about my daddy's overprotective temper. He undoubtedly thinks I've fallen pregnant and that is why I want you to meet him, so write out your **last will & final testament** and come along."

"Stop it Harry!" Alaire said in a frustrated tone. "I'm sorry I ever told you about my father … meeting him isn't going to be an easy thing to do for Neville. My track record with boyfriends hasn't been exactly stellar, and my dad …"

"…Yeah; so what?, Harry snapped back interrupting Alaire. "Let your precious botanist face a little danger for a change, he hasn't done anything remotely hazardous since fifth year. In other words… if Neville is the **MAN** you say he is …he can do this …so show some your notorious American-Pluckiness …tell him flat-out and get over it,

"Harry! I like you and want to remain your friend. I came to you with a problem and as my friend you should help me solve it …but apparently with you; it's always …me …me …me."

"Look you asked for advice and I gave it to you, if it was a little blunt, too bad," Harry said clearly furious. "And just so you know I'm not self-centered… I'm not like that at all, I've have a terrible burden to face …and …Oh, hell …just forget it!"

"Is something the matter, Harry Potter?" Dobby's high-pitched voice cut in as he and another house elf came around the corner holding several large bags.

"No! No. Nothing is wrong, Dobby. We were just discussing something," Harry said flustered

"Oh." Dobby continued to look worried.

"We'll be fine, Dobby," Alaire reassured him as she took several bags from the house elf. Dobby stared at her adoringly, his big eyes getting bigger than Harry thought humanly possible. Dobby didn't even notice that Harry was trying to get his attention ask what the other elf had packed. Harry shot her an angry look as he took two large boxes from another elf.

"Thank you, Dobby." Alaire gave him her most dazzling smile before she and Harry left the kitchens.

"I don't know which is worse," Harry commented as they made their way back to the common room. "Being dumped by you or watching Dobby fall in love with you too."

"Well, since I was never officially dating you, Harry, or Dobby for that matter, Neville still wins that match."

"But –"

"We were close friends once upon a time, Harry. I'd like to be your friend again if you'd just let me."

Harry was silent.

"I miss talking to you."

(**Silence**)

"I miss our lessons."

(More **silence**).

"Harry, I miss you." Harry stopped so suddenly that Alaire smashed her nose against the back of his head.

"Alaire, I'm sorry. It's just hard to deal with …seeing you two being affectionate with each other …all the time."

"What do I have to say to convince you that I never meant to hurt your feelings? That I truly want to be your friend and that I miss you?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Do you want to stay friends?"

"**Yes**." Harry said strongly.

"Then please try to tame this jealousy, Harry. I can only say I'm sorry so many times. I never meant to lead you on. I honestly didn't realize what was going on with me and Neville was so strong. It sort-of took me by surprise. But whatever we have; works with us and I'm really-really happy with him. I really don't think it would have worked between me and you."

"Well, you're probably right," Harry said with all the pride he could muster. "I mean, I have something to do and I should concentrate on that."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it alone. Hasn't anyone ever told you that? That you can try to have a normal life in the meantime? That you go out there tonight and dance on top of a few tables?"

"Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow you may die."

"Let's hope not. I want you to meet my parents first."

Harry felt a smile come to his face. "At least your dad's not going to want to grill me about his little girl, now is he?"

"Gods, no," Alaire declared sadly. "He has a new target … my Neville."

Harry had to smile at that image. "So," he picked up the boxes of food and turned. "I do believe we have some food to deliver."

"Yeah."

"I wonder if Seamus is naked yet."

When they returned to the common room laddered down with food. Alaire saw Hermione frowning hard at her while pointing at the clock. Neville was nowhere to be seen; Alaire had lost track of time while mending fences with Harry, and once again her boyfriend had played second-fiddle to the needs of the Chosen-One. His limited social-time with his friends had run out again… and as Alaire cursed herself she remembered that Professor McGonagall had already warned her at the end of the exam, that she had already spent too much time that week… tending plants in greenhouse seven.

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter 27**

Alaire had never felt happier than during those few days of the exams. Due to the standard seat separation rule during exams to prevent cheating in all the classes, there were no opportunities for other females to play at being a cheap tart to get any kind of attention from her man and on one hand that was really good.

The other-side of the coin wasn't so good. Once the exams ended; there were no classes to go to anymore and poor Neville didn't have the study-group excuse to be in the Gryffindor common-room which the Headmaster had brilliantly arranged for prior-to and during the exams. Now banished again from the Great Hall for meals or lounging about the common-room for one-hour during study-time. Neville was compelled due to his _**Stairway-Detention**_ to spend all of his awake-time and sleeping-hours down in Greenhouse number seven alone.

Alaire had obstacles to her relationship with Neville that weren't shared by any other couple at Hogwarts. Even Dean saw Luna more often than Alaire saw Neville. She still saw Neville for one hour every other day thanks to the Headmaster and her title of Botanist assistant. So Alaire had limited access to her emotional sanctuary, as long as she didn't abuse the privilege.

Her comings and goings were carefully monitored by an unforgiving Professor McGonagall and this scrutiny; cut-back considerably the time she spent with the man she seemed to never get tired of snuggling with. Now with the exams finished she had to suffer through several days of brutal _**Neville deprivation**_ until her parents arrived date, time that she would have preferred to spend with Neville.

OoOoOoOo

With no other option Alaire spent a painfully large amount of time in the common-room with the _**Potter inner-circle**_, and everyone seemed to be talking to everyone else, even Harry was in-between mood swings. Everything seemed to be finally going the right way for Alaire, she had friends, a devoted boyfriend and even Ginny had taken the news of her empathic 'Gift' as quote; NO BIG DEAL. But she still had a horrible sense of foreboding, when just a few days before the holiday… Neville began acting strangely as he walked her down the dusty third floor corridor toward the stairs leading up-to the Gryffindor tower one evening after a rare botanist assistant visit to his greenhouse.

"Neville, what is it?" she asked quietly hoping she wouldn't hear any of those horrible; 'This isn't working for me,' or 'My feelings have changed' …phrases uttered from his lips. What he did say, though, shocked her.

"I- I would be very grateful if you would come with me to visit my parents …tomorrow. I have approval for this visit from the Board of Governors and strangely-enough; they've even suggested I take a friend along for …moral-support. My Gran will floo in and we'll go together," he said nervously.

"Your parents?" Alaire said in shock. Whenever Neville briefly talked about his mom or dad, she had sensed sadness and a void from him. "But I thought they were …mentally …gone."

"They are …in a way," he said looking down at the floor. "Physically, they're still here. Mentally they're not . . . Look, I'll understand completely if you don't want to go to see a pair of total-nutters."

"No," Alaire said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course, I'll go."

"No …no …no, what was I thinking …forget I-said anything," Neville snapped a bit half turn to leave. "They're in St. Mungo's in an untreatable ward and that's no place for you to spend an entire morning."

Alaire smiled lightly. Neville clearly had no idea that most empaths worked in hospital wards like that. Individuals with gifts such as hers were typically in great demand in the medical field. Properly trained Healer-Empaths were often used to read the emotions – happiness, sadness, pain – of those patients that are not able to communicate in any other way with hospital staff. Being able to sense one's emotions in such cases helped dictate a patient overall-treatment, as well as maintained a emotional link between patients and family members.

"If you will be there, then I …as your girlfriend, should be at your side. Take me to see your parents, Neville. Please."

Neville looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears of heartfelt-gratitude. Nodding his head he said "All right then. I'll owl Gran to let her know," and gave her a peck on the lips at the portrait entrance before turning about and heading back-down to his greenhouse-dormitory.

Alaire sighed as she lightly touched her fingertips to her lips and said to herself. "_That had been quite unexpected. I have the strongest feeling I'm the __**only one**__ Neville has ever __asked__to visit his parents with him and the implications …staggering. However even more importantly … the very concept of meeting the potential __**in-laws **__would-be taking an already __risk__y relationship to a whole new level. This entire situation was all getting very serious …but instead of frightening her as it would have a mere year ago, Neville's gesture of trusting her enough to meet his parents gives me a tingling __warm-feelin__g that reached right down to my toes. _

_Technically; getting emotionally involved with anyone was against the original plan, it was too soon; everyone said that. The Plan called for a nice-guy dupe, and Neville did __sort-off__ qualified, but the plan didn't take into account how …sweet, kind and giving of himself that Neville was. When my 'love rose' bloomed it made it impossible for me to deny that I love him, and that admission was going to make a huge problem at the end of term …but I have time to figure-out what to do and how to __tell him__ … yes …loads of time". _

OoOoOoOo

The next day Alaire dressed as nicely as she could hopping to impress Neville's Grandmother Augusta. When she had asked the others about her, she got some really-scary results. Ron had said something offhandedly about Snape in a dress. Harry had dismissed the question by mentioning something about a vulture hat. Hermione had warned Alaire by describing Augusta as an **extremely stern** /cruel-nanny …kind of witch.

When it came to Ginny, she had answered Alaire's inquiries in her usual candid bluntness; "I met August Longbottom exactly once, and in just that single… twenty-minute encounter I came to the stark realization that I've never met anyone that I've wanted to hex **more**. To sum her-up from the point of view of Neville's ex-girlfriend; August was and is …a overbearing and dominating old-hag; that has verbally browbeaten her grandson down into the timid bloke that you met at the beginning of term.

"Actually; you've done wonders with him this year; Alaire," Ginny said in an epiphany-like tone of surprised. "The old Neville, from just last term wouldn't have gotten into one-tenth the kind of trouble that he's gotten into …just to court you. He's taken his punishment with a maturity that's frankly surprised me to no end. Being with you has also made him confident about things outside of his normal comfort zone.

"At times I often find myself jealous of your skill as a manipulator of boys… and I mean that as a compliment. You seem to bring the best out of Neville, in ways that I never could. He took me the Yule-Ball a few years back and getting him the dance at all… was a herculean task. Not only did I have no idea; that he knew how to waltz, but there was no way I could ever get him to ball-room dance in public … like you did.

Augusta Longbottom is an old cranky dragon, very-set in her-ways and the biggest test of how he feels for you will be whether he stands-up to his grandmother when it comes to you.

OoOoOoOo

Needless to say, Alaire was terrified as she waited in the Headmaster's office with Neville to meet this woman.

Right on time… the fireplace jumped to life with green fire. Out came an older woman with white hair and, sure enough, a vulture-like object attached to the top of her hat and she was holding an enormous red purse.

"Neville," she said sternly, without really looking up at him as she brushed herself off. "Are you ready to go, boy?"

Neville clasped Alaire's hand. "Yes, grandmother we are."

"**We?**" the older woman looked up to see a girl standing next to her grandson and scowled.

"Who is this girl?"

"We spoke about this, Gran," Neville said sternly.

"The American?"

"Yes Gran,"

"Huh, well, all right then if you must. Best not to; hang-about …into the fireplace …the both of you."

Neville nodded and pulled Alaire into the fireplace with him. "St. Mungo's," he yelled.

A moment later they arrived in a large building with white walls trimmed out in lime and orange. There were several men and women sitting in waiting chairs. An entire family was covered in boils. One person's face was half duck and half human. A man was trying to scratch the middle of his back where a giant horn had developed. The most unusual one seemed to have sprouted donkey ears with a coconut coming out of his left one.

"Come on! **Don't dawdle**," snapped Augusta as Neville led Alaire away from the waiting area and up a few flights of stairs.

"I don't think your Gran likes me," Alaire whispered to him as the climbed up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it too much," Neville said lightly smiling back at her. "I don't think she likes anyone."

Alaire chuckled lightly, but it was loud-enough for the older woman to hear her and shoot her a sharp look.

As they were headed toward a wing that read "Untreatable Spells" a portly witched approached Gran. "Mrs. Longbottom, how good to see you again," said the woman.

"Yes, yes …Happy Christmas, Esther. How are Frank and Alice today?"

The portly woman looked worried for a moment causing the trio to stop. "I'm afraid Frank had a bit of a **fit** this morning."

Alaire felt Neville tense. "Was mum hurt?"

"Hush, boy," snapped Augusta. "What happened, Esther?"

"Just the usual; Mrs. Longbottom, however, we felt it best if we gave him several calming potions. I'm afraid he will be asleep for most of the day."

As his Gran and Esther continued to speak, Neville pulled Alaire aside.

"You have everyone fully tuned-out, right?" he asked deeply worried.

Alaire smiled. "Don't worry, Neville. I'm fine."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want you to get overwhelmed. I can take you back down to the lobby and floo you back to Hogwarts if you'd like."

"Honestly, Neville! Do you think I'm that fragile?" Alaire replied in a pretended pouting tone. "Maybe I should get Ginny Weasley to get me one of those lovely chocolate bars her brothers concocted and when we get back, I'll just prove to you …how **strong** I can be."

Neville flushed brilliantly. "That won't be necessary."

"Are you two finished?" Augusta snapped in an irritated tone. "Time is wasting."

"Yes, Gran," Neville said squeezing Alaire's hand. "I want Mum and Dad to meet Alaire."

"Grandson, why you want to put this young lady through the trauma of meeting people …like your parents. The entire suggestion of bringing her here is idealistic nonsense. Frank and Alice will not remember her for more than a minute after we leave. They won't even recognize you …once we're in there." She took a deep breath and looked Alaire up and down looking for anything she could comment on in a negative way. Finding nothing, for once, she simply said,

"That said, I'm glad you finally brought a **'friend'** to meet your parents. You shouldn't be ashamed of them. They were a brave bunch. You couldn't ask for anyone better than my Frank," the older woman said with an exaggerated sniff and a overdramatized dab to her eyes as she pushed open a door and entered a room. "If they can't remember her, Alaire can still remember them."

As they walked further into the ward, Alaire was struck by how white-washed everything was. It was almost like some sort of surreal dream. She wondered why they didn't try to color things up a bit. She was quite certain that she too would go insane if she was stuck in this room for very long.

She barely noticed that Augusta was still talking until she caught the phrase; "…bringing one of those rebelling colonists to meet your parents. Honestly have you no sense of National pride?"

"Gran; that will be quite enough," Neville retorted hotly. "I refuse to rehash this argument for a fifth time. As you object so strongly to the presence of my **'girlfriend'** …why don't you go wait outside while I introduce Alaire to my parents?" Neville said his voice taking a sharp tone to it.

The older woman huffed. "Neville Francis Longbottom, are you defying me? As clan-chief I will not have you telling me what to do?"

"No, ma'am; of course not, I made a request, not issued an order. However; as the galleons from my hybrid-patents are paying for a good part of their treatment… I feel that I have some-say in my visitation rights with my parents. As an adult in the Wizarding world, I didn't need to ask you to come with me today, I did so because proper-manners required it… as a traditional courtesy; legally I no longer need you to escort me around as if I was still five-years old.

"Boy, I know full-well how old you are," Augusta snarled genuinely surprised at her grandson's sudden backbone.

"Again, ma'ma; as an adult; I am asking you formally and with all due respect …for a few moments alone with MY parents and my girlfriend Alaire. As I have repeated told you both by floo and in several Owl-post letters, that I have serious …far-reaching feelings for Ms Goodnight," Neville said in a firm un-wavering tone. "I have heard your arguments over and over against bringing an American witch into the bloodline and my reply has not altered. I am of age in this country, old enough under current law to pick my own **life-mate**. You have taught me proper courtship traditions and it is those traditions that I am now following. So if you don't mind, I will now introduce the **girl I love** …to my parents."

Alaire stood motionless, utterly gob-smacked and indescribably proud of her boyfriend.

"I don't know what come over you Neville, or what you hope to accomplish." She stared at Neville, who for the first time in his life stared right-back at his grandmother without flinching.

"Fine," Augusta snapped irritated. And then she turned abruptly on her heels and left the room in a huff, muttering something about "Insolent Americans corrupting the young men of England"

Neville watched as the door slammed-shut and then he sighed turned back to Alaire and said. "Sorry."

"It's all right". Alaire said beaming in pride at **her** Neville. Ginny had been right after all; her botanist …like Saint George had stood toe-to toe with the dragon and not-flinched. He had faced down Potter, McGonagall and now the vulture hat ...all for her sake, and as expressing how aroused it made her feel with her usual over-the-top innuendo banter… didn't feel right, for this occasion. So she expressed her approval of her man with humor instead.

"I just didn't realize your Grandmother Augusta did not know that we colonials **won** the Revolutionary War," she said, using her wit to bring a light chuckle to Neville's lips.

"Well, then, here we go," Neville said as he took Alaire's hand and went through a pair of curtains.

On the other side was a man sleeping on a narrow bed. Alaire couldn't see his face but his body was gaunt and his feet and hands continuously twitched. A woman with Neville's roundish face and his eyes was sitting up on the neighboring bed. She wore a bright red-robe and purple slippers. Her hair was tied back with a purple ribbon. She had gum wrappers around her and seemed to be playing with them.

"Hello Mum," Neville said increasing his grip on Alaire's hand. The woman looked up and though her eyes seemed a little dull, Alaire noted that if you looked closely enough you could see what appeared to be a little twinkle.

Neville walked closer to her. "Happy Christmas," he said sitting down next to her in bed and pulling Alaire down next to him. Neville took his mother's hand away from the gum wrappers and held onto it. He kissed her fingers lightly.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts this Christmas-hol. Gran's isn't too crazy about it, but it is my last year there and I wanted to be with …my friends," Neville said suddenly with a nervous glance toward Alaire.

"I've gotten into a spot of trouble this term, but Gran is more upset about it than I am. I was taught that when I muck-up something a real man fesses-up and takes his lumps like a bloke should …and that's just what I did. Do the crime, do the time.

"Professionally, things are looking up; I've got seven patents in-force and two pending. The royalties from those are pouring in with a-lot of that dosh going to keeping you and dad out of the charity-wards and provide a-little better treatment. I've gotten another job-posting offer in the last fortnight. That brings the total up to all five commercial greenhouses in Great Britain. I plan to narrow the field a-bit during the Holiday, so I'm pretty much assured a position after I graduate in June …if I survive my NEWTs exams."

The woman didn't seem to be paying any mind to anything Neville said. She had looked at him briefly as he sat down, but her attention went again back to the wrappers. Alaire could guess that every visit must have been like this one …for Neville. She didn't know how he could handle this. He was much stronger than anyone ever gave him credit.

"The nurse said that Dad had a fit this morning," Neville said as he turned to look at his father's face. The man simply snored loudly in reply.

Neville slowly tucked a stray stand of his mother's hair back behind her ears. "I'm glad you didn't get in the way this time. It scares me a little when he thinks he's still fighting Death Eater's and gets violent. The nurses said he'll be asleep most of the day."

Neville talked for several more minutes about various things before he took a deep breath and looked at his mother as straight as he could. "I really wanted you both to meet someone. There's a good reason I'm not going home with Gran for this particular holiday. I want you to meet the **love of my life**, Alaire Goodnight. Alaire, this is my Mum …Alice Elizabeth Longbottom."

Neville placed Alaire's hand in his mothers hoping his mum would understand that the simple gesture meant that this was someone he wanted her to meet and maybe remember in the future. He had no idea that as soon as Alaire's hand touched his mother's, she instinctively took down the wall she had built in her mind to block emotions out.

She wanted to know this woman who had given birth to such a wonderful man …even if it meant personal pain. Suddenly, raw emotions struck her hard making her jump up from the bed, her hand still in Alice's. The movement startled the other woman, but she remained seated.

"What's the matter?" Neville panicked as he reached to pull Alaire away from his mother and break their bond.

"Neville," Alaire's voice shook as she looked from Alice Longbottom to Neville. "She-She knows you. She …there's so much confusion." Alaire closed her eyes for a moment steadying her-self. The pain was almost unbearable but one look at Neville's astounded face made her continue. "She doesn't understand what happened, she doesn't understand all this, why she can't do things, but when she looks at you …she's so proud. She's proud of you, of who you've become. She loves you," Alaire said tearing up. "I- she just loves you, Neville."

Emotions overwhelmed Neville. Relief, happiness, grief, sadness, and **pride** that he had done something right in his parents' eyes washed over him. He looked up to see Alaire let go of his mother's hand. He pulled his mom to him and leaned his head against her stomach and openly-sobbed.

"Oh, Neville," Alaire said as tears ran down her cheeks. She swayed weakly as both Alice's and Neville emotions cursed through her leaving an indelible mark on her heart. She had wanted to do this since she first found out about Neville's parents so many weeks ago. She only wished Neville could sense his mother's feelings directly.

Then a strange thing happened. She saw a soothing hand reach-up and onto the top of Neville's head …caressing his hair, ever so gently. Alaire began to sense happiness seep up through the pain she had just felt.

"Mum?" he questioned through his tears. His mother's brown eyes danced as she smiled lightly and laid her head onto the top of his head. She hummed a little tune as she awkwardly patted Neville's knee. Then she sat up, dug deep in her pocket, and handed him a piece of gum. Neville could only smile as his mother gestured for him to chew it. She then took the wrapper from him and gave it a deft twist.

When Neville's Gran came back into the room ten minutes later, she was shocked to see Alice Longbottom smiling-big as she, her son, and the odd American girl sat on a hospital bed humming happily and making a daisy chain of gum wrappers.

Alaire and Neville had spent almost an hour with his parents talking to his mother and making paper chains. Occasionally Alice Longbottom would give a small smile but spent a similar amount of time staring-off into empty space. Neville's Gran had been astounded by Alice's attentive-interactions with her son and after a few minutes of observation left to discuss the situation with the medical staff. When she returned she sat quietly beside her son; Frank reaching out to stroke his hair while watching in fascination her grandson.

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter 28**

When Neville and Alaire eventually made it back to Hogwarts late that afternoon, after lunch in Diagon Alley, they were greeted by the grim faces of Dumbledore and Snape.

"Ah …Ms. Goodnight. Mr. Longbottom. We were beginning to worry."

"Sorry, sir. It's just that things took longer as the hospital than I expected."

"Actually, Mr. Longbottom," Snape drawled, "News has already reached us concerning your visit with your parents."

Alaire looked from the headmaster to Snape. "Am I in trouble? All I did was-"

Snape held up his hand and interrupted the American; finishing her sentence for her, "…use the training that I have given you on someone who did not agree to it."

"How could she? She's - - She's a …vegetable," Alaire searched for the right words, and then she got mad. "Nor did I use Legilimens professor, as you have **never** instructed me in that art. I can sense emotions without digging for them; I do not invade another person's mind, to read their emotions. That is the blessing or rather the curse of being an 'empath'. What you have taught me …Sir, - - is how to block what every witch and wizard emotionally-exhales …like breath …without conscious thought. Besides …what's the big fuss …everything turned out all right? Neville knows how she feels now. And that's a great thing!"

"Ms. Goodnight, did you 'view' any memories from Ms. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir; **'**_**telepathy'**_ even if it does exist somewhere; is not my …**gift** …I can only decipher basic emotions. I believe she recognizes Neville on some level …but she is more like a child who doesn't know why things are happening to her." Alaire was surprised to see Snape almost sigh in relief at her words. "Why do you ask?"

"Neville, do you mind if I explain a few things to Alaire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. But I'm confused now. Why would my mother being able communicating again be a bad thing?"

Snape's sharp voice cut through the air. "If word got out that your mother was recovering, Neville, we are afraid that someone would try to come into the hospital and finish off the job that they started over sixteen years ago," Snape told him bluntly. "Old grudges and blood-feuds die hard, as **YOU** well know."

Alaire didn't need to feel Neville's fear. Her own heart had stopped. If someone came after his mother, they would come after him and then… But oddly the strongest fear seemed to be seeping from Professor Snape who refused to look at her.

"Exactly," Snape said with a worried look. "You understand now? We ask you to make a wizard's promise not to speak about this to anyone."

Alaire and Neville both nodded.

"In fact, I confess to being a bit curious, Ms Goodnight," Dumbledore said. "As this is your first attempt in using of your gift in the medical field… with a patient, how would you best describe your experience?

Nervously glancing in Neville's direction; Alaire reluctantly replied. "Nearly overwhelming, the emotions were all over the place and trying to make sense of them …physically painful. I can well understand why a professional empath require so much training.

"Then you did learn something from this… that's good," Snape said somewhat mollified.

"Have your emotional shields suffered as a result? Albus asked as a statement of fact.

"A-bit," Alaire admitted reluctantly.

"What about my Gran? We won't say anything; but she might have pointed-out my Mum's improvement to the staff," Neville asked in a worried."

"We've already spoken to the hospital staff and sent Arthur Weasley to speak privately with Augusta. She respects him and will listen to him. I have no worries about this getting-out," Dumbledore said. "She understands that while we are all overjoyed at your mother's progress, Alice Longbottom must be protected until this war is over. I'm afraid this is a bittersweet victory for you."

"I-I understand. I'd do anything to protect my parents. You can trust us, sir." Neville put forth a shaky hand to Dumbledore who shook it with a smile. Neville then turned to Snape. "Sir?"

He put out his hand. Snape stared at him for a moment and saw the strength in the boys' eyes and then his usual frown lifted a millimeter. He took Neville's sweaty hand and gave it a quick, firm shake.

"Mr. Longbottom, in the face of Ms Goodnights strain-filled experience; I would be grateful if you would take your 'assistant' to someplace quite for a period of time, so that she can recover," Dumbledore commanded. "And don't worry about Professor McGonagall; I'll explain to her the need for the therapeutic quite-time.

OoOoOoOo

They quickly left and went straight to Neville's greenhouse where Alaire gave-in to the exhaustion from her encounter at the hospital… while Neville found him-self to be more than a-bit shaky from Dumbledore's warning. Alaire flicked her wand and the futon popped open and made itself into a bed. She flopped down onto it next Neville's and sighed.

"Well, I did some good and I did some bad today. Fifty-fifty …that's not too bad."

Neville bent down and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't care if Bellatrix Lestrange burst through that door right now and cursed me into oblivion. Today was one of the happiest of my life …thanks to you."

Alaire could only smile wearily. Silently she prayed as he held her that Neville would never live to regret those words and that was likely at the end-of term.

"The headmaster said I needed quite-time …does that mean all night? I'm sure it'd do me good." Alaire asked in her best whiny voice. "I'm so tired. I just want to lie down and cuddle up with you."

"I'm not sure he meant all night Alaire," Neville countered in a tired tone. "Won't the others wonder about you? Considering your state of exhaustion and the headmaster's intervention I think Minerva will turn a blind-eye to a sleep-over. But I shudder at the thought of the sarcastic comments that Seamus will shower you with in the morning. Hermione will want to report us, however, if we're lucky Ron will sink that boat …before it sails. And then there is Ginny …she'll no-doubt try to barter her silence in exchange for the password to my greenhouse; so that she and the ferret-nutter can come here to safely shag on our futon. Especially as their secret hideout in the east tower is now common knowledge.

As for Moody-Potter; when he finds-out you've spent the night here… he'll have another hissy-fit mood-swing …yet again … after all he's been in a decent mood for a fornight now, and all good things end." his voice fading out as he looked down at Alaire's pouty face and then at her shirt …which she had deliberately unbuttoned …completely. Then he sighed …he now had an official weakness …sheer lace …push-up bra's …enhanced cleavage.

"Oh, I guess, you can stay. If you promise to behave?" Neville said in surrender

"Do I have to promise? I'd hate to accidentally break that bond."

Neville bent down to kiss her. "We'll discuss exactly what are good and bad another time."

**(Two hours later)**

Alaire lay across the futon shamelessly with **all** the emotional stress from the day… now totally-banished …by the skillful use of massaging-hands…. a little warm baby-oil and the overwhelming emotional _**Happy-thoughts therapy**_ as provide by her devoted-man …in his often desperate need to soothe and please his lady.

Actual intercourse had not yet accrued between them, and she felt bad that she hadn't found the courage to even give her wonderful lover …the oral stress relief that Ginny was giving Draco and Alaire her-self was… now getting on a regular basis. Each time she had made the attempt to go-down on Neville …the trauma-ghost of what had happened to her in America painfully-resurfaced. She would then _**freak-out**_ and it would take a solid hour of cuddling with loads of _**Longbottom**_ _**Happy-thoughts**_ (patent pending) …for her to relax again.

Her therapist back home had warned her that it would take an exceptional man with extraordinary patience …to help her work-though the pain. Apparently she had found such a man …'_I'll make it up to him someday'_ …she said to her-self **yet again** …before she drifted off to sleep with her head pillowed on Neville's shoulder and her legs intertwined with his. Alaire looked over at the intertwining Rose bushes …the physical proof of her love for Neville and his for her. Seeing it always gave her great-comfort.

Sleep took its time in reaching Neville, however.

Questions plagued him. Why would his mother react to Alaire now, after all this time, when he had been talking to her and holding her hand his entire life? Was his mother also empathic? Was she trying to communicate through Alaire? And why was Snape so concerned with his mother's health? He had also noticed that Snape's face seemed paler than usual (which was difficult in Neville's opinion). And why had Snape shaken his hand? Snape hated him …didn't he? As he finally fell asleep, he could hear his mother humming and his dreams were filled with a dark figure with a pale, pale face.

When they awoke the next morning, Alaire found she was too comfortable to move. She was snuggled against Neville and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist pulling her toward him.

"Good morning, love," she whispered pressing kisses to the corner of his lips.

"Morning," he muttered still half asleep.

Alaire snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Neville?"

"Hum?"

"How 'bout I don't go back to the dormitory the rest of the week?" she asked as she snaked a hand down his mostly naked body. He had drawn down and off her knickers, but his boxers naturally …had stayed on.

"Hum, what?" he asked trying to wake up a bit more.

"It's just so peaceful here," Alaire said as she lifted her leg a bit to caress Neville's hip with it. That definitely woke him up. "I just think it would be nice to have some private time until my parents get here."

"Alaire, as much as I would love to do that, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would veto the idea" he said biting back a moan as she rubbed against him. "I also want to be able to at least look your father in the eyes when I meet him without feeling guilty about what I've been doing with his daughter."

"Do you feel guilty?" she purred.

"No …for by Wizarding custom you're still technically **'untouched'** but you bloody won't be for much longer if you don't stop that," he teased struggling to sit up. Alaire giggled as she sat up too and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Neville teased.

"You're right! I'm not!" Alaire smiled before her face took a serious turn. "I'm scared they won't like Hogwarts and will want me to leave. I don't think I can bear it."

"They'll do no such thing," Neville said sternly as he turned and hugged her. "When will they be here?"

"In London; on Wednesday and then here …the following morning."

"Then on Thursday, we'll meet them together," he said giving her a kiss. "And convince them how important it is that you stay right where you are!"

"And until then?"

"Oh, for me it's another cold shower and then you need to get dressed and go up to Gryffindor tower and face the music …for what we **didn't do** last night".

Alaire watched her boyfriend condemned to yet another case of blue-balls waddle to the tiny shower stall 'alone' and she felt guilty about she'd done. She was the one that wound-up his main-spring and then left him to relieve the tension by hand. Without intending too - and thanks in large-part to what that bastard ex-boyfriend had done to her, - she had become the very cock-tease that Neville had once accused her of."

That was the only time they got to spend in the greenhouse that week. Hermione as expected …had threatened, Ron as expected …had mollified …the others had teased and made a few jokes and then the issue had been dropped. And then there was Professor McGonagall, who made a point of keeping their time alone to a bare minimum.

OoOoOoOo

And then seemingly out of the blue, The Headmaster called Neville to his office and declared a slight modification of Neville's solitary confinement punishment, as imposed by the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

For the last four days before the school was dismissed for the Christmas-hol as decreed by the Board …the young botanist would be permitted to spend **two hours** of interaction with his peers **each day** so as to not interfere with normal social-skills development. Neville was still not allowed to take meals in the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall was to strictly enforce the two hour time-limit in the Gryffindor common-room, but some time with his friends was better than none. The first two hours in the common-room with his friends was pure bliss to the very isolated feeling Botanist.

The very-next day Ginny took Alaire aside at breakfast and made a comment that Neville's eyes looked more bloodshot every time she saw him and even Harry …overhearing the conversation suggested a sleeping potion as a remedy for insomnia. Although she thanked them both for their consul …Alaire didn't need empathy to determine the root-cause, behind Neville's lack of sleep at night. A girl can only send a boy away - **blue-ball frustrated** - just so many times, before something-negative happened to his health.

Alaire herself was becoming frustrated by the situation, and Neville's understanding and patience whenever she froze-up on him while intimate …was wonderful, but that fact didn't lessen how horrible she felt that Neville was literally paying the price in discomfort and frustration …for another boy's sexual abuse. For yet the thousand time; Alaire promised herself that she make it up to her man … someday.

**OoOoOoOo**

**D-Day (daddy-arrival-day)**

The next day after that was arrival Thursday and Neville and Alaire stood in the headmaster's office alone. Neville watched in amazement as his normally bold-as-brass shamelessly-outgoing girlfriend was reduced to a semi-nervous wreck as she continued to pace the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Neville my-love, there is something about me that you don't know. I'm a horrible procrastinator, meaning I tend to put things off to the last second. Anyway; I've been putting-off warning you a bit about my Dad; because …because, he's a-tad over-protective of me and he is rather blunt …make that **extremely blunt**. All right, my Dad is about as subtle as a sword through your skull …but he means well. I just hope he's not in a bad mood from all the traveling."

"How far do they have to come?" Neville asked suddenly nervous.

"Mom and Dad had to take a **Portkey** from New Orleans to New York City then to Greenland and then another to the English customs office. Finally, they floo here," Alaire explained. "I told mom all **about you** the last time we spoke. I'm sure she's taken care of dad."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked wearily before the fireplace blasted to life.

Suddenly …A petite woman with dark auburn hair stepped through the fireplace. Looking up, she quickly launched herself into an embrace with Alaire.

"Mom!" Alaire said hugging her back.

"Hello, darling! England has done wonders for you, but I have missed you so much," the woman said before taking a step back and looking-hard at Neville. "And who is this dashing young man with you?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'ma."

"Jeraldine," Alaire's mother said in a thick southern drawl …embracing him. "My daughter certainly knows how to pick them."

Alaire and Neville both blushed as the floo raged again. A tall, muscular, sandy-haired man stepped through holding several suitcases.

"Why is it always my job to carry the luggage?" he muttered.

"Daddy!" Alaire yelled rushing to hug him.

"Hello, princess," he said dropping the bags to hug her. "Everything's going well."

"everything has-been perfect," she said stepping back.

"Good, good. Give your old dad a minute. I think your mother packed the whole house in these blasted things," he said as he picked up the bags. It was then he looked up and saw Neville.

Never before had Neville seen a man's eyes go from humorous to homicidal so quickly. "**And who are you?**" he asked as he surveyed the young man from head to toe.

"Dave," Alaire's mother warned softly.

"Neville Longbottom, sir," Neville said reaching out his hand to shake his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand, Mr. Goodnight tossed a suitcase at Neville. "Here! Make yourself useful." Neville grabbed hold of the suitcase in mid-air and was quickly tossed another one.

"Take both of them …then",

Neville said nothing at first as he noticed that the weight of the two pieces of luggage was substantial. While Dave nodded in grudging approval hadn't they hadn't knocked the boy over. Jeraldine stepped up to her husband for a private word …which gave Neville the chance to whisper "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Alaire sighed. "Dad just doesn't like the idea of me seeing… **anyone** with a pulse."

"Oh," Neville looked back over to Alaire's parents only to see her mother now having some harsh words with Alaire's clearly unrepentant father who kept glaring daggers at Neville. David Goodnight did not look like happy in any form of the word. Neville glanced down at Mr. Goodnight's hands. They were clenched into fists the size of small melons. Now he knew where Alaire got her hot-temper.

"Neville, dear," Jeraldine said coming up to him. "Thank you so very much for agreeing to help my rather-rude husband carry our bags. I'm afraid we have some Christmas presents in there that might not take too kindly to being magiced away."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"All right then, let's see-to our room, shall we?" Jeraldine said as she linked arms with Alaire and headed out the door. Neville waited for Dave Goodnight to exit before he followed, not too keen on the idea of turning his back to this bloke …while wondering …why on earth Alaire's father didn't like him.

Dumbledore had picked a nice set of rooms just a wing away from the Gryffindor Tower for Alaire's parents. The suite seemed vast compared to the dormitory rooms. There was a kitchen, a large sitting room, and full bathroom as well as a master bedroom. Alaire stood by the doorway to keep it open as her father and Neville entered. Jeraldine had already made her way into the kitchen.

"We'll put these in the master bedroom," Mr. Goodnight grunted as Neville followed him. Neville looked behind him to see Alaire give him a supporting smile, before she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Now then," Dave Goodnight said as he dropped the briefcase onto the bed and quickly turned toward Neville in a predatory way, wand drawn.

Neville dropped the suitcases abruptly like lightning had just struck the spot where he stood a moment before… he instinctively rolled to the right to avoid whatever spell was shot at him while trying to draw his own wand too. Unfortunately, Mr. Goodnight had anticipated the avoidance-movement and had already cast a spell in Neville's intended direction. **"Soul Versa!"**

The spell struck 'dead-center' the protection charm that Neville instinctively-cast around him-self. But the spell went right-through Neville's defensive-charm and hit him in the chest and a grayish-glow instantly enveloped him.

"Quick reflexes on this one," Dave Goodnight said in an aproving tone as he sat down on the edge of the bed and eyed his prey.

"Daddy, no!" yelled Alaire as she rushed into the bedroom ran up to Neville and placed herself between him and her father.

"David, what did you do?" shrieked Jeraldine, as she too came out of the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips. Her nostrils were flaring with anger.

Neville checked himself over. As far as he could tell nothing was the matter with him. "I think I'm all right," he told the two women. Neither of which seemed to hear him as they glared at the man seated before them.

"Daddy, what did you do to him?" Alaire said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Nothing much baby, just making sure that you've been treated right by this young Casanova," Mr. Goodnight said before turning sharply to Neville. "Now then; what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

The question shocked Neville, but before he realized it, he was replying to the question.

"I intend to make her happy, let no bad befall her, and hurt anyone that hurts her. I will do whatever she asks of me for no other reason than because she requested it. I will honor her forever. Love her until there are no longer stars in the heavens and worship her with my dying breath."

Neville had no idea where those elegant words had come from. Of course he felt that way, but had never vocalized it. In the background he could hear Alaire's mom sighing happily. He looked at Alaire, whose eyes were on his and whose hand was covering her mouth in delighted shock.

"Well; so far, so good," Mr. Goodnight grunted, clearly not expecting that answer. "And how **well** do you know my daughter?"

"As well as the sun knows the sky and the earth knows the wind."

"Let me put this ANOTHER way. Have you tried to **fornicate** with my daughter?"

"DADDY!" shrieked Alaire.

"DAVID! THAT IS ENOUGH!" bellowed Jeraldine.

"No sir", Neville replied instantly …much to David's surprise

"Not even once uh …then how well do you know her in the bedroom?"

Neville fidgeted, but his mouth acted on its own accord. "Not as well as parts of me would like to, but as well as she has requested. I do nothing along those lines without prompting from her. I do not overstep boundaries that I have placed on myself or believe she has placed on me. I honor and respect her and will continue to do so with my dying breath."

It seemed as if Mr. Goodnight didn't quite like that answer.

Neville began to wish he had completed Animagus training. Turning into a bird and flying out of the room seemed like a perfectly logical idea at the moment . . . unless, of course, David Goodnight was a trained huntsman and he probably was.

"I suggest," Jeraldine Goodnight said in an almost hiss to her husband. "That this particular inquisition end …before you end-up sleeping on the sofa …for the rest of our marriage …as you are already sleeping on the couch for the rest of this visit. Neville has far-surpassed anything I could have hoped for. If you do not release him and let Alaire take the poor boy back to the dormitory right now, or things will get …VERY unpleasant …VERY quickly …for **you**."

Gulping, David Goodnight nodded and swished his wand. The grayish-haze around Neville evaporated.

"No hard feelings then, son?" Mr. Goodnight asked timidly as his wife scowled at him.

"None, sir," Neville said as Alaire quickly dragged him from the room and into the outer hallway. On the other side of the door, Neville false front collapsed as he slid into a heap against one of the castle walls. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, Neville, I am so sorry," Alaire said flushed in embarrassment. "That was a _**truth spell**_ Dad cast on you. It reveals the truth hidden in your subconscious and conscious thoughts. Lawyers are allowed to use it in the U.S. when questioning uncooperative people on the witness stand. He shouldn't have done that to you."

The same sentiment was being bellowed **loudly** a second later by Alaire's mother. Neville and Alaire could hear it through the closed door as her father meekly tried to explain himself.

"Come on. Let me walk you back to your greenhouse," Alaire said linking her arm in Neville's. "I have to go back later …I suppose. I'll probably spend most of the holiday with them until they go back home. I'll understand completely if I don't want to see me …until school resumes."

"What?" Neville asked.

"I mean after what Dad did –"

"I think your mother is putting your father straight now. I'm not letting you go back there alone …and have him demand an explanation for that 'intimately' question all by yourself."

"God, you're wonderful," Alaire said as she stopped, wrapped her arms around Neville's neck. Neville pulled her against him and kissed her soundly.

"But you are going to **make** all-of-this **up to me** at some point …right?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, most definitely," she said seductively as she kissed him soundly again. "Once my parents have left that is. Oh, I have all kinds of plans to make up for all the things you've done for me without any thought of payback. Don't think for one second I'm unaware of how one-sided things have been with us.

"Now Honey …I don't mind …really …" Neville began

"Luv …shut-your-mouth, I'm talking here," Alaire snapped interrupting him. "I Know I haven't been a good girlfriend to you lately, Neville Longbottom …but I swear …that is going to change and **sooner** rather than **later**."

**oooooo**

**Chapter 29**

Twenty-four hours later, (Friday-night) and the evening before the beginning of the Christmas holiday, when the mass majority of the students would depart on the train back to London. Neville and Alaire found themselves surrounded by their classmates and a few professors. Jeraldine Goodnight was a very persuasive woman and, as a result, almost every person in the castle who Knew her daughter on any level was now crammed into their suite.

Even Severus Snape had attended, albeit briefly. He had accepted a cup of punch and spent most of his time conversing with Jeraldine about American potions. His only other interaction was a handshake with David Goodnight and a slight thinning of his lips and a nod of his head to Alaire who expected nothing more.

Even Dobby made an appearance wearing an even more outlandish outfit than his last. In honor of the holidays, he was dressed as an "American Christmas Elf" or so he believed. He was wearing a red Santa hat complete with large jingle bell on its tip, a red & white striped sweater made of old sweat socks, and on his feet were a pair of pointy shoes made of green felt. Jeraldine and David couldn't help but stare at the tiny figure as Alaire introduced them. Dobby then launched into his history, his warm-regard for Harry Potter, and for Harry Potter's special friend at which David raised his eyebrows a bit.

The biggest surprise for just about everyone was the fact that Harry came to the party with a date. Alaire was gob-smacked when Daphne Greengrass entered the room on Harry's arm. Her shoulder length …reddish-brown hair …that framed her pretty face was offset by the scowl that she gave Hermione when the bookworm went up to greet her friend. Overlooking the slight, Hermione did her best to act friendly as Harry introduced his 'Queenie' to his Head-Girl friend. Ron surprisingly bit his tongue and said nothing in a futile effort to be supportive of his best-mates 'new' relationship.

Harry and Queenie didn't circulate much with the other party-goers …preferring instead to sit very close to one another on a love-seat in a corner engaged a very animated private conversation. Observed from afar, Neville couldn't help but notice …to his great surprise …that Greengrass on several occasions managed to get Harry to laugh. Walking over to where Ron and Draco were standing …while their ladies were girl-talking with Mrs. Goodnight …Ron heard Neville ask Malfoy. "Did you know about Greengrass and Potter?"

"I've heard a few rumors that they became thick as thieves shortly after Goodnight dumped Potter for you." Draco said.

"They were never a couple" Neville snarled.

"Yeah …yeah; whatever," Draco said in dismissive tone. "Ron and I were just discussing the newest love-birds a few minutes ago. Ron's worried about possible Death-Eater connections which I assume is your primary concern as well.

"Well …DUH?"

"There are no worries on that score," Draco retorted. "The Greengrass family is irreversibly tainted in my imprisoned father's racist opinion. They're wealthy enough, and their Pure-bloodline goes back ten generations on both sides. However, Daphne and her younger sister Astoria are the product of the marriage of Albert Greengrass and Margareta Thorn …of Denmark. Although of pure-blood heritage as well …she is not of English birth and the Dark-Lord regards foreign-born wives and husbands as dilutors' of the true English-bloodlines.

"So you're saying that all the Death Eaters are English?"

"Yes, of course, that's why their numbers are so few, which means; that The Greengrass family, is officially neutral in our magical civil-war". Draco explained.

"Doesn't associating with Potter, cancel out that neutrality?" Ron the chess strategist asked as he re-joined the conversation.

"Not necessarily Ron" Draco said in a surprisingly friendly tone. "The Dark-lord discounts the importance of women. He sees their value **only** as breeders of more pure-blood wizards. As long as the males in the Greengrass family do not actively support his opposition …the Order-of-the-Phoenix …the Greengrass neutrality will no be openly questioned."

"Oh I get it, Daphne going-out with Potter, puts a toe-in on our-side". Ron said putting the pieces together. "So if we come-out on-top at the end …the Greengrass family can claim to have been on our-side all along."

"Thinking ahead several moves, just like the consummate chess-player that you are." Draco said in semi-praise. "I have clearly underestimated you Weasley."

"Quit kissing my arse Draco," Ron said in a surprisingly-friendly if teasing way. "I already said I'd put in a good word for you with my family …so stop sucking-up"

"You saved my life, Weasel …and honor dictates …" Draco growled instantly angry.

"Now that's better," Ron joked. "Just treat my sister proper, and you'll have no problems from me."

"I'm trying hard to put the pass behind us,"

"And your doing great …I mean really." Ron said holding up his hands in surrender. "But honestly Draco …I'm not the Weasley Brother you have to fear. I really-really regret not being at the Burrow this Christmas ….because I'll miss all the crap that you're going to go through from Fred and George."

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Neville asked suddenly concerned for Malfoy's safety

"Oh hell-yes," Ron laughed.

"Shite," Draco said clearly worried.

"Hey, look at it this way, Draco," Ron said encouragingly. "Survive this upcoming fortnight at the Burrow, and I'll agree to be a grooms-men at your wedding. For mate …live through what my brothers do to you over Christmas and you'll have truly earned my sister's love."

"She's worth it." Draco said grimly.

"Spot on, old-chum, that's the proper attitude to have during your upcoming trial… by pranks". Ron said patting Draco's shoulder in support.

"Putting the fear of God into my boyfriend, Ronniekins?" Ginny said with a smile as she stepped up next to Draco.

"Gingin …I'm disappointed in you, why haven't you warned your …fiancée, on what he's facing?" Ron said in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't want to scare him off …you dimwit". Ginny countered with a soft chuckle. "But Draco dearest, don't delude yourself into thinking that Ronniekins is going to have it _**any easier**_ at the Grangers …because he's not."

"Ginny, my parents aren't that bad", Hermione said horrified stepping up next to Ron.

"Like Draco just said; Luv, you're worth it," As he pulled his girl in for a quick hug and kiss. "Anyroad I figure the three of us", Ron said with a nod toward Neville and then Draco, "Can share a Butterbeer after we get back here …and swap horror stories of meeting the future in-laws." Everyone laughed at Ron's wit …even Hermione who playfully swatted his arm.

OoOoOoOo

As the party began to wind down; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry seemed to be having great fun playing the American Muggle games that Alaire had taught them over the year. Ginny to no-one's real surprise had become the ultimate poker player in the group ...while Hermione had become the official Boggle champion of Gryffindor tower …Ron on the other hand …maintained steadfast in his loyalty to his beloved wizards chess.

Eventually, he lured David Goodnight into a match. Soon the last remaining guests in the room were huddled around the small board as the game became more and more intense and violent. David Goodnight had been a nearly world-class chess player in his youth and was becoming increasingly frustrated whenever it appeared Ron had gotten an upper hand. When David's king finally won, it took great pleasure in crossing the squares and viciously kicking the remaining king's ass.

To everyone's surprise, Ron was a good sport about his first ever lost… although he did get Dave to agree to a rematch sometime in the future.

As they were watching the game, Jeraldine noticed Vincent Crabbe standing off to himself. He seemed a little lost without his buddies, Goyle and Nott. To make matters even more awkward, Jeraldine noticed his eyes lingering on Ginny Weasley arse …more and more. The poor boy would have to fall in love with one of his friends' girlfriends, on top of all the rest of his bad luck. Sighing, Jeraldine looked for some way to alleviate the boy's glum mood during this festive occasion. It was then that her daughter came into sight.

"Have you spoken with your cousin?" she asked Alaire.

"What? Oh, yeah. I said …**Hi**."

"No, I mean, have stood and tried to have a conversation with him?"

"Have you? I've had more intelligent conversations with the plants in Neville's greenhouse. I mean he's not terribly stupid, he's just …well …him."

Jeraldine had to smile. It was a well known family secret that the boy wasn't too bright. What her sister had ever seen in his father was beyond her comprehension. But it still broke her sister's heart when his father had insisted on sending the boy to a British boarding school after their divorce. She had fought hard to keep the boy over summers but a single month's influence did little against the overwhelming snobbery of the father.

"Go talk to your cousin."

"Mom," whined Alaire.

"Go talk to your cousin and I'll make sure that your father leaves you and Neville alone tonight."

Alaire's head whipped around. "You'd do that?"

"You're my daughter and I remember being your age. Now GO TALK TO YOUR COUSIN and please try to make him keep his mouth closed as he gawks at Ginny Weasley's rear-end."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alaire said smiling brightly as she bounded over to him and struck up a conversation about what the two of them planned to do over the summer.

OoOoOoOo

The party finally broke up around midnight. All of the students at Hogwarts were leaving the next day for Christmas holiday while many professors were dreaming of sleeping in for a solid fortnight. Soon it was only Neville, Alaire, and her parents.

As they cleared plates, Jeraldine called for Neville to accompany her to the kitchen.

"Have fun, Neville?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am. The chess game was fantastic!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Yes. As you can probably tell, my husband is a bit hot-blooded and competitive. It makes him a great lawyer but get him into a game and it can be a bit gruesome."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Alaire can be a bit …"

"Aggressive? That's her father in her." She fell silent as she waved her wand at a teetering pile of plates. "You know, Neville, Professor Snape says you're no slouch either. He told me that you're one of the best Herbologist-botanists he's ever seen."

CRASH! The wine glasses that Neville was holding hit the marble floor along with his jaw. He stood there awestruck for a moment unable to compose himself.

"You guys, OK?" David stuck his head in the door.

"Yes - - dear. I just dropped a few glasses …with a flick of wand she fixed everything; **Repairo**!" The glasses pulled themselves together and she moved them onto the counter. David nodded and returned to the other room, as Jeraldine turned to a still stunned Neville. "I can tell that I surprised you."

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I-I didn't know that. Snape, I mean, Professor Snape …has never mentioned anything remotely like that to me."

"Well, we were talking about American potions and he said that if I need anything rare that I should forgo asking professor Sprout or the local sources and get the ingredients directly from you. He also let slip his desire to have a peek into your private Greenhouse …a desire I've come to understand that is a wish widely shared by other members of the teaching staff here.

Again Neville appeared stunned

"During the inquiries' that my husband and I made of Alaire's progress in herbology with Professor Spout this afternoon," Jeraldine continued. "She mentioned that a great deal of the credit for my daughters "Outstanding" grades are due to you tutoring."

"I helped a-bit …but Alaire is a quick study,"

"Pomona shares Professor Snape's option that there hadn't been anyone as talented as you in crossbreeding rare plants in the last century. Pomona said that your parents would be immensely proud of you."

Luckily, Neville had just put his pile of plates in the sink as his hands began shaking violently.

"Are you OK, Neville?" Jeraldine asked grabbing his hands and patting them in a very maternal way. "I didn't mean to upset you. Alaire told us about your parents. I hope that's all right with you."

Neville could only nod.

"Anyway, I could tell that Professor Snape was quiet proud of you as well …and I thought you should know that. Botany and Potions are two sides of the same coin and I believe he knows full well that his brewing skills are worthless without you ingredients. From speaking with him myself …I can tell that he's not communicated the interdependency of his skill and yours. His lack of people-skills must make learning from him a real pain when in the classroom with him as your instructor."

Neville finally found his voice though it was very soft. "Yes. Potions were never a …enjoyable class for me. I quit after fifth year. I thought at the time …that he was happy to see me go."

"Hmm. Well, we all have our talents, don't we? For example; you'd never let Alaire take care of your plants for longer than a day or so …would you?"

Neville smiled. "A day; yes of course… a week, well maybe… beyond that, I don't know."

"I do," Jeraldine said with a smile. "She loves plants but after awhile she gets bored and wants a new challenge. She does far better at potions where the time investment to obtain-results is not so long. She'll make an excellent medical potion maker someday. She at least understands how Potions and botany are joined at the hip."

The sexual innuendo was not lost on Neville who blushed profusely.

"Speaking of 'joined at the hip', I wanted to tell you Neville how pleased I am that you're with Alaire. I haven't seen here this blissful in a very long time. I just hope that what you're getting out of the relationship equals the happiness Alaire is getting."

"Um thank you, but we haven't …" he said blushing hard.

"Of course not …You are a very honorable young man. What you said under the Soul Versa spell was just amazing. David does as well …although he has a tendency to express it in his own asinine barbarian alpha-male sort of way."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Goodnight," he said. "I really do love …"

"…I know you do …dear boy," Jeraldine said cutting him off. "Alaire has told us of your **Lover's Rose** and I really would like to see it. But after your answers to the Soul Versa I don't need a flower to know how you feel for my daughter. If anything, perhaps I should hit Alaire with the same truth-spell that you got hit with; just so you can learn her **true** feelings about you.

"But her rose bloomed for me… I don't need anything else.

"Yes …of course" Jeraldine said in a semi-worried tone. "I just want to let you know that **if **the point arrives when the two of you decide to express your feelings …physically. I want it clearly understood that I will not be ready for grandchildren for several years."

Neville was sure he was as red as a tomato as he sputtered, "But we …we …haven't, that's not to deny …that I wouldn't like to someday …"

Jeraldine just smiled as she watched the poor boy turn a lovely shade of fuchsia. "Maybe not yet, but as you said …you would do anything my daughter asks you to do. And although I have every reason to trust that you'll go no farther than the limitations she's set. However, with all that said …I give you fair warning …for I've seen the way Alaire looks at you."

"I, well, ah", Neville said a-bit confused. "Exactly how does she look at me?"

"Like you're a walking bundle of **cashmere**," Jeraldine said smiling as the boy continued to turn another shade of red.

"I …ah,"

"My intent is not to embarrass you Neville …but rather to give you some insight into the kind of people we Goodnights are". Jeraldine explained. "As you have no doubt discovered on your own, my daughter is a very bold and aggressive girl …she gets those qualities as I said from her father. She is also a huge flirt, not the least-bit shy about flaunting her sexuality… That she gets ...somewhat; from me. The women of my family are hot-blooded southern girls with passionate appetites that only the most virile men can satisfy.

Neville had the grace to gulp.

"Being the daughter of lawyers," Jeraldine continued. "Alaire also knows how to **run**; what we Americans call a poker-face. Running a bluff when you've got nothing in your hand is the key to successfully-practicing Law. So it's unwise to take what any Goodnight _**says or does**_ at face value. In other words her boldness and sexual bluster can be genuine one minute and at other times-be nothing more than a huge-bluff. She has told me about being called a cock-tease by some of the boys here. She also told me that she has hurt your feelings more than once… by flaunting her sexuality at other boys.

"Non-stop flirting is …apart of what she is. I've gotten use to it… sort-of," Neville said painfully; not denying the charge.

"I don't know how much she told you of her reasons for coming here, but basically …recent events in her life have caused Alaire to have _**severe lack-of-trust issues **_where boys and romance are concerned. Her therapist told David and me that to compensate for Alaire's fear of what one evil man did to her… she often goes overboard by shameless flirting with all men.

"I've also been told that you've been very understanding and patient with the cock-teasing incident that took place at dinner in the great-hall awhile back. Don't bother to deny that what she did hurt-you and I'm not here to make excuses my daughter's bad-behavior. I merely wish to point out that her bold-teasing banter with other boys or any hesitation on her part …romantically-speaking …when alone with you; is not due to any shortcoming or failure on your part. I'm afraid you're paying the price for another mans sins."

"I already know that some former boyfriend …**hurt her… badly**. I just don't know the details," Neville said now very concerned.

"I've already said too much", Jeraldine said holding up one hand to stop future questions. "Nor do I want you to press her on this issue as that would be most unwise. Just continue to be patient and you will **hopefully** …in time …reap the rewards that only a Goodnight girl can provide. On those same lines …I'm keeping David **'busy' **tonight so you two can have some time alone. I can still remember what it was like to be young and in Love."

"Are you two done yet? How many dishes can you stack up?" Alaire's voice carried through the door. "Are you two talking about me behind my back?" Her head popped in, "Well you can just stop …right now. Neville has no need to know about my skint up knees or my skeeter bites when I was seven."

"Actually, I was going to tell him about the time last summer when you tried to give your cousin a magical wedgie and it backfired. You should have seen her face!"

Neville didn't have time to laugh as Alaire had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. "Good-night, Goodnights!" Alaire gave her mother and father quick hugs as she pulled Neville toward the door.

"Hold on there! I'll walk you to your common-room." David Goodnight started toward the couple.

"Now, David, I think Alaire and Neville are perfectly capable of finding their way around this castle."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Jeraldine."

Despite David Goodnight's initial reservations about Neville, he had gradually accepted that if he could not be at Hogwarts personally escorting his daughter to her classes and meals, Neville would suffice as a substitute. The boy was honorable to a fault. But he wasn't going give-up being a daddy to his 'baby-girl' without a fight.

"David, why don't you stay here? I've got an early Christmas present for you to unwrap," Jeraldine whispered seductively in his ear.

"But . . ." he sputtered looking down at his wife plunging neckline and then back to his daughter and Neville. He then shot a look over at the couch, where he had indeed been sleeping for the last two nights and then back to his sexy wife.

"Night, kids." David said becoming more aroused by the second.

Alaire, the empath, who had sensed her parents flaring marital lust for years, abruptly took Neville's hand and quickly pulled him out of the room.

OoOoOoOo

"If he hurts her …and we both know that's likely … then …I'll kill him. If he breaks her heart; like that bastard back-home …I'll kill him. If he touches her and she freaks-out …" David muttered under his breath as he watched the two of them leave the room.

"…Yes, dear …You'll kill him. But Honey, consider this …in case you haven't noticed, that boy is so far in love with our daughter that she could walk all over him …and he'd never notice. He's more in danger of getting-used in this …than she is. "

David cast a last look at the hall door and Nodded agreement with that assessment. "But- he's got to know the risks, she told him going-in; she promised us she would. This so-called Lover's Rose doesn't mean squat when it comes to Alaire… the rule book just doesn't apply."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Neville is putting far too much faith in this rose of his. What might work with others might not apply to an empath. But we aren't talking about marriage here are we? You're worried about teenage-male hormones… right

"Dam right, all guys are horny-dogs at Neville's age… Lord knows I was.

"Then Dearest your real concern is about unwanted sexual aggression… and Alaire freaking-out …correct?

"Yeah

"You've often boasted that my appetite for sex was one hundred times stronger than any of those hussies you dated before we got together", Jeraldine purred seductively.

"Yes I did," David growled in hunger.

"Face it Honey, your little baby inherited my hot-blood …which means she also got **all** my appetites."

"OH Shit!" David muttered.

"Precisely … Jeraldine said having made her point. "Somehow, I don't think that it's Neville we should be concerned about. When Alaire is ready, when the ghost that haunts her is finally banished for good; that poor boy is going to be attacked …ridden-hard and put away covered with hot-sex sweat in the same way I ravish you. Now, come to the bedroom …and unwrap this present."

OoOoOoOo

Strangely enough; in-spite of the lateness of the hour …Alaire did not want to go back to her Gryffindor dorm-room and go to sleep. She had no objection to going to bed …she just refused to go to sleep …not yet anyway …and certainly not alone. So with a few persuasive snogs along the way some of them; getting so extremely passionate that for the first time in a very-very lone time. Alaire actually considered …the merits of stand-up hallway sex.

The kinkiness of it frankly appealed to her, however …the real risk of getting caught …especially before completion … was so much of a major turn-off that the likelihood made Alaire forgo the idea …at least for now. But just considering it; Alaire took as a very-good omen, she was getting close to the point where fornication was no longer out of the question. The finish-line was in sight, time and patience was all she needed now.

She'd been the source of Neville's wanking-off in the shower too many times already, and she hated the price he was paying for her recovery. Snape had been right; Neville was prefect for the kind of healing she needed and now it was time for the _**next big step**_ in her convalesce. To that end Alaire had chosen her undergarment for that night with extreme care, in the hope of coming to Neville's greenhouse after her parent's party.

The pump for the next-step had been already primed; for Alaire had suffered more than a week of semi-chasteness; imposed due the stress of school-work and exams …the kind of torment that would make any red-blooded American girl get-a-little **anxious** for a-bit of quality horizontal snogging-time with her utterly wonderful boyfriend.

So when her parents had shown-up at Hogwarts, Alaire was already feeling the need for a Neville-fix, any uncertainty she felt …any unease about whether she was ready for the next step; was banished when she heard Neville's heart-felt confession of love …out loud …in front of her parents no less …due to the **"Soul Versa!"** curse.

How is a girl supposed to react …when the man in her life …publicly reveals his inner-most soul to her parents. The truth spell made deception impossible, it confirmed in words what her empathy had already sensed for months …that Neville Francis Longbottom loved her …heart …mind and soul. Her only regret now was that it had taken twenty-four hours after his confession …for Alaire to work-up the courage to demonstrate to Neville physically …what he meant to her.

**Act one** was the twenty minute snog they shared with their clothing on, while sitting upon the futon. The craving to kiss her man senseless was simply that strong?

"Neville, we have to stop." Alaire said panting as they came up for air. "I want to give you a couple of early Christmas presents."

"Got them already," he replied as nuzzled her ear. "Holding you and kissing you is the best presents a bloke could ever want!"

"You're being silly!" Alaire said blushing hard at the compliment …as she pushed him away from him and then stood up and stepped away from the couch-positioned futon. He watched as she walked seductively over to his worktable and then slowly bent-over at the waist to pull a box from underneath. This move was deliberate on her part. Unintentionally, his eyes traveled slowly from her black leather boots to her **extra-short** corduroy skirt.

"Neville Longbottom, are you looking at my ass?" she smirked happily

"Well …what can I say …it's a beautiful butt," he boldly admitted as a bluff …he actually felt semi-ashamed that he had been checking out her arse …and had been caught-out.

"About time. I thought you'd never notice that I wore a thong tonight."

Neville swallowed hard …his mind racing to damage control to prevent something from rising to such …'simulation'.

Snape - (no …not enough).

Snape - wearing his Gran's dress, (better).

Snape - wearing his Gran's dress …snogging Argus Filch in a broom cupboard (almost there).

Snape - wearing a thong underneath his Gran's dress …snogging a **naked **Argus Filch in a broom cupboard (**bingo**). That image did it …his arousal was doused …like a campfire with a bucket of water. He could breathe again.

"You OK?" Alaire worried as she straighten-up and looked at Neville.

"Yup; totally-fine …**now**,"

"Then come here and unwrap one of your presents." Alaire said unknowing channeling her mother as she walked back to the futon.

Neville approached the gaudily wrapped box with trepidation.

"Come on! Are you a ripper or one of those anal-persons who slits the tape and save the paper?"

Neville responded by carefully cutting the tape off one end of the box and pulling the paper off.

"I should've known."

Neville chuckled in his delight at having teased Alaire for a change. He opened the box to see nothing but seed packets …hundreds of them. Some were clearly American Muggle seed packets while others seemed to vibrate with magic. "Wow! There's rambling rose in here, tumbleweed, and . . . What's kudzu?"

"Oh, be careful with that. One wrong move and Hogwarts will be under vines before you can blink. Some witch accidentally dropped some in Georgia and it covered most of the Southern United States within a year. We had to concoct a Muggle story to cover it up and it's still growing!" Alaire reached into the box and pulled out a large white packet. "These are my favorites, sunflowers."

Neville smiled and put that particular packet to one side. He would have to try and do something special with those. "These are great, Alaire. Thank you." He reached up as she bent down and gave her a tender kiss.

"Mmm. You can thank me with some more of that …later …when I give you your second gift."

"Okay, but for right now …how about letting me give you a present?" Neville said brightly

"Fine, I want a generous helping of **naked** Neville with whipped cream and cherries?"

"No dairy products …it will stain the new futon," Neville replied with a chuckle! "Now sit down …my wanton witch. Close your eyes and no peeking." Alaire heard rustling of paper. "Hold out your hands."

Alaire put her arms bracing for the weight of a plant and was surprised to feel instead the softness of a fabric being wound around her arms. She opened her eyes to see a swathe of cashmere fabric in her hands.

"Neville …It's beautiful!"

"You said to me once …that your dream was to have bed-sheets made of cashmere. They don't make such things …not even in the Muggle-world …I checked. So this is as close as I could come to making your wish a reality. This material is called; '**Pangforn** **ever-changing** **Pashmina**'. There's a spell to change the color of the fabric to anything you want. It's also guaranteed not to soil, fade and stain …or have the colors run."

Alaire was rubbing the soft fabric on her face with a look of ecstasy on her face. She stood up and wrapped the large bed-sheet/blanket …like a shawl around her. "Mmm. This feels so good." She swayed on the spot in an unconsciously sensuous fashion that made Neville instantly spell-bound by the sight. His trousers were fully tented …by the time Alaire leaned down and hooked the fabric around Neville's neck pulling him close and whispering in a deep silky voice; "Thank you."

She leaned over again …gave him a kiss that sent shivers straight down to his toes and hardness to his loins.

"You are most definitely welcome."

When she finally took a step back, they both were breathing hard. Neville had obeyed to the letter, so far …Alaire's wish to behave properly while her parents were visiting. But now that they were alone, he was being sorely tempted by every move Alaire made …so how could he be really blamed if his hand unconsciously began to slide its way **up** her stocking clad leg.

"Neville is that your hand …going under my skirt?" whispered Alaire in his ear.

Neville jumped when he realized what his hand had been doing of its own accord and started to pull away but Alaire stopped him.

"Did I tell you to remove your hand, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Alaire, don't play another of your games with me. How many times have you told me that **nothing** would happen between us …while you're parents were-on this side of the pond? I've kept my gob-shut about being hexed by your Dad …less than five minutes after they show-up when I made a ruddy-fool of myself …venting my soul out to all but total strangers. Your Mum gives me love-advice tonight that your dad would kill me for …if I did half of what your Mum suggested. I love you …but I'm at a loss on how to control myself in the presence of my favorite southern temptress."

At this point Alaire was beaming at him. So he pressed on.

"I don't want to pressure you …to do **anything** your not ready for. I also know that the last two days have been extra stressful for you, with your parents underfoot. As your boyfriend it is my duty to try to ease your tension, with that in mind and as you well know …I have been recently cultivating a new oral-technique which is claimed to be a proven and highly successful means to provide stress relief as well as promote female relaxation. Then Neville paused …hesitated …swallowed hard …before continuing. For Alaire was looking at him with such intense carnal hunger.

(**silence**). As Alaire continued to look at him as a lioness regards its prey

"Now we've had a nice snog, exchanged gifts; so now its time …for me to; _**orally-relax**_ you before I escort you back to your Dorm in the tower". Neville said before thinking to himself contemptuously. "_Because after I've gotten you off, I've got to come back here for another wanking shower_,"

"No … Neville please don't make me". Alaire suddenly pleaded seductively. "My bed in that dorm is so cold; I snuggle each night under a dozen blankets and can't ever get warm."

"But Alaire, you have my cashmere jumper up-there and your new **Pashmina **bed-sheet/blanket". Neville protested forcing his eyes to meet hers and away from her curves. Casually he pulled a couch-pillow into his lap to cover his rampant erection. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass or traumatize Alaire with the bulging effects that her party dress had on him.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't compel me to spend tonight in that ice-box of a bed". Alaire wined sweetly.

"My punishment doesn't permit …"

"Pleassssse?"

"Alright then," Neville said knowing in his soul that he could deny Alaire nothing. So getting up slowly so as to keep the pillow in front of him and using his remaining free hand, Neville cast a spell that would dramatically increase the temperature inside his greenhouse. **Next** …he cast a spell to open the futon couch to transform it into a bed …then he made his way over to an old trunk and pulled out a several blankets and two pillows. With a flick of his wand he arranged the Pashmina sheet the pillows and bedding onto the bed. Then finally he reached over to his workbench for a battered alarm clock. Alaire looking-on during all this activity had a smug smile of accomplishment on her face.

"What time do you want to wake-up?" Neville asked …"I suggest rather early …before anyone else stirs …that way I can seek you back up to your dorm-room for a change of clothing without anyone the wiser. It wouldn't do to have someone see you come into the dorm tomorrow morning wearing tonight's party dress".

Alaire smile vanished at the implication of abandonment. "What about you?"

"I'll just leg-it back down here to my greenhouse", Neville said, in a matter of fact tone. "Now unless you want to let me enjoy a slice of juicy American Pie …as tension relief for you … I'll just get you a set of my warmest pajamas give you a quick snuggle and I'll be off."

"To where"

"I …I …I need a shower," Neville said making a quick downward glance at his pillow covered crotch.

"Neville Francis Longbottom …don't-you-dare," Alaire snarled in a threatening tone.

"What? …I'm avoiding temptation for me… and trauma for you …like a good …**chaste** …boyfriend should." Neville said trying to keep any bitterness out of his tone, but his emotions betrayed him.

"I've changed my mind." Alaire then declared.

"So you do want to go up to the dorm?"

"No you **dork**", Alaire snapped irritated. "I mean I'm canceling your 'Chaste-boyfriend while parents are here' …promise.

"You can't do that?"

"Changing her mind is one of a woman's special privileges, which are not subject to male veto. The sooner you accept this simple truth the easier life will be for you."

"And I have no say in this?"

"Nope."

"Okay …for the sake of not wanting an argument, I'll concede the point." Neville said in a resigned tone, feeling **'totally' **whipped. He was feeling extremely frustrated at that moment with his balls screaming for relief. "Do me a favor …cut to the chase …and tell me bluntly … for I'm slow and dimwitted more than usual …tonight. Why the all-of-a-sudden …change of heart?"

"The truth?," Alaire asked meekly.

"If you would be so kind"

"I'm horny!"

"Oh …right," Neville said taken off guard for a moment. Then a resigned look appeared on his face "Well then …stretch out on the futon …and I set things to rights in a jiff."

Alaire annoyance was instantly intensified as she said to her-self; "_He thinks I'm being selfish …another prolonged and delicious muff dive to relive __**my**__ stress …before I send him packing with another set of blue balls. Is that what he thinks our relationship has been reduced to … __**relief**__ for me and a wanking-shower for him?" _

"**No**" she said firmly. Stomping a foot in defiance. "Not this time."

"What?" Neville said, frustrated and a bit confused. Not having the slightest clue as to what he was doing wrong …this time.

"I said not this time," Alaire said firmly. "You will stand where you are, with your arms at your sides and not move a muscle, while I give you another present."

Alaire took a step back from him, gathered her courage and slowly undid her blouse. As seductively as she could manage for a girl with no erotic-dancer …stripper experience, Alaire Goodnight preformed her first ever **total** strip-tease in front of a boyfriend. Before now the removal of her clothing had accrued during mid-snog with little-attention given to what was coming off. This time she wanted to tantalize, stimulate, arouse …so her erotic dance was slow and proactive for she wanted to spellbind Neville without magic. Her see-thru bra and matching garter belt with identical thong had been carefully chosen for boyfriend meltdown and from the look on his face, she had succeeded.

"Don't move" she said in a deep husky voice as she walked right up to Neville and forcefully tugged away from his resisting fingers the battered pillow that concealed his rampant hard-on. She then took a step back from Neville and dropped the pillow at his feet.

"Oh shite" Neville said shaking slightly, as nervous sweat broke out on his body.

Kneeling down in front of her trembling boyfriend, Alaire beheld the straining man-bulge pushing out the front of Neville's trousers with growing apprehension. Her emotion shields were fully up, stronger than ever. For Alaire knew full well …that if she tuned-in on Neville emotions' …his arousal-lust …would cause her to go into a panic-attack, and she was fiercely determined not to let her bastard ex-boyfriend interfere with her love-life anymore. So with shaking fingers she slowly reached up and undid his belt.

His hands jerked forward a-bit and then jerked back making Alaire glance up at Neville's face. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating very hard to remain still, his expression one of grim determination as he used every ounce of his willpower to obey Alaire's command not to move. She pulled down his zipper knowing that if she stopped right now, her Neville would never reproach her for yet another case of blue-balls. _'He loves me too much for that'_ she said to herself as she took a two fisted hold on the waistline of his undone trousers and boxers.

It was the memories of what had happened in America that made her pause right then and there and lower her head for a moment. She then heard a resigned sigh from above her.

"It's alright Alaire," Neville said softly. "I understand, really I do. We don't have to do this tonight …it's no big deal"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL …DAMMIT …SO SHUT YOUR-MOUTH" Alaire shouted suddenly angry and then quickly modulated her tone to say softly. "I want to do this …really I do …but don't move …okay?"

She sighed again and then slowly pulled down Neville's trousers and boxer's down to his knees thus revealing his semi-hard manhood. Her angry outburst had softened him a bit …but by being exposed to the air only inches from Alaire's face …caused her boyfriend's man-meat to literally thicken right in front of her eyes.

As this was only the second penis that Alaire had ever seen with her own eyes. She couldn't resist the opportunity to examine the tool that would hopefully sire her children someday. Fully erect, Neville's circumcised man-tool was indeed as large as she had hinted at to Ginny and Hermione …certainly **not** as big as the **Cyclades **sized dick that Ginny claimed that Draco possessed …but more than big enough for honest boasting rights among her true girl-friends. The organ jerked slightly when Alaire gingerly touched it with the tip of her hesitant tongue …bulging slightly at her touch. Neville …bless his heart …was standing ramrod stiff, sweat now literally pouring down the sides of his face from strain.

The poor boy was torn at that moment with contradictory emotions; delight that a girl was semi-stroking his manhood …and fear that she would go into a panic attack or throw-up all over his groin. This was as far as Neville had ever gotten to being on the receiving end of oral sex. Ginny he had snogged and groped …even did a bit of dry-humping once …but only on the outside of her clothing.

Outside of one of Finnegan's adult magazines ….Alaire's breasts had been the first teats he had ever seen in the flesh …up close and personal… and they were indescribably wonderful. Alaire's bosom those deliciously-firm **'C' cup** were something that Neville regarded as a gift from heaven above and …"

Neville's reflective revelries abruptly ceased. As a new sensations made his mind a blank.

"_I can do this,"_ Alaire said to herself over-and-over …as she guided **'it'** painfully slowly into her mouth.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Longbottom Rose

ID # 1822668

First Pub: 04-16-04 completed 07-12-05

Author: ForeverLaDonna

Original Word count total: 97,626

Rated 'T'

000000

I have received permission from the original author to do this rewrite via e-mail 10/15/2010

000000

Hollywood Re-write part four - - by; billybobcsgun36 - - fanfiction (dot) net id# 641050

Begun; 10-23-09

Chapter # 30 to

Redo-Word count; 29,011 (this chapter)

Rated 'M'

**Summary**; why does Harry or Draco paired with Hermione get the bulk of all the stories? What's wrong with a minor character getting a little screen time. This tale of mine is a primarily a Neville Mary-sue relationship. With a fair amount of time given to a particular favorite paring of mine; 'Rbw/HJG' and for all the 'Draco' lovers out-there I put him into a 'ship'with an cannon blood-status correct character.

_**Rewrite-Author**_ notes: I love the original and suggest everyone check it out. In fact I suggest dear reader that you compare her version to mine. She'll win I'm sure, hands down ;-) Do keep in mind, however; that as a rewrite the differences between the original and mine will be subtle at times, especially at the beginning.

Now for the **warnings**;

I am not a professional writer; I have been called by critics; long-winded with a tendency to go off into tangents that distract from the main plot… to these charges; I plea, Guilty. I also openly admit to the abuse of the King's English. If you look for perfection in writing; grammar or spelling, by all means go elsewhere. I don't claim to be anything else than a story teller… plain and simple

Warning two; this story is thick with sexual innuendo and the discussion of sexual preferences that are unusual to say the least. This story is **rated M** for a reason …okay? I feel that JK Rowling's notion that teenagers of seventeen and eighteen have no interest in sex; is laughable.

Disclaimer;

Is there someone somewhere who doesn't know who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter series? If there is; please tell this person, that I will not profit in any way, from this tale, beyond the entertainment of my few readers and the annoyance of the grammar-Nazi's.

**OoOoOoOo**

**The house lights fade, the curtain opens … roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 30**

**The next morning**

At first light Neville awoke alone, with Alaire nowhere to be seen. He stared up at the ceiling wondering if what had happened the previous night had been a dream. _'He hadn't pushed her into that …had he?"_ he asked himself worried. "_I don't want to muck-this up by being a randy bloke. She is so wonderful …so beautiful …I want to marry her…"_

"Oh shite" Neville said aloud - abruptly sitting up - with his heart racing at the epiphany. "Can I support a wife?" he asked the thin air. That's when he noticed it …the piece of parchment magically stuck to the chair facing the futon bed. Reaching out he snatched it-up and read.

OoOoOoOo

_My Darling Neville_

_It's four in the morning and I can't sleep. My mind is filled with love for you and I hope that my incompetence at giving hummers …doesn't make you reconsider Lavender's offer …for I'd kill her …and then hex your bits right off._

_All joking aside …you did laugh …didn't you?_

_I'm sorry for the hesitation …the go-stop-go again awkwardness …and …the gag reflex at the end. All of that will improve with practice. And rest assured that I will be doing that __**again**__. It may not have appeared to you that I enjoyed what I did to you. But the truth is …the last time I gave 'head' I ended up very-very __**traumatized**__. _

_Yes …it was with that American ex-boyfriend who 'Hurt-me' …as you already guessed. _

_I thank God that I found you, for your kindness and patience …as I work through the damage that bastard did to me._

_To be brutally honest …I'm still not ready yet to go __**all the way**__ with you …yet! That sounds bad my love …I know … and please believe me when I say my hesitation doesn't reflect on any distrust on how you feel for me. I know you love me as much as I do you._

_So where does all this leave us? Well for one thing, I think I need a-whole-lot more practice giving my boyfriend 'head'. Do you think you could pencil-me-in for these lessons?_

_Are you smiling now… my love? _

_Got-Ya! _

_Secondly; I do not consider these practice sessions as the next step in our relationship, I see it more as parity. As I have a lot 'Tender loving care' to shower you with to make up for all the wanking showers you've endure for my sake._

_I do love you Neville Longbottom and I intend to prove that love …on your body as often as I can. I'm never going to let you go …you're mine …get use to it._

_With all my love and devotion _

_Alaire_

_P.S.; I am meeting with the others and my parents in the Great Hall for breakfast at seven. I know you can't be there because of your punishment …but I'll keep the spot to my right open for you anyway …as always …so you have a spot in sprite …if not in body._

_The train leaves at ten and if you just happen to be on the platform I'm sure you'll be allowed to say your farewells. After that …__**we **__are giving my parents a tour of Hogsmeade so wear something nice._

_P. S. - 2) also; My parents have no intention of spending the entire Christmas holiday up-here in 'remote' Scotland and intend on speaking to the Headmaster about some kind of work-release parole from your punishment to visit the commercial-greenhouses in London for job-interviews. I'm not making promises; but with a bit of luck we might get to spend at least part of the break in London._

_Again, I love you_

_Alaire_

_OoOoOoOo_

Neville re-read the letter two more time before stretching back out across the futon. Neville reflected as he stared at the ceiling again that just four months ago, he would have never imagined himself in this situation. That same blue cloaked figure that he had seen from his study window was now wrapped around his heart as tightly as possible.

He looked up to see that both his and Alaire's Longbottom Rose had spilled off the shelf and were intertwining themselves along one of the roof beams in a botanical imitation of the couple below them. It had been the best few months of his life. He could only hope that the trend continued.

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter 31 **

**London**

OoOoOoOo

The skies above Muggle London lit up in a variety of colors as fireworks were let off and cheers of the New Year went up.

"Happy New Year's, Neville!" Alaire shouted as she pulled him close for a kiss.

"Happy New Year's!" he replied.

Alaire gave him another kiss then Neville was shocked to see her kiss a complete stranger but his shock at Alaire was supplanted by the shock of being kissed by a very attractive brunette that he had never seen before in his life! Suddenly, everyone was kissing everyone else! Even David and Jeraldine were in on the act. Alaire saw his shocked face and laughed.

"It's a Muggle tradition, my love! Everyone gets a kiss on New Year's Eve – it's considered good luck!" She started to say something else but was cut off by the explosion of an enormous Muggle firework. Soon the sky was full of sparkles forming hearts, arrows, smiley faces, and even the Union Jack. Neville was actually rather impressed at the Muggle technology.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Alaire asked as they gazed up at the glittering images.

"Yes of course! But I never thought the Board of Governors' for Hogwarts would give in so easily to your Dad's demand that I be allowed to come to London to do job interviews."

"Ah, my Dad can be very persuasive and he's grown to like you. He just wouldn't admit it in a hundred years!" Alaire shouted to make her self heard… not daring to tell Neville of her private ultimatum to her parents …that if her boyfriend couldn't come to London she didn't want to go either. Neville glanced over at David and Jeraldine. They had snuggled in close together and were watching the fireworks as well. Neville was ready to turn back to Alaire when something green caught his eye.

He moved to get a better look just as someone shouted and began to point in the direction he was gazing. Hanging in the sky was the outline of a large, green skull. It was the Dark Mark.

Muggle's in the crowd began to clap their appreciation at such a complicated display. But Neville's face lost all its color …his hands went numb, as his heart almost stopped. Alaire empathically felt Neville's fear and growing apprehension.

"Neville, what's –"

"David! Jeraldine! We've got to get out of here!" Neville grabbed Alaire by the hand as he made his way toward her parents. "Mr. Goodnight! WE'VE GOT TO GO - **NOW**!"

Neville finally got their attention and pointed at the DARK-Mark in the sky. David's eyes grew large as he protectively put his arm around Jeraldine and reached out for Neville and Alaire. "Grab hold!"

David pulled out a set of car keys with a remote control on the ring.

"What about the Muggle's?" Neville yelled.

"They'll never notice!"

They waited impatiently until a particularly spectacular firework exploded then David activated the Portkey. Soon the family found themselves in the lobby of their Muggle hotel.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked Alaire as he grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Alaire lied, the fear plain on her face

"Listen, I want you to stay here with your parents." Neville said firmly to his lady-love

"What? Where are you going?" Alaire said panicking.

"I have to help anyway I can," he said giving her a brief kiss of the forehead before trying to march out of the lobby and into the street outside.

"Neville **NO**!" she cried; tears running down her face as she desperately grabbed onto him.

"What's going on?" asked David as he too grabbed Neville's arm as he went to leave the hotel.

"There has been a 'Death-Eater' attack, with most likely one or more fatalities. Somewhere …east of here… I think and I have to go help." Neville said as he patted his coat pockets in search of his wand.

"Running into things head-first is a good way to get your-self killed son," David said seeing the determination in Neville's eyes. Knowing that he wasn't being listened too, he looked over at his crying daughter and instantly changed tactics. "You said you wouldn't allow Alaire to be harmed, if you leave now you will be doing just that. Just look at her, she is coming apart at-the-seams already. How about you take care of your girlfriend **first**, by getting her safely upstairs and then we'll both try to find out what's going on?"

Neville paused and glanced over toward a sobbing… trembling in fear Alaire being literally held upright by her mother and then nodded his reluctant-agreement. They waited uneasily for an elevator, the two women holding each other in mutual support while the men fingering their wands nervously, Neville's back was to the Goodnights as they waited …in a semi-rearguard position, David noticed this and smiled in approval. When the elevator arrived Neville backed into it, never taking his off of the lobby always scanning it for any potential threat.

Once back to their hotel suite, Neville instantly moved over to the window, which was half-way up the building and therefore high enough - above street level - to be clear of the surrounding buildings …thus Neville could now see the Mark clearly. In the distance, off to the left …a second Dark-Mark was floating ominously grinning at its twin.

"What are we going to do?" Jeraldine asked in a tight voice.

"I still should go. They might need help."

The Goodnight females turned and stared at Neville as if he had suddenly grown horns. **"What!"** Jeraldine said surprised as Alaire screeched hysterically in her arms. "You can't go out there! You could get hurt! Or killed or, or . . ."

"My friends in the DA might be out there already," Neville said taking the messenger galleon he always carried out of his pocket…he then touched the coin …it glowed golden briefly and then he whispered into it …like it was a microphone, "Death Eater attack in London, awaiting orders."

"Orders …you sound like a soldier." Jeraldine said still worried

"In a way …I am," Neville retorted sternly. "I've been trained for just this kind of thing."

"Neville, you're just a kid, how can you possible have gotten combat training?" Dave said skeptically.

"Long story" Neville replied sadly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No one is going anywhere right now!" David snarled. "I say we wait. I will not risk losing my family to some Death-Eater. We need to know what's going on first."

"Could we contact the ministry?" Jeraldine asked

"Our magical government is generally incompetent at the best of times and during a crisis of this magnitude, bungling turns into Chaos… so ...no sense in wasting the time," Neville admitted.

And awkward silence followed

"I really should go, The Death Eaters could be attacking St. Mungo's as we speak," Neville said in a tight voice. "They might be trying to finish off what they started with my parents."

Alaire pulled Neville tight against her.

"They're safe, Neville. I would know if something had happened. I promise, sweetheart. They're safe." Alaire felt him relax a bit.

"I'd still like to know . . ."

"But-"

"But, nothing;" Jeraldine's irritated voice cut across the room. "We wait. If the Ministry needs two Americans with no experience in fighting Death Eaters and two teenagers still in school, they will owl us.

"You're right of course; you are American's, which means this isn't your war," Neville said more sharply than he intended too.

"You're right ...this isn't our fight; but aren't these guys' just urban-terrorists, like the magical **KKK **fromback-home," David asked. "I've read about this Death-Eater criminal-gang of yours; even did some consulting work a few years back. Killers and pure-blood extremists is all they are and every country on the planet has their-own version of these kind of thugs.

"I hate to tell you this sir, but you've been greatly-misinformed. The Death Eater movement in England is not a criminal-gang; the truth is …there has been a full scale civil-war going on in this country for almost three years now. I imagine that the Minister of Magic has downplayed the attacks in the press …so as not to affect **tourism.**

"Oh my God?" Jeraldine exclaimed stunned.

"Why wasn't the American government told?" David growled.

"No idea," Neville said with another casual shrug of his shoulders. "That's something you might want to ask your U.S. ambassador …if you get the chance. However, as most of the fighting …until tonight anyway …has been kept out-of Muggle areas, I imagine keeping a lid on things has been relatively easy for the Ministry.

"If tonight is any judge, I'd say these Death Eaters of yours have escalated this-war **up** a notch or two." Jeraldine said with contempt.

"Spot-on, you got that in one go. An attack here in London means you-know-who's shadow-war is entering a new …more-open phase," Neville said thinking out loud. "I need to get you all of you out of London. Shift your family to a safer location. But to do that I need to contact someone in the DA as to where to take you."

"Waiting for orders is a good idea, so is going somewhere safer than an undefended Muggle hotel. But until someone contacts us, we simply get ready", Jeraldine said firmly. "Alaire, you and Neville pull together an overnight bag. Put in just the basics. David will do the same. I'm going to make us some coffee. It may be a long night."

Neville didn't want to pack an overnight bag. He wanted to run out of the building to his parents. He wanted to do something, anything, but one look at Alaire's parents stopped him. They were scared foreigners virtually-alone in a London under attack. For once, someone needed him.

"You're right," Neville sighed in a resigned tone.

Alaire looked up at him amazed.

"We need to stay calm. You don't know what a Death Eater looks like …and I do. I even know the faces of most of their leadership cadre. We'll pack a couple of bags …then we can look at a map to discuss some escape routes** if** we need them. Mr. Goodnight, could you help me put up some extra defensive wards on this suite and warning wards on the hallway and stair-wells?"

"Good thinking. Forget the coffee, Jeraldine. You pack. Neville and I will put up some wards."

Marching out of the suite and down the hallway to the elevator, David watched in stunned surprise as Neville wove a complex and subtle warning hex on the stairway and elevator.

"When this is over boy, you and I are going to have a long-talk" David said more than a little miffed. "I want to know all you can tell me about this civil-war of yours. I hate being blindsided like this".

"I haven't deliberately held anything from you sir; I just assumed you and your wife knew all about this war; after all …you are related the Crabbe family."

"My nephew Vincent is involved in this?"

"Well, in a way …yes sir, his dad is a Death Eater."

"He's a **WHAT**!"

OoOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later found the entire Goodnight family with their bags packed in the sitting room of their suite watching the Marks slowly fade, Alaire was franticly explaining to her parents how little she personally knew of Death Eaters …telling them over and over how cut off from the conflict she was at Hogwarts.

Neville on the other hand, sat in a chair alone …his wand out, facing the hallway door into the suite guarding the Goodnights. They were all surprised by an owl that suddenly was pecking at their window. Jeraldine waved her wand the window vanished letting the owl fly in. She untied the note and handed it to David… Neville didn't move, remaining at his post

"It's for you, David. Read it out loud."

OoOoOoOo

"_Dear Mr. Goodnight, _

_Do not be alarmed. The two death Eater attacks tonight although serious …were poorly executed and failed to do more that superficial damage. Injuries were few and none fatal. The two Dark Marks you have seen …normally a sign of death …were put up into the air as a diversion, during a hasty retreat and do not actually denote a fatality. These Marks are now being taken care of. _

_However, the situation is still fluid and it is not completely safe for non-essential wizards to be __out and about__ tonight. I must however ask a personal favor of you. The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley has been damaged and is in danger of collapsing. I have been told that before going into the legal field, you spent most of your youth in magical-construction along side your brothers in your fathers __**'Goodnight Building Company.**__' Could you floo directly there and help Arthur Weasley save the pub? _

_With sincere thanks, _

_I remain your humble servant._

_A. Dumbledore"_

_Oooooo _

_P.S; a note to; Neville Longbottom, _

_As a member in good standing of the __**Defense Association**__ and the son of two members of the __**Order of the Phoenix, **__although the likelihood of further attacks is small …I command you to stay where-you-are and guard the Americans. _

_Set up whatever __discrete__ defenses you feel necessary, keeping in mind the __Secrecy-act__ concerning the Muggle's all around you. You are authorized to use __**deadly force**__ only to defend the Americans from __**direct**__ life-threatening harm._

_Albus _

OoOoOoOo

They looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Well, that answers a bunch of questions," said Jeraldine.

"And offers up even more …I should go," David said heading toward the door.

"What?" asked Jeraldine? "You think you are going out there to Gods know what and leaving us here? Are you mad?" Jeraldine voice had grown ice cold with anger.

"No, I'm not leaving you here to worry. I'm leaving you here to be safe …under Neville's protection, whose defense against the Dark-arts skills …believe-me …far surpassed anything we were taught back in the U.S. If I'm not back in five hours, you are to pack up and have Neville _**personally escort**_ you both to Paris. My French cousins can take you in; from there you and Alaire can get a Portkey back to the States."

"And leave you behind …in a war zone?" Jeraldine was starting to get hysterical while Alaire simply clung to Neville's arm as if she would never let go.

"Jeraldine, Neville's right …this isn't our conflict. But they've asked for my help and I damn-well going to give it."

Jeraldine sighed. "David, don't act like this. We didn't come to London to get involved in a war."

David pulled her close. "I know dear. But if they need me, I can't say no. My father fought in the Muggle war over here. He always told me to keep my honor. I can help. I've got to go."

Jeraldine nodded. "Manly honor is stupid. But I do understand. Did Dumbledore tell you where the closest linked fireplace was?"

"Here, actually, in this hotel… apparently the place is owned by the squib brother of several Muggleborn's. It's only to be used in emergencies and I guess this attack; qualifies. I'll keep the Portkey so I can get back."

"Where is this fireplace?" Jeraldine asked as David led them downstairs.

"In the bar downstairs, right next to the lobby, it's supposed to be just for looks but Dumbledore had it linked for us …to use in an emergency."

OoOoOoOo

As no-one wanted to be left behind they-all went down to the lobby, off to one side was an attached pub which was still full of loads people celebrating the New Year.

"How are you going to get into the fireplace now?" Jeraldine asked.

"We need a diversion. Any ideas, guys?," David asked

"How about a magic show?" asked Alaire with a sly grin?

A few moments later most of the pub was watching Alaire, Neville, and Jeraldine pull coins, rabbits, and pints of beer out of people's ears, pockets, and hats. It was only when they saw a flash of green did they pull their final trick.

"Ready, guys? When I say run, run to the hotel stairs as fast as you can." Jeraldine turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry we can't stay any longer! We will all turn into pumpkins if we don't get home soon. I bid you Adieu!"

She made a quick movement with her wand and there was a bright flash and a-bit of smoke. "Now!" They all ran for the nearby stairs. When the smoke cleared, everyone was gone and the pub goers were thoroughly entertained.

**OoOoOo **

Chapter 32

When David stepped out of the fireplace, he gasped for air. Half of the pub was gone. There had been a fire-ball explosion with massive devastation done to the interior. Two of the load-baring walls had blasted out into the Alley-way with only the pub's fire wards holding the structure upright.

"What in the world!" David drew his wand and quickly spied several heads of red hair gathered together outside the carnage on the street. Could they be the same Weasley that he played chess with? Cautiously stepping over fallen beams and rubble, he made his way over to the group.

"Can I help?" David asked. The oldest of the group, Arthur Weasley, turned suddenly at the odd voice. David quickly put his hands up.

"David Goodnight …from America …my daughter Alaire dates one of those Gryffindor fellows up at Hogwarts. We saw the Dark Marks and Dumbledore asked me to help."

Arthur quickly put his hand out to shake David's.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do now. The pub's all but gone and so are the blasted Death-Eaters."

"Do you know what happened?"

"A fight broke-out in the pub. Some young wizards got pissed-drunk and started throwing curses around. Turned out one of the lads had Death Eater sympathies. He threw out the first mark and blew-up the pub with a fireball hex to cover his get-away.

Oddly enough …as fate would have it. The real Death Eater's front-liner's had made plans to attack Gringotts tonight as well. They were more that a-bit surprised to see another Dark Mark pop-up just down the lane from their own attack. In the confusion, that followed, Aurors arrived and an anything-but-nice wand-battle erupted.

The Death Eaters managed to get away before any of them got caught …alive; or before they could do any major damage to the bank. There are all sorts of minor property damage about, including to my son's joke shop. Not half-as much damage as my youngest son did while having a little chat with his twin brothers, awhile back… but nothing that can't be fixed. The pub, however …the Leaky Cauldron, will never be the same."

"Your right, especially if we don't get that upper floor shored up," David commented. Arthur looked at him quizzically. "The reason Dumbledore contacted me was …I-I use to work on building houses back in the States. I'm a hands-on architect of sorts …it's in my blood. My family has been in magical-construction for generations.

"That main beam of the upper floor is starting to bend dangerously." Fred pointed out

Even as David looked, the timber began to groan under its own weight.

"Boys; quick! Put some stabilizing spells on that beam!" Mr. Weasley commanded. "We'll have to find something to physical support it, though."

"Do you have a crane?" David asked.

"A what? …Oh, you mean a Muggle crane! Afraid-not," Arthur exclaimed. "And we can't call the Muggle's in for help. The front door from Diagon Alley into Muggle London has jammed shut."

"Then you've got two choices: up or down. And down won't be pretty." David replied

The beam moaned again.

"I rather it be up, if you don't mind, otherwise the Death Eaters win.

"How about a couple of those iron lamp-posts?," David said pointing to the nearest ones.

"Yes …that's the ticket! Quick!" Arthur said - and a moment later, two lamp-posts had been uprooted and moved into the positions that David indicated to be vital for load-baring.

"Do you own the pub, Mr. Weasley?" David said while directing Fred and George

"No …It just got a new owner, as a matter of fact. The Abbott family owns it now, Hanna a girl right-out of Ravenclaw …will be running the place after it gets repaired. She inherited from her Uncle Tom who passed away from natural causes about four months ago. I - I …Oh, good …yes that's it …gently now," Arthur said as David watched as the men magically lowered the upper structure onto the iron posts.

"There. That should hold it until the Abbotts can decide what to do with things."

David quickly examined what he could see of the rest of the pub. And then he and Mr. Weasley put up some more stabilizing spells, until wooden braces could be brought in the morning.

Turning to David, Arthur said, "Thanks for your help. I'm afraid I'm not much good about building stuff. We called Dumbledore and he remembered that you were in London. Thank Merlin for bullet-owls."

"Were any of your family injured during the ruckus?" David asked.

"No thank-Merlin", Arthur replied greatly relived. "I sent William, one of my other sons …to check on my youngest, who's been spending the holiday with his fiancée and her Muggle family.

Another groan came the building as the weight settled properly on the posts

"He didn't have to stay long; however, in fact he's over there helping his twin bothers right now," Arthur said pointing out his oldest son.

"Anyone hurt at the Muggle house?"

"No, and it's a good thing the Death Eaters didn't try. I have to remember to speak to Albus about Ronald," Arthur said absentmindedly and when he saw David's puzzled expression he felt the need to explain further.

"Apparently my youngest son, saw the Dark-marks just as you did …and instinctively …without a wand in his hand …or speaking the incantation out-loud …threw-up a defensive ward …that according to my oldest son William …is the strongest ward he has ever encountered …easily surpassing those that protect the Ministry of Magic or Hogwarts… combined. My oldest-son works for Gringotts, specializing in security-wards; both putting them up and taking them down …and it takes a-lot to impress him.

"And your youngest son did that… I take it. To be honest I don't know all that much about security wards." David admitted.

"I'm not surprised; your country is at peace. Let's just say… that it takes loads of magical energy to create an impregnable ward for a Manor-house of the size the Grangers live in," Arthur pointed out in a worried tone. "It normally takes lots of time and more than one wizard to do a job so big, and yet my youngest son, all by himself, created such a shield… _**instantly**_.

"But what I find even more disturbing is the fact …that when William arrived at the Grangers, my son was behind this unbreakable shield sitting on the stoop next to Hermione …his Muggle-born fiancée …his wand on the step next to him, with both his hands …literally glowing **bluish-white** …pulsing with immense magical power.

"That's most unusual… isn't it?"

"Very, especial as it was wand-less magic."

"Does your family have a history of producing extra powerful wizards?"

"No, but it also makes me wonder about my daughter Ginerva"

"Ginerva, I think I met her at a party my wife threw just before the Christmas break began. Is she as powerful as her brother?" David asked.

"No, I don't think so… magical power wise she is about average. But what she lacks in strength; she more than makes up for in pranking cleverness". A noise off in the distance startled Arthur out of his musings and he glanced over at David suddenly realizing how indiscrete he was being with the American.

"Sorry to burden you with my family's problems, I have no idea what processed me to ramble on like that", Arthur said in way of an apology. You, um, should probably get back to wherever you're staying, though. Things are still a-bit twitchy around here. Where are you staying?

"It's a squib owned Muggle-hotel, not far from here."

"Would you like my William to put some security-wards on your rooms?

"No-thank-you, that won't be necessary; my daughter's boyfriend has already done that."

"Who's that?"

"Neville …Neville Longbottom."

"Neville you say, well never-mind then, Albus tells me; he's a force to be reckoned with, defense wise. One of the top five in his year …Defense wise," Arthur said in praise.

"I think I have underestimated that boy,"

"A lot of people do; I'm told. Well …we're done here, I think. I'll be sure to tell Albus that I saw you though." Arthur said shaking the American's hand again.

David smiled back at them all and waved at the other Weasleys. He could sense that he was being dismissed. "Um –sure; nice to meet you Mr. Weasley, if you need any more help, be sure to owl me."

"I-We… will, we will. I'm sure Hanna will want to thank you for saving the Cauldron here."

"No problem." David pulled the keychain out of his pocket. "Bye!"

David again waved at the odd group that had assembled at the pub and pushed the button to activate the Portkey.

OoOoOoOo

_**Meanwhile; back in the hotel suite**_,

Jeraldine and Alaire had collapsed on the bed in the master suite torn between pretending to laugh at the show on the telly …and worry over David. Neville meanwhile; sat in the next room in the dark lounge of the suite …still at his post guarding the door. Although was now far less tense, he had been somewhat reassured when he had glanced out the window and saw that the two Dark-Marks had now almost faded into nothingness.

"Oh, I feel a headache coming on," he heard Alaire mutter to herself from the master-bedroom.

"Want some water for your medications?" Her mother asked?

"Yes mother …Alaire replied.

"Where are your med's?" Jeraldine asked.

"I don't know off hand …but I'm sure Neville does".

"Oh, is that so, does that mean you've come to depend on him to take care of your needs"?

"Yes mother, both in and out of the bedroom.

"Don't let your father hear that," Jeraldine warned with a soft laugh.

"Of course not; I don't want my boyfriend killed."

Neville was now blushing extremely hard. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but his ears were burning anyway. He got-up from his seat and went thru the bag next to the door, he found Alaire's med necklace and turning around saw that his girlfriend had lain-down on the couch in the lounge just a meter away. She took her meds he handed her …and then …intertwining her fingers into his …fell asleep almost immediately.

"She hasn't done that in a long time," Neville told Jeraldine who stood in the doorway into the mater-bedroom. "The last time, well, the only time she had to take her medicine, she stayed awake."

"I doubt it's the medicine, Neville. We're all just plain tired. It's almost two in the morning. Why don't you go and lay-down and get some sleep? I'll guard the door and wake you if we need to leave."

Neville shook his head. "No; thank-you, I'll wait up with you. I'm too worked up to sleep right now anyway."

"I understand, dear." Jeraldine walked over to where Neville sat facing the door and stared out the window at the fading Marks.

"I remember the first War," Jeraldine finally said softly. "Reports started coming to the States that a very powerful wizard was trying to take over… here in England. We weren't sure what to do. Send troops – or- Stay out of the way? Then suddenly it was all over. Voldemort was gone …defeated by a one year old child." She gave him a curious look. "America sent help to try and rebuild what we could. David and I spent a few weeks reviewing the contracts to help rebuild Diagon Alley … looks like we may be doing that again. I guess I thought it was all over. I thought it was safe for Alaire to be here."

"It's not." Neville said sadly

The two words fell like lead weights between them.

"Neville, there's something you haven't told us, isn't there?"

Neville nodded. He glanced at Alaire to make sure that she was asleep. "Voldemort kidnapped Harry and managed to regain his body three years ago. The Ministry refused to believe that he was back. But a **few** students believed Harry. We formed a secret club called the _**Defense Association**_, but everyone mistakenly called it Dumbledore's Army. The goal of this club was to practice self-defense against the Dark Arts in ways beyond… what the "DE" sympathizers' entrenched within the Ministry… wanted to teach us.

"Do you know how to duel?" Jeraldine asked, having never taken-up the hobby back-home.

"Not really, duels have rules that Death Eaters don't follow. Harry taught us …how's the best way to say it; **'Barroom brawl style'**. I've been taught to fight, winner-take-all, and in a war like this one, that's the only way to fight." It's a good thing we learned it that way, too. two years ago... during our fifth year, Harry was lured to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. Five of us went with him. We fought a pack of Death Eaters there."

Jeraldine sat down in a chair by Neville then pulled out a wand and conjured a cup of coffee. Her face had gone pale. "Dumbledore …your Ministry …our ambassador …no one …told us any of this."

"I'm not surprised really, that was Voldemort's, first public appearance in fourteen years," Neville replied refusing to let-go of Alaire's hand. "Our previous Minister of Magic had made a fool of himself for months prior to that, claiming the dark-lord to be dead… lost his position as a result of that error… by-the-way. We have a new Minister now; a former-Auror …but he's no-more effective against the 'DE's than Fudge was.

"You see there was a top-secret prophecy that involved the Dark-Lord and Harry. **You-Know-Who** had heard only half of it and wanted the other half, with Harry being the only bloke that could open it. So You-Know-Who lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries by telling him that his god-father was being tortured. We wouldn't let Harry go alone."

"Who were… we?"

"Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and my-self. We all got hurt one way or the other during the fighting. Hermione was hit with a slashing-curse and almost died. But I truly believe that Ron got the worst of it that night …for he was attacked by a tentacles-covered gigantic-brain that the Ministry was experimenting on. He seemed fine afterwards… but I can't help but wonder if that 'brain attack' is the root-cause behind the blue-glow magical power surges that Ron has experienced this year. "

"What happened to you, Neville?"

No one had really asked him that except his Gran. He had given her the cut and dried story but he felt compelled to tell Jeraldine more. "I tried my best to help …but it seemed to never work right. I knocked Harry's wand away from him by accident. I got my nose broken. I got my own wand broken. And then, I broke the prophecy. I was a complete and utter failure."

"But you survived."

"I did …but Sirius, Harry's god-father, didn't. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him and she was the same witch that …." A heavy silence fell between them.

"…and she also hexed your parents into insanity?" Jeraldine asked in a whisper.

Neville nodded his head once in response,

"I had no idea about any of this. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say." Neville let go of Alaire's hand… stood and went to the window staring off at the now empty night sky. He pressed his forehead against the glass and screwed his eyes shut. "The summer after that battle, I had my grandmother hire a private tutor to teach me wand combat, among other things. That's why I know how to set up powerful security wards for a hotel room. But I still have my limits …with this hotel suite about as big a defensive ward that I can manage to put-up …on my own.

Anyroad …everyday for the three months for the last two summer holiday's …I gone through simulated combat drills under the tutelage of some of the best retired Ministry Hit-wizards in England. I have learned to fight **dirty**, with and without a wand. I've learned to kill with knife, sword and my bare hands. I'm as ready as I can be for this war …but Alaire **isn't**.

There was a moment of painful silence and then …

"So; I want you to take your daughter back to the States," Neville whispered as his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Oh, Merlin …don't say that." Jeraldine said with a gasp.

"I have to. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself. Take her home where she will be safe. When the war is over, if I'm still alive and she wants to come back, she can."

"It's her decision too, Neville. And I know that with you here …she won't want to go."

"She has to," Neville said as he started to tear-up. "You Americans don't require seven years of defense against the dark-arts in your magical schools just to cross the lane… and dueling is considered a extra-circular sport …like Quidditch is over here; Alaire told me that herself.

"I've had to put myself through extra training just to become **half-way** competent in a combat situation and there are loads of wizards out-there …better than me. Alaire on the other-hand; has never gotten any training at all in wand combat … or been in a life-or-death wand fight; not even once …in her entire life. "

Jeraldine sighed. "I wish I knew what to do. I'll have to talk to David and being naturally overly-protective I'm sure he'll agree with you Alaire would be safer elsewhere. However, what my well-intentioned husband won't take into account… is the fact that making Alaire do something she doesn't want to do, will be border-line impossible… to say the least. She was stubborn as a child; an attitude made doubly-difficult after she legally became an adult.

"I'm an adult by Wizarding Law over here; but reaching chronological-adulthood hasn't made me any wiser. Stubbornness in the face of danger is just stupid, for that's how we got hurt during the Ministry-battle… two years ago. Harry wouldn't listen to reason …instead he rushed-in …where angles…" Neville then paused as his fears escalated. "You've got to get Alaire to realize that; I'm not someone …worth dying for…" Neville said desperately …although his voice fading away into silence at the end.

"Don't underestimate your value to Alaire; she seems to think you're the best thing to happen to her …in a very-long time and I agree with her. She also tends to act emotionally-first and think logically-later…like her father. I remember when she decided that she wanted to learn to fly on a broom. She didn't wait for lessons. – Nope -. She just grabbed a broom, went to the hayloft, and jumped. She had gotten a plain old Muggle broom that we kept around for odd chores …broke her arm in three places."

Neville smiled sadly. "I can see her doing that."

"Alaire thrives on adventure. I also think she **knew** that the peace here was fragile …but she came anyway. Not one of her letters home mentioned any of this either …the scamp". Jeraldine said thinking out loud. "I'm still in shock that my nephew Vincent didn't clue us in to what was really going on over here, my sister too. Maybe the signs were all there and I just chose to ignore them …after all she needed a fresh start …so badly. I don't know if I can take her home when she is so happy here …but I'd do anything to protect her."

"Then take her to France. Enroll her in the _**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_. It has an excellent reputation as a magical school. I'm told and there are full emersion language spells, which can have, Alaire; reading, speaking and writing French like a native …in minutes."

"I imagine it too much to ask for you to transfer to Beauxbatons as well?" Jeraldine asked although she already knew the answer.

"I'm English born and breed, I can't abandon my mates. Besides …I've survived so far, haven't I?"

"Can you survive losing Alaire to a French boyfriend?" Jeraldine asked.

What followed was a painfully-long… drawn-out, silence.

Neville couldn't answer her. A lump had formed in his throat as he thought of Hogwarts without Alaire. It grew larger when he thought of Alaire shamelessly starkers …while shagging some prat-frog. Luckily this vision of disaster was interrupted by a _**magical warning alarm**_ indicating that a wizard had exited the elevator on their floor.

Neville's wand was in his hand and pointed at the door from cover long before Jeraldine …still standing by the window realized what the alarm meant. It was only after David had answered a couple of personal question that only his wife knew the answer to …that Neville finally agreed to lower his wand.

"David!" Jeraldine flew across the floor embracing him soot and all.

"Daddy!," Alaire squeaked as the girl suddenly awoke and flew into her fathers arms.

Neville didn't know what to do, he felt uncomfortable as an outsider by being in the same room during this emotional family reunion. He was of course glad to see Alaire's dad had returned unharmed …but it didn't seem right to bare witness to this joyful family hug. David solved the problem. He strode across the floor and gave Neville a brief manly hug.

"Well …what happened tonight?" Jeraldine asked

"The Leaky Cauldron is going to need a lot of repairs. Some drunks got into a fight and burnt-down half of it. One of them threw a Dark Mark just as a scare tactic." David sat down with a sigh and closed his eyes. "But at the same time there actually was a REAL Death Eater attempt to try to rob Gringotts going on at the same time. But, according to Mr. Weasley …"

"…Ron Weasley's Dad?," Neville interrupted in a surprised voice.

"The same - the same red hair… - the same height. And, I think I saw about four more of them there, as well. Anyway, according to him, when the real Death Eaters saw the fake Mark it spooked them off. By the way, do the names Malfoy and Lestrange mean anything to you, Neville?"

Neville went pale; "Yes, sir. Both are high ranking Death Eaters." He closed his eyes for a moment gathering courage. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange that tortured my parents."

David's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, son. Their names were mentioned today at the pub. Mr. Weasley tried to distract me …but I heard several people mention their names."

"They escaped from Azkaban awhile ago. I suppose that's why Dumbledore wanted me to stay here as guard."

"I think they led the attack on the bank and then …they escaped again. I'm sorry." David said.

Neville nodded. He already knew that the two people he hated in the most in this world were involved up to there teeth in the second Death Eater insurrection, just as they had been in the first.

"But, Neville, I want you to know that you did the right thing staying here. There was nothing you could have done out-there tonight. I wasn't all that much help my-self."

Alaire looked up at her father. "You tried to help that's all that's important. So I'm proud of you." After that pronouncement all the fight left David Goodnight.

"Well, then. Let's all try to get some sleep. We'll try to get the facts in the morning." David let Jeraldine guided him into their bedroom without the usual menacing glare that he normally gave Neville …before everyone went to bed.

"Come on, let's go change and get some rest," Alaire said.

"But, I still want to go over to St. Mungo and see that my parents are alright."

"**No**." Alaire said hands on hips, looking down her nose with a grim look of determination on her face. Neville knew what that posture meant from Ginny, but he couldn't give-up without one last protest.

"There still might be Death Eaters lurking about. I need to go back and make sure. I need to make sure that Le Strange wasn't there. I need to see that they are safe."

"No, you don't," Alaire said stomping her foot. "If you go I'll just follow you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will!" Alaire said in a harsh whisper, as she tried not to bring any parental attention their way. "Deep down, you know I will!"

Neville sighed. "It's just – I can't – why? You just – it's – the thing is –"

"Neville, you're so tired that you're babbling. We'll talk, argue, or fight about it in the morning." Alaire leaned over and kissed him; "Neville …please?"

He sighed and gave in …as usual. He picked up her luggage from next to the door. Then he followed her into a small bedroom on the other side of the suite lounge from the master bedroom. Opening her suitcase he pulled out her pajamas and meds necklace. Alaire then went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out, she found Neville still fully dressed and sitting in the chair that was furthest from the bed …waiting to tuck her in.

"Why aren't you undressed?"

"Well basically it's because my room is across the hall," Neville replied tersely feeling more than a little tired

"You're not sleeping over there tonight. You're sleeping with me." Alaire growled like an upset lioness, hands on hips glaring again at her boyfriend. "If you think I'm sleeping alone tonight of all nights… you're out of your frigin-mind. My Dad didn't set wards on my bed, I asked my mom and besides; now that I know… that you know full-well how to take them down ...sleeping with you isn't going to be a problem."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Alaire."

"For once, Neville, I really don't care what you think. Now off with your clothing get in that bed and budge over."

"If your father finds me asleep in here, he'll kill us. No, he'll just kill me."

"Neville, I'm 18. You're 17, and that means we're both of age in this crazy country. The equivalent of magical Nazi's just threatened our very existence and destroyed half of Diagon Alley. I think Daddy would understand my need for a little comfort tonight. I swear… you'd rather fight Death Eater's than argue with my father!"

"You're not too far off …with that."

"Well, don't hold your breath, Neville. You might get your wish sooner than we all thought."

Neville just stared at her. "You know, you've just signed my death warrant, but alright Alaire, you win …like always. But after I'm de-balled permanently and your dad drags you off to spent the next twenty years of your life in an American convent. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"God, Neville, your being ridiculous, I'm not catholic so I can't be sent to a convent. Look at me …I'm so tired I'm saying really stupid stuff too. Everything will be better in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

"Fine. Here." He scooted over and gave her some room on the bed.

"If Daddy comes in, I promise to tell him it was my idea."

"Fine."

"Just make sure you stay covered up."

"Fine." Neville started to close his eyes when a thought accrued to him…"Why?"

"Well, because every time we've 'slept' together, you woke up with a …" her voice trailed off.

"Go on, explain. How do I normally wake up, Alaire?" he asked amused.

"OK, now you're being horrid! You know what I mean!"

"Nope; not a clue."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Good. Now we can get some sleep." Neville pretended to softly snore.

"After all we've been through tonight, you-you . . . OH!"

"Got you."

"Neville Longbottom, you're going to pay for teasing me."

"Mmm… Good… Later, though. I am going to sleep." He rolled over and turned his back on Alaire.

Alaire simply chuckled and cuddled up next to him. "Oh, you'll pay alright."

OoOoOoOo

At six am the following morning, January first 1998 David Goodnights internal alarm went off as it always did. After only four hours of sleep, David's first reaction was to roll over and try to go back to sleep, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him …something was off and he laid there looking up at the ceiling trying to figure-out what felt so wrong to him.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks; He hadn't seen Neville leave for his own room across the hall. Uncontrollable _**protective fatherly-rage**_ sourced through every inch of David's body. Carefully so as not to wake his wife, he slipped out of bed picked up his wand and tipped-toed out of the master bedroom …his sharp mind debating different ways to disembowel a horny teenage boy.

He was half-way across the lounge when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a blanket covered lump laying on the floor directly in front of the door that led into the hotel outer hallway. The sight stopped David dead in his tracks. Turning he moved closer, and then suddenly

"**Stupefy"** …a bolt of magic hit David Goodnight square in the chest. And everything went dark.

OoOoOoOo

"Mr. Goodnight …sir? I'm so-sorry …I didn't know it was you …I was half-asleep and…"

"Neville …you hexed me," David said in stunned surprise as he open his eyes and sat up on the floor of the lounge.

"Yes sir, I sorry."

"What were you doing sleeping by the door?" David asked as he slowly regained his feet

"Doing what I said I'd do, sir"

"And what's that?"

"Keeping Alaire from harm,"

"And how does sleeping on the floor …out here …do that?," David asked his mind still to hex-muddled to connect the dots.

"To get to her, they have to come through that door," Neville said …pointing at the door to the outer hallway.

"Oh yeah …I get that …stupid of me. And if I send you …to your room across the hall, I'll find you sitting in front of that door an hour from now …won't I?"

"Most likely," Neville replied blushing hard

"Help me move the couch over to in front of the door, you'll be more comfortable."

"Yes sir, and again I am sorry."

"Yeah …yeah …just don't tell the girls you hexed me …okay?"

**Chapter 33**

After the New Year's Eve incidents, the magical world press had a field day. Headlines declared a Great Britain to be in a state of **open** **civil war**. The Muggle Prime Minister called the Minister of Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour in for what the press called 'Consultations'. Magical tourist fled the country in droves, and for several days' thereafter crazy rumors of an imminent Death Eater take-over of the government; ran amok.

In the light of this mass-media melt-down; Neville had been allowed to spend only one more day with the Goodnights; before David at breakfast the following morning …announce an abrupt change in plans and in-spite of Alaire's fierce opposition, David Goodnight packed up his family with the intention of spending the remaining week of break in Paris.

Neville returned to his Gran, but managed to spend most of the remaining Christmas-hol at St. Mungo's visiting with his parents. His father still seemed to look right through him but he could swear that his mother seemed to get a twinkle in her eyes when he walked in the door. When not at hospital, He worked on some NEWT revisions or read the **Daily-Prophet** editorial rants against the government and the Minister of Magical comical attempts to reassure the Wizarding public that the situation was not as bad as feared.

Perhaps the worst part of his forced-exile from Alaire was the sexual tension that seemed to occupy Neville's every waking moment. He hadn't expected it to be so bad. He had only been dating Alaire for a few weeks but now it seemed that he couldn't function properly without her. Every night he mentally-replayed all the kisses, touches, and caresses that they had shared. It didn't help. Nope, didn't help at all.

Then there was the fear that Alaire wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts at all. He hadn't spoken with David and Jeraldine again about the danger of Alaire staying in England. But he hoped that David had understood Neville's protective feelings as Jeraldine had explained them.

He correctly guessed that part of Mr. Goodnight's sudden desire to visit France had been to have a good-hard-look into _**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_ which was said to be located near Marseilles. Neville never said a word to Alaire about his advice to Jeraldine to transfer her to the French school, knowing in his heart that she would be safer there. He only knew that when/if he saw her next it would either be to say hello and to finish the term or to say goodbye, perhaps forever.

OoOoOoOo

**Sunday; Fifth of January, 1998. Kings-Cross rail station**;

OoOoOoOo

Neville stood on the train platform at Kings Cross waiting. Headmaster Dumbledore had arranged with the Board of Governors for him to return to Hogwarts on the express instead of by Portkey as his girls-dorm infraction punishment had required. He was to make the trip in a special compartment at the front of the train in a carriage normally set-aside for returning teachers.

Soon students began filtering past him, some nodding and saying hello. Others were obviously having a difficult time separating from their families. He noticed a few people hanging around the edges of the platform with wands drawn. "Aurors," he thought to himself with a sigh.

"Neville!" He hear someone shout from behind - and turning he saw Alaire rushing toward him. She grabbed him in a tight hug then she whispered in his ear, "We are going to have a long **TALK** once the train starts moving."

"On the train," he repeated delighted. "You're going back to Hogwarts?"

She pulled back a bit and gave him a look that made him understand David and Jeraldine's relationship better than ever. For Neville was literally afraid to breathe. The glare he was receiving from Alaire had him frozen in his shoes.

"Yes, I'm going back to Hogwarts. And, if you're lucky, I'll let you carry my trunk!"

"Neville!" David stepped forward in a sudden burst of sympathy for the young man. "I guess you're trunk is already on the train. Let's get Alaire's loaded-up."

"Yes, let's." Alaire turned and stomped after her father who had moved off toward the baggage-carriage at the front of the train.

Neville simply stood there gob-smacked in the wake of a whirlwind of feminine determination and watched Alaire march-off head high. I stood motionless until he felt Jeraldine's hand on his shoulder. "I told you that she would stay."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now get on that train with the girl you worship and try to explain your reasoning. Explain that you love her. Tell her that you just wanted to protect her. We've already talked to her. She just needs to hear it from you."

Neville gulped and gave her a sheepish look.

"If you stood up to Death Eaters?, You can also stand up to Alaire."

"Yeah; right ! But Death-eaters aren't half as scary as she can be," Neville replied making Jeraldine chuckle

Neville walked on to the train to see David hand-over Alaire's trunk to an Auror, who did a brief security check of the truck …before levitating it up into the baggage car.

"So, I guess we need to say our goodbyes." David said briskly… as if in a hurry to be out of the danger-zone. Alaire threw her arms around her father and hugged him.

"Bye, sweetheart," David said. "Be good for me. I want you to do well in class, ya-hear?"

"Yes, Daddy …I promise."

David took Neville aside as his wife spoke to Alaire.

"She's fit to be tied son," he warned Neville. "We gave Beauxbatons a good hard look, like you suggested …but even the headmistress there, Madame Olympe Maxime …freely admitted that Hogwarts Herbology department was far superior to her own. She kept mentioning this botanist prodigy that the English school had… a young man with the potential to do marvelous things in that field. Once Alaire heard that …well …you can guess what happened after that.

The best advice I can give to you is to …apologize profusely and don't be above groveling if need be. Believe me you get use to it as the years go on. Well, you'll get use to that or to living in the doghouse."

"Yes sir," Neville said gulping. Jeraldine stepped forward and took her daughter into a hug.

"We'll contact you as soon as we get home. And we'll send you a Gumbo care-package as soon as we can! Be good like your father said." And then Jeraldine turned to Neville and said: I'm depending on you to _**protect**_ my daughter …you'll do that for me …won't you?"

Yes …with my life

Jeraldine seemed happy with Neville's answer, Then the Goodnights extricated themselves from Alaire's arms and made their way the exit of the platform.

"So which carriage should we chose?" Alaire asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Harry, Ron and the others usually set-up in the third carriage back from the engine. Hermione being Head-girl this term will be in the first carriage in the Prefect compartment along with the returning teachers and the Auror detachment. That's where I have to sit, alone.

"What?"

"Part of my punishment"

"Shit …you know this punishment of yours is …" Alaire began only to be interrupted.

"…actually quite-**light** compared to the seriousness of the offense," Hermione said finishing Alaire sentence while walking up to the couple, with a really sour-faced Ron in tow.

"What eating Ron?" Alaire asked Hermione in a whisper

"I tell you later,"

"Neville! - Alaire!" The four students turned to see Ginny and Draco coming down the platform toward them… hand-in-hand. "I guess we're riding with you this trip. Is that **OK**?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, actually," Neville said as a weight lifted off his shoulders. "I was hoping you'd** all** ride together? I on the other hand …get solitary confinement,"

"Actually Mr. Longbottom, you're wrong about that …the situation has recently changed," Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, clearly in the pudding club with ex-professor Remus Lupin's first cub… declared as she approached the group in a waddle-like gait. "Due to space limitation as a result of the added Auror presence on this trip, the original plan of having Mr. Longbottom **ride alone** in his own compartment has been altered. So the Weasley party of six …that you-lot …and the Potter party of four …a group composed of Harry, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, will all be riding in the first carriage with the teaching staff.

"I don't understand."

"The two groups I've mentioned have been designated as _**high-risk targets**_ by the Ministry," Tonks said as she guided the six students into the carriage and then down the passageway to the most forward of the passenger compartments in the carriage right behind the baggage-carriage. "After the New Year eve attack …our intelligence people determined that Hogwarts students have moved up the Death Eater list as prime targets for Death Eater assault. Miss Goodnight you're included in this group at the _**direct request**_ of your American ambassador".

Neville then reached-over and took a suddenly worried Alaire's hand into his own. Tonks waited until the other Auror that had come over with Tonks as escort …had turned around and spoke one last time before she departed. "Look-guys, things are rather tense right now; the Canadian and Australian magical Governments have offered wizard-troops and the American's financial-aid to assistance in '_**ending**_' our civil-war. Most Death-Eaters activity has been suspended …at least for the moment …but knowing you-know-who, things won't stay quite for long.

"So here are the **rules**; no wandering about, except to go to the Loo, there will be no going back and forth between carriages, just stay in your compartments for the entire trip". Hermione instantly began to form a protest but Tonks held up a hand to stop her. "I know what you're about to say Miss **Head-girl**, so don't bother. For the normal prefect meeting usually held on this train …has been already canceled, with all passageway patrols handled by the Auror's onboard. Now get in there, sit down and enjoy the trip, so I can get Harry on-board."

Ten minutes later, the train began to move while the six students in compartment one …began trading stories of where they were during the holiday.

"What did your parents think of London?" asked Hermione.

"We took in most of the sights, saw a Muggle stage-play and did some shopping in Muggle shops Alaire replied with mischief in her eyes."

"Did you go with them, Neville?" Ginny asked

"Yes, it was actually fun, you-know," Neville said casually.

Alaire began to giggle. "Yeah, shopping was loads of fun!"

"OK, what's that mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well . . ."

"Alaire, no, please," Neville pleaded as began to sink down in his seat.

"But it was so funny, honey!" Alaire said with extra sweetness.

Neville sat there and _**instinctively knew**_ just what his pissed-off girlfriend was thinking. _"It's time for Revenge. Try to send me off to Beauxbatons for my own good. Well now you pay."_

"We went into a cosmetics store in Muggle London and Neville started smelling the men's colognes," Alaire began.

Everyone turned to look at Neville who just sank down further in his seat thinking to himself. _"You deserve this, so sit still and take your medicine like a man."_

"He tried one on and called me over to smell it …to get my approval. It smelled great! So I called my mom over and SHE smelled it." Ginny was giggling now and Hermione was grinning while Ron and Draco had started to snort. "SO Mom called over a sales girl and SHE smelled him. Then the sales girl called over …"

"Oh, no!"

The entire cabin erupted into laughter.

"Five sales-clerks, my mother, and me!"

"Now I know what a flower feels like," muttered Neville.

"Did you buy it? Have you got it with you?"

Neville leaned forward and Ginny and Hermione bent over eagerly.

"Oh, I can see why you got it! That's, hummm, wonderful," Ginny said breathlessly. "I want some."

"Oi! And why do you need some? You don't honestly think that I'll wear cologne that reminds you of …Longbottom" asked Draco suddenly-furious.

Ginny simply gave her boyfriend a look that would wither an oak causing Draco to instantly cower. Looking back at Alaire, she mouthed the words, "We'll talk later."

"Well, I like it as well," Hermione admitted with a small-smile at Neville. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. But I wouldn't advise you wearing it to class, especially around Lavender; she already thinks you're yummy."

Alaire suddenly lost all color in her face, as if her little story had backfired **a-tad**. For the last thing a Goodnight woman wanted was for her man to be suddenly made irresistible to other women.

"On second thought pet… Hermione's right, I don't want any hussy making time with what 'belongs' to me.

Ron laughed softly and then said to Hermione; "if you like it that much Luv - would you like me to get some?"

"No dear, I prefer the musk I just gave you for Christmas. Your scent is uniquely …you. I don't want you to smell like Neville …I want you to be …**you**," She said in a soft-husky and seductive tone …as she then took-hold of a lock of his hair turned his head kissed her boyfriend softly on the mouth.

"Is it anything like what you smelled in the _**Amortentia**_ in old Horace Slughorn's potion class?" Ginny asked teasing.

"Very similar …yes," Hermione said slowly in a now; heavy, softly-panting, deeply-aroused voice as she turned to Ron. For the next twenty minutes no-one got any conversation out of Ron or Hermione. The cologne discussion had awakened the **wanton-witch** inside the Head-girl… and once aroused …the now randy girl began an aggressive snog-secession with her fiancée that frankly bordered on the pornographic.

Draco sitting nearby began pouting about not getting similar treatment while Ginny… who in hushed tones was trying to explain …rather-firmly …that Hermione normally had more-self-control than what she was currently portraying. Granger had never been the type to engage in-public displays of affection… but getting engaged to Ron had obviously and drastically changed that attitude.

"Yeah… honey," Draco countered. "I do get that bit; she's been as frigid as an old spinster-librarian since first year. I honestly thought that the girl was incapable of anything like this," Draco said pointing directly at the snogging out-of control Head-Girl that was literally devouring her man with such shocking enthusiasm …that Ron found-himself in the highly unusual role-reversal of the poor-bloke who was actually struggling to keep his lady-loves clothing-**on.**

So with Ron and Hermione in a honeymoon level snog-fest and Draco and Ginny arguing over the merits of said snog-fest …this left Alaire and Neville semi-alone for the first time on the trip.

"So… look what you have done, your "**_Relationship for idot's"_** taunting has finally-burst the pretense that held them apart for years. You're the one that transformed our 'prim-and-proper' head-girl into …that;" Neville said indicating an overly-aggressive Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm so goooood." Alaire replied smugly.

"Yes. You are, you've been the right hand of cupid this term, even cross-breeding a snake with a lion", Neville said pointing now at a kissing… while at the same time softly-arguing… Draco and Ginny. "Who's next to benefit from your matchmaking skill's …Harry?"

"No, I never leave a project half finished; especially before moving on to a new victim," Alaire snarled, her mood turning on a-dime, from amusement to anger. "Harry will have to wait his turn patiently… like a good boy… if that's possible …for him. I'm currently in the delicate-stage of cross-pollinating an **irritating** British rose with a **sweet-tempered** American honeysuckle,"

"How's that progressing?" Neville asked nervously.

"I ran into a-bit of a snag, over Christmas… but I have hope of getting on task again, now that I'm **BACK**."

"Yes I see that."

"I thought you would be happy about how our …about us; Neville," she said her voice filled with emotion.

"Oh, I am in one way …but on the other hand …at the same time …I'm not," Neville said as he nervously moved about in his seat.

"Hmmm… Well, shall I tell you about the last few days of my life, Neville?" snapped Alaire tears forming but not yet falling in her eyes. "

"I guess my dad told you about our little side-trip to Marseille, France. _**Beauxbatons**_ castle is really lovely and the temperature in late-December …being just off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea …is far warmer than Northern Scotland. It was also really nice to meet two of my father's cousin's children who go to school there. But as pleasant as it was temperature-wise …it didn't have what I wanted …no …that's not right. It didn't have what I _**require**_.

"And then …just yesterday, my parents asked me if I wanted to go back to New Orleans …and finish my training at a North American school. They said they were very worried about my safety in England." Alaire then turned away from Neville and stared out the window. "They said that **you** had been involved in some dangerous battles over here - and that it would be far safer **for me** to go home until this U.K. civil-war… ended."

She then turned back to look at Neville. "Now how would they know about your-**battles** if you hadn't told them, Neville?"

Neville gulped. But before he could say anything, Alaire continued. "You discussed the war here …and your part in it …with my parents, things you haven't told me about …yet and you were the one that first suggested that I leave England, didn't you?"

Neville nodded.

"And why didn't you bother to talk to me yourself?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me," Neville said telling the truth.

"Well, you're right. I wouldn't have. I spent all of last night crying, Neville. I couldn't decide if I was mad at you for trying to send me away …or if it was a sweet gesture …proving that you loved me? It was also possible that you had decided …on your own, that you'd had enough of the flirtatious American and were trying to get rid of me."

"How could you think I'd want to get rid of you?" Neville exploded. "After all we've been through . . ."

Alaire turned her tear-streaked face to him. "And what would you do if your Grandmother told you that I wanted **YOU** to stay away from me …because being around an damn-colonial …empath …was too dangerous? To stay away from me… because of something that might accidentally happen in the future? Think about that!"

"Alaire, I'm sorry. I should have said something before I left. I guess I'm just a coward."

"You're **NO COWARD**, Dammit; but, it's a little late for an apology, Neville. As we say in the States, 'A day late and a dollar short!' I'm here and I'm staying here …despite you."

Now it was Neville's turn to feel hurt; despite him? Suddenly anger grew in his chest …as he abruptly stood and stepped away from her.

"Well, that's just great, Alaire. I'm so glad you're going to be staying here at Hogwarts …where you could face dangerous Death Eaters at any second …just to **spite me**! And here I was so happy because I thought that you had decided to return because you 'felt-something' for me!"

He then leaned over to whisper in her ear; "You know, for an empath, it seems that the only emotion that you don't have any control over is your own **stubborn pride**! You have to having everything your way, and you expect everyone …your parents and me, to be afraid to say** 'No'** **to you** out of fear of damaging your 'gift'. What a fool I've been!"

"No! Wait!"

Without waiting to hear her reply, Neville turned and stormed out of the compartment. He managed to stiffly-march all the way down the hall and into the Loo …before losing it. He entered the tiny men's toilet, slammed the door-shut behind him and then made a fist which he then slammed-hard it into the wall.

"I understand you better than you know, Neville Longbottom?," Said a very familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away; Alaire,"

"No"

"Please, leave me alone," he pleaded

"I did come back because I love you… you idiot!"

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it! You said you were returning 'DESPITE ME'. I did hear that, didn't I? I'm not going deaf, am I?"

"I - I… Yes! That's what I said . . ."

"Well?"

"No you're not going deaf, but you are being so …very …frustrating; trying to send me away like that. I'm tempted; I feel so tempted too …I could just …could just —"

"Could just what? Dammit Alaire you don't have to risk death here… just to become a **potion-healer**. America must have loads of botanist's that far surpass my meager-skills. You've already passed the U.S. version of Potions N.E.W.T.'s. What in bloody-hell does England have that America does not …that's worth risking your life for. I want you to be safe, is that a bad thing? I know I should have told you face-to-face, how the thought of you dying in my arms …tears me apart - and I'm truly sorry that I didn't have the stones to say goodbye to the woman I love …perhaps forever."

Alaire stared at the toilet door gob-smacked …literally stunned beyond words at what Neville was willing to give-up… just to ensure her safety. After a moment to gather her thoughts, she pulled back and said to the door.

"You know - sometimes I think - that we're starting to channel Ron and Hermione …when it comes to relationship miscues." she said with a sad-smile.

"Do we still have a relationship? I don't have all that much successful-experiences with this romance-stuff," Neville said looking at his feet …after opening the Loo door. "You sure sounded as if you were dumping me …back there."

"Neville?" Alaire whispered while putting a finger under his chin and tried to make him look-up at her. "Neville, honey, there is no way in hell you'd escape me over a tiny miscommunication glitch like this. I am so sorry. I was just feeing hurt …can you understand that?"

"Can you understand …how frantic I am… for you to be safe."

"I will be safe. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I have some very good friends now - that will help me. And, I hear my boyfriend is this courageous Gryffindor who battles Death Eaters with his bare hands."

"My wand was broken."

"Your wand is definitely not broken, Neville," she teased in a husky tone.

"Alaire, be serious. You could be in real danger being my girlfriend. All the Death-eater wantabe's within Slytherin know full-well what side I was on during the battle of the Department of Mysteries, there is **no retreat** for me …or the Weasley's. When the **'DE's** come to Hogwarts …and they will …sooner or later, I'm going to be on the front lines. You could get caught in the crossfire and …"

"… Then I guess I'll just have to protect you." She interrupted Neville gently teasing him with a look of pure love. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, Neville. I almost didn't survive last week without you. I need you like… I need air for breathing."

At last, Alaire had said the words that Neville's battered heart needed to hear. She did still **need** him. She did still **want** him. Suddenly; Alaire found herself pinned against the passageway window behind her …being desperately kissed beyond reason. It took only a split second before she responded in kind. Somehow this kiss was different from the others. It was passionate but not solely for the sake of passion. It held love, lust, and promise. Alaire could only hold on for the ride. They had lost track of time when they heard a feminine "Ah-hem."

Neville looked up to see Tonks standing half-way down the carriage staring straight at the snogging couple. "Um, this area is technically off-limits, guys. Could you go back to your compartment …if you're finished with the Loo …that is?"

Embarrassed, Neville managed to squeak out "In a moment."

Tonks just stood there waiting, Neville shrugged his shoulders and looked Alaire in the eyes and said:

"You look 100 percent thoroughly snogged."

"So do you." She replied

"Everything OK between us?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Now it is."

"No more arguing over me coming back …promise?"

"I promise to try."

"Good enough."

They shared another short kiss and reluctantly returned to the compartment, where Tonks was waiting right next to the closed sliding door. Alaire and Neville looked within and saw the other two couples snogging passionately, completely obvious to the presence of the other couple.

A few sharp taps on the window with Tonks wand and one of the couples broke apart abruptly, their ruffed clothing and disarrayed hair a great indicator of the intensity of their passion. **Three** of the four even had the grace to blush hard at being caught-out.

Draco and Ginny moved apart under Tonks disapproving gaze, but Hermione refused to budge from Ron's lap, she wasn't the least-bit embarrassed about snogging her fiancée. Emotionally emboldened by the gold wedding ring hidden under her blouse… held against her flesh by the chain around her neck, the future Mrs. R Weasley proudly held-up and out her left hand so that a leaning-forward Tonks could take note of the **engagement ring** so predominantly visible on the Head-girls hand. Seeing the ring Tonks smiled big and said proudly in clear admiration;

"Well-done Granger, bagging this particular Wesley is a Jolly-good-thing… especially for a brainy-bird like you. Weasley men are very rare blokes", Tonks admitted reluctantly. "I dated one once and foolishly dumped him because he wanted to settle down when I didn't. It took me years to find his equal in loyalty and personal honor. So by all means …Do carry-on.

And Hermione smiled back at the Auror, said; "thank-you… I think I will" …and she did… with unbridled enthusiasm all the way to Hogwarts

.

**Chapter 34**

Neville looked around for Alaire and noting her absence he sighed. He had been waiting for her in the library for almost half-an-hour. She had made him promise to meet her at seven for a quick transfiguration study session before her test the next day. He really didn't think he was the person to give her pointers on that particular class, as he had dropped the subject at the beginning of sixth year due to bad marks.

However Alaire had insisted that she knew what she was doing and like David had already advised him, once his girlfriend made up her mind …further resistance on his part …was futile. He looked around again knowing that his out of greenhouse permission to be around others was rapidly running out. His two hour time limit per-day was the reason he rubbed at the headache forming at his temples.

He was worried about Alaire. He knew she would show up eventually …out of breath with a story about getting caught up in a conversation with Ginny, or Hermione while flirting with Seamus. No, it wasn't anything at Hogwarts preoccupying him; he was worried about Death Eater's.

That morning's owl posts had brought news of another attack; this time in Yorkshire …some Muggle tourists had accidentally interrupted a meeting of Voldemort's followers. Thinking it was part of some historical tour, the hapless Muggle's had actually laughed when told to leave. They never got the chance to laugh again. Only one elderly man had managed to hold-on long enough to tell his story. He had then mercifully died of a heart attack at St. Mungo's a few hours after his wife passed-away.

That attack, coupled with the one over New Year's and the Ministry obvious futile attempts at countering the growing threat just made one thing stick out to Neville – that Alaire need protection. More protection than Neville could provide. In spite of his extra training Neville wasn't all that confidant of his as yet to be tested new wand combat skills. Alaire was known to every DE wantabe as the girlfriend of a Longbottom and Bellatrix Le-Strange had a personal blood-feud against every member of his family. Alaire was also known to be a close to Harry and his inter-circle of D.A. friends who were all on Voldemort to be killed list.

Whenever he had tried to broach the subject, Alaire had simply reassured him yet again… with the same lame promise that she had a few tricks up her "American sleeve." However Neville wanted more than vague reassurances. It was clear that she needed training in self-defense. The only problem was that the best person to train her was his romantic-rival …Harry. Hell, truth be told, he was the best person to train anyone… including some of the Auror's now patrolling Hogwarts.

Potter-jealousy wasn't really the **only** problem for Neville when it came to Alaire and Harry being **alone** together for extended periods of time. Okay, Neville knew that he couldn't be in the common-room every-night to oversee that the interaction that she shared with Harry …so as to see with his own eyes that the American flirting was really as innocent as she claimed it now to be. He knew that any healthy relationship was based on trust, and he did trust Alaire. But he was also only human, and Neville hadn't spent six years in the same dorm as the Chosen-One only to remain naïve as to Harry Potter's effect on women.

To ensure Alaire's safety …Neville could gladly swallow his insecurities and endure huge feelings of jealousy …just to encourage this vital training …as long as it meant that Alaire would be safe. Besides, getting Harry and Alaire to work together wasn't going to be easy. While she claimed that they had finally resolved their problems, their friendship just wasn't the same as it had been while Alaire had been single. It couldn't be. So the question was could they put **aside** their differences long enough to work together?

"You're lost in your thoughts." Neville flinched as heard Ginny's voice whisper in his ear and heard her giggle at his jumpiness.

"Yeah," he said, his heart still racing from being surprised. "Ginny, maybe you could help me?"

"Girl trouble, already, Neville? This is supposed to be the honeymoon stage," Ginny said with a sly grin as she sat down beside him at the table. She had a large load of books with her …all having to do with potions.

"No. Actually, for the first time in my life, that part is going rather well. Very well, as a matter of fact," he said fighting down a blush.

"I knew you had it in you, Neville. I just wasn't the person to bring it all out. Although, I must admit that I did enjoy trying!" Ginny said with a smug smile. "From what I hear, you're doing just fine. Better, even."

Neville felt himself color even more …as he imagined what Alaire might be saying to Ginny.

"Umm-"

"Before you even ask, she hasn't told me or anyone else all that much …just generalized girl-stuff. She just has that …glow-about-her …whenever I ask how things are going with you. She seems very," Ginny paused as she sought for an appropriate word, "_**Satisfied**_."

Neville felt himself smiling with a-bit of pride. He was finally doing something right.

"So what did you need, Neville?" Ginny asked as she opened one of the books and skimmed the glossary.

"It's about the war," he told her in a hushed tone.

Ginny's smile faded as she looked up from the book.

"What about it?"

"We all know that something big is going to happen soon. And, it will probably involve Harry. It might even involve Dumbledore him-self. Hell, it could even involve all of us again. Alaire's simply not ready for any of that."

Ginny had gone pale. She sighed before sitting back in her chair and nodding. "You're right."

"I've been thinking about trying to get her to work on some of her defense work."

"That's a good idea. But I can tell you that working with someone you love …is real difficult. Unless you've had a huge argument, it's hard to work up the emotion to throw a curse and mean it."

"Know that from personal experience …do you?"

"Yeah, I mean Draco tried dueling with me, but he wouldn't throw anything he thought would hurt me. He still doesn't really. It took 12 bat-bogeys, an excrement enhancer and more …before he even tried to send even a respectably powerful cutting-curse my way."

"That's why I thought I might ask Harry to do it."

Ginny stared at him gob-smacked; "Are you serious?"

"Who else could I ask, besides Ron? Your brother is super powerful now, but I hear he's having problems controlling it. They pulled him out of the regular defense-class for special training and I don't blame them …when Ron's hands glow blue …he's scary! The ward he put-up at the Granger Home I've heard is so strong …even the 'Unspeakable's' couldn't take it down. They're the ones training Ron now - by-the-way …he sits lessons with the 'Unspeakable's' twice a day now.

"Yeah I know," Ginny said. "The really weird thing is that …since getting together with Hermione, Ron's temper is totally under control, while his power levels are through the roof. It's as if snogging our Head-girl has unblocked his magical-core. He still gets angry, but he no longer fly's off the handle… instead he becomes scary focused.

"So you think I should approach Ron?" Neville asked …hope flaring in his chest.

"**No**", Ginny said firmly after a moment of thinking it over. "Ron's a lose cannon right now, Alaire could get really hurt; until my brother learns to scale back his power. I hate to say it …but Harry is still your best-bet as a trainer …for there is no denying that he knows what he's doing. He's no-where near as powerful in magical strength as Ron is now, but his spell knowledge and his skill in execution still makes Harry the best at DADA master in the school.

"Plus, he cares about Alaire so he'd want to help. Yeah …yeah I know?" Neville said in a resigned tone

"This is a dangerous game to be playing, Neville," Ginny warned. "Putting your girlfriend in the same room with someone whom we both know …in spite of semi-dating Daphne …still has very strong feelings …for your Alaire."

"But I thought that Harry and Daphne were getting …serious?"

"Oh it's the general perception that they're seeing each other, but as you yourself learned the hard way with Goodnight - Potter so-called love-affair. Being seen cuddling-up to someone on movie-night is …very different… from being _**emotionally committed**_ to some-one," Ginny said in way of explanation

Getting the obvious point Neville reluctantly nodded his head.

"Do I think that Harry and Daphne have swapped-spit in a broom-cupboard …most certainly? Are they seeing each-other exclusively …_**probably not**_?" Ginny said grimly.

"Now I'm really confused."

"That's not all that strange really, especially in light of the fact that you …like my brother; Ron, haven't really done all that much dating here at Hogwarts", Ginny explained with an understanding grin. "Take my girl-thick sibling for example; Ron, never really fancied Lavender Brown, and I mean **not at all**. Since forth-year …there has only been one girl for him and I've often wonder if he would have made less mistakes with Hermione, if he had dated more. You're the same way; Neville, besides me, how many other girls did you date before Alaire.

"Well …none, actually," Neville said ashamed.

"It's not a bad thing Neville, you're a nice-bloke, kind …gentle …and …"

"…**boring**," Neville retorted interrupting Ginny in an angry tone. "I've often wondered why all you girls seem to fancy the bad-boys …like Draco. I know he's treated girls here like slabs of meat, and yet he has more notches in his bed-posts than blokes like …me."

"You worried about me; Neville?" Ginny asked and smiled warmly when Neville nodded.

"Thank-you …that you care means …loads to me". Ginny said genuinely touched. "And your right you know …bad-boys are far more exciting, than a nice-bloke. It's like the draw we have as kids to fireworks really. Being close to something dangerous …like a bad-boy is a major adrenalin rush. But I'm not some starry-eyed dreamer; Neville, I not stupid-enough to think I can reform a snake into a kitten.

"That's where most girls go wrong with Bad-boys; they think that all a bad-boy needs is the right-girl to _**change them**_ into nice-blokes …like you. But that doesn't happen nine times out of ten; genuine bad-boys generally stay bad. The only ones you can chance are the frauds …the ones that only pretend to be bad, and telling them apart is bloody impossible most of the time.

The ugly-truth about us girls is …we all want the excitement of dating a bad-boy while we are young and in the mood to sew a few **wild-oats**," Ginny admitted with a blush. "Later in life, when 'Mother Nature' tells us girls… that it's time to settle down …the _**smart girls**_ out-grow our bad-boy stage and start looking for a nice-bloke - like you - to be our life-mates and the father of our children.

"But Draco …he's the baddest of the bad-boy's at Hogwarts, he'll hurt you and dump-you like all the others he's shagged."

"You're starting to sound like my older brothers; Neville," Ginny said with a frown.

"I'm sorry; Ginny, I just worry about you."

"No… it's alright, to be honest, I knew what I was getting into when Draco first started making the moves on me. He did want another notch for his bedpost when we first started. It was a game to him, and the '_**contents of my knickers'**_ were the ultimate grand-prize.

"But if you knew?"

"Neville, think-about it … how many blokes have I been with here?"

"Five, I think …including Potter," replied Neville after some thought.

"Wrong, by half." Ginny replied grimly".

"**What**?" Neville said shocked

"And of those ten …how many do you think I've had some kind of sex with?"

"I have no idea."

"The answer is six, not counting Draco, he's the seventh of my Hogwarts carnal lovers".

"Ginny, honestly …this isn't something a girl should boast about. Think of your reputation," Neville said in a worried tone, while hiding the hurt of not being among the lucky seven.

"No one besides you …who I trust with my life… knows my '_**bed-notch**_' count", Ginny said in a whisper. "And I'm only telling you so that you understand that I wasn't a blushing virgin when I entered into the 'in-my-knickers' game with Draco. He's only actually slept with five girls here …by the way. The other knickers he claimed to have collected …are due to manly-boasting… exaggerations with his peers.

"So you're _**more experienced**_ than the infamous Slytherin womanizer", Neville said amazed.

Ginny just smiled in a deeply-evil way. "To Draco …the addictiveness of great-sex …is just tool_**-of leverage**_ in the much larger game of mental-dominance. What he didn't realize was that I can play that game even better than he can.

"_**By-the-way**_, my boyfriend told me that he's seen …with his own eyes… just the other day …Daphne snog some blonde Hufflepuff bloke in-between the Library stacks.

"Does Harry Know… she's cheating on him?"

"Neville …Neville …Neville …don't you see?" Ginny asked as if speaking to a child. "Daphne is a Slytherin; ergo …sex is just a game to her too".

"So Harry is being played."

"Not necessarily, he might be dating Daphne in a futile attempt to make Alaire jealous, or perhaps …he's just a _**dog**_ looking to get a-little tail." Ginny said rubbing her chin as if considering both possibilities.

"GINNY" Neville said outraged.

"Neville, not everyone is as honorable as you are," Ginny said with a snort. "Harry has become more self-absorbed lately. I'm betting he knows about Daphne's being with others and doesn't mind, which could indicate that he's begun to play the bed-notch game …with Alaire as his ultimate target.

"Ginny, if she breaks up with me to be with Harry, it will break my heart. But if something happens to her …because she's wasn't prepared, it would kill me." Neville said in a resigned tone.

**Ginny POV - OoOoOoOo **

Ginny nodded her understanding. "I know what you mean." She had begun to have nightmares about Draco and the final battle. His mother had been sending him coded messages through the Owl-post that he wasn't safe outside of Hogwarts. What would she do if Hogwarts was threatened? Lucius Malfoy had publicly repudiated his son's engagement to her… that she was a pure-blood wasn't the issue; it was that fact that she was a much despised Weasley that made the match unacceptable. If an attack on Hogwarts happened would Lucius hurt or defend his only son?

Draco himself claimed that he wasn't taking a side in the war. This so called neutrality ...had lead to the first …full-out-row between Ginny and her boyfriend, and yet another between him and his parents. Ginny could still remember what he said in the heat of the argument.

**(Begin flashback) **

"You want to know why I can't choose a side. Well I'll tell you. The only side I am on anymore …is mine and that includes making damn-sure that what's mine is **safe**. That means you, Red.

"If you go out there, and I'm sure as hell you will, I won't care who it is I curse to protect you! Death Eaters, Auror's, professors, students or whoever! **No one** is going to be able to get within ten feet of throwing a hex at you! I will not lose you, damn it! It almost happened once and I'll be damned if I'll let it happens again!"

"The only reason we are still engaged right-now… the only reason I'm still wearing this bloody-huge ring …is because you pleaded your case for my hand in marriage …personally …at the Burrow during Christmas break …in front of my entire family," Ginny snarled. "It was Ron's vouching for you… that was the _**only thing**_ that got your foot in the door. Our families have had a blood feud for generations, and my brother ending it in regards to you …our only chance for a non Romeo-Juliet style future together.

"Listen here; Red, - Don't think for one second that I'm ungrateful for what Ron did for us. But in gaining you're families acceptance …I've lost everything, home, family and inheritance."

"And do you realize the hell I've gone through for you?" Ginny shouted back. "I didn't do all I've done just to become your property; you can't put me up on a shelf like my family has tried to do since I was born! I held my own against six overprotective brothers; so if you wanted some weak and helpless subservient fiancée …you should have proposed marriage to Parkinson. I am my own person …independent of all others …and I will do as I please!"

"Even if it means death; Red? Or have you spent your time daydreaming about your funeral? The minister, your family, Dumbledore, all of your friends bent over your casket crying over your NOBLE sacrifice? Well, I can tell you one person who wouldn't be there!"

"Draco . . ." Ginny began to feel hurt. "You wouldn't . . . If something happened to me, you wouldn't . . ."

"No, I wouldn't kill my-self." He came over and took her in his arms and held her so tightly that she couldn't breathe, "Because I would either be lying right there beside you …or alive and searching for revenge. Don't you dare turn hero on me, Red. Let someone else go out and face the bad guys… stay here …with me."

"I can't sit idle while my entire family is on the front lines. I have to follow my heart, Draco."

"I thought I had your heart, Ginny."

"You do, but . . ."

"If you feel you have to do something for your side …then do something that's less dangerous. Work in the infirmary, or work at the Ministry, but honestly …I rather you'd run away with me to the Caribbean and lie in the sun all day."

Ginny had to smile sadly.

"You know neither of us can bear the sun, Draco."

"Promise me, Red. Promise me."

"I can't promise not to die, Draco, and I will fight with my family, in your heart you know that," Ginny said with a sigh. "But I do promise not to risk my life without thinking."

Draco wasn't entirely satisfied but he nodded. It was a start. They then spent the rest of the hour before curfew simply holding each other tightly as if trying to imprint themselves on one another's very soul.

**(End flashback)**

Ginny felt tears starting to pool in her eyes at the memory.

"Wow, you two are so far gone!" Alaire's voice cut across their morbid thoughts. She bent and gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have a legitimate excuse this time. Professor Snape just stopped me for a chat. It's hard to break off with him when he wants to talk."

Ginny looked at Alaire quizzically. "You and Snape are on speaking terms?"

"Yeah. My mother had loaned him a book over the holidays and he was returning it."

"Wow. I thought Draco was the only one he liked. That's who gave me a heads up on the potion quiz on Monday," she said gesturing to the books in front of her.

"I didn't say he liked me. I said he talked to me. Not the same thing by a long-shot. Now, ready to work your Charm's on me, Mr. Longbottom?"

Ginny made her excuses and left. She suddenly had the overwhelming need for a hug from a Slytherin.

"Actually, Alaire …lets go to my greenhouse. We won't be disturbed there."

Alaire gave him a seductive smile. "Hmmm. I like that kind of study."

As they walked along, Neville tried to find the words to talk to Alaire about studying DADA with Harry. Once inside their private sanctuary and after they put their books down, Neville found himself wrapped tightly in a hug.

"Mmm. I needed that," Alaire said as she snuggled up to him. "Talking to Snape can be so tiring."

"So he wanted more than returning a book?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Snape wants me to start working on Legilimency and Occlumency with Harry. He feels that I would be far more successful in teaching mind-defense to Potter …than he has been. I tried to explain how awkward things have been between us lately …but he wouldn't have any of it. I had to agree to try …just to get him to let me come to you."

"Oh."

"You're not jealous?"

"Of Snape?" Neville sputtered, "Merlin, no! You've told me that's he's helped you loads, and to tell the truth …he and Harry have had incompatibility - **'issues'** - that date back to first year. But that kind of defense work, I guess …is what I need to talk to you about."

Alaire pulled back from him puzzled.

"Alaire, I want you to spend more time with Harry, too."

"Excuse me? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"**No**! It's not that. It's something else. I-I . . . Let's sit down." He said as pulled Alaire over to sit on his futon.

"Alaire, you know about Harry's role in the war

"Against Volde…- against You-Know-Who," She asked and then nodded.

"Alaire, I'm afraid that because you are my girlfriend and Harry's close-friend too …that you'll end-up being targeted as the means to **get at** both Harry or …to a lesser extent …me. The _**'DE' wantabe's**_ here can-see that your part of the Potter inner-circle support team and that in itself puts you in mortal-danger."

"So you want me to spend more time with Harry? How would that make me less of a target? You're not making sense, Neville."

"It would if you would spend that time working on self-defensive spells." Neville replied although saying it hurt like hell.

"Neville, we've already talked about this," Alaire sighed as she squeezed Neville's hand in hers. "If you think I need more work, I'll work with you."

"It wouldn't work, Alaire," Neville said letting go of her hand and standing up to look down at her. "We care about each other too much. Besides, Harry is the best in the school. I trust him when it comes to self-defense training."

"Have you spoken to Harry about this?"

Neville shook his head **no**.

"What if I say no?" A heavy silence fell between them. "I don't want to do this, Neville. It's just not in my nature to hurt someone. I'm not a soldier like you. I can defend myself to a point …one-on-one I really can hold my own …but this is different, this is war."

Alaire looked over at Neville and was shocked to see a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Honey, what is wrong?"

Abruptly she tuned-in her boyfriend. Instantly she could feel was his sadness …no it was far more than mere sadness. It was something far deeper. Despair. She got up from the futon and took a step toward him.

"What if something happens to you?" Neville asked giving voice to his worst fears. "What if you end up like my parents? I don't want to visit three beds, Alaire. And I sure as hell don't want to have to face your parents and tell them that something happened to you. That I failed to protect their little-girl …and if you died …"

Words failed him.

Alaire quickly closed the space between them wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Neville. I am so sorry."

"Alaire, you mean the world to me. And not just as my girlfriend but also as my best-friend. I've seen what these people are capable of, you haven't. They actually enjoy inflicting pain; they kill without hesitation or remorse. I'm not asking you to hurt someone else on purpose; it's a matter of protecting yourself from them hurting you. Please, do this, learn defensive spells from Harry. Do it for me and if not for me, do it for your parents and your family. I'm not asking you to go out and become a cold-blooded killer. I just want you to defend yourself."

Alaire sighed against his chest. "I'll do it, Neville. I'll do it. I won't like it …but I'll do it."

They sat there together holding each other until Neville's internal emotional fear subsided.

"I live with that fear every day, Alaire.," he said cupping her face in his hands before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you. If Harry won't work with you, we'll find someone else."

"OK. Just promise me something, OK?"

Neville nodded.

"When this is all over, you'll go away with me to somewhere warm. Where no one knows us and we can just spend our days and nights …making babies?"

"I promise." Neville said blushing hard at the mental image that had just formed in his mind from her words - as he asked him-self; _"she's just joking …isn't she?"_ But he pulled her closer to him anyway and sealed his promise with a kiss.

**000000**

**Chapter 34**

"I don't want to study anymore, Hermione. My head hurts." Ron rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Ron, we just started. There's a lot to cover. You'd practice Quidditch with a headache," she said with an accusing tone.

"Yeah, but at least I'd be riding a broom."

"As opposed to riding . . ." an Irish-tinged whisper came across the table.

"**Shut-it**, Seamus!" Ron snapped.

"How many times have I told you that this is …?" Hermione began.

"…One of the most important events in our school careers", Ron moaned interrupting his Lady. "But Luv, you forget, I don't have to worry about a job anymore. My fate is sealed."

"What's that?" Dean said surprised. "I thought your job options went into the toilet when Snape failed you in potions-class at the end of sixth-year.

"Oh he did - and I was worried sick about my post-graduate career for the longest time. My options weren't unlimited like my brilliant fiancée". Ron admitted with no small amount of pride. "Hermione can do anything she wants, and I had intended – before the Christmas-holiday to work nights at odd jobs …so as not to interfere with the great things she'll do."

Hermione had the good grace to blush at her lover's heartfelt offer of self-sacrifice for her benefit. "Don't be a twit, my post-Hogwarts job, will not be more important than yours".

The students around the table in the Gryffindor common room didn't know whether to laugh out loud or groan at the absurdity of that statement.

"Not anymore it won't …thanks to those bloody _**blue-hands**_ of mine." Ron said clearly upset. "I hate having no say in my future."

"So what are you fated to do Ron?" Dean asked softly.

"I've been drafted into the Unspeakable's. Ron said in disgust. "They wanted to take me right-from-the-off …right after the _**Granger Ward Incident …**_but Dumbledore insisted that I be allowed to finish my education first. So tell me again luv? Why I have to revisit so hard for N.E.W.T.'s - if my post-Hogwarts career with the Unspeakable's is already set-in-stone?"

While Hermione began a longwinded diatribe about the advantages of high N.E.W.T.'s marks on careers …Alaire sat back and thought to her-self …that she had to agree with Ron. They had been studying for over two hours now. She had decided to take the N.E.W.T.'s classes for Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. She didn't have to take any of them if she didn't want to due to her graduation in the States a year ago …but in the name of camaraderie, she had joined her fellow Gryffindor's in their academic pain.

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake …its only January," Seamus moaned. "We won't be taking the tests for another five months. You know that I'll forget all this stuff by then!

"Do you think that Neville is doing half the revising that we are, stuck in solitary confinement down in his greenhouse?" Dean inquirered thoughtfully!

"Neville, passed all his O.W.L.'s just fine. His memory problems aren't as serious as they were first year …or haven't you noticed," Hermione pointed out sharply."

"Thanks, Hermione," Alaire said smiling at the Head-Girls defense of her boyfriend. "But just because you can remember the serial number on your first Barbie's butt, doesn't mean that everyone in this study-group can just stuff this crap in …non-stop… twenty-four-seven!"

"Alaire's right," Dean added. "You're being a bit tough there. I'd rather study for my Runes test next week than my NEWTS in June."

"Look, I just want everyone to succeed." Hermione pouted.

"Well, I for one …will worry about it later. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Seamus?" Dean stood and headed for his room.

"Yeah, I'm in. I need me beauty sleep."

"You ain't kidding," jabbed Alaire.

"Ah, you'll miss me when I'm gone, Alaire." Seamus gave her his best leer.

"Then leave already so I can miss ya?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash overhead followed by cursing.

"Oh! It's those first-year-girls again! They keep trying to levitate their beds as Charms practice," Hermione huffed as she went to investigate.

"I'm starving," Ron said as he hurriedly piled his parchments into his schoolbag. "I'm going to scrounge for something to eat. I think Harry kept back some snacks from the last party."

"Going to bed, Alaire?" Ron asked as he packed up his study notes.

"Yeah, in a moment… I wanted to put this thought down-on paper first …then I'll head up. See you-all in the morning."

Alaire watched Seamus and Dean go up the stairs to the boy's dorm, regretting once again the stairway incident that had banished her boyfriend from spending his nights in the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore due to pressure from the board had reduced Alaire's after dinner visits to greenhouse number seven to every other evening. Cut-off from Neville's company Alaire then turned back to her work with a sigh.

She was so sick of studying the theories behind everything. It was much more fun to actually practice Transfiguration! She began to randomly transform items on the table in front of her. An inkwell became a snow-globe with a spouting oil rig - with "Welcome to Texas!" written across the bottom. A couple of quills and a piece of parchment became a Mardi Gras mask. One of Seamus's jumpers reverted to a small stuffed lamb.

"Oi! Calm down in there you-lot …or I'll report you to the Head-Girl …I mean it!" Ron's voice drifted down the boy's stairwell.

Suddenly inspired, Alaire smiled as she pointed her wand at a pile of Hermione's notes. Alaire stood with a smile as Ron came back down the stairs his hands empty of snacks and sat back down. The boy's eyes went wide when saw the plate of goodies on the table. He simply nodded his gratitude to Alaire for the treat and he sat down and picked up a cookie …totally ignoring Alaire's wicked grin which quickly transformed into a nervous frown as she abruptly turned and ran out the portrait door …after curfew.

OoOoOoOo

**Meanwhile within Greenhouse number Seven**,

OoOoOoOo

Neville kicked off his slippers and folded the futon bed down as he prepared for bed. With school back in session, everyone had been extremely busy. Upcoming NEWTs were on everyone's mind including Neville's. Slipping off his bathrobe, Neville crawled under the covers. He fluffed his pillow and hoped that his dreams wouldn't be filled with NEWTs, tests or revisions. He had just gotten comfortable, when the door to his greenhouse living quarters flew open.

Startled, Neville sat up in bed just to have what appeared to be his girlfriend fling herself onto his bed and burrow her-self under the covers.

"Oh, God! Neville hide me!" said a frantic voice from under the covers as it moved around.

"Alaire!" Neville squeaked as she accidentally moved against him in her efforts to hide herself.

"Please, Neville," she said urgently.

What's going on? You're not supposed to be out after curfew. What if Argus Filch had caught you?

"Why do you sleep with a Muggle flashlight?" came a muffled voice from under the covers.

Neville closed his eyes before pulling the blanket up for him to look down and see Alaire. She was cowering against him trying to keep herself as low and inconspicuous as possible.

"Not that I don't like you being here, Luv …but what is going on?" Neville asked.

"Oh, Neville, you've got to save me. She's going to kill me," Alaire said hiding her face behind her hands.

"Who is?"

"Hermione,"

"Didn't finish the revision?" Neville asked with a chuckle.

"I was just so sick of her talking about NEWTs and revisions. _You shouldn't be wasting time. Don't you know these tests affect the rest of your life? One mix-up in the testing and you'd be lucky if you could get a job in a Muggle magic shop_," she said mimicking Hermione's latest rant. "I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't."

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Neville said.

"She had left her revisions notes and practice tests on the table before I went up to change for bed. I just snapped when I saw them."

"What did you do?" Neville asked as a lump formed in his throat.

"I transfigured them into chocolate-chip cookies," she said in a small voice.

"Good lord, is that all?" Neville said as he released the breath he was holding. "Here I thought you'd burnt them in the fire or tore them up. Not like I've haven't thought about doing it before; my-self, of-course. But I knew that would be the LAST thing I did; before Granger killed me."

Alaire paled slightly at this.

"Alaire …sweetheart …is there something you're not telling me?" Neville asked worried.

"Umm, well, Ron came back down …and he was hungry …_**as usual**_."

Neville in amazement turned his face toward the girl hiding in the bed.

"So he ate a few."

A silence fell across the greenhouse.

"How many are left?," Neville asked with a sigh.

"It was **Ron** eating them," Alaire snapped as if that was the answer.

"None then," Neville said hanging his head.

"Can I just hide in bed with you until graduation?" Alaire asked. "Please?"

"I truly wish that was possible," Neville said. "But it's not. I don't think McGonagall would be very pleased to find you here… even now?"

"She'd be less pleased to find me cursed beyond all recognition by the Head Girl," Alaire reasoned.

"Come on," Neville said getting out of bed and pulling his bathrobe and slippers on. "We're going to fix this."

"But how? Maybe she won't notice they're gone?" Alaire said timidly. She was beginning to have second thoughts about her actions.

"Yeah and she didn't notice that three-headed dog first year either," Neville said reaching his hand to help her up. "Come on. She can't kill both of us. You can use me as a shield." Neville helped Alaire out of his bed before saying. "It'll be fine. Just follow my lead okay?"

"'Kay."

Neville lead Alaire back to Gryffindor tower and made sure she was behind him as they stop at the table. They saw Hermione sitting on the couch. Ron's head was in her lap and he was licking the remaining chocolate from the cookies from her fingertips.

"Uh, Hermione?" Neville said timidly.

"Not now, Neville, we're busy," she said never looking-up from Ron.

"But it's about the revisions notes you lent me."

"Bloody hell, not now!" snapped Ron.

"Okay!" Neville said happily as he turned and escorted Alaire to the bottom of the upstairs of the girls dorm.

"So what now?", Alaire whispered. "She's going to notice those notes are gone."

"There really weren't that many were there …just a few pieces of parchment …right?"

"Five to be exact… but she'll figure it out! I fed Ron those cookies. I was the only one left at the table."

"Alaire, I honestly don't know how you're going to get out of this one," Neville said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not the end of the world. Losing some old notes will not get me tossed out of Hogwarts."

"It could get you detention."

"Or worse," Neville chimed in.

"Worse?"

"Yeah, you could be on Hermione Granger's bad side for the rest of the term."

Alaire paled as she hugged Neville's for comfort.

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly Neville grinned… a truly evil grin.

"Leave everything to me, Luv," he said as he patted her on the back. "Go back to your room, dream good dreams, and then make sure you are at breakfast."

Alaire stared at Neville.

"What are you going to do, Neville?" Alaire asked.

"I said leave it to me! Don't you trust me?"

"Ye-e-e-s."

"Then pleasant dreams!"

He kissed her goodnight again and gently shoved her up the stairs.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Alaire made it down to breakfast extra early. Soon, Dean, Seamus, and Harry joined her. Hermione and Ron came in last. Both wore happy, content faces. They sat down and began a quiet conversation between themselves. Alaire watched as Neville calmly entered the Great Hall and had a brief conversation with McGonagall who pointed in her direction. After a moment, he walked over and stood next Hermione.

"Hermione I owe you an apology".

"Whatever for?," Hermione asked smiling up at Neville.

Do you remember giving me some of your old Transfiguration revision notes… a couple of days ago.

"Yes, you said you needed them for a project of yours, which was odd as you dropped transfiguration fifth year, Hermione said more puzzled than ever".

"Yes I did, you also know that I get all my meals served in my greenhouse".

"Yes, we've all missed your company."

"I shouldn't have done it, after all I gave up that subject, but with your notes right in front of me… I couldn't resist the temptation. I gave them to Alaire, yesterday because I didn't know how to change it back.

"Change what back?"

"So did you like my transformation project of last night?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What projects?"

"You know, the cookies?"

"The cookies?" She thought for a moment. "Oh, those cookies! Those were transformed? From what… they were delicious!"

"**You ate them?"**

"What? Of course, we-I, I mean they were right-there. Ron gave me one." She turned to look at her boyfriend in horror.

"Well, they were on the table. I thought someone had heard me say I was hungry."

"Oh sweet Merlin" Neville choked out. "That's why I chose cookies. I thought you'd be impressed, Hermione. I concentrated really hard on a pile of your old notes you loaned me and thanks to your help; I transformed them into something that truly reflected their inner content.

Alaire stared at Neville in gob-smacked amazement at his bold-face lie.

"I was going to tell Alaire to tell you not to eat them, Hermione, but then I got caught-up in a botanist project that went horribly-wrong and I completely forgot to tell her. When she sent me a note thanking me for the delicious cookies I realized my mistake. It's my entire fault and I'm so sorry. Your notes are gone! It's this damned short-term memory of mine. It's such an embarrassment! Why can't I be normal?"

Neville put his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. Only Alaire knew that he was actually laughing instead of crying.

"Oh; Neville! No, don't worry about it! Those notes were from our second year pincushion to hedgehog reviews. I really haven't looked at them in years! And we are so far past that now."

Neville took a deep, calming breath.

"Honest, Neville, I know you would never do anything like that **on purpose**." Hermione reached across the table to pat Neville's shoulder. "And, besides, the cookies were amazing! Weren't they Ron?" She nudged Ron.

"Oh, yeah! Really, really good! Hermione loved them!"

At this point, Alaire could barely contain her giggles. She quickly shoved a fork of eggs into her mouth.

"Are you sure, you're not mad?" Neville dare to peek over his hands.

"Neville, I couldn't be mad at you. And you did such a good job at that transfiguration. We never dreamed that they weren't originals! And besides, it's not your fault that you forgot. I guess I was a little hard on you about your memory."

"Oh, OK." Neville sat up slowly wiping imaginary tears. "So still friends?"

"Of course! They were just some silly notes!" Hermione was almost ready to leap over the table to comfort him.

The bell rang just in time to stop her. As everyone headed to classes, Hermione gave Neville another encouraging smile. Harry, who had missed the prior night's session due to a detention with Snape, was totally mystified. Alaire watched him try to get information from Ron as they walked out but for once Ron wasn't talking.

Neville couldn't help but feel a little proud as his girlfriend preformed and exaggerated bow in an empty corridor on the way to their first shared class that morning.

"I salute the master, Neville," She told him with a smile. "Not even an Irishman such as Seamus... had he swallowed the Blarney Stone …could have told a bigger whopper than that."

"Well, she's not mad at you." He returned her smile.

"You know, Neville, I don't think I've ever seen such a performance."

"Thank you."

"Yes indeed, I believe that I need to give some deep thought as how to reward my valiant knight for protection from a angry bookworm Dragon."

"Milady, I was just happy to be of service." Neville said grinning.

With a quick glance around for professors, Alaire looped her arms around his neck. "We have two hours tonight, to socialize in the common-room with the others after dinner, which leaves me two hours to check on the plants as a good assistant should. As you have been of service to me Sir Knight, I think it only fair that I service you tonight."

"As you wish, Milady" Neville said blushing even harder than ever …as he gently brushed a kiss across Alaire cheek.

**OoOoOoOo**

Several days later

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 35**

Neville fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Professor Sprout to finish looking over his latest plant-bud request. He knew what he asked for was considered to be a Category 5 Dangerous plant, but he had worked with other plants in that category several times before now.

"Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout began looking over her reading glasses at him. Her desk was filled with all sorts of plants and flowers. Most of them were specially picked to be calming and give off a pleasant scent, and after looking at Longbottom's request she was glad they were there. "I have looked at your application proposal concerning the plant, and while I do admit you are a brilliant herbology student, it is not a normal occurrence to allow a student to handle a bud such as this. Icarus-Wings are very rare and hard to come by."

"There are five of them in greenhouse four," Neville said, watching as the corners of Professor Sprout's mouth turned up slightly.

"How can you be so sure of that, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked fighting a smile that her brightest student had indeed known that fact. The Icarus-Wings were very well concealed.

"Greenhouse four houses tropical plants," Neville began. "The temperature throughout the greenhouse must remain at a constant 87 degrees or above. The greenhouse is kept at that precise temperature all year round. No warming charm lasts that long, and while you may be able to cast a charm once a day the potency of the charm will vary. So there is no way it could be a warming charm. Icarus-Wings give off heat of 90 degrees within a 17 foot radius. It would take five plants – one at each corner and a central one to keep the greenhouse at necessary temperature throughout."

"Twenty-points to Gryffindor for your knowledge Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout said now grinning. "However, you must also realize that because of those plants in greenhouse four, we cannot give you an Icarus Wing for this proposed project."

"You wouldn't need to give me an entire plant," Neville said reaching into his cloak and pulling out two small pots containing two very small seedlings. "I just need you to place these pots within twelve inches of two of them for ten days. My research indicates that they are compatible to be cross-pollinated."

Professor Sprout sat back for a moment, contemplating this new proposal.

"You do realize if this works the resulting plant will be extremely dangerous, well beyond that of the typical Icarus-Wings," she asked. "Your new plant could easily become a Category Six, Neville …In other words, a life-threatening plant."

"Yes, but only when it first blooms …but once it completely opens, it will have the potential to be a milder hybrid with a wider range of heat. It will make it easier to keep plants such as those in greenhouse four."

"Fine then," Professor Sprout said taking hold of the two seedlings from Neville. "But I expect full reports every week on your progress and if anytime things go wrong, the project will be terminated as well as the resulting hybrid."

"I understand."

As soon as the door closed to Professor's Sprout's office, Neville let out a breath he hadn't realized his was holding. Leaning up against the door for support, he loosened his neck-tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt to let him breathe better. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

OoOoOo

"Tough meeting, my-love?,"

Neville's eyes snapped open to see Alaire shyly smiling at him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since you went in," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arm around his. "I mean - my boyfriend gets all dressed up, is so nervous when he leaves …that he storms off without telling - 'me' - where he's going."

"You…you… thought I was cheating on you?" he said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"I knew it wasn't true, but still I got a tad-bit ..."

"You were jealous," Neville teased as they walked back to Neville's greenhouse.

"So-what if I was," she shrugged. "Now tell me, Neville, whom should I be more jealous of …Professor Sprout who obviously made you nervous …or the plant you were probably speaking passionately about while you were in there. My money's on the plant."

"I was just seeking approval to go ahead on another hybrid project," he said.

"Another-one, Good lord, don't you ever stop? How many projects does that make this year?"

"Sixteen application so far this school term, but only seven were approved and have been commercially successful."

"Only seven …do you know how many professional Herbologist's don't even have one successful hybrid during their entire careers?"

Neville just shrugged unconcerned. He knew that he had done well with his hybrids …but he'd been inspired this year beyond anything he done previously. He resisted the temptation to tell Alaire that combined he had twelve commercial patents in his name …seven were devolped at Hogwarts with the rest done out of the greenhouse behind Gran's home. Mainly because he didn't want Alaire to think he was some kind of braggart like Finnegan or Sloper. He didn't do it for the fame anyway. Nobody ever put-up a statue to a botanist. Outside of a handful of professional's botanists/herbalists no one knew his name and he liked it that way.

The royalties were paying for some very expensive experimental treatments for his parents and to help his Gran pay some of her bills, otherwise ...he was as dirt-poor as the Weasley's. He just enjoyed the challenge. He felt lucky that he had found his niche in life. It had all started because plants couldn't talk back to you. You could tell all your problems to them and they would never say… "Well, you should have remembered the password!" or "If you hadn't stepped on her feet, at the Yule-ball …maybe Ginny would have given you a second chance."

He had been able to hide away in the greenhouse his sixth year after the Ministry debacle. It wasn't until Ginny dragged him physically to the common-room party that he admitted to himself that he was depressed. He had rejoined the world after that night …but in times of stress, he could always be found talking to his Mimbulus Mimbetonia in the most isolated corner of greenhouse six.

Seventh year he gotten his study …a fortress of solitude, where he could bemoan his semi-permanent bachelor status in peace and quiet …but that all ended when Alaire came along. Suddenly, he had been forced to deal with his emotions instead of hiding from them. The Halloween night that he had taken Alaire to his study, he realized that she made him feel better than any plant. He felt that he had begun to bloom just like his namesake rose.

OoOoOoOo

"Did you give everyone their late Xmas gifts yet?" he asked steering the conversation away from himself. He entered the living-quarter's office area of Greenhouse number seven. Barely into the door He went right over to his dresser and began to peel-off his best robes.

"Yeah," Alaire said laughing as she enjoyed the sight of her man undressing. "I gave Hermione her book and she tried to tell Ron he'd enjoy it too. He went off about he didn't enjoy reading 'bloody books and it was a waste of time.' Just wait until he finds out what it really is."

"I don't want to be around what that happens," Neville said smiling. "I still don't believe you got her that."

"Well, technically, I got them a joint-gift. I'm sure they'll both enjoy it. They'd better appreciate it… you have no idea how embarrassing it was for me to buy. You would have thought I was buying an X-rated video, not a '_**How to Give a Great Erotic Massage'**_ from the look the clerk gave me."

"Just a tiny pay-back by fate for the cologne incident; I say," Neville teased as he hung-up his robe.

"Ha – ha… very funny;" Alaire bemoaned. It was far less embarrassing making my purchases in Victoria's Secret."

"Speak for yourself! That place was made… just to torment blokes. But I'm sure Draco will enjoy the present you got Ginny."

"Ah, yes. She ran-off right after I gave it to her. I wonder if they have a secret place like we do," Alaire said slyly.

Neville blushed. "Sure they do, don't you remember they told us about their place in the east tower."

"I forgot about that," Alaire said with a huge laugh as she sat down on the couch-positioned futon. "But at least Ginny's gift of a latex outfit and a new leather bullwhip; will be of more practical use… than Harry's gift. He was actually trying to do divination homework with it. I tried to tell him a _**Magic 8 Ball**_ was a toy and not really magic but he said it was far more accurate than other magical means of divination."

"Did you ask him about training you?"

"Yes," Alaire sighed sadly. "He agreed, though I don't think he was too happy about it. I really don't know, Neville. I don't like fighting."

"Don't think of it as fighting," Neville said. "Think of it as staying alive long enough for you to make an honest man out of me. And someday… if I'm so blessed …a father"

He gave the password at a locked door and then walked into his own private greenhouse. He glanced up at the Longbottom Rose which had taken over the northwest corner of the room.

"Hold-on there… I haven't made you a dishonest man yet," Alaire smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, but you're sure trying and I just can't resist your charms for too much longer," Neville sighed playfully.

"Resistance weakening, thats good to hear ...I'll have to remember that," Alaire said smiling as she kissed him behind his ear. She giggled when he shivered. "Do I give you the heebee-jeebees?"

"The what? …Honestly," Neville said. "Sometimes I think you Americans speak a different language!"

"The chills, silly? You know, like if you accidentally bump into a ghost or something."

"Oh. Ick." He shivered again as he pulled away from her and undid his tie. "I did that my first year. I literally walked right through Nearly-Headless-Nick. I'm not sure who was more upset."

"Hmm. So my kissing you is the same as running through a dead person? What a compliment."

Neville turned from where he was neatly put away his tie and began to work at the buttons of dress shirt. "Hmm. Similar …but not quite the same."

"Aren't you the comedian today?" She watched him unbutton his shirt with a confused smile. "Neville, why are you undressing? Not that I'm complaining but a less, um, **direct approach** is …" Her voice trailed off as Neville finished with his last button and pulled off his shirt revealing a smooth, broad, muscular-chest.

"To be honest, I sweat heavily when I dress-up for occasions like today. I'm usually uncomfortable at parties and let's face it …I'm no-where near as outgoing as you are. I'm more grateful than you'll ever know for you choosing to be with me …for all I am really …is a shy simple gardener.

"If you're just a gardener then I'm fertile soil …when is planting season?" Alaire teased just for the enjoyment of watching Neville blush under her sexual banter. "But now that you are putting clothing away," she said changing the subject to allow him time to recover. "I want to claim one drawer of your dresser as my own.

"Why?"

"I want to keep a few extra sets of clothes here in case of accidents", Alaire replied in a matter-of fact tone". I have great expectations of spend the occasional night in here, I don't want to show up to breakfast the following morning …wearing yesterdays clothing and smelling of sex sweat."

"Oh. So you're moving in… without asking me first? Where does the rest of my harem sleep if you move in too?" Neville teased coyly. And a stunned Alaire could only stare opened mouth back at her flirting boyfriend. "But you'd not have to worry about day-after sex-sweat. That's why all the other girls are so grateful that …unlike my old study, with its tiny water-closet …greenhouse number seven has a big …roomy … two person shower-stall."

"Yeah," Alaire mumbled amazed by Neville boldness.

"Anything wrong, Alaire?" Neville asked with a soft chuckle.

"Nope." She replied with a blush after her bluff had been called.

"OK, if you say so." He hung his dress shirt on a hanger behind the bathroom door and pulled down a rugby shirt that Dean had given him for Christmas.

"You're getting dressed?" Alaire asked in a disappointed whisper.

"Yeah. We've got to get you up to the Great Hall and dinner."

"Oh,"

Neville turned his back to Alaire to hide his smile and started to pull on his shirt but stopped when a pair of female hands swiftly caught the shirt and wrapped it around his hands. Now he was stuck with his hands above his head.

"Are you sure you want me to go to dinner, and set between those pervert's …Finnegan and Sloper?" Alaire said in a husky voice. "Can't we have the house elves bring my dinner down here instead, please?"

Neville turned his head to see Alaire staring at him with wide eyes. "And if not …I mean, isn't Sheppard-pie a-bit overrated anyway."

"And what about dessert?" Neville asked.

Alaire let go of his hands and leaned against him. "I promise to satisfy any …cravings you might have."

Neville took one look at Alaire's face and threw the shirt to the floor.

"I think I could be persuaded: time has been set aside by Professor McGonagall for my assistant to tend to my _**seeds**_" he boldly teased as he began to nibble at her neck. "Mmm, you taste like heebie-jeebies'."

OoOoOoOo

Alaire and Neville had dinner that night in the greenhouse. The house-elf that served the meal …by the name of Winky …was very, very unhappy who was delighted to be allowed to serve the noble house of Longbottom. Alaire of course …charmed the tiny creature as she had Dobby. And when she accidentally dropped the hint …of how much she would wish that someone as wonderful as Winky could take-over all of Neville's personal needs …meals and cleaning duties, the half-tipsy house-elf nearly wet her-self in eagerness to volunteer for the job.

After dinner, however … Alaire suddenly-remembered; that she needed to go right away to the library and meet with Ginny.

"What about the desert you promised me" Neville said as he reached for his socks.

"Ahem. Um, give me a rain-check… okay? I make it up to you later …I promise, Neville? There's something that I need to talk to you about and it involves Ginny."

"More important than the whipped-cream induced …heebie-jeebies?" Neville asked with an amused chuckle. After a proper snog he felt like he was floating on air …but he was about to be suddenly grounded.

"Um, well, related, actually."

Ten minutes later they entered the Library which had a few stragglers around the study tables. Alaire quickly spotted Ginny's red hair and headed towards her.

"Hi! We made it!"

"I was beginning to wonder." She gave Neville a sly smile. "Dare I ask if what made you late and what has plastered a identical smile on both your faces, due to the same thing?"

Neville had the grace to blush while Alaire gave Ginny a dirty look. She waited until Neville had sat down before she gave him her best apologetic smile.

"Uh, oh, this can't be good," he muttered as he noticed the suddenly worried looks that now appeared on Alaire face. He swallowed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I wouldn't say anything is wrong, would you, Alaire?" Ginny said

"Oh, no! Definitely nothing major wrong! But, perhaps… a-bit interesting," Alaire's voice kept getting higher-and-higher.

Neville now was really worried. "OK, what's up? I know better with the two of you."

"Well . . ." Ginny looked at Alaire who took a deep breath and began. "It was all a huge-misunderstanding really. You see, Ginny and I were talking about my Magical Creatures project for Hagrid. Since I'm not taking a NEWT in his class, he's asked me to find a book of magical American animals for his first years. And Ginny and I were discussing it in the library."

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" Neville asked. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"Well, we were discussing a book I have about 'Phlogiston Gators', these fire-breathing magical-gators that we have in Louisiana."

"We were just comparing snout sizes," Ginny said coyly. You know my brother, Charlie …he works with dragons, when out of nowhere …Wallace Evans …"

Neville interrupted. "Hang-on! You were comparing animal snout sizes?"

Alaire nodded at him as she held her hands out in front of her. "I was just saying to Ginny that when a _**Phlogiston Gator**_ is a baby, its snout is just four inches long." She held her hands out an appropriate length.

"Then I said that a Peruvian Viper-tooth has a five inch snout." Ginny held her hands out in front of her.

"But then when a P-Gator, because that's what we call'-em back home, is only a month old, it doubles in size." She spread her hands out further …at which point Ginny began to giggle.

"But my Viper-tooth is generally …MUCH LARGER, Alaire." Ginny snorted widening the distance between her hands.

"But then I pointed out that although a P-Gator starts-out …much smaller," Alaire said narrowing her hands back to four inches apart… as she began to chuckle. "And then when agitated it gets much bigger, really fast." She pulled her hands apart to about six inches. "I told her that a fire-breathing gator could take her dragon anytime."

Neville put his head in his hands and began to softly chuckle.

"I disagree," Ginny said defensively. "But anyway, we were discussing these size changes when Wallace Evans, that tall, dark, and menacing Slytherin from sixth year, came over."

"Yeah, and I can't even imagine where his mind was!" Alaire said

"In the gutter …of course," Ginny snorted with contempt.

"Exactly."

Neville wiped a tear from his face. "OK, ok …I get the idea …so what did Evans do?"

Alaire began to blush.

"Well, he obviously misunderstood what we were talking about …because he came over and pulled my hands apart this far," she measured about seven inches. "And he then said; 'this is a good size for guaranteed satisfaction …if you're interested."

Neville's smile faded fast… as he felt his anger grew hot. "He; _**hit**_ on-you?"

"Calm down …Wallace and his exaggerations was nothing Alaire couldn't handle," Ginny said with a big smile.

The stomachache came back. "Alaire, what did you do?" Neville asked very worried.

"I pulled my hands about this far apart," she measured an additional two inches in length, and then held up her thumb and fore finger about two inches apart. "Then I said-I said …" She took a deep breath fighting back a giggle. "And I said …I'm dating Neville Lo-o-o-o-ngbottom …and I wasn't remotely interested in anything that was merely seven inches **long**… or less than two inches **thick** when …_**Limp**_."

Neville felt his face go several shades of red as Ginny's giggles erupted into full belly laughs.

"It was all instinctive, Neville," Alaire said quickly. "I just had to put him in his place. And it was really a compliment to you."

"Yeah," Ginny was laughing so hard she was in danger of falling out of her seat.

"I' really sorry …I know that you're a private kind of guy . . ."

Thump! In the state of near hysterical laughter; Ginny, had literally fallen out of her seat.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Goodnight. Is there a problem with Ms. Weasley?" Alaire looked up to see Irma Prince …the school Librarian …looming over her shoulder.

"Longbottom - Goodnight!" Ginny laughed even harder. "Has she been hit with a tickling charm? If so remove it at once!" Irma Prince demanded.

"No; ma'am. She's fine."

"Well, then! Get off of the floor, Miss Weasley. This is a Library and I expect better behavior from all of you …now either settle down or leave at once!" She turned stomped off as Ginny sat back down at the table. The three students looked at each other as solemnly as they could before they burst out laughing.

OoOoOoOo

As they walked toward the Gryffindor common room, Alaire nudged Neville and said, "I'm proud of you, Neville. I think you're loosening up a little-bit. If I had talked to some horny-snake about the size of your …tool, back when we first started dating, you would have hit the roof."

"Yeah, Neville, I remember you being afraid to hold my hand in public." Ginny pointed out.

"For your information, Ms Weasley, today has been an exceptional good day for me, I got the go ahead on another project and just had a private-dinner with my best-girl. Good news and good company has a tendency to embolden my spirits. As for my behavior during the time when we went-out… as with any bloke bold enough to court the youngest Weasley. I'll have you know that I walked on egg-shells during our entire brief-time together… and acted the way I did… because I was scared to death of being hexed into the next century …for stepping one toe out of line… with **you**."

"I'm not that bad!" Ginny protested while Alaire raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah; **right**! Well …Alaire could have asked Michael Corner about egg-shells if she didn't want to take my word for it… but he's gone now," Neville replied with a casual shrug of his shoulder. "Right up to the day he graduated that poor bloke cringed in fear …whenever you passed him in the hallway, and you have never let-on the reason behind his fear. And to tell you the truth, I can't help but-wondered if Malfoy interest in you …wasn't based in-part in your '**too** **dangerous to tame… wild-girl'** reputation.

"It took me years to develop that reputation, I'm sort-of glad it worked-out the way I planed it." Ginny snorted; smugly pleased with herself.

"Yeah, getting on Ginny's bad-side is a very unhealthy thing for a bloke to do. Ask Michael, or even Harry. Dean and I were the only two that emerged somewhat unscathed," Neville said in a matter of fact …dead-pan tone.

The friendly jibing of Ginny's continued until a loud _**"Clang!"**_ interrupted them. It was an alarm bell. It faded away only to be followed by Professor McGonagall's voice reverberating as if from a loud-speaker in-beded in each off of the castle walls.

"All students are to report to their common rooms and check in with their house prefects. There has been a Death Eater attack at Hogsmeade. All students are restricted to within the castle until further notice. You have fifteen minutes to get to your common rooms. Anyone in the halls after that time will be punished severely.

"Again, there has been a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. All students are restricted to within the castle and must report to their house prefects in their common rooms for a roll-call. All updates on the Hogsmeade attack will be sent to the prefects as soon as we receive any news. Thank you. **Now …move-it**!"

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 36**

Neville kissed Alaire goodbye, as she and Ginny neared the portrait-door. Neville hurried off toward his greenhouse as the two girls quickly joined their classmates in the Gryffindor common room. Dean who had replaced Ron as Gryffindor seventh-year Prefect after the night of the stairway incident was standing in the middle of the room holding a list and quill and surrounded by clamoring students.

"Hold on you-lot! I'll get everyone signed in …just queue-up single file …you all know the routine!" Dean continued to shout as a 5th year prefect that Alaire didn't recognize tried to get everyone in some sort of queue. They gave Dean a quick wave and he checked off their names. The fear and anxiety radiating from her fellow students threatened to break down Alaire's emotional barriers. She quickly walked to an alcove away from everyone and sat down closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ginny always considerate voice broke into her reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a moment to calm down. That's all."

Alaire leaned her head back against the castle wall and concentrated on blocking-out the nearly overwhelming emotions of anxiety and fear pouring off of everyone in the room. It was times like this that Alaire missed most; Neville's 'happy thoughts.' His positive emotions went far in offsetting the huge waves of negative emotions that now surrounded her.

Looking up her world immediately brightened, as an Auror, roughly shoved Neville and Harry into the Gryffindor common room.

"What happened?" Ginny asked running over to him.

"My solitary confinement punishment has been set-aside in light of the current crisis," Neville said as he moved over to a supportive position next to where Alaire sat. "I kind-of ran into our Head-Girl and her bodyguard on the way to my greenhouse …who were talking to Professor McGonagall…

"...What Bodyguard?" Ginny interupted feeling confused.

"Your brother, Gin-gin" Neville replied. "Ron refuses to leave Hermione's side and the Auror who tried to drag him away from his bookworm, got thrown twenty feet across the room for his trouble. As my hands don't glow-blue …they had no trouble hauling me off here".

"Ron's an overprotective Prat", Ginny snorted …but in a tone of admiration this time. "And Harry?'

"The Aurors caught him heading for Hogsmeade, all alone… he was trying to get into the fighting, I guess," Neville said pointing at Harry, who was sitting in a corner fuming.

"Going off all alone is going to get that git killed," Ginny snarled. "He's a loose-cannon just like my git brother Ronnie.

"Maybe-so, but Merlin help the Death-Eater who threatens your brother's fiancé." Neville said before squatting down and whispering to Alaire: "Honey are you alright?"

She nodded her head …unable to speak out of fear of losing her concentration. Her training with Snape was - at last - paying off …she had almost blocked everyone out …when she felt a very strong fear nearby.

She looked up at Neville but he was staring at her with concern and anxiety written on his face. She didn't have to tune him in to know that he was more worried about her than afraid of anything. Who was it then? Ginny had wandered off and was now arguing with a very upset Harry …so she was fine. Dean was keeping the students under control. She knew that Hermione and her super-powerful '_**bodyguard**_' weren't here. She was probably making Ron reinforce the castle wards, while the staff rounded up errant students. So who was it?

She looked around the students then finally saw a pair of feet behind a nearby tapestry. She slowly stood up and carefully pulled back the material. She found a small first year girl quivering in fear. Her eyes were closed and tears stained her face. Her tiny fists were balled up in nervousness.

"Hi," Alaire gave the girl a warm smile. When she didn't answer, Alaire continued, "I'm Alaire. I'm a 7th year. What's your name?"

The girl sniffled.

"Alessandria Lewis. I'm just a fir-first year."

Alaire smiled at her encouragingly. The girl was small for her age and perhaps had turned 11 more recently than the other students. "Want to come and sit with me while we wait? I've found a nice, quiet spot where no one can see us."

Glancing around to make sure none of her classmates could see her; Alessandria nodded and took Alaire's hand. They quickly walked back to the alcove where Neville gave her a questioning look.

"Neville, this is Alessandria Lewis. She's a first year. I told her she could sit with us while we wait for news." Neville gave the girl a small smile which caused the girl to burst into tears.

"What I do?" Neville asked confused.

Alaire quickly wrapped her arms around the girl and tried to calm her down. "She's really scared, Neville, more than anyone else here." She pulled back from the girl a bit. "Honey, what's wrong? I know you're scared …but there's something else. You can tell me."

Alessandria nodded and whispered pointing at Neville, "He looks a-bit like my brother that lives in Hogsmeade." She began to gulp air as she tried to quit crying. "I don't know if he's alive."

The tears won and began spilling over her cheeks again.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he's OK. Look, come sit here beside us and tell us about him. Then, Neville can go and make sure that Professor McGonagall brings us any news about him."

She looked over Alessandria's head and smiled at Neville willing him to catch on.

"Oh-Oh, yeah – right …can you describe him?" Neville asked uncomfortably.

The girl took a deep breath.

"He-He looks a-lot like you." She gazed up at Neville. "He's tall, got dark hair, brown eyes and loads of muscles …but he has an earring in one of his ears. He wears a little broom on his shirt. His name is Mathew Lewis and he plays pro-Quidditch for Puddlemere."

"I'm sure he's fine, Alessandria," Neville told her in a quiet voice. "You have to be in good shape to play Quidditch. How old is your brother?"

"He's twenty-four."

"Oh, yeah! He'll be fine."

"But if the Death Eaters have come, he'll have to fight them and he-he-he m-might die!" Alessandria said breaking down again. "He's too young to fight bad men! He's not an Auror."

It had become quite clear to Alaire that Alessandria worshipped her brother. She was trying to think of another way to comfort her when Neville began to speak.

"You're never too young to fight Death Eater's, Alessandria," Neville said in a whisper. "I did it first when I was only fifteen and several times after that."

"Really! What happened?" The girl was agog at this revelation.

"I'll tell you …if you promise not to say anything to anyone. It's kind-of a secret."

She nodded and Alaire found her-self concentrating on Neville's every word.

"When I was a baby, some Death-Eaters' came to my house and attacked my family. They hurt my parents so bad that they never got out of the hospital. I was a baby so they left me alone. But I found out who the bad person was and I vowed I'd get revenge some day.

"I practiced Defense every day when I came to Hogwarts just like your brother did. But I wasn't very good at it …until my fifth year …when some of us formed this secret club so we could practice dueling.

"At the end of that fifth year, a relative of a friend of mine was in very bad trouble. This friend's God-father had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters and we found out about it. We tried to find some teachers to help us …but no one was around so five other students… and me; went to rescue him ourselves."

Alessandria had stopped crying and was staring at Neville open mouthed awe - and so was Alaire. She knew that Neville was referring to the time when he, Harry, and others had gone to the Ministry and found the prophecy. And, she knew that Neville had fought some Death Eaters' there …because her parents told her so at Christmas, during the Beauxbatons tour. But she had never heard any of the details.

"When we got to the building where they were keeping him, we walked right in. But the area where they were keeping him in was filled with all kinds of dark magic. We had to figure out puzzles and find our way through a maze just to get to him. However when we finally got there, we found out we had been tricked! It was an ambush! Suddenly there were loads of nasty Death Eaters' surrounding us!"

"What did you do?" Alessandria asked breathlessly.

"We couldn't attack because there were too many of them …so we knocked over some shelves and legged it! We split up and they tried to find us. That's when we started to fight them because we could take on …two at a time. One was hit with a strong muting spell that we thought wouldn't make him able to cast spells - and the other fell into this time warp and it turned his head into a baby!"

"Did you find the person who had attacked you family?"

Neville nodded, his face darkening slightly. "She found me."

"She …it was a girl?"

"Not a girl ...a woman …a very evil - evil woman. She attacked me when she realized who I was because she and her irk …hates my family. But I fought back …and she ended up back in Azkaban …for awhile anyway …for that's where her kind belongs!"

"Wow! And you were only fifteen? My brother's a lot older than that! I bet he could fight twenty Death Eaters!"

"I bet he could …but if he's smart, he'll get help from his friends to fight them together," Neville said encouragingly to her.

"Oh, yeah you're right! He has loads of friends from Quidditch and from the pub where he goes sometimes."

"Then he's probably Okay then."

Alessandria reached over and hugged Neville tightly. He patted her back awkwardly at first then with true warmth.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go sit with my friends now," she said smiling lightly. "I'm feeling better about my brother."

"Okay but remember your promise."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I promise a wizard's promise," she proclaimed solemnly. "My brother says fame is really hard to deal with so I'll keep you low-key."

A smile tugged at Neville's mouth. "I'll have to remember that."

Alessandria turned and hugged; Alaire gave Neville a beaming smile before blushing slightly and giving him a peck on the cheek and running over to a table of first years who welcomed her with smiles of encouragement.

"I think you have a new fan," Alaire said as she scooted next to Neville and snuggled under his arm. After a few moments, she added, "I've never heard the whole story of what happened that night."

Neville closed his eyes and sighed. "That's the one night I've never been able to forget. Passwords, potions and charms gone in an instant …but I see that woman in my mind almost every day."

"I'm sorry, Neville." Alaire pulled him into embrace. "That was a noble thing you did tonight. You calmed her down so much. I just hope her brother is Okay."

"Me, too."

"And Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're ready to tell me the WHOLE story, I'll be here for you." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks. Someday, someday, you'll know everything."

In the back of her mind, Alaire was adding, "And you'll know all my secrets, too."

OoOoOoOo

**Two more parts to go**

**To be continued.**

OoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

soLongbottom Rose

ID # 1822668

First Pub: 04-16-04 completed 07-12-05

Author: ForeverLaDonna

Original Word count total: 97,626

Rated 'T'

I have received permission from the original author's to do this rewrite via e-mail 10/15/2010

Hollywood Re-write part five - - by; billybobcsgun36 - - fanfiction (dot) net id# 641050

Begun; 10-23-09

Redo-Word count; 27,889 (this part)

Rated 'M'

_**Rewrite-Author**_ notes: I love the original and suggest everyone check it out. In fact I suggest dear reader that you compare her version to mine. She'll win I'm sure, hands down ;-) Do keep in mind, however; that as a rewrite the differences between the original and mine will be subtle at times, especially at the beginning.

Now for the **warnings**;

I am not a professional writer; I have been called by critics; long-winded with a tendency to go off into tangents that distract from the main plot… to these charges; I plea, Guilty. I also openly admit to the abuse of the King's English. If you look for perfection in writing; grammar or spelling, by all means go elsewhere. I don't claim to be anything else than a story teller… plain and simple

Warning two; this story is thick with sexual innuendo and the discussion of sexual preferences that are unusual to say the least. This story is **rated M** for a reason …okay? I feel that JK Rowling's notion that teenagers of seventeen and eighteen have no interest in sex; is laughable.

Just one more part to go after this one

Disclaimer;

Is there someone somewhere who doesn't know who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter series? If there is; please tell this person, that I will not profit in any way, from this tale, beyond the entertainment of my few readers and the annoyance of the grammar-Nazi's.

**OoOoOo**

**The house lights fade, the curtain opens … roll film**

**OoOoOo **

**The Duel**

**Chapter 37**

**OoOoOoOo**

"_**Expelliarmus,**_" Alaire shouted as the spell leaped out of the tip of her wand, but missed Harry by a wide margin as he dodged away from it.

"You missed again, Alaire!" he taunted as he cast a spell on himself that seemed to make him shimmer before he suddenly seemed to appear a few feet from his last location.

"Stand still, dammit!"

"A Death Eater's won't stand-still - just to let you get them - and neither will I!" he said, still moving about.

"Immobulus!" she yelled, quite irritated as she aimed the spell a little left to where Harry was. It was by nothing but pure luck that the spell hit Harry in the foot. He found himself trying to move while dragging the foot which felt as if it had fallen asleep.

"Incarcerous!" Alaire snapped, a smile finally gracing her face. Thick ropes fell around Harry pulling him down to the floor.

"Ridicusempra!" she yelled, thinking that she'd make him pay for being so difficult to stun.

Now, not only couldn't Harry move, he was being tickled mercilessly. "St-stop! I give-up! M-m-mercy!"

"Finite incantatem!"

Alaire bent over the red-face boy and smiled. "You are soooo busted." She bent over and helped him stand. "Wait until I tell Ron that I got yo roped and tied in less than twenty minutes. I think I'm ready for the rodeo."

"You got lucky," Harry said matter-of-factly while getting-up.

Alaire knew that he was right, but still she was a bit peeved about that fact.

"Oh, really? OK, Potter. Let's up the stakes a bit. We have about ten minutes until Neville comes to pick me up and sees you tied to a post …begging for mercy."

Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't you remember my last name, Harry? It's Goodnight." She stepped away from him and cried out, "Nox!" Suddenly the room went black.

"Where'd you go?" Harry shouted. The only answer he got was the tracer of a spell as it missed him by inches. "Oh, shit!" He swore as he ducked and rolled on the floor as another tracer whizzed by him.

"What's wrong, Potter? Can't see in the dark?"

"Neither can you!" he yelled back.

"But I can hear! Immobulus!" Harry ducked just in time.

"_So you want to play rough …do you?_" Harry whispered to himself as he crawled towards the door to the room or, rather, where he hoped the door was. "Stupefy!"

Harry sent the spell towards a noise that he heard coming from across the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. You missed again."

Harry didn't waste a moment and quickly sent the "Incarcerous" spell towards the voice. He knew he had hit when he heard a loud **thump** as Alaire hit the floor. "Alaire, are you okay?"

"Why don't you just come and see?"

Suspecting a trick, Harry made his way over in a different direction in the dark …not wanting to give his position away. He heard Alaire struggling with the ropes off to his left. He dropped to the floor and crawled quietly towards the sounds.

"Ridicusempra!" He hurled the curse then threw himself off to one side on the floor. Instead of the counter-curse he half-expected Harry heard Alaire begin to giggle loudly while gasping for air …as she cursed Harry with every Muggle expletive she could bring to mind.

"What a dirty mouth! Do you kiss Neville with that mouth?" he taunted.

"Harry, please, stop the tickling."

"Finite!"

"Thank you," Alaire gasped, "and now the ropes?"

"No way, do you think I'm mental. In combat you never give-up any advantage …so if you can play dirty …then so can I."

"Harry Potter, are you insulting my honor?"

"Well done, Alaire, you got that in one. - "Lumos" - Harry said turning his wand into a torch which he waved about until he could make out the form of Alaire tied up neatly with her hands above her head and her feet bound at her ankles. Her face was flushed from the training and sweat beaded on her forehead. "Can't get away, can you?"

"Harry, don't be an ass. Let me up."

"Not until you promise to tell everyone that I won."

Alaire glared at him, and then in a whisper said; "Fine."

"Excuse me, what did you say? Was it, 'Harry Potter beat my arse at Defense?' I wasn't listening." He knelt down to were she lay on the floor helpless and bent his head closer to her mouth. "What did you say, Alaire?"

She was torn between spitting out the words just to be untied and just spitting. "Hmmm?"

Harry leaned even closer until their noses were touching.

Suddenly, Alaire could sense the teasing manner changing into something different. There was something off …something dangerous in his eyes; "Harry, you won. Please let me up."

Alaire emotion-shields were up full but she didn't need empathy to sense the lust in Harry's face. Franticly she tried to tamp down the odd fear that was starting to rise up in her chest.

"You know I ought to charge you a kiss to untie you" Harry said in a husky tone as he started to lower his mouth onto hers. The moment their lips met something snapped in Alaire.

Suddenly the ropes holding her down popped loose and Harry found himself flung off of Alaire with considerable force to land flat on his back. He was totally unprepared for what happened next. Alaire was suddenly pummeling his chest and face with her fists …as hard as she could. He quickly rolled into the fetal position only to find himself being kicked in the kidneys and hips. He tried to roll away only to be stopped by a swift blow to his head.

"Alaire …I'm sorry …Stop! Alaire …for pity-sake, Stop!" But the American girl didn't seem to hear him. She was screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs like a banshee …sobbing and kicking him …all at the same time.

Suddenly, the attack stopped and Alaire …still sobbing out of control moved away from Harry and collapsed against a wall trembling and shaking as if in a an epileptic fit. . Harry beaten to a pulp …couldn't move …it hurt too much. Alaire had trampled every single inch of his body. He tasted blood in his mouth but couldn't open his eyes to check himself out.

After what seemed an eternity, the door to the room of requirement opened and Neville came in.

"What's going on here? Alaire …Alaire, God-girl …look at me!" Harry could hear Neville trying to bring Alaire out of her stupor.

He half-dreaded when Neville would discover him. He tried to curl into a smaller ball …but it hurt too badly. A groan escaped as he tried to move his legs.

"Harry …Harry, where are you?" Neville asked frantically, and when he found him. "Oh god …what happened to you?".

"I-I don't know. She-she just …snapped," Harry managed to whisper.

"I'm going to get help …don't move." Harry honestly didn't have a problem with that.

Neville pulled out his wand and said firmly; "**Expecto Patronum**" casting his Patronus, which immediately appeared. It then bowed to its master before dashing off. A few minutes later, Harry heard the sounds of feet shuffling into the room. He heard Professor McGonagall voice and he felt himself being levitated him out of the room and down to the hospital-wing. Harry blacked out somewhere along the way.

Because of a lack of any outward sign of injury, and Neville insistance that he would take care of the American. McGonagall had left him in charge of the comatose girl. It quickly became clear however; that this situation was beyond mending with a few happy-thoughts and so…some ten minutes later; "Alaire, come on. We've got to get you down to see Madame Pomfrey," Neville pleaded.

Alaire didn't respond at all she just continued to softly whimper as her body rock back and forth. It was the similar to the Halloween party but much, much worse. There was nothing for it. Neville bent over and pulled Alaire up into his arms for it was clear that Alaire couldn't walk. Thanking fate that he had lifted plenty of heavy bags of mulch in the greenhouse over the years. He walked slowly to the infirmary, whispering to her the whole way that everything would be alright and praying to Merlin that he was lying.

Madame Pomfrey was in the middle of trying to assess Harry condition but that came to an abrupt stop when Neville walked in with Alaire.

"Oh, dear - - Oh, dear." She quickly ran to the fireplace and flooed for Dumbledore and Snape. "Put her down on the bed."

Neville tried to gently put her down …but Alaire's instantly began to struggle franticly against him as if fighting off a rapist. The paleness of her face contrasted sharply with her red, swollen eyes.

"It's never been this bad before …She has meds …they're on her necklace, I just don't know how many to give her for something like this," Neville said to Madame Pomfrey as he began to fumble with Alaire's sweat-shirt trying to reach for her necklace. However Alaire wasn't about to let anyone touch her without struggling and she fought against Neville like a wild cat, hitting him with her fists, kicking or clawing at his face franticly with her nails.

"Enough of this, step aside Mr. Longbottom". A moment later the nurse said firmly; "_**Stupefy**_"

Instantly Alaire went limp and moving forward a battered and bruised Neville found his girlfriends meds vile. Opening it carefully, he spilled two pills into his hand. Madame Pomfrey poured a glass of water and between the two of them managed to get Alaire to take the medicine. The effect was immediate and as Alaire began to calm down; Madame Pomfrey then took out her wand again and whispered softly _**"Remunerate"**_ Alaire continued to rock and moan with fully-opened glazed eyes that seemed to see nothing but some inner-terror within her mind.

Satisfied for the moment Madame Pomfrey went back to attending to Harry, Leaving Neville to hold his girlfriend's hand while asking himself; '_What the hell had happened'?_ This had only been Alaire and Harry's third self-defense practice. Had he said something? Had he hit her with a strange spell or something? Neville refused to let his mind go there. He turned his attention back to the girl on the bed.

"Alaire; Luv, wake-up;" he said as he tried to stroke her cheek, but she fought against him. "It's me honey …it's your Neville. Talk to me baby …please?"

Suddenly, a hand gently shook Neville's shoulder. Snape raised his hand to silence him.

Across the room Madame Pomfrey worked on a moaning in pain Harry who had been placed on a nearby bed by two house-elves. Waving her wand, she healed most of his cuts and bruises. She then poured a pain-relieving potion into his mouth. The room grew quiet as the two patients began to absorb their medicines.

"What happened, Neville?" Dumbledore's voice startled him.

"I-I don't know. I left Alaire and Harry at the Room of Requirements to practice Defense spells. I came back an hour later to pick her up and found them like this. I think Alaire had some kind of emotional overload. But this is a hundred times worse than what she went through on Halloween night."

"Severus?"

"Step back, Longbottom. I'll handle this." Snape pulled him away from the bed. Before he could say anything, Dumbledore was beside him motioning for him to be quiet. Snape sat down in a chair next to Alaire, turning her head in his hands, and staring into her unseeing eyes.

"Alaire - Alaire? Look at me, Alaire."

Neville sat astounded at the tenderness in the potion master's voice.

"Alaire? Look at me."

Alaire's eyes fluttered into focus. Snape mumbled a spell under his breath then bent over to look into her eyes. They stared into each-others eyes for a long-moment and then abruptly …Alaire began to gasp for air. "Stay with me, Alaire. It's Severus …your safe …at Hogwarts."

He began muttering half to himself and half to Alaire. After a few minutes, Alaire began to blink and a glimmer of recognition came onto her face. Alaire then began to move …trying to get away from the professor's stare.

"Stop it - Stop it - you're hurting her!" Neville found himself pulling at Snape's arms yanking the older man away from the girl with surprising ease.

Snape spun around suddenly and grabbed Neville's robes. "I'm not the one that hurt her!"

Neville's eyes followed to where Snape was pointing. Harry's body still lay curled into a tight ball. Suddenly indescribable anger consumed him, his hands balled into fists, abruptly letting go of the professor Neville turned on his dorm mate, the rage inside him was boundless, as for the first time in his existence he was mad enough to kill. The headmaster drew his wand and was about to hex his botanist when any revenge contemplated by Neville was abruptly put-on-hold… by a sudden gasp from Alaire.

"Where …what?" Her eyes closed again then slowly reopened. "Severus?"

The professor quickly turned back toward Alaire. "Yes, my dear …calm yourself …you're safe now. I promise."

"I'm sorry." Tears began to fall afresh down Alaire's face.

"It wasn't your fault," Snape said gently taking hold her hands again.

"B-But … I should've known," she muttered. "I shouldn't have … Don't be mad at me."

Snape seemed to stamp-down something deep inside him-self. With more tenderness than Neville had ever thought Professor Snape capable of… he said; "No one's angry at you, Alaire. That's over and done with …Remember?"

Alaire stared at him for a moment then full realization hit her.

"Oh, my-God! Where's Harry? What did I do?" She pulled away from Snape and sat up …looking around wildly. "Oh, God …I hurt him …I know I did!"

She tried frantically to get out of the bed …when she sudden saw her battered-boyfriend, "oh Neville …not you too!"

Neville urge to beat the snot out of Potter for the second time that term was suplanted by his concern to help his girlfriend and he quickly pulled Alaire into a tight hug; "don't give this a thought, I'm a clumsy-dolt …I do more than this to myself …all the time."

"She'll be okay for now", Severus said aloud as he saw the claming effect the botanist had on the girl, before becoming thoughtful. _"I knew that boy could heal-her, had she not wasted all that time making him compete with Potter. Had she claimed the shy-herbalist right from the off, as I had suggested, then perhaps; this incident would never had happened. The errors that hindsight reveals however must be un-done at a later time …right-now what needs to do be done is damage control.' _He said to himself before speaking aloud._ "_Albus but do you remember **why** Alaire joined us?" Snape asked as he turned his attention to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I can only assume that tonight; Ms Goodnight …um, mistook some action by our Mister Potter's to be the actions for someone else." Snape said looking grim.

"Poppy, is there anything more we can give Ms. Goodnight to make her more comfortable?" the headmaster asked the Matron.

"Dreamless sleep-potion would help," Pomfrey replied.

Snape nodded. "Yes, that should work. She needs rest more than anything."

Madame Pomfrey poured a large dose into a glass and handed it to Professor Snape who motioned for Neville over to help him. Together they pulled Alaire in an upright position and got her to drink almost half the medicine. With a final look of apology, Alaire's eyes closed as she drifted off into slumber.

"She'll sleep now", the matron said smugly and before returning to her other patient she declared to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom you should go return to your greenhouse confinement …"

"…In light of the current situation I believe Mr. Longbottom's presence could be of far more therapeutic value right here. I'm sure that Ms. Goodnight would greatly appreciate it, in case she awakes unexpectedly during the night …don't you agree Severus?" Dumbledore interrupted firmly as he raised a hand against Madame Pomfrey's immediate protests.

"I do agree with the headmaster, Poppy," Professor Snape declared with unshakeable conviction. "If as the Headmaster suggested; Ms. Goodnight was to awaken during the night another panic attack could easily accrue. Mr. Longbottom's calming influence on Ms. Goodnight is truly remarkable as I'm sure you noticed." The Potion-master said to the Matron before turning toward Neville. "I'll sign-off on the necessity of you breaking punishment with the Board of Governors' in exchange for your promise that you will wait until tomorrow when we hear what really happened to make any final judgments against Mr. Potter. Alaire will need you calm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go inform Minerva that Mr. Longbottom will be spending the night here. Otherwise …I'll leave everything in your capable hands, Poppy." Dumbledore patted Neville on the back and left.

Neville looked up to see Professor Snape giving him a curious look. If he didn't know better, it seemed like approval. It quickly gave way to the impassive look that haunted his usually gaunt face.

"Take care of her, Neville. You've become a very serious young man as of late. The headmaster told me about the defenses you put up at that London hotel, giving ample proof of how calm you now-are in a crisis." He stood with one last look at Alaire. "Send your Petronius to get me if she awakens and is . . . troubled. I'm sure she'll explain everything tomorrow morning." He sighed. "This charade needs to end."

He turned and left a very confused Neville in his wake.

"Alaire," he began softly looking down sadly the girl in the hospital-bed in uneasy-sleep; but was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"It's natural I suppose for me to forget, that you're not that same clumsy boy you were during first-year."

"No; ma'am,"

"Then you can help me put a privacy screen around Mr. Potter and then you can pull up a bed beside Ms. Goodnight. You will stay in your own bed tonight …am I understood," Poppy said before she motioned for Neville to follow her.

Neville had the good grace to blush **hard** at the innuendo

OoOoOoOo

As Neville moved the screen around Harry' bed he gave his dorm-mate a good-look and frankly Harry was a mess. Clearly he hadn't expected to be physically attacked by Alaire and had also held back by some sense of "shouldn't hit a girl." He had a black eye, his chin was bruised and he had a nasty cut on his shoulder.

"Bloody-hell; Harry, what happened?" Neville exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"I wish I knew," Harry managed to squeak out between moans of pain. "One minute we were fine and the next BLAM …she went mental! I didn't know what to do after that."

"Try being quiet," Madame Pomfrey said testily. "You've been here so often over the years Mr. Potter …you could practically nurse yourself at this point."

She motioned for Neville to lift Harry's legs so that she could tuck in a pillow under his knees. When Harry was finally comfortable, she said with a smile, "I've ordered the plaque, you know, 'Harry Potter Slept Here' just for this bed."

Harry smiled as he accepted the flask of Dreamless Sleep potion.

"I promise I'll drink this as soon as we're finished talking. Okay, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Like I said, you could run this place yourself with all your experience, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you know best by now." She smiled sarcastically and walked away leaving the two boys.

"So let's try again… what happened?"

"We were practicing in the dark and I had hit her with the standard binding spell. She fell down and I had bent over her to lower the curse and help her up …when she went ballistic. That's all that happened, mate." Harry felt he was being 'somewhat' honest. They had been flirting but he had never actually kissed Alaire …although he had wanted to do so desperately.

"I was getting ready to release her when she started to act like she was suffocating …and then …before I could cancel the curse, she burst out of it. I was in such shock that I just sat there and then she turned on me and began beating the shite out of me. I didn't know what to do, Neville! She kept at it for like three minutes or so - and then just collapsed in the corner crying. You walked in a few seconds later."

Neville say quietly digesting what he had just heard. He knew from Ginny that Harry still cared strongly for Alaire on a romantic level. But he also knew Harry very well - and that Harry would NEVER _**force himself**_ on anyone …especially Alaire. Something **else** was going on here. They would find out tomorrow until then …he simply had to have faith both in an old dorm-mate and his new girlfriend.

"Okay, until tomorrow then. Drink up, Harry. You look like shite."

Harry turned up the flask and drank deeply. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Neville went back over to Alaire's bed. She looked horrible. Her eyes, bruised from crying, lay in sharp contrast to her pale skin. And she was still whimpering softly. With a sigh, he tried to make himself comfortable in a chair next to her bed …but it was no use. Looking around, he saw that Madame Pomfrey had retired for the evening. He quietly levitated a bed right next to Alaire's and climbed in. He was just getting comfortable when he felt a tiny hand reach for his. The moment their fingers intertwined Alaire's whimpering ceased.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, three very battered students made their way to Dumbledore's office. Alaire took a deep breath to steady her-self as she followed Harry up the stairs while holding Neville hand in a death-grip. Her shields were-up and as strong as a meter-thickness of armor-plate, nothing got through and yet; she needed the touch of her boyfriend's hand to anchor her soul to earth.

She had awakened an hour previous to Neville, only to find that she had unconsciously abandoned her own bed at some point of the night in favor of Neville's. She had smiled when she had realized how her subconscious mind had instinctively sought comfort by wrapping her-body tightly in Neville's arms.

She savored for a good forty-five minutes an emotional-healing cuddle with her sleeping bed-mate before she had carefully extricated herself and gone to the Loo, shaking her head in wonder at how close she had gotten to Neville. A year ago …waking up in the arms of any man would have been physically and emotionally impossible. In Neville's arms she felt safe… she felt loved beyond description, her therapist had been right about the effects of the right guy on her ability to heal.

Then her positive attitude was crushed and she almost passed out when she saw Harry's battered form stretched-out in a nearby-bed. She had quickly run back to the bathroom barely making-it in time to thrown-up. Guilt ate at her gut as a few minutes later she'd made her way back to Neville's bed.

A fresh change of clothes was lying at the end of her empty-bed. Pulling the curtains, she quickly put on the clean clothes. She was just pulling on her socks when she noticed that Neville was awake and looking at her.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"How do you feel, Luv?'

"Better. You?"

"Been worse - Been better."

"I-I'm sorry about last night."

Neville sighed. "You scared me pretty bad."

Alaire nodded and bit her lip.

"I'll be right back." Neville stood and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, Harry was dressed and eating his breakfast. He had improved greatly overnight. The only sign that he had been beaten black-n-blue was stiffness in his left arm.

"Morning," Neville proffered. You heal quickly?"

"Morning," Harry replied. "Yeah; the wonder of magical medicine."

"Um, Alaire's awake so we can go talk to Dumbledore whenever you finish." Harry nodded and Neville went to check on Alaire.

She was standing by her bed gazing out a window at the snow covered hills. A few lonely tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked motioning to a tray of buttered toast, jam, and juice at the end of the bed.

"No. It'll just come back to haunt me," she said quietly.

Neville took a piece of bread and slathered it with butter then grape jelly. "Humor me."

Alaire reluctantly took the toast and took a small bite. Neville crossed his arms and stared at her.

"God, you're worse than my mother; Fine." She took another three bites before Neville was satisfied. She was finishing a goblet of pumpkin juice when Madame Pomfrey joined them.

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you-lot… in his office… now."

Alaire nodded then headed out of the infirmary, head down as if she was going to her own-execution. Her only source of comfort was in the hand she held so tightly. Looking-up briefly every so-often at Neville's face …she could see the unquestioned-support in his eyes. And suddenly she knew beyond doubt that her man had her back, Neville didn't know what was coming, but that didn't matter, whatever it was… he would still be-there for her. His unspoken-support filled her with the courage she'd needed right then.

Glancing over at Harry; Alaire could tell that he was burning up with curiosity but, for once, she didn't care. She had demons to face and her two best friends would just have to deal with it in their own very-different individual ways. Dumbledore greeted her with a smile and waved her to a seat near a cozy fireplace. Neville and Harry sat down on a nearby sofa.

"So, I take it you're feeling better Ms. Goodnight – Harry - Neville?"

All three students nodded.

"Good. Now, I have a question for you, Alaire. Would you mind if Professor Snape sat in with us? I believe he knows something of what is bothering you."

Alaire nodded. Dumbledore threw some powder into the fireplace and called out for the professor who was obviously waiting for his summons. He stepped through the fireplace, nodded to the boys, then sat down on a conjured seat near Dumbledore's desk. Alaire would have to turn to see him but she knew he was there.

"Good, now that we have everyone here, I think we're here to listen to your story, Alaire, and possibly, an explanation for what happened last night."

Alaire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She quickly assessed the room visually and saw in their eyes mostly curiosity and warmth. It was time to come clean it seemed.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 38; Alaire's story**

**OoOoOoOo**

"I found out that I was empathic when I around thirteen years old. It took a while to figure out what was going on. Eventually, I learned to manage my reactions to other people's feelings but I was still bombarded by them every minute of the day. I would get tired and when that happened … I would get swept up in what they were feeling. Sometimes it would get all muddled together and I wouldn't know where they ended and I began.

"I've worked on that since a-lot since I came here. Thanks to Professor Snape, I no longer have that problem. But when I was sixteen, I didn't know any better and when I did, I didn't always care. Combine that with my overprotective parents," she looked up at Neville who gave her the slightest smile of agreement. "And you pretty much have a recipe for disaster."

"I had been going to a Wizarding school in my home state when one of my friends there discovered my secret and she instantly betrayed me. She told everyone there about my empathy and then lied. She said that I was using it to spy on them.

"The following school year …I transfer to another Wizarding school near Charlestown North Carolina. Again it was only a matter of time before they-too discovered my so-called Gift. Everyone turned on me, just like back in Louisiana …except for one person, an eighteen-year-old boy named John Canady. This older boy began to pay loads of attention to me. While my parents had wanted me to just-quit regular school or be tutored privately; but as a stubborn teenager and thinking I knew-better… I refused to listen to them; mainly because of John.

"My Parents warned me to go slow, romantically and being so pig-headed obstinate to be convinced that my dad was dead-wrong about John's intentions, I didn't tell them when John asked me out on our first off-campus date. The school was out in the middle of nowhere, and officially-frowned on students leaving campus. But I was seventeen and thought I was adult enough to handle being out among what y'all call Muggle's. I was so thrilled that John had never treated me like a freak; I ended-up trusting him way-more than I should have.

John was a **'first-gen**' in America or what you call Muggleborn in the U.K., so he had his own car. We snuck off campus without permission and went to dinner at the local pizza place in a tiny non-magical town about forty minutes outside the outskirts of Charlestown and then we took in a movie, kissing like mad in the back row. We did some kissing-n-groping in that theater, but only outside of my clothing and John stopped when I asked. After the movie …" Alaire's voice trailed off as she forced herself to remember that night. "Then . . ."

She couldn't make herself continue it was too painful. A heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips.

"Alaire?" Severus's voice broke the silence. "It's time to put that demon to rest. Face it and then put it away. Isn't that what you tell **me** to do…all the time?"

Alaire wiped away a tear as she nodded in agreement.

"What is it we Americans say? Pot calling the kettle black?" An odd half sob/half laugh escaped from Alaire as she continued.

"It was a beautiful spring night. We left the town with John allegedly driving me back to my dorm-room. It had been the perfect first-date up to this point. Loads-of kissing and a bit of heavy-petting, which had left me hungry for more… there I was… sitting next to John actually considering letting him go a-little farther touching-wise on our next date when…

"Go-on, Alaire"

"So we were going down this country road when he suddenly pulled into the driveway of an old boarded-up empty-farmhouse that looked oddly familiar and stopped the car. He-He told me how much fun he had had that night. Then he told me how pretty I was. Then he began kissing me."

Alaire sighed deeply in regret. "I was so stupid. I was seventeen and yet …totally naïve about boys …too dam-trusting …too vulnerable. Kissing in the dark led to touching, at first it was outside my clothing like before and then I felt his hand slip underneath my sweater. As I had been thinking about letting him do this kind of thing on our next date anyway, I wasn't all that concerned when John began touching bare skin.

"I was a virgin, that night and he knew it. I had zero experience with sex and he knew that too. I trusted him when he asked me to tune-in on his feelings …so that I would know how he truly felt for me.

"Things got all muddled after that, after I had lowered what few shields I knew how to put-up at that time and let his emotions into my mind …his arousal was intense, and enflamed my own far beyond where I wanted to go. His emotions quickly overrode my virgin shyness and brutally brushed aside my moral inhibitions.

"I learned later… during his trial; that he'd been studying on his own… _**legilimens**_, so I wasn't just empathically-reading his lust, he was pushing his perverted desires at my mind as hard as he could. I never stood a chance; it was like trying to push-back a tidal-wave with a spoon. His intense lust took total control of me …I was processed in a similar way to the effect of the imperious** curse** over-here. His projected-lust made me do things …I couldn't stop myself. In mere moments I literally became his personal sex starved slut," she looked up embarrassed.

"I think we understand, dear," Dumbledore quickly saved her from any more awkwardness.

"The whole night became a blur for me. It was like I was a carnal-puppet with John pulling all my strings. His desires controlled me completely. I just wanted one thing … unbridled sex …and I eagerly offered myself up to him in every way a girl can give herself to a boy. His carnal emotions ensuring zero reluctance on my part …his desire made me crave everything he did to me with aggressive enthusiasm …that would sicken me afterwards.

"For a untouched virgin, like me; John was considered _**well-endowed**_ and in spite of my inexperience, he ignored my screams as he brutally-deflowered …one at a time; each of my… openings. My rapist ended things by insisting on deep-throat oral sex. I'd never gone-down on a boy before, but John wasn't about to let my gag-reflex interfere with his pleasure. It was bad …I couldn't breathe and I think I passed-out before it was over. When I regained consciousness I was out of the car …lying face down on the asphalt …on the passenger side of his car …discarded and naked.

"I managed to crawl a few feet from the car before I threw-up. I was just sitting up …trying to recover from the emotional overload …when I heard John talking his cell-phone. He was speaking to one of his basketball buddies back at school. He was inviting this asshole to come over and take his turn with me," Alaire paused as anger began to invade on her senses. "He was telling him how **'cool'** it was …how he could just think about something sexual and I would automatically do it. That I was his personal _**sex-slave**_." She spit out the last few words.

"I couldn't take it. Naked as a jay-bird I got to my feet and began to run. I knew where I was generally-speaking. I'd recognized the backside of that boarded-up farmhouse from having seen it from the air during the only-two awkward broom-rides I had during class at that school. So I knew I was somewhat-close to my dorm, especially if I cut across a few fields. I'm still not sure how long I ran. When I got to the school, I literally ran into the front gate security guard screaming hysterically and covered from head to foot in scratches from briars and such.

"I still don't know how I beat John back to campus. The school president floo-called my parents back in New Orleans, and then the Auror's. When my dad saw me, he went crazy. My mother had to put him in a full body bind and then had Dame Maggie Smith; the _Dean of Women Students_ duct-taped my dad to a chair to keep him from going out and killing John."

She paused and looked up expecting to see shock and loathing on Harry and Neville's faces …but that wasn't what she saw. Instead, the two boys had reacted radically differently to her story. It almost broke her heart. How had she ever deserved two such special people? Harry might be a bit self-absorbed at times being preoccupied with saving the world and all …but on an individual level, he was at that moment showing genuine concern. Neville on the other-hand as Alaire had more or less expected …had the same look that her father had worn that night. His hands were balled up into fists and he gripped the edges of his chair tightly. Professor Snape cleared his throat. She turned to see him even paler than usual.

"I think we'd all like to know what happened to this boy …John Canady," the headmaster said in a grim tone.

"My mother demanded a meeting of the local Wizarding Government. She explained that something had to be done before my father either committed murder or sued the Magical community surrounding Charlestown, North Carolina into permanent poverty. The Auror's arrested John at his dorm, with my virgin-blood stained 'panties' dangling from the mirror in his car.

"John's claim of consent might have actually worked …if my dad hadn't used the same _**Soul Versa**_ curse on him that he used on you… Neville and right in front of a local Judge no-less. John then confessed to everything; under the expert questioning of my dad… John admitted that he knew ahead-of-time that I was a empath and had with _**deliberate-predetermination**_ set-out to us my gift against me, to mentally a physically rape me. There are strong laws in America against abusing an empaths gift, for people like me are as rare in the U.S. as they are here in the U.K.

"Both my parents were out for a pound of flesh and they and the Charlestown magical community got it… in spades. The court snapped John's wand in two, he was sent to jail for a-bit …they penalized his family by charging them a small fortune in fines and court-costs; finally, they then banished John for-life from practicing magic anywhere within the boundaries of the United States and Canada.

"After serving a year in prison; which was ironically, the same amount of time I spent in therapy. John's wealthy parents sent him away to Haiti to do his parole …six months of magical community service. Last thing I heard and that was just before coming to Hogwarts; John had gotten into more trouble yet-again …this time in Brazil, for the illegal use of some serious dark magic."

OoOoOoOo

Quiet fell over the room again as each person digested this information. At last Dumbledore broke the odd silence. "So, now everyone knows why you came to Hogwarts …a new beginning.

Alaire nodded.

"But we still need an explanation for your attack on Potter." Severus asked softly

Alaire started to answer …but Harry interrupted her. "You thought I was him, didn't you?"

"For just a moment, lying on that floor tied-up and helpless …the memory of being under John's control came back to me in a rush", Alaire said clearly ashamed. "All that anger from that night …anger that I had held inside of me since it occurred …just exploded. You just happened to be in the way of the blast."

Harry swallowed then asked, "Do I even …look like him?"

"**Not at all**! He had pale-white blonde hair; grey eyes and very pale-white complexion.

"You just described Draco Malfoy, you know," Harry said with a snort.

"Yes …I know and it's ironic really …that's another reason why I didn't choose Slytherin as my house …even though it's where my cousin Vinnie lives. But I should point-out that there is a **major** difference in appearance between Canady and Malfoy.

"And that is?" Severus asked.

"John was built like a classic American football line-backer …if you know what that means. He's bulky with loads of muscles…the stereotypical dimwitted… all-American sports-jock. Draco on the other-hand has the physique of a Thestral, instead; he's the classic …frail-looking ferret …that we've all come to know and Love. So in every way physically, Draco really is …the anti-thesis of John.

"For example; I happen know what Ginny sees in the skinny little Slytherin runt; and although John was above average in equipment he certainly _**can't**_ win a pissing contest 'size wise' with Ginny' future husband, or so I've been told." Alaire saw the look of embarrassed-concern on Neville's face and felt empathically waves of equipment-envy pouring out of her boyfriend. Knowing how fragile guy's egos were about tool-size, Alaire quickly tried to do damage control to salvage her man's self-worth. "I don't have any 'hands on' knowledge on the subject of Draco's …tool. My experience with men, irregardless to my public persona …has been very limited. There are several other trait's comparison issues with Draco …but …as I don't think Ginny would appreciate me making public knowledge; the reason why she does find Draco irresistible …so I hope what I've revealed about Draco remains confidential.

There were semi-confused rumblings at Alaire's tool size comparisons, before one by one everyone in the room nodded their agreement to remain silent. Neville was the last to agree and seemed the most upset at the news; but he bit-back his own feelings of carnal in-adequacy in favor of being supportive of Alaire.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Alaire said breaking the awkward silence.

Harry stood and pulled Alaire from her chair into a hug …totally ignoring Neville's presence, "Only if you promise to channel that anger towards a Death Eater …if you ever run into one. Your rage could be pretty lethal."

Alaire let go of a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well, now Mr. Potter, I think you could go back to classes now. You are going to have to live with the rumor that Ms. Goodnight managed to put you in the hospital …but I'm sure the stories will die down …in a _**few years**_," Albus said with twinkles in his eyes.

Harry smiled at the joke. "I'm sure Ron will publicly take the mikey-out-on-me …but it'll be well worth it. I could stand to have my God-like reputation taken down a notch or two. If people starting thinking of me as fallible …maybe the birds around here will look at me with something other than exclusive Hero-worship.

"I thought you and Daphne were …" Alaire began

"…you can count on me Alaire", Harry said sincerely interrupting her implication. "This secret is safe …I swear on my magic …a Wizard's promise… to tell no-one." Alaire could actually see the pride welling up in Dumbledore.

"Thank you, for your cooperation in this, Harry. Now off to class you go, but don't feel too-bad it is Friday after-all.

"Yes sir", Harry said and then looked at Alaire, "I'll see you tomorrow night for the movie …right?"

"Yeah-sure, Harry." Alaire said as she saw Neville go stiff a few feet away.

"Run a long, Harry I have a few things more to discuss with Ms. Goodnight and Mr. Longbottom …I'm sure that one or both of them will join you later in the day. Dumbledore said and hearing this Harry nodded and then left the room.

Dumbledore turned to Neville and Alaire. "I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to talk about, but I'm afraid that Neville's _**in-the-Girls-dorm**_ punishment doesn't permit such latitude. Therefore…"

"…Excuse me for interrupting Headmaster …but I must strongly disagree," Professor Snape said interrupting the headmaster, "Ms. Goodnights mental health has taken a serious blow, I must insist that she be excused from the rest of today's classes and go to a peaceful place of **prefect-quite** …to begin the slow process of reassembling her mental shields. Would you happen to know of such a place?

"Hum …well …I don't really know, Severus; such sanctuaries are hard to find within Hogwarts. Besides; wouldn't such a location involve a direct violation of Board of Governor restrictions on a certain Botanist's… movements?" Dumbledore said his eyes now twinkling really fast.

"The ruddy-board can shod-off for all I care, Miss Goodnight's mental-health takes precedence," Severus snarled.

"I'm more than willing to run interference with the board …but now that I think on it, I believe we should assign a responsible student to be Miss Goodnights escort for the entire weekend in case of a relapse", Professor Dumbledore said rubbing his chin as if thinking hard. "Mr. Longbottom, do you anyone who might volunteer for this kind of duty?

"Yes sir, I'd like to volunteer for that task, myself."

"It wouldn't interfere with any of your botany projects …I trust?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Oh, No sir, quite the opposite in fact,"

"I expect you to make up any work assignments you miss during the performance of this duty. Is that perfectly understood?" Severus said with his customary sneer.

"Of course Sir"

"Well what are you waiting for …see to it at once," Snape retorted sternly

The pair nodded then practically ran out the door.

**OoOoOoOo**

Watching them go, Snape commented, "I believe she'll make it now."

"Severus I'm shocked, I don't know all the details of your arrangement with the Goodnights but I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd play matchmaker for a pair of students here," Dumbledore said chuckling softly.

"My pre-term suggestions to the Goodnights concerning the healing of Alaire have proven spot-on in every respect. That Longbottom has also benefited by having a genuine lady-friend is also undeniable. In spite of the time she **wasted** by pitting Longbottom against Potter, it has become painfully obvious that since becoming a couple how much they complete each other. He has become her rock, an anchor for her emotional stability. Her rapid-recovery from the Potter duel-incident proves his calming effect on her. She in turn inspires him. We both know how hybrid productive Longbottom has been this year, and Alaire's presence in his life is **clearly** the cause of it …without doubt. So in the end both of them have directly profited from my alleged matchmaking.

"Besides; I seriously do not believe that the Goodnights have any long-term plans for our botanist and I think share this view. Longbottom has matured dramatically due to Alaire so I consider their relationship such as it is …to be the means of defusing Longbottom usual discomfort at being in my presence. I need our brilliant botanist of his caliber for my own potions projects, and I'm more than willing to share his talents with Ms Goodnight… the so-called potion healer.

"And the possibility, however remote …of become the godfather to one of their children after the war, has no appeal to you," Dumbledore said nearly beaming in delight

"I didn't say that, now …did I"

OoOoOoOo

Alaire sat down heavily on the futon in Neville's greenhouse …more grateful than ever for the peace and quiet. She felt so drained. She didn't have the energy to tune anyone out at the moment and with her boyfriend she didn't need too. Severus had been wrong … and intentionally so. Her mental shields weren't shot at all, however she had no intention of correcting the two professors if it meant a weekend alone with Neville.

Alaire had lowered her shields the moment she'd left the headmasters office in hopes of reading the emotions behind the stern-expression on her boyfriend's face. But Neville was unusually unreadable with his own somewhat-weak Occlumency shields firmly in place. He'd learned this skill a-bit… to keep his emotions from overwhelming Alaire when he felt strongly about something and though she was grateful for it most of the time …on this occasion; it had backfired.

Lowering her shields to tune-in Neville had translated into feeling every ounce of emotion on the short trip from the headmaster's office to Neville's blessed sanctuary. Every iota of; happiness, despair, envy and even a tinge of lust …of every student they-had passed in the halls had pounded like a jack-hammer in her head. Thankfully that all vanished the moment she had enter Greenhouse number seven. And safe behind the walls of his sanctuary, Neville's porous mental shields, which had been shielded by other-peoples stronger emotional emissions in the hallways, now, surged to the forefront. One emotion remained …the feeling that seemed to flood every inch of the living-quarters - and that was anger …and it was coming from Neville Longbottom in waves.

"Neville, I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier," she said trying to placate him …but he didn't answer. She then started to panic, what if he hated her …now that he knew that she had been unnaturally-promiscuous with John? "I-I had just tried to put my past behind me."

Still silence.

"I kind-of mentioned it once, remember?"

Neville turned from where he was staring out the window to say; "Yes …I remember."

He paused for a long moment turning to stare straight at his true-love 'Rose' - which seemed almost happy for the attention. Then without turning to face Alaire again …he asked simply; "Why?"

"Why what, Neville?" she asked, feeling as though her heart was breaking.

"Why did you act the way you did when you first got here? Why in heavens name did you come on to _**me and Harry**_ the way you did? Why did you… how could you… be so outgoing about your sexuality after what that bastard did to you?"

Alaire couldn't bring herself to look at Neville. "I wanted to see what it was like …to feel that outgoing on my own. I refused to allow my date-rape by John to scare me to the point where I ceased to function as a woman. My American therapist said my _**outgoing bluster**_ was my way of compensation for what John did to me …so instead of cowering in a corner afraid to be touched …I took the other road …and became as bold as brass. By openly flaunt my sexuality …pretending to reveal-in-it …as my therapist once said; by doing that… being such a huge flirt …took real balls ...a huge pair. When I feel the most vulnerable, that's when I'd behave the most bold.

"Yeah, I've seen you bold," Neville snorted.

"In public situations hell-yeah …but that just means that I'm as big a fraud as Draco Malfoy is. But I need to showboat my sexuality …like Draco does his social and Blood-status …just to get through the day," Alaire said. "I'm not like you and Ron, most of us have two masks that we wear in life. My fake one, the bold shameless flirt that I show to the world and the inner one …the real me, that only you have seen. You and Ron wear your hearts on your sleeves, your public face is your real one, what the world sees is the true you - and I envy that honesty to no end.

"I guess that once I felt that I was more in control of my empathy, once I knew that no other man could _**use me**_ as John did. I realized to fully-heal I had to try romance again. I see now that Harry 'right from the get-go' was unsuitable, he wears so many masks; it's hard to tell the real-one… empathically speaking. His true feelings for me, even today… were dominated primarily with friendly concern mixed with normal teenage lust …whereas your desire for me was always balanced perfectly with **solid** unchanging love.

"To be honest, Neville …I'm – I'm still a-bit fearful of raw; un-bridled male lust.

An intense feeling of despair mixed with shame erupted from Neville, although he hid any outward show of it. Alaire knew the cause and instantly did damage control

"Don't pull back from me Neville; we wouldn't be having …what little sex we've had …if I didn't feel safe from abuse with you. I know in the deepest part of my soul …that you'd never take advantage of me like John did. I fell in love with you precisely because you're the exact opposite of everything that my bitter experience taught me to expect from guys. You have been sweet and sensitive to my feelings right from the start. You took care of me sexually and didn't expect anything in return.

"Neville, think about it, it feels so right for me, to be with you …that every day I grow more-willing – to try _**things**_ with you …sexually …that would have been unthinkable for me …just one year-ago. You've been wonderfully patient, suffering more cold showers for my sake in a shorter period of time than Ron ever-did… with Hermione." She waited for her words to sink in but the anger continued to come off of her boyfriend in thick waves.

"Neville, why are you so mad at me? What else can I say?" Alaire pleaded, with tears of angst pouring down her cheeks.

"You think I'm angry at you?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yeah …I can feel …it's so thick …I could cut it with a knife."

"I'm not angry at you, Alaire," he sighed.

"Then . . . I-I'm confused. Just because I can feel your emotions, doesn't mean that I can tell why you're having them."

"I'm just thinking that after I deal with Bellatrix for torturing my parents …that I'm going to have to go to Brazil."

Alaire was completely floored. "What did you say?"

"I just don't understand how he could do that to you, Alaire! I mean all blokes want something to happen …on a date. We're just wired that way …but to do what he did! I-I …" Neville didn't get a chance to finish his thought …because Alaire had wrapped herself around him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"I love you so much," she said, hugging his tighter. "But I want you listen to me; Neville Francis Longbottom. I don't need a knight in shining armor to rush off and take revenge for my stolen virtue. I need my… **lover** to care for me here and now, in spite of what happened in my past. Most important of all; I going to need; sometime very-soon …my man between my legs …making babies and he can't do that if he's in Brazil.

"The best thing you can do for me will happen on your futon bed …replacing the painful sex memories from America, with sweet …_**happy-thought-sex**_ …laid in Great-Britain - and you're the guy to give me those happy thoughts …eight inches of throbbing happiness …every time I need it".

"But …you can't want …that? Not from me …not from anyone …not after what he did …"

"Not now, no …but soon …I'll be ready for you soon …Don't leave me, Neville. Please."

Neville could tell that Alaire was scared.

"Oh, love, I'm not going anywhere. It's just that a huge part of me wants to protect you. Anything like that ever happen over here, a full body bind and duct tape wouldn't stop me. Understand?"

Alaire nodded but still held on to him as if she would never let go.

"Alaire, I can't breathe."

She finally loosened her grip a-bit. "We don't have to go to classes, do we?"

"No. We're excused."

"Good. I don't think any glamour spell on earth could help me right now."

"Let's just finish up our homework and then, if you're a good girl, we could take a nap together."

"Not going anywhere, Neville?"

"Nope. Not going anywhere… Luv."

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 39; Mind-wipe **

**OoOoOoOo**

Alaire spent the entire weekend after the Potter incident on edge. Neville tried his very best to comfort her but nothing seemed to help. By the following Monday; Harry had assured her several times during the day both in the Great-Hall and in the common-room that he held no grudge and that he totally understood her actions …but she remained unresponsive, giving him a blank stare and backed away if he got too close. Neither boy knew quite what to do. But, a week after her attack on Harry and after unintentionally backing away from any-kind of close proximity interaction with her devoted boyfriend …Alaire made a decision.

She walked down the hallway to the Potions room ignoring the students who were hurrying away from the frigid dungeons heading for a warm dinner. Looking into the potions lab, Alaire saw a few students still gathering up supplies. Professor Snape sat at his desk scowling at them. She waited until the classroom was empty then approached Professor Snape.

"Sir? I need to talk to you."

Snape gave her an exasperated look. "I'm busy, Ms. Goodnight. Besides, it's Friday night. Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but this won't wait. It's really important."

With an exaggerated sigh, Snape gathered up several parchments from his desk and motioned for Alaire to follow him into his office. "OK. What is so important, Alaire?"

"I want you to 'Obliviate' me," she said closing her eyes. Of all the people in this school, she thought he would understand why she wanted this done.

"What?" Snape said darkly, a sneer threatening to form on his lips.

"I said I want you to 'Obliviate' me. I know you can do it."

"It's not a question of skill, child. It's a question of why."

"Because I can't take the risk of hurting anyone else …my stupid repressed memories are slowly ruining everything I've built here …especially with Neville. I pushing him away …without intending to …thoughts of intimacy with him are getting more and more frightening every day."

Snape sat down in his chair and studied the girl across from him. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was limp and ragged. The usual smirk was gone from her face. "Alaire, I cannot do what you ask."

"Yes, you can!" she pleaded.

"No. I cannot. I will not."

"Why?" she nearly sobbed.

"What you are asking is a delicate procedure done only by skilled mental-healer wizards with years of very specialized training. And, I will not take the risk of permanent damage to your mind simply because you want to forget an unfortunate encounter with a boy several years ago!"

"UNFORTUNATE ENCOUNTER …it was not an 'unfortunate encounter'? It was empathic rape! And you're telling me that you won't help me!" she shouted nearly in Snape's face.

"Alaire, this is not a problem that you are supposed to just forget. You are supposed to deal with it and not allow it to happen again. You have had as much Occlumency training as I've had now. You will recognize anyone who tries to force themselves upon you and automatically block them out."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! IT'S WHAT I MIGHT DO TO SOMEONE ELSE IF I GET SCARED …THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"Alaire –"

"What if I have a relapse? What if something else happened to me back in North Carolina… that I don't remember? I could hurt someone else for no reason… really badly. The most innocent touch during foreplay with Neville could act as a subconscious-trigger …then I lose it again and start attacking him… heaven-forbid? I could freak-out during sex with the man I love and end-up _**killing him**_ …Please …you've got to help me!"

"Alaire, I'm not a specialist in bad memories," Snape said carefully. "However, I do strongly BELIEVE that what happened was a one-time event in a long life. I've seen with my own eyes the positive effect that your Mr. Longbottom has had on your boy-trust issues. That you have told me your-self …that your relationship has in your own words; 'gone way-beyond kissing" …that he can undress you completely, openly grope and fondle you without violent repercussions' …something we both know would have been impossible ten months ago… is the best indication of all …that you're well on the road to a normal sexual relationship with a man."

"Not a specialist on bad memories …my arse!" Alaire's snorted. "Then what is that huge bowl of painful history that you call a **Pensieve**? All the good times that you've had that you just can't stand to think about any more?"

"Miss Goodnight …that is enough!" he snarled. "My memories are my own business."

"No, they're not! You're telling me that I have to live with my bad memories when you conveniently store yours up on a shelf!" She leaned over the desk and stared at him defiantly. "I believe that in Wizarding terms that's the _**cauldron calling the kettle black**_."

"How I manage my memories affects no one else. It is strictly my business. This conversation is over." He stood and motioned for her to exit.

"I don't think so. Your memories affect me every day, Professor Snape. They've made you the person that you are and, right now, you're an antisocial… great big pain in the… –"

"…Miss Goodnight," Severus interrupted …"I suggest you watch your language …or I will cast a silencing spell on you for the rest of your time here."

"Then teach me how to use a pensive, let me store in tiny bottles all my memories of that night as you do" she pleaded.

"No, that method leaves gaps in your memories," Snape spat back, "that cause you mind to fill these blank spaces with fantasies that are a thousand times worse than what really happed.

"Fine; if you won't let me use a Pensieve and you won't _**Obliviate**_ me. Fine - - I'll do it myself!" she screamed, pulling her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at her temple. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that fateful evening and began to mutter; 'Obliviate, Obliviate – Obliviate!"

She had reached the third term when she was hit with a force that blew her back into the wall. When she opened her eyes, she saw Snape's concerned face staring down at her.

"Are you OK?"

"No I'm not OK! What the hell did you hit me with?"

"Language, Miss Goodnight. I used _**Expelliarmus**_."

"Just grabbing my wand didn't occur to you?"

"Were you really trying to Obliviate yourself, Alaire?" Snape asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes."

Snape sighed. "That's not necessary. I think we need to have a long talk and if after that you still want to erase your memory, I'll have Dumbledore call in a mental healer, they are the only ones qualified to do what you want."

He helped her back to her chair and produced at teapot out of thin air. The scent of peaches wafted over to her.

"You've been talking to Dumbledore. He made me that tea once."

"Yes. And it's also a logical choice taking into account your upbringing."

"You could be wrong. I could have a thing for blueberries."

"You don't. Drink up."

"Why do you Brits always think that a cup of tea will make everything better? Every time I've been upset over here, someone has shoved a cup of tea in my hands. It's like it's some magical elixir." She took a drink then sat back choking. "That's not just tea!"

"No. I put in some restorative potion to help calm you."

"Restorative potion …my ass …that tastes like brandy!"

"One would wonder how a '**shy**' reclusive student such as your-self …would know what brandy tasted like," Severus sneered. "Let me assure you, it's a restorative potion. Now, I believe that we were going to have a much delayed and much needed 'long talk'." He sat back in his chair and arranged his robes. "You think that I'm an arrogant son-of-a-bitch …with such a tragic past …that the things I've done keep me from bonding with my students. Is that right?"

Alaire stared at him in wonder.

"Well, you would be partially right in that assessment, however, but don't pretend to be naive and tell me that life is strictly black and white. We both know better. I indeed have my reasons for bottling up my past and I know you will give me no rest until I explain myself to you fully," Severus said as with a flick of his wand the door to the room closed and locked.

"I went to Hogwarts many, many years ago. I was sorted into Slytherin my first year. I wasn't at all happy there. I had a pre-Hogwarts girlfriend, from my old-neighborhood back home and when she was sorted into Gryffindor, it was the beginning of the end for us. For six years everything was fine, our relationship was strained and persecuted by snobbish members within both our houses… but somehow we kept it going. However, in spite of my best efforts …we were doomed to a Shakespearian ending. For during our seventh year I lost her heart …to an arrogant Prankster from inside her house. He was the stereotypical good-looking Quidditch-jock… smugly arrogant just like his three friends and he used tricks and slander to turn her ever so gradually against me. Finally to prove his superiority over a lowly Slytherin they started a four against one prank-war which made my life miserable."

Severus took a deep breath as he confronted his own memories. "I made as many enemies with my know-it-all attitude as Granger has in her time here, but I lacked a kind-hearted red-haired peacemaker to keep me on speaking terms with my peers. People deeply resent people who are smarter than they are and Granger is more fortunate than she'll ever realize to have Weasley. Friendless, I never gave a second thought as to why my peers hated me."

Alaire was shocked to hear Snape admit that he'd been the Granger of his time, alienating his peers by his potion-brilliance as Hermione was doing now with loads more subjects. But without the saving grace of friends …or more vital …a female version of Ron, within Slytherin …a girl that would have kept Severus grounded; a diplomat that would have modified Severus excesses as Ron did for the Head-Girl.

Alaire watched Snape's face and tuning-him-in …she felt his emotions; anxiety, sadness, and even a remnant of bitterness and hate for everyone that made him feel alone and isolated. Loneness exudes from her potion master in thick waves.

"There were four of them and only one of me. I got no help from my house-mates for Slytherin unwritten motto is **'everyone is an island, so trust no-one'**. I fought the best I could, but the odds were against me. Then I did something really stupid, and lost forever the girl I loved. I begged for forgiveness, but …well never mind". Severus said, as the sadness of that particular memory nearly overwhelming Alaire.

"When she utterly rejected me …I was in a very vulnerable state of mind, Alaire. That arrogant Gryffindor had won, he had her, and yet the unfair prank war against me continued unabated. Outnumbered and with no-one on my side to help, I gave serious thought to using Dark Magic against those I thought were my enemies." Snake smirked at Alaire's startled face. "I had just lost the girl I loved to a single-act of stupid _**blood-prejudice**_ …so I wasn't a very nice person back then. It's ironic really; to think about embittered Granger would be at this point in her Hogwarts experience had she not had captured …during fourth-year …the heart and soul of the youngest-male Weasley. Come to think-on–it, Ginerva is changing Draco into …never mind.

Without a **Weasley-type** of personal-savior in my life back then, to keep me on the straight and narrow, I became deeply embittered; it was me against the world …and that has been the way it has remained, Miss Goodnight …all my life. Am I correct in assuming that your relationship with Mr. Longbottom has become …serious?"

"I love him, if that's what you."

"You **think** you love him, I see that," Severus said calmly. But you're still haunted by lingering trust issues thanks to Mr. Canady. Or you wouldn't fear being more…intimate with Neville. Luckily for you; being an empath …you must know with absolute-certainty that he loves you?"

Rather than waste any time denying that she had used her powers to reassure herself how Neville felt, with a sigh, Alaire admitted the truth.

"Neville loves me, more than life itself and he has admitted that to me verbally …more than once. He even said as much in words and under the _**Soul Versa**_, a truth-spell at Christmas …in front of my parents.

"Your romantic 'LUCK' seems to be as good as Ms. Granger's," Severus said sincerely. "Having friends, and more importantly being sincerely loved by someone special, will most likely prevent you from choosing the **wrong path** in life.

"You chose the wrong path?" Alaire asked.

"Let's just say that I feel into the wrong crowd, one bad-deed led to another, and I ended-up committing some atrocities which I have recently tried to make amends for. In fact …I am still in the process of make amends for them. I have **not **stored away on a shelf as you call it, the mistakes I made; that led-up to the commitment of several serious crimes …nor have I entirely escaped punishment for my misdeeds. The Headmaster, spoke on my behalf at my trial, and you could say that I was paroled into his custody. Now do you understand why I use a Pensieve?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt, my dear is only a tiny-part of it."

"What did you do? Was it worse than beating someone up?"

"Much-much worse, I assure you."

"Oh. Did you ever k . . ."

"…No. I did not. Murder in this country is punishable with the 'KISS.' And I couldn't have that kind of memories Obliviated - it's illegal," Severus said in a mono-tone voice. However, I have done things, terrible things that were …just short of the unforgivable's, that still haunt me."

"So you live as a _**flagellant **_penitent of the middle-ages. Beating your-self daily like the monks used to do to atone for past sins."

"I am not trying to save my soul, Alaire."

"I believe you are Professor."

"Well you are entitled to believe what you wish, no matter how foolish," he snapped. "But I assure you what you are going through pales in every comparison to what I have done and gone through. I also believe that your attack on Potter was as much his fault as yours."

"How can you blame the victim?"

Snape snorted, "Please... spare-me. Potter is as helpless as a Dementor. I used _**legilimens**_ on you and saw your memories that night in the infirmary, Alaire. I am quite aware of what you were sensing from him and it was not friendship. His mind was thick with raw lust, without one iota of love to offset the animal passion within him.

"We both know that the **great** Potter, has a sexually perverted mind that parallels Mr. Finnegan in depravity, a dark-side of his character that no-one else knows about. He was going to make an unwelcomed sexual advance and reviled in the belief that you were helpless and therefore unable to stop him. Granted …it wasn't going to be the extreme that American boy took advantage of …in your youth, but it was still very unwelcomed. You had every right to do what you did. I part of me just wishes I was there to see him get what he deserved."

"That's an awful thing to say! I could have seriously hurt; Harry!"

"Yes, you could have. But in the end you did not. I believe that this particular defense mechanism you have is very …beneficial."

"Beneficial? I could have killed him. He's my friend!"

"Who was doing something that **reminded you strongly **of John… that American bastard? Part of your mind knew that it was Potter and that's why your reaction was so …restrained. I'm sure if it had anyone else, Mr. Finnegan for example …the outcome would have been far more severe."

"Like what?" Alaire asked, not brothering to protest the 'restrained' comment.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as I hate to mentally imagine this particular scenario, you are leaving me no other choice than to spell it out. I firmly believe that if it had been Mr. Finnegan who had rendered you helpless… _**or worst yet**_; Theodore Nott of Slytherin, who I regret to say has assaulted a few of his Slytherin female housemates this term; sharing as he does, his father's low-option of women. I feel that if Mr. Nott had rendered you helpless, with the same perverted intentions that you sensed in Potter. Mr. Nott would be in a coma at this moment… if not dead.

"That's what I'm scared shitless about; Dammit?" Alaire screamed.

"Self-defense against a rapist who'd kill you after he had his '**fun**' is fully justified Alaire and you know it," Snape retorted hotly. "But now… let's turn this scenario on its ear; from one of the most dedicated 'DE" wantabe's within Slytherin to…Longbottom …what if he rendered you helpless …in a mock-duel or just fooling around in that greenhouse of his. If you had sensed Neville's **lust** for you, mixed with equal portions' of love …instead of Potter or Nott's animalistic desires …If it had been your precious Neville… just try to deny to me… that the outcome of this incident wouldn't have been far different.

Alaire had that deer in the headlights look on her face again and then she blushed really-really **HARD**.

Having achieved a clear bulls-eye on target, Severus couldn't hold back the smile. "Think back and tell me truthfully if you would have been frightened **at all** …if it had been Longbottom instead of Potter who had you trapped like that."

Alaire blushed. "I don't think how far I'm prepared to go in my love life is any of your concern professors."

"No… it's not and I thank-Merlin for that. But you didn't answer my question."

"No," she admitted softly. "I don't think I would have minded being helpless underneath Neville …nor would I have snapped."

Snape nodded his head, "very good, we've established what pulls the **trigger,** now how about this, instead of Potter, Finnegan or Nott, where your response was restrained by somewhat-knowing to varying-degrees your attacker. Image that you were rendered helpless by someone you didn't know at all. Say someone wearing dark robes and a mask."

"You mean a Death Eater."

"Precisely," Severus said as a instructor trying to teach a lesson.

Alaire looked down at her tea cup and thought about it. Just the idea of that scenario filled her with more panic than she remembered having before she attacked Harry. She knew she would have gone ballistic, and doubted she would have stopped an even more intensively-violent reaction.

"I think you can see now why I say this particular defense mechanism would be personally beneficial," Snape said smugly. "Potter said he had you under a full binding spell, and Potter doesn't do his defensive work half-arse. He also said he had disarmed you. So tell me Ms. Goodnight …how did you break free of a binding spell, magically throw Potter off of you by at least ten feet, so that you could instantly pounce on him and beat the living-snout out of one the best duelist this school has ever produced.

"Accidental magic …maybe?," Alaire asked uncertain

"Rubbish," Severus snorted. "That was no accident. I personally believe that you have developed unconsciously …due to your bad experience in America with John. An automatic and totally wand-less magical response for whenever you feel seriously threatened …to **trigger this weapon**, simply allow your emotion shields to drop, absorb the intensity of the threat, and that should set-off the same kind of instinctive defensive-magic that you used on Potter.

"But what if I kill someone, sir," she whispered.

"And by doing so you save yourself from death …or more importantly someone who you love?" Severus retorted sarcastically. "This is a war, Alaire. If you can't kill to save Longbottom from being killed, then you don't really love him."

"I see your point, Sir," Alaire said as reality smacked her hard in the face.

"Good, now if you don't mind I still have loads of work to do."

Alaire looked up and smiled slightly at the potion master. "Thank-you sir."

"You're welcome," he said. "Now please leave my office. I do not enjoy having students linger in here too long. You never know what they might be plotting …especially Gryffindork's."

Alaire held back a snort. "Well we can't all be Slytherin's you know."

"Thank Merlin for that."

OoOoOoOo

Alaire left the room and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. As she reached the fifth-floor she heard someone shout her name. Turning around, she was abruptly wrapped up in a pair of arms. At first Alaire was afraid she was going to do something violent, but then she realized she wasn't panicked at all. In fact, she seemed to be relieved as did the man that was holding her so tightly. She knew who it was right away. His robes smelled of sun, greenery and with that special-bit of himself mixed in.

"I was worried about you. You just disappeared for two hours," Neville said hugging her hard. "Are you all right?"

"I feel better than I have in weeks," Alaire said happily snuggling into him.

"Are you sure? I mean are you all right, I mean with everything?" Neville asked. His eyes held concern as he looked down on her.

Alaire smiled up at her adorable boyfriend. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Good."

"There is one thing though I think would make me feel even better," Alaire said smiling softly.

"What?"

"You let me spend the entire night in your greenhouse. You know how better I sleep when I snuggle with you."

A huge grin crossed Neville's face. "I think that can be arranged.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Chapter 40**_

_**The ultimate Yoga revenge Hogwarts library; early evening.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Neville, now you know that I love you."

His only response was to sigh. Usually, when Alaire started a sentence with those words, something bad was about to happen.

"Just promise not to get mad or jealous."

"Why am I about to become jealous?"

"Well, you know that the guys have been watching our yoga class for most of the year?"

"Yeah, but what does that…" Neville asked.

"…Hmmm, Alaire interrupted instantly. "The Girls have decided that it's high-time that they collectively pay for their free entertainment. Don't join them on the steps tomorrow. Please."

"Alaire, you know that I never lied to you about watching. Seeing you exercise has been a gift from the Gods for me. You're just so beautiful.

I'm glad you think so," Alaire replied with a warm smile, "and I'm proud that you were so up-front about watching. You and Ron have been the only two who have admitted what you were doing", Alaire said calmly. "I just don't understand why you bother, you've seen me in only knickers countless times now - and I like to sleep all but naked in your arms at night. So what's the big-deal about seeing me in exercise tights?"

"Oh, it's not just the sight of you in spandex; I'm addicted to watching you irregardless of what you have on at the moment". Neville declared in shameless admiration. "Just saying your beautiful is actually a gross understated …if it wasn't for the stairway-punishment, I'd follow you around like a puppy.

"You really do love me that much …don't you?" Alaire said feeling truly humbled.

"You doubt me?" Neville said, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No sweetheart, not at all. However, I do need you to forgo watching me during yoga tomorrow?"

"What are you guys up to?" Neville asked suddenly very suspicious.

"Just promise me, no yoga tomorrow."

Neville watched as Alaire simply smiled, stood up, and wandered over to Hermione who was sitting in a cozy chair nearby reading.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's yoga class?"

To Neville's amazement, Hermione gave Alaire a brilliant smile. "Yeah, it's going to be great. I've heard so much about couple's yoga."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, too. Have you decided what pose you want to try?" Alaire stretched her arms upward. "I think I want to see if we can do the Partner's Padahastasana Ginny usually partners me but to do true couple's yoga, we should be about the same size. Want to see how we size up? I know I'm shorter than Ginny."

"Sure." Hermione stood up and placed her back against Alaire's. By now, Ron had looked up to see his girlfriend standing back to back with Alaire. He watched as they grasped hands then stepped apart.

"I believe we have to bend over at this point," Hermione instructed.

This got the attention of Seamus who poked Dean who nudged Harry. Soon the girls had the interest of most of the male population of the Library all of whom watched as the two girls balanced precariously on their toes as leaned away from each other. Suddenly, they broke off from one another. Hermione fell into the arms of Dean while Alaire landed in Ron's lap.

"Oops! Sorry, Ron," Alaire apologized as she extricated herself from his grip.

She turned to Hermione who was carefully removing Dean's hands from her rump. "I guess we'll just have to practice some more on Saturday morning, eh?"

"Yes indeed. It'll be easier then because we'll be properly dressed for it. It's hard to do anything in these uniforms. Don't you agree, Ginny?"

Ginny could only nod not trusting herself to speak without breaking down with laughter.

"OK. Well, I'd better head up to the tower then. I'm finished with my homework." Hermione leaned down and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'll see you for breakfast, remember your promise." Ron then nodded as he watched as the Head-girl walked away.

Alaire stretched and yawned. "I think I'll join her. I'm beat. Too much homework for my own good," She went to gather her things from beside Neville. "Remember, **no yoga** for you tomorrow …don't go near the stairs," she whispered as she kissed him near his ear, "Goodnight-Luv."

Neville had a sudden urge to warn his roommates… but stifled the idea as he watched Seamus eye Alaire arse …as she left the library to go to her dorm-room. He had earned the right to ogle Alaire, for she'd been his official girlfriend for months now. He still had jealousy issues, no bloke with a beautiful well-built girlfriend can ever lose them completely. Alaire frankly had the figure of a Play-wizard centerfold, and that meant that Blokes would _**always**_ be looking as Seamus just did.

It had been at Alaire often repeated insistence that Neville had refrained up to now; from pounding Finnegan into the ground …so If he couldn't take revenge on Seamus then Alaire was perhaps; better prepositioned to exact the kind-of divine-punishment for Finnegan and the other randy-Gits for ogling his girl.

Neville couldn't help at times like this to feel a-bit envious of Ron's invisible girlfriend, for no-one; not even Seamus, ever mentally undressed the Head-Girl. The fact that no-male except for **one**, ever-gave Hermione a second glance as a girl …now that Neville had a moment to think-it through… was actually a good thing. Ron's protective temper in regard to **his** Granger was notorious. The Hospital-wing would be filled to the rafters with victims of Ron's wrath had not the cock-tease diversion in the Great Hall proved-beyond doubt, Hermione's invisibility to any other male. Draco had similar protective jealousy concerning Ginny; but luckily, his spell-work was so pathetic no one had come close to being harmed by Draco.

**OoOoOoOo **

The next morning as requested by Alaire …Neville had allocated part of his two-hour socializing time for breakfast in the Great Hall. When his girlfriend joined him at the table he was surprised to see that she was wearing her normal yoga spandex exercise-pants and jacket.

It was most unusual for her to wear the outfit in the Great Hall, precisely because of the drooling expressions of the other boys at the other house tables. Alaire who used her carnal-boldness to offset her fear of boys… actually hated being glared at like a piece of meat, so for her to do it deliberately that morning …should have been a red-flag for anyone who was actually thinking at that moment with the head… **above** their waistline.

After being played the fool once already during the diversion Ginny had demanded …to get her infamous **'Draco Fix'**. Neville couldn't help but feel resentment when he saw the same scenario played out yet-again. So when Alaire ever so casually slipped off her jacket to reveal to one and all that her exercise top the left-exposed an usually large-amount of tastefully done cleavage. Well you know what they say; 'Once burned …twice shy'.

With Alaire so obviously flaunted her sexuality …that could only mean one thing to Neville …the game was afoot, and a demonstration of Girl-power was about to begin. The next act in this cock-tease prelude before the main performance made Neville dropped his spoon as Ginerva Molly Weasley walked in. She was wearing skintight stretchy shorts, a form-fitting tank top, and a jacket that she had left deliberately unzipped, the sixth-year girl was all-but dripping with overheated-seductive power. Somewhere across the _**Great Hall**_ Neville heard the jaws of dozens of boy's abruptly-drop… and then a moment later, someone cursed softly at the Slytherin table. Looking over, Neville saw Vincent Crabbe stunned motionless; utterly spellbound by the sight of the sexiness and only female Weasley in ten generations. Dammit. The poor-boy was literally drooling at the dancer-firm legs of Ginny, fortunately or more likely **by design**; Draco had somehow missed breakfast that morning, or the trap would have been sprung early.

Hermione was the last to enter, and of course she was the least noticed. Neville gave her a look-over just to see if she had made any extra effort to dress sexy, and indeed she had, exposing more bare flesh than at another time since coming to Hogwarts. This showed her dedication to the cause of Girl-power… however, as expected …only one male gave the head-girl a second glance and Neville couldn't help but chuckle at the look of lustful-worship that Hermione received exclusively from her Ron.

"Ahem. Earth calling, Neville… come in, Neville!" He turned to see Alaire giving him an odd smile.

"May I ask what you find so amusing? I'm sitting next to you half-naked and you don't seem to care".

"I do care," Neville snapped, trying to suppress his growing resentment. "But just like last time you did this in the Great Hall …I know that you're not dressing sexy, for me." and with that said …the very **put-upon** botanist got up from the table abruptly and without another word … marched briskly out of the Hall.

Alaire just sat there gob-smacked, completely at a loss to explain her boyfriend's actions. "_What was he going on about?_" she said to herself.

"Harry, I wish I had mirror", Ginny giggled. "If you could only see your face right now, actually, you can. Look at Seamus." Harry glanced over to see his buddy of seven years with his mouth hanging open and a spoon dripping porridge frozen in front of bowl. Openly staring without shame at Alaire's cleavage display… next to him, Dean was equally spellbound as his attention was fixated on barely covered buttocks of Luna Lovegood, whose' Ravenclaw backside was clearly visible from where he sat.

Harry quickly closed his mouth and diverted his eyes, but his regained composure didn't last long as other girls from the Yoga class entered the Great Hall for breakfast. In particular Harry radar detected Daphne Greengrass as she entered the hall. She like the other girls in the class had gone out of her way to dress sexy. She gave Harry a seductive-smile and wiggled her butt in his direction in an unspoken invitation. Harry grinned back like an idiot… utterly-spellbound.

"Ready for the couple's yoga-class, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she surveyed the Great Hall, the boys were behaving as predicted, which meant the trap was baited. Smiling in contentment the Head Girl sat down and deftly buttered a piece of toast.

"Yeah, I'm gonna work with Marison from Hufflepuff. We're about the same height and build."

"I think Alaire and I are going to be together today." She looked up at Alaire innocently.

"Sure. I think we would be good together," Alaire said half-heartedly in agreement, still trying to puzzle-out her boyfriend's odd behavior.

"I wish you had worn your shorts though, Alaire. It's important that you have skin-on-skin contact so that you know exactly what your partner is doing."

Crash! - Bang! - …Five plates hit the floor at exactly the same time. Alaire quickly hid her obvious amusement by pretending to drop her fork. When she sat back up, Hermione was calmly spooning scrambled eggs onto her plate. She risked a glance around the table. Most of the Gryffindor boys were busy staring at their plates.

"You know, Hermione, you're right. Luckily, I have on my shorts under my pants. I'll just **strip-down** once we get to the yoga room. Ready; Ginny? We need to get all the mats and such set up."

Ginny stood and slowly drank her pumpkin juice. "Now, I'm ready. See you in a few, Hermione."

**OoOoOoOo**

Forty-five minutes later, the steps across the hall from the yoga room were stuffed to overflowing. Ron was squeezed against the wall by Seamus. Dean was trying to peer around Colin Creevey's head but had to keep pushing Harry out of the way to get a peek.

Neville arrived late, for he was still a bit upset, at his girlfriend acting like a trollop – **again** - in the Great Hall. Alaire didn't seem to care at all …what the flaunting her sexuality for the benefit of other men cost him in being publicly perceived as being cuckolded. It wasn't a matter of ownership …He knew he was fortunate for every moment she could spare for him… seeing as she could easily do better than a clumsy botanist. Alaire could never be property to him. However; there were times when respecting girls independence …like now, was a major pain in the arse.

That she had told him in advance that she was going to do …to put a bunch of randy Gits in their place, was a kindness in a way …but that didn't lessen the hurt of being humiliated in front of his friends …not all that much… anyway. Neville didn't have to be an empath to figure-out what people thought of him when his girlfriend shameless flirted with other blokes. He knew that they would see Alaire coming-on to other blokes as a clear indicator that her relationship with him …wasn't all that-secure… and that the American was open to a better-offer. Neville couldn't blame them for thinking that …for the same thought tormented him day and night.

So He had been torn between curiosity of whatever prank the girls had planned - and staying out of the way for emotional self-preservation. Neville took no pride in the knowledge that **HIS** girl could turn every bloke he knew… with one very notable exception …into drooling idiots'. In the end, pathetically …he couldn't stay-away, his **need** to be near-her …like a moth to a flame … got the better of him. Seeing Ron on the steps made Neville realize that Ron shared this weakness.

But instead of sitting down with the rest of the crowd on the stairs, he leaned against the wall twenty-paces down in the hallway from the other overly randy-boys. From where he stood Neville could barely see a small area of the yoga room …through a hall-window to the outside and back inside …through the picture window of yoga classroom. He couldn't see Alaire at all …why put himself through the self-abuse that came from a better view of his outgoing girlfriend blatant sexually on display… for the benefit of others.

Soon he heard a slow chanting music fill the hall punctuated by the ooh's and ah's of the audience. By openly the window and leaning out, Neville could barely make out an almost naked Ginny Weasley doing a backbend over another girl's body. Then unexpectedly; Alaire came into view of the window, wearing almost nothing bending forward from the waist as she held a scantily-clad Hermione's hands.

Anxiety tore through him like a knife, he felt jealous of the boys on the stairs beyond description. He felt unsure of everything he had with Alaire, and struggled with these unhealthy emotions, thankful; that his girlfriend was too far away to read-him. A moment later, from behind him, he heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy asking. "What's going on Longbottom? Ginerva is supposed to be having a Yoga class somewhere around here, and I can't get down the stairs due a cartload of groaning blokes."

At that moment, the boys groaned in unison again, and glancing out the window, Neville saw those few girls he could see, Ginny among them …bent over at the waist facing the boys on the stairs, their barely covered breasts dangling down and swaying back and forth.

Draco looking over Neville's shoulder; snarled, his temper flaring. "Are they staring at my Ginerva, I'll get them …I'll get them all." And pulling out his wand he began to storm off in the direction of the fifty-odd boys sitting on the stairs. Neville reacted instinctively, and a moment later he shouted **"Pertrificus Totalus**" followed by; "**Silencio** and **Accio Malfoy.**" A moment later a simply furious Malfoy slid back …as if dragged by invisible hands back to where Neville stood. Looking down… Neville then said in a whisper:

"I know you're pissed. But Ginny would kill me if I let you get into a hexing **battle** with **fifty** very-randy blokes. So why don't we stay-put and sit-out whatever girl-power '**prank'** our ladies have in mind; for the blokes you were about to hex?"

Neville dragged Draco a-bit further down the Hallway, and then sat down and waited for whatever was planned to end. Thirty agonizing minutes later; for Neville anyway… after countless loud groans from the boys on the stairs the door to the yoga-room swung open. The boys began to scramble to make their getaway but quickly found they couldn't move.

"What the…? Bloody Hell! They've put a sticking charm on the stairs!" Seamus bellowed.

"What! Oh, no! Someone do the counter-curse, quick!" squeaked Colin. "Come on, Harry! Do some super-magic!"

"I'm trying! But my hands are stuck to the stairs!"

Harry turned to see a livid Hermione staring him down. She was now dressed in the bottom half of a track sweat-suit and matching sweat jacket so her entire yoga outfit was-now fully covered up.

"I do believe, boys, that you are all stuck." Ginny Weasley gave them a sweet grin. "And, if my new charm works, it should be quite awhile …until it wears off on its own."

"Wears off? What's going on, Weasley?" Seamus asked. "Just do the counter-charm."

"I can't."

"What?"

"It doesn't work that way. You see, I recently learned how to modulate a curse or charm according to how a person reacts to it."

"You see, Ronald," Hermione said furiously; as she turned toward her fiancée and unzipped her sweat-suit jacket to reveal the same low-cut top she had worn to the class. "The more **AROUSED** you are, the more you are stuck to the stairs."

Ron narrowed his eyes and turned toward his sister. "Ginny, you promised me that you would NEVER prank me again." Ron looked like he was going to cry. "I have Quidditch practice this afternoon."

"Hmmm. That's too bad." Hermione said as she leaned down; grabbed-hold of Ron chin and gave him a sexy lingering kiss. "I warned you not to come today, but you weren't listening …as usual. You have to trust me enough to know, that I don't need to be followed about everywhere I go. I'm a big girl now. It's also a pity that I'm clearly not enough of a woman for you …too bad …that you had to come here stare at all these other half-naked trollops. Honestly I don't know why I put up-with you?"

"That's pure **Bullocks** Hermione and you know," Harry snapped with infuriated contempt, as Ron suddenly acquired a fatally-wounded expression on his face… his hurt look made Harry even madder. "Alright, you caught us out, I get that …you don't want us watching you girls bend and stretch …I get that too.

"Harry …language," Hermione said in the tone of a mother reprimanding a child.

"Stick it up your arse …Head-girl," Harry spat; his anger flaring hot, which left Hermione utterly gob-smacked. "And stop mothering me, for Merlin's sake …I'm almost eighteen. Okay, I'm guilty of being a randy-Git …like all the other normal bloke's that you've caught in your ever so clever **trap** …so what? But don't you dare accuse my best mate of looking at any other girl in this blood school …beside you.

Hermione took a step back stunned at Harry's outburst.

"Are you so bloody self-righteously in your; _**I'm always right about everything**_ smugness …that you didn't you see the way that Ron behaved in the Great Hall this morning. I challenge you or anyone else that was there; to claim that Ron …with all those other birds sitting about half-starker's in the Great-Hall …each and every one of them with better figures than you'll ever have. I challenge you to claim that your love-sick Boyfriend looked …_**even once**_… at any other girl in the Great Hall …or here …right now …_**but you**_!

"Honestly, Harry, I was just trying too …"

"…to make him feel unworthy of you?" Harry interrupted pointing with his head at Ron who was looking at his feet, a broken man. "Well bravo Granger, just look at him, he's afraid you're going to dump him."

Hermione looked at her wreck of a boyfriend horrified, "Oh my God."

Ginny saw it too, "Ron …get up," she said softly and her brother, without thinking instantly obeyed.

"Hey how come he can get up and we can't" Seamus complained.

"My hex is based on arousal, you stupid Prat. It takes just one look at Hermione in her every-day… unsexy, school-uniform… to get my brother as randy as all get-out …and **two words** to deflate his …'ego' and make him feel like **shite**." Ginny said; now looking at Hermione with pure-disgust …as her bother began to mindlessly wander down the hallway …walking in a depressed daze like a zombie, right by Neville and Draco …without seeing either boy and then out of sight around a corner.

"You better go after him, and do a-bit of damage-control, Hermione," Ginny snarled as she watched her brother disappear. "Before my heartbroken brother in an act of despondency …**hangs** himself in the Room of Requirement." And nodding her head… Hermione dashed off after her fiancée.

"Okay; Ron gets a pass, because we all know that he was only looking at Granger", Alaire said with a grim smirk. "But what about the rest of you boys …anyone here wants to try to claim that they only had eyes for their own girlfriends in the yoga room. How about-you, Harry?

"Yes I like to hear the answer myself?" Daphne Greengrass said steeping forward.

"I took in **all** the eye-candy in the Yoga room," Harry admitted without hesitation. "And why not …didn't you make it clear to me **right from the off**, Daphne …that only Gryffindork's …like Neville and Ron; are …monogamous. You didn't want to date me exclusively, because a wise Slytherin girl plays the field for as long as they can …until their families force them into an arranged marriage."

"Harry …I …"Daphne began tearing-up realizing her mistake.

"…There is no place _**for Love**_ in a relationship with a Slytherin", Harry spat interpreting the Slytherin's… no romantic ties attitude correctly …and feeling clearly embittered. "You did know that about the snakes …didn't you …Ginerva? But then again, maybe you have a better shot than I did, at getting any kind of commitment out of one of **them** …being a 'frigin' pure blood …your-self? The same doesn't apply for me it seems, for you snakes; as I've been told …repeatedly - deduct points - if you're a mere …**half-blood**." Harry said as his resentment overrode any lingering arousal and abruptly standing up …he stormed down the rest of the stairway without giving a sobbing Daphne a passing glance.

Ginny looked shocked at what she heard and turning to a weeping Daphne …she suddenly knew that Harry had spoken an unpleasant truth. "I really pity you-lot," she said to the Slytherin. Before turning to the other half-naked girls and saying; "Looks to me that the boy-who-lived is now in-the-market for a new girlfriend, someone who is _**dorky-enough**_ to want to date him exclusively."

Hearing this Daphne ran down the stairs sobbing loudly.

"Right then", Ginny said glaring at the remaining stuck to the stairs boys. "Harry also gets a pass …for being dumb-enough to date a heartless Slytherin bitch with blood-status issues". Does anyone else have a _**sob-story**_ to tell, or are you-lot still unable to tear your eyes off my cleavage?" the red-head said as she slightly bent over and jiggled her Bobbies, there were a few groans in response from the boys,

"Girls, a little help please." Alaire said stepping forward and bending over next to Ginny. Three other girls stepped up into the line and did a bump and grind as Alaire shook her barely covered tits alongside of Ginny's. A much-louder groan of frustrated arousal erupted from the boys which was for Ginny and Alaire a very satisfying sound.

"We girls have known for some time that we had an audience", Alaire said boldly. "We got together and decided that your voyeurism should be punished in a way that would be remembered for a good, long time. Our outfits at breakfast were chosen to arouse you randy Gits into a fit of agitation." Alaire then looked around carefully for Neville and was pleased to see that he wasn't among the victims of their little trap.

The girls then one-by-one; began to walk down the stairs …ignoring the pleas of the trapped boys. Soon the hall was silent except for the occasional grunt from someone trying to free himself.

OoOoOoOo

"OK, the only way we are going to get out of here is to think of something else!" Dean said with an authoritative voice.

"Oh, yeah! That's easy for you to say," Seamus whimpered.

"We just have to think of things that are unsexy," Colin suggested.

"Such as?"

"how about old Snape in a string bikini?" Justin Finch-Fletchley ventured.

"Aaarrggh!" The boys screamed.

"Filch in leather thong."

"Nooo! Ugh!"

They began to get creative in their anti-sexy mental images and soon… they were all laughing so hard …that they didn't even notice that the spell had been broken.

"Hey! Hey! I'm free!" Ernie Macmillian said as he jumped-up and grabbed his dorm-mate Wayne Hopkins. He gave a pull and soon the two were in a heap on the floor. Soon, all of the boys were free.

"I swear I will never spy on the girls again," Dean said with a sigh.

"I think I have a better oath," Seamus suggested. "I swear to Never, **EVER** …piss off Ginny, Hermione, and Alaire again."

"Hear! Hear!" The boys chorused as they made their way to lunch. Although several people in the Great Hall wondered why they all ate …standing up.

OoOoOoOo

"Did you hear **all** that?" Neville whispered to a still magically body-bound and silenced Draco. "Your Ginny dressed like a trollop to teach a bunch of randy-Gits a lesson. She wasn't cheating on you, and hexing a bunch of randy pussy-hounds Prats - that couldn't defend themselves - would have gotten your arse expelled.

"_**Finite Incantatem**_"

"You saved me …why?"- Draco asked sitting up slowly.

"Ginny is one of the few real friends that I have around here, and I'd do anything to see her happy. Merlin knows why …but for some odd-reason I've come to believe that she has fallen **in love** with you. Getting expelled for hexing those Gits, would make her unhappy, and I couldn't let that happen …plain and simple. Need I point out that if you break her heart …"

"…You'll kill me," Draco interrupted with a sad smile

"Oh no …I won't do anything rash like that, but I will help Gin-gin dispose of whatever-bits still remain of your body."

Draco had the grace to look at Neville with gob-smacked shock.

"You really have no idea how dangerous that girl can be …do you?" Neville asked helping Draco to his feet. "God gave that girl red-hair as a warning to any bloke that takes her for granted."

"Yeah …she is a wild-cat …isn't she?" Draco said smiling big.

"Yes she is,"

"You dated her once," Draco said in a matter of fact tone, devoid of any jealousy.

"Yes …but I didn't measure-up", Neville said with clear regret.

"If I treat her right, would you be my friend too?" Draco asked with fearful hesitation.

"You treat Gin-gin right …make her happy, and I'll become your best-mate ever."

"Consider it done, Neville!"

"Then I've got your back …Draco," Neville said holding out his hand in friendship. Draco shook the extended hand, feeling happier than any other time in his life. As the two young men headed off in opposite directions, Draco smiling like an idiot said to himself

"_Hooking up with Ginerva has been without doubt …the smartest move I've ever made."_

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 42**

**OoOoOoOo**

"Again, what is the most fundamental principle of defense?" Hermione demanded.

"Do what you do best."

"But what does that mean?" Lavender asked

"Huh?" Ron muttered

"Again… what does that mean?" Lavender repeated

Neville sighed. The study group had been over and over this stuff. His fantasies about the Head-Girl currently involved ropes and a very large gag, not at all nice.

"It means," said Hermione replying to her own question, "that Harry would use one of his best charms …that my Ron hands would turn blue …and then …well …never mind what Ron would do," Hermione said her body trembling at thought of her boyfriend's power fully-released in battle. "I would try to jinx them, Lavender would use a disabling-hex and Neville would use some sort of plant spell."

"A plant spells, there is no such thing," Seamus snorted

"I'm not so sure …not-since the other day when we did the growth charm in herbology," Lavender pointed out thoughtfully.

She's got a point …you know," Ron said in his fiancée defense. "We were supposed to take a apple seed …put it into a pot and using the charm make the seed grow into a tiny sapling. Neville did the same thing I did; I got the seed to barely bud while Neville produced a **full sized** tree, with ripe apples …ready to be picked. I tell you mate …when Neville calls …Mother Nature herself answers.

Neville found himself the center of attention for once, and blushed hard accordingly.

"What would I do, Hermione? You can't draw a picture in self-defense!" Dean said in an exasperated voice thankfully drawing attention off of Neville. "And what about Seamus he can't really bull-shite someone into a coma, now can he?"

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Lavender said with a laugh. "I could tell you stories . . ."

"Dean, you would use your great imagination to transfigure them," Hermione interrupted the giggles that were going around the table. "And, Seamus, well, I'm sure Seamus would be able curse them with …something."

"Ay, that's right! I'm good at cursing!" Seamus said with a laugh. "Drives mi-mum nuts! Threatened to wash out mi-mouth with Dr. Stuffer's Everlasting Suds Soap when I was just four!"

Alaire couldn't help it. She lost it. She'd been listening to Hermione for almost two hours and her mind was shutting down. After she'd picked herself up from the floor from laughing, she bent over to Neville and said.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sorry Ms. Goodnight," Neville said in a good mood "…but I must decline. I'm not allowed out of the castle without special permission, in fact …my socialization time limit, has just **expired** for today?"

"Break your silly restrictions for once. It's a full moon. It's finally nice outside. We could take a walk around the lake." She smiled suggestively.

Neville was torn. A walk in the moonlight around the lake with his beautiful Alaire was very tempting… as opposed to being a 'good-boy' and returning to his greenhouse confinement. He looked up to see Hermione glaring at him. "Don't you dare Neville; the Headmaster went through hell …to get your socialization time limit extended to six hours on weekends. You break confinement during the week …this close to end of term and you'll get expelled; before you can take your N.E.W.T.'s.

"She, right mate …you're still walking on thin ice with Professor McGonagall," Ron said backing up his lady-love.

"As for you Alaire, you should be ashamed of your-self", Hermione scolded. "If you're so set on an adventure that breaks all kinds of rules …take Harry with you. He's unusually your bloke for adventures after-all - and Dumbledore lets him get away with murder more often than not. Hasn't Neville suffered enough this year by breaking rules just to **court-you**?"

"Mione …that's enough," Ron said firmly. "I'm sure that Alaire appreciates all that Neville has gone through for her sake."

With a sigh, Neville shook his head **no **at Alaire, before getting-up and gathered his books. He needed to get back to his greenhouse. NEWTS were only three weeks away and while Alaire didn't depend on the exams for her future career as a potion-healer, he did.

"Maybe tomorrow;" Neville said heading for the portrait hole.

"You said that a week ago."

"I know but . . ." Neville said

"…Say no more. I'm going for a walk with or without you," Alaire threatened.

"Well _**Adventure Boy**_, how about it", Alaire said looking straight at Harry. "Are you up to a walk in the dark with a randy bird?"" Alaire said shutting her book and grabbing her cloak as she stuck a deliberately sexy pose for Harry's benefit …while totally ignoring the dumbstruck departing Neville. "I'll go-postal if I have to stay in this stupid castle one more moment, and I'm willing to richly-reward the bloke who relieves my boredom," she said loudly and seductively in a deep husky voice.

Neville's face fell, he felt hurt beyond words at being discarded yet-again for a more exciting bloke. Stung deeply by her latest-rejection, the wind seemed to go out of him, and with deflated shoulders Neville turned and departed the Gryffindor common-room. In his mind one thought kept repeating in his mind … over-and-over as he walked alone down to his empty greenhouse prison; _"nice blokes are boring … nice blokes are boring."_

**OoOoOoOo**

The portrait door closed behind Neville, and Harry shook his head sadly before he turned toward Alaire and for the first time since he had met the American …he didn't like her at all.

"That was downright mean, Alaire."

"What?"

"I don't know what mind-game you're playing on him this time, but for Merlin's sake leave-me out of it."

"What in Hell are you talking about?" Alaire retorted.

"Why, are you flaunting your sexuality directly at me …yet again …just to make Neville feel like dirt?" Harry said clearly disappointed.

"I did nothing of the sort,"

"Yeah you did, Alaire", Dean said equally disappointed. "And this isn't the only time you've done it recently. We're all painfully-aware at this point of the term …that, your trollop-act is just for a lark …**most **of the time. We've also come to accept that your shameless flirting ….that you do all the time with other blokes …is just part of the American courtship-culture designed by birds to torture blokes. But in the seven months you've been in Gryffindor …I couldn't help but notice, that you never seem to flaunt your sexuality **in** Neville's direction."

"I've noticed that too," Seamus said unusually insightful.

"He's my boyfriend …I don't have to flirt with him… in public."

"You couldn't be more wrong" Lavender said more than a little shocked and disappointed. "Your boyfriend should get the lion's share of your sexiness. Flirting with others more often than your man …sends the wrong message… it says to everyone that sees it …that you value him less as a man …and as a lover …than the other blokes you're flirting with …or… to put it more bluntly; that you find strangers more attractive than Neville.

"That's bullshit, my boyfriend knows …"

"…that you want to snog Harry down by the lake in the moonlight," Hermione retorted disenchanted. "Yeah …I'm sure he got that message loud and clear."

"I got to agree with Harry on this one," Ron said, "the self-serving game are you playing …this craving for rules-breaking excitement …seems to be calculated ploy to make Neville jealous enough …to risk expulsion …and ruin his future as a botanist …just to satisfy your selfish need for a bloody-walk in the moonlight?"

**OoOoOoOo **

Five minutes later, Alaire stormed out of the castle all-alone and in a right fit of temper. _"How could her friends …dare to imply that she was playing Neville? She did flirt with Neville …all the time …on those __now increasingly-rare__ occasions when they were alone,_" she said to herself as an excuse. But Alaire knew that even as she thought it …something about the whole 'flirting-bit' didn't ring totally true. Ever since the Yoga-room incident, her relationship with Neville had been hemorrhaging, and tonight was just the latest example of her flirting with someone else …to semi-punish Neville. And she couldn't stop herself from doing it even when she knew deep-down that Lavender was right.

Hermione had spent countless hours over a period of weeks …groveling at Ron's feet …just to make amends for her brief slip of the tongue. Alaire had been greatly amazed …along with many others …how the negative fall-out over the _**yoga-room incident**_ had changed the head-girl attitude toward her fiancée. It was if she hadn't realized until that very-moment …how much control over the personal life-happiness of Ron that she held in the palm of her hand.

It had taken a week before even her closest friend's realized what she was doing. Since the Yoga-incident Hermione had taken obvious pains to show Ron's how much his unshakable devotion meant to her. As men were visual animals she continued to dress tastefully-sexy, underneath her otherwise prim-and-proper school robes. She would flash her boyfriend at odd moments during the day with a glimpse of lace covered or bare breast flesh …underneath a deliberately undone blouse. She'd hike-up her skirt and place his hand **high-up** on her inner thigh.

Now that she knew that no-one gave her a second glace… Hermione took full advantage of her invisibility to other guys… to cock-tease her fiancée into a-frenzy at every opportunity. Alaire her-self first became aware of the Head-girl out of character behavior when she caught the couple in the stacks in a dark corner of the library whispering in a husky tone her never-ending sexual **hunger **for her man. To hear the Head-girl talking dirty had been quite a stunner.

The next day Alaire had taken Ginny aside to see if she knew of the new **wanton witch** at Hogwarts, only to have Ginny giggle-hard before telling-her in confidence …that Hermione gave full credit to whatever pitiful cock-teasing skills she now had… to her American tutor. For six years the very-virginal Miss prim and proper Head girl had not felt the need …nor had she felt remotely-comfortable flaunting her miniscule sexually to attract a boy. However, Harry's dressing-down of the head-girl on the yoga-class stairway had opened her eyes to a painful truth.

No other boy at Hogwarts thought of her as attractive; with Ron alone …finding her irresistible. Tonks had been right she was damn-lucky to have Ron, and in light of this knowledge she devoured him with snogs in-between classes and intimate touches during lectures …thus; by making him feel desired …at odd unexpected moments during the day …she strongly reinforced in his mind, her love for him. As a result of these positive strokes of his ego …Ron now strode the Hallways of Hogwarts with a confidant, outgoing and happy stride.

The Head girl in accepting the lesson from an American; that subtle cock-teasing one's own boyfriend into frenzy …did wonders for a guy's self-esteem. Instead of becoming upset by the out-of character behavior by her Head-Girl, Professor McGonagall had taken the smartest witch of the age aside to compliment Hermione on… quote;

"_Finally letting your hair down and reveling __at last__ in your femininity"_.

Minerva even gave the shocked bookworm a-bit of advice;

"_Cock-teasing isn't mean …provided that the tease leads to direct __stress-relief__ activity before the day ended."_

Once again Alaire was gob-smacked at the surprising sensuality of the allegedly; Stiff-collared British. When her parents had first brought-up the idea of attending school in England, Alaire had thought that she was going to have as much chance to snog as a Nun in a convent back-home. New-Orleans Zombies had a more active sex life; than the Anglo-Saxons… right?

Now just three weeks before graduation not five days shy of the first NEWTs exam. The so-called shameless American …the queen of flirting …couldn't figure-out the **why** …why; she didn't practice on Neville …what she had unconsciously taught a bookworm to do. Why she was suddenly making really lame excuses to avoid going to greenhouse number seven. Why she had begun flirting shamelessly with every guy with a pulse… instead of the boy she allegedly loved. Especially; when Alaire knew how much Neville resented …when she got into the mood to flaunt her sexuality as an over-the-top cock-teasing trollop to everyone …but him.

'_Come-on Alaire, think this through,'_ she said to herself as she walked away from the castle. _'Your American therapist told you that your outgoing boldness was a defense mechanism …over-compensation …so as to avoid dealing with some emotional trauma that you didn't want to confront. So, let's take that theory as gospel - and see where it leads us. If I've been acting like a sex-starved slut lately to repress something sexual that scares me to death, then __what was it__ …that I'm so afraid of_?

'_It wasn't as if Neville was putting any pressure on me to do anything I don't want to do. No demands for oral …or going-all-the-way. He never complains about being stopped on the one-yard line …just short of intercourse. Sure he was frustrated by not being able to score, just like any other normal guy …although even I've noticed that he's gotten loads-better at using Occlumency in hiding his emotional-disappointment from my __**gift**__. _

'_He's really been wonderful about my post-rape mental-issues …extra patient and understanding. So why am I treating him like he has __**the plague**__ lately. Sending him to a cold shower far-more-often than __before__ I started giving him hummers. For that matter, why have I stopped doing that too… when was the last time I gave-head to Neville?'_

Alaire deep in thought soon found herself wandering down the walkway towards Hagrid's hut subconsciously intending to follow the path from there down to the lake while still trying to work things out in her head.

"_If even massively-insensitive to romance stuff; __**Seamus,**__ can tell that I'm acting like a royal tease …if all of my friends can see that my __over-the-top__ flirting is deeply hurting Neville feelings… why can't I stop myself from doing it?_" she asked herself.

Stopping to admire the full silver moon hanging over the surrounding highlands, Alaire couldn't believe that the year was almost over. _Almost_ _Eight months ago, I arrived at Hogwarts scarred and defensive but now many of my demons had been laid to rest and I feel more at peace and in control of my life than ever before. _

_My empathy is firmly under control, to the point that I can easily block out the entire Great Hall …even after the exciting end-of-term Quidditch house-cup-match where Ron kept the opposition scoreless. The victory-party was an emotional __**title-wave**__ and yet I had emerged without even a hint of headache. _

_Most of my N.E.W.T.'s grades are decent; with Professor Snape now calling me the most brilliant Potions student he'd taught in ages. His promised letter of recommendation meant that my so-called __**Potion-healer career**__ cover-story is still firmly on track, even if that will only be a side-line to my true career choice. I've done everything I set-out to do when I came to England and that was a good thing …wasn't it? I've even made several really good friends, and had acquired a fairly sexy…indescribably wonderful …temporary boyfriend. _

_Now if I could only figure out why the thought of shagging Neville scares me so much_ … and then she stopped abruptly in mid-step …the victim of a accidental-bit of epiphany

"Oh-my god - - is that it?" Alaire said aloud gob-smacked. "I'm scared of having intercourse with a boyfriend that I going to **lose** at graduation."

Her thoughts had carried her to the bottom of the hill and half-way through Hagrid's garden. Suddenly she was almost knocked to the ground by a huge black bird carrying an unusually large green snake. To Alaire's amazement, the odd pair landed in Hagrid's patch of mutant squash and transformed into a tall dark haired lady and a man with long white hair.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 43**

**All good-nights must end**

**OoOoOoOo **

Alaire immediately recognized the pair from the numerous photos she had seen in the Daily Prophet. But what were Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy doing at Hogwarts? Her first thought was to warn Neville and Harry but before she could turn to run, she heard "**Pertrificus Totalus"** as a flash of purple light hit her in the chest throwing her back onto the hillside.

"Why did you bring me over here, Bella, The attack was to take place at the entrance Hall, Our master wants certain prisoners brought to him and …"

"…Shut your-gob Lucius", Bella replied heatedly. "This is why you have consisting fail our master in the past. You and your pathetic son can't think with the **head** on-your-shoulders, you never take advantage of an unexpected opportunity."

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't you recognize the girl I just hexed?"

"No"

"Lucius, you're an idiot, and I don't understand what my sister ever saw in you," Bella snarled. "Didn't you pay any attention at the briefing for this attack? This is the American …the niece of Carlton Crabbe …that has ensnarled the heart of the botanist Longbottom. The master wants the boy to work for him and **this girl** is the key to his cooperation.

"Too bad she hit her head." Lucius Malfoy bent over her body to give the damage a cursory glance then stood up with a smile. "She is a rather well-built bint, and far prettier than the picture; Theo Nott provided. Perhaps the master will allow me to **breed her**. I do need a new heir after all."

"You're not to kill; Draco, Lucius …do you understand me? Narcissa has obtained the master's reluctant approval for the match. He feels as I do …that breeding the Weasley girl with my nephew …just might eliminate the _**incompetence-DNA-gene**_ from the Malfoy bloodline," Bella said with an insane laugh to underscore her determination to bring about that result.

"But, my dear Bella, my son's has earned his death, for gross disobedience of me …his father. I have the right to set-aside my marriage to Narcissa for the deformed and cowardly brat she produced. So if Draco were to accidently meet his end tonight, I can with just cause …divorce Narcissa …which is something you have yourself desired for years. You want her free of me, and I want another chance to sire a proper son. With Longbottom's American the vehicle to a far superior line of Malfoy's.

"Americans are worst blood-traitors than the Weasel-girl. Bellatrix retorted angrily. "They give no thought to their blood-lines. No Lucius …Draco lives and will breed the weasel. You can shag the American trollop until you get bored, but you can't kill her. She is the key to Longbottom's cooperation". Bellatrix said… her grip on sanity only so-so.

He turned to her with gleaming pale eyes. "I will appeal to the Dark-Lord again.

"Do what you please Lucius, but until then I'm in-charge. We can leave, and rejoin the others attacking the castle after we have managed to obtain our other prisoners."

"Have you bound and gagged the slag carefully, Bella? She can be as dangerous as her Gryffindork friends.

"You're still afraid of those children, aren't you, Lucius?"

"Are you really that naïve, Bella? Those children, as you call them, have thwarted us at almost every move for the past three years. Unlike you …I refuse to underestimate them **again**. You were prudent in taking advantage of the situation …I grant you that. Obtaining Longbottom's American-whore was brilliant. But our task is not complete until we capture the half-giant grounds-keeper and obtain the botanist as well."

Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes came to life.

"Oh, me – oh my;" Bella said walking over to the girl. "Then let's use her, as **bait** to lure in two twits with the same slutty-bird." She paused then looked over at Lucius. "I have a wonderful idea. Instead of blasting our way into Hagrid's hut, let's let our little-Yank open the door for us. She can lure that giant-oaf out into the open, away from his hut - and then - we will be able to surround him. You can then stun him and I'll transfigure him for easier transport. After that; we'll have the girl send her _**Patronus **_to Longbottom to lure him down here as well."

Lucius nodded in agreement.

Bellatrix then bent over Alaire's body.

"**Finite Incantatem**," Alaire blinked and tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by a wand pointed at her heart.

"**Imperio!"** Suddenly, Alaire was back in the car in Louisiana and then in the Room of Requirement. Something was controlling her and she didn't like it. She struggled but it this was a hundred times worse than anything she had experienced before. It was as if she was a puppet on a string all over again.

"**Impedimentia!" **Now she felt as if she was moving in slow motion. She couldn't even bring a hand up to stop Bella slashing at her face with long magically transformed finger-nails into red steel hard talons. To torment Lucius Bella then used her talons to rip Alaire's blouse down the front to her waist …before tearing her bra open …thus exposing her bare bosom to the chilly night air.

"I suppose she now looks properly attacked," Bellatrix commented looking down at her handy-work. "Perhaps a little more blood," Bella said as she slashed at the teenage girl's breasts and abdomen with her claws, drawing thin lines of blood from tiny cuts. Then she punched Alaire as hard as she could right in the mouth. "There …that's much better."

The two Death Eaters lifted the _**Impedimenta jinx**_ then pushed a stumbling Alaire ahead of them toward Hagrid's door.

"Tell him that you were attacked by a wild animal and that you need his help to get back-up to the castle." Bella coached.

Alaire's heart was racing. She knew they wanted to harm Hagrid and kidnap Neville. She had to stop them …but her thoughts were too jumbled to figure out how.

Her hand had lifted on its own accord. "Knock, knock, knock."

The door opened wide and Alaire was momentarily blinded by the light from within. Hagrid's bulk soon shaded her eyes from the fireplace.

"H-Hagrid. I-I need your help. I was attacked."

"What! Attacked? By what? What are you doing walking around anyway …at night… and after curfew?"

"Hagrid. I was attacked by a-a," Alaire stumbled over the words still fighting the _**Imperio curse**_. "I was attacked by a dwarf Galumphing-Gator, Hagrid. You know, the fire-breathing Gator of Louisiana!"

"Alaire Goodnight, you know perfectly well that we don't have the climate to support a …"

"…I was attacked! It was a dwarf-Gator, Hagrid!" Alaire interrupted him, her whole body shaking as she attempted to throw off the Imperio. "I was attacked …Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked carefully at her face taking in the blank stare and the dilated pupils. Something was wrong. He looked out at the darkness surrounding her, but no one was there. She seemed to be alone but things were . . . odd. He needed help. He would escort Alaire back to the castle …but first he'd floo-call Dumbledore, just in case.

"OK, Alaire, let me get my special equipment." Hagrid turned and grabbed his crossbow and umbrella. He also covertly threw a handful of orange powder into his fireplace hopefully alerting someone in the Headmaster's office that was all was not well in the forest. "All right, let's go see this Gator."

Unbeknownst to Alaire, Hagrid and her 'DE' captors, almost everything that had happened had been observed form the Castle. Neville had wandered over to the window of his greenhouse after Alaire had so brutally dismissed him, his heartstrings tugging his feet over to the windowpane. He had seen a flash of purple near Hagrid's garden. It was followed quickly by blue, red and then yellow. Someone was outside casting spells right where Alaire was supposed to be walking.

"_Something's going on out there, maybe Alaire is just practicing. But that would be a dumb thing for her to do …especially after curfew_!" Neville said to him-self.

The next thing he knew extra-loud alarm bells were ringing all over the castle. And an announcement was made by a very familiar voice like with a Muggle loudspeaker system. Albus Dumbledore voice seemed to come out of all the stone walls of castle as he declared.

OoOoOoOo

ATTENTION … ATTENTION …ALL STUDENTS.

AN ATTACK IS IN-PROGRESS ON HOGWARTS ITSELF,

ALL STUDENTS ARE TO ASSSMBEL IN THEIR COMMON-ROOMS FOR A ROLL CALL

ALL PORTAIT-HOLE ENTRANCES TO THE HOUSES WILL SEAL SHUT IN TWO MINUTES

THE TEACHING STAFF IS INSTRUCTED TO JOIN THE AURORS IN THE ENTRANCE HALL

OoOoOoOo

ATTENTION … ATTENTION …ALL STUDENTS.

AN ATTACK IS IN-PROGRESS ON HOGWARTS ITSELF,

ALL STUDENTS ARE TO ASSSMBEL IN THEIR COMMON-ROOMS FOR A ROLL CALL

ALL PORTAIT-HOLE ENTRANCES TO THE HOUSES WILL SEAL SHUT IN TWO MINUTES

THE TEACHING STAFF IS INSTRUCTED TO JOIN THE AURORS IN THE ENTRANCE HALL

OoOoOoOo

Harry quickly jumped up along with the others. As Dean Thomas, seventh year Prefect tried to take charge of the frightened Gryffindor's streaming down the dorm stairways in their pajamas, during the pandemonium that ensued; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quietly slipped through the portrait hole before it sealed shut. They had one thought in common …that Alaire was still outside.

Meanwhile down in greenhouse number seven …Neville heard the alarm and saw the light from Hagrid's door illuminate a small shadow. Then he saw a sprinkling of orange sparks burst from Hagrid's chimney.

"Something's definitely going on out by Hagrid's!" Neville said aloud as he grabbed his wand. Marching over to the door he found it sealed. Several failed opening spells later, an infuriated Neville turned toward the outer glass wall of his greenhouse, he raised his wand and nothing happened …the wards were too strong.

Franticly looking around …he saw several honeysuckle plants in-pots, then remembering his ivy plant trick that took him up to the seventh-year girl's dorm. He laid the plants on the floor facing the wall, put down his wand and muttered the magical invocation while gesturing with both of his hands in a pushing motion at the wall. Suddenly; **'BLAM'** a huge magical explosion suddenly tore a large hole in what had once been the outer wall of the greenhouse with Honeysuckle vines pushing through the stone like tissue paper.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Alaire had led Hagrid into the garden and then turned to him with a wide-eyed stare. She managed to eek out "I'm sorry" before a swish of purple flew past her left ear towards Hagrid.

"What the . . ." he exclaimed as the curse bounced right off of the groundkeeper.

"**Imbecile**, he's a half-giant," Bellatrix shouted at Lucius, "Normal hexes won't work on him."

Hagrid quickly swung up his crossbow and let-fly a bolt into the darkness as another purple ribbon headed toward him. His arrow came in contact with someone's "**Protego**" shield charm. Hagrid heard an; "Oomph!" at the impact and a thump as whoever it was knocked flat on his-or-her butt.

"**Transfiguro**!"

A band of teal light hit Hagrid in the arm. Suddenly, he felt it go limp causing him to drop the crossbow.

"**Transfiguro**!"

Another shot of teal flew at his legs. He quickly jumped to one side but tripped over a squash landing at Alaire's feet.

"Thank you for delivering yourself to me, Hagrid," he heard a silky feminine voice dripping with evil say.

"**Transfiguro**!" Teal light hit near his ear as he tried to roll away. "And they said giants would be difficult to handle! Get up Lucius; we still have work to do before we rejoin the others at the entrance Hall.

**Transfiguro**!" Teal light hit Hagrid square in the back. To Alaire's horror, Hagrid began to shrink and lengthen at the same time. It seemed that Bellatrix was hell-bent on changing Hagrid into a gigantic-snake or extra-huge caterpillar.

Alaire didn't have time to examine the logic of this thought because she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a flying body. Neville had tried to run down the steps to Hagrid's but had slipped and rolled halfway down. He landed at Alaire's feet with his wand …who knew where? He quickly stood up and found himself face-to-face with his ultimate nightmare, Bellatrix Lestrange holding Alaire Goodnight hostage.

"Right on time; Longbottom, here no-doubt to rescue your maiden-in-distress, isn't that right …Sir Knight?" Bellatrix laughed hysterically while gripping Alaire by the hair and inching back from Neville toward a tree behind her. "I'm afraid that if you have visions of heroism, that are sadly, _**oomph**_, out of date." She placed Alaire solidly in front of her. "When will you ever learn?" She gave him a look that seemed to tap an evil deep down in her heart. "I drove your parents mad. I've killed Sirius Black. I've even beaten that brat …Potter. What makes you think you're any different?"

"Let her go!" Neville wanted to curse Bellatrix with every fiber of his being but he was without a wand.

"Lucius, curse the botanist with a few well placed - _**"Diffindo"**_ - severing charms. Try to do it right this time …none too deep, mind you. The master wants his new **expert** in plants semi-functional. But I warn you … don't muck-up this simple task …just make him bleed… a-little."

"If you don't trust my abilities," Lucius snarled in protest.

"You know …now that I think-on-it, you're right," Bella said with a hysterical chuckle. "You have proven your mental and magical _**incompetence**_ far-to many times …for me to trust you with something this childishly simple. I think we'll have the American do it instead."

"**Imperio"** Bella shouted as the spell flew out of her wand; it struck Alaire in the back.

"I want you to cast the **'Cruciatus Curse'** on, Longbottom. I want you to concentrate on anyone who ever hurt you in the past, I want you to focus all of your hate for that person and then cast it at your boyfriend. Make Longbottom pay for everyone who ever did you wrong.

Her whole body shaking, Alaire slowly raised her wand and pointed it directly at an unarmed Neville. Her hand trembled as she pointed it at his heart. She didn't want to do this but something was forcing her. In her minds-eye Neville's face faded …replaced by an arrogantly smirking John Canady. She felt unbelievable hatred begin to surge-up inside her, she couldn't push it back and suddenly she said it;

"**Crucio"**

Everything happened in slow motion; the hex came out of her wand and seemed to crawl across the space to hit a resigned faced Neville. He instantly fell to the ground screaming in unbelievable torment. The pain seemed to last forever, but finally it ended.

"Very good my dear, you must really hate someone for that hex to have worked so well" Bella said in approval. But I can't let you have all the fun.

"**Crucio"**

"**Crucio"**

"**Crucio"**

Face down in the dirt, his fingers digging into the roots of Hagrid's garden, Neville waited for the mind destroying pain to end, _"was this how his parents were driven into madness"_ he wondered openly.

"You see …it's all in the wrist, Now my dear …it's your turn again. Cast the **'Cruciatus Curse' **one more time, but don't hold anything back this. Embrace fully the darkness inside you, **revile** in your hate.

Alaire couldn't do this to Neville again. There was only one thing to do. An unconscious person could not be made to act against their will. She looked at Neville, still empathically feeling his love. She simply said, "I'm sorry, Neville", closed her eyes, and dropped all of her emotional defenses.

Hate, fear, anger, terror, and, lastly, love filled her head. Her last memory was of Neville and the oneness that they had shared during their restrained lovemaking. Physically, she lost all control as rage against the Imperio curse filled her. Arms flailing, she struck Bellatrix squarely in the nose. She began to kick and punch randomly causing her captor to drop her just seconds before Alaire lost all consciousness.

Bellatrix was surprised by Alaire's sudden weight falling forward and she sensed Malfoy rushing forward to help her."

Neville lay on the ground, suddenly free of the Crucio hex. His mind dazed by the pain. The only thought in his messed-up head was Hermione's mantra from earlier; ringing over-and-over in his mind, "_**Do what you do best**_!" His eyes seemed to focus on the squash roots around his fingers and instinctively he cast wandlessly …for the second time that night the same growing charm on the vines that he had used to make his apology to Alaire from the outside of the Gryffindor girls dorm.

Hermione would have been the first to point-out that **technically**; what Neville attempted shouldn't have worked. Neville didn't have his wand and he didn't speak the proper incantation aloud. However, that he was breaking **all** the rules of magic didn't seem to detour the spell from working beyond anyone's wildest imagination.

The hex hit the plants surrounding Lestrange and Malfoy at the same time and Bellatrix found herself instantly lifted off her feet by squash vines that wrapped around her arms and torso at an amazing fast rate. A nearby green bean plant began wrapping around her legs growing ten thousand times faster than normal. Lastly, a wild rose that was trailing up the tree behind her began to grow at an alarming rate into spear. Giant thorns sharp as daggers; shaped around enormous blooms forming a magnificent bed of nails.

Nymphadora Tonks and a few other Aurors had arrived at the bottom of the hill by this time just in time to watch in horror as the rose thorns began to dig its way through Bella's soft flesh.

"Somebody end the spell, Neville! Stop what you're doing!" Tonks screamed; but her spells had no more effect on the plants than her words had on Neville.

Bellatrix screamed curses as well …but they too had no affect-either; as she writhed in pain. She frantically fought the vines and the thorns wrapping tighter and tighter around her limbs.

Neville still in a daze of pain of the curcio-curse… paid her no heed. He was far too focused on crawling over to Alaire and gently trying to rouse her.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared behind the crowd. He shouted an ancient-spell and the plants obeyed by stopped growing …but by then …it was too late.

"Lumos!"

A bright light erupted from Dumbledore's wand illuminating a horrific scene.

Bellatrix Lestrange had literally been drawn and quartered …ripped into six separate parts by the vines. Arms and legs akimbo, she seemed to be suspended like an insect caught in a spider's web. The most gruesome detail was the branch of the rose that had penetrated her chest. A single red bloom lay where her heart should have been. Bellatrix Lestrange was finally dead.

Some ten feet away from Bellatrix was the lifeless-corpse of Lord Lucius Malfoy, his fate had been to be pierced in at least three-dozen places by the razor sharp bamboo plants two inches thick. The tiny buds of bamboo that Hagrid had planted that every morning were now-cultivated way-beyond their normal size into ridge-spears that had punched Lord Malfoy as if the man had been thrown upon a giant pin-cushion. Draco's abusive-father was also very-dead.

"Alaire …wake up Luv!" a barely conscious Neville whispered hoarsely as he, weakly-shook Alaire's shoulder ever so gently. "Come on, sweetheart come back to me!"

Dumbledore turned the light from the death scene to illuminate Neville trying to revive his unconscious girlfriend.

Walking over, he gently pushed Neville to one side.

"Innervate." Dumbledore placed his wand over Alaire's temple. She twitched but her eyes remained stubbornly closed.

"I believe we should get both of you up to hospital, Neville."

Dumbledore waved his wand again and soon Alaire was placed on top of a floating stretcher heading up to Hogwarts followed by Neville on a second stretcher. Turning to the remaining Aurors and teachers, Dumbledore began giving orders.

"Nymphadora would you be so kind as to escort my students up to the hospital-wing… Professor Flitwick would you make an school-wide announcement, with particular empathizes to the Prefects of the four house …that the school will remain in **lock-down** until further notice. I want several sweeps of the grounds done by the remaining uninjured Aurors …to make sure that no more Death Eaters are hiding within the unbreakable-wards that Mr. Weasley so thoughtfully threw-up during the battle.

"**Do not mention** what just happened here at Hagrid's garden to anyone …is that understood? Remus Lupin, would you please go and find Professor McGonagall and tell her we need her here at Hagrid's as soon as possible. If you happen to run across Professor Snape, in passing …would you tell him that Miss Goodnight will need his assistance in the hospital-wing, as soon as possible? Now …for the rest of you, help me cut down Mrs. Lestrange."

Using carefully placed _**'Diffindo's'**_, several of the teaching staff began cutting down the dismembered remains of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They laid the two bodies out in front of the hut and covered them with a tattered-bit of canvas.

"_It's a pity really_," Albus said to himself, as he looked down at the remains. "There would be no trial, for either of them, no chance for Lucius to bribe his way out of prison …a second time. I'm sure that Narcissa will find the passing of her sister and husband to be regrettable… on one hand and …financially liberating on the other. As the other two Lestrange's died in the assault; the Lestrange family fortune will revert to the only living relative …Narcissa.

It's a shame that a strong-willed woman such as Narcissa …have no right under magical law to become the Head of a pure-blood House. As with all the other pure-blood families only a male heir of age …may gain the title. Which makes Draco of the noble house of Malfoy, the new leader of his clan and if a certain red-haired girl had any say in it, the house of Malfoy, will going to follow a far more tolerant path from now on.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm here Albus", Minerva said arriving out of breath.

Very Good, thank-you for coming, is all well in Gryffindor?" the headmaster asked pleasantly.

"Yes, all students, except for the usual four, are accounted for," Minerva said in an annoyed tone. "Thank-Merlin …we lose some of the worst rules offenders …in four-weeks' time. But I digress …what did you require of me?"

"Bellatrix capture Hagrid and apparently was trying to transfigure Hagrid into some kind of snake," Albus said genuinely puzzled. "I'm not sure why."

Minerva frowned and then bent over the inert body of Bellatrix, pulled aside the canvas-shroud and pointed out several feathers that had seemed to sprout from her scalp.

"I believe that Ms. Lestrange had learned to transform herself into a bird. Perhaps she was trying to turn Hagrid into something small-enough for her to carry back to you-know-who. A rather odd plan and **not thought-out** very-well …but then the Dark-lord …in my view has not shown …up to this point …any real stratagem.

"Oh I agree, Minerva, his frontal assault on Hogwarts tonight …although clever, lacked the step-by step planning of a master chess-player. I can only assume that Voldemort's scheme for Hagrid tonight was to turn him over the Giant's in exchange for their support. I'm sure that to certain factions among the giant population …Hagrid is as big a blood-traitor and abomination as the Weasley's."

"Can you help him, Minerva?"

"Do you have the wand that cursed him?"

Albus quickly scouted around and on the ground until he spied Bellatrix's wand imbedded in the ground near Hagrid's feet.

A few muttered words and a shot of teal sprang forth from the piece of wood.

"She was trying to turn him into a worm. How-odd!" Professor McGonagall quickly reversed the spells that had struck Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how do you feel dear fellow?" Dumbledore asked as Hagrid struggled to consciousness.

"Can't feel me-arm", Hagrid said sitting-up. "What did that old cow do to me?"

"She was trying to transfigure you into a worm. Which was really brainless, even my fourth years know that reductions in mass by spells are limited. Stupid and cruel woman, that sums up Bellatrix rather nicely I think." Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Let's get you to Poppy, Hagrid. I think a night of Skele-grow should help quite a bit. Don't move. We'll stretcher you in."

Another floating stretcher appeared and Dumbledore carefully levitated Hagrid onto it. Soon Professor McGonagall and the giant were heading up the hill leaving Dumbledore alone with the remains of two dead Death Eaters.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Two hours later**

**OoOoOoOo**

"What are you going to do with her body?" Harry asked from his hospital bed. His right arm and left leg were magically bandaged and he was still in shock over what had happened in just the past four hours. One moment he was revising for Newts' and the next he was in a full blown battle in the Entrance-Hall of Hogwarts. Bellatrix was now dead and Neville of all people …had killed her.

"I'll contact the Ministry, Harry. But as both of the Lestrange brothers were killed during the fighting last night, so there are no more Lestrange's alive …to claim the bodies.

"How he do it Professor?"

"He doesn't know, and I for one refuse to press him on it."

"Hermione says it's **impossible** to make plants grow that fast, nor is it - in her view - **feasible** to direct their growth to literally attack a particular target …'Bellatrix' …while totally ignoring Alaire, who was mere inches away from Lestrange's feet," Harry bemoaned.

"Yes …I know all that, Harry. Miss Granger has also …shared **her views** on the subject with me as well. I fear that asking her to look into it… just to take her mind off of Mr. Weasley injuries was a huge mistake. But if you like …I'll give you **my** educated guess as to what happened.

"Yes sir, please"

"Your element, if I may call it that …is the air. You're the best flyer on a broom that I've ever seen …baring none," Albus said without hesitation. "Neville on the other hand …is truly a son of the **earth**; he is _**as-one**_ with all growing things …on a level that frankly …I doubt anyone will ever fully comprehend. Last night, your old dorm-mate took the first step into a whole new field of magic. For Miss Granger is correct, the same mindless vegetation that killed Bellatrix should have done the same thing to Miss Goodnight, the fact; that it left her untouched; speaks volumes in itself.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir."

To speak more plainly let me paraphrase what your best-mate said on this very subject; _**when Neville calls, Mother Nature answers,**_" Dumbledore said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh-my-God" Harry said stunned. "Are you suggesting …"

"…I'll speak with Neville again once the crisis with Alaire is over" Dumbledore interrupted, "until then the less-said about this… the better. Eventually there will be a few questions that the Unspeakable's will want to ask Neville as well… luckily for all concerned …the Ministry is still far-more obsessed, with the **"blue"** wizard's ability to create unbreakable wards …than in giving much thought to _**plant magic**_. Legally speaking, and without the use of his wand …there's no-one that will doubt that he acted in self-defense."

"We were just studying Defense before all this happened. Hermione kept saying to Neville 'Do what you do best." Harry shook his head in wonder. "I-I underestimated Neville."

"Everyone did, Harry; including me …the only one who didn't was perhaps, Ms. Goodnight." Dumbledore stood and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I know you wanted your own revenge against Bellatrix for what she did to Sirius …but fate chose this to be Neville's battle."

Harry couldn't help but finish the thought, "And my battle was with Voldemort."

"He's not dead you know",

"Yes professor, you explained about the Horcruxes." Harry said in a resigned tone

Dumbledore gave his shoulder a squeeze. "The way I see it, the attack last night was the biggest mistake Voldemort has made… to-date. Not only were you able to destroy his third physical manifestation …but Mr. Weasley's unexpectedly strong wards made victory or escape for the other Death Eaters impossible.

"The interrogation of the prisoners we've captured gave us …not only the location of their Headquarters …but also Voldemort's financial records. Everyone who contributed to his movement over the years, sleeper-cells of spies within the Ministry, bribes paid and to whom …even non outwardly-active sympathizers' …all of that was exposed as well.

"Voldemort has …I think …only two 'Horcruxes' still in hiding. His followers in this country have been outright killed, captured or exposed to law enforcement and are therefore on the run. For Voldemort to return now, he would literally have to start from scratch. He'd have to recruit fresh followers, and raise totally new sources of financial support. All of that takes time.

"Then all we** bought** with all those killed… was, **time**?" Harry said exasperated

"Yes Harry, buying time is the best that a soldier can hope for …time to live, time to train to be a full Auror - and maybe - best of all …for you …a piece of time to find a love of your own.

"That wouldn't be bad," Harry said slowly beginning to smile "Not bad …at all."

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

OoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

Longbottom Rose

ID # 1822668

First Pub: 04-16-04 completed 07-12-05

Author: ForeverLaDonna

Original Word count total: 97,626

Rated 'T'

OoOoOoOo

I have received permission from the original author to do this rewrite via e-mail 10/15/2010

OoOoOoOo

Hollywood Re-write part six - - by; billybobcsgun36 –

Chapters 42 to end

Fanfiction (dot) net id# 641050

Begun; 10-23-09

Redo-Word count; 14,835 (this the final part)

Rated 'M'

_**Rewrite-Author**_ notes: I love the original and suggest everyone check it out. In fact I suggest dear reader that you compare her version to mine. She'll win I'm sure, hands down ;-) Do keep in mind, however; that as a rewrite the differences between the original and mine will be subtle at times, especially at the beginning.

**Final part; short and fluffy**… this is it, the end of my re-write, I can only hope that you enjoyed it. The original story word count was 97,626 …my rewrite clocks-in at approximately: 178,226 words… the true definition of **long-winded**, am I right, or what? ;-)

Disclaimer;

Is there someone somewhere who doesn't know who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter series? If there is; please tell this person, that I will not profit in any way, from this tale, beyond the entertainment of my few readers and the annoyance of the grammar-Nazi's.

**OoOoOoOo**

**The house lights fade, the curtain opens … roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 44 **

**Without saying goodbye**

**OoOoOoOo **

(**Four days later**)

**OoOoOoOo **

Neville often thought back to the fateful night when Alaire had ran into Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, as he sat by her bedside holding her hand for days on end …half-convinced that Alaire was going to join his parents in the nutter-ward at St. Mungo's. But something in him wouldn't give up. He never left her side …except to go to the Loo, he slept sitting-up in a chair next to her bed …he ate there, what little he did eat. He even reluctantly took the potions that Snape forced upon him to counter-act the after-effects of four big time hits of the "_**Cruciatus Curse**_"

Often bored out of his mind Neville also did some revisiting for the upcoming Newts in the hospital-wing with Hermione. At first it was when she came to visit Ron and Harry and then alone, after her fiancée had been released… Neville was very-grateful that the Head-Girl had set-aside time in her busy schedule to tutor him privately.

Neville uneasiness at being around Professor Snape had also greatly diminished in gratitude to the several times that the potions master had tried to bring Alaire back from the brink of silent madness …as he done once before, although regretfully each fresh-attempt failed. Neville's appreciation of his former nemeses heightened further when it turned out that it was Professor Snape who had strongly insisted that Neville be allowed to stay by her side. He convinced the school matron Poppy Pomfrey by conducting a simple experiment, with Dumbledore and several of the other-professors in the room as judges.

First he had Poppy Pomfrey verify magically that Alaire was not conscious and then Severus had Neville get up and walk out of the hospital-wing. The botanist wasn't ten paces down the hall before the American girl began tossing and turning franticly in her bed …as if suffering a seizure. To end the fit, all Severus had to do was call Neville back into the room. Once Neville was back in hospital, Alaire's '**violent spasms**' greatly diminished and once he touched her hand, these seizures would end abruptly… after that …all objections to Neville's presence by Poppy ceased beyond her refusal to allow him the use of a bed to sleep in. This attempt to discourage the boy from living in the infirmary at Alaire's bedside also failed.

Naturally Alaire's parents had come to England as soon as they heard from the headmaster about Alaire's encounter with the two Death-Eaters. Neville had insisted on writing that letter himself, taking full blame for his failure to protect Alaire, but the headmaster overruled him. Luckily for Neville' s continued existence and before travelling from the U.S. to Scotland …Jeraldine Goodnight had insisted on a long distant floo-call to Dumbledore's office …wherein, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Professor McGonagall explained how Alaire, had found herself …out of the castle …after curfew …alone. And then Dumbledore stepped in and tactfully added how Neville had come… not only to Alaire's rescue, but a Hogwarts Professor as well.

When David and Jeraldine appeared in the headmaster's office fireplace, ten hours later… Albus was waiting. David was in spite of knowing all the facts of how she got hurt, was livid. Not so much against, Neville's heroic actions, as the half-ass defensive-wards that allowed a massive Death Eater attack on the **so-called** most protected place in the U.K. Severus Snape was even called and he too… strongly-defended Neville's decisive victory over two of the prime-leaders of the 'DE' movement.

When David demanded; that Alaire be released to him to take home… at once. A repeat of the out-of-the-room demonstration proved to both Goodnights' …in just under five-minutes; Alaire's desperate unconscious-need to have Neville nearby.

"I believe strongly," Severus summed-up in a firm tone. "That even with the deep coma that she is in at the moment; it must be obvious to anyone with eyes. That the bond that your daughter has formed with Longbottom; gives her immense comfort… just from his presence in the room.

"Neville," Jeraldine said softly as she walked over to the clearly exhausted boy, who was firmly holding Alaire's hand. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know", the exhausted botanist slurred in reply. "What day is it?"

"Headmaster, I can't allow this to go on anymore," David growled. "Neville get up and come over here,"

Neville slowly got to his feet …with obvious-reluctance, he let-go of Alaire's hand and walked over to his girlfriend's father, as a man calmly walking to his own execution. Alaire instantly began to toss and turn in disturbance over Neville letting go of her hand. David slowly pulled out his wand; Neville stiffened and then straightened his shoulders prepared for the worst.

"David …don't you dare", Jeraldine hissed.

"What?" David said as he jinxed the next bed over, making it slide over to where it touched Alaire's. "Before I let you crash, I'd like to know what you've done to bring my baby-girl out of this.

"David, be reasonable, Neville is not a healer."

"No …I understand," Neville said. "The way I see it, Alaire is most hurt by any kind of negative emotions …and Death Eaters have loads of hate in their soul. So I figured that feeling sad about what happened wouldn't help. What Alaire needed was '_**happy thoughts**_' …loads of love and happiness. So I've spent the last couple of days telling her about the success of my latest heat-producing hybrid, the '_**SUNflower**_'. I've told her how-much I needed her to help me fill-out the paper-work for the patent. How she had to wake-up so we could do our revisiting for the NEWTS exams …together.

"Finally in pure desperation …I had another idea - and asked Hermione to do some research for me in the library …on holiday-resorts in the Caribbean near Alaire's home in New Orleans, Louisiana. Alaire always complains about being cold here, in fact she has demanded more than once that when this war was over …which it is …sort-of - - or so I've been told. Anyroad; Alaire has often expressed the wish to run away with me for a fortnight and lay on some warm sandy beach. So I've spent the last day or so …describing to her the brochures that Hermione had found for me.

Good idea," Jeraldine interjected sounding pleased.

"I've even threatened that if she didn't open her eyes soon, I'd go without-her and then have a ruddy terrible-time… precisely because she wouldn't be there to prevent me from picking the wrong resort. It's all in jest of-course; my summer–hol would be ruined anyway without her with me.

Jeraldine smiled big and even David grinned a little, "You're dead on your feet boy…go stretch out next to Alaire and get some sleep, we'll talk later."

"Shaking his head and somewhat in a daze, Neville stumbled back to the bed, crawled in and took hold of Alaire's franticly searching hand, the moment her fingers intertwined with his… she immediately settled down. Alaire never opened her eyes, but the unconscious girl had once-again reaffirmed her 'attachment' to her boyfriend.

What Neville hadn't said …was what he had said to his girlfriend when all the other visitors were gone for the night and the other patients were safely asleep …that special period of the day …when he and Alaire were more or less alone. It was at times like these that he'd then cast a silencing charm around her bed and ever so softly in a whisper remind Alaire of every intimate moment of love that they had shared since becoming a couple.

He'd remind her of their first embarrassing encounter in Hogsmeade clothing shop. How he had taken loads of cold- showers …due to wanking fantasized about her …after the Halloween dance …how he felt as if he was …literally …walking on air for weeks after their first …real kiss!

He'd whispered in her ear how soft her skin was and how much he enjoyed running his hands through her thick hair and down her naked body. He would lay his cheek on hers and whisper in her ear …how much he enjoyed going down on her, licking her clit into one earth shattering orgasm after another. How much joy he felt …by being the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl in the world. But, most of all, he told her without shame how much he loved her - and that he could feel her too now …because they were one heart, one mind, and one body.

And then before the first rays of daylight on the morning of the fifth day, Neville woke to the most wonderful whisper that he would ever hear.

"Neville Francis Longbottom, I adore you."

Alaire blinked her eyes a few times in the first rays of morning sunlight and wearily lifted a trembling hand to his face.

"I remember all those things too."

OoOoOoOo

The bad thing about waking from a coma for a very-weak Alaire was the **immediate exile** from her side of her much beloved boyfriend-lifeline …from the Hospital-wing. Madame Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere and demanded that Neville remove himself at once to take a much needed shower-bath.

"It will most likely take the rest of the school year if not more …for Ms Goodnight to regain enough strength to stay conscious for more than an hour, Mr. Longbottom. Injuries to the mind are far slower to heal than physical ones," Poppy said as she rushed the boy out. "Get back to your greenhouse, at once …clean-up and get to class."

"Yes Madam," Neville said in a resigned tone, bending over he kissed Alaire softly before heading out.

OoOoOoOo

"Ah …Neville, I see Ms Goodnight has returned to us," Albus Dumbledore said as he entered the hospital-wing with David and Jeraldine right behind.

"Yes sir …just now!"

"I know you'd like some …alone-time …with Ms. Goodnight. However, that will have to wait for another time", Albus said with a twinkles in his eyes. "There is a massive hole in the side of Greenhouse number seven that needs to be rebuilt. Several of your projects were destroyed in your eagerness to aid Ms. Goodnight, with your notes scattered to the winds. And finally Professor Sprout has an issue with something in greenhouse two. I am excusing you from all of the rest of this morning's classes …so as to get all your affairs in proper-order.

"As it just so happens …Miss Granger has the period before Lunch **free**, and you'll find her in the library. She has volunteered to walk-you-through the classes you missed, except for Herbology of course. I dare say, that at this point you could teach her that subject …eh?"

"Thank-you, I'll get right too it," Neville said moving off at a brisk pace.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter # 43 Unpleasant truths **

**OoOoOoOo **

During that fateful-meeting with the Headmaster: in the hospital wing, Albus had pointed-out politely to Alaire and her parents …that taking the NEWTS exams **at all** was actually-unnecessary for the American. As she had already sat the American equivalent of the U.K. **Newt's** at the _**Charlestown School of Magic**_ just-prior to coming to Hogwarts. Repeating the experience for the sake of camaraderie was a nice gesture, but not required to continue her healer training. Both her parents agreed with the headmaster wholeheartedly, and Alaire could sense that she was going to have trouble re-educating her parents out of the silly mindset that she required them to make decisions for her.

Severus, a late arrival to the meeting …of course he agreed with the headmaster assessment of the completion of Alaire's education in England. He'd brought with him two signed letters of recommendation that stated that Alaire was well versed in all European-style potion making techniques as well as the primary European ingredients alternatives used for medical remedies. The second letter from Professor Sprout said the same thing concerning European herbology

Alaire was naturally disappointed when she was told by Madam Pomfrey that she would not be strong enough to sit exams with her friends. In fact; it was very-possible that she faced several more weeks of slow-recovery in Hospital. Her magical-core had been badly-damaged by dropping her shields during the garden-fight and would take total peace and quite to mend.

Severus did a quick test of her emotional shields and reluctantly confirmed the Matron's diagnoses. Alaire's barriers to other people's emotions were totally gone and would have to be totally rebuilt from scratch. When Alaire protested that her shields were just fine…Severus tested her again and verified that even the five friendly people in the Hospital wing; were actually extremely hurtful to an empath with zero mental defenses.

"You could help her rebuilt her defenses… couldn't you Severus?" Jeraldine asked.

"If I had the time to devote every waking moment 24-7 for a month… then yes I could bring her back to the point she was before the Attack," Severus said with a sneer, "but as you can imagine a mere fortnight before the end of term. It is impossible for me to undertake such a task. Besides, there are more qualified mental healers in the private sector than me.

Alaire's objections became more violent and borderline-obscene when Madam Pomfrey tried to insist that even a private room for her recovery with no-visitors outside of immediate family for a month wouldn't be enough.

"Poppy, perhaps discussing this diagnosis in Alaire's presence is unwise. Your patient reaction might prompt a relapse," Severus retorted over Alaire's frantic attempts to get out of bed.

"Severus, I am the healer here and …" Poppy began only to be interrupted.

"…Matron, you are indeed the expert on the body, and I for one, have never question that," Severus admitted. "My concern however …is for Ms Goodnight's mental health. And in this I happen to agree with you. I also strongly suggest that Ms. Goodnight's mental barriers be reconstructed elsewhere… meaning outside of Hogwarts… by trained professionals.

"Severus how could you betray me like this?" Alaire bemoaned. "Who's side are you on?"

"Whose side I'm on is irrelevant. You simply can't undo the damage you've suffered here. Even St. Mungo does not have people capable of doing such repairs," Snape said with a sneer. Perhaps Germany or even America has such facilities, but I can't say with certainty. Our first objective was for you to regain consciousness. In any event such repairs obviously cannot be arranged instantly. Until then; surely my two coma demonstrations have already established the vital and highly soothing soul-bond that Ms Goodnight shares with Mr. Longbottom. A bond that must not be broken prematurely.

"A _**SOUL-BOND**_?" David shouted jumping to his feet outraged, while his wife just smiled warmly …feeling enormously pleased about something.

"Dumbledore what have you done. How could you allow this to happen? My daughter came here for a couple of lessons and not to **acquire** a permanent life-mate."

"Calm-yourself Mr. Goodnight, I'm sure that Severus spoke out of turn," Albus said with a warning look in the direction of his potion-master. "Poppy, you examined Ms Goodnight thoroughly when she arrived …did you not? An exam designed to detect all of the usual forms of known Death Eater abuse, including …sexual."

"**What"** David roared?

"If you're asking if Ms Goodnight has engaged in sexual congress during her stay at Hogwarts, then the answer is a most definite '**NO****'**. Madam Pomfrey declared firmly.

"Oh My God" Alaire sobbed clearly embarrassed to no end …while trying to hide under her pillow.

"I though you told me that you had put - **'that incident'** – behind you?" Snape snapped turning to stare-down at Alaire …clearly disappointed.

"I have …mostly."

"But not totally …apparently," Severus snarled. "You can't ask for anyone better than Longbottom for this kind of thing. I had worried for a-bit that Potter's charm would divert you from the plan. I warned you on day one that Potter was the polar opposite of what you needed to heal. Luckily during your little duel you caught a glimpse of the _**Chosen One's**_ inner soul.

"There is nothing in-there but hate, lust and fear." Alaire admitted absentmindedly …with clear regret.

"Precisely, I didn't think it would take half as long as it actually did… for you to figure that out," Severus said clearly dissatisfied. "When your parents originally approached me to work on your emotional shield's… I quickly determined that what you needed at the beginning of term and still need; to counteract the damage John Canady did was a Ronald Weasley type.

"Not a player like Finnegan of Sloper; but rather a man of unshakable devotion to his Lady, willing to sacrifice everything for the woman he loved …mixed with unending romantic kindness," Severus said firmly. After searching through the minds of all of the students attending their sixth and seventh terms here at Hogwarts with legitimacy; I finally came across a **pair** of genuinely good young men …of **unquestionable Honor**, in seventh-year, two young men which fit the bill of best-promoting your emotional recovery.

"Unfortunately for our purposes' …Mr. Weasley… as you already knew, was already taken. Granger has owned that boy's soul since …forever. I also told you that he wouldn't notice you except in passing, in spite of your superior anatomical advantages. Not able to get the time of day from the lovesick Ronald …that left you really with only one other choice; Mr. Longbottom.

"He was virginally-shy …I'll grant you that …but his lack of experience with women was also a plus as he was less likely to be sexually demanding. He's also kind-hearted to a fault …understanding, tolerant, and most important of all; he he's not the type to just chase after a girl just to get laid …like, Mr. Finnegan or Mr. Sloper would.

"It scares me …the concept of having intercourse …alright? Neville's been so sweet and understanding… so grateful for finally having a girlfriend to snog …that he; just like you said he would… he insisted that I set the pace for the physical part… of our relationship." Alaire said proudly. "I've made great progress; I can kiss, grope and even touch his …penis, without a panic attack.

"That's great Honey, the therapist was right …all you needed was the right-guy…"Jeraldine said delighted. "Neville has really been a god-send… hasn't he?"

"Yes he has… things were going great; but then I had a duel with Harry, where John paid a ghostly-visit to my mind again… that day, after what I did to Harry; I became terrified all over again that if Neville tried to …fuck-me," Alaire spat; barely able to say it aloud. "If I tried to do **that** …with any man …even gentle Neville …I'd have another panic-attack…go crazy and instinctively hurt him ...very badly... just like I did Harry

"We went through this …Dammit," Severus snarled furiously. "Potter went hormonal on you …so he got exactly what he deserved. Now unless, Longbottom has gone totally-mental - and completely out of character …mind-you - by all-of-a-sudden ….starting to put **immense-pressure** on you to do something sexual that you weren't ready for."

"He'd _**NEVER**__** do that**_," Alaire shouted-back, totally-outraged. "He's been wonderful …**I'm** the problem …I'm the one that always stops things now. And in the last several weeks …I've been pushing him away, for no reason. Our snog-time is now close to zero, I panic again when he even tries to touch me."

"What did I tell you David, Neville told you the truth, he goes no further than the limits our daughter has set," Jeraldine declared with qualified satisfaction, but she had also heard the-bit about pushing Neville away and it worried her deeply.

"How humiliating, to make a public forum out of my …rapidly declining love-life," Alaire bemoaned.

"Honey, don't fuss so; intercourse is a big step in any relationship. A girl is most vulnerable when she spreads her legs for a man. I was my-self …a-bit scared the first time I slept with a boy…" Jeraldine said trying to sound encouraging.

"Mom …that's …that's just… so gross." Alaire shouted from under her pillow.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alaire; I didn't not bring you-up - to be prudish about sexual matters," Jeraldine lamented sadly fearing that was exactly what was happening.

"I'm not prudish!"

"It's clear to me that you had a serious-relapse. That your trust issues with men, has increased in the last few weeks instead of diminished." Snape sneered at the cowering girl on the bed.

"Yeah - so what?"

"From what you've told us, your relapse has put your trust-issues back to beginning of term …square-one. You've admitted to being no more boy-trusting now than when you first arrived in England eight months ago.

"Things are not that bad, I've lost some ground …okay, I admit that, but with time …

"You must realize Alaire that your-Neville is clearly the type of idealist dolt …that dreams of lovemaking with his wife and having a family, two things… that are for the foreseeable future …three years; specifically …that are for various reasons …**impossible** for you to give to him.

"I had no idea …before now; that your relationship with him was in such a rapid-decline. My door has always been-open for help block-out negative emotions, but when it comes to positive emotions …like love. I'm not skilled enough with feminine trust-issues to be of any use. You've admitted to have lost-ground in the normal-development on the physical aspect of your relationship with your plant-wizard. But in light of your career-plans; your growing emotional distance from the Botanist might have been an _**instinctive way**_ for you to cut-your losses.

"No …no …no", Alaire began to sob.

"Perhaps your decision to get emotionally involved with anyone at-all was in itself …a mistake… at least at this time. I had always had misgivings about your plan …that just one year's of time as separation from the _**Canady incident**_ was too soon for you to rush forward romantically into something you weren't really-ready for.

"I am ready, I've lost some ground, but it's a temporary set-back only," Alaire protested.

"End of term and the leavers-ball is a mere fortnight away. There is no time to start-over. Thankfully you have instinctively backed away from the brink… just short of disaster." Severus snarled without any outward sign of emotion, "Sweet-Merlin girl …If you can't **do-it** with Longbottom of all people. Then you might never fornicate.

"I just need more time to put it behind me and besides …I want children too."

"Perhaps you will someday, but **not** apparently with Longbottom. Why string-the-the boy along with false-hopes," Severus taunted. "I feel that Longbottom has taken you a good way down the lane to full emotional health, but if he is starting to **scare you** again, maybe its time to **end it** before you have a full mental-breakdown relapse.

"I spoke to a mental-healer about your-case, before you came here and like your therapist back home I became convinced that only a kind and gentle-soul could help you though this. One of the many reasons that I have encouraged your relationship with Longbottom was out of the conviction that he was _**getting the job done**_. Now I discover… that at the eleventh-hour; moment of truth …you've begun to back-paddled emotionally… almost to the point where you first started going out with him. Isn't that the truth of the matter; Alaire?"

"Yes sir and I don't know why.

"Admit it Alaire …It could be several years before you find the courage to copulate, if at all." Severus said firmly pressing the point.

"No – no, I can do it. Just not right now," Alaire said becoming angry.

"How many nights have you spent in greenhouse number seven …since the practice-duel incident with Potter?"

"Severus!" Alaire said shocked …throwing her pillow aside.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question my-self," David snarled …looking pointedly at his cowering daughter.

"Daddy,?" Alaire said highly embarrassed

"David, before you talk yourself out of my bed …again, consider this? The healer here has already established that your daughter has not …fornicated with Neville".

"Oh yeah…I get that; but you need to try to understand what Severus is implying here?" David carefully argued. "Our daughter has admitted to backpedaling emotionally from Neville… since the incident with Potter. Which means the botanist gave-it his best shot and for Alaire …it **wasn't** enough. She said herself repeatedly that she's not ready for full-intimacy with Longbottom …that she needs more time. As our little-girl has already 'subconsciously' put her relationship with Longbottom on the back-burner and I say we take full advantage of this golden-opportunity …to give Alaire the time-out from romance that her unconscious mind demands.

"I don't see how extra time would-be a good thing, David. Alaire is close to putting the final nail in the coffin of the _**Canady incident**_. Neville is the guy that guided Alaire to within inches of being free …at long-last. One more push …" Jeraldine began puzzled, only to be interrupted.

"…the practice-duel was one push too hard and now she' back to square-one," David retorted. "Now; no-one is more in favor of putting the 'Canady incident' behind us, than I am," David argued softly. "I just think that particular last step could be …postponed… to a later more comfortable date of Alaire choosing.

"It all boils down to timing. I think Neville is a great-kid …none better. He has proven capable of putting Alaire's needs ahead of his own time and again. Putting zero pressure on our daughter to …perform acts she wasn't ready for. And yet in spite of all these marvelous qualities, in the end …**he failed **…to score. Severus feels that Alaire still has 'trust' issues with Longbottom… for has she not said herself …that she's backing away from him.

"Yes …so what are you suggesting to the court?" Jeraldine said, knowing it had been the skilled-lawyer in David speaking.

"I think we should cut our losses, Longbottom was a good _**first-try**_ …but it didn't work-out. In a couple of years we find another nice-guy and …she could try again.

"But - Daddy, I really **love** Neville, I just …I just… need a **short** time-out …to sort things out in my head… Alaire said having already realized that her fear of intercourse was the reason behind pushing Neville away.

"See what I mean Jeraldine? Alaire is herself pushing for more time …and I say we give it to her. Her education here in England is complete, with final exams a mere formality in her case. "Most **Empathic Healer** programs are a four year total commitment with zero free time and are in that respect very similar to the three-year Auror programs both here and in the U.S. As Neville already knew about this precondition of any relationship with our Alaire …and has… I assume agreed to wait …" David began only to be interrupted by his daughter.

"…He doesn't know", Alaire said interrupting her father. "All I told Neville was my cover-story of becoming a Potion-healer, but I never admitted to anyone; especially my boyfriend, that I was really going to be a medical-empath or explained …what that kind of training that profession required …in time away from him," Alaire admitted feeling deeply ashamed.

"Alaire how could you do something as cruel as that, Potion-healer training is basically a walk in the park, with loads of social time. Becoming a healer-empath is an educational-sabbatical from the outside world for forty-eight straight months," Jeraldine admonished her only child surprised and stunned by her selfishness. "When exactly; were you going to tell him; if at all?"

"I just kept putting it off; I didn't want him breaking up with me.

"That certainly explains the back-pedaling; protecting your feelings, at Longbottom's expense," Severus in a deeply disappointed tone of voice that was shared in facial expressions by everyone else in the room …especially her Parents.

Six hours later, without telling anyone …besides Dumbledore and Snape …all traces of Alaire Goodnight's eight and a-half month stay in the United Kingdom abruptly-vanished.

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter# 44; Abandoned without a farewell****.**

OoOoOoOo

There are no secrets at Hogwarts and yet Neville somehow ended-up with passing marks in all his NEWTS level classes …despite his near total '_**rejection-depression'**_. With loads of moral support from Hermione, Ron, Ginny and especially Draco… it came as a surprise to no-one, that Neville achieved a; _**extra-ordinary Outstanding**_ in Newt's Herbology. His career path now seemed to be set… but he refused to think beyond his other exams. He was an empty shell emotionally and resembled physically an American zombie during the last fortnight before graduation.

The Headmaster and the Potion-master had been tight-lipped about Alaire's abrupt departure, beyond saying that Ms Goodnight needed her time to recover from her encounter with the Death-Eater's. That David Goodnight hadn't killed him - right from the off – after his arrival had surprised Neville. That Jeraldine Goodnight had hugged him hard and thanked him for saving her _**little girl**_ left him confused. But when they arranged to take their daughter and leave Hogwarts two days _**before**_ the N.E.W.T.'s exams had started …for an alleged recovery summer-holiday on the coast of France …without saying goodbye to him …that had left the botanist totally crushed.

Two days after his final exam; Hogwarts held the traditional _**Leaver's Ball**_ for all the graduating seventh-years …but without Alaire at his side the dance was depressing as hell for a suddenly-dateless Neville. He stood in the shadows the entire evening …making the appearance that Ginny and Draco had insisted he make …and watched with dripping-envy as Ron slow-danced a love-sick dazed Hermione across the dance floor. It did not matter what kind of music was played fast or slow, Ron and Hermione slowed-dance to the-lot… in the center of the Great Hall… totally-oblivious to their surroundings.

When not on the dance floor them-selves …Ginny and Draco spent loads of their time at Neville's side. Ginny at Draco's prompting; actually got Neville out on the dance-floor with Ginny… on a dare, just once …to show the world that no scared of commitment - American **bint** …was going to keep a good British-wizard down.

The biggest surprise of the evening was when Harry entered the Great-Hall ballroom. Harry's date naturally; was stunningly-beautiful and unlike Halloween… he didn't make a grandstand entrance on a flying motorcycle. The woman on Harry's arm was an easily recognizable …Ravenclaw-alumni; the still drop-dead-gorgeous; Miss Cho Chang

Two years-older than when Harry had taken her on their one and only disastrous date. She had changed little physically and after grieving for Cedric Diggory properly… she had then… with time …moved-on. That night at the ball; she seemed as devoted to the boy-that-lived as Harry seemed to be with her. Anyone who saw the couple quickly concluded that the two were once-again smitten with each other.

According to the rumor-mill as conveyed to Neville by his now devoted best-mate; Draco. Apparently Cho had heard about the yoga-stairway incident from fellow-Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. Once she learned that her old flame had been burned by a mercenary-Slytherin slag …she had jumped at the chance for another go at Potter. Cho had been in correspondence with Potter by sending the occasional owl-post letter …with Luna acting as the discrete go-between; during the past two years, just to keep in touched with the preverbal; 'fish that had gotten away'.

Seizing the opportunity provided by the _**Yoga incident**_, Chang flooded the school with daily letters filled with encouragement and sympatric-understanding. Her goal was to rekindle the smoldering flames of their previously-unsuccessful romance and from all indications at the _**Leavers Ball**_ …she had succeeded in her goal. The two seemed genuinely taken with one another. Feeling more than a little envious at Potter's never-ending; narrow-escape, good-luck…Neville got-up; walked over and; ever the gentleman …graciously shook both their hands wishing them the best of romantic-luck.

Harry was deeply touched at the gesture, the rumor-mill had already spread the news of Alaire's abrupt departure - and he knew she hadn't said good-bye to anyone, including him. Harry felt instantly-sorry for his former-rival …they had both been played by the American cock-teaser. In everyone's opinion in was **bad-form** …a colossal display of bad-manners …in leaving without ending-her romance with Neville properly …being dumped without a word… went way-beyond cold. At least when Alaire had ended-it with him, she had explained her reasons…in person…face to face. Running away from Neville …like a thief in the night …was a horrible way of ending a relationship.

Everyone at the **Leavers-Ball** that night; knew that Neville's owl-post letters sent after Alaire …asking for an explanation …had all been returned **unopened** stamped _**addressee unknown **_from the French-resort where Neville had been told, by Dumbledore… they'd be staying at. Dishearten and feeling horribly-humiliated by being dumped in such a cowardly fashion, made Neville an open object of scorn or pity.

OoOoOoOo

On his last day at Hogwarts; just an hour before leaving Scotland perhaps forever … with Greenhouse number seven was already striped down to bare walls and his experiments either packed-up in boxes or destroyed. Alaire's Longbottom-rose had withered and die within a few days of his girlfriends unexplained departure. Watching her rose die was more telling for Neville than the cockled-rumors flying about. His own rose had died within hours of Alaire's. And then in a giant iron-kettle in the center of his greenhouse like a Roman funeral bier; all the ruined remains of the Longbottom rose hybrid experiment… were consumed in the hottest fire Neville could conjure

The now graduated Botanist-Herbologist was called into the Headmasters office an hour before the express left for London. Neville entered the Headmaster's presence with his fully-packed school-truck sitting in the hallway next to the Gargoyle. Also in attendance were Professors Snape, McGonagall and Sprout.

Neville, with no outward sign of emotion… finally learned the ugly-truth from Professor Dumbledore himself …that Alaire Goodnight had never gone to France to recover. She and her parents had returned to America on the day she had left Hogwarts. He had deceived the boy so as to give him an even chance to finish his exams.

"Thanks' for the effort Professor; but there are no secrets here. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Alaire had played me, within hours of her departure."

"I have no way of confirming or denying that allegation one way or the other," The Headmaster admitted sadly.

"Of course not, forgive me." Neville replied in a mono-tone.

"You're not the first seventh-year to leave here with a broken-heart." Minerva said in comfort before adding. "Would you like the home address of the Goodnight's in New-Orleans?"

"No thank-you Ma'am. That would just be a waste of time. Why add insult to injury?"

"I can understand the logic in that." Albus said softly. "I'm told that Ms Goodnight has enrolled in one of the best **Empath-Healer** schools in northern-California with classes beginning next month. Poppy Pomfrey our school matron has informed me that Ms Goodnight will be fully-recovered by that time.

"Jolly-good for her," Neville said sarcastically.

"I understand that you were miss-informed by Ms Goodnight her-self… about her real-plans to become a medical empath instead of a Potion-based Healer that she told everyone else.

"Yes sir, she didn't tell me the truth", Neville said bitterly, "Although such a colossal-lie does explain her abrupt departure.

"Were you therefore; totally un-aware of the no-visitor aspect of this type of four-year healer training, Severus asked confirming his theory."

"I imagine she just …_**conveniently forgot**_… to mention to her publicly-cuckold boyfriend any prolonged-separation". Neville said as the pain of brutal-abandonment… like a knife; twisted ever deeper in his gut.

"Ms Goodnight had known all of this …before she came to England", Severus said coldly. "She sat at Gryffindor that first night; precisely-because I informed her ahead of time, that within that house; were two boys with the qualities required to help her get over the _**Canady incident**_.

"Me and Harry?" Neville asked stunned.

"**Not** Potter, that boy suffers from to many dramatic mood swings to be an emotional anchor for anyone else". Severus spat with contempt.

"Then who was to be the other disposable **tool** for her recovery… if not Harry?" Neville asked bitterly.

"You and Weasley were the only two boys that wouldn't take advantage of Alaire's weakness to sexual thoughts". Albus interjected softly.

"Again; Alaire was clearly informed ahead of time; that she had zero change of wooing Ronald away from Ms Granger," Minerva added drolly …looking-sharply at Severus. "Considering Hermione's recently demonstrated aggressive possessiveness… forgoing any attempted seduction of Ms Granger's man… right in front of her …most-likely avoided a violent confrontation over their in-relationship denial …or a charge of _**boyfriend-thief**_ …that would have resulted in a year-long… on-going …hex-battle in the Gryffindor common-room.

"Yes I could easily see that happening," Neville admitted ironically.

"Regretfully, the staff here has long experience with that type of young-witch or wizard that _**forgoes**_ informing any romantic-playmate that they fancied… that any relationship they entered into would end at graduation," Albus explained sadly. "Several of the pure-blood ladies and gentlemen here this term… faced similar endings to their Hogwarts-romances due to pre-arranged marriages by their parents… and those on the losing end, rarely take the news well. Unhappily; doomed relationships are a common occurrence here… painful of course to the people involved… like yourself; but somewhat understandable considering our somewhat-prehistoric courtship-rituals.

Neville said nothing in response… but the multi-month deliberate-deception of the empath-healer's training… by Alaire …tore an even bigger-hole in Neville's heart.

Snape who had sat in silence in the Headmasters office during all of this; was surprised on how well Neville received his bad-news? His letters to the Goodnights unlike all the others… sent by Neville, Ginny and Hermione …were at least answered. Jeraldine in her last letter **tried** to explain-away to Severus her daughter's actions;

OoOoOoOo

_Severus_

_What can I say except; I am ashamed of being a Goodnight. My daughter behaved in this horribly through-out and I think… deep-down she knows it._

"_Alaire has withdrawn into herself emotionally since departing Hogwarts and the mental-healers in America have declared that Alaire current behavior of showing no outward-emotions like a zombie …was entirely due to a p__ost-combat-disorder__, brought about by her negative experiences during the British… magical__** civil war**__. Personally I think those healers are totally-wrong, I honestly hope that Alaire zombie-behavior reflects deep remorseful-shame over what she did to poor Neville_

_The American mental-health healers have recommended strongly putting as much distance as possible between Alaire and anything to do with England or any of the people there. Naturally my husband has grabbed onto this __blame-Britain excuse__ with both hands and has enrolled Alaire in the most expensive __**empathic**__-__**healer school**__ in North-America. _

_David had assumed as had I …that Neville knew – right from the get-go - of the four year '__**delay**__' in his relationship with Alaire. We both refused to believe that our little-girl would __withhold__ such vital information from someone she claimed to love. I swear to God that we did not actually learn about Neville's ignorance in this matter …until the day you did; the day we left England._

_As you no-doubt know and before she started her stay at Hogwarts, Alaire told us again-and-again that she never intended to become __**emotionally attached**__ with anyone while at Hogwarts. That boys were nothing but trouble. Before coming to England …she seemed to fully embrace the notion that it was still too soon after what John had done; to contemplate any-kind of relationship beyond the purely-physical. _

_Your unexpected-proposal before term started, of the traditional Slytherin method of __**no-emotional-ties**__ boyfriend, as a __**tool**__ to help her heal, frankly; left David and I stunned. That we fully embraced this deliberate abuse of an otherwise clueless nice-guy …makes David and me equally culpable to our child's crime. As lawyers; we are naturally-predisposition to __**win**__ our case at all-costs, with zero thought given to justice or the morality of right and wrong. _

_So for us… leaving some poor dupe in the dust at the end of term; was a small price to pay… for our Alaire's Healers ambitions'. I'm told that such romantic ruthlessness is a longstanding Slytherin trait in England, and perhaps that's why I felt such a kinship for you Severus when we first met. Maybe like her cousin, Vincent; Alaire would have been better-off in the House of snakes and away from the more foolishly honorable lions. _

"_When I first met Neville over the Xmas-holiday… I truly-believed; that Alaire had undergone a radical change of heart about using him. His reaction to the __**soul-versa**__ 'truth-spell' made me believe that my only child had by…accident or design …actually found the true-love of her life. What I forgot was that teenagers say they're __**in-love**__ far too often to be taken seriously. I think I had a dozen boyfriends in high-school at Alaire's age … all of them I truly-thought I was __in love__ with… before I realized in my mid-twenties the true meaning of the word LOVE. _

_I do not doubt for one second that Neville understood what it meant to be in adult-love. I'm convinced that he thought that his relationship with Alaire would lead after graduation to marriage. He treated Alaire with respect of a guy prepared to wait for his wedding-night… totally unaware that in this case …my daughter was just using him and he was doomed to be just a figurative-notch in the bedpost of her life. _

_I'm not proud of the fact that my sweet-little girl had subtlety-transformed since her rape …into a closet-sadist, which just uses boys… to perhaps …use her sensuality to take revenge on __**all men**__ for what John did to her. Believe it or not… this isn't the girl that David and I raised. Even as a legal-shark that doesn't take litigation prisoners …I still find her actions in regards to Neville beyond-disgusting. As a mother I should only care that my little girl gets healed, but after meeting Neville and getting to know him again… learning of his sacrifice for Alaire's benefit during the stairway incident …I can't help but feel ashamed of my mercenary-empath._

_If Alaire; as she continues to insist …had in fact …actually fallen in love with your botanist, her feelings and her career-ambitions' would have put her in line for a __**catch twenty-two**__ conflict-situation train-wreck. By delaying her telling Neville the truth about her Healer training …she subconsciously set-up the very break-up she feared. _

_In this she had been most-likely correct …few boys of Neville's age would have put-up with such restrictions …Alaire's inability to get around the sexual intercourse 'boy-trust' issue might have-indeed… as you suggested… been a self-defense mental-block to prevent her from becoming too-intimate with someone emotionally …that she couldn't realistically hope to keep beyond end-of-term. _

_I'm sorry things ended this way, Severus. Goodnight women are not known to exit an affair so shabbily. Neville deserved the truth going in and Alaire didn't give him that. _

_To ensure a clean-break David has put an auto-sorter spell on the post both here at home and at the Healer-school preventing any letters from the UK from reaching her. I know it's cruel …but in the end; perhaps a kindness as well …as her silence might help him accept her as the heartless-__**trailer-trash**__ slut she behaved like… the first step to his healing and moving-on._

_Please assure Neville that he did nothing wrong, in fact I highly doubt my daughter will __ever find__ a better-man than the one she didn't humped and yet still cruelly-__**abandoned**__ in Scotland. I also pray that you will not think poorly about __**all**__ Americans due to the bad behavior of our sadistic daughter._

_With the deepest of regrets_

_Jeraldine M Goodnight_

_OoOoOoOo _

The potions master tried in vain to explain to Neville …as tactfully as possible …that the failure of the Goodnight-Longbottom relationship was not his fault. Alaire had deceived him …making promises of a future together that she couldn't hope to keep.

Professor's Sprout and McGonagall also weighed in on the issue by agreeing fully with Snape's analysis, but this didn't lessen Neville's heartache. Neville was then given Jeraldine's letter; he read it… for him-self …three times. He read for himself the reasons why Alaire had never opened his letters, why she was becoming detached emotionally before the end …and had put distance between her future as a Healer and her doomed relationship with a pathetically naive botanist.

Neville accepted without protest that he'd been used …nice blokes usually are in the end. Used and discarded seemed to be his fate …and Neville without another word slowly got to his feet and left Hogwarts a broken man.

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter 45**

**Five years later.**

**The law firm of Weasley, Weasley and Smith**

OoOoOoOo

"Mr. Goodnight I still don't see, how I can help you legally. Your litigation has been declared without merit by our court system. Your daughter was outside of Hogwarts, without permission after curfew …in direct violation to rules established for her safety. To claim school-negligence now, five years after the fact, is a waste of my-time and your-money.

"Furthermore; your daughter's injuries as an adult at the time… were due to her own actions alone and to bring suit against the very student that risked his life to save hers …is disingenuous even for a lawsuit crazy American," Percy Weasley said annoyed beyond his ability to express.

"In America we have the right of discovery before the merits of a case can be decided." David countered.

"In America a woman can sue over spilled hot-coffee, we English on the other hand can see a farcical lawsuit from here… all the way cross the pond. We will not put the English-litigates through expensive and time consuming depositions …just for you're hoped for …out-of-court settlement ploy. In the U.K. we are interested in Justice; Sir.

"I demand that Mr. Longbottom be cross-examined, under **Soul Versa** …by me".

"You …Sir, are not licensed to practice law before the Wizengamot." Percy said his patience at an end.

"Ask him what he really-wants, I doubt he'll tell you," Hermione said from the doorway, glaring hard at the American. "Didn't I warn you about the Goodnights? They can't be trusted. They speak falsehoods every-other word."

"Yes I've learned that." Percy retorted bitterly but then his mood improved greatly… as he addressed his sister-in-law directly. "Are you unpacked yet? Ron's coming-over after work… to celebrate your first day as a solicitor."

"Miss Granger, I bet you don't remember me …I'm David …" he began sweetly only to be interrupted.

"…Goodnight; the father of the infamous, Alaire; the girl that created the new term at Hogwarts for romantic betrayal …getting out of a relationship **badly** …is now called …_**'doing a goodnight'. **_That's a remarkable legacy for someone who was with-us for such a short-time, must make you proud.

"Now see here, I can report you to my ambassador and he'll do …"

"…Nothing, he shares our option of frivolous lawsuits. I know that because I asked him about you.

"I need to speak privately with Neville Longbottom; it's very-very important."

"I gathered that. Can I just assume that the direct approach failed?" Hermione said curly.

"I had to hire a private detective just to find him, and then I was shown the door by his business-partner four times in a row and then …"

"…you ran into wards that would let everyone **but you** in the front door. My husband does great wards when he sets his mind to it …the best in the U.K.," Hermione said smugly. "Most intelligent people would have gotten the hint after that."

"Miss Granger, this is a matter of life and death."

"My name is Weasley, Sir. And as Neville is not a healer, then your wasting your time, if you need a hybrid created, your country have Botanist-Herbologist …do they not?

"I don't need a plant …I need Neville".

"Whatever for?" Hermione retorted bitterly. "Surly your country hasn't run-out of honest kind-hearted men for your daughter to cock-tease into insanity… and then dump.

"You really know how to hold a grudge". David replied

"I'm a Weasley by injection, so it comes naturally," Hermione said coyly while Percy snorted; impressed by her wit. "Blood feuds;' go back centuries here. Neville is a dear friend of mine and to my family, he saved my sister-in-law, Ginny and her husband; Draco, during the last battle with Voldemort. He was best-man at Ginny's wedding and a groomsman at mine.

"But then you knew of that connection when you hired our firm. Percy doesn't know Neville all that well, so I thought that he could remain somewhat-objective. So let's cut to the chase. Ginny hired me just last night… to represent Neville's interests and I'm telling you straight; '_**No-one gets to see the Great OZ …not no-body - not no-how!' **_

"Dorothy did"

"She had the ruby slippers …what do you have?"

"A daughter more dead than alive, a tin-man like-robot with perfect **Empathic-Healer** efficiency …but minus a heart," David said.

"The cock-teasing; wicked-witch from the west …a land called American; took Neville's heart with her, when she left. So he can't give… what he no longer has himself. But then again; you Americans are notorious for leaving flying monkeys like zombies in your wake when you move on to a new victim.

"From the venom I'm hearing, I take it Neville took the break-up really badly".

"Sharp as a knife; you are… you got that in one-go, well-done." Hermione snarled.

"Five years is a long time." David said mildly surprised.

"Oh he dated for a-bit and even gave a full-romance another go; about two years ago. Hannah Abbott was her name …she runs a Pub in Diagon Alley, it didn't work-out between them though; the torch he still carries for your-slag daughter… hasn't gone out completely.

"My daughter is not a slut,"

"I said slag …as in mining waste material, no-one would call Alaire a slut… because even a cock-teasing slut **'puts-out'** once in awhile." Hermione spat furiously.

"Sister-in-law, you're channeling; Ginny, right now," Percy said softly. "Either show this bloke the door, or take a step-back.

"Yes …you're right …"Hermione said trying to rein-in her emotions.

"Alaire is here, in England", David said desperately. "She needs a heart, well… more like a soul, really …and after years of therapy for Alaire by the best in American magical mental-health, I have finally accepted **my mistake** in separating them. Her Healing-training should have been delayed a year or two, not her relationship with Neville. Postponing her education wasn't an option that Jeraldine and I even considered back-then… and we've paid for our mistake by helplessly watching our only child wither on the vine. This is entirely my fault, and I'm here to fix it.

"**How**?" Hermione countered bitterly. "Neville has behaved these last two years …literally like an American zombie. He works twelve to fourteen hours a day …every day of the week. It's getting harder and harder for Ginny and Draco to get him to leave that green house… even for a few hours.

"He's doing brilliant work; _**M&L Greenery Ltd.**_ …has become famous world-wide for its rare plants. After his parents passed away …the royalties from his patents has made him wealthy, but what good is gold to a total recluse.

"His parents died… both of them? I had no idea …"

"Not many do, Neville is a very private person. Anyroad; Draco and Neville went into business together after graduation… and as much as I hated the little-ferret during my early Hogwarts days, even I can see that Draco has become a brother-figure to Neville. While my Ron and Harry have grown-apart somewhat since Hogwarts; Draco and Neville have gotten closer behaving almost like twins.

"He's godfather to Scorpius Francis Malfoy and Ginny trusts Neville to baby-sit little-Scorbee …more than she does her own Mum, and my mother-in law is not a woman to be messed with. Molly only tolerates the situation because Neville is so good with the child and even she sees his need to love someone.

"This is perfect?" David snorted

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you see; your-Neville and my-Alaire never got over each other."

"**Duh**, Ginny has been saying that for years. But our-Neville needs a real woman, not a trollop-fraud …a cock-teasing, asexual, self-serving, permanently-frigid bitch, which acts like a nymphomaniac in heat in public… but is in-actuality afraid of sex.

You've spoken to Severus about this?

"Damn-right I have. All you Goodnight's know how to do is '**take' **and our-Neville has already **put-out** his soul for her once already …while getting nothing in return but emotional blue-balls. You're daft if you thing I'm going to let your daughter do it too him **again**.

"Neville is Alaire only chance at a normal life", David pleaded.

"Its all about what you want, isn't it?" Take-take-take, what does Neville get out of this besides cold shower-baths?"

"What do you want, name your price?"

OH-my-God, get this amoral barrister-bastard out of here, before I hex him into a bug," Hermione screamed as she drew her wand.

"**YOU****" **said anangry voice from the doorway, "where are you staying… is it true that you brought that sick-cow with you?" Ron asked furiously as his hands and eyes started glowing dark-blue.

"Ron what are you going-on about," Percy asked confused.

"It's all over the front page of the _**Daily-Prophet**_; "American witch from Battle of Hogwarts suing famous Botanist," Ron roared. "Draco tried to keep the news from him, but somehow Neville found-out. First thing this morning he emptied the till of all the Muggle-money and when was last seen by my brother George; Neville was using the Muggle-lane door of the _**Leaky Cauldron**_ into Greater London.

"Draco is frantic, and his very pregnant-wife; Ginny, wants to kill someone, and Harry can't be bothered …what with his wedding to Cho set for tomorrow. Remus and Tonks are on the case, but they don't know Muggle-London like you do; Luv. So I flooed right over, but seeing the father-of-scum sitting right here, I say we make him bleed… until he tells us where the slag is?

"Neville is looking for Alaire?" David said worried as he jumped up from his seat

"Spot-on, thanks for stating the obvious." Ron spat back in a foul temper. "I've already tried the more well-known Muggle hotels, so unless you're using a phony name…"

"…We're staying at a little place off the beaten path; which lacks the hustle-and-bustle of the more popular places. It's an ivy covered bed-n-breakfast style of hotel which I thought would be an empathically-quieter location for Alaire.

"Yes-yes but where is it?

"In the Notting-Hill section of London." David replied.

"Percy; floo Ginny and give her the address that Mr. Goodnight is about to give us. Neville will listen to her if no one else.

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter # 46**

**Ten minutes later, at the 'King-George III', Inn**

OoOoOoOo

David was moving at a near trot as he made his way down the narrow hallway on the second floor of the tiny hotel as he led Hermione and Ron toward a suite of rooms in the back of the converted warehouse. Leaning against the doorframe into her room in the hallway and sipping on a cup of coffee was Jeraldine Goodnight… looking up as her husband approached, she smiled sadly and said;

"You're too late; David, he's already found her.

"He's been here and gone… if he's hurt her… I'll kill him."

"David, you're being overly protective again. I've told you a thousand times Neville loves Alaire, there is no way on this earth… he'd harm her.

"But she dumped him cold and hard, even nice-guys get major pissed-off when that happens," David said forgetting all about Hermione and Ron standing behind him.

"We're the ones who convinced her that a clean-break would be kinder in the long run," Jeraldine retorted hotly. "But now is not the time to rehash our mistakes… we have other fish to fry. For example, we need to figure-out how to break the spell?"

'SPELL… what spell? David shouted furiously. "What did he do to Alaire?"

"You're going to have to calm down, David… or I won't let you in there and leave your wand in your pocket; I've already tried the usual spells and they don't work. The plant won't let me anywhere near them.

"Plant… what plant?

"Come and see for your-self," Jeraldine said with an amused snort. "But I warn you here-and-now; make no sudden or threatening movements. I've already gotten a few bruises trying to separate them". And with that said Jeraldine turned and led the puzzled three into the lounge of the tiny suite.

The scene was of Nature run amuck, the outside windows had been pushed in and a literal avalanche of 'Ivy' had invaded the room overrunning the space and surrounding in a protective cocoon the two spellbound young people kneeling on the floor… facing each other. Neville and Alaire openly-stared as if in a trance… one hand outstretched palm-flat touching the other as if in 'high-five' greeting... the two of them… utterly oblivious to their surrounding

When the four visitors entered the room… as if sensing their presence; several-tentacles of ivy rose from the floor and pointed like spears at the intruders.

"This is impossible", Hermione said gob-smacked. "Ivy isn't capable of intelligent thought?"

Ron took a couple of steps away from the group… off to the left… and a pair of ivy tentacles spears followed his movement. "Honey; I believe you might want to re-think what's possible and what's not… about plants… especially when Neville's involved.

"Ronald… this defies the laws of nature,"

"That's true my love, but then again… Neville never studied law." Ron joked.

"Mr. Weasley, this isn't funny!" David snarled.

"Mr. Goodnight with all due-respect… what do you suggest we do here? It's clear to me that Mother Nature has personally intervened in this matter and that's one Lady… no wise man tries to counter. Neville and Alaire are commuting in some lover's nirvana right now and we've no physical way to reach them," Ron said and then paused. "Oh… Bloody-Hell …Mione, would you come over here and tell me… if I'm seeing …what I think… I'm seeing?

Hermione; puzzled, moved over and stood next to Ron who was pointing at the center of the room and said; "does that look like a bird-nest to you?

Hermione looked hard, with doubt on her face, but then here expression changed. "Sweet mother of Mercy Ron …you're right… it does look like a nest!"

"_**Their Nestin**__**g!**_" David roared …rushing forward wand out. But whatever-spell he intended to use… never escaped his lips for the ivy struck first. Four of the thickest vines transformed from spears into battering rams in the blink of an eye… and struck Alaire's outraged father so hard, he flew backwards five feet and landed in a heavy thud against the wall… unconscious.

Jeraldine rushed over to her knocked-out husband who was now a lump on the floor and scolded him fiercely: "You stubborn, hot-tempered, asshole, I told you not to make any threatening moves …didn't I?"

"My fault, I suppose," Ron said sheepishly, "it's just that the arrangement of the vines reminded me of …"

"… a nest, yes I know, that's what's it looked like to me too". Jeraldine interrupted softly. "I watched the vines tear-up the couch for its padding and came to the same conclusion. I didn't dare point that out to my short-fused husband of course… for the obvious reason that played out anyway."

"Mrs. Goodnight, let me reassure you that Neville wouldn't…"

"…Make a nest without popping the question-first …like a proper gentleman should?" Jeraldine said with an amused smile… finishing Hermione's thought. "Of course not… Neville is not the type to do anything without Alaire's prompting. In my option, the nest is either my daughters doing …subconsciously …via wishful thinking **or** Mother Nature's idea… as Ronald suggested.

"I've never encountered this sort of Magic before," Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"No one has", said a new voice from the doorway. "And we'd appreciate it if you kept all this… on the quiet …so to speak.

"Hello Ronnie," Ginny said as she slowly-waddled into the lounge, heavy-with her second-child… flanked by her deeply-concerned looking husband; Draco.

"Neville has in the last few years done the impossible," Draco explained sternly. "His connection with growing things goes way beyond anything ever done before.

"They need to know everything; Luv", Ginny pleaded softly.

And looking hard at his wife Draco… then after a moment of thought; he nodded in agreement

"Dumbledore told me the manner of my father's demise during the Attack on Hogwarts. I was also shown a pensive of Neville's and Alaire's memories of the events down at Hagrid's hut that night. What he did with plants that night …is a whole new type of magic, unseen anywhere else in the magical world; with what you've seen here just another example," Draco said pointing at the Ivy.

"So Neville **is** controlling all this?" Ron asked.

"Control is a strong word; considerable influence would be more accurate description."

"So how do we get them out of there?" Ron said again pointing at Neville and Alaire.

"We don't have that kind of power; Ron," Ginny said moving closer to Neville and surprisingly the vines didn't attack her, instead the ivy parted …making a clear path for the pregnant woman right up to the nest. She smiled big at the pair before turning back to Draco and her brother and saying; "What we really-need is a magistrate or at the very least; a minister/priest."

"Will I do?" Albus Dumbledore said from the door. "Severus sends his regrets; he is in the middle of making another experimental potion to restore a mind damaged by the Crucio-curse. As I understand your note to him; Jeraldine, you requested his help in reaching Alaire with legilimens. Regretfully genuine telepaths are extremely rare in Europe and I do not have that skill. I can tell you that Alaire's Occlumency-shield are currently-unbreakable, because I just tested them.

"How about Neville… He never fully mastered Occlumency?"

"He's equally unreadable, although I suspect Alaire has extended her shields to cover him.

"That's not possible," Hermione again protested weakly.

"Legally …you're correct," Albus said with twinkle in his eye. "By-the-way …is that a nest that Neville and Alaire are perched in?"

Ron stifled-back a chuckle.

"Yes; I believe it is… Professor," Ginny said sweetly. "And if you look closer, Alaire facial expression is dangerously-similar to the one I wore; just-prior to getting into the pudding-club… for the **second** time", Ginny snarled… half-jokingly in Draco's direction… who looked way too smug for his own good.

"Good-lord, she right;" Hermione said looking hard at Alaire. "She's looking lustfully at Neville."

"Lustfully…Luv," Ron said chuckling at his wife's choice of words.

"Yes dear, as in hunger, as in eat him alive. You know that look; you saw it on my face just two nights ago!" Hearing this… all-humor in Ron abruptly vanished; he spun around and looked hard at Neville… studying his faces for a moment and then did the same thing for Alaire, before saying. "He's got it as bad as she does… they're going to spontaneous-combust **real soon** …we need to leave …give them privacy.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you suggesting I marry them?"

HELL YES; Neville, isn't the type to **do-it** casually …without the commitment of wedlock, and Alaire is equally more likely to **do-it** with a man she trusts knowing he has bound his soul to hers.

"But Mrs. Malfoy, they **are** already soul-bonded," Dumbledore said in a matter of fact tone. "I've never seen a stronger bonding in all my years. Marriage at this point is a mere formality really.

"Thank-god," Jeraldine said softly her relief obvious.

"Then you unlike your husband approve of the match?"

"Oh David approves of Neville, he didn't at first, but he does now. Jeraldine said looking down at her now conscious spouse.

"Then the Goodnight's give their consent, that's good, but who will speak for Neville?"

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione who both nodded their consent; he then looked at Ginny who nodded as well.

"I speak for my partner in business, and we collectively," Draco said pointing at Ron, Hermione and Ginny…"can speak for him personally".

"This bends the law?" Albus said looking directly at Hermione.

"Just do it," Hermione snarled back annoyed.

OoOoOoOo

Ten minutes later, the 'Ivy' had gently but firmly nudged the others out of the lounge. The door was pushed closed and was soon sealed by vines.

"What now?" David said softly. He was stiff and sore from the ivy attack… but he'd been awake at his daughter's impromptu wedding.

"Well right from the off, you're going to need another hotel room," Draco said firmly "Secondly; I think the-lot of us; as Neville's friends… need to find the newly-weds a flat to live in… his old place is clearly too-small.

"Yes, that sounds like fun," Hermione said happily, "what-about it Gin-gin… are you up-to-it?"

"Sooner or later bookworm, you're going to fall pregnant and when that happens I'll have my revenge". Ginny growled, rubbing her tummy; her feet were swollen and hurt and she had to go to the loo constantly.

"Well then; this is your lucky day," Hermione said delighted. "I've miss my last two periods, so I too… might have a bum in the oven. I also suspect …from the nest… that Alaire will be producing a Longbottom-hybrid of her own… sooner rather than later.

"My baby is going to have a baby" …" Jeraldine said in happy-dreamy tone.

"The symbolism of a nest, made-perhaps by Mother Nature her-self, does strongly-support Mrs. Weasleys theory," Albus chimed in happily.

"Mione, are **we** pregnant?" Ron asked in a frightened whisper

"Maybe… I'm not one hundred percent sure… but think-so," Hermione said nervously only to see an expression of overwhelming joy appear on Ron's face.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile back in the **NEST**

Neville and Alaire came out of the trance at the same moment… they were both totally-naked laying in the missionary position with Neville in the saddle between her legs, buried-up to the hilt and most important of all… neither one of them could move a muscle.

For only the second time in her Life, Alaire had a man inside her, she felt every inch of Neville's rock-hard manhood throbbing in her vagina… and yet; there was no panic …no uncontrollable rage or fear… instead she felt at ease, safe and more genuinely relaxed than any time in the last six years.

"Oh my god …how did I get here?" Neville said in alarm, his cock beginning to soften. "Why can't I move… who are you… you can't be Alaire …she hates me.

"I don't hate you Neville… I love you."

"No you don't… whoever you are. You're just a poly-juice imposter," Neville shouted franticly his face showing signs of strain as he fought against the spell that held him motionless. "Let me go and I won't press charges for kidnapping".

"You think I kidnapped you?"

"Of course, but it will do you no good. …whoever you are. The **Imperius Curse** has no effect on the _**libido. **_If you expected to create a love-child to extort money from me it won't work. Now let me **go.**

"Relax; Neville, I didn't do this to us… and I can't move either.

"You can't… oh." Neville said his face relaxing. I'm sorry I yelled at you …I've overreacted a-bit …I fear,

"Yeah; a tad," Alaire replied.

"You have me at a disadvantage.

"What …I thing you have it backwards; I'm the one on the bottom; legs spread with your cock buried in my pussy," Alaire said and then smiled as Neville blushed hard in embarrassment.

"I …DIDN'T …not willingly, I don't even know you."

"Neville that's cruel, I know I ended things badly. But that's no reason to…"

"…Look, I realize there's no mirror within your line of sight", Neville said interrupting Alaire. "And I'm flattered beyond words that you know who I am. But there is simply no way in hell that you can be …who you appear to be.

"And why not?"

"There are loads of reasons… but to save-time, lets focus on the main one. The **real;** Alaire Goodnight, has huge-trust issues with men… that prevents her from engaging in vagina-intercourse …especially with me.

"Neville, that was five years ago.

"I can concede that the real twenty-five year-old; Alaire might have overcome the demon that plagued her younger-self. But it's not logical for a woman of her sensual-attractiveness to use magical-skullduggery, come all the way back to England …just for a bad-conscious-easing pity-shag… with the plant-nerd she cockteased so long ago.

"You think I'm still playing mind-games with your head.

"Whoever you really are …yes", Neville said in a resigned tone, concentrating on every unsexy though he could imagine to shrink his John Thomas back down to totally-limp. "Poly juice only lasts sixty minutes, I just wait until it wears off and then we'll see who you really are.

"Neville you idiot, this has gone far enough. You're making me mad. I am Alaire Goodnight and my parents brought me back here to get us back together.

"Then I have David and Jeraldine Goodnight to thank for this, and you were forced …_**against your will**_ …to copulate with me. Now that theory makes no sense at all. What would they gain by forcing you through an immobility-hex to shag me? Is this some-sort of perverted therapy to cure your trust issues?

"NEVILLE,"

"Struck-gold did I?" Neville asked and just the thought of being used again did the trick as he felt his diminished cockled-manhood slip out of the woman beneath him. The humiliation of being used _**yet again**_ caused his bits to go into hiding.

"You really think my parent's are that heartless?

"If you really are; Alaire… then yeah, to help his baby girl… David would do that in a heartbeat," Neville said and Alaire to her horror couldn't deny it. When she found her voice again she whispered.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"That's the tragedy of all this, the _**real Alaire**_ is my ultimate-downfall. I tried to forget her and move-on …but it didn't work. That American temptress worked her way into my very-soul and five years later… she's still there. No other girl in the world can hold a candle to her in my soul. Had I not remembered that she doesn't shag …can't shag… especially with me; then your little ploy, whatever that is… might have worked.

Alaire was struck-dumb by this confession… and overjoyed beyond words to express.

"Neville Longbottom you're mucking this-up!" A tiny voice said, barely above a whisper as Alaire eyes went wide in surprise. "What happened to the trusting boy I gave birth too".

"Come-around where I can see-you dammit" Neville roared… only hearing part of what was said.

"I can't do that, it's not allowed, it's bad enough that Alaire can see me". The specter of Alice Longbottom said softly. The spite of nature called me back from the other-side… to straighten things out and I don't have much time… so listen-up. Right from the off; the woman beneath you is **the real** Alaire …she is also a **liar**. She desperately wants you back so don't listen to any bullocks to the contrary. Secondly; she loves you more than ever and you're in her soul even deeper than she is in yours. I understand she hurt you… deeply. But you have to put that behind you for the sake of the children.

"WHAT CHILDREN?"

Alaire is in her fertile cycle… you bonded with her less than an hour ago, and then Dumbledore went and married you; you'll find your _**marriage license**_ sitting on a small table next to the loo. Mother Nature herself then removed both of your clothing; folded them neatly and piled them on the same table, after that she aroused you both and put you in the saddle.

"Were **married**?" They both said in unison from the floor.

"Of course you are. And don't either of you _**dare deny**_ that you've both dreamed of this countless times over the last five years. Do you think I want my grandchildren conceived out of wedlock? The Longbottom bloodline has suffered greatly for the sake of goodness and the young-woman beneath you is part of the Devine-payback.

"Payback …I don't understand", Alaire said having found her voice again.

"Neville is a child of destiny… just as Harry Potter was. Harry's destiny took form in a prophecy which is now fulfilled and his children will never surpass his moment of glory. The next great-hero of the magical world will come from your loins; Alaire… a child that will grow up to marry one of the offspring's of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"We Americans as a general-rule don't believe in destiny. We chart our own course.

"That may be true across the pond child… but here in Europe; the three sisters of fate still hold sway. Of your own free will …you chose to come to England to purge your soul of the evil-John, and what he did to you. Did you think such healing didn't have a price? No one forced you to reject Potter and fall in-love with my only-son. By your own free will you gave your heart to my son and that choice tied you to his European-destiny. Hannah Abbott would be Neville's wife by now …had you not **chosen** to capture his heart first.

"Is that really you …momma?"

"Yes my son, I've been allowed to come back this one time to help-you.

"Momma, I'm British and we English are use to being the pawns of destiny. Harry being the classic example. Alaire on the other hand is an American and they do-things differently over-there. It's not fair to condemn her to being with me when she can do better. Set her free and I'll do whatever the fates ask.

"What if I don't want to be free of you? Alaire retorted firmly and a-bit put-out. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Destiny only dropped its plan to life-mate you with Ms. Abbott at the insistence of Mother Nature. Mainly because Hannah wouldn't have stayed faithful to you over the long-term," Alice Longbottom admitted. "She owns a Pub and she's a-bit of a lush already. She'd give you only half the number of children that fate requires and her frequent infidelity with other men would have made your life miserable.

"That's because nice blokes are boring, mother," Neville lamented.

"Only to a wildcat my son, some women prefer a man they can trust. Alaire for example …**soul-bonded **to you far quicker and deeper than the powers above expected… she is therefore far more likely to keep your bed warm and your love-life active until death drags you two apart more than a century from now. So what is your decision my son.

"It's not just **my** decision momma,

"Always the gentleman, aren't you; Neville". Alaire said tears of joy appearing out of nowhere. "I'd never be property to you, never expected to be subservient;

"Of course not," Neville replied sounding offended.

"Mrs. Longbottom, before I decide …I need to know… if I do this; become a baby factory for the benefit of European destiny, I'm free of John for good… right? Free to love my husband as he deserves to be loved…hot…aggressive… 365 days a year and 24-7?

"Yes, all that and more. From this day on all of your considerable seductive powers will be focused on my son exclusively… with anyone else you cock-tease… just collateral damage off on the side from the main target.

"Wait, I'm married and my parents and friends weren't there? Dammit …I want a wedding.

"As I already said, your legally binding marriage license is sitting next to your neatly-folded clothing. As for the wedding; as pitiful as it was, it took-place while you and my son finished your soul-bonding inside your nest.

_**By-the-way**_; daughter-in law, on-behalf of Frank Longbottom and I… we'd like to welcome you to the family.

"Thank you,

"Is Dad alright?

"Yes son, he's fine, death was a release for both of us…

Smoke began to fill the room, and seeing it Alaire became alarmed until Alice reassured her.

"That must be the aphrodisiac-mist Mother Nature promised me, so its time for me to scoot. Your father and I are proud of the man you became, Neville. We'll be watching from beyond the veil, have a good life, love each other and leave the rest to God".

OoOoOoOo

**Epilog**

Four days later; the newly-wedded couple emerged from the suit… now fully restored magically to its pre-plant explosion condition. A month later Alaire and Neville renewed their vows before family and friends at a private ceremony, at the Burrow. Alaire became the first empathic healer to work for St. Mungo while Neville's hybrid patent count shot to the sky.

During a private tour of his M&L Green-house; on the same evening they had emerged from their love-nest. Alaire had discovered to her great-delight in a corner of Neville's private-office a **huge** Longbottom-rose bush in an overly-large pot.

Although often wilted due acts of relationship-stupidity by Draco, the bud first-given to Ginny, the sole remaining source of the original Longbottom rose-plant; had slowly gotten bigger over the years. Given-back to Neville by the Malfoy's on their wedding day, the newly wedded couple had asked Neville to re-cultivate his hybrid experiment in the name of _**true love**_ everywhere.

Although Neville had sold buds too many deserving… couples, he had never personally seen another bud bloom. New-buds had appeared from time to time; but the plant had stubbornly refused to bloom again **for him**… in his office, where he always kept it. Neville just couldn't be parted from it and although Ginny's original-bud grew into a full size bush eventually… Neville could never let anyone else tend to it. Taking care of that plant…watering it …pruning it; keeping it near… was a painful-reminder for Neville… of his lost innocence.

So as you can well imagine… Neville was stunned beyond description when after offering to show Alaire the bush; a mere four days after the honeymoon-style… lovemaking-marathon; that they had both aggressively engaged in. The moment he opened the door to his office Neville was instantly gob-smacked. For in the center of the suddenly **gigantic bush**… two buds had visibly intertwined at the moment that Neville and Alaire had entered the office and now a moment later had bloomed …**huge**. The Longbottom Rose and the true; everlasting-love it represented had bloomed once again… for Neville and Alaire.

**The END **


End file.
